The Teacher
by Maxim Ivanov
Summary: Эта история продолжение истории The Lion King и Simba's Pride. В Прайдлэнд приходит Шторм лев, избранный Муфасой быть учителем для своего сына Симбы. Эта история полна драматических событий во взаимоотношениях учителя и ученика.
1. Chapter 1 The Back from the Past

**Иванов Максим**

**УЧИТЕЛЬ**

ПРАВОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА: эта оригинальная авторская работа базируется на основе фильмов Уолта Диснея "The Lion King" и "The Lion King II: Simba's Pride". Все элементы, взятые из сюжетов фильмов, являются собственностью The Walt Disney Company. Данная работа распространяется бесплатно за исключением возможных расходов, связанных с распространением.

Цитирование цитат из моей работы, написание работ, которые базируются на ней, или использование персонажей, которых я создал, поощряется, если вы действуете согласованно с законом. Вы должны прислать часть своей работы или полностью мне для получения согласия использования моих персонажей. Мой электронный адрес: порнографических, аморальных и (или) глумливых историй на основе моей работы с использованием моих персонажей запрещено.

В работе есть моменты, перекликающиеся с оригинальной работой Джона Буркитта и Дэвида Морриса «Chronicles of the Pride Lands». Официально заявляю, что данные совпадения носят только идейный характер: совпадают идеи некоторых событий, произошедших до событий, описанных в истории «The Lion King». Моя работа носит независимый характер и не является ни продолжением, ни развитием некоторых историй из вышеупомянутой работы. Все персонажи, кроме нижеперечисленных, созданы мною, любое совпадение носит случайный характер. Персонажи Симба, Нала, Муфаса, Сараби, Шрам, Зира, Ахади, Уру, Кову, Киара, Витани, Сарафина, Рафики, Тимон, Пумба, Зазу являются собственностью The Walt Disney Company.

Я посвящаю эту работу всему большому миру фанатов фильмов Уолта Диснея "The Lion King" и "The Lion King II: Simba's Pride". Надеюсь, мое продолжение этой великой истории понравится вам и составит скромную часть наследия этого мира.

С уважением,

Иванов Максим.

01.10.2005 – 01.12.2005.

**ЧАСТЬ 1. ВОЗВРАЩЕНИЕ ИЗ ПРОШЛОГО.**

**Рафики: **Вопрос в том, _ктооо_... ты?

**Симба:** Я думал, что знаю. Теперь я не уверен.

**Шторм: ... **Эта Акуна Матата повлияла на всю его жизнь. Симба слаб! Разве ты этого не видишь? Он не знает прошлого своего прайда и Прайдлэнда!...

Глава 1. Приход чужака.

В эту ночь Симба не мог заснуть. Его сердце было встревожено. Стараясь не разбудить Налу, он встал, потянулся и, переступив через неё, вышел из пещеры. Симба прошел к краю Скалы Прайда и посмотрел на свое Королевство. Ночь была звездной. В долине было тихо. Симба вспомнил, что такой же ночью он, Тимон и Пумба лежали на земле и думали о звездах. В ту ночь ему вспомнился рассказ отца про звезды. Вот и сейчас Симба снова вспомнил его практически дословно. Прошло три дня после Воссоединения прайда. Симба оглянулся. Где-то там, внутри, спят Кову и Киара. После свадьбы они стали неразлучны и наслаждались каждым мгновением жизни. Киара так и не научилась толком охотиться, хотя постоянно ходила с Кову на его охоту. «Ничего», подумал Симба: «Через пару дней она станет прекрасной охотницей. Кову имеет прекрасные навыки охоты и Киара быстро им учится. К тому же, не за горами время, когда Киара должна будет познать счастье матери». Симба глубоко вдохнул воздух и медленно выдохнул. Впервые за долгое время на этой земле наступил прочный мир. Тишина и мирный образ саванны успокаивали Симбу. Однако что-то продолжало его тревожить. Накануне на окраине Прайдлэнда, он обнаружил останки крупного молодого буйвола, которым, судя по запаху, было уже три дня. Вот что его беспокоило. Для охоты на такого большого зверя собиралась целая группа львиц. Ни одна не рискнула бы попытать счастья в одиночку, так как это смертельно опасно. Но в тот день Зира атаковала Прайдлэнд, и все львицы были с ним. Кто же тогда убил буйвола? Гиены? Они тоже не могли, разве что он сам свалился им на обед. Да и не было их давно тут. После Великой Битвы за Скалу они исчезли и не появлялись больше никогда. Чужак? Но почему он не появился до сих пор и его никто не видел? Может, он прошел мимо? Странно. И Рафики хотел о чем-то поговорить, но Симба так и не нашел времени для него. «Завтра же пойду к нему. Может он сможет объяснить, что происходит». Симба услышал мягкие шаги сзади и обернулся. Нала подошла, села рядом и носом прикоснулась к его гриве. Симба наклонил к ней голову и поцеловал её в щеку.

- Ты тоже не спишь, любимая?

- Нет, ведь я не чувствую твоего тепла.

- Я просто вышел посмотреть на звезды. Давно этого не делал.

- Тебя что-то беспокоит?

- Не знаю. Какие-то странные чувства. Наверное, я никак не могу привыкнуть к тому, что наступил прочный мир. Надо будет утром посетить Рафики, хочу знать будущее.

Симба вновь потянулся, вытянув передние лапы вперед и привстав на задних. Потом он повернулся и пошел в пещеру. Нала последовала за ним. Когда Симба улегся, Нала легла рядом с ним и обняла его плечо передней лапой, голову положив на его гриву. Чувствуя её тепло и запах, Симба быстро успокоился и, наконец, заснул.

Утром он встал вместе с восходом солнца. Тревога вновь посетила его сердце. У выхода появилась Нала. Другие львицы тоже просыпались и спускались вниз. Наконец, вышли Кову и Киара и подошли к Симбе:

- Доброе утро, папа!

- Доброе утро, Киара!

- Доброе утро, Симба!

- Доброе утро, Кову! Какие у вас планы?

- Кову хочет испытать меня на охоте. Пожалуй, мы будем охотиться у реки.

- Наконец-то. Удачной охоты. И Киара, пожалуйста, будьте осторожны.

- Что-то случилось?

- Нет, я просто так, по-отцовски.

В этот момент над скалой появился Зазу. Он сделал круг, приземлился и с крайне озабоченным видом подошел к Симбе.

- Доброе утро, Ваше Величество!

- Доброе утро, Зазу. Утренний рапорт?

- Нет, Ваше Величество, – ответил Зазу взволнованным голосом: - Я прилетел только с одной новостью. У нас в Прайдлэнде объявился чужак!

- Что? Чужак? Я так и чувствовал!

- Что ты чувствовал, папа!

- Вчера на северной окраине я нашел останки молодого буйвола трех дневной давности. Это сделал кто-то чужой.

- Сэр, чужака видели на восточной границе. Он пришел с востока на водопой.

- Я немедленно отправляюсь туда.

Нала подошла к Симбе и твердым голосом сказала:

- Ты один не пойдешь. Мы все туда пойдем. Это может быть опасно.

- Зачем против одного идти целым прайдом? Я не думаю, что один лев так опасен.

- А весь прайд и не пойдет. Пойдем мы с тобой, Кову с Киарой, ну и возьмем еще кого-нибудь. Нас пятерых будет достаточно, чтобы чужак благоразумно ушел, если ты ему прикажешь.

- Правильно, Нала. Ты, как всегда, права. Кого возьмем?

- Может Витани? Она последние три дня явно скучает.

- Отлично. Кову, позови Витани, а я предупрежу Сараби, чтобы она осталась за старшую львицу.

Пятерка приближалась к водопою на реке. Симба и Кову шли впереди и о чем-то оживленно разговаривали. Зазу летел над ними. Нала и Киара шли за Симбой и Кову, а Витани плелась в хвосте. Настроение у неё было явно плохое. Она ощущала себя брошенной и ненужной. Старые подруги по клану Зиры не очень хотели общаться с ней, как она поступала раньше с ними, ссылаясь на занятость. Да и подругами их не назовешь. Так, знакомые. Кову все свое время проводил с Киарой и Симбой. «Готовится стать Принцем Прайда». В общем, Витани оказалась в руках одиночества. И если бы не Кову, сегодня она пошла бы куда-нибудь на границу и провела там весь день. И вообще, Витани начала думать о прошении Симбы дать ей свободное право покинуть прайд и пойти куда-нибудь, чтобы найти свое место в этом круге жизни. Возможно, где-то она найдет свое счастье.

Высокая трава саванны расступилась, и они вышли к реке. На водопое никого не было.

- Где он, ты видишь Зазу?

- Нет, Ваше Величество, он уже ушел.

- Проклятье! Опоздали. Ищите следы.

Тут же раздался голос Витани:

- Нашла!

Симба подошел и посмотрел туда, куда указывала Витани. На земле были четкие следы от лап взрослого льва. Симба понюхал их. Едва уловимый запах говорил о том, что чужак здесь недавно прошел.

- Молодец, Витани! Все сюда! Он пошел вдоль реки. Мы пойдем за ним.

- Симба, а если он покинул Прайдлэнд? – спросила Нала.

- Мы будем знать, где его ждать в следующий раз.

- Ты уверен, что он вернется? Может, он просто проходил мимо.

- Нет, я уверен. Похоже, кто-то поселился рядом и ходит в наши земли.

Симба пошел вперед. Все остальные последовали за ним. Следы были четкими. Этот лев шел просто вдоль реки, никуда не сворачивая. Солнце уже было в зените. Наступил полдень. Симба и его спутники приближались к границам Прайдлэнда. Река все больше извивалась, петляя в каньоне между все более отвесными скалами. Внезапно, следы отвернули в сторону от реки и повели по тропинке наверх каньона. Симба остановился.

- Симба, ты уверен, что это наши земли? – спросила Нала.

- Зазу, поднимись повыше и посмотри, видно ли Скалу?

- Да, Ваше Величество. Мы не так далеко от Скалы как кажется.

- Значит мы все еще в Прайдлэнде.

- Определенно, Ваше Величество.

- Тогда вперед наверх.

Поодиночке, они стали подниматься по тропинке наверх. Впереди шел Симба, за ним Кову, потом Киара и Нала. Витани, как обычно, в конце.

В это время на Скале появился Рафики. У входа его встретила Сараби:

- Здравствуй, Рафики!

- Здравствуй, Сараби – Королева Мать! Я пришел к Симбе. Мне надо срочно поговорить с ним. Дело не терпит отлагательства.

- Какое-то предсказание будущего?

- Нет, но с будущим связано очень тесно.

- Сожалею, Рафики, но его сейчас нет дома. Он ушел к реке вместе с Налой и Киарой. Кову и Витани также с ними. Сегодня стало известно о каком-то чужаке, вот они и пошли с ним разобраться.

Рафики выдохнул:

- О, Боже, я опоздал! Только бы все было хорошо...

- Ты о чем Рафики? Что происходит! Этот чужак крайне опасен?

- Нет-нет, Сараби, он не причинит никому вреда... Я о другом. Я должен спешить. Прости, Сараби.

Рафики повернулся и быстрым шагом скрылся в зарослях кустов. Там он остановился:

- Где же их искать! Пойду к нему домой, может он уже там.

Рафики побежал на север, туда, где на одну из скал уже поднимались Симба и его спутники.

Глава 2. Конфронтация и признание.

Тропинка продолжала, петляя, вести вдоль стены каньона наверх скалы. По одному вся пятерка пересекла ручей и подошла к входу в пещеру. Следы явно вели вглубь пещеры. Симба понюхал воздух и прислушался:

- Т-с-с! Он здесь!

Внезапно от стены отделилась тень и двинулась к Симбе. Симба оскалился:

- Выходи!

На открытую площадку перед входом в пещеру вышел лев. Золотистая шерсть с рыжими пятнами переливалась на полуденном солнце. Лев был немного больше ростом, чем Симба и любой из его спутников. Симба сразу обратил внимание на его лапы. Передние лапы были массивными, очень мускулистыми, явно предназначенными для быстрых и смертельных ударов. Не менее массивными были задние лапы. Очевидно, этот лев был очень сильным. Когда он сел напротив Симбы, его мускулистое тело приняло ещё более остро отточенные очертания. Его грудь была белой, и через белую шерсть на животе слегка виднелся розовый шрам. Толстую шею венчала густая черная грива. Его голубые глаза пронзительно посмотрели на Симбу. Симбе стало не по себе, и от этого страха он стал ещё более агрессивным. Лучшая защита – это нападение, покажешь слабость – сомнут и растопчут. Эти правила Симба усвоил сразу после восхождения на трон, благодаря Зире и её клану. А этот лев потенциально мог быть очень опасным.

Симба оглянулся. Кову стоял также в боевой стойке, готовый атаковать, чтобы защитить Киару и других львиц. Все три львицы стояли во второй линии, готовые прийти на помощь, если понадобится. Симба снова повернулся к чужаку и оскалился:

- Кто ты! Что ты делаешь на моей земле!

Лев словно не слышал вопросов:

- Я не ждал вас так рано. Что ж, если пришли, то проходите, чувствуйте себя как дома.

- Мы и есть дома!

- Нет, земля, на которой вы стоите, за пределами Прайдлэнда. Это моя скала и мой дом здесь.

Симбу как током ударило. Этот наглец заявил о претензиях на часть территорий Прайдлэнда. Он явно не считал нужным даже задать вопроса о том, чья это скала. Он просто пришел и занял её! Нет, это было нестерпимо. От чужака следовало избавиться как можно скорее! Глаза Симбы сузились и стали наливаться кровью:

- Твоя скала! Ты ничего не путаешь, чужак!

- Нет.

- Эта скала принадлежит мне, как она принадлежала моему отцу и моим предкам. Отсюда видна наша Скала.

- Я знаю.

- Что! Ты это знаешь!

- Да.

- Тогда ты должен знать, что все, что видно со Скалы, составляет мой Прайдлэнд!

- Нет, не все. Кладбище Слонов тебе не принадлежит. И эта скала тоже. Разве ты не в курсе?

- Здесь я решаю, что мне принадлежит, а что нет!

- Ах, вот как!

- И если ты ищешь себе место для дома, то Кладбище самое подходящее место для тебя! И потом. Ты охотился три дня назад в моем Прайдлэнде и сегодня там был на реке! Ты не спрашивал моего соизволения на это!

- А надо было?

Симба поперхнулся, не зная сразу что сказать. Невозмутимость чужака поражала его. Он явно чувствовал свое превосходство и словно смеялся над ним. За Симбу ответил, оскалившись, Кову:

- Когда приходишь в чей-то дом, надо спрашивать разрешения!

- А разве я пытался пройти на Скалу?

- Ещё чего не хватало! Ты переходишь все границы!

Глаза Симбы сузились:

- Ну, вот что, чужак. Я не знаю, кто ты, и знать не хочу. Но ты сейчас же уберешься отсюда туда, откуда пришел! И чтобы я больше тебя не видел!

- А что ты сделаешь, если я не подчинюсь тебе?

- Тебе лучше не знать. Нас пятеро, а ты один. И мы сможем проучить тебя так, что ты на всю жизнь запомнишь этот день.

Глаза чужака сузились и впились в Симбу:

- Вы собираетесь драться впятером на одного? Я не ожидал такого от тебя. Думал, ты знаешь правила вызовов на бой. А ты только что мне его бросил. Впрочем, я могу забыть об этой твоей оплошности, если ты перестанешь провоцировать между нами конфликт. Давай просто поговорим. Я вижу, ты ничего не знаешь.

- Нам не о чем разговаривать! Я выпроваживаю наглого чужака, который не знает рамок приличий и посягает на мою территорию. И тебе придется либо уйти, либо драться со мной!

- Снова вызов. Осторожнее, я могу его принять.

- Сделайте одолжение, - передразнил его Симба.

Глаза чужака еще более сузились, и он встал в боевую стойку с ироничной улыбкой на лице:

- Ладно. Придется тебя кой чему научить. Но предупреждаю – если хоть один из них двинется с места, тебе будет намного хуже.

За Симбу ответил Зазу:

- Покажите ему, Ваше Величество, вашу силу и силу вашего отца.

Симба стал кружить вокруг чужака, выбирая его уязвимое место для нападения. Чужак стоял в центре и, не двигаясь с места, смотрел на Симбу. На его лице играла улыбка. «Сейчас я сотру её с твоего лица», - подумал Симба и сделал выпад, атакуя сзади на спину чужака. Чужак отпрыгнул с места вправо и встретил Симбу подсечкой левой передней лапы. Симба упал на бок, но тут же вскочил и прыгнул на чужака снова. Симба попытался провести серию быстрых ударов передними лапами, стремясь сбить противника, но он все удары парировал и уклонялся от них, отступая к стене пещеры. «Вот она, победа!», - решил Симба и усилил натиск на чужака. Послышались голоса: «Так его! Бей Симба, он уже проиграл!» Внезапно, Симба понял, что встал на задние лапы. Чужак словно ждал этого. Он ловко уклонялся от яростных атак Симбы, но в какой-то момент он опустил голову и ринулся к животу Симбы. Симба поздно понял, что делает чужак. Он нанес ему два скользящих удара по голове, но чужак не прореагировал. Он обнял Симбу за торс и ударом головы в живот сбил дыхание Симбы. У Симбы потемнело в глазах, и он упал на спину. Симба перекатился и попытался встать, но тут он снова оказался на земле. Чужак перевернул его на спину и навалился сверху, прижав своими массивными лапами правую лапу и голову Симбы к земле. Задние лапы были тоже заблокированы. Симба начал задыхаться. В отчаянии он попытался левой лапой нанести изо всех оставшихся сил удары в голову противника, но в этот момент почувствовал коготь у своего горла и услышал голос:

- Достаточно, Симба! Если бы я хотел убить тебя, я бы уже сделал это.

Симба посмотрел на чужака. Его глаза по-прежнему были с легкой иронией:

- Я сейчас встану, а ты больше не будешь нападать, ОК?

Чужак встал и отошел в сторону. Симба тоже поднялся. Он тяжело дышал. Воцарилась гробовая тишина. Все смотрели на чужака широко открытыми глазами, все ещё не веря в происходящее. Чужак также спокойно сел, как и раньше.

- Надеюсь, Симба, я не очень сильно потрепал тебя? – сказал он, зализывая кровоточащие царапины, нанесенные Симбой.

В этот момент в пещеру вбежал Рафики. Он посмотрел на Симбу, потом на чужака и завопил:

- О, Боже, только не это! Вы подрались! Шторм, почему ты не удержался от этого?

Чужак посмотрел на него и сказал:

- Он выгонял меня из моего дома и не хотел меня слушать. Он хотел подраться, и я пошел ему навстречу. А вот ты, Рафики, уже три дня как должен был рассказать Симбе обо мне, чтобы я мог спокойно подойти к Скале. Вместо этого Симба пришел меня выгонять отсюда. Не странно ли, Рафики?

- Прости, Шторм, я не успел. Ты должен был догадаться.

- Я и догадался.

Беседу прервал голос Симбы:

- Что здесь происходит!

Он повернулся к Рафики:

- Кто это! Ты его знаешь!

Рафики хотел ответить, но его прервал чужак:

- Я думаю, что когда весь твой боевой дух вышел, и ты успокоился, мы сможем, наконец, поговорить. Спрашивай сейчас меня, Симба, я отвечу тебе.

- Кто ты?

- Меня зовут Шторм. Шторм Айзек. Айзек – это мое первое имя, а Шторм – прозвище, которое стало именем. Я учитель.

- Зачем ты пришел сюда? Что тебе нужно?

- Я здесь живу. Очень плохо Симба, что ты не знаешь границ Прайдлэнда. Это не твоя территория. Когда-то эту скалу твой отец Муфаса подарил моему отцу Рамзесу, в благодарность за учебу и в качестве знака большой дружбы и уважения к нему. Рамзес передал её мне.

- Откуда ты знаешь про моего отца? И что это за история с Рамзесом?

- Я знаю твоего отца с детства. Он был у нас, в Долине Прайдов с полгода. Учился.

- Чему?

- Как быть королем. Мы учим подростков из королевских семей в возрасте от года до двух. Потом они проходят через церемонию Совершеннолетия и становятся наследными принцами, а затем королями. Разве ты этого не знаешь, Симба?

Симба посмотрел на него широко открытыми глазами и произнес: «Нет». Шторм повернулся к Рафики и спросил:

- Так Симба, что, совсем ничего не знает!

- Боюсь, что у нас так и не получился разговор на эту тему.

Шторм встал и прошел к выходу. Там он остановился и снова сел. Потом обратился к Рафики:

- Я предупреждал тебя, Рафики. Симбу надо было учить и учить. И это должен был до сего дня делать ты. Эта Акуна Матата повлияла на всю его жизнь. Симба слаб! Разве ты этого не видишь? Он не знает прошлого своего прайда и Прайдлэнда! Не знает даже закона гостеприимства! По этому закону любой странник в любом Прайдлэнде может остановиться не более чем на три месяца и пользоваться гостеприимством хозяина, если он не угрожает Королю, не вмешивается во внутренние дела и не совершает преступлений. И охотиться для своего пропитания он может, Симба, и без разрешения хозяина. Хороший хозяин поделится с гостем. Ты, Симба, этого не знаешь. Не знаешь границ. Пришел выгнать меня из своего дома! И при этом привел с собой всех своих возможных наследников! Кову, Киару, Налу. Даже Витани захватил с собой. Ты понимаешь, что если бы вы все погибли здесь, то прайд Муфасы перестал бы существовать! А убить вас всех было бы легко, здесь самое удачное место для засады. Вон тропинка, вон наверху камни. Сбрось их вниз, и вам конец. Молодец, Симба! Умно поступаешь!

Шторм вновь перешел на прежнее место.

Симба был еще более ошарашен. Он посмотрел на Налу, потом на Шторма и спросил:

- Ты знаешь нас всех? Ты знаешь, кто есть кто?

- Да.

- Откуда! Ведь ты здесь только три дня!

- Ошибаешься, Симба. Три года.

Все, кроме Рафики, выдохнули:

- Три года!

- Да. Не удивляйся, Симба, я умею прятать следы, если нужно. Да и ты был поглощен войной с Зирой. Поэтому ты не знал обо мне.

- Ты знаешь Зиру?

- Да, я знал её. Я знаю все, что здесь происходило более или менее важное за последние три года.

- Ты следил за нами? Зачем?

- Я следил не столько за тобой, Симба, сколько за Прайдлэндом. Так было нужно. Долгое время я не мог открыть свое существование тебе, Симба, хотя должен был сделать это еще три года назад, когда ты стал Королем. Если бы я сделал это тогда, погибли бы две маленькие жизни, очень мне дорогие. Сделал бы это год назад – и мне пришлось бы с ними драться. Только сейчас я могу открыться тебе. Я даже Рафики запретил говорить тебе обо мне до моего разрешения. Только о прошлом. Рафики не знал до недавнего времени, где я прятался. А три дня назад я пришел и велел ему рассказать тебе все, что он знает обо мне. Я знал, что было бы лучше, если бы ты узнал обо мне из доверенного источника. А он этого не сделал.

Симба сидел и раздумывал об услышанном. Нала подошла к нему и осмотрела его:

- Симба, после боя ты даже без царапины!

Потом она повернулась к Шторму:

- Ты дрался без когтей!

- Да, Нала. Симбе ничего не угрожало. Он не может меня победить.

Киара подошла поближе к Шторму:

- Расскажи свою историю.

- Какую, Киара?

- Об этих маленьких жизнях. Что ты имел в виду?

Шторм опустил голову. Его глаза сузились и потемнели:

- Эта история очень болезненна для меня. Она из разряда тех, чем нельзя гордиться и всем рассказывать.

Симба подошел к Шторму:

- Нет уж! Ты знаешь все о нас, мы о тебе очень мало. Ты должен её рассказать нам сам!

Шторм резко поднял голову и зло посмотрел на Симбу:

- Жаждешь узнать мои слабые места?

Потом он посмотрел поверх Симбы, глубоко вздохнул, лизнул все ещё кровоточащую царапину на правой лапе и сказал:

- Ладно. Рано или поздно мне бы пришлось открыть эту маленькую болезненную тайну. Тем более все, кто нужен, сейчас здесь.

Шторм поднялся, прошел к краю площадки перед пещерой и сел. Он смотрел куда-то вдаль и продолжал говорить:

- Однажды, чуть более четырех лет назад, Рафики нашел меня в Долине Прайдов и попросил о помощи. Я пришел.

- Как он тебя нашел? Сам?

- Нет, мы поддерживали связь через Макса.

- А это кто?

- Ястреб. Сейчас познакомишься. Макс!

В пещеру влетел небольшой ястреб и сел на Шторма:

- Добрый день, сэр!

- Макс был связным у твоего отца, Симба, летал к нам и обратно. Зазу знали все, а Макса нет. Поэтому он был надежным каналом связи. После гибели Муфасы, он служил для связи между мной и Рафики. Последние три года он был только со мною. Так вот, я пришел. Рафики сказал, что Шрам совсем сошел с ума, поставил прайд на грань гибели. Более того, он домогался Налы, и та сбежала в пустыню. В общем, Рафики предложил мне убить Шрама, занять место Короля и спасти прайд. Я обещал подумать. В силу моих обязательств, я должен был помочь прайду Муфасы, но при этом я не мог занимать место Короля. Однако в той ситуации последнее и было спасением. Получалось, что я не мог выполнить одного своего долга, не нарушив другого. Поэтому я стал искать выход из тупика. В этот момент я познакомился с одной львицей. Она была не самой красивой, но сердце мое покорила сразу.

На глаза Шторма стали наворачиваться слезы, но он встряхнул головой и продолжил:

- Я любил её! Очень сильно. Просыпался и засыпал с её именем на губах. Мы встречались нечасто, чтобы о нас никто не знал. Я, прежде всего, не желал, чтобы об этом узнал Шрам. Но каждое свидание было как сказка. Я забывал обо всем на свете и был счастлив. Глупец! Я был в её власти. Целых полгода. Потом мы перестали встречаться, так как она забеременела и ждала детей. Нам пришлось прятаться. Правда, недолго. Вскоре я решил присматривать за ней. Я подошел скрытно к Скале и увидел её. Тогда-то я и узнал правду о ней. Я ушел. Потом Макс прилетел и сказал о твоем воцарении. Я отправил Макса с посланием к Рафики, сказав, что я задерживаюсь и как только закончу дела в Долине Прайдов, приду. Три года назад я пришел сюда к тебе, Симба. Но перед Прайдлэндом я встретил её снова. Она не скрывала, что знает обо мне все. Она сказала, что если я войду в Прайдлэнд, то она убьет моих двух детей, которые родились как раз перед моим возвращением. Более того, она пригрозила сделать это, если когда-нибудь узнает о том, что я в Прайдлэнде, или Симба узнает обо мне.

- Какая мать могла так поступить! И зачем! – воскликнула Киара.

Шторм повернулся и посмотрел ей в глаза. Потом набрал воздуха и медленно произнес:

- Зира!

У Киары вырвалось:

- О, Боже! Значит, ты...

Шторм повернулся к Кову и закончил фразу:

- Твой отец.

Потом он подошел к Витани и добавил:

- Твой тоже.

Глаза Витани стали еще больше. Она хотела что-то сказать, но Шторм остановил её:

- Я знаю. Зира говорила, что ты дочь Шрама. Это ложь. Ей легко было соврать про тебя всем, но в отношении Кову – нет. Слишком была очевидна разница между Кову и Нукой, поэтому она и не скрывала, что Шрам не был отцом Кову. Это был их план, а я стал пешкой в этой игре. Им нужен был сильный наследник Шрама. А я мог Зире дать такого сына, какой им был нужен. Вот она и разыграла передо мною любовь, получила, что хотела, а потом взяла детей в заложники, гарантируя, что я не разрушу её план. Я ни минуты не сомневался, что она способна будет убить Кову и Витани, если я не подчинюсь ей. Мне пришлось уйти. Но перед этим она показала мне вас. Вы тогда были ещё слепыми котятами и ничего не видели, но уже постоянно ползали по всему углу пещеры.

Шторм замолчал. В полной тишине он прошел в пещеру и улегся у стены. Его глаза были полны слез. Витани подошла поближе и тоже легла рядом. Шторм продолжил:

- Я не знал, что делать. Я не мог бросить детей, не мог убить Зиру, не мог придти сюда открыто. Я знал план Зиры и должен был уничтожить его. Причем скрытно. В конце концов, я принял решение. Может вы посчитаете его неправильным. Я решил ждать и наблюдать. Поэтому я вернулся тайно от всех, ведь кто-то сдал меня Шраму. Я все эти годы прятался и ждал, пока план Зиры не войдет в стадию, когда она уже ничего не сможет контролировать. Я верил, что Зира не сможет до конца уничтожить в Кову и Витани то доброе, что передаётся у нас от отцов детям. Так оно и произошло: любовь разрушила её план. Когда происходила развязка, меня, к сожалению, здесь не было. Я пришел в самом конце. Мое вмешательство, к счастью, было не нужным.

Кову тихо спросил:

- А если бы оно было нужным?

- Я бы убил тебя, - ответил Шторм и замолчал.

Симба встал:

- Твоя история красива. Но у меня ещё много вопросов и я не доверяю тебе.

- Достаточно, Симба. Я рассказал тебе то, чего не знал никто, кроме меня и Зиры. Ответы на другие свои вопросы ты можешь найти сам. Это не так сложно, если поразмыслить над тем, что я тебе сказал. Пусть это будет твоим домашним заданием.

- Не разговаривай со мной так! Я Король, а не твой ученик!

Шторм посмотрел на него и сказал:

- Оставь меня, Симба. Я хочу остаться со своими детьми наедине. Только когда будете уходить, идите по тропинке через ручей, а за ним сверните направо. Это кратчайший путь на Скалу.

Симбу снова передернуло от этих слов. Шторм явно ставил себя выше его. Поэтому он сказал:

- Мы посмотрим, кто ты есть на самом деле и что тебе нужно. Ты говорил о законе гостеприимства. Я хороший хозяин и не стану его нарушать. Помни о нем и ты.

Симба развернулся и пошел на выход. Нала и Киара двинулись за ним. Кову в растерянности смотрел то на Шторма то на Симбу, не зная как поступить. Потом сказал:

- Прости, мне надо подумать.

Шторм ничего не ответил. Кову развернулся и присоединился к Киаре. Зазу сразу полетел вперед.

Шторм обратился к стоявшему в растерянности Рафики:

- Жди меня у себя дома в полночь. Я приду поговорить с тобой. Забери Макса.

Рафики молча ушел, вслед за ним полетел и Макс. Шторм и Витани остались одни.

Шторм посмотрел на неё и отвел взгляд. Он чувствовал вину:

- Ты можешь презирать меня. Я не был с вами рядом, когда должен был. Я..

- Не надо, - прервала Витани. – Я верю тебе. Я чувствую, ты не лгал. Я чувствую боль в твоем сердце.

- Я всегда любил вас. Больше всего на свете. Поверь мне, я не мог поступить иначе.

Шторм закрыл глаза. Из них по щекам катились слезы. Витани прикоснулась носом к щеке и поймала одну из них.

- Я верю. И Кову поверит. Ведь он твой сын.

Шторм снова открыл глаза.

- Тебе, наверное, пора идти. Солнце катиться к закату. Скоро стемнеет.

- Я хочу остаться с тобой, папа.

Шторм посмотрел на неё и улыбнулся:

- Я не смел просить тебя об этом. Но если ты хочешь, то я буду очень счастлив. Сегодня ты узнаешь все до конца. Но прежде ты должна обещать мне, что ничего не расскажешь Симбе или кому-либо еще до поры до времени. Это очень важно. С Кову я потом сам поговорю. Может быть. Всему свое время. Обещаешь?

- Я обещаю.

Шторм поцеловал её и сказал:

- Отдохнем до полуночи.

Глава 3. Отцы и дети.

В эту ночь Симба снова не спал. Придя на Скалу, он был подавлен. Все его спутники молчали. Сараби почувствовала, что что-то произошло:

- Симба, все в порядке?

Симба устало улыбнулся и ответил:

- Не волнуйся, мама. Ничего такого, с чем бы я не справился, не произошло.

Сараби подошла и поцеловала в щеку:

- Я знаю, Симба. Ты настоящий сын своего отца и достойный Король.

Симба не стал говорить о том, что произошло в пещере на границе. Вместо этого он сделал простое предупреждение:

- Мам, у нас появился гость – лев. Он такой большой, с черной гривой. Его зовут Шторм. Он пока погостит у нас, а там будет видно. Предупреди других львиц.

- А что ему у нас надо?

- Точно не знаю. Но он утверждает, что он – отец Кову и Витани.

- Что? Это правда?

- Похоже на то, мам. Во всяком случае, Витани осталась с ним. Значит, верит.

- А Кову?

- Он в растерянности. Не знает, как поступить.

- Бедный мальчик!

- Я думаю, он сможет принять решение сам. В общем, расскажи другим об этом льве, чтобы завтра не было недоразумений. И ещё, мам. Он очень силен.

- Откуда ты знаешь?

- Это видно и так. Спокойной ночи, мам.

-Спокойной ночи, Симба.

Ночью Симбе приснился старый кошмар. Он снова висел на краю каньона с бежавшим внизу стадом антилоп. Он старался дотянуться лапой до края и выбраться наверх, но снова в лапу впился когтями Шрам. Потом лицо Шрама превратилось в лицо Шторма. Он не сбросил Симбу, а вытащил его на скалу, перевернул на спину и навалился сверху. Он по-прежнему смеялся над ним. Симба стал задыхаться и ... проснулся. Его сердце бешено стучало. Симба вышел на Скалу и глубоко вдохнул предутренний воздух саванны. Светало. Ярко оранжевый диск солнца с кровавым оттенком поднимался над горизонтом. Запели птицы. Саванна просыпалась. Симба услышал сзади шаги. Он обернулся. К нему подходила Нала.

- Доброе утро, Нала.

Нала потерлась носом о гриву Симбы:

- Доброе утро, любимый!

Симба сел на краю Скалы. Нала села рядом:

- Ты не рассказал Сараби о том, что произошло вчера?

- Нет. Ей нет нужды об этом пока знать. Да и другим тоже. Я не хочу, чтобы ходили слухи по долине. Надо будет сказать Кову и Киаре, чтобы тоже пока молчали.

- А если Шторм сам будет всем рассказывать как он победил тебя?

- Тогда я буду с ним драться ещё раз, при всех, и будь что будет. Нала, ты что, решила доставать меня неприятностями с самого утра!

Симба начал спускаться к озеру. Нала побежала за ним:

- Постой, Симба! Извини. Просто я вижу, ты очень переживаешь из-за этого. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: мы все будем стоять только за тебя. Чтобы не случилось, мы всегда с тобой.

- А ничего и не случится. Если он даст мне хоть малейший повод, я тут же избавлюсь от него. Я не верю ему.

- Почему?

- Он был любовником Зиры. Кто знает, что у него на уме. Может он хочет отомстить за нее.

- Но зачем ему афишировать свою любовь к Зире, если он хочет подобраться к тебе? И потом, у него был шанс отомстить вчера!

- Не знаю. Может он хочет отомстить особо изощренным способом: переманить на свою сторону большинство львиц, тайно убить всех нас и стать Королем. Может он что-то планирует особое для нас. В любом случае надо быть настороже. Пусть пройдет срок, и мы посмотрим, кто он такой. А пока мы не будем проявлять особого внимания к нему. Чтобы он не думал, что мы боимся его.

В эту ночь Витани спала так крепко и сладко как никогда раньше. Прижавшись к телу своего отца, она чувствовала его равномерное дыхание, и томившее её чувство одиночества улетучилось. Она почувствовала себя абсолютно защищенной, как когда-то в детстве. И так же, как в детстве, её разбудил толчок:

- Доброе утро, Витани!

Витани перевернулась на спину и потянулась всеми лапами и телом:

- Ещё так рано!

- Да. Самое время для тренировки.

- Чего?

- Пробежки, игр, возможно, охоты. В общем, тренировки.

Витани встала:

- А зачем? Ты и так сильный, папа.

- Чтобы эту силу не потерять.

Шторм и Витани отправились в Прайдлэнд. Новость об этом быстро долетела до Зазу, и он тут же полетел докладывать Симбе. Симба сидел на Скале, к нему подошел Кову, когда прилетел Зазу:

- Ваше Величество, чужак...

- Шторм, - поправил Кову.

- Ваше Величество, Шторм и Витани вышли на охоту!

- На охоту?

- Симба, это может быть интересно. Может пойдем посмотрим?

- Позже, Кову. Когда Зазу нам скажет, где и на кого они будут охотиться. Если это будет что-то выдающееся. А где Нала и Киара?

- Сегодня какое-то женское собрание. Киара, Нала, Сараби и Сарафина куда-то ушли, меня с собой не взяв. Какие-то тайны!

- Ох уж эти мне тайны!

Шторм и Витани вышли на открытую часть саванны недалеко от Скалы:

- Ну, вот мы и пришли. Потренируемся здесь.

- А что мы будем делать?

- Для начала бег трусцой, потом на скорость с препятствиями, потом футбол, купание в реке, ну и, наконец, охота.

- А что такое футбол?

- Я покажу. А сейчас приготовься к бегу. Разомни лапы.

Шторм начал растягивать сначала передние, потом задние лапы. Потом походил и слегка попрыгал на месте. Потом обратился к Витани:

- Когда бежишь, следи, чтобы ритм дыхания совпадал с ритмом бега. Если собьешься и начнешь задыхаться, перейди на шаг, не беги до конца. Поняла? Круг такой: от того одинокого дерева до кустов и обратно. Дерево обегаешь, перед кустами медленно разворачиваешься. Беги за мной. Я пробегу десять кругов, тебе будет достаточно трех-четырех, ясно?

- Да, папа.

Шторм трусцой побежал вперед, Витани за ним. Круг они пробежали друг за другом. На втором круге Витани начала отставать. На третьем круге она уже выбилась из сил и перешла на шаг. Дойдя до дерева, она легла в траву и стала ждать. Когда Шторм подошел к ней после десятого круга, его дыхание было почти таким же, как и перед забегом. Его глаза светились:

- Ну как? Не переживай, через некоторое время ты будешь также хорошо бегать, как и я. И дыхание придет в норму. Если будешь делать это каждый день.

- Тебя так тоже учили?

- Еще хуже. У меня не было травы под боком. Вставай.

Витани поднялась. Её дыхание почти пришло в норму.

- А теперь что?

- Бег на скорость. И в этом нам поможет Макс.

Макс, появившийся на дереве, ответил:

- Да, сэр.

- Будешь считать удары своего сердца. За сколько ударов мы пробежим, это и будет наша скорость. Запомни, Витани. Сердце ястреба бьется намного быстрее нашего. Теперь мы возьмем по ветке и делаем следующее: стартуем от дерева с веткой в зубах, несем её к кустарнику, оставляем, разворот на месте, бежим назад, разворот на месте старта, бежим к кустарнику, хватаем зубами ветку и несем назад. У дерева финиш. Все надо сделать как можно быстрее. Понятно?

- Да.

- Смотри за мной. Ты будешь следующая.

Шторм подошел к дереву, взял ветку и приготовился к старту. Его лапы были сведены в одну точку, спина выгнулась, голова пригнулась к земле, тело напряглось как пружина. Шторм замер. По хлопку крыльев Макса, он выпрямился в горизонтальном прыжке и побежал вперед, широко расправляя свои передние и задние лапы и убыстряясь все больше и больше. Перед кустарником он стал притормаживать, его тело стало разворачиваться, заваливаясь на правый бок, а задние лапы были впереди уже передних. Но Шторм удержал равновесие и не упал. Долетев до кустарника, он выплюнул ветку и снова прыгнул вперед, теперь к дереву. Добежав до дерева, он точно также развернулся и ещё быстрее побежал назад. Возле кустарника он на бегу схватил ветку и с максимальным ускорением прибежал назад. Выплюнув её, он спросил:

- Сколько, Макс?

- Как всегда, лучшая скорость – 127 ударов моего сердца.

- Теперь твоя очередь, Витани.

Витани повторила движения своего отца. Она резво взяла старт, быстро набрала скорость, какую только могла, но перед кустарником не рассчитала равновесия и при торможении растянулась боком на земле. Её задние лапы заскользили по слегка влажной с утра траве, вырывая её с корнем и отбрасывая назад. Витани смогла сгруппироваться, поднялась, выплюнула ветку и вновь набрала скорость. У дерева все повторилось. У кустарника она промахнулась мимо ветки и едва не завалилась на бок снова. Наконец, когда она прибежала назад, она была вся в земле, запыхавшись, но довольная собой, она выплюнула сломавшуюся ветку и спросила:

- Сколько?

- 400 ударов.

- Сколько? Не может быть! Я одна из самых быстрых львиц здесь!

Шторм, улыбаясь, подошел к ней:

- Не переживай. Все правильно. Но ты станешь самой быстрой львицей, это возможно. А теперь пошли купаться. Тебе это даже больше необходимо, чем мне. И не говори, что ты боишься воды и не умеешь плавать!

- Я умею!

- Тогда вперед! Макс, будешь следить за опасностью.

- Да, сэр.

Шторм и Витани быстро спустились к реке. На берегу Шторм сказал:

- Быстро переплывем на тот берег и обратно. Вот и все купание.

Шторм первым вошел в воду и быстро поплыл на тот берег, держа голову высоко над водой. Витани поначалу боязливо коснулась воды лапой, потом тоже вошла и поплыла. Когда она доплыла до середины, Шторм уже возвращался назад. Когда она снова доплыла до середины реки в обратном направлении, Макс громко закричал:

- Крокодилы!

Витани стала грести лапами изо всех сил. Она пулей выскочила на берег и отбежала от реки шагов на двадцать. Потом остановилась и отдышалась. Подошел Шторм:

- Пошли, я покажу тебе футбол.

Они вновь вернулись к дереву. Шторм лапой выкатил округлый камень небольшого размера.

- Смотри. Все просто. Этот камень – наш мяч. Ты можешь катить его или ударять по нему, чтобы он летел или катился, но только передними лапами. Это дерево – ворота. Если мяч ударится в него, значит гол. Ты должна отбирать у меня мяч только лапами или не давать мне отобрать его, чтобы подвести к воротам и забить гол. То же самое буду делать я. Кто больше забьет голов, тот и выиграет.

Витани улыбнулась. Она всегда славилась своим проворством.

Шторм выкатил мяч на середину поля между кустарником и деревом и скомандовал:

- Начали! Ты первая ведешь мяч.

Витани быстро перебирая передними лапами, повела мяч к дереву. Но Шторм преградил ей путь своим телом и не давал подойти. Они стали кружиться на месте. Потом Шторм ловко перехватил мяч и одним ударом направил в дерево. Витани выглядела слегка обескуражено. Шторм заметил:

- Смотри, я веду!

Теперь они поменялись местами и снова начали кружить по полю. Причем их кружение вызывало смех и вскоре они оба смеялись, возились в траве и радовались как котята, когда, наконец, удавалось забить гол. К полудню, когда игра закончилась, они растянулись на траве. Витани мечтательно протянула:

- Я так голодна, что съела бы целого буйвола!

- Отличная идея! Сейчас пойдем охотиться на буйвола.

Витани встала.

- Я пошутила.

- А я нет.

- Но нас мало для такой охоты!

- Нас двое. В принципе более чем достаточно. Пошли.

Шторм встал, отряхнул гриву и пошел к пастбищу, где недавно видел буйволов. Витани пошла за ним. По дороге она спросила:

- А после обеда ты можешь научить меня драться также как и ты?

- Зачем тебе это? Ты прекрасно будешь охотиться без знаний боевых искусств льва. Просто держи себя в форме.

- Я хочу уметь защищаться и нападать, если нужно. В детстве мы с Кову постоянно дрались. Понарошку, конечно. Кову побеждал почти всегда. Но иногда победу одерживала я. Я хочу стать такой же сильной, как и ты, папа.

Шторм рассмеялся:

- И отыграться на Кову за поражения в детстве?

Потом он посмотрел на Витани и сказал:

- Сила не в мускулах, а в твоем сердце. Если ты имеешь сильное, храброе, открытое и преданное любимым сердце, то никто и никогда не одолеет тебя.

- И все же уметь драться очень важно для защиты. А вдруг будет нападение? И что же? Погибнуть с храбрым сердцем?

- Мой отец всегда учил меня, что лучше погибнуть с храбрым сердцем в неравном бою, чем жить трусом. По крайней мере, есть шанс, что более сильный, но трусливый враг отступит, если будет видеть твое отчаянное сопротивление.

- А Зира всегда учила: нападай первым, тогда победишь. Неожиданное нападение – гарант успеха.

- Это годится для охоты на диких зверей, типа буйволов. И то не всегда. Упреждающее нападение – тоже может быть методом защиты, но запомни, Витани, за это приходится дорого платить. Ведь тогда агрессором будешь ты, а не тот, кто хотел напасть на тебя. И все шишки и презрение могут достаться тебе.

- Победителей не судят!

- Судят и ещё как! Особенно после их смерти. Их потомкам достаётся больше всего. Пойми, сильных и агрессивных боятся, но не любят. Скорее даже ненавидят. И этим все сказано. И как только такие сильные слабеют, их тут же уничтожают, отыгрываясь за все годы своего унижения.

- Ты самый сильный лев, папа. Значит и тебя ненавидят?

- Да. Есть такие. А также те, кто боится и поэтому ненавидит, хотя я им ничего плохого не сделал. Они просто боятся превосходящей силы и не верят в свои.

- Ты имеешь в виду Симбу?

- Надеюсь, его страх не приведет к ненависти. У меня много друзей, много врагов, я не хочу быть врагом Симбы.

Шторм помолчал, потом добавил:

- Ладно, я потренирую тебя в борьбе. Возможно, это пригодится тебе в будущем. Но обещай мне, что никогда не будешь использовать эти навыки во вред другим. Ты не будешь обижать более слабых, а наоборот, помогать и защищать их.

- Клянусь, папа.

Шторм остановился. Перед ними было пастбище, на котором паслись ничего не подозревавшие буйволы.

Симба жал новостей на Скале. Кову лежал рядом. Киара и другие еще не вернулись. Кову смотрел время от времени на Симбу. Он видел его беспокойство и догадывался, кем оно вызвано. Но ничего не происходило. К полудню прилетел Зазу и доложил:

- Ваше Величество, докладываю обстановку. Шторм и Витани были в пограничной саванне у реки. Они все утро бегали друг за другом и по очереди. Потом переплыли реку туда и обратно. Потом до полудня играли в какую-то игру.

- Играли!

- Да, Ваше Величество. Как дети.

- Шторм не похож на ребенка. Да и Витани тоже. Это странно... Хм. Тоже мне, отцы и дети!

- Да, Ваше Величество, вы правы, это более чем странно. А сейчас они пошли на охоту.

- Куда?

- Судя по направлению, на пастбище буйволов. Оно там неподалеку находится.

- Буйволов!

- Да, Ваше Величество. Буйволов.

- Это уже интересно.

Симба посмотрел на Кову:

- Пойдем, посмотрим.

Они быстро спустились со Скалы и направились к реке. Они не заметили, что одна львица, которую в прайде считали немного странной, тоже пошла на отдалении за ними.

Шторм и Витани остановились на краю пастбища. Стадо буйволов мирно паслось, словно не чувствуя никакой угрозы, притаившейся за кустами. Шторм заговорил шепотом:

- Так, Витани. Сейчас мы вдвоем будем кружить вдоль стада. Будь крайне осторожна. Буйволы могут атаковать тебя. Если что, прыгай в сторону от стада.

- А долго кружить будем?

- Пока кто-нибудь не отойдет от него.

- А если...

- Так почти никогда не бывает, - упредил вопрос Шторм. – Все, время пришло. За мной.

Шторм легким бегом появился на пастбище и направился к стаду. Витани последовала за ним. Шторм бежал с поднятой головой, осматривая пастбище и определяя вожака стада. Вожаком явно был большой черный буйвол с большими рогами, стоявший прямо посередине пастбища. Шторм побежал прямо в середину стада. Витани, оглядываясь, за ним.

Появление львов вызвало замешательство в стаде. Быки начали издавать протяжный рев, предупреждая об опасности и необходимости собраться вместе. Громче всех ревел вожак. На его голос откликались другие. Разрозненные особи начали сбиваться в группы, помещая молодняк в середину. Молодые буйволы стремились к вожаку. Шторм и Витани пробежали через середину поля, вызывая волны движений среди стада. В конце Шторм крикнул Витани:

- Оставайся здесь и следи за быками!

Потом он развернулся и быстрым бегом побежал вдоль центральной группы стада. Он кружил вокруг них, а стадо, повинуясь движениям вожака, бегало по кругу, чтобы не пустить Шторма внутрь, где прятался молодняк. Но на периферии оставались другие буйволы, дезориентированные, так как не могли подойти к стаду и не знали, что делать дальше. Постепенно, дистанция между ними и стадом увеличивалась. Внезапно Шторм остановился. Стадо по инерции ещё двигалось по кругу, когда Шторм возобновил свой стремительный бег. Он сделал полукруг вдоль стада и устремился к одинокому буйволу, стоявшему к нему задом и повернувшись рогами к Витани. Буйвол поздно заметил опасность и побежал вбок, стремясь к стаду. Шторм, не снижая скорости, повернул в ту же сторону, что и буйвол, и оказался между ним и стадом. Буйвол был отрезан от стада. Шторм стал сближаться с ним в беге и, когда дистанция была минимальна, издал низко звучащий рык. Буйвол, словно завороженный, продолжил бег по прямой. Шторм прыгнул вперед, широко расставив свои лапы. Он приземлился точно на спину буйвола, вцепившись когтями и клыками пасти в шею своей жертвы. Потом он повалил своим весом и силой буйвола на землю. Буйвол пронзительно заревел и попытался встать, но Шторм вцепился в его горло мертвой хваткой и не позволил ему сделать этого. Через пару мгновений все было кончено. Еще хрипевший бык лежал на боку, Шторм стоял передними лапами на его теле и звал Витани к обеду и ужину одновременно. Его дыхание было тяжелым, но ровным. Он улыбался.

Витани подбежала к нему с неописуемым восторгом на лице:

- Вот это да! То, что другие делают сообща, ты справился один! Да еще и молодого завалил! Ух ты!

Шторм сделал пару глубоких вдохов и выдохов, приводя дыхание в порядок, и осмотрелся. Стадо собралось вместе и стояло поодаль, ничего не предпринимая. Этот буйвол спас своей жизнью другой молодняк и теперь стаду ничего не угрожало. Шторм снова вцепился зубами в шею мертвого буйвола и потащил его подальше к кустам. Потом он снова осмотрелся и сказал:

- Приступай, Витани. Даю право первого куска тебе. Бери сердце, могу поспорить, ты в жизни ещё не ела сердца молодого буйвола!

Витани с чувством экстаза в глазах погрузила свои клыки в тело буйвола. Так вкусно она еще никогда не питалась. Нежное мясо молодого буйвола просто таяло в её пасти. Шторм дождался, пока Витани наестся, потом приступил к трапезе сам. Над полем уже скопились тучи стервятников. Они терпеливо ждали, пока Шторм бросит тушу, чтобы продолжить пиршество. Как только Шторм отошел, они набросились на тушу, галдя и пихаясь крыльями. К вечеру от туши остались одни кости.

Неподалеку от пастбища был выступ холма, с которого оно хорошо просматривалось. На нем молча стояли Симба, Кову и Зазу. Они подошли в тот момент, когда Шторм и Витани начали свой забег в середину стада. Они также молча наблюдали кружение Шторма. Кову с некоторой завистью, удивлением и восхищением смотрел на его бег. Когда он увидел финал забега и кульминацию всей охоты, он издал тихий возглас:

- Вот это да!

Симба ничего не ответил. Он сосредоточенно смотрел на Шторма, фиксируя каждое его движение. Кову посмотрел на Симбу и сказал:

- Думаю, немногие так могут. В одиночку справиться с таким буйволом! Он прирожденный охотник и убийца!

Симба оторвал свой взгляд от пастбища и повернулся к Кову:

- Ты попал в самую точку. Он прирожденный убийца.

Симба снова посмотрел на Шторма, вздохнул и тихо произнес:

- Идемте. Здесь больше нечего делать.

Они повернулись и медленно пошли на скалу. Зазу снова летел впереди.

Глава 4. Аутсайдеры.

Прошел месяц. Шторм и Витани почти все время проводили вместе. По утрам они тренировались, бегая, плавая и играя в футбол. Потом они охотились, хотя и не каждый день. Иногда это была охота на буйволов, иногда на других крупных животных. По Прайдлэнду быстро разнеслась слава о Шторме как охотнике, который в одиночку справляется с буйволом. Посмотреть на такую охоту иногда приходили другие львицы, но они так и не осмеливались подходить и познакомиться со Штормом. Они знали, что Симба очень подозрительно относится к нему, и не хотели вызывать еще больших неприятностей. За весь этот месяц Симба ни разу не подошел к Шторму и не заговорил с ним. Шторм не подходил к Скале. Установилось нечто вроде стены отчуждения между Штормом и прайдом Симбы. Эту стену игнорировали только Витани и еще одна львица. Её звали Триша. Триша постоянно следовала за Штормом и Витани. Она уходила со Скалы утром и возвращалась поздно вечером. Никто не знал, что она ходит наблюдать за гостем. Она старалась изо всех сил не обнаружить себя. Никто не знал причины её поступков. Её считали странной. С годовалого возраста она часто уединялась и в одиночку бродила по Прайдлэнду. Её мать Сарко была пришлой львицей, присоединившейся к прайду Муфасы беременной. Никто не знал, откуда она пришла, и кто отец Триши. Сарко не пережила времена Шрама. Многие в прайде считали, что Триша пострадала умом из-за смерти матери, и не обращали на её странности внимания. Кроме того, Триша была неплохой охотницей и всегда возвращалась с охоты с добычей, которой всегда делилась в прайде. Но никому Триша не рассказывала своих мыслей и чувств. Однажды Шторм едва не поймал её. Он и Витани шли к водопою, когда почувствовал очень пристальный взгляд на себе. Шторм остановился и осмотрелся.

- Что случилось? – спросила Витани.

- Т-с-с! Тихо!

Шторм внимательно присмотрелся к кустам, вдоль которых они шли. Среди веток он увидел глаза, пристально смотревшие на него. Он не увидел в них опасность. Наоборот, в них было что-то особенное, притягательное. И интересное. Шторм подошел поближе. В кустах тут же метнулась в сторону тень. На месте осталась примятая трава. Шторм понюхал её. Запах он запомнил навсегда. Потом он принюхался ещё. В этом запахе явно присутствовал запах Симбы. Шторм улыбнулся и сказал:

- Похоже, Витани, Симба следит за нами!

- Что, папа?

- Ничего, Витани, ничего. Пошли дальше.

Триша испугалась тогда и отбежала в сторону. Она ещё не была готова подойти к Шторму и все рассказать. Поэтому она продолжила наблюдать и готовиться к своей самой важной встрече в жизни. Чем больше она наблюдала за Штормом, тем больше осознавала, что этой встречи не избежать.

А Шторм вскоре перестал обращать внимание на негласный эскорт. Его заботили две вещи: как выполнить свое предназначение и наладить отношения с Кову. Он и Симба явно игнорировали его. Причем если Симба хоть как-то проявлял интерес к Шторму, пусть и путем слежки, то Кову не проявлял себя никак. Однажды Витани подошла к нему:

- Как дела, Кову?

- Нормально.

- Давно не виделись...

- Да, ведь ты почти все время проводишь с ним, со Штормом.

- Он наш отец! Почему бы и тебе не проявить хотя бы уважение и не прийти, просто поговорить! Он любит тебя и ждет тебя каждый день!

- Ты знаешь, как Симба относится к Шторму. Я не хочу неприятностей.

- Причем тут это! Ты никогда не боялся причинить какие-то неприятности до прихода в прайд, а сейчас боишься? Ты боишься Симбы!

- Я никого не боюсь!

- Тогда почему?

- Я сам решу, когда мне следует поговорить с ним. Если Шторм хочет поговорить со мной, пусть приходит на Скалу. А то, похоже, что он сам боится.

- Ты дурак! Папа никого не боится! Он просто не хочет ещё раз позорить Симбу его поражением. Симба – слабак, когда он узнает все правду, это перевернет его мир вверх тормашками! И наступит новое время в Прайдлэнде! Оно скоро наступит. Скоро Симба все узнает. И когда это произойдет, когда все всё узнают, я не хотела бы быть на твоем месте! Лучше подумай – ты предаешь своего отца, отворачиваясь от него. Как бы потом ты не пожалел о том, что делаешь сейчас!

Кову попытался схватить её:

- Сейчас ты все расскажешь, что вы там задумали!

Витани оскалилась:

- Попробуй, маленький термит!

Кову попытался атаковать её, бросившись вперед, но Витани ждала этого. Подсечкой она опрокинула Кову и прыгнула ему на грудь:

- Попался! Я победила! Папа прав, его тренировки дают быстрый результат. Я стала намного сильнее. Я сильнее тебя, Кову!

Потом она отпрыгнула в сторону и посмотрела на Кову. Кову вскочил в ярости:

- Я тебя на куски порву! Коврик сделаю для Киары!

- Если поймаешь.

Кову попытался прыгнуть на Витани, но она отпрыгнула и побежала. Кову попытался её догнать. Но не смог. Витани легко и со смехом оторвалась от Кову и начала кружить вокруг по площадке. Вскоре Кову выдохся и остановился. А Витани продолжала смеяться.

- Да... Может, все-таки присоединишься к нам? Хотя бы поправишь свое здоровье, маленький термит! Ха-ха-ха!

И со смехом ушла.

В тот же вечер Кову все рассказал Симбе. Это еще больше встревожило его. На следующий день они отправились посмотреть на тренировки Витани, хотя знали, что она каждый день она упражняется в борьбе. Как и в детстве. Они обнаружили их на открытой площадке перед пастбищем буйволов, где обычно и проводились тренировки. Спрятавшись за высоким кустарником, они стали наблюдать.

Шторм и Витани стояли друг напротив друга в боевой стойке. Шторм сказал:

- Ты должна быть готова к нападению и отражению его. Следи за мной и доверься своим инстинктам. Они должны подсказать тебе правильный ответ. И верь в победу до конца. Если не веришь в свои силы, ты проиграешь.

- Я надеру тебе гриву, папа!

Шторм улыбнулся:

- Уже лучше.

Они начали кружить друг вокруг друга. Потом Шторм атаковал первым, сделав короткий выпад вперед. Витани отразила нападение и сама атаковала. Они сплелись в клубок, нанося удары друг другу. Потом разошлись и снова стали кружить друг вокруг друга. Потом снова сошлись. Так продолжалось много раз, пока Витани подсечкой не удалось свалить Шторма на бок. С радостным воплем она бросилась на него и ... тут же была отброшена назад мощным толчком задних лап Шторма. Он вскочил на все четыре лапы и с места прыгнул на Витани. Витани не успела вовремя вскочить и была придавлена Штормом к земле. Её горла коснулся коготь Шторма:

- Ты мертва, моя дорогая!

Потом он отошел и сел:

- Ты слишком рано поверила в победу и забыла про мои задние лапы. Прыжок, который ты пыталась провести, эффективен при нападении сбоку, а не прямо вдоль тела противника, как это пыталась сделать ты. И следи за дыханием. Выдыхаешься.

- Да, папа. Повторим завтра?

- Обязательно. А сегодня мне надо будет кое с кем встретиться. Время проходит, а он ничего не делает. Значит, пора нашему другу вступать в игру. Симба как ребенок, придется все объяснять понятным для него языком, с весомыми аргументами. А жаль. Я был о нем лучшего мнения. Кроме того, сюда должны придти определенные гости, которых я давно жду. Это уже ясно.

С этими словами Шторм и Витани ушли. А Симба повернулся к Кову:

- Ты прав! Они что-то замыслили. Но я их планы нарушу! Завтра! Мы посмотрим, что будет завтра. Если что, они оба и кто-то еще завтра умрут или уйдут навсегда. Надо предупредить львиц.

Утро следующего дня было тревожным для Симбы. Симба практически не спал. С восходом солнца он отправил Зазу выяснить, где Шторм. Вскоре Зазу вернулся:

- Шторм и Витани, Ваше Величество, находятся там, где и обычно, у пастбища буйволов.

- Так рано!

- Видимо, они проснулись ещё раньше, чем Вы, сэр.

- Это очень странно. Что они делают?

- Ничего, сэр. Просто разговаривают.

- О чем?

- Я не слышал, сэр. Было достаточно далеко.

- Наверняка о чем-то своем. Так, отправляйся к границам и смотри, не приближается ли кто к нам. Также организуй постоянное наблюдение за этими двумя, я хочу знать каждый их шаг.

Зазу улетел. На скалу вышла Нала:

- Симба? Что происходит?

- Нала, я хочу, чтобы все львицы оставались сегодня на Скале. Охоты не будет.

- Почему?

- Я ожидаю, что сегодня произойдет что-то очень важное и серьезное.

- Нападение?

- Возможно. Я не знаю. Шторм что-то запланировал на сегодня. Он кого-то ждет. Он уже в Прайдлэнде.

Симба посмотрел в глаза Налы:

- Я хочу избавиться от него. Он хочет отомстить мне, я уверен. И сделает он это сегодня.

- Может, ты ошибаешься? Поговори лучше с Рафики. Он-то знает Шторма. Почему ты не поговорил о нем раньше?

- Раньше я не был уверен в его намерениях. А сегодня я обязательно поговорю с Рафики. Планы Шторма здесь не пройдут. Иди, скажи львицам, чтобы все были наготове и никуда не уходили.

Для Триши был неприятной неожиданностью запрет покидать Скалу. Она была уже готова все рассказать Шторму и открыть свою тайну. Придется отложить на потом.

Ближе к полудню на Скале появился Зазу:

- Ваше Величество, Ваше Величество! Сюда идут львы! Их много, более десятка! Это вторжение!

- Где они!

- Они идут с северной стороны. Приближаются к ущелью возле Кладбища слонов.

- Отлично, там мы их и встретим. Кову, Киара, Нала!

Кову и Киара выскочили из пещеры. Следом выбежала и Нала.

- Да, Симба?

- Началось. У нас вторжение. Львы идут сюда. Мы встретим их в ущелье Кладбища Слонов.

- Но это не наши земли.

- Мы не допустим их на наши земли.

- Но, может, они идут мимо?

- Нет, они идут сюда, это точно. Соберите всех молодых и сильных львиц. Где Шторм, Зазу?

- Медленно идет на север, вдоль реки.

- Видите, он идет к ним на встречу! Он ждал их! Вот она, месть! Мы опередим его, потом разберемся с ним.

На скале появились Сараби, Сарафина и еще несколько немолодых львиц:

- Симба, почему ты не берешь нас!

- Вы должны будете охранять Скалу.

- От кого?

- От Шторма и Витани. Если что, присоединитесь к нам. Сараби, предупреди Рафики о битве. Пусть ждет меня у себя дома, я не хочу, чтобы он пострадал. Его помощь может понадобиться позже. Все. Все готовы?

- Да.

- Тогда вперед.

Симба и Кову возглавили колонну львиц, которая быстрым бегом спустилась со Скалы и отправилась на север, к Кладбищу Слонов.

Шторм неспешно шел вдоль реки. Витани шла рядом. Шторм глубоко втягивал воздух ноздрями и прислушивался. Было тише, чем обычно. Витани молчала. Она знала, кого ждет Шторм. Она и Рафики, у которого они были этой ночью, узнали о приближении аутсайдеров. Шторм предупредил Рафики, чтобы он не вмешивался в ход битвы и ждал сигнала. Шторм также рассказал о помощи, которая должна будет прибыть завтра. С утра Шторм и Витани шли вдоль реки, ожидая сведений о приближении аутсайдеров. С каждым часом Шторм становился все более тревожным. Ей тоже становилось все больше не по себе. Шторм остановился, снова осмотрелся и сказал:

- Странно, за нами не следит Симба. Я не чувствую привычного запаха.

- Это хорошо или плохо?

- Не знаю. Может, на Скале что-то произошло?

- Мы бы уже знали это, папа.

Они вышли на поляну, где обычно паслись антилопы. Внезапно, Шторм остановился:

- Смотри!

Поляна была забрызгана кровью. На поляне лежали останки десятка антилоп, причем их явно съедали жадно и второпях. Витани удивленно осматривала одни обглоданный скелет:

- Наши львицы так не охотятся. Столько антилоп! Чтобы накормить прайд, достаточно половины этих жертв.

- Это аутсайдеры.

- Они уже в Прайдлэнде!

- Это их разведотряд. Десять жертв, значит, было десять львов. Они пришли на заре, пожрали и вернулись к другим, чтобы рассказать об обилии пищи, которая их здесь ждет. Симба уже знает о них. Вот почему он не следит за нами. Он решил сражаться с ними! Безумец, ему следовало позвать меня!

- Но папа, он же не знает о твоем долге служить ему!

- Мог бы просто предупредить! А так решил втихаря стать героем. Господи, только бы успеть ему на помощь! Муфаса, помоги Симбе продержаться до моего прихода!

Шторм понюхал следы на траве.

- Они пришли с севера, как я и предполагал. Вероятнее всего, они и Симба встретятся у Кладбища Слонов. Симба постарается встретить их не на своей земле. Поспешим, Витани! С божьей помощью мы успеем вовремя!

С этими словами Шторм и Витани побежали вдоль реки. Они спешили туда, где уже стоял почти весь прайд Симбы, и куда подходила стая львов – аутсайдеров.

Ущелье было достаточно узким, чтобы перекрыть его трем – четырем львам. Стены ущелья представляли собой отвесные скалы с уступами, на которых можно было стоять или прятаться в засаде. С этих уступов вела тропинка в долину, по которой бежали к месту предстоящей битвы Шторм и Витани.

Симба и Кову встали бок о бок впереди, за ними расположились Нала и Киара. Остальные львицы располагались чуть поодаль.

Стая львов показалась из-за угла дальней скалы. Впереди шел большой лев с ярко рыжей гривой. Он остановился. Другие львы тоже. Симба сделал шаг вперед и закричал:

- Кто бы вы не были, уходите отсюда! Дальше вам нет прохода! Это наша земля и мы её вам не отдадим!

Рыжий лев тоже сделал шаг вперед:

- Твоя земля станет нашей. Если хочешь жить, убирайся сам!

- Твой план со Штормом не сработает! Я все знаю! Если не уйдешь, я убью тебя, а потом и Шторма!

Рыжий засмеялся:

- Парни, вы слышали! Шторм здесь! Я нашел его! Вперед, нас ждет долгожданная награда! А меня – долгожданная встреча.

Львы рванулись вперед, нападая на Симбу и Кову. Рыжий и ещё группа львов остались на месте:

- Когда первая группа расправится с этими двумя львами, идите и добейте львиц. Или берите их в качестве трофея.

- А ты, Ред?

- У меня другой сюрприз.

Ещё издали Шторм услышал рев дерущихся львов и увидел собирающиеся стаи стервятников в небе. По ним он определил, где происходит битва.

Шторм пробрался на выступы ущелья и посмотрел вниз. Внизу битва была в самом разгаре. Аутсайдеры явно осиливали Симбу и Кову. Они окружили их, пройдя между ними и оттеснив их к стенам ущелья. Киара и Нала дрались позади Симбы. Остальные львицы были отрезаны двумя львами и не могли пробиться к дерущимся Симбе и Кову. Ситуация складывалась критически. Симба выдыхался. Он все менее яростно защищался. Киара упала, и её готовились убить два льва. Шторм посмотрел на Витани и сказал:

- Ты займешься Киарой. Отгони львов. Я займусь Симбой. Приготовься к прыжку! Раз, два, три!

Симба упал от удара. Кровь из раны на лбу застилала ему глаза. Он только успел подумать, что это конец, как вдруг заметил метнувшуюся тень, и занесенная лапа над ним ушла в сторону. В тот же момент он услышал душераздирающий предсмертный крик, перешедший в хрипение. И тут же ещё один. Симба приподнялся и увидел, как Шторм вцепился зубами в горло еще одного льва, нависавшего над Кову. Он тоже захрипел, потом обмяк и завалился на бок. А Шторм уже яростно атаковал других двух львов, не ожидавших такого нападения. Он вращался на месте, нанося удары им по очереди по кругу. От мощных ударов они откатились назад один за другим, оставляя за собой кровавый след. Шторм рванулся в тыл, где Витани дралась с двумя львами, готовившимися убить Киару. Увидев Шторма, они замешкались и пропустили ряд ударов Витани. Послышался хруст костей. Один из них упал и уже не поднялся. Второй побежал назад к другим аутсайдерам. Вслед за ним отбежали и остальные, получив удары от Шторма, Кову и остальных.

Ред стоял и смотрел, как его львы бегут. Он увидел Шторма.

- Время пришло! Перестроиться!

Шторм обежал прайд Симбы, потом выбежал вперед и, обращаясь к львицам, прокричал:

- Всем построиться в ряды! В ряды, я сказал! Сильные и опытные вперед, более слабые назад! Держать строй! Не дайте врагу разбить ваш строй! Иначе смерть!

Ошеломленные львицы послушались и построились в два ряда, плотно перекрыв ущелье.

Шторм посмотрел на Симбу:

- Ты, Симба, Кову, Киара и Нала встанете перед львицами бок о бок! Симба и Кову по центру, Киара справа, Нала слева. Выполнять! Живо!

Симба стоял, словно не слышал Шторма. Шторм подскочил к нему и толчками подогнал к нужному месту. Потом также поставил на место Налу. Киара и Кову встали на указанные Штормом места сами.

Шторм осмотрел ряды и приказал:

- Стоять на месте, чтобы не происходило! Это приказ! Кто двинется вперед, погибнет! Вы отвечаете за себя и соседей по ряду! Не пропускать врага, иначе смерть!

Потом он прошел немного вперед и встал посередине ущелья:

- Витани, ты будешь справа от меня! Встань чуть позади, чтобы я не задел тебя.

- Да, папа!

Надвигавшаяся колонна аутсайдеров, увидев новый боевой порядок, остановилась. Ред был впереди. Он встретился глазами с глазами Шторма. Его тело напряглось:

- Шторм!

- Ред!

- Я давно искал тебя!

- Кто ищет, тот всегда найдет. Я тоже ждал тебя, Ред!

- Значит, этот день настал.

- Да. Давай закончим все здесь и сейчас. Ты и я. Один на один. Никто не вмешивается. Если победишь, дашь возможность им уйти, никого не трогая. Земля твоя.

- Идет.

- Если я одержу победу, я никого не трону, если они развернутся и уйдут навсегда. Даю слово Шторма!

- О, не беспокойся, тебе не придется его сдержать!

- Поклянись именем своего отца, что сдержишь свое обещание! Твое слово ничего не стоит, твой отец был честнее тебя!

- Ты убил его!

- Да. Но я его уважал. Клянись!

- Даю слово Абдулы, я сдержу обещание!

- Дай мне минуту поговорить со своими.

- Давай. Приговоренный к смерти имеет право на последнее желание.

Шторм подошел к Симбе и быстро заговорил:

- Чтобы не случилось, не вмешивайся. Если я погибну, ты не вступишь в бой, а уйдешь вместе со всеми на мою скалу. Это приказ!

- Что! Я не собираюсь...

- Заткнись и слушай! Если ослушаешься меня, погибнешь и ты, и все остальные! Тебе с ними в одиночку не справиться. А на скале ты дождешься помощи и вернешь землю. Лучше потерять её на один – два дня, чем навсегда вместе с жизнью. Помощь уже в пути.

- Твоя минута истекла, Шторм!

Шторм обернулся:

- Иду.

Потом повернулся к Витани:

- Если что, отведешь прайд и все расскажешь. Сделаешь так, как мы говорили вчера. И не вздумай мстить за меня! Мне важно, чтобы ты выжила.

- Порви его, папа! Я буду молиться за тебя.

Шторм развернулся к Реду. Его тело напряглось, стали видны все мускулы лап, голова пригнулась, глаза сузились, когти впились в землю:

- Я готов.

На мгновение они оба застыли в одинаковых позах. Установилась тишина. Потом с диким криком они рванули навстречу друг другу. В прыжке они столкнулись и сцепились когтями лап в смертельной схватке. И Шторм и Ред, стоя на задних лапах, старались достать горло друг друга, при этом блокируя попытки добраться до своего. И Шторм и Ред старались завалить друг друга на землю, чтобы добраться до горла. Однако они оба обладали примерно равно силой и поэтому просто кружили вокруг оси, впившись когтями в тело друг друга, пихаясь мордами и издавая непрерывный боевой рык. Со стороны это было похоже на некий танец. Наконец Шторму удалось повалить Реда на бок, но мощным ударом слева он был отброшен в сторону. Они оба вскочили, поднялись на задние лапы, подняв вверх передние с растопыренными когтями. Издав истошный крик, они оба снова ринулись друг на друга и стали яростно наносить удары друг другу, стремясь нанести их как можно больше.

Шторм уже не чувствовал боли. Он действовал как машина. Его удары были автоматическими. Он наносил их куда попало, желая попасть в голову. Он не обращал внимания на удары Реда. Его мозг был сконцентрирован только на победе любой ценой. В какой-то момент он пропустил страшный удар в голову. Сознание на момент померкло. На глаза стала капать кровь. В этот момент Шторм пропустил еще удары, которые отбросили его тело на стену ущелья. Он ударился спиной о камни, но устоял на задних лапах. В этот момент Шторм понял, что Ред хочет вонзить свои когти в самое незащищенное место – в живот. Он застыл на мгновение. Ред с победным возгласом устремился к животу Шторма. Но в тот момент, когда он уже готов был вонзить свои когти и зубы в живот Шторма и разорвать его, Шторм высоко подпрыгнул вверх на задних лапах и выпрямляясь горизонтально. Ред только провел когтями по животу Шторма, расцарапывая его до крови, но не вонзаясь в него. Он распластался на земле и только в этот момент понял, что попал в ловушку. Шторм упал прямо на него, сверху, и, придавив к земле, вонзил свои зубы в бедро Реда. Брызнула кровь и хрустнула кость. Ред истошно завопил от боли и попытался достать бедро Шторма. Шторм снова подпрыгнул с разворотом в воздухе. Ред попытался перекатиться и встать. Но приземлившийся Шторм рванулся к нему сбоку. В тот момент, когда Ред был готов вскочить на ноги, Шторм налетел на него и, вцепившись зубами в шею, оседлал сверху. Ред попробовал вырваться, перекатившись по земле, но было поздно. Молниеносным движением Шторм обхватил переднюю часть шеи Реда лапами и, вонзив когти, резко потянул назад, разрывая плоть и кровеносные сосуды Реда, снабжавшие головной мозг. Кровь брызнула во все стороны. Ред захрипел и начал заваливаться на бок. Шторм упал на него сверху и не отпускал его, пока тот не затих.

В полной тишине Шторм поднялся и повернулся к спутникам Реда:

- Убирайтесь с моей земли, пока я вами не позавтракал!

После чего поднял голову и издал победный рев, эхо которого прокатилось по всему ущелью.

Аутсайдеры разбежались в страхе кто куда.

Глава 5. Изгнание.

Симба напряженно наблюдал за Штормом. Но в его голове постоянно крутилась одна и та же мысль: «Он ведет себя, словно он король!». Симба впал в ярость, когда Шторм отдал приказы ему и его прайду. Он перешел все мыслимые границы! Теперь, необходимо было что-то предпринять, иначе его власть не будет стоить и кости мертвой антилопы. Последние слова Шторма о земле окончательно решили его судьбу. Он объявил Прайдлэнд своим! Теперь его план стал окончательно понятным. Шторм разыграл этот кровавый спектакль, чтобы продемонстрировать всем свою силу. Потом он объявит себя королем, многие львицы, памятуя о сегодняшней битве, перейдут на его сторону, чтобы выжить. Да и другие звери тоже признают его власть. Он и Витани тренировал как помощницу, если силы будут не в его пользу. Вот оно! Месть Шторма за Зиру! Глаза Симбы налились кровью. Не бывать этому! Лучше сейчас или погибнуть или изгнать его и Витани со своей земли, пока Шторм слаб после боя.

Шторм, слегка покачиваясь, подошел к прайду и сел. Его белая грудь теперь была темно красной от крови. Черная грива отливала на солнце кровавыми пятнами. На лбу виднелась кровавая рана. Кровь из неё капала вниз, иногда попадая на глаза, так что Шторм периодически размазывал её лапой по лицу. Минутный шок от вида Шторма поразил всех, даже Симбу. Потом вопль Витани разорвал тишину:

- ПАПА!

Витани подскочила к нему и тут же принялась зализывать рану на лбу. Ещё одна львица отделилась от прайда и подбежала к Шторму, но остановилась в нерешительности.

Шторм опустился на четвереньки. Симба вышел вперед. Шторм снова поднялся и сел:

- Подожди, Витани. Потом.

Шторм посмотрел на Симбу и уставшим голосом сказал:

- Все кончено, Симба. Ред мертв, его спутники больше не потревожат нас. Можно возвращаться домой.

- Спасибо за разрешение, Король Шторм! – передразнил его Симба.

- Твой юмор неуместен.

- А я не шучу. Ты думаешь, я не догадался? Я все знаю о тебе и твоих планах! Новое время в Прайдлэнде! Твое время!

- Что ты несешь! Какое новое время? О чем ты!

- Не прикидывайся! Витани проговорилась Кову об этом «новом времени», когда пыталась привлечь его на твою сторону! Кову все рассказал мне! И вчера мы слышали ваш разговор. Ты ждал этих гостей и говорил с кем-то.

- Кову, предатель! – закричала Витани: - Зачем ты сделал это! Ты же ничего не понял, что я имела в виду! Идиот! Папа, прости меня!

- Сама предательница! – оскалился Кову: - Ты предала нас! Вы хотите изгнать Симбу и взять власть в свои руки! Вы мстите за Зиру!

- Что! – Шторм поднялся с места. Его глаза расширились:

- Это неправда! Как ты, Кову, мог додуматься до такого!

- Молчать! – повысил голос Симба: - Ты сам доказал, что это правда! Твои тайные переговоры с Витани, сокрытие каких-то тайн! Ты думаешь, я не догадаюсь, что вы замышляете? Твой кровавый спектакль был последним доказательством! Ты вел себя, словно ты уже король! Ты отдавал приказы моему прайду! Ты осмелился отдавать приказы мне!

- Чтобы спасти тебя!

- Я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи! Когда мы разговаривали в последний раз, я сказал тебе, чтобы ты помнил о законе гостеприимства. Ты сам о нем рассказал. Ты же его и нарушил! Ты вмешался в наши внутренние дела, покусился на Прайдлэнд, назвав его своим!

В глазах у Шторма потемнело. Слова Симбы отзывались в его голове гулким эхом. Шторм почувствовал резкий приступ боли по всему телу. Шторм все больше впадал в ярость. Симба в тишине продолжал:

- И поэтому я изгоняю тебя, как опасного гостя! Если ты ещё раз появишься здесь, тебе придется иметь дело со всеми нами!

Витани закричала:

- Нет, Симба, не делай этого! Выслушай нас! Ты все неправильно понимаешь! Спроси о нас у Рафики!

- А ты, Витани, изгоняешься за участие в заговоре против меня и своего брата! Это мой окончательный приговор! Вон отсюда!

В этот момент раздался крик Шторма:

- Не-ет! Идиот, что ты наделал!

Симба повернулся, чтобы уйти:

- Я не желаю слушать твои оскорбления!

Шторм прыгнул вперед на Симбу и придавил его к земле. Львицы зарычали и начали надвигаться на Шторма. Витани встала рядом с отцом. Шторм оскалился:

- Еще шаг, и я убью его! Вам придется выслушать меня!

Симба ударил Шторма и тут же почувствовал коготь у шеи. Шторм наклонил к нему кровавое лицо и сказал:

- Ты осудил меня, но у любого подсудимого, даже будь он трижды виновен, есть право на ответное слово! Иначе это не суд, а судилище! Муфаса был намного справедливее тебя, трусишки, ставшего королем из под палки!

Шторм слез с Симбы:

- Хочешь ещё раз опозориться перед всеми, доказать свою несправедливость! Давай иди! Когда ты все узнаешь, я тебе не позавидую.

Симба сел и отряхнулся:

- Ладно. Закон моего отца выше всего. Говори, что хотел и убирайся! Все равно тебе нет веры!

- А мне плевать, веришь ты мне сейчас или нет! Ты думаешь, я гость на этой земле! Ты ошибаешься! В день твоего представления на Скале я встречался с Муфасой и заключил с ним союз. Он поселил меня здесь, приняв в свой прайд, а я поклялся, что буду защищать всех вас до конца своих дней! Я обещал научить тебя, Симба, искусству быть королем, как когда-то мой отец учил твоего!

- Ложь! Ты придумал это в оправдание, но я не верю тебе!

- Спросишь потом у Сараби, она видела меня в тот день! Именно тогда я познакомился с Рафики. Он знал все с самого начала. Макс стал связным между нами. Я должен был уйти, чтобы закончить тренировку. Я должен был вернуться навсегда ровно через год. Смерть Муфасы помешала этому плану исполниться. Но Рафики не прекращал связи со мной. Вот почему он обратился ко мне с просьбой о помощи. Дальнейшую историю ты знаешь. Я предвидел, что ты не очень радостно примешь меня. Я знал, что ты боишься превосходящей силы. История с Кову показала мне твой страх.

- Он был частью плана Зиры! И потом я исправил свою ошибку!

- Не в этом дело! Ты осудил его публично за то, чего он не совершал! Причем не дал ему возможности хотя бы слово сказать в свою защиту! Ты осудил его так же, как и меня! Но я не Кову, вины за собой я не чувствую! Поэтому я не боюсь тебя! А мой сын боится, что ты снова осудишь его по нелепым обвинениям, вот и смотрит тебе в пасть. Даже меня предал! Хоть ты его уже и не боишься, ведь он доказал тебе свою лояльность. Я не стал тебе говорить всего сразу тогда на Скале, особенно после того, как победил тебя в борьбе после твоего вызова. Я все же думал, что ты будешь умнее. Что ты сам заинтересуешься моей персоной. Ты знал, что Рафики знает меня. Почему ты не спросил его обо мне? Это было трудно!

Шторм все больше брал свои чувства под контроль и держался прямо изо всех сил, которые покидали его вместе с кровью из ран. Его голос, тем не менее, стал стальным:

- Я ошибся в тебе, Симба. Возможно, я должен был рассказать тебе все сразу, с доказательствами, а не устраивать школу для взрослых с решением задачки не для твоего, как оказалось, ума. Я переоценил тебя и свои возможности. Я сказал Рафики, чтобы он подождал, пока ты сам не проявишь интерес. А что касается того разговора, что ты подслушал вчера, то знай. Я действительно ждал аутсайдеров. Они жили неподалеку и искали земли со слабыми прайдами, чтобы занять их. Банда Реда была наиболее крупной и опасной. Я три года водил их по пустыне, отводя их от тебя. И гиен прогнал. Тебя никто три года не беспокоил благодаря мне. Позавчера я отправил Макса на очередной патрульный полет вдоль границ. Он увидел банду, идущую сюда, и полетел к моему отцу – Рамзесу. Именно его я позвал на помощь. Когда Макс не прилетел, я знал, что Ред идет сюда. Я ждал его. И пошел предупредить Рафики. Я также приказал ему рассказать всю правду. Я собирался предупредить тебя утром, когда нашел бы следы и узнал, с какой стороны они придут. Ты опередил меня. И все же я успел. Я выполнил свой долг. А ты меня так хорошо отблагодарил! Меня и Витани. Мы спасли тебя, а ты нас выгнал! Твой страх не позволил тебе мыслить логически! Если бы я хотел отомстить тебе, Симба, ты был бы уже мертв! У меня было столько шансов сделать это. Но твой страх диктует тебе избавиться от меня. И ты добился своего! Ты предал меня, Витани и своего отца! Ты уничтожил только что мой союз с Муфасой, так как ты наследник! И пусть ты плохой король, но король! И только что разрушил то, что создавалось до тебя и для тебя!

Шторм почти обессилел. Он помолчал мгновение и продолжил:

- Мы уходим! Вы все предали меня и Витани! Я больше не хочу вас видеть!

Шторм, шатаясь, медленно двинулся по ущелью в сторону Прайдлэнда:

- Отойдите! Я иду домой, на свою скалу.

- Только попробуй войти...

- То что, Симба, ты нападешь на меня всем прайдом и убьешь? Я даже раненый угроза для тебя! Черт вас возьми! Делай что хочешь, но я иду в свой дом!

Шторм и Витани прошли сквозь ряды львиц, которые расступились, пропуская их. Они прошли с высоко поднятыми головами, ни на кого не смотря и оставляя кровавый след. Львицы со страхом и уважением смотрели на Шторма. Внезапно Шторм обернулся:

- И помни, Симба, мой отец придет сюда очень скоро. Смотри, не опозорься, принимая его так, как принял меня. Сараби знает его очень хорошо, они друзья.

С этими словами он повернулся обратно и побрел прочь. Витани шла рядом с ним. Внезапно одна львица сорвалась с места и кинулась за ними вслед. Это была Триша.

Шторм свернул с дороги и пошел через высокую траву саванны. Внезапно он остановился:

- Витани, - почти прошептал он: - Мне очень плохо. Иди за Рафики. Я постараюсь дойти до скалы...

- Папа, я помогу тебе!

- Иди за Рафики...

Внезапно появилась Триша:

- Я помогу ему. Иди за Рафики. Скорее!

- Ты кто такая! Тебя послал Симба!

- Симба меня никуда не посылал. Я сама ушла. Это правда. Поверь мне, Витани, у нас нет времени для пререканий. Сам Шторм не дойдет, а без Рафики он погибнет. Я доведу его до дома, а ты приведешь Рафики с лекарствами. Я знаю, где скала Шторма.

- Откуда!

- Потом. Все объяснения потом. Клянусь, я не сделаю вам ничего плохого, я очень хочу помочь. Беги же!

С этими словами Триша подошла к едва стоявшему Шторму. Его глаза были почти закрыты, тело дрожало.

- Послушай, Шторм! Падай на мою спину, я дотащу тебя. Только держись зубами за мою шею и не перекуси её!

Шторм едва слышно прошептал:

- Помоги мне...

Триша подлезла под Шторма и подставила спину. Шторм упал на неё, его тело обмякло. Он взял зубами Тришу за шкирку. Триша с усилием встала:

- Поправь его на моей спине! Дай мне его передние лапы в зубы!

Витани помогла Трише взять передние лапы Шторма в зубы, потом носом поправила тело. Триша поволокла Шторма на скалу, а Витани, убедившись, что она тащит его в верном направлении, со всех сил побежала к дереву Рафики.

Рафики как раз заканчивал приготовление мазей для ран, когда к дереву подбежала Витани. Увидев её, Рафики спустился к ней:

- Здравствуй, Витани! Я уже слышал победный клич Шторма и как раз заканчиваю приготовления. Сейчас я приду на Скалу, можешь так и передать Симбе и Шторму.

- Ничего Симбе я передавать не буду. Ты пойдешь со мной на другую скалу. Мой папа очень тяжело ранен!

- Разве он не с Симбой?

- Нет.

- Что произошло!

- Нас выгнали.

- Что! Тогда я тем более должен попасть на Скалу как можно быстрее! Я все ему объясню и он изменит свое решение. Кроме того...

Витани не стала слушать его до конца. Она подошла и взяла его лапой за горло:

- Нет времени для пререканий! Мой папа умирает! И либо ты сам пойдешь либо я притащу тебя силой!

Рафики снова полез на дерево:

- Я только за мазью. Поможешь мне донести.

Когда Витани и Рафики приблизились к скале Шторма, то увидели Тришу, медленно взбиравшуюся на скалу со Штормом на спине. Витани подбежала к Трише:

- Я помогу!

- Не надо! Упадет, - едва слышно ответила Триша.

На скале она аккуратно положила Шторма у входа в пещеру. Её спина была в крови. Рафики осмотрел Шторма. Триша и Витани стояли тихо и смотрели на Шторма. Шторм тяжело дышал. Его тело поднималось и опускалось, со свистом выпуская воздух. Он был без сознания. Рафики смазал мазью раны на животе, потом повернулся и сказал:

- Я сейчас спущусь за листьями папоротника и водой. Мне нужна помощь.

Триша вышла вперед:

- Я помогу.

Витани посмотрела на нее, но ничего не сказала.

Вскоре они вернулись. Воду в половинках кокоса нес Рафики, а Триша несла в зубах листья. Рафики промыл рану на голове Шторма и приложил листья. Тоже он сделал и на животе. Потом еще раз все смазал мазью.

- Папа выживет? – тихо спросила Витани.

- Если переживет эту ночь, то да, – ответил Рафики: - Прости, я сделал все, что мог, но Шторм потерял слишком много крови. Я буду молиться, чтобы его тело и дух выдержали это испытание. А теперь я должен идти к Симбе. Там тоже есть раненые.

- Нет. Там нет раненых, – сказала Витани: - Только ушибленные на голову. И имеющие пару царапин. Никто не умирает, все живы, здоровы. Поэтому эту ночь ты, Рафики, проведешь с нами, одна я, случись что, не справлюсь. А ты можешь идти, львица. Не знаю твоего имени, но тебе огромное спасибо.

- Меня зовут Триша. И я никуда не пойду. Я остаюсь.

- Что! Зачем! Ты же нас не знаешь! Мы изгнаны!

- Я все объясню завтра, когда Шторм придет в себя.

Витани хотела что-то сказать, но Триша прикрыла ей лапой рот:

- Не спорь со мной. И верь. Он выживет, обязательно выживет. Потому что мы этого хотим, потому что он нам нужен. А мы нужны ему. Давай ложись спать. Будем дежурить по очереди. Сначала я, потом ты. Я разбужу тебя. И ты, Рафики, устраивайся поудобнее.

Рафики ответил:

- Ложитесь отдыхать сами. Мне еще кое-что надо сделать. Я не буду спать и пригляжу за вами.

- А ты не уйдешь к Симбе?

- Обещаю, что нет.

Витани легла у входа на скалу:

- Я не буду спать тоже.

Триша подошла к Шторму и легла рядом с ним, положив свою голову на его шею. Она нежно лизнула его гриву и прошептала:

- Любимый!

Глава 6. Предсказание.

Сараби встречала Симбу и прайд у входа на Скалу. Симба шел впереди, остальные позади. У всех был очень уставший вид. Симба и Кову были испачканы кровью. Сараби подошла к Симбе и нежно потерлась носом о его гриву:

- Я уже слышала о вашей победе. Ты весь в крови! Надо срочно позвать Рафики.

- Это не моя кровь. В основном. А за Рафики не беспокойся. Он сам должен прийти, чтобы серьезно поговорить. Но мы так устали, что лучше разговоры оставить до завтра. С тобой, мама, тоже.

- Иди, ложись, сынок, отдыхай. Мы с Муфасой очень гордимся тобой. Завтра все расскажешь.

Ночью Триша проснулась от страшного крика. Кричал Шторм. Его тело билось в конвульсиях. Рафики стоял у изголовья и гладил Шторма за ухом. Витани стояла вся в слезах. Сквозь крики иногда слышались слова:

- Ма-а-ма, по-мо-ги мне! Ма-а-ма! Забери меня!

Триша спросила Рафики:

- Он зовет маму!

- Его мать умерла. Шторм страдает от страшной боли, но я не знаю, что с ним. Господи, мы потеряем его, если он не успокоится! Его сердце может не выдержать!

Триша встала и легла вокруг головы Шторма. Она обхватила её лапами и стала лизать его загривок и лицо. Триша приговаривала:

- Тише, успокойся... Как его звали в детстве?

- Айзек.

- Успокойся, Айзек, милый, любимый. Я рядом, тебе ничего не угрожает.

Её тело начало издавать тихое и равномерное мурлыканье, какое издает мама при кормлении котят. Шторм перестал кричать, конвульсии его тела прекратились. Он задышал ровно и спокойно.

Рафики подошел и посмотрел в глаза Трише. Он помолчал и сказал:

- Предсказание сбылось. Это ты.

Рафики сел рядом и закрыл глаза. Он снова вернулся в тот день, когда впервые познакомился со Штормом.

В тот день, после церемонии, он был у себя на дереве и только что закончил предсказание для Симбы, когда появился Муфаса. Рафики тут же спустился с дерева:

- О, Ваше Величество! Как я рад видеть Вас!

- Перестань, Рафики. Я пришел поблагодарить тебя за церемонию. Я очень благодарен тебе и хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить. Айзек!

Из кустов вышел большой молодой лев с блестящей черной гривой. Он подошел, сел и слегка застенчиво сказал:

- Здравствуйте.

Муфаса продолжил:

- Вот, Рафики. Это Айзек. Он сын Рамзеса. Это о нем я говорил, когда рассказывал тебе о моем пребывании в Долине Прайдов. Он теперь будет жить у нас. Я только что принял его в прайд.

- Да-а! Поздравляю тебя, Айзек! Но почему ты не объявил об этом раньше, Муфаса?

- Пусть пока это будет тайной. Я доверяю её и тебе. Об этом пока знают только трое: ты, я и Айзек. Не хочу, чтобы Шрам узнал раньше времени. Он очень умен и может что-нибудь предпринять. Айзек будет учителем моего сына и защитником прайда. Он самый сильный лев, которого я знаю. Даже сильнее меня.

- Правда!

Айзек улыбнулся:

- Муфаса очень любит бороться и я тоже. Мы часто тренировались вместе у моего папы. Но сейчас я должен уйти, чтобы закончить тренировку. Муфаса рассказал мне про аутсайдеров. Я должен узнать о них все. А для этого я ухожу к ним. Буду жить с ними в степи и пустыне, узнаю повадки. Тогда я смогу предсказать их ход мыслей.

- Но они наверняка знают, кто такой Айзек.

- Да, но они не знают, кто такой Шторм. Пока не знают.

- Шторм?

- Под этим именем я выступал на чемпионате Долины по борьбе в супертяжелом весе.

- Вот видишь, Рафики, - засмеялся Муфаса: - Он очень умный и сильный. Он лучший подарок от моего друга Рамзеса. К тому же он очень предан нам и любит эту землю. Я абсолютно доверяю ему все наши тайны и верю в него. Он также надежен, как и это могучее дерево.

- Что ж, Муфаса. Сегодня у тебя двойной праздник. Ты получил наследника и его учителя и защитника. В виде дерева.

- Да, это мой самый счастливый день в жизни.

Айзек подошел к Рафики поближе и застенчиво спросил:

- А вы не могли бы мне предсказать кое-что?

- Что именно?

- Ну-у... Мою будущую жену. Я очень хочу знать, кто ей станет...

Рафики очень удивился, а Муфаса рассмеялся:

- Айзек, я отдам тебе любую львицу, какую захочешь! Кроме моей жены! Ха-ха-ха!

Рафики задумчиво посмотрел на Айзека и сказал:

- Я не могу предсказать тебе имя, но я могу посмотреть на твою судьбу в общих чертах.

- Да, да, пожалуйста!

Рафики сел, скрестив ноги и подняв руки ладонями кверху. Слегка покачиваясь, с закрытыми глазами он что-то бормотал себе под нос. Потом встал, взял кокос и разбил его. Посмотрев на его содержимое, он сказал:

- Я вижу большую и сильную любовь. Эта львица уже родилась и сейчас живет здесь. Она будет влюблена в тебя с первого взгляда. Ты не сразу заметишь её, она сама найдет тебя и поселит в твоем сердце любовь. Она спасет тебя и утешит тебя. Куда бы ты не пошел, она последует за тобой. Ты будешь с ней до конца своих дней. Но имя львицы, которая предназначена судьбой тебе, Айзек, покрыто тайной. Я не могу сказать его. Кроме того, в твоей судьбе есть и будет играть важную роль ещё одна львица. А за ней маячит тень еще одной львицы...

Муфаса, улыбаясь, подошел к Айзеку, и, положив лапу на его плечо, сказал:

- Это самое общее и бессмысленное предсказание, которое я когда-либо слышал. Забудь о нем, Айзек.

- Почему?

- Ну посуди сам. Когда ты придешь через год, когда ты поселишься открыто, я гарантирую, что все незамужние молодые львицы выстроятся в очередь и будут наперебой признаваться тебе в любви с первого взгляда, вздоха и так далее. Как же ты выберешь?

- Ну-у, сердце подскажет...

- Именно. И потом. Зачем этой львице тебя спасать, утешать? Куда-то за тобой идти? Ведь тебе не зачем будет потом куда-то уходить с семьей. Мы ведь уже решили все. Здесь твой дом. А насчет спасения, так это вообще глупости. Я не представляю, что может такого произойти с тобой, что потребует спасения тебя. Ты можешь справиться с кем угодно, даже со стаей гиен. Ты умен, силен. Ты сам можешь спасти эту львицу. Может так ты познакомишься со своей женой? А то, что за ней будут маячить другие львицы, не потерявшие надежды, так это и без предсказаний ясно. И кстати, тебе следует сразу пресечь все мысли об этих тенях твоей жены. Мне нужна счастливая, прочная семья.

Айзек помолчал, потом улыбнулся:

- Пожалуй, ты прав! А жаль, такое красивое предсказание и не сбудется.

Рафики ничего не ответил. Он продолжал сидеть, размышляя о сказанном. Он знал, что это было откровением, предсказывавшим нелегкую, полную страданий судьбу для этого молодого льва. Но если он будет жить здесь, не значит ли это, что и Прайдлэнд ждут нелегкие времена? Ведь его судьба теперь тесно связана с судьбой Симбы и Муфасы. Но может, он все-таки ошибся? Или, может, просто этому льву не будет долго вести в любви?

Муфаса оторвал его то этих мыслей:

- Рафики, я хочу еще кое с кем тебя познакомить. Макс!

На ветке тут же появился ястреб:

- Добрый вечер!

- Рафики, это Макс. Он будет связным между тобой и Айзеком. Он найдет его где угодно, к тому же он очень быстр. И также очень надежен. Отныне, если мне надо будет связаться с Айзеком, я приду к тебе, а ты отправишь Макса. Макс также будет периодически летать и проверять, где Айзек. Все новости ты будешь докладывать лично мне. И помни, Рафики. Об Айзеке никто больше пока не должен знать. Никто! Даже моя любимая Сараби. Ты не смеешь о нем рассказывать, пока он сам не придет и не прикажет тебе или это не сделаю я. Ты также помни. Все, что делает Айзек, делается с моего одобрения и повеления, даже если я и не говорил ничего. Я доверяю ему абсолютно. Поэтому все, что он прикажет тебе, имеет такую же силу, как если бы я приказал это тебе. Ты понял меня, Рафики?

- Да, Ваше Величество.

- Мне пора, Муфаса. Скоро стемнеет. Мне надо добраться до убежища раньше темноты.

- Да, Айзек. Я провожу тебя до границы.

- До свидания, Рафики!

- До свидания, Айзек! Или Шторм!

- Можно и Шторм! Мне нравится это имя.

- Оно отражает твою судьбу. До свидания, Шторм!

Шторм и Муфаса ушли. Рафики долго смотрел им вслед. Он не заметил тени, последовавшей в траве за гостями Рафики.

Рафики снова открыл глаза. В пещере лежали Шторм и Триша. Предсказание сбылось, но что будет дальше? Рафики тихо покачал головой. Если предсказанию суждено сбыться полностью, значит, Шторм уйдет вместе с Тришей. Она последует за ним. Даже если Симба узнает правду и отменит свое решение. Но может все ещё обойдется? Может отец сможет уговорить его? И Триша тоже?

Рафики подошел поближе к Трише и сел рядом. Она не спала.

- Триша, - зашептал Рафики: - Я расскажу тебе всю историю Айзека. Но ты должна кое-что сделать. Это очень важно для всех нас и для него тоже.

- Что?

Рафики нагнулся к её уху ещё ближе:

- Уговори его остаться.

Глава 7. Триша.

Шторм проснулся от мучавшей его жажды. Он хотел встать и только тогда заметил, что его голова лежит почти на теле незнакомой львицы, а её лапы обнимают его. Львица спала. Шторм легонько дотронулся до неё:

- Ты кто?

Львица проснулась:

- Триша.

- Я не знаю тебя. Что тебе надо? И что ты здесь делаешь?

Шторм принюхался. Запах был явно знаком. Внезапно он вспомнил и рванулся вперед, повалил Тришу на землю и прорычал:

- Я вспомнил тебя по запаху! Это ты следила за мной и Витани! Убирайся и передай Симбе, что я не потревожу его! А если он еще раз пришлет шпионов следить за мной, то лучше пусть подумает: в следующий раз я разорву их на части!

- Успокойся Шторм и, пожалуйста, выслушай меня! Я следила за тобой, но Симба тут не причем. Правда!

Тут вмешался Рафики:

- Шторм, зачем ты нападаешь на Тришу, которая спасла и помогла тебе сегодня ночью! Так ты её хочешь отблагодарить!

- Ты спасла меня? Я что-то не помню!

- Ты был без сознания.

- Она притащила тебя на своей спине, - добавил Рафики.

Шторм подошел к Трише:

- Почему ты это сделала? Тебя никто не просил.

Триша посмотрела ему в глаза и почти шепотом ответила:

- Меня не надо было просить. Я люблю тебя!

Шторм сел и смотрел ей в глаза. Он вдруг узнал их. Именно так на него смотрели тогда в кустарнике. С любовью!

Триша подошла и нежно коснулась его гривы. Потом она посмотрела на него и сказала:

- Я люблю тебя с первого дня, как увидела тебя! Я так долго ждала тебя! Ты единственный, кто был в моем сердце, в моих мечтах!

Она отвернулась. На её глазах были слезы. Шторм подошел к ней:

- Любовь – это прекрасное чувство, а ты плачешь. Я вижу, твоя любовь глубока как океан. Ты должна быть счастлива, что любишь! И не важно, что об этом думают другие и что чувствую я к тебе. Я не стану обманывать тебя, Триша, но мне сейчас очень плохо. Я не тот, кто сможет осчастливить тебя. По крайней мере, сейчас.

Триша уткнулась головой в его гриву и зарыдала:

- Ты не представляешь, как они обходились со мной все эти шесть лет! Они считали меня странной, со мной почти никто не дружил! Всем я нужна была как охотница, не больше! Я ждала тебя и не могла даже поделиться с кем-то своими чувствами! Я была так одинока! Если бы я рассказала о своей любви ко льву, которого я видела один раз в жизни до того, и которого с тех пор беззаветно люблю, все решили бы, что я сошла с ума!

- Постой, о чем ты? Когда это ты видела меня шесть лет тому назад!

- В день представления Симбы на Скале. Точнее вечером. Вместе с Муфасой. Мне был один год с небольшим тогда. Но я запомнила тебя на всю жизнь!

- Что! А ну-ка, рассказывай!

И Триша наконец рассказала тайну, которую хранила так долго. Когда она закончила свой рассказ, то вышла из пещеры и заплакала:

- Я понимаю, у тебя своя жизнь. Я ничего не прошу, только не обманывай меня! Дай мне шанс! Или прогони прочь, скажи, что не любишь меня, что занят, любишь другую львицу! Если это правда, я уйду и слова не скажу! Только не мучай меня!

Шторм медленно подошел к ней и нежно коснулся её щеки:

- Я никогда не думал, что такое возможно. Я уже давно не верил в любовь. Я забыл, что это такое.

Шторм коснулся её щеки языком. Легкий поцелуй привел Тришу в волнение. Она коснулась лапой Шторма и почувствовала легкую дрожь в своем теле. Шторм приблизил свое лицо к Трише. Знакомый запах пробуждал еще одно воспоминание – воспоминание из сна. Он был таким знакомым и желанным! По телу Шторма побежала дрожь. Он почувствовал, что словно знает Тришу давно. Внезапно он вспомнил свой сон. Шторм снова поцеловал Тришу и сказал:

- Ты пробудила во мне любовь! Я чувствую это! Сегодня ночью я видел во сне львицу с неясным лицом и очень знакомым запахом тела. Я знал, что это та, которая предназначена мне. Теперь я знаю – это ты! Боже, как я ждал тебя!

Шторм обнял Тришу лапами за шею, повалил её на землю и стал страстно тереться своим носом о её мягкую шею и целовать Тришу. Триша отвечала тем же и с такой же страстью. Её глаза светились от страсти.

Витани, стоявшая у входа в пещеру и молча слушавшая, хотела подойти к Шторму, но Рафики её остановил. Он прошептал ей на ухо:

- Оставь их на время вдвоем. Пусть главное в жизни таинство любви таковым и останется! Ты поймешь это, когда сама пройдешь через него. Лучше проводи меня, да раздобудь пищи! Шторму нужно подкрепиться. А я сейчас схожу за свежими листьями и приду.

Когда они спускались вниз, послышались протяжные крики Триши, достигшей вершины своего счастья.

Когда Рафики вернулся Триша лежала рядом со Штормом и помогала зализывать его вчерашние шрамы. Рафики подошел к Шторму и сказал:

- Надо приложить свежие листья.

Рафики быстрыми движениями аккуратно снял старые листья и прикрепил новые. Все раны на теле Шторма уже покрылись пленкой и начали зарубцовываться.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил Рафики: - Боли есть?

- Да. И ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

- Любимый, тебе надо отдохнуть. Ты немного устал. Поспи и боль пройдет.

- Нет, Триша. Где Витани?

- Она пошла раздобыть что-нибудь для еды. Вон и она идет.

В пещеру вошла Витани, волоча за шею пойманную ею антилопу:

- Вот завтрак, обед и, наверное, ужин. Кушать подано!

- Ешьте первыми, я потом.

- Нет, любимый, тебе надо быстрее восстанавливаться.

Шторм пошел к антилопе, а Витани – к Трише:

- Мне следует тебя называть мамой?

Триша вздохнула и посмотрела Витани в глаза:

- Я не хочу, чтобы ты ревновала меня к своему отцу. Я никогда не встану между вами, клянусь! И ещё, - Триша поцеловала Витани: - Я бы гордилась такой дочерью как ты! Я буду счастлива, если хоть как-то смогу заменить тебе маму.

- Если ты предашь моего отца, я убью тебя!

- Никогда! Я с радостью отдам за него жизнь! Клянусь!

Витани потерлась нежно о шею Триши:

- Наверное, правду говорили про тебя, что ты не такая как все. Как я завидую папе! Вот бы меня кто так любил как ты папу!

- Не переживай. Ты обязательно встретишь свою любовь!

- Да-а... Где-нибудь там, куда мы пойдем отсюда.

- Вот об этом я хочу поговорить. Возможно, нам не надо никуда идти.

- Что? Ты забыла вчерашнее!

- Нет, что ты! Но Симба изменит свое решение сегодня. Сегодня должен прийти Рамзес, твой дедушка. Я знаю все. И Симба тоже узнает. Он обязательно изменит свое решение. Да и куда идти, когда Шторм так слаб!

- Ваш спор бессмыслен, - вмешался Шторм: - Решение уже принято: мы уходим. Идите и поешьте, до завтра, скорее всего, еды не будет. А возможно и ещё целых три дня.

- Но Шторм...

- Нет, Триша! Не надо. Я все слышал и могу сказать только одно: сейчас я не могу здесь находиться. Я хочу забыть все, что было со мной за последние годы и начать все сначала. По другому. Поэтому я ни за что не останусь.

Рафики подошел и сказал:

- Неужели это конец! А как же Муфаса, Рамзес? Что с нами то будет?

- Ничего страшного не произойдет. Рамзес поможет. А там видно будет.

- Что видно будет?

- А ты попробуй сам узнать. Твои предсказания сбываются. Прости, Рафики, но я действительно не могу сейчас остаться.

Рафики ничего не ответил, а развернулся и покинул скалу. Он поспешил к Симбе. Возможно, там будет последний шанс остановить Шторма. Рассказав всю историю до конца.

Глава 8. Рамзес.

Солнце светило прямо над Скалой и освещало самые дальние уголки пещеры. Симба давно так сладко не спал. И хотя его тело все ещё болело после вчерашнего, он был в прекрасном расположении духа. Все проблемы были решены. И страха за будущее тоже.

Он все ещё валялся в пещере, наблюдая, как Сараби вышла, потягиваясь, на Скалу. Внезапно она остановилась и с диким воплем радости кинулась куда-то в сторону:

- Рамзес!

Симба и остальные львицы начали, удивленно переговариваясь, выходить на Скалу. Одна из львиц очень удивленно и заинтересованно смотрела на вход на Скалу. Там стоял лев, которого Сараби обнимала обеими лапами:

- Боже мой, Рамзес! Ты пришел! Как долго тебя не было!

- Ну, тише, Сараби, не плачь! А то что подумают другие? Ты же все-таки Королева Мать!

- Мне все равно! Ты пришел, и я вспомнила старые добрые времена нашей молодости! Ты помнишь, как мы втроем мечтали на твоей скале, а! Я, мой любимый Муфаса и ты! Боже, я так хочу вернуться в то время!

- Ах, моя милая подруга, это невозможно! Мы можем только вспоминать!

- Да! И я не могу не плакать при этом!

- Мама!

- Ох, Симба, прости. Это друг нашей семьи, Рамзес. Он когда-то учил твоего отца и был нашим лучшим другом. Рамзес, это Симба, наш сын.

Рамзес сделал шаг и склонил голову:

- Приветствую тебя, Симба! Я вижу, ты очень похож на Муфасу.

Прекрасное расположение духа мигом улетучилось. Симба начал подозревать, что, возможно, Шторм не лгал.

Рамзес продолжил:

- Я, наконец, получил известие от своего сына, Айзека. Я не видел его три года. Но позавчера прилетел Макс и все рассказал. Я тут же отправился сюда. Айзек взял с меня слово, что я не появлюсь здесь до его приглашения. Поэтому меня так долго не было, Сараби, хотя у меня были причины прийти.

- О каком Айзеке ты говоришь, Рамзес? Здесь таких нет.

- Ну как нет! Айзек или Шторм, мой сын. Вот я вижу Кову, он мой внук, сын Шторма. Он должен быть здесь, но я его не вижу. Где он, Симба?

- Шторм! – Сараби посмотрела на Симбу: - Это тот чужак, что пришел месяц назад?

Симба кивнул.

- Так это твой сын! Боже, почему он сразу не сказал, что он твой сын! Где он, Симба?

- На своей скале. Я думаю.

- Надо его позвать! Я с ним познакомиться! Невероятно, твой сын здесь!

- Подожди, Сараби. Но он уже месяц как здесь. А вы что, ничего не знаете? Он вам не рассказал! Ничего не понимаю. Макс сказал мне, что Симба знает о том, что Шторм – мой сын. Он также рассказал, как Симба встретил Шторма, и о том поединке на нашей скале. Я понимаю, это не самое приятное – проигрывать бой. Но думаю после вчерашней битвы с аутсайдерами Реда все должно было окончательно встать на свои места. Кроме того, он давно должен был рассказать про наш союз. И Рафики тоже. Кстати, надо его позвать. Не понимаю, что произошло! Почему Шторм не с вами? Он должен быть здесь!

Сараби смотрела широко открытыми глазами:

- Постой! О каком союзе ты говоришь? И почему твой сын... Айзек? ...должен быть с нами!

- Потому что он – учитель для Симбы! И ваш защитник! Сараби, ты что? Забыла? Ты же видела его с Муфасой!

- Я! Когда!

- В день представления Симбы на Скале. Он же тогда впервые пришел сюда и заключил союз с Муфасой. Ты видела его!

- Так тот молодой мускулистый лев...

- С черной гривой. Это Шторм, мой сын. – закончил Рамзес.

Сараби села. В полной тишине послышался возглас:

- Только не это! Боже, он говорил правду!

Симба опустил голову. Он все понял. Симба молчал, не в силах сказать ни слова. Нала и Киара отвернулись. Кову спрятался за входом и тихо заплакал. Остальные явно прятали глаза.

Сараби осознала, что произошло что-то очень нехорошее. Она взяла ситуацию под свой контроль, желая выяснить все до конца:

- Зазу!

- Да, Ваша милость?

- Лети и приведи сюда Рафики, немедленно!

- Слушаюсь!

- Рамзес, видимо произошло какое-то недоразумение, но мы сейчас разберемся.

- Разбирайтесь, но я тогда пойду к Шторму. Я очень хочу его видеть!

- Подожди! Я хочу, чтобы ты все рассказал про него и Муфасу. Причем сейчас! Иначе нам не разобраться, кто есть кто!

- Но, Сараби, помилуй...

- Рамзес! Я очень прошу тебя. Объясни все, наконец! Я должна знать, что происходит! Симба мне толком про Шторма ничего не рассказал. Он не упоминал твоего имени. И Муфаса ничего в тот день не объяснил, с кем он был тогда. Я видела, что они хорошо знакомы. Но о чем они говорили, я не знаю. А хочу знать! И что это за союз! Кстати, Муфаса говорил в тот день о каком-то самом дорогом подарке от тебя для нас и Симбы. Что он имел в виду?

Рамзес вздохнул, подошел к краю Скалы, развернулся и сел:

- Я не понимаю, что тут произошло, почему вы ничего не знаете, и каким образом Шторм победил Реда и аутсайдеров и при этом он не здесь. Но если мой рассказ об Айзеке поможет во всем разобраться, то слушайте.

Айзек – мой старший сын, первенец. Его матерью была тигрица Тиара, моя первая любовь. Никто не знает, откуда она пришла в Долину Прайдов. Она была большой, очень сильной и красивой. Мне импонировало её свободолюбие. Мы любили друг друга и поженились. У нас должны были вот-вот появиться дети. Внезапно Тиара заболела. Роды проходили очень тяжело. Из всех троих младенцев живым был только Айзек. Через день от внутреннего кровотечения Тиара умерла. Айзек никогда не видел свою мать. Он знает о ней только по рассказам моим и моей сестры Лизы, с которой Тиара очень дружила. Лиза выкормила Айзека вместе со своими младенцами. Я был в горе. В этот момент к нам пришел Ахади и предложил мне стать учителем своего сына, Муфасы. Обычно мы, учителя, так не поступаем. Есть школа, куда короли отдают своих наследников, и мы их там учим. Но тут я согласился. Я решил прийти, но с условием, что через полгода я вернусь в Долину вместе с Муфасой, который и закончит там свое обучение. Мы с Муфасой очень сблизились за эти полгода, особенно после того, как он спас меня. Ты это знаешь, Сараби.

- А что произошло? – тихо спросил Симба.

- Однажды я поскользнулся и повис на краю обрыва скалы. Муфаса вытащил меня. С тех пор я обязан ему жизнью. И мы заключили союз о взаимопомощи. И мечтали вместе, втроем о будущем великом правлении Муфасы. Потом я забрал его в Долину. Там Муфаса впервые познакомился с Айзеком. Я взял Айзека на обучение. Он учился вместе с Муфасой. Айзек быстро рос. Он был больше своих сверстников и сильнее их. Это был дар Тиары. Сила Тиары сложилась в нем с силой нашего рода. Айзек быстро учился драться. У него также были отличные инстинкты охотника. Он прирожденный охотник и боец. Когда он подрос так, что между ним и Муфасой не было большой разницы по росту и весу, то стал его спарринг - партнером по борьбе. Поначалу Муфаса легко одолевал Айзека, в силу своего опыта. Но Айзек быстро освоил приемы Муфасы и научился им противодействовать. Скоро они уже боролись долго, до изнеможения, пока оба не падали без сил. И однажды Айзек победил Муфасу.

- Не может быть!

- Да, Симба. Победил. И побеждал в дальнейшем. Именно тогда я понял, какой силой он обладает. И начал думать о его особом будущем. Лев с такими характеристиками не может обладать обычной судьбой. Или он будет львом, которого все будут очень любить, уважать, искать его защиты, или он станет тем, кого будут ненавидеть и бояться. А возможно и то и другое сразу. Я думал о том, кем ему быть, когда ко мне обратился Муфаса с необычной просьбой. Он как раз должен был вернуться на родину. Муфаса предложил мне пойти с ним, жить в его прайде, стать его названным братом. В общем он хотел породниться с нами. Я отказался.

- Почему? Ведь ты наш друг!

- Я знаю, Сараби. Но у меня были другие планы. И я решил отдать вам Айзека. Он был очень молод, кроме того, он хорошо знал Прайдлэнд. Муфаса и Айзек часто разговаривали про эту землю. Айзек хотел жить в такой земле и с таким другом. Он очень опечалился, когда узнал, что Муфаса уходит. Но когда я предложил Муфасе вместо себя Айзека, то они оба моментально согласились на мой план. Муфаса ушел. Я еще несколько раз потом в течение года приходил сюда. Я приходил в связи со смертью Ахади и Уру, а также по приглашению Муфасы. Айзек заканчивал свое обучение и готовился к совершеннолетию. Вскоре я узнал о твоей беременности, Сараби. В свой последний приход мы уговорились с Муфасой, что он известит нас о дне представления Симбы на Скале заранее. И тогда Айзек придет сюда впервые. Так и случилось. Они заключили союз. Айзек в тот же день отправился в степь и пустыню к аутсайдерам.

- Зачем?

- Чтобы узнать их повадки, чтобы знать, как можно от них защититься. Это было очень важно для Муфасы, который опасался их. Он знал, что рано или поздно они подойдут к Прайдлэнду слишком близко. И тогда битвы не избежать. И это было первым и самым важным заданием для Айзека. Он должен был, в первую очередь, защищать Прайдлэнд. К аутсайдерам он отправился под именем Шторма, которое заслужил, став чемпионом долины по борьбе в супертяжелом весе. Кстати, имя Шторм он принял окончательно, вернувшись именно от Муфасы. Так ему посоветовал Рафики. И с тех пор все, даже я, зовут его Штормом. Редко – Айзеком. В степи и пустыне он тоже проявил себя. Он стал участником гладиаторских боев, победив в них. В финале он убил чемпиона – отца Реда. Об этом бое потом ходили легенды. Утверждали, что он длился целых два дня безе перерыва. Хотя Шторм сказал, что справился всего за полдня. С тех пор Ред искал его для кровной мести. Так что водить его за собой по пустыне три года Шторму было несложно. Там же и застала его весть о гибели Муфасы и воцарении Шрама. Он вернулся к нам и остался с нами. Почему-то он не считал Шрама тем, с кем он может иметь дело. Возможно, он знал, что смерть Муфасы и Симбы – не случайность, уже тогда. Откуда – не знаю. Но до вызова Рафики он сюда не приходил принципиально. Был учителем, стал пятикратным чемпионом Долины по борьбе в супертяжелом весе. Завоевал славу, уважение. Жизнь, казалось, налаживается, хотя и не так, как того он хотел. На вызов Рафики он отреагировал мгновенно. Но отсюда он вернулся в депрессии. Целых полгода мы не знали, что с ним. Правда, вскоре после того, как стало известно о твоем воцарении, Симба, Шторм отправился к тебе. Но потом, после его второго возвращения мы выяснили все до конца. Эта история с Зирой! В Долине ко мне очереди выстраивались из королей, чьи дочери мечтали о нем. Но Шторм верил, что найдет свою вторую половинку здесь. Именно здесь и нигде больше. Я пытался отговорить его. У нас было много львиц, которые могли осчастливить его. Я даже помню одну такую, любила так, что следовала за ним по пятам. Я предложил Айзеку обратить на неё внимание. О если бы я все таки настоял на своем! Мой сын никогда не пережил бы такого предательства! Зира! Если бы она попалась мне на пути, я бы разорвал её на части! Но Шторм запретил мне приближаться к Прайдлэнду и мстить. Он продолжал её любить! Он также очень полюбил своих детей и все время думал, как их вернуть. Однажды он просто исчез. Никто не знал, где он. Потом прилетел Макс и передал весть: Шторм жив и выполняет свой долг. Он просил не искать его. За все три года Макс прилетал еще три раза с этой же вестью. По Долине поползли страшные слухи о его кончине в пустыне. Мы пять раз ходили на похороны якобы его останков. Но каждый раз в конце года прилетал Макс. Это было пыткой для всей нашей большой семьи. Я уже был тогда женат во второй раз. И Лиза, и Мелисса, моя вторая жена очень любили его. Мы ждали. Мелисса не дождалась... Всего полгода...

Рамзес помолчал мгновение и продолжил:

- Когда прилетел Макс и позвал нас к Шторму – это был долгожданный праздник! Макс все рассказал: и про то, как он жил три года, и про вождение Реда по пустыне. И про ожидавшуюся с ним схватку. Я пришел так быстро, как смог. Я видел останки львов на северной границе. И даже нашел останки Реда. О-о, об этом будут долго говорить в Долине! Шторм убил и отца, и сына! А заодно и банду разгромил! Я горжусь своим сыном!

Сараби повернулась к Симбе:

- Это правда! Шторм принимал участие в битве!

Симба кивнул.

- Почему ты не сказал об этом!

- Потому что он изгнал его! Его и Витани! – на Скале появился Рафики. Он подбежал к Симбе и огрел его своим посохом по голове: - Зачем ты сделал это!

- Что! – Рамзес не мог поверить своим ушам: - За что!

Симба даже не уклонился от удара. Он тихо произнес:

- Я посчитал, что он хочет отомстить мне за Зиру и занять мое место. Я не верил ему и не хотел, чтобы он оставался...

Сараби посмотрела Симбе в глаза:

- Ты должен все исправить! Вернуть его!

Симба повернулся к Рафики:

- А ты где был? Шторм сказал, что ты должен был прийти к нам еще вчера и все объяснить. Почему ты не пришел вчера!

- Потому что я был у Шторма, – Рафики подошел к Рамзесу и обнял его: - Крепись, Рамзес! Новости у меня не самые лучшие. Твой сын жив, хотя едва и не умер ночью. Я хотел было идти сюда, заготовил мази, когда Витани перехватила меня. Она привела меня на скалу, где я осмотрел Шторма. Он потерял много крови, обессилел. Мы не знали, выживет ли он. Я сделал все, что мог. Всю ночь мы были возле него.

Рамзес повернулся к Симбе:

- Ты бросил моего сына раненого без помощи!

Потом он посмотрел на Сараби:

- Так ты сына воспитала!

Рафики продолжил:

- Шторм выжил, он пришел в себя и его раны заживают.

- Слава Богу!

- Но есть одно но... Он категорически не хочет остаться! Только ты, Рамзес, сможешь его остановить!

- И что я ему скажу один! Вы все должны идти со мной! Он все еще на скале?

- Готовится уйти.

В этот момент прилетел Зазу:

- Ваше Величество, Шторм, Витани и та львица...

- Триша?

- Да, они идут к северной границе вдоль реки.

Кову выскочил из пещеры и с криком «Папа!» побежал к реке. Он стремился опередить всех.

Рамзес посмотрел на Симбу и сказал:

- Смотри, до чего дело довел! Мы перехватим их у северного водопоя, если он идет в сторону Долины. Это кратчайший путь.

- А если он идет не туда?

- А куда ему еще идти! Пошли! Макс найдет их раньше.

- А Кову!

- Он тоже найдет их раньше. Пошли!

Прайд спустился со скалы и молча двинулся на север.

Шторм шел вдоль реки. Позади него шли Триша и Витани. Они смотрели, чтобы Шторм не стал кровоточить. Они опасались за него. Внезапно из-за кустов вылетел Кову. Он осмотрелся, увидел Шторма, подбежал и лег перед ним на спину.

- Папа! Убей меня! Я предал тебя и свою сестру, я не хочу больше жить! Я предатель своей семьи, кто после этого заговорит со мной! Убейте меня! Если ты, папа, не можешь, пусть это сделает Витани!

- Сядь! – голос Шторма прозвучал резко и отрывисто. Кову повиновался. Он сел и заплакал:

- Я не могу так больше! Теперь все будут смотреть на меня как на отверженного! Я предал отца и сестру! Бросил тебя раненого! Что может быть страшнее этого преступления! Как же мне теперь жить!

Шторм подошел и коснулся носом его щеки:

- Успокойся! Я не считаю тебя предателем.

- Но я передал весь разговор с Витани Симбе. Если бы не это...

- Он нашел бы другой повод выгнать меня. Дело не в том, что ты сказал ему. Дело в том, что ты сказал ему то, что он давно хотел услышать. То, что ты рассказал Симбе о своем разговоре с сестрой, я считаю все же, ты поступил правильно.

- Но папа, он же ничего не понял! Он нам навредил!

- Да, Витани, Кову ничего не понял. И ты должна была ему все рассказать, если уж начала! Или привести ко мне. Кову действовал из лучших побуждений, а это нельзя считать предательством. Даже если эти побуждения привели к такому концу.

Шторм снова коснулся Кову:

- Не вини себя в том, что произошло. Нас разделили другие, и ты не знал, как поступить правильно. Не смотря ни на что, я люблю тебя, Кову, и всегда буду любить как своего первенца! Я восхищался тобой, когда увидел тебя в бою! Я знаю, чего испугался Симба, когда впервые познакомился с тобой уже взрослым. В тебе есть сила! Ты должен её развить. Мой папа уже пришел?

- Да...

- Он научит тебя. Скажи, что это моя просьба.

- Они идут к тебе навстречу. Я просто...

- Ладно, я сам скажу ему. Если еще встречу. А мысли о своей смерти брось! Запомни, Киара любит тебя и ждет от тебя детей!

- Что! Но...

- Неважно. Помни, твои дети не заслуживают того, чтобы жить под тенью отца-самоубийцы. Ты должен их воспитать. Это твоя первостепенная задача! Киара останется с тобой, чтобы не произошло. Она любит тебя так, что не боится встать против Симбы. И плевать, что будут думать остальные львицы! Ты не предатель! Меня предали они! А ты старался как мог. Мне очень жаль, что ты не пришел ко мне, а я не настоял на встрече. Я не виню тебя и прощаю тебе все, что ты сделал, как оказалось, мне во вред. А теперь проводи нас до границы, если хочешь. Или возвращайся. И помирись с сестрой.

Кову подошел к Витани:

- Прости меня, Витани.

Витани потерлась нежно о его гриву:

- Проводи нас, мой любимый брат!

Шторм улыбнулся:

- Я скоро позову тебя к себе. Мы скоро увидимся, я обещаю.

- Папа, но может тебе не надо уходить! Симба уже все знает, он все понял и исправится. Другие тоже.

- Так же как и после суда над тобой! Нет, Кову, боюсь, что это невозможно. И не говори мне ничего, прошу тебя! Мне очень плохо и так. Но я не останусь! Лучше молча проводи.

Они вчетвером брели вдоль реки. Кову шел рядом с отцом и старался не отставать от него ни на шаг. Он стремился насладиться каждым мгновением рядом.

На границе их ждал весь прайд Симбы. Львицы сидели полукругом, их лица были опущены. Только Сараби стояла и смотрела прямо на Шторма. Рядом сидел Симба и Рамзес. Рафики стоял сбоку, опираясь на свой посох. В небе появился Макс. Он сделал круг и приземлился на плечо Шторма:

- Я выполнил ваше поручение, сэр. Будут указания?

- Мы снова вместе, Макс. Ты идешь со мной.

- Но там ваш отец!

Шторм и его спутники вышли на поляну перед прайдом. Поляна была на обрыве холма. Вниз к реке вела тропинка. За рекой были чужие земли. Шторму надо было перейти на тот берег именно в этом месте. Но тропинку перекрывали Симба, Рамзес и Сараби. Шторм остановился.

- Если ты не хочешь говорить с ним, позволь нам с Витани сделать это за тебя.

- Нет, Триша, там мой отец, Рамзес. Я должен пройти через эту преграду. Хотя и будет тяжело. Молчите и не вмешивайтесь. А ты, Кову, помни, что я тебе сказал. Это граница, дальше мы идем одни.

Шторм пошел вперед. Триша и Витани за ним. Кову остановился и сел. Он снова тихо заплакал.

Шторм подошел к Рамзесу и нежно коснулся его гривы:

- Здравствуй, папа! Не в такой ситуации я хотел тебя встретить!

- Здравствуй, Шторм! Я так долго ждал тебя!

- Я иду на север. Ты не проводишь меня до реки? Мне надо сказать тебе пару слов.

- Постой, давай все обсудим...

- Здесь нечего обсуждать. Решение принято. Им. - Шторм кивнул на Симбу.

Симба повернулся к Шторму:

- Прости меня! Ты был полностью прав! А я был полностью не прав. Я боялся тебя! Я был несправедлив к вам. Но я все исправлю. Прости меня! Твой дом здесь, ты не должен уходить. Ты нужен нам!

- И как же ты, Симба, хочешь все исправить!

- Я беру все свои слова обратно. Ты член нашего прайда, а я несправедливо осудил тебя. Я отменяю свое решение.

- Да-а! Вот как! Все просто!

- Я Король! Я был неправ. Но я исправил свою ошибку. И прошу у тебя прощения.

Шторм посмотрел Симбе в глаза:

- Ты ещё больше разочаровываешь меня. Ты кое-что забыл.

- Что?

- Ты изгнал нас и сказал, что это твое окончательное слово. Королевское слово! Приговор! Это закон, а его нельзя так просто отменить одним словом. Даже если это слово короля.

- Так что я должен сделать! Я все сделаю, лишь бы ты остался!

- Ты ничего не можешь сделать!

- Почему!

- Я объясню тебе. Ты приговорил меня и Витани к изгнанию. Ты был несправедлив и сам это признал. Но отменить свой приговор ты так просто не можешь! Потому что я с ним согласился! Я не хочу оставаться. Я мог бы доказать тебе все уже давно. Вот мой главный свидетель стоит. И ты теперь веришь. Но мне этого не нужно! Я не желаю ничего никому доказывать! Я только одного хочу: чтобы вы дали мне спокойно уйти. Я все тебе сказал вчера.

Тут подошла Сараби:

- Шторм! Я узнала тебя. Я помню тот день, как будто это было вчера! Ты же был тогда так рад. Я видела это. Рамзес сказал, что ты любишь нашу землю.

Шторм обернулся и со слезами почти крикнул:

- Я и сейчас люблю! Для меня нет земли лучше чем этот Прайдлэнд!

- Так почему ты хочешь уйти! Тебя никто не гонит. Ведь все изменилось. Мы изменились. Симба тоже.

- Я тоже, Сараби!

- Мой сын просит прощения, мы хотим все исправить. Чего тебе надо, Шторм? Скажи, мы все сделаем.

Шторм помолчал мгновение, потом сказал:

- А вы можете вернуть вчерашний день! Сделать меня таким, каким я был раньше?

- Шторм, ты что! Ты же знаешь, что это невозможно! Ты можешь объяснить, почему хочешь уйти, когда ты нужен здесь? Ты же заключил союз с Муфасой!

- Симба отменил его своим решением вчера! А новый я заключать не хочу!

- Но почему? Ты не можешь простить нас! Почему!

Шторм вздохнул и сказал:

- Я расскажу вам две истории. Они случились не со мной. Но моя судьба повторила их. И все это потому, что вы не делали выводов из истории. Вы её не знаете. А кто не знает своего прошлого, своей истории, какой бы она не была, тот не имеет будущего.

- Какие истории! Про наш прайд?

- Да. Одна из них такая. Жила-была львица. И все считали её немного ненормальной. Странной. Она часто уходила к границе Прайдлэнда и была там одна. Вы не могли понять её. Вы видели, что она что-то скрывает. Её поведение было странным и необъяснимым. Но вы не захотели поговорить и понять её. Вы посчитали её ненормальной. И оградили стеной отчуждения. У неё не было друзей.

- Триша!

- Да. Ей некому было рассказать о том, что у неё на душе, и при этом не стать объектом насмешек. Вся её странность объясняется просто: она была влюблена. Неужели никто не понял этого! Но расскажи она в кого – и вы бы засмеяли её! Она была влюблена во льва, которого видела всего один раз в жизни до этого. Она, как и многие львицы, в детстве мечтали о встрече с рыцарем, который будет красив и заберет её с собой. И вот однажды, когда ей было немногим более года, она увидела свою мечту. И с тех пор ждала, когда этот лев появится снова.

- И дождалась?

- Да. Видишь ли, Сараби, она видела и ждала меня. Да-да! Она видела меня в день представления Симбы. Но как она могла меня видеть? Очень просто. В пещере, там, где жил Шрам, есть не сразу заметный проход на выступ в задней части Скалы. Оттуда можно видеть все, что происходит за Скалой. Того, кто на этом выступе, снизу не видно, зато он видит все. Вот так Шрам узнал обо мне. Это было его любимое место, о котором никто не знал. Или забыл. Оттуда он наблюдал за вами, Сараби и Муфасой, как вы там резвились в любви и так далее. Это же место нашла Триша. И когда там не было Шрама, она иногда туда приходила. Так она меня и увидела. После Шрама. И все эти шесть лет любила и ждала меня.

Шторм подошел к Трише и поцеловал её:

- А когда я появился здесь снова, она стала всюду следовать за мной. Она боялась признаться сразу. Я думал, это Симба следит за нами. Оказалось, что нет.

Шторм посмотрел на своего отца:

- Помнишь папа, я говорил тебе о предсказании, что сделал мне Рафики в тот день. Муфаса тогда посмеялся и сказал, что оно не имеет смысла. Рафики предсказал, что моей женой станет та львица, которая полюбит меня с первого взгляда, спасет и утешит меня. Действительно, тогда это звучало более чем глупо и странно. Меня спасать и утешать! Однако оно исполнилось в точности. Именно Триша спасла меня вчера и утешила! И сегодня я понял, что Триша – именно та, которую я так долго ждал! Она – моя жена, я люблю её! Мы будем вместе всегда!

Триша с радостным воплем обняла Шторма за шею и поцеловала его. Её глаза светились от счастья. Среди львиц пробежал возглас удивления и зависти. Рамзес подошел к Шторму и Трише:

- Я счастлив за вас! Поздравляю!

- Спасибо. Но в этой истории есть кое-что, о чем я хочу продолжить. Мечты! Нас с Тришей объединяет то, что мы выжили во враждебном нам окружении благодаря им и вере в то, что когда-нибудь они исполнятся. Триша не обращала внимания на то, что о ней думают другие и как они к ней относятся. Она мечтала, верила и ждала меня. Я тоже выжил благодаря своим мечтам о том будущем, которое мне обещал Муфаса. Об этой земле. И о своей семье. А также о своей помощи в великом царствовании Симбы. С Муфасой мы тоже мечтали. О том, что Симба когда-нибудь превзойдет своего отца. И он его превзошел! В глупости и предательстве!

Симба посмотрел на него. В его глазах было отчаяние и мольба о прощении. Он молча принимал все выпады Шторма, ничего не отвечая.

Шторм помолчал и продолжил:

- И еще одна история. Тоже про мечты и предательство. Она произошла ещё раньше. Она для меня началась с истории Муфасы.

- Какой истории Муфасы!

- Которую он, Сараби, мне рассказал и спросил совета. Так полушутя, полусерьезно. Ты же знаешь, мы много болтали о том, о сем. Чаще всего обсуждали то, каким должен быть идеальный король. В общем мечтали. И однажды, перед своим возвращением сюда, Муфаса рассказал мне историю. Про двух братьев. Один был сильнее, другой умнее. Первый должен был стать королем. Так решил его отец, не желавший делить королевство, ибо оно было слишком маленьким для этого. Второй права стать королем лишился. Но узнал об этом. Тем способом, о котором я уже говорил выше. И постоянно хотел доказать, что он не хуже первого брата.

При этих словах глаза Сараби округлились, она тихо произнесла:

- Боже, ты все знаешь! Зачем он тебе рассказал!

- Муфаса не называл имен, но я все понял. Как и ты, Сараби. Так вот, в детстве они дружили с одной львицей, всюду были вместе. Эта львица в детстве обещала выйти замуж за второго брата, который не должен был стать королем.

- Это были детские мечты!

- Да, Сараби, мечты! Только ты забыла, что Шрам тоже мечтал. О тебе! Ты обещала выйти за него замуж и не сдержала своего слова!

- Замолчи! Ты не смеешь обвинять меня в предательстве! Я не предавала его! Это он предал нас!

- Я знаю, Сараби, и не обвиняю тебя. Но поясню тебе то, что спросил Муфаса и что ответил я. Два брата выросли и оба любили одну и ту же львицу, с которой были с детства знакомы. И которая обещала выйти замуж за второго. Второй брат верил и мечтал об этом.

- Но я любила...

- Первого. Я знаю. Я думаю, нет нужды теперь объяснять всем, что речь идет о тебе, Сараби, Муфасе и Шраме. Но тогда Муфаса спросил меня, что делать первому брату: или последовать за своим сердцем и жениться на любимой львице или оставить её, помня о брате и её обещании. Знаешь, что я ответил ему?

Сараби рыдала:

- Прошу, замолчи! Не надо!

- Шторм, это уже слишком, – произнес Рамзес: - К чему все это?

- Я ответил Муфасе, что первому брату следует отказаться от львицы, даже порвать с ней, - продолжил Шторм.

- Что! – Сараби посмотрела на Шторма мокрыми от слез глазами.

- Все просто, Сараби. Я объяснил Муфасе, что иногда приходится наступать на горло собственным чувствам, чтобы жить дальше и править прайдом. Я сказал, что если первый брат отберет львицу у второго, то произойдет трагедия, последствия которой непредсказуемы. У первого брата есть королевство по наследству, которого не будет у второго, но у второго есть львица, которой, как он полагал не будет у первого. Таким образом они достигнут равенства, к которому всегда стремился второй. Если Муфаса женится на тебе, Сараби, у Шрама не будет ничего. Все его мечты рухнут. Он будет считать себя преданным теми, кого он любил. И тогда ничто не удержит его от мести. Он может убить. Я предупреждал Муфасу, но он не послушался. Когда я пришел, я предложил Муфасе избавиться от Шрама, выгнать его. Ибо от него уже тогда исходила прямая угроза всем нам. Но и тогда Муфаса не послушал меня. Я ушел защищать вас от аутсайдеров, но не смог защитить от предательства Шрама! Хотели вы того или нет, но вы причинили Шраму страшную боль, которая поселила в его сердце ненависть. А затем и сумасшествие.

- Зачем ты все это рассказываешь!

- А затем, чтобы вы поняли, почему я не могу остаться. У меня были мечты и вера, я доверял вам, верил в разум и справедливость Симбы, жизнь был готов отдать за вас! А вчера все это у меня отняли. Вы разрушили мой мир, сожгли мое сердце! Я дважды был предан на этой земле! Вы отвергали меня, как и Тришу. Отделили стеной, через которую боялся перейти мой сын Кову. Вы разделили нас! Вы уничтожили мои мечты и веру, как это произошло со Шрамом, при этом тогда, когда я пытался доказать вам свою преданность! Есть такая пословица: друг познается в беде. Я пришел вам на помощь вчера без всяких условий. Я едва остался жив, Ред имел все шансы прикончить меня, но я выжил. А вы меня осудили! За что! Когда Триша тащила меня на спине, я умирал и спрашивал, почему мне было позволено выжить, чтобы затем быть так униженным и растоптанным! Лучше бы я умер прямо на поле боя! За что мне такие страдания! За что! Чем я заслужил это! Я всегда жил ради вас всех, помогал даже тогда, когда вы этого не знали. Верил в вас, любил вас, считал своей семьей! А вчера все рухнуло! И теперь я чувствую ту же боль, что и Шрам! Что и ты, Сараби, когда узнала, кто убил Муфасу и покушался на Симбу! Кто отнял у тебя твои мечты и разрушил твою счастливую жизнь. Ты простила Шрама!

- Что!

- Ты простила Шрама!

- Но...

- Я так и думал! Ты еще не готова простить его измену. Причем никак. Что же ты просишь меня простить Симбу публично, который хоть и не убил меня, но принес мне не меньшие страдания! Причем на следующий день!

- Но ты не Шрам!

- Да-а! Посмотри на мое лицо, Сараби! На нем ты найдешь свежий шрам! Я уже иду по пути Шрама! Мне только ненависти не хватает! Поэтому мне нужно пожить где-то, где мои раны заживут. Я не могу жить там, где все напоминает о предательстве! Я не могу учить Симбу после того, что он сделал со мной и Витани! Не могу!

Шторм замолчал. Сараби заплакала:

- Прости нас! Я умоляю тебя, прости!

- Нет, Сараби, нет. Не могу. Не могу простить его публично. Слишком сильна боль, слишком свежи воспоминания! Я сам снова оказался в беде. И познал своих друзей. И семью. Вот она – Триша, Витани. И Кову, который остается, потому что любит Киару, предан вам и скоро станет отцом. Я также ни в чем не виню тебя, Сараби, и по-прежнему считаю своим другом.

Шторм осмотрел всех и сказал:

- Я надеюсь, вы извлечете уроки из истории. У вас есть пока кому её рассказывать. А что касается нас, Симба ... – Шторм хотел что-то сказать, но передумал и просто добавил: - Время... Время покажет, кем мы станем, и что с нами будет дальше. Прощай.

Потом он повернулся к Трише и Витани:

- Нам пора! Спускайтесь к реке!

Шторм подошел к Кову и сказал:

- Я вижу, что ты страдаешь. Пойдем, я скажу ещё кое-что тебе.

Проходя мимо Рамзеса, он сказал:

- Папа! На прощальное слово!

Они втроем спустились к реке, бывшей границей Прайдлэнда, недалеко от ущелья, где накануне произошла битва. Все остальные остались на своих местах. Только Рафики последовал за ними.

У реки их ждали Триша и Витани. Шторм развернулся и сказал:

- Подождите, я сейчас.

Затем он вошел в реку и немного проплыл вперед, затем вернулся. Он вышел, отряхивая шерсть и гриву и смыв большинство следов крови. Шторм подошел к Рамзесу:

- Прости, папа, что все так вышло. Но пришло время освободить меня от слова, которое я дал тебе перед приходом сюда. Иначе я уйду, нарушив слово. И пора поговорить о другом.

- О чем?

- О дальнейших планах. Жизнь не заканчивается.

- Шторм, сынок, ты поступаешь слишком жестоко. Тебе следует простить Симбу и остальных. Ты же не Шрам! Как ты мог сравнить себя с ним!

- В части боли в сердце – мог, папа. Но я уже давно простил их! Только не могу им дать его публично. Пока.

- Почему! – Кову едва не закричал: - Значит ты лгал нам!

- Нет, Кову. И, пожалуйста, потише. Выслушай меня, сын. Я не лгал им. Я не сказал, что не прощу его, я сказал, что не могу простить его сейчас. Я хочу наказать его. Чтобы он усвоил уроки.

- Но зачем все-таки так жестоко, бросая нас! – спросил Рафики: - Ведь вместе с ним, ты и нас наказываешь!

- Да, я оставляю своих друзей! Но не принимайте это как наказание! Поймите! Я хочу не просто наказать Симбу, я хочу сломать его! И я сделал это! Он сейчас раздавлен. История с Кову ничему не научила его, потому что он легко преодолел последствия. Он был уверен, стоит попросить прощения, что бы не сделал, он его получит. И на этом все закончится. Все исправится, все образуется. Не надо делать выводов! Акуна Матата! Не беспокойся ни о чем! Для Симбы все просто: законы установил его отец, я его защищал. Я сломал его! Уничтожил его принципы прежней жизни! Я не дал ему прощения и поэтому он не может исправить все то, что натворил! Теперь он прочувствует боль до самых печенок и запомнит это. Теперь он будет думать! Его власть и авторитет сильно подорваны. Посмотри, здесь сейчас не было Короля. Была только Королева-Мать! Он ничего практически не говорил! Он растерян! И он готов учиться! Теперь он как глина, из него можно сделать то, что необходимо для того, чтобы он стал настоящим Королем!

- И кто это сделает!

- Ты, папа. Твой союз с Муфасой все ещё действителен.

- Но это должен делать ты! Ты лучше готов к этому!

- Сейчас я не смогу этого сделать. Прости я его и останься, помимо всей боли в сердце я бы получил ученика, который не воспринимает меня как учителя. К тому же тогда Симба вновь легко отделался бы. Нам ещё предстоит долгий путь к восстановлению дружбы и единства.

- Но это нельзя сделать вдали! – воскликнул Кову.

- А кто сказал, что я не вернусь!

- Когда!

- Не раньше чем через год, Кову. Пока не подрастут мои будущие с Тришей дети. А до того ты, папа, будешь учить Симбу и тренировать Кову, как в свое время тренировал нас с Муфасой. Кову станет достойным спарринг – партнером для Симбы. У него есть сила! Кроме того, учить Симбу надо начинать уже завтра, чтобы он не замкнулся от отчаяния. Ты должен восстановить его авторитет, поднять его уверенность в себе. Эта задача по силам только тебе, папа! Я не такой хороший учитель как ты. Я слишком умно все завернул. Я рассчитывал на его разум больше, чем имел на то оснований. Я ошибся. Он все ещё ребенок по сравнению с другими королями. Слишком мало знает, часто живет не разумом, а страхом, чувствами. Я плохой учитель, папа, ибо не понял этого. А ты бы понял это сразу. Я слишком торопил события, не обращая внимания на готовность Симбы воспринять их правильно. Из меня получился гладиатор, воин, стратег, но до твоего уровня преподавания мне еще далеко. А Симбе нужен именно твой подход. К тому же только ты сможешь многое рассказать ему о его отце. Ты и Сараби. А Кову будет помогать вам и сам учиться. Когда я вернусь, нужно, чтобы этого воссоединения ждали и хотели здесь. Тогда мы сможем стать одним целым. Я хочу, чтобы обо мне не забывали и ждали меня. Особенно Симба. Пусть верит. И ждет. Как я верил и ждал. И тогда я закончу то, что начал ты, папа! Симба еще станет великим Королем, если все, что я сейчас говорю, сбудется! Давайте работать дальше!

- А что будешь делать ты? – спросил Рафики.

- Лечить свои раны, растить детей, помогать и учить Витани. У меня еще много дел по устройству своей семьи. Я ухожу в землю, которую нашел более пяти лет назад. Она похожа на эту. Небольшой оазис в пустыне, но там есть все для жизни. Это около трех - четырех дней ходу отсюда на северо-восток.

- Далеко!

- Знаю. Но Макс укажет вам путь, когда я позову вас. А я обязательно приглашу вас на день рождения моих детей. Я имею в виду тебя, папа, и Кову. Так что мы обязательно еще встретимся, Кову. Ты, главное, не отчаивайся и не страдай! Все будет хорошо.

Шторм и Кову потерлись о гривы друг друга.

- До свидания, Кову!

- До свидания, папа!

Шторм подошел к Рамзесу:

- Ты выполнишь то, что я сказал?

- Даю слово. И возвращаю тебе твое. Иди с Богом, Шторм. Счастливого вам пути! Я горжусь тобой, сынок!

- Я тобой тоже, папа! Если что, ты всегда сможешь найти меня. Макс скоро прилетит и подробно опишет путь. Если я не найду земли, я вернусь. Но не рассчитывайте на это!

- Я понял, Шторм. До свидания!

Рафики подошел и обнял Шторма:

- Мы будем ждать тебя! Возвращайся скорее!

- До свидания, Рафики! И храните все, что мы здесь говорили, в тайне! Пусть больше никто не узнает нашего плана до поры до времени!

- Не беспокойся, не узнает!

Шторм повернулся и сказал:

- Триша, Витани, нам пора.

Втроем они подошли к броду и перешли на другой берег этой небольшой реки. Теперь они находились за пределами Прайдлэнда. Никто не обернулся. Втроем они продолжили свой путь и вскоре исчезли среди травы и кустарников.

Симба сидел на краю обрыва. Он видел сцену прощания. Его глаза застилали слезы. Он хотел все вернуть на свои места, все исправить! Но он снова все испортил! И ничего не мог сделать. Он стоял теперь и смотрел, как лев и две львицы перешли границу. Он смотрел им вслед, пока они не растворились в траве. Он повернулся к Сараби:

- Мама, что делать дальше?

- Жить, Симба, жить.

_(Продолжение следует...)_


	2. Chapter 2 The New Land

**ЧАСТЬ 2. НОВАЯ ЗЕМЛЯ.**

**Кову: **Пойдём отсюда. Давай убежим вместе! И заведём семью... ты и я.

**Киара: **Кову... мы должны вернутся.

**Кову: **Ты шутишь. Ведь мы, наконец, вместе!

**Киара: **Наше место в нашей семье. Если мы убежим, мы разрушим её навсегда.

**Шторм:** Да, я оставляю своих друзей! Но не принимайте это как наказание! Поймите! Я хочу не просто наказать Симбу, я хочу сломать его! И я сделал это!...

Глава 9. Вечер Сарафины.

Прайд возвращался в полном молчании. Только на Скале Рамзес подошел к Симбе и сказал:

- Сегодня для тебя был тяжелый день. Так что отдыхай. А завтра мы приступим к учебе.

- Какой учебе! Ведь...

- Айзек ушел, но мой союз с Муфасой продолжает действовать. Ты хочешь, чтобы я научил тебя, как стать достойным королем?

- Я недостойный король.

- Но ты можешь все исправить.

- Как! Я не могу вернуть Шторма! Я не могу ничего исправить!

- Он вернется, поверь мне. Он нигде не сможет найти свое счастье, кроме как здесь. Он уже нашел семью на этой земле. Но именно эта земля и принадлежит ему. Он столько сил отдал ей, что никогда не сможет её забыть и разлюбить. А значит, вернется. Ему просто нужен отдых. Вот и все.

- Правда? Вы так думаете?

- Ты. Обращайся на ты. Конечно. И Рафики о том же говорит. Правда, Рафики?

- Да, Рамзес. Шторм обязательно вернется.

- Ну вот. И я уверен, Шторм хотел бы увидеть тебя другим.

- И когда он вернется? Скоро?

- Думаю, что через год наверняка вернется. Этого времени хватит, чтобы обучить тебя. Если захочешь.

- Конечно хочу.

- Отлично. Завтра и приступим. Твоим партнером по учебе будет Кову. Айзек просил меня обучить его. Вы будете учиться вместе.

- Я согласен.

Сараби подошла к Рамзесу и обняла его:

- Ты наш самый верный друг! Я так благодарна тебе!

В этот момент к Рамзесу подошла одна львица и нежно коснулась его гривы:

- Привет, незнакомец! Ты меня помнишь?

Рамзес посмотрел на неё внимательно, потом попятился и сел:

- Я не узнаю тебя. Кто ты?

- А ты вспомни. Шесть с половиной лет назад. Ты приходил сюда тайно. Никому имени не говорил. Так боялся, что кто-то чужой узнает о твоем приходе. Может, вспомнишь молодую львицу, которая не спрашивала тогда твоего имени? Но с которой ты провел не один вечер. Вспомнил?

- Ты!

- Я. Может теперь познакомимся получше? Теперь этому никто не мешает.

Симба уставился на львицу:

- Сарафина, ты что, знаешь Рамзеса! Откуда! Как!

- Ну-у, Симба, я не знала его имени до сегодняшнего дня. Да и ему не сказала своего. Подыграла ему тогда. Ведь он хотел сохранить свое имя в тайне. Почему я должна говорить свое?

- Так тебя зовут Сарафина?

- Да. А тебя – Рамзес. Приятно познакомиться.

- Да-а, дела. И ты все это время помнила меня? Почему? Ведь мы встретились случайно, это было так, мимолетное увлечение. Ты сама так сказала.

Сарафина подошла поближе:

- Я сказала так, потому что не могла остановить тебя! Но для меня эти свидания никогда не были мимолетным увлечением. Я не ждала тебя, как Триша твоего сына, но я всегда помнила тебя. Тем более, что у меня был ежедневный повод делать это.

- Какой повод?

Сарафина улыбнулась и повернулась к стоявшей возле Симбы Нале:

- Когда ты выросла, Нала, то долго спрашивала меня, кто твой папа. А я не могла тебе ничего сказать, потому что не знала его имени. Теперь я могу тебе ответить. Рамзес – твой отец!

Потом она подошла к Рамзесу и прошептала ему на ухо:

- И единственный лев, которого я любила в своей жизни!

Возглас удивления разнесся по Скале. Сараби подошла к Сарафине и спросила:

- Но как! Как вы познакомились! То есть встретились! В общем объясни, Сарафина, как так получилось!

Сарафина посмотрела на Рамзеса. Он молчал и смотрел на Налу. Сарафина ответила:

- В общем встретились мы случайно. Ты же знаешь, Сарафина, тогда, в молодости, я часто охотилась одна. Глупая привычка! Вот и наткнулась на него на границе. Рамзес не назвал своего имени и очень просил не выдавать его присутствия. Мы встречались на его территории, на его скале. Я дала слово, что не расскажу о нем первой. Через две недели он ушел. Мы потом больше не встречались. А потом у меня были другие заботы. Я решила никому не говорить о нем. Я сдержала слово. Да и все равно, я не знала его имени. До сегодняшнего дня.

Рамзес встал и подошел к Сарафине. Он зашептал ей в ухо:

- Зачем ты рассказала правду так! Ты могла сделать это по-другому! Сейчас не время и не место!

Сарафина шепотом ответила:

- Давай встретимся сегодня вечером и поговорим! Я все скажу!

- Да, нам будет о чем поговорить. И не вечером, а сейчас!

Рамзес подошел к Нале:

- Кх-м, хм. Ну, в общем, здравствуй, дочка! Кажется, нам надо будет серьезно поговорить.

Симба воскликнул:

- Сарафина, что же ты молчала! Ведь получается, что Нала – сестра Шторма! Это могло остановить его! Это все могло изменить!

- Нет, Симба, Сарафина правильно сделала, что ничего не сказала тогда. Шторму было бы еще больнее, ведь тогда бы получилось, что его предала родная сестра! Ему было бы вдвойне тяжелее уходить. Я сам все расскажу ему. Потом. При нашей следующей встрече. А сейчас лучше всего отдыхать. Тяжелый день. Нала, мы можем поговорить сейчас наедине!

- Да.

Рамзес и Нала спустились со скалы. Сарафина присоединилась к ним. Рамзес отошел подальше от Скалы и лег на траву. Сарафина и Нала последовали его примеру. Некоторое время все молчали. Потом Рамзес вздохнул и сказал:

- И все-таки, Сарафина, зачем ты это сделала? Нала выросла, не зная кто её отец. И возможно, было бы лучше оставить все как было раньше. Я ни от чего не отказываюсь, но я не знаю, что делать дальше. Ты хочешь создать со мной семью?

- А почему бы и нет? Я тебе не нравлюсь? Скажи, я для тебя была только мимолетным увлечением! Ты ничего не чувствовал ко мне? Скажи! Я до сих пор не могу забыть тебя! Может, если ты скажешь, что не любил меня, это поможет мне избавиться от своей любви! У меня есть чем гордиться. Ты гордишься своим сыном, а у меня есть прекрасная дочь! Ты помнишь свою первую любовь, а я буду всегда помнить тебя! Но если только эта любовь останется в прошлом! Я смотрела на Тришу и ловила себя на мысли, что мы очень похожи. Шторм не прав, говоря, что у Триши не было с кем поделиться своими чувствами. Она могла рассказать все мне. Или другим. Никто бы не смеялся над ней. Проблема в том, что наш характер не позволяет сделать это. Мы – одиночки, даже если все время проводим с другими. Мы все переживаем в себе и ни с кем не делимся своими чувствами. Только в крайнем случае, как сейчас. Триша вела себя странно, потому что любила, но у неё не было возможности подарить эту любовь другому. А у меня такая возможность была и есть. Нала – ей я отдавала всю любовь за нас двоих и в ней я видела иногда тебя. Сегодня Триша получила то, чего ждала всю жизнь. Твой сын будет счастлив, Триша отдаст ему все, что копила все эти годы. Такую семью ничто не разрушит. Я тоже мечтала о такой семье. Всегда. И подумала, что я тоже смогу повторить успех Триши. Я не знаю, что произошло между Штормом и Тришей ночью, если он сделал ей предложение на следующий день после знакомства. Как Триша смогла стать его мечтой, я не знаю. Но я хочу стать твоей мечтой! Подарить тебе любовь и самой стать счастливой! Ты уже подарил мне счастье в лице Налы и я всегда буду благодарна тебе!

Сарафина подошла к Рамзесу и нежно коснулась его гривы. Потом страстно поцеловала. Рамзес не шелохнулся. Сарафина стала быстро говорить ему в ухо:

- Я слушала твою историю. Я знаю, что сейчас ты один. Если ты только позволишь мне... стать твоею... спутницей жизни... навсегда... Если только...

Рамзес ласково шепнул ей: «Не сейчас!» и мягко отстранил её. Потом он повернулся к Нале:

- Прости, я чувствую себя очень виноватым перед тобой! Я не знаю, что будет дальше. Я надеюсь, мы сможем установить отношения, ну такие, как между отцом и дочерью.

Нала встала и обошла Рамзеса:

- Отец не должен лгать любимой дочери, не так ли?

- Ну, в общем, да.

- Ты обещаешь мне говорить правду?

- Конечно.

- Тогда скажи, папа, о чем ты говорил со Штормом там, у реки?

- Я не могу сказать тебе всего, Нала. Я дал слово, что буду молчать об этом. Придет время, ты все узнаешь.

- Опять тайные переговоры, планы! Не достаточно ли! Вы с Симбой играете как с котенком! Зачем!

- Иногда правда разрушает то, что уже было создано. Правда не всегда во благо. Если я расскажу все, о чем мы говорили, это уничтожит наше единство. Наше будущее. Я не всегда одобряю действия моего сына. Он мыслит на много ходов вперед, просчитывает все варианты. И выбирает самый эффективный. Порою он слишком жесток при достижении своей цели. Но изменить я ничего не могу. Я не хотел, чтобы он уходил, я считаю, он должен был остаться. Но Шторм ушел, потому что считал именно это необходимым. Я должен помочь ему достигнуть цели.

- Какой!

- Сделать Симбу настоящим королем. Возможно даже лучшим, чем был Муфаса. Никакого заговора против Симбы нет.

- Но если у вас благие намерения, зачем их хранить в тайне!

- Потому что путь их реализации очень болезненный. И может быть истолкован неверно. Сейчас не время говорить всю правду. Симба не сможет сейчас понять, почему Шторм ушел, возненавидит его снова и на этот раз все будет кончено между ними навсегда.

Рамзес подошел к Нале и коснулся носом её щеки:

- Ты любишь Симбу, ты всегда будешь защищать его. Клянусь, я научу его так, как когда-то учил Муфасу. Я помогу ему стать настоящим королем. Симба станет сильнее. Ты мне веришь?

- Да.

Рамзес замолчал. Он видел смятение и недоверие в глазах Налы и колебался. Нала могла также разрушить нечаянно их планы, как Кову нехотя помешал Шторму, не поверив своему отцу до конца. Но сказать ей – значит отступить от данного слова. Поймет ли сын? Вот что мучило Рамзеса. Он начал думать, как бы на его месте поступил Шторм. Наконец он вздохнул и сказал:

- Тогда пообещай мне, что не расскажешь Симбе ничего из того, что сейчас услышала и услышишь. Обещай! Иначе я не расскажу тебе правды, даже если ты возненавидишь меня! Прошу тебя, не мешай мне и верь дальше!

- Но...

- Обещай!

Сарафина подошла к Нале и поцеловала её:

- Я обещаю тебе, Рамзес, что ни я, ни Нала не расскажут Симбе того, что ты сейчас рассказал и расскажешь. Ты поняла, Нала?

- Да, мама. Я обещаю.

И Рамзес рассказал им весь разговор у реки. Нала слушала молча. В конце она спросила:

- Рафики тоже в курсе! И вы его не отговорили!

- Да.

- Это слишком жестокий поступок. Он причинил боль всем, даже своим друзьям. Ты был прав, папа. Если Симба узнает, он не простит Шторма. Шторм слишком сильно его наказал.

- Вот поэтому он и Сараби, да и другие тоже не должны ничего знать. Пока. Позже Симба и Шторм сами разберутся между собой. Ты тоже сможешь потом надрать ему гриву, если захочешь. А сейчас у нас только одна цель – помочь Симбе. Твои чувства к Шторму не должны этому помешать. Теперь ты тоже часть плана.

- Я!

- Да. Ты должна тоже поддержать Симбу, помочь ему поверить в себя вновь. И молчать обо всем, что сейчас слышала. Мы будем учить его.

- Я клянусь, я буду молчать и помогу тебе, папа. Спасибо, что был откровенен со мной. Но еще одну вещь я хочу знать.

- Какую?

- Ты любил мою маму? Тогда?

Рамзес закрыл глаза и помолчал. Потом открыл их и тихо сказал:

- Да.

- Почему ты ушел! Почему ты не искал её!

- Не знаю... Я не думал тогда о будущем, а потом я познакомился со своей второй женой. Я тоже её любил... Прости!

Сарафина подошла и сказала:

- Хватит о прошлом! Ведь оно не было таким плохим. Давайте думать о будущем.

- Может, Сарафина, начнем все сначала? Пройдемся по местам нашей славы?

Сарафина с радостным воплем бросилась ему на шею:

- Я согласна!

Рамзес поцеловал её. Но вдруг его лицо вновь стало серьезным. Он снова отстранился от Сарафины:

- Одна вещь беспокоит меня теперь.

- Какая, милый?

- Кову и Киара. Ведь они двоюродные брат и сестра. Пусть и сводные.

- И что? На любовь это не влияет.

- Зато влияет на детей. У нас в Долине было много подобных историй. Но очень часто дети рождались слабыми, болезненными, а то и мертвыми. Редко когда дети рождались здоровыми и сильными. Действует некий закон природы. Вот чего я боюсь. Я буду молиться, чтобы у Киары все прошло хорошо.

Нала подняла брови:

- Ты знаешь, папа! Откуда!

- Шторм сказал перед уходом. Он просто догадался.

- Не может быть! Как!

- Я же говорил, мой сын очень умный. Порою слишком даже. Не переживай. До тебя я эту новость первым никому не скажу. Но к Рафики за советом сходить все же стоит.

Рамзес ласково поцеловал Налу:

- Ты не возражаешь, если мы с мамой прогуляемся в одиночестве?

- Нет, папа. Симба уже наверняка заждался меня.

- Тогда до завтра, Нала. Спокойной ночи. Нас не ждите до утра.

Нала смотрела, как новая пара влюбленных уходит вдаль Прайдлэнда, туда, где они когда-то были счастливы. Сердце Налы радовалось, она никогда не видела маму такой счастливой. Развернувшись, она пошла на Скалу. Скоро она проведет Симбу по той же дороге, по которой пройдут сегодня её счастливые родители.

На Скале все уже улеглись отдыхать. Нала подошла к углу, где лежали Киара и Кову. Они уже спали. Киара свернулась клубочком и прислонилась к Кову, который вытянулся вдоль её тела и левой лапой прикрывал шею Киары, словно защищал её от чего-то. Скоро Киара станет мамой. Первые признаки новой жизни уже появляются. Нала вспомнила слова своего отца и встряхнула головой: «Все будет хорошо. Иначе быть просто не может». Нала развернулась и носом столкнулась с Симбой:

- Ну как, поговорила с Рамзесом, я имею в виду, с отцом?

- Да. Только давай потише. Если хочешь поговорить, пойдем на свежий воздух.

На Прайдлэнд спускался вечер. Багровое солнце катилось к горизонту, маня в даль за собой. У Налы вдруг появилось щемящее чувство одновременно легкой тоски и грусти. Её захотелось вновь вернуться в счастливое время детства, когда они с Симбой бегали на закате солнца, играли и были счастливы. Её хотелось сейчас точно также убежать от всех проблем взрослой жизни, хотя бы на мгновение. Но Нала знала, это невозможно. Разве что когда-нибудь наступит время, когда все проблемы закончатся, и они смогут просто наслаждаться жизнью. Всей большой, как оказалось, семьей.

К Нале подошли Симба и Сараби.

- Так как все прошло с Рамзесом? – спросил Симба.

- Нормально, Симба. Я верю ему. Знаешь, какие-то странные чувства охватывают меня. Я всегда хотела знать, кто мой папа и почему он нас бросил. Теперь я знаю, кто он. Я верю ему. Я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь мы сможем относиться друг к другу также, как относятся отец и дочь. Он искренен со мной и не претендует на то, чтобы я любила и слушалась его как отца уже прямо сейчас. Он хочет заслужить и завоевать это. Я чувствую в нем огромную теплоту и доброту.

Нала замолчала. Симба вздохнул и сказал:

- Значит он хочет завоевать твое доверие? И что он ответил, когда ты спросила его про разговор со Штормом у реки? Ведь ты же спрашивала, я знаю!

- Да, Симба, я спросила его. И его ответ был таким. Они попрощались. Папа хотел уговорить Шторма остаться, но ничего не вышло. Это правда. Но мой папа верит, Шторм вернется. Обязательно вернется! Нет, он даже знает это точно! И мы должны ждать. И жить дальше. Завтра мой папа приступит к твоему обучению. Лучше давай отдыхать, тебе завтра понадобится много сил.

- А где сейчас Рамзес и Сарафина?

Нала подошла к Симбе и шепнула на ухо:

- По-моему, это не должно тебя интересовать. Но завтра я узнаю, где они были, и мы вдвоем туда сходим. Иди, я сейчас приду.

Симба направился вглубь пещеры. Нала и Сараби остались одни:

- Сараби...

- Тс-с, не надо. Не спрашивай меня про Рамзеса. Ты сама все уже про него сказала. Ты можешь гордиться тем, что у тебя такой отец, а не проходимец какой-либо.

- Он оставил маму, хотя, как говорит, любил её. Разве можно было так поступить!

- У каждого могут быть свои причины. Шторм любит своих детей, но ради них же оставил их в младенчестве, а сейчас оставил Кову. Главное не в этом. Скажи, Сарафина простила его?

- По моему, да. Мама сейчас, наверное, так счастлива...

- Тогда и ты должна простить Рамзеса и больше не вспоминать об этом. Это будет твой шаг навстречу твоему отцу, которого он ждет.

Сараби помолчала и продолжила:

- Знаешь, я всегда ей немного завидовала. У Сарафины есть железная воля, она стремится к своей цели и при этом всегда умеет ждать. И по мере сил управлять обстоятельствами. Выбирает самый удобный момент. Как я завидую её выдержке и терпению! Ты думаешь, почему она при всех познакомила тебя с отцом и рассказала о них правду?

- Ну... не знаю. Может, она увидела его и не стерпела все-таки...

- Нет. Она увидела его ещё утром. Она ждала удобного случая. И после всего, что было, он наступил. Ты видела, как на Рамзеса смотрели другие львицы! Одинокий сильный лев, у которого такой сын! Сын, которого Триша отхватила, первой подарив ему свою любовь и тепло! Успех Триши не одной львице нашего прайда вскружил голову, все только и ждали удобного случая, чтобы познакомиться поближе, завести контакты... Сарафина своим выступлением сразу все пресекла. У неё были все козыри: прошлое и ты. Она публично заявила свои права на Рамзеса и сейчас пользуется ими! Теперь никто не сможет ей помешать и отнять Рамзеса, которого она уже один раз отпустила к какой-то другой львице! Конкуренция, Нала, конкуренция!

- А как же любовь, Сараби! Моя мама не такая расчетливая! Моя мама любит его, по-настоящему, я вижу это! Как можно так говорить!

- Ты меня не правильно поняла, Нала. Сегодня почти все львицы полюбили Рамзеса. Причем искренне. Но он один и только одна львица сможет стать его женой. Я завидую интуиции Сарафины правильно поступать в любой ситуации. Не расскажи она все публично, она рисковала бы остаться со своею любовью одна. Есть львицы помоложе и покрасивее. А ты – без отца. Но сейчас...

Сараби посмотрела вдаль:

- Я так рада за них! Я надеюсь, вместе они будут счастливы. Они оба заслужили это.

Нала и Сараби развернулись и пошли в пещеру.

Глава 10. Новая земля.

Назавтра было официально объявлено о беременности Киары. Радости всех не было предела. Симба собрал всех зверей на Скале и торжественно объявил эту новость. Прайдлэнд загудел. Все только и говорили о Кову, Киаре и счастливых Нале и Симбе. Кову и Киара были самыми счастливыми в этот день. Не менее счастливой выглядела Сарафина, вернувшаяся утром вместе с Рамзесом. И хотя никто ничего официально не говорил, вскоре стало известно об их помолвке. Нала испытывала от этого двойную радость. В тот же день Рамзес объявил о начале занятий с Симбой и Кову. Нала присутствовала при этих занятиях. Однажды она наблюдала уже за своим новым братом Штормом. Ей было интересно. Теперь она видела все очень близко и даже местами принимала в уроках самое активное участие. И хотя ей было уже больше шести лет, бег и футбол вызывали в ней кучу эмоций. Она бегала и играла с такой радостью и смехом, словно ей было снова шесть месяцев. Также вел себя и Кову. Симба был очень сдержанным и футбол не любил. Поэтому в играх практически не участвовал. Его в основном интересовали борьба и законы. Причем в первом он начал быстро делать успехи, учитывая то, что его партнером по борьбе был сильный Кову, также быстро обучавшийся этому делу.

В то время как Симба и Кову тренировались у Рамзеса, далеко на севере от Прайдлэнда три одиноких фигуры медленно брели по степи. Над ними парил в небе ястреб. Ветер, дувший им в спину, поднимал в воздух смесь песка и сухой глины, гонял остатки сухой травы. Впереди шел Шторм. Его черная грива словно флаг развевалась на ветру. Витани и Триша шли сзади. Они шли, не останавливаясь и не глядя назад. Трава становилась все больше и зеленее. Впереди на их пути виднелся большой холм, местами с отвесными сторонами. Внизу виднелись черные дыры пещер и укрытий. Группа явно направлялась к ним.

Когда они взобрались по тропинке на вершину холма, оттуда им открылся удивительный вид на прекрасную саванну, простиравшуюся далеко за горизонт в ту сторону, куда катился диск солнца. В ней были леса и просторные луга, на горизонте блестела река, в небе кружили стаи птиц. Оттуда доносился гомон диких зверей: слонов, носорогов, обезьян. Иногда эти звуки перекрывались протяжным ревом львов. Вся эта музыка бурной жизни вместе с прекрасным видом саванны манила и звала за собой.

Триша и Витани стояли и заворожено смотрели на саванну.

- Что это за земля? – спросила Витани.

- Это Долина Прайдов, её окраина.

Внизу, у подножия холма протекал небольшой ручей. Он проистекал из чрева большой конусообразной скалы, возвышавшейся над холмом. Холм и скалу разделяло небольшое расстояние в один прыжок льва. По крутым склонам скалы, огибая со всех сторон, шла неширокая тропа. На вершине скалы она заводила внутрь какой-то большой пещеры.

- Пойдем, спустимся в Долину?

- Нет, Триша. Мы переночуем здесь, возле холма. Там чужие земли, и я не хочу никого тревожить своим посещением. Кроме того, если мы войдем в Долину, меня наверняка попросят о помощи или ещё чего-нибудь в том же духе. А я не хочу задерживаться. Сначала дойдем до места, а там будет видно. Может потом и сходим на экскурсию в Долину.

Внезапно они увидели небольшую процессию, поднимавшуюся на скалу. Во главе её шел большой старый лев, его сопровождал молодой лев и четыре бабуина. Их лица были опущены, они шли медленно, не спеша. Шторм пригляделся. Старый лев остановился и посмотрел на Шторма:

- Шторм!

- Сигизмунд!

Шторм, Витани и Триша быстро спустились с холма и поднялись на скалу. По пути Шторм сказал своим львицам:

- Пожалуйста, помолчите, если с вами не заговорят и послушайте. Делайте то же, что и я.

Подойдя к процессии, Шторм наклонил голову. Триша и Витани последовали его примеру. Старый лев подошел к Шторму:

- Вот кого не ожидал здесь встретить, так это тебя, Шторм! Я думал, ты уже давно среди звезд.

- Прости, что невольно помешал твоему пути к звездам, Сигизмунд. Мы не хотели прерывать вас. Прими наше уважение и признание и продолжай свой путь.

- Подожди, Шторм. У меня еще есть время. Я помню твоего отца, все, что вы сделали для нас. Познакомься, это Август, твой племянник и мой наследник.

Молодой лев сказал: «Здравствуйте» и замолчал. Старый лев продолжил:

- Эх, хорошие то были денечки!

- А где Киншаса, моя сестра?

- Она погибла в позапрошлый сезон дождей от рогов буйвола. Охота была крайне неудачной. Вместе с ней погиб и Красс, мой сын и наследник. Он пытался её спасти и погиб под копытами того же стада буйволов. Вот внук, Август остался. Молодой ещё. Где же ты был, Шторм! Твой отец уже не учит, а ты? Ты бы смог научить Августа!

- Прости, Сигизмунд, я сейчас тоже не учитель. Я был ранен в бою с аутсайдерами. Я еще не готов принимать учеников. Но ради тебя, ради памяти Киншасы и Красса... Я должен подумать.

- А куда ты идешь? Ты возвращаешься?

- Нет, я просто прохожу мимо. Я иду к себе домой, но в другую землю.

- Послушай, ты же знаешь мой дом – твой дом. Остановись, помоги нам. Обучи Августа, сам я не успел научить его всему.

- А мои братья?

- Они сейчас заняты. У всех полно дел и учеников. Только ты сейчас можешь помочь. Прошу тебя, в память о Киншасе и обо мне.

- Я не смогу этого сделать в Долине, Сигизмунд. Но если Август будет согласен на период своего отсутствия передать прайд и территорию под опеку, то я смогу обучать его у себя дома. Я пришлю Макса с предложением.

- Я уверен, Совет Долины пойдет Августу и тебе навстречу и позаботится о моей земле. Хотя опека – крайне редкий случай.

- Я знаю, Сигизмунд. Иди со спокойной душой. Я научу Августа как только уладим организационные вопросы.

- Спасибо, Шторм. Слава Богу, что в последний момент он встретил нас друг с другом! Я так рад! Прощай, Шторм, да хранит вас Бог!

Шторм наклонил голову. Процессия продолжила свой путь наверх.

Триша тихо спросила:

- Что все это значит?

- Сигизмунд – старый друг нашей семьи. Моя сестра Киншаса была замужем за его сыном Крассом. Боже, они оба погибли! Какое горе постигло старого Сигизмунда: пережить собственного сына! Но вот и он идет к нему и к своим предкам. Эта скала предназначена для смерти и погребения внутри великих львов Долины. Совет Долины дает добро на похороны здесь.

- Так эта скала...

- Одна большая братская могила великих королей Долины. Когда-нибудь здесь похоронят моего отца. Я тоже хотел бы в свой последний час быть именно здесь...

- Прошу тебя, уйдем поскорее, я не хочу здесь оставаться!

- Сейчас, Триша, я только подожду Августа.

- Папа, а кто эти бабуины?

- Могильщики. Они закрывают гроб в пещере, после того, как туда зайдет лев.

- Что такое гроб?

- Ниша в пещере этой скалы. Она просторна для того, чтобы там поместился лев. У входа есть камень. Им эту нишу закрывают. И все.

- И живой лев остается там внутри!

- Да. Но не беспокойся. Смерть наступает быстро и незаметно.

Через некоторое время Август вышел из пещеры. Его глаза были полны слез. Он подошел к Шторму. Шторм обнял его:

- Прими мои искренние соболезнования.

- Спасибо.

- Сколько тебе лет?

- Два.

- Послушай, Август. Я выполню свое обещание Сигизмунду. Через несколько дней к тебе прилетит этот ястреб. Его зовут Макс. Или он приведет тебя ко мне, или принесет от тебя ответ. Найди моих братьев: Дария и Траяна. Особенно, Траяна. Скажи ему, что когда прилетит Макс, он должен принять опеку над твоим прайдом. Иначе я сам буду с ним разбираться. Дарий пусть поможет. Ещё скажи им, что я очень хочу увидеться с ними. А сейчас иди к себе. Пусть твой голос возвестит о смерти великого короля Сигизмунда и о его преемнике – новом короле Августе. Меня пусть не ищут. Я завтра пойду дальше. Но я надеюсь, что мы очень скоро увидимся.

Шторм ещё раз обнял Августа и сказал:

- Иди.

Август повернулся и пошел в долину. По его щекам катились слезы. Шторм тихо сказал:

- Он очень похож на Красса. Он должен стать великим королем и я помогу ему в этом!

Витани долго смотрела вслед уходящему льву. В её глазах была грусть.

На ночь они разместились в одном из укрытий подножия холма. Триша и Витани разместились у дальней от входа стенки и, свернувшись клубком, прижались друг к другу. Шторм лежал прямо у входа в укрытие, перекрывая его своим телом. Он лежал и смотрел в ту сторону, откуда они пришли. Там лежал Прайдлэнд. Небо быстро покрылось тучами и полил дождь. Дождь был таким сильным, словно с неба падала река. Но Шторм лежал и продолжал смотреть туда, откуда пришел. Триша смотрела на него и дождь. Потом она встала и подошла к Шторму:

- Ты уже тоскуешь по Прайдлэнду?

- Да, Триша. Как и тогда, когда я был рядом, но не мог войти в него...

- Ещё не поздно вернуться. Зачем куда-то уходить? Ты наказал Симбу, он и так запомнит этот урок надолго. Зачем делать себя и нас несчастными изгнанниками на чужбине! Подумай хорошо об этом! Боль пройдет, я помогу тебе с ней справиться. Стоит ли уходить? Ты будешь страдать больше где-то на чужбине, чем в любимом Прайдлэнде.

Триша нежно обняла сильную и мягкую шею Шторма, лизнула его за ухом и прошептала:

- Давай вернемся! Мы заживем все счастливо там, где хотим жить!

Шторм неожиданно лег на спину, обнял обеими лапами и прижал Тришу к себе, потом повалил её на бок. Они лежали друг напротив друга и смотрели прямо друг другу в глаза. Шторм поцеловал Тришу и сказал:

- С тобой и Витани я буду счастлив везде. Не переживай, мне грустно не от того, что я ушел, а от того, что я прожил уже половину своей жизни, но сделал очень мало из того, что хотел. Сегодня я еще раз убедился в том, что жизнь бывает крайне несправедливой и очень короткой. Знаешь, сколько Сигизмунду было лет?

- Нет.

- Тринадцать. Он еще многое мог сделать, но теперь ему это уже не суждено. А мне восемь лет. И я чувствую, что я так мало сделал и так мало времени осталось! А еще очень многое хочется сделать!

Триша поцеловала Шторма и нежно сказала:

- Ты еще многое сделаешь! Твоими деяниями будут гордиться потомки! И ты уже сделал немало. Посмотри, какие замечательные у тебя дети – Кову, Витани! Они любят тебя и уважают тебя, стараются следовать твоему примеру! А это уже немало! В них ты будешь продолжать жить, и по их делам будут судить также и о тебе. И у нас будут дети. И в них ты будешь жить. Всегда!

Шторм приблизил свое лицо к уху Триши и прошептал:

- Где же ты была раньше, Триша! Любить тебя и быть любимым тобой – нет большего счастья для меня на земле! Когда мы придем, у нас будет большая ночь любви!

Триша также тихо прошептала:

- Я люблю тебя!

Дождь перестал лить также внезапно как и начал. Сезон дождей близился к концу и ночью уже было прохладно. Особенно в этом сыром укрытии у подножия холма. Триша, Витани и Шторм прижались телами друг к другу и сладко уснули. И хотя их сну ничего не угрожало, уши Шторма все равно были навострены и ловили каждый звук снаружи укрытия.

Утром они проснулись вместе с восходом солнца. Выйдя из укрытия они принялись разминать лапы и тело. Потом начали умываться и приводить шерсть в порядок. Сверху появился Макс:

- Доброе утро, сэр!

- Доброе утро, Макс! Как там погода?

- Погода отличная! Воздух свеж и на небе ни облачка. Насекомые летают высоко. Так что до конца дня дождя не будет. Мы можем идти дальше.

- А есть у нас на пути кто-либо из нежелательных гостей?

- Я пролетел и осмотрел все вокруг. Наш путь ни с кем пока не пересекается.

- Отлично. Тогда спустимся к ручью, напьемся и продолжим наш путь.

Втроем они спустились к ручью и стали быстро лакать воду. Они лакали долго. Периодически Шторм останавливался и осматривал окрестности – не идет ли кто? Но никого не было.

Долина все больше наполнялась утренним шумом и гамом. Наконец все напились. Шторм осмотрелся кругом и сказал:

- Ну что же, нам пора в путь!

И снова три фигуры двинулись в пустыню. Они шли теперь на восход солнца, прочь от Долины и от скалы, где вчера они встретились с Сигизмундом. Они шли вперед, не оглядываясь. Их ждал впереди новый дом. Макс летел впереди и указывал точный путь. На горизонте там, куда они шли, виднелись горы.

К концу второго дня они достигли их подножия. Горы были невысокими, но в основном крутыми. Они тянулись от линии горизонта на севере до линии горизонта на юге. Прямо перед ними был достаточно широкий подъем в пещеру, из которой вытекал небольшой ручей, падал вниз и тек куда-то на юг. Шторм остановился:

- Ну вот, мы и пришли.

- Что, здесь!

- Нет, Витани. Нам надо подняться и пройти сквозь пещеру. С другой стороны наш дом.

Они стали подниматься и с наступлением ночи вошли в пещеру. Макс сел на плечо Шторма. Дальше лететь он не мог. Шторм сказал:

- Переночуем здесь, а завтра утром вы войдете в мир, который полюбите сразу. Он станет нашим вторым домом навсегда.

Утром они проснулись и сразу двинулись в глубь пещеры. Они шли вдоль ручья, текшего по пещере, и вскоре достигли места, где он вытекал из потолка пещеры. Однако в этом месте слышался шум падающей воды. Где-то рядом был водопад. Они повернули налево, спустились вниз и повернули направо. Шум резко усилился. Пройдя еще немного, они увидели свет. Они шли на него. И вышли на площадку, с которой открывался обзор на их новый дом. Триша и Витани заворожено смотрели на новую землю. Справа от них бежал вниз поток воды. А внизу...

А внизу они увидели прекрасную долину, состоявшую из лесов и больших пастбищ. Виднелись большие стада буйволов, антилоп, зебр. Слышались крики макак. В небе были тучи птиц. Долину со всех сторон окружали горы. Посередине её пересекала река, бравшая начало с места, где было озеро, в которое падала вода с гор. А в самом центре виднелась скала, по форме напоминавшая акулий нос, торчащий из воды. Она была очень похожа на ту Скалу, что они оставили в Прайдлэнде.

Шторм глубоко набрал воздуха внутрь и издал громкий пронзительный рев, возвещавший о приходе сюда нового хозяина – льва. Триша и Витани ответили тем же хором. Долина на мгновение смолкла и вдруг взорвалась разнообразными криками, сливавшимися в единую музыку приветствия. Шторм снова глубоко вдохнул воздух и сказал:

- Мы дома!

Глава 11. Лиза.

Перебравшись на скалу, Шторм первым делом осмотрел ближайшие окрестности и пометил территорию. Завтра он отправится на разметку внешних границ. Макс отправился на воздушное патрулирование и осмотр местности сверху. Его задачей было выявление гиен и возможных других львов – соперников. Осмотр показал наличие гиен на одной из границ, поэтому Шторм первым делом отправился вместе с Тришей и Витани на встречу с их королевой – матерью.

Стая гиен была не очень многочисленной, но явно сплоченной. Во главе её стояла уже немолодая королева. Она стояла на утесе у входа в логово гиен. Шторм сразу перешел в наступление:

- Я – Шторм, я объявляю эту землю своей собственностью! Как тебя зовут, Королева гиен?

- Мое имя Арина! Если вас только трое, то как ты осмеливаешься бросать вызов мне и моей семье по поводу земли! Ты не боишься погибнуть! Здесь уже есть малое семейство с таким молодым львом, мы из жалости позволили им охотиться! Убирайся, пока цел! А иначе...

- Ты хорошо подумала, Арина! Если ты не признаешь меня, то сегодня станет твоим последним днем жизни! Подчинись, и ты останешься жива!

Арина только рассмеялась:

- Мальчики, вы слышали!

Ответом был общий смех гиен.

- Мальчики, вперед!

Гиены стали надвигаться на Шторма и львиц. Шторм быстро скомандовал:

- Витани, охраняй мою спину! Триша, будь слева от меня! Когда я скажу, вы будете охранять друг друга!

Гиены прыгнули в атаку, но Шторм ждал этого. Мощными ударами он отбросил сразу несколько тел на камни. Они уже были мертвы. Сзади отлетели две гиены, атаковавшие Витани. Вторая атака также захлебнулась.

Видя замешательство гиен, Шторм сказал:

- Триша, займи мое место!

С этими словами, он прыгнул в самую гущу гиен. И тут же послышался хруст их костей и предсмертные вопли. Шторм начал быстро кружиться в своей обычной манере и с каждым кругом от его лап отлетали гиены. Внезапно он снова подпрыгнул высоко вверх и перепрыгнул через стаю. Он запрыгнул на утес, где стояла королева и схватил её. Одним ударом он оторвал ей голову и бросил тело вниз. Бой тут же прекратился. Оставшись без королевы, гиены собрались в кучу и стали смотреть на Шторма. Шторм вошел в пещеру. Там он обнаружил молодую гиену, видимо преемницу Арины, а также несколько пар детенышей и одну старую гиену. Шторм обратился к молодой гиене:

- Ты наследница Арины?

Гиена очень тихо ответила:

- Да.

- Не бойся, я пока не убью тебя. Как тебя зовут?

- Корбана.

- Теперь ты, Корбана, королева. Идем.

Они вышли наружу. Шторм обратился с речью к гиенам:

- Это Корбана – дочь и наследница Арины. Теперь она – ваша Королева – Мать! Принимаете ли вы её?

Гиены положительно закивали головами. Шторм повернулся к Корбане:

- Арина решила не признавать меня как властителя этой земли от гор на восходе солнца до гор на его закате. Она решила драться и проиграла бой! Теперь она мертва, а ты – королева. Ты можешь признать мою власть над собой или отвергнуть. Тогда у тебя тоже будет шанс убить меня, как был он у Арины. Но я не отступлюсь от этой земли!

Корбана задумалась, потом сказала:

- Я признаю тебя своим королем, Шторм.

- Тогда сегодня вечером я объясню тебе законы, которым вы отныне будете следовать. Я обещаю, что не позволю вам голодать при избытке пищи и буду защищать вас также, как и других зверей, от незаконных посягательств со стороны других хищников. В том числе и львов. Но если вы будете нарушать мои законы, я буду наказывать виновных со всей строгостью. И еще. Не советую даже думать о мести. Арина достойно сражалась и честно погибла. Пусть мир воцарится между нами навсегда.

Корбана просияла:

- Пусть.

- Тогда скажи мне, кто эта пожилая гиена в пещере?

- О, это моя бабушка – Арина старшая. Она на заслуженном отдыхе.

- Я могу с ней поговорить?

- Да. Мне позвать её?

- Я сам подойду к ней.

Шторм подошел к старой гиене и сказал:

- Здравствуй, Арина. Ты меня не узнаешь?

Гиена пригляделась к Шторму, потом обнюхала его:

- Я узнала тебя. Ты был здесь четыре года назад. Но я не знаю твоего имени.

- Шторм. Я тоже узнал тебя. Прости, что пришлось убить твою дочь.

- Я скорблю о её смерти. Мне очень больно. Но это было её решение. Я не стала бы переоценивать свои возможности.

- Я прошу тебя о прощении и мире между нами. Я не хочу вас убивать или изгонять. Я буду справедлив к вам. И мои преемники тоже. Я научу их.

- Я прощаю тебя, Шторм, и буду содействовать миру чем смогу. Что было, то было.

- Что за семья львов живет здесь?

- Они пришли с полгода назад, в прошлый сезон дождей. Их пятеро: один очень молодой лев, одна старая львица, видимо, мать и три молодые львицы. Молодой лев хотел изгнать нас, бросил вызов, но моя Арина покусала его сильно. Он едва остался жив. Он был тогда с очень короткой гривой. Арина пожалела его и отпустила. Они живут на восточной окраине, недалеко отсюда.

- Как мне их найти?

- Иди вдоль каньона прямо, там увидишь.

Шторм попрощался и вышел из пещеры. Они втроем двинулись вдоль каньона.

Триша внезапно сказала:

- Стойте! Шторм, у тебя открылись раны! Кровь на спине!

Она подошла и стала зализывать раны Шторма. Шторм и Витани стали зализывать свои лапы. Потом Шторм сказал:

- Оставь, Триша. У нас мало времени, а сегодня масса дел. Идем.

Следуя указаниям Арины, они вышли на большую поляну. На ней была группа львиц и молодой лев. Лев тут же направился к ним. Подойдя, он оскалился и зарычал:

- Это моя земля! Кто вы и что вам надо!

Шторм просто сел и посмотрел на молодого льва. Этот лев имел гонор, но явно попадал с ним в передряги. Шторм улыбнулся и сказал:

- Меня зовут Шторм. Я – хозяин этой земли.

Молодой лев на мгновение смутился, потом сказал:

- Мы пришли сюда раньше тебя. Это наша земля. Ты бросаешь вызов?

- Тебе? – Шторм продолжал улыбаться: - Ошибаешься. Эта земля принадлежала Арине – королеве гиен. Ты бросил ей вызов, когда пришел, но не смог победить. Она пожалела тебя и позволила вам здесь жить и охотиться. Но на её земле, не на твоей! А сегодня я бросил ей вызов и победил её! Теперь её дочь – Корбана – королева гиен. А эта земля – моя! Если не веришь, сходи к гиенам или посмотри на меня повнимательнее. Найдешь кровь гиен на моей шерсти.

К ним подошли другие львицы. Молодой лев обернулся, посмотрел на подмогу и не очень уверенно сказал:

- Нас больше... Ты...

На этих словах его перебила самая старшая львица:

- Айзек!

Шторм присмотрелся к ней:

- Лиза!

- Да, это я. А это мой сын – Кейси.

- Зови меня Шторм. Это моя жена Триша и дочь Витани. А это твои дочери или просто львицы?

- Дочери – Элайша, Дуала и Аккра.

Кейси посмотрел на Лизу и спросил:

- Ты его знаешь, мама?

- Да, сынок. И даже очень хорошо, - вздохнув, ответила она.

Кейси посмотрел на Шторма:

- Но он говорит, что это его земля. Он бросает вызов. Нам придется драться с ним.

- Нет, ни в коем случае! – испуганно заговорила Лиза: - Нет! Кейси, ни тебе, ни даже нам всем впятером не одолеть Айзека! Он – чемпион по боям без правил, гроза аутсайдеров. Если он убил ту гиену, значит он дрался со всей стаей. Их трое и они победили. Ты представляешь его силу, сынок! Нам придется подчиниться его воле и уйти. Ты еще не готов, чтобы сражаться с Айзеком.

- Но я должен попытаться. Иначе нас еще долго будут гнать отовсюду...

- Нет, Кейси, ты не должен погибать так рано и так глупо. Тебе драться с Айзеком все равно, что реку повернуть вспять.

Еще раз вздохнув, она повернулась, чтобы уйти. Шторм остановил её:

- Вообще-то я не знал, что ты, Лиза, здесь сейчас живешь. Я был уверен, что ты и Скирмунт живете в Долине. Что произошло, почему вы здесь! Я был здесь четыре года назад, здесь никто не жил. Я просто вернулся. Теперь здесь будет мой дом. Но ты!

- На нашу землю напали аутсайдеры. Скирмунт погиб, мы ушли. Остальные львицы разбежались. Мы нашли эту землю, думали, что сможем пережить тяжелые времена тут, начать все сначала. Кейси еще молод, но он обязательно станет сильным королем. Правда уже не здесь...

- Вам не надо никуда идти. Мы можем жить одним прайдом, если вы пожелаете. Нас мало, всего трое. А так будет восемь. Так мы будем сильнее. Да и куда вы пойдете? Ведь свободных мест мало, их придется долго искать.

- Но тогда мы должны признать твою власть! Это значит, Кейси никогда не станет королем. Ведь у тебя свои дети!

- Понимаешь, Лиза, мой настоящий дом не здесь. Я вынужден был уйти оттуда. И когда-нибудь, может через год, может позже, мы вернемся туда. Вместе с моими детьми. Мне не хочется отбирать власть у твоего сына. Если бы я встретил здесь, к примеру, Скирмунта, то я бы сам просил его об убежище, передал ему эту землю и признал его власть над нами. Мне не нужно королевство, у меня другая цель. Но раз здесь нет льва, который мог бы стать нашим королем, то им вынужден быть я. Ведь твой сын еще не может им стать. Даже гиены не считались с ним. Как же он сможет добиться признания от других зверей и, тем более, львов! Я буду временным королем здесь, а потом, когда я уйду отсюда, я оставлю преемника. И им вполне может стать Кейси, если я признаю его годным к этой миссии. Ведь я учитель. А он может быть моим учеником. И время покажет, что из Кейси получится.

Лиза подошла к Шторму и посмотрела ему в глаза:

- Ты правда мог бы сделать моего сына королем! Здесь!

- Да, Лиза, это возможно. Но я ничего не обещаю!

- Айзек...

- Шторм! Зови меня Шторм!

- Шторм, спасибо тебе! Мы согласны признать тебя королем и просим принять нас в твой прайд.

- А ты, Кейси, ты согласен признать меня своим королем?

- Да, Шторм, согласен.

Остальные львицы тоже закивали головами.

Шторм повернулся к своим львицам и улыбнулся:

- Ну вот, теперь нас больше. Мы сильнее!

Триша и Витани подошли к новым членам прайда и стали знакомиться. Потом все вместе они двинулись на скалу, которая теперь стала их общим домом. Однако по пути туда Шторм время от времени посматривал на Лизу. На него хлынули воспоминания о прошлом, когда он чаще виделся с ней. Он знал её давно, и хотя не видел уже более трех лет, узнал почти сразу. Он так и не смог забыть её. Сердце снова забилось чаще. Кровь ударила в голову. Все старые чувства ожили вновь. Но теперь у него была Триша. И тут Шторм понял, что перед ним – две львицы, которых он любит и к которым тянется его сердце. Но с любовью к Лизе ему придется справиться. Он женат и не допустит, чтобы Трише стало плохо с ним. Лиза не знала о его чувствах к ней раньше, хотя давно стремилась завладеть его сердцем, стать его женой. Она даже с Рамзесом говорила по этому поводу. Но Шторм не верил в искренность её чувств, он даже Рафики просил погадать, кто станет его женой. И хотя предсказание было туманным, Рафики сказал, что его женой станет львица из прайда Симбы. То есть не Лиза. Если бы она его любила по настоящему, то они бы уже давно были бы вместе. А так... После предсказания Шторм еще более стал отдаляться от Лизы, хоть и любил её. Но всеми силами старался забыть и задавить свои чувства. Потом была Зира. Её он тоже сильно любил. А ещё позже он снова встретился с Лизой. Тогда он был не в себе, искал утешения и позволил на некоторое время старым чувствам взять верх. Лиза почти добилась своего. Но он быстро овладел собой и прекратил встречи с Лизой. Думал, что навсегда, за исключением недолгой встречи перед уходом к детям, но как оказалось, теперь они будут жить вместе. И если она снова будет приставать к нему, то ему придется с ней расстаться. Хотя он и нуждается в её когтях сейчас. И она никогда не узнает, что Шторм любит её.

Лиза старалась на Шторма не смотреть. Когда она его увидела, то едва устояла на лапах. Её сердце едва не выпрыгнуло из груди. Она думала, надеялась, что никогда больше не увидит его. Боже, как она его любила! Как она старалась понравиться ему, завладеть его сердцем! Лизу ничто не останавливало! Она старалась все время быть рядом с ним, когда знала, где он. Она умоляла Рамзеса хоть как-то повлиять на сына, помочь ей стать его женой. Обещала Рамзесу быть верной и преданной для Шторма, тогда еще Айзека. Она ждала его. Но все было напрасно. Шторм словно специально не поддавался её ухаживаниям. Обычно львы приударяют за львицами, а тут наоборот, это она бегала за ним! И не помогло! Не сработало! Лиза не понимала, что не так. А потом она узнала от Рамзеса, что Шторму сделали предсказание по поводу жены. И это не она! Будь проклят тот, кто сделал его! О, если бы этот шаман попался ей в лапы! Она бы сначала выбила из него другое предсказание, а потом съела этого бабуина на завтрак! Он разрушил все её планы! Она видела, что Шторм поверил этому предсказанию, а значит, никогда не женится на ней. Это разрушало её жизнь. Она не мыслила её без Шторма. Правда, однажды, чуть более трех лет назад, она была близка к своей мечте. Шторм был другим. Он был необычайно нежен и ласков с нею. Она жила тогда словно в сказке. Но потом он бросил её. И не только её одну! Шторм снова ушел, а Лиза решила забыть его и прошлое окончательно. Ведь она уже знала, причем от самого Шторма, что у него есть дети. Она поняла, куда он идет, и не сказала ему ничего про себя, про свою жизнь без него и свои планы. Она вышла замуж за Скирмунта, с которым познакомилась за год до этого, и которого готова была бросить, если бы Шторм не ушел. Родила прекрасных детей, воспитала их. И уже почти не думала про Шторма, как вдруг... Он пришел женатым! Боже, если бы не дети, если бы им было куда уйти, она бы ушла немедленно, лишь бы его не видеть! Только ради них она будет терпеть эту муку – любовь к тому, кто всегда был её единственной мечтой в жизни и при этом – недосягаемой никогда! Она будет стараться избегать Шторма, чтобы было легче перенести страдания. Тем более, что Шторм собирается снова уходить. Уж год она потерпит, тем более, что Шторм обучит Кейси и уже Кейси гарантирует ей нормальную старость. Хоть и без любимого мужа, но зато и без страданий сердца.

Вечером Шторм созвал к Скале всех зверей и объявил себя королем этой земли. После чего он пригласил Корбану и глав других хищников к себе для утверждения новых законов. Кейси и Витани присутствовали при этой встрече. Другие львицы, в том числе и Триша, отправились спать. И хотя Триша помнила про обещание Шторма в убежище холма, она была очень уставшей за последние дни. Поэтому решила отложить все на завтра. Ведь теперь наступила новая эра в её жизни, где теперь она стала королевой. А королеве не пристало спешить.

Глава 12. Витани и Кейси.

На следующий день Шторм позвал Макса для дачи поручений. Он поручил ему найти секретаря. Макс прилетел с другим молодым ястребом, который был достаточно разговорчивым. Шторм видел, как они подлетали к Скале, и слышал его неумолкающую речь. Макс же, напротив, почти все время молчал. Приземлившись, они сделали несколько шагов и поклонились. Шторм внимательно оглядел молодого ястреба и спросил:

- Как тебя зовут?

- Чака, сэр. Я живу на восточной окраине, там, где гиены живут, там, где большая пещера в скале, там есть такая небольшая скала, вот на ней я и живу. Моя семья...

- Достаточно.

- Да, сэр.

- Впервые вижу такого разговорчивого ястреба.

- Ой, вы знаете, Ваше Величество, еще моя мама постоянно упрекает меня за мой язык. Она говорит...

- Она правильно говорит, Чака. Иногда нужно молчать и слушать.

- Да, Ваше Величество, я уже молчу и слушаю.

- Хорошо. Я просил Макса найти мне секретаря. Что же, ты мне подходишь. Ты можешь все рассказать в подробностях. Если будешь делать подробные доклады мне, это хорошо. Если будешь подробно рассказывать о том, что услышишь и увидишь здесь другим, это плохо. Тогда я тебя накажу. И еще будешь оповещать других о моих распоряжениях, созывах и так далее. Ты согласен?

- Ну конечно, Ваше Величество. Я...

- Ну и отлично. Тогда жду тебя с первым докладом завтра, в полдень. А пока свободен. Ты же, Макс, оповестишь всех о моем назначении Чаки секретарем. Отныне тот, кто причинит ему вред или убьет его, будет иметь дело со мной. И останься пока, у меня поручение к тебе.

Чака улетел. Шторм дождался, пока он отлетит далеко, и продолжил:

- Ты сегодня же отправишься в Прайдлэнд. Передашь Рамзесу, что все в порядке, расскажешь ему про то, как ко мне добраться, во всех подробностях. Потом ты полетишь в Долину Прайдов. Найдешь Августа, которого ты видел четыре дня тому назад. Ты его помнишь?

- Конечно, сэр.

- Ты передашь ему приглашение прийти на учебу и объяснишь дорогу. Тоже очень подробно. Потом найдешь Траяна и Дария. Пусть Август тебе покажет их. Передай им привет. Заодно напомни им о Киншасе и о моей настоятельной просьбе взять прайд Августа под опеку. В общем, ты должен привести Августа ко мне или принести ответ. Ты понял меня?

- Да, Ваше Величество.

- Тогда лети с Богом. Удачи тебе, Макс, и будь осторожен.

- До встречи, Ваше Величество!

Макс почистил свои перья, расправил крылья и взмыл высоко ввысь. Шторм провожал его взглядом, пока Макс не слился с небом. Потом он вернулся в пещеру.

Львицы уже отправились на охоту. Витани тоже отправилась, но, правда, одна. Кейси где-то отсутствовал. Шторм вздохнул. Он хотел было начать тренировки Кейси, но раз его не было, то он начнет их завтра. Надо было отдохнуть и набраться сил. Еще недавние раны на теле слегка побаливали. Шторм вспомнил про мази Рафики и пожалел, что здесь его нет. Сейчас бы он очень пригодился. Но может этот Чака сможет кого-нибудь посоветовать? Но все это завтра.

Шторм вздохнул и лег. Он быстро задремал. И ему снился Прайдлэнд, папа и Муфаса. Он словно вернулся на многие годы назад, в тот день, когда он впервые пришел в Прайдлэнд. Это был счастливый день в его жизни. Он никогда еще раньше не был так счастлив. Шторм улыбался во сне. Но сон быстро закончился. Шторм проснулся. Снаружи доносились голоса.

Витани совершала обход пастбищ для выбора жертвы, когда наткнулась на Кейси. Он был один, на западной границе, там, где она недавно проходила, входя в эту землю. Он рассматривал пещеру возле водопада, словно хотел уйти. Витани сначала не хотела ему мешать, но потом что-то словно заставило её подойти:

- Привет!

Кейси вздрогнул от неожиданности и повернулся:

- Чего тебе!

- Фу, какой грубый! Я просто проходила мимо, смотрю, ты собираешься уходить, вот думаю, подойду, поздороваюсь и попрощаюсь, а то нехорошо как-то уходить, не прощаясь. Ты же покидаешь нас?

- С чего ты взяла!

- Ты стоишь и рассматриваешь выход отсюда. Значит, собрался уходить.

- Тебе какое дело!

- Ну, вообще-то никакого. Просто мой папа собирался сделать из тебя настоящего льва. Видимо, придется ему сказать, что ты сбежал.

- Что-о! Это я сбежал! Следи за словами, а то получишь, несмотря на то, что королевская дочка!

Витани рассмеялась:

- От тебя, что ли! Ха-ха-ха!

Кейси прыгнул на Витани и попытался прижать её к земле с захватом шеи. Но Витани перевернулась на спине и сбросила его. При этом она несколько раз ударила его. Кейси в ярости бросился вперед и стал наносить удары своими лапами по Витани. Но Витани ловко отворачивалась от них, и они задевали её не сильно. Наконец она дождалась, пока он раскроется, и нанесла несколько ударов по лицу. Кейси не ожидал этого и от ударов упал на землю. Витани тут же прыгнула на него, перевернула на спину и прижала со всей силы к земле, при этом прижав и его левую лапу. Кейси в отчаянии стал вырываться из под неё, но стал быстро задыхаться. Он почувствовал коготь у своей шеи и услышал слова:

- Я сейчас встану, а ты больше не будешь нападать, ОК?

Витани встала и отошла в сторону. Кейси медленно поднялся, отряхнул гриву и молча побрел в сторону пещеры. Витани побежала вслед и преградила ему путь:

- Ты куда!

Кейси молча стал обходить её. Витани снова встала на его пути. Она посмотрела ему в глаза и увидела отчаяние:

- Ты, что, действительно хочешь уйти! Я же пошутила тогда!

Кейси злобно посмотрел на неё:

- Отстань! А не то я буду драться с тобой насмерть и не сдамся тебе!

Витани села:

- Да ты что! Я не хочу тебе причинить вреда. Но объясни, зачем ты уходишь! Ведь твоя мама остается здесь, ты подумал о своей семье! Зачем ты бросаешь её!

- А тебе не все равно!

- Нет. Я хочу помочь тебе.

- Вот только жалеть меня не надо! Пусть я самый слабый, не настоящий, но лев! У меня есть своя гордость и честь! И я подачек не приму! Я не хочу, чтобы меня учили из жалости, я хочу, чтобы меня уважали! И я добьюсь этого! Или погибну! Жить с ярлыком жалкого слабака – этого никогда не будет! Я не смог защитить свою семью, и теперь она перешла к вам. Я не хочу быть здесь второсортны львом, которого кто-то будет учить из дани уважения к моей матери. Я знаю, твой отец и моя мама в молодости были очень хорошо знакомы. Они даже встречались некоторое время. Вот он и решил поучить меня из-за уважения к моей маме. Но не ко мне! И я не верю, что он сделает из меня здесь короля! Я всегда для вас буду слабаком! Мне здесь не место!

Витани прикрыла его пасть лапой и сказала:

- Помолчи, пожалуйста, и послушай меня. Ты не знаешь нас, но поторопился с выводами. Если ты знаешь про свидания моего папы и твоей мамы, ты бы получше расспросил её про него. И ты бы лучше узнал моего папу!

- Она любила его! Разве она скажет о нем плохое? А правда не состоит в одних хороших чертах, я знаю!

- Но она бы сказала, за что она его любила. Ведь твой папа был хорошим львом?

- Да, был...

- Ну вот. Любят за хорошие черты, а не за плохие.

- И что мне это даст? Я тоже полюблю своего нового короля!

Витани вздохнула и сказала:

- Ты можешь не верить нам. Это твое право. И ты можешь уйти. Прости, но иначе как побег это не воспринимается. Ты бежишь от реальности, там, за пределами этих гор ты будешь один и, скорее всего, не выживешь.

- Ну и пусть! Зато я не буду слабаком!

- Это не так. Это и будет признаком твоей слабости. Сила не заключается в одних лишь мышцах, но в способности выживать и побеждать. У победителя есть план действий, а у проигравшего – одни причины неудач. Так говорит мой папа. Еще полтора месяца назад я не знала, кто мой настоящий отец. Я жила впроголодь, была частью чужого плана и винила во всех своих бедах других. Тех, кто был сильнее меня и поэтому, как я считала, отобрали у меня право на достойную жизнь. Я хотела мстить. Но потом мне представился шанс все изменить. Я поняла, что своего права можно добиться другим путем, без драки. И я воспользовалась своим шансом. А моя мама из-за ненависти – нет. И погибла. И только потом я познакомилась со Штормом и узнала, что он мой настоящий отец!

- То есть ты не знала его раньше!

Витани начала рассказывать Кейси всю свою жизнь. Она рассказала про Кову, про себя, про Зиру и все, что знала про Симбу и Шрама. Она также рассказала всю историю про Шторма и Тришу. Кейси слушал, затаив дыхание. В конце она сказала:

- Никто, кроме меня и Триши не поверил Шторму. Никто! Мой брат не поверил! Нас выгнали после боя с аутсайдерами с позором несмотря на то, что мы пришли на помощь сами, без просьб и условий! Мы хотели, чтобы нас приняли, а нас выгнали! А потом пришел мой дедушка – Рамзес, которого знала мать Симбы Сараби, и все рассказал. И все поверили. Но было уже поздно. Мой папа решил наказать Симбу и всех. Вот почему мы ушли и пришли сюда.

Витани передохнула и закончила рассказ:

- Ты можешь мне не верить. Но все, кого бы ты не спросил, скажут тебе, что мой папа – не только самый сильный лев, но и один из самых честных и справедливых. Он всегда держит свое слово. И если он обещал тебя научить, то сделает это. Если ты этого захочешь сам. Ты можешь стать сильнее также, как стала сильнее я. Это он меня научил драться и многому другому всего за месяц. Представить себе не могу, кем можно стать после полного курса обучения у моего отца или дедушки. Мой дедушка, кстати, был учителем в Долине Прайдов. Он учил многих известных королей.

- Жаль, что он не учил моего отца...

- Да, жаль. Наверное, тогда ты не был бы сейчас здесь.

Кейси помолчал, потом сказал:

- Я верю тебе. Не знаю почему, но верю. Я воспользуюсь обещанием твоего отца. А еще я хочу, чтобы ты знала. Если то, что ты сказала – правда, то знай: когда я потренируюсь, то я отомщу тебе. Я еще возьму реванш за свое поражение тебе! Ладно проиграть бой льву, но львице! Не-ет, мы еще померяемся силой!

Витани вспомнила детство с Кову и улыбнулась:

- Буду ждать с нетерпением, маленький термит!

С этими словами она побежала вперед. С ответными обещаниями скорой расправы Кейси побежал за ней вдогонку. Смеясь и громко разговаривая, они прибежали на Скалу, где дремал Шторм. Именно их голова он и услышал:

- Что случилось?

- Ничего, папа, просто я привела к тебе ученика. Помнишь свое обещание, папа!

Кейси вышел вперед и почтительно поздоровался. Шторм спустился вниз:

- Я ждал тебя утром, Кейси. Где ты был?

- Мне нужно было побыть одному.

- Тебя что-то беспокоит! Ты можешь сказать мне, потому что нашему обучению ничего не должно мешать. Ты должен доверять мне полностью.

Кейси посмотрел на Витани и сказал:

- Меня уже ничего не беспокоит. Я готов учиться хоть сейчас!

Шторм слегка принюхался к Кейси и сказал:

- Сегодня уже поздно. Занятия и тренировки надо проводить с утра, а уже полдень прошел. Завтра начнем. А сейчас скажи мне, только абсолютно честно, ты дрался с моей дочерью? Я вижу свежие царапины на твоем теле, как после борьбы, и слышу её запах от тебя.

Кейси округлил глаза и опустил голову. Он тихо сказал:

- Да...

Шторм приподнял его лапой его голову и улыбнулся ему:

- Хорошо, что ты мне сказал сейчас правду. Несмотря на то, что она очень задевает тебя. Я не спрашиваю о результате борьбы. Но раз ты мне доверил свою маленькую тайну, а ведь ты наверняка хочешь пока сохранить это в тайне от других, то я обещаю никому не говорить про это, пока ты сам не захочешь сказать. И ты, Витани, будешь молчать. Это приказ короля.

- Да, папа. Я буду молчать.

Кейси заулыбался. Шторм обнял его и сказал:

- Добро пожаловать в школу, Кейси! А сейчас мы пойдем и я покажу тебе охоту на буйволов в одиночку.

И втроем они исчезли в густой траве.

Глава 13. Школа.

Прошла неделя с того дня, как Шторм покинул Прайдлэнд. В этот день Рамзес, как обычно, начал свои занятия с тренировки бегом. Он собрал Симбу, Кову и Налу на поляне недалеко от Скалы и приготовился устроить маленькое состязание. Зазу должен был считать удары своего сердца, а Тимон и Пумба – зафиксировать финиш. Внезапно Зазу взлетел вверх и устремился навстречу какой-то птице. Симба посмотрел вверх:

- Кто там!

Зазу и птица стали снижаться. Через некоторое время все увидели, что с Зазу летел Макс:

- Доброе утро, Рамзес! Доброе утро, Ваше Величество, Симба! И всем остальным – доброе утро!

Макс приземлился на плечо Кову. Кову радостно спросил:

- Ты от отца! Какие новости! Что с ним!

- Мой хозяин велел мне рассказать следующие новости. Шторм добрался до места без проблем. Все живы и здоровы.

- Слава Богу!

- Шторм обустроил свой дом в новой земле. Там жил небольшой прайд. Они объединились и теперь живут вместе. Шторм стал королем новой земли.

- Правда! – Симба не сразу поверил услышанному: - Шторм стал королем!

- Да, Ваше Величество.

- Значит он не вернется никогда. У него свой Прайдлэнд и он не оставит его.

- Шторм готовит себе преемника. Он не желает быть королем. Когда преемник будет готов, Шторм оставит свой пост добровольно.

- Чем же он будет заниматься тогда! Не планирует ли он вернуться!

- Мне это неизвестно, сэр. Простите, я должен передать важную информацию Рамзесу наедине.

Макс перелетел на плечо Рамзеса и что-то начал говорить на ухо. Рамзес иногда вставлял слова «Ага, понял» и больше ничего не говорил.

Когда Макс закончил, то спросил:

- Что я должен передать Шторму, сэр?

- Передай моему сыну, что все хорошо, я учу Симбу и Кову, мы все ждем и надеемся на скорейшее свидание с ним.

- Хорошо, сэр. Простите, я должен отправляться в обратный путь. Меня ждут. До свидания!

- До свидания, Макс!

Макс снова быстро набрал высоту и улетел. Симба подошел к Рамзесу:

- Что он сказал тебе? Прошу, расскажи.

- Он рассказал мне путь в Прайдлэнд Шторма. На всякий случай. Но Симба, Шторм не хочет пока видеть тебя, поэтому я сохраню этот путь пока в секрете. Надеюсь, он нам не понадобится. А еще он зачем-то позвал к себе своих братьев, Дария и Траяна. И Макс сейчас летит к ним. Вот и все.

- Тебя он тоже скоро позовет?

- Нет, Симба, еще не скоро. Это точно. Ну что же, сегодня прилетели прекрасные известия. Давайте продолжим тренировку.

И Рамзес продолжил свои уроки. Вечером того же дня все уже знали, что Шторм прислал гонца. Вечером же Рамзес рассказал свой секрет Кову и Рафики. Рафики вечером гадал и задумчиво сообщил Рамзесу:

- Странно. Духи говорят, что мы все скоро встретимся. Правда на его земле.

- То есть Симба и Шторм скоро встретятся на земле Шторма! Интересно, как?

- Об этом духи молчат.

- Может, Шторм позовет Симбу к себе? – спросил Кову.

- Не знаю. Странно это.

Рамзес вздохнул и сказал:

- Главное, мы скоро встретимся. А как – неважно. Возможно, твое предсказание про землю – это следствие того, что Шторм – король. Он наверняка что-то сделает. Но из-за того, что он король, встреча будет на его территории. Жаль, пока не будет готов преемник, Шторм не вернется, даже если захочет. Давайте ждать новых вестей.

С этими словами они вернулись на Скалу.

Через четыре дня в Прайдлэнде Шторма произошло событие. Утром Чака прилетел на Скалу с единственной новостью:

- Идут!

Шторм спросил:

- Кто идет!

- Макс ведет группу львов.

Шторм встал и немедленно отправился к западному входу. Все остальные остались ждать.

Из пещеры вылетел Макс. Затем показалась фигуры двух львов. В одном из них Шторм узнал Траяна, в другом – старого члена Совета Прайдов Долины – Алекса. Третьим вышел Август. Затем Шторм увидел то, что сейчас видеть никак не ожидал: из пещеры вышли львицы, сопровождавшие группу львят в возрасте чуть больше полугода. Львята вели себя шумно, но выйдя наружу тут же притихли и стали с интересом рассматривать новую землю. Вся группа начала спуск. Шторм посчитал львят и тихо присвистнул:

- Боже, только не это! Нас слишком мало...

Потом он обратился к Чаке:

- Немедленно всех наших со Скалы сюда! Всех, до единого!

Спустившись, группа остановилась. Львята быстро распределились вокруг львиц, очевидно, своих мам. Траян и Алекс пошли навстречу Шторму. Подойдя, они остановились и по очереди обнялись со Штормом:

- Здравствуй, брат!

- Здравствуй, Траян!

- Здравствуй, Шторм!

- Приветствую тебя, Алекс! Скажите мне, кого вы привели!

Траян вышел немного вперед:

- Это дети королей, которые желают, чтобы ты учил их.

- Дети или короли!

- А ты не утратил чувство юмора, Шторм, - сказал Алекс: - Понимаешь, после ухода Рамзеса школы Траяна и Дария переполнены. Многие короли отправляют всех своих детей учиться. Аутсайдеры стали сильнее и многочисленнее, поэтому короли учат всех, а не только своих наследников. Когда стало известно о том, что ты вернулся к практике учительства и берешь Августа в ученики, Совет Долины принял единогласное решение направить к тебе группу новых учеников с просьбой принять их и обучить. Совет понимал, что придется отправить детей далеко от их семей, поэтому здесь только добровольцы – дети тех, кто согласился их отправить к тебе.

- Алекс, я пригласил только Августа и то только потому, что обещал его умирающему отцу. В знак уважения к нему и Киншасе. В отличие от её родных братьев, я не мог оставить её сына в проблемной ситуации без помощи.

Траян сказал в ответ:

- Прости, никто не думал, что Сигизмунд так быстро уйдет...

- А что, надо было этого ждать, Траян? Ты должен был первым прийти на помощь после гибели Киншасы и Красса! И неважно, сколько учеников у тебя тогда было! Ты должен был учить Августа, ведь он – твой родной племянник! Ты же, зная о складывающейся ситуации, ничем не помог. Так помоги теперь!

- Я помогу. Я приму прайд Августа под свою опеку. Но и ты должен помочь нам.

- Да, - продолжил Алекс: - Мы будем охранять земли Августа, Траян временно управлять прайдом, ты будешь его учить. Но при одном условии. Ты откроешь школу и возьмешь других учеников тоже.

В этот момент к Шторму пришел весь его прайд. Траян осмотрел его и спросил:

- И это все! Весь твой прайд! Или группа встречи!

- Это весь мой прайд. Не беспокойтесь, мы способны постоять за себя. Но Алекс. Я не готов сейчас открыть школу и учить детей. Прости, мне нужен только Август.

- Что ж, Шторм, это твое право отказаться. Но тогда, боюсь, Совет Долины не сможет защищать земли Августа. То, что он не готов быть королем, но должен – это его проблемы. Он может остаться, но сохранность его земель и прайда никто не гарантирует.

Шторм приблизился к Алексу:

- Вы меня шантажируете!

- Нет, Шторм. Просто услуга за услугу. Ты нам поможешь, мы вам поможем. Это справедливо. Так считают все. Кроме того, по секрету скажу, что многие были недовольны тем, что ты решил взять в ученики только Августа. Его ситуация не единственная. Были, есть и будут другие львы, которые очень рано восходят на престол. Это жизнь. Почему же ты выбрал только Августа? Из-за родственных связей? Это несправедливо, что ты хочешь помочь ему и при этом требуешь, чтобы другие тоже помогали ему. Если не можешь учить здесь, возвращайся в Долину. И помоги Августу на его земле. И вообще. Многие полагают, что тебе не следует помогать так Августу. У многих в его ситуации нет таких родственников как ты. Родственная связь с тобой не должна быть преимуществом в борьбе за выживание. Иначе это несправедливо.

Шторм посмотрел на Августа. Тот стоял с опущенной головой. Ему явно было не по себе.

- Ты прав, Алекс. Но посмотри на нас. Я не отказываюсь от школы. Я даже был бы рад принять их всех. Но нас слишком мало. Вы привели пятнадцать учеников, плюс Август. Итого шестнадцать. А нас всего восемь! Учеников больше нас в два раза! Как нам охотиться, чтобы прокормить и себя и их? Два раза в день!

- У Дария учеников в три раза больше чем членов его семьи. И ничего, справляется. И ты справишься.

- Почему же он не пришел поделиться опытом!

- Занят. На учебе и охоте.

Шторм вздохнул и сказал:

- Ладно. Я согласен на все ваши условия.

- И последнее. Совет Долины Прайдов хочет пригласить тебя в состав своих членов. Принимаешь ли ты это приглашение?

- Это большая честь для меня – стать членом Совета. Я согласен.

- Ну вот и отлично. Отныне ты – член Совета и обязан распространить законы Долины на свою землю. Проводи нас к себе.

Шторм повернулся к прайду и сказал:

- Я открываю школу. Эти львята и тот молодой лев будут моими учениками. Это решение окончательное. Поэтому с сегодняшнего дня режим охоты ужесточается. Я лично буду утром распределять, кто куда пойдет охотиться. Это понятно?

Прайд молча закивал головами. Шторм продолжил:

- Отлично. А сейчас все львицы отправляются на охоту. Ты, Лиза, возглавишь её. Добудьте антилоп и импал столько, чтобы можно было накормить всех учеников досыта и самим осталось. Чака проводит вас до ближайшего пастбища. Ты, Кейси, останешься со мной. Всем все ясно? Идите.

Львицы тут же развернулись и, тихо переговариваясь, пошли на охоту. Чака полетел впереди. А Шторм и Кейси стали сопровождать гостей на Скалу, по ходу рассказывая про Прайдлэнд.

После обеда гости попрощались со своими детьми и отправились в обратный путь. Август подошел к Шторму и сказал:

- Вы могли отказаться. Зачем вы поддались на их условия? Я смог бы и сам справиться. Поход детей даже не обсуждался. Если бы я знал, что так будет, я бы не пришел.

- Успокойся, Август. Это политика. Ты мне, я тебе. Я догадывался, что они приведут еще учеников. Правда не ожидал такого количества. Хотел, чтобы они пошли мне навстречу и свели число учеников хотя бы до десяти.

- Но ведь вы ничего не добились!

- Из меня плохой переговорщик. Я либо соглашаюсь на условия, либо нет. Но не торгуюсь по ним. Они это знают. А не согласиться я не мог. Ладно, пошли знакомиться.

Шторм собрал всех детей, Кейси и Августа на поляне за скалой. Он усадил их в круг и стал знакомиться. По очереди они называли свои имена и рассказывали откуда они пришли. В конце Шторм рассказал им о себе и новом распорядке дня на ближайшее будущее. Для Кейси и Августа распорядок дня был особым. После этого они все вместе отправились на экскурсию по Прайдлэнду Шторма. Вечером, уставшие, но довольные они вернулись на Скалу. Шторм быстро выделил место в глубине Скалы, где будут отныне спать его маленькие ученики. Август должен был спать возле входа в это место. Сильно устав за день, все прибывшие ученики быстро устроились вповалку и заснули. Шторм и другие львицы некоторое время смотрели на них, потом тихо стали расходиться по своим местам. Никто не говорил ни слова.

Шторм устроился возле входа на Скалу. Теперь это было его место. Рядом пристроилась Триша.

- Что будет дальше, любимый?

- А?

- Как нам прокормить столько учеников? Нам придется много охотиться. Не думаю, что Лиза и её дочери в восторге от такой перспективы.

- Лиза знает, что я учу Кейси. А значит смирится с этим. Смирятся и другие. А все будет просто. Утром все львицы уходят охотиться для учеников и для себя. Вся добыча сносится на Скалу. Когда поедят ученики, все, что останется, достается охотницам. Кто будет голоден, может идти и охотиться дальше.

- А ты!

- Я сам прокормлю себя. И Августа с Кейси тоже.

- Ты будешь охотиться и для них?

- Да. Одного буйвола хватит на нас всех.

- Это опасно!

Шторм поцеловал Тришу и нежно сказал:

- Я буду очень осторожен. И потом. Это временная мера.

Триша нежно коснулась гривы Шторма и потерлась об неё. Она хотела что-то сказать, но вдруг заметила, что Шторм уже спит. «Устал!», - прошептала Триша и стала нежно лизать его загривок. Потом она устроилась возле Шторма поудобнее и заснула.

А следующий день ознаменовался открытием школы Шторма. Утром Шторм отправил львиц на охоту, а сам с детьми отправился на тренировку. Дети весело бегали и играли в футбол, потом следовали уроки борьбы и охоты. После большой совместной трапезы Шторм забирал учеников и рассказывал истории о великих королях Долины. На их примере он учил законам Долины. После полудня Шторм оставлял львят под присмотром Триши, Витани и Дуалы. Дуала проявила искренний интерес к львятам. Она заботилась о них так, словно это были её родные дети. Шторм увидел её пробудившийся инстинкт матери и поэтому с удовольствием поручил присмотр именно ей. Он также хотел научить Витани уходу за детьми, пусть и уже и полугодками, и тоже поручил ей присмотр. Триша оставалась за старшую. Лиза и Аккра обычно уходили охотиться еще. Элайша тоже куда-то уходила, но никто не знал пока куда. Шторм забирал Кейси и Августа для отдельных тренировок. Во время тренировок они охотились. Именно на охоте Шторм обнаружил, что Элайша наблюдала за ними. Возможно она тоже хотела учиться, но стеснялась попросить об этом. Либо у неё был свой интерес. Шторм не стал ничего никому говорить. Придет время и все выяснится само собой. Ведь Элайша не имела враждебных намерений. Так зачем торопить события? Так рассуждал Шторм. Вечером Шторм возвращался на Скалу и начинал вечерний обход. Иногда его сопровождала Витани. Они обычно начинали с западного входа. Именно там все и произошло через неделю после открытия школы.

Глава 14. Королевский суд.

В тот день Шторм и Витани, как обычно, пошли в вечерний обход. Шторм брал Витани в обход, так как считал, что вдвоем они управятся быстрее. Однако Шторм собирался заменить её Августом или Кейси, когда они будут достаточно тренированы для того, чтобы дать отпор в случае чего. К тому же было не так скучно. Подходя к западной границе, Шторм обычно уходил чуть вперед, а Витани следовала за ним. Время от времени Шторм останавливался и тщательно осматривался и слушал звуки и запахи окружавшего мира. Его уши и нос могли предсказать появление чужака задолго до того, как они увидят друг друга. Но Шторм знал, что если чужак – хороший охотник и сидит в засаде, то даже самое чуткое ухо и самый тонкий нюх не всегда смогут заранее предупредить об опасности. И все же Шторм верил в то, что сможет заранее почуять чужака.

Подойдя к площадке перед водопадом, Шторм снова остановился. Шум падающей воды слегка оглушал его и мешал услышать легкий шорох в траве. Множество запахов также мешало Шторму. И все же он насторожился. Что-то явно было тревожным. Но что?

Шторм осмотрелся. Витани тоже.

- Ты ничего не чувствуешь? – спросил Шторм.

- Я чувствую чей-то очень слабый запах. Но не уверена, чей.

- Может кого-то из детей? Или сопровождавших взрослых? Их едва уловимые запахи ещё могли сохраниться.

- Поискать?

- Да. Ты немного вернись назад и посмотри в придорожных кустах. А я осмотрюсь здесь. Будь крайне осторожно. Если что, сразу зови.

- Я поняла.

Витани тихо исчезла в кустах. Шторм также тихо подошел к краю площадке и стал принюхиваться. Внезапно он ощутил его! Это был запах чужого льва. Шторм только хотел позвать Витани и отскочить в центр поляны, как низкий рокот парализовал его на мгновение. Он успел заметить, как большая тень метнулась из кустов на него. И в тот же миг его сбил с ног страшной силы удар в бок. Боль вонзившихся в тело когтей пронзила его мозг. Шторм упал на бок и попытался перекатом через спину вскочить на лапы, но был снова сильным ударом сбит. Шторм снова оказался на боку. В этот момент на него сверху навалились и прижали к земле. Шторм не мог освободить задние лапы, но повернул переднюю часть тела к нападавшему врагу. Теперь Шторм увидел перед собой лицо нападавшего. Его глаза были полны гнева, ярости и отчаяния одновременно. Лев молча блокировал все попытки Шторма освободиться и окончательно прижал его к земле. Шторм задыхался. Он чувствовал, как из ран на боку вытекала кровь и вместе с ней его покидала сила. Шторм почувствовал приближение своей смерти и приготовился встретить её из лап этого льва, но нападавший не спешил прикончить его одним ударом. Он повернул лицо Шторма к себе, взяв за горло, и спросил:

- Я требую справедливости! Три года назад ты бросил меня с матерью! Ты обрек меня на смерть, но я выжил и хочу теперь справедливости! Я хочу знать, почему ты бросил нас! Я хочу знать, почему вы с матерью пытались убить меня! Почему!

Шторм тихо прошептал:

- Я не знаю тебя! Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь! Если ты пришел убить меня, убивай сейчас, я в твоей власти!

- Нет, я не убью тебя, пока ты не ответишь мне, почему ты оставил нас. Почему мы оказались ненужными тебе. Ты забыл мою мать Лизу! Ты уже забыл нас, ПАПА! Так я освежу твою память!

В этот момент мелькнула еще одна тень. Она вцепилась в нападавшего льва и они вместе покатились по земле. Освободившись, Шторм вскочил на лапы и увидел, как чужак, сбросив Витани и подмяв под себя, намеревался ударить её. Шторм опередил его. Он изо всех оставшихся сил прыгнул на чужака и сбил его с ног. Откатившись, он вскочил и встал в боевую стойку. Теперь они стояли друг против друга. И только теперь Шторм рассмотрел чужака. Его шерсть была намного светлее шерсти Шторма, но в остальном они были похожи. Чужак тоже был очень рослым львом, с мощными передними лапами и густой черной гривой. Он стоял, пригнувшись к земле, и явно ожидал атаки. Шторм стоял, готовый ко всему, и не сводил глаз с чужака. Витани, вскочив на ноги и отряхнувшись, спросила:

- Ты в порядке! Я, кажется, вовремя пришла?

- Да, Витани. Спасибо, что спасла.

- Давай убьем его! Я перегрызу ему глотку и все!

- Только попробуй, львица! Я тебя порву на части!

- Молчать! Кто ты такой и почему ты напал на меня! О чем ты мне говорил! Я знаю много львиц по имени Лиза. Одна из них была моей кормящей матерью. Но я не знаю ни одной Лизы, у которой был бы мой сын или дочь! Твоя мать либо что-то напутала либо оговаривает меня! Либо ты с кем-то меня перепутал!

- Никого я не путал! Ты – Айзек или, как тебя сейчас зовут, Шторм! Я ничего не напутал! Меня тоже зовут Айзек! Меня Лиза назвала в честь отца, то есть тебя!

Витани посмотрела на Шторма:

- Что он несет! Какая Лиза! Ведь Зира была твоей первой любовью! Он, наверное, сошел с ума!

- Возможно, она была второй, не так ли, ПАПА!

Витани крикнула:

- Заткнись! Лучше убирайся пока цел!

Шторм остановил её:

- Подожди, Витани! Давайте разберемся. Драка сейчас не поможет. Расскажи, Айзек, все порядку! Я действительно ничего не понимаю!

Айзек выпрямился:

- Я родился чуть более трех лет назад в Долине Прайдов. Мою мать зовут Лиза. Когда я открыл глаза, я видел только свою мать. Она часто плакала и говорила, что мой отец – тоже Айзек – бросил нас, и теперь её жизнь сломана навсегда. Однажды, когда мне было, наверное, около месяца, так потом мне сказали, она привела меня на окраину Долины и внезапно ударила лапой по голове. Я потерял сознание. А очнулся уже один. Я был без сил. Меня подобрали гиены и спасли.

- Тебя спасли гиены!

- Да. Они хотели, чтобы я потом помогал и защищал их от других львов. Они все видели вдали и потом долго решали: спасти или съесть. Решили спасти. Но я вырос и ушел от них. Я присоединился к гладиаторам – аутсайдерам. Один старый лев тренировал меня. Не так давно я был среди тех, кто вторгся в Долину. И там я снова встретил мать. Я узнал её. Но она тогда сбежала. Я узнал её имя и стал искать правду. Я всегда хотел её знать! Я узнал от старожилов, что больше всего она домогалась одного льва по имени Айзек. Вроде даже с подросткового возраста. Я вспомнил, что говорила мать. Так я вышел на твой след. Но тогда говорили, что ты – какой-то учитель, что ты взял себе другое имя – Шторм, что ты давно погиб, что тебя давно нет в Долине. Я стал искать мать. Но и она исчезла из Долины. И вот на днях я узнал, что ты открыл школу за пределами Долины. Многие радовались, что ты нашелся живым. Но больше всех был рад я! Теперь я смогу узнать правду! Ну что, вспомнил Лизу! Вспомнил меня!

Шторм молча сидел. Его глаза были прикрыты. Потом он встал и выпрямился:

- Да, я понял о какой Лизе ты говоришь! Я знаю её! Но я клянусь жизнью, я ничего о тебе не знаю! Ты не путаешь свою мать с той Лизой, которую знаю я!

- НЕТ! – крикнул Айзек: - Я помню её с детства и никогда не забуду!

- Хорошо! Потому что тебе не надо искать Лизу! Она здесь! И сегодня мы узнаем правду. Если ты лжешь, тебя убьют. Но если ты говоришь правду...

- Я говорю правду!

- Ты же не поверил в эту чушь, папа!

- Я не хочу в неё верить Витани! Но если он говорит правду, то все виновные будут наказаны по закону. Даю слово!

- Интересно, как ты накажешь себя!

- Если я виновен, Айзек, то я понесу наказание как положено по закону! Я дал слово! А если ты расспрашивал обо мне, то никто не мог тебе сказать, что Шторм когда-то нарушил свое слово!

Айзек вздохнул и сказал:

- Это правда. Все говорили обратное. Но времена меняются.

- А я - нет!

С этими словами Шторм повернулся, чтобы идти на Скалу, и сказал:

- Следуй за мной! Я даю слово, что с тобой ничего плохого не случится.

Шторм и Айзек пошли вперед, Витани замыкала процессию. По пути Шторм встретил Чаку. Чака, увидев процессию, тут же спланировал вниз и спросил, в чем дело.

- Созови всех на королевский суд на Скале. Должны быть все, до единого! И никому ничего не говори про нас троих. Так надо!

- Да, Ваше Величество! Уже исполняю!

Дальше до самой Скалы все шли молча. Витани видела, как из раны на спине отца капала кровь. Она окрашивала его шерсть в темно-бурый цвет. Но Шторм ни на что не обращал внимания. Он словно не чувствовал своего тела. Его взгляд был ничего не видящим перед собой. Он шел автоматически, по уже не раз пройденному пути. Его мысли были заняты другим. Лиза! Шторм не знал этого Айзека, но уже понимал, что он говорит правду.

Перед Скалой Айзек остановился:

- Ну и где она, моя мать?

- Не торопись. Следуй за мной на Скалу.

- Зачем?

- Делай, что я говорю.

Все трое поднялись на Скалу. Внизу послышался гомон приближавшихся детей. Шторм подвел Айзека к углублению в пещере и сказал:

- Будь здесь.

- Зачем! Я хочу видеть происходящее.

- Увидишь. Но прежде я не хочу, чтобы видели тебя. Я позову тебя, когда надо. Витани, прикрой его, чтобы от входа не было видно и тени.

- Хорошо, папа.

- Сидите тихо и молчите. Особенно ты, Айзек. Чтобы ты не услышал и увидел – молчи. Так мы быстрее узнаем правду. Понял?

- Да. Мне что, все время сидеть, пока ты не позовешь меня!

- Можешь полежать. Главное, чтобы тебя не увидели и не услышали раньше времени.

Айзек лег и стал ждать, что будет дальше. Витани села перед ним.

- Мне не видно, - сказал Айзек: - Пододвинься.

Витани посмотрела на него, но ничего не сказала. Правда и не пошевелилась. Айзек толкнул её. Витани снова посмотрела на него:

- Мой папа сказал, чтобы ты сидел тихо.

- А я сказал – подвинься. Мне не видно. Не то потом я тебе шкуру надеру!

- Буду ждать с нетерпением!

Айзек тихо выругался и перестал спорить.

Между тем Шторм спустился со Скалы и подошел к подошедшим ученикам:

- Сейчас будет королевский суд. Вы в своей будущей жизни хотя бы раз, но будете проводить его. Поэтому слушайте и смотрите внимательно. И запоминайте. Ты, Август, также присматривай за детьми.

- Учитель! Вы весь в крови!

- Я знаю, Август, я знаю.

Потом Шторм обратился к Кейси:

- Послушай, Кейси! Прежде чем начнется суд, я хочу тебе сказать: чтобы ты не услышал или увидел, ничего не говори! Молчи и слушай. И ещё. Запомни. Мое отношение к тебе и твоим сестрам не меняется. Никак.

- Я не понимаю...

- Потом поймешь. До окончания суда на Скалу никто не поднимается.

Шторм снова вернулся на Скалу и вышел на открытую площадку. Внизу уже все собрались. Подошла и Элайша. Как и предполагал Шторм, она появилась вслед за учениками. Она снова наблюдала за ними.

Когда все собрались, Шторм обратился к прайду:

- Я собрал вас на королевский суд, потому что сегодня на меня напали!

По прайду прошел шумный возглас. Триша вышла вперед и хотела подняться на Скалу, но Шторм остановил её:

- Все в порядке, любимая! Нападавший не собирался убивать меня, он потребовал справедливости. И сейчас, во время суда, я собираюсь узнать правду и дать нападавшему справедливый ответ! Во время суда требую соблюдать тишину и подниматься на Скалу. До моего разрешения или окончания суда.

Шторм осмотрел прайд и мгновение помолчал. Тишина воцарилась перед Скалой. Все ждали, что будет дальше. Шторм вздохнул и медленно сказал:

- Лиза! Поднимись ко мне на Скалу и сядь напротив меня!

Лиза медленно поднялась и пошла на Скалу. Поднявшись, она села напротив Шторма. Она не видела даже Витани. Её изумленно-испуганный взгляд был направлен только на Шторма. Она ждала.

Шторм посмотрел на нее и сказал:

- Лиза! Сейчас ты должна говорить только правду, какая бы она не была! Если ты солжешь мне, я буду вынужден наказать тебя. Поклянись, что скажешь правду!

- Я поняла тебя, Шторм! Я клянусь, что скажу все, что потребуешь от меня. Все, что я знаю.

- Хорошо. До сегодняшнего дня, Лиза, я не хотел раскрывать тайну наших прошлых отношений. Но я вынужден сделать это. Итак, ты будешь отвечать на мои вопросы.

- Шторм, не надо...

- Как давно мы знакомы с тобой, Лиза?

Лиза заплакала:

- Шторм, я прошу тебя!

- Отвечай, Лиза!

Лиза взяла себя в лапы и уже ровным, бесцветным голосом ответила:

- С детства.

- Расскажи всем, что ты чувствуешь ко мне!

Лиза снова умоляюще посмотрела на Шторма. Его лицо было каменным. Лиза таким же голосом продолжила:

- Я любила тебя. Я всегда мечтала выйти за тебя замуж. Но ты никогда не обращал на меня внимания именно так. То есть ты всегда смотрел на меня как на подругу, но не более. Я пыталась завладеть твоим сердцем, но безуспешно! Ты думал о другой земле и мечтал о своей принцессе!

Внезапно Лиза взорвалась:

- Будь проклят тот день и тот час, когда тебе сделали предсказание! Будь проклят тот шаман, который сделал его! Если бы не оно! Ты поверил в него и больше не думал обо мне, о других львицах Долины! Я почти добилась своего, я готова была пойти за тобой на край земли, ты был почти мой! Еще немного – и мы бы поженились! Но из-за предсказания ты бросил меня! Ты ушел! Ты сломал мне жизнь! Я долго не могла начать нормальную жизнь, потому что не могла забыть тебя! Я и сейчас люблю тебя!

Лиза зарыдала. Она легла на землю, закрыв лицо передними лапами. Её тело содрогалось от рыданий.

Шторм подошел и коснулся её лапой:

- Это еще не все. Я не закончил. Соберись!

Лиза подняла мокрое от слез лицо. Оно было искажено внезапной вспышкой гнева:

- Зачем ты мучаешь меня! Зачем моим детям это знать! Со своими чувствами я справлюсь, Трише нечего меня бояться! А прошлое... Ты все знаешь, моих детей, твоих детей и Триши это не касалось!

- А как насчет нашего с тобой ребенка!

Лиза словно окаменела. Она уставилась на Шторма с широко открытыми глазами и не могла не вымолвить ни слова. Шторм обошел её и снова сел напротив:

- Немногим более трех с половиной лет тому назад мы снова встретились, не так ли?

Лиза кивнула головой.

- Ты уже тогда была обручена со Скирмунтом?

- Да.

- Где был тогда Скирмунт?

- На чемпионате по борьбе среди аутсайдеров. Он жил среди них в течение более полугода...

- И ты обещала ждать его?

- Да.

- И все равно стала встречаться со мной?

- Я ждала тебя... Ты вернулся другим... – Лиза снова взяла себя в лапы: - Я думала, что мы снова сможем пожениться. И снова мы были близки к этому...

- О да, Лиза, мы были тогда очень близки! Как долго мы встречались!

- Две недели! Для меня это было сказкой!

- Почему мы расстались?

- Ты сказал, что не любишь меня, что любишь другую. А то, что было – было страстью, не более. Сказал, что ты в депрессии и все такое... Ты сказал, что мы никогда не сможем быть вместе! И ушел от меня. Я не искала больше тебя. И не ждала. Никогда!

- Но ведь потом мы встретились, не так ли!

- Да. Через полгода. Примерно...

- И ты только что родила сына! Нашего сына! Это правда!

Лиза плохо слушавшимися губами прошептала:

- Как? ... Как ты узнал?

Шторм посмотрел ей в глаза. Лиза опустила голову и снова заплакала. Большего доказательства Шторму уже не надо было. Он отвернулся. В его глазах потемнело. И хотя еще во время пути он понимал: Айзек не врет, он только сейчас осознал все глубину его трагедии и понял, что он также виноват как и Лиза. Вокруг стояла гробовая тишина. Она оглушала. Шторм посмотрел на Лизу снова. Лиза была сломлена и раздавлена. В это момент он испытывал жалость и презрение к ней. К тому же он казнил себя за то, что так поступил тогда с Лизой. Айзек был прав: Лиза была виновата. Но необходимо было узнать и её правду. Поэтому Шторм продолжил свой допрос:

- Как ты его назвала?

- Айзек... – тихо ответила Лиза.

- В мою честь?

- Да.

- Он знает об этом?

- Да, он знал. Я сказала ему...

- Почему знал? Что с ним случилось?

- Он ... умер...

Шторм снова обошел Лизу:

- Почему ты в этом уверена? От чего он умер?

Лиза посмотрела Шторму в глаза, но промолчала. Шторм вздохнул и сказал:

- Достаточно. Спускайся вниз и встань среди других львиц. И вытри слезы.

С этими словами Шторм подошел к краю Скалы и сказал:

- Пусть все львицы выстроятся в одну шеренгу лицом к Скале. Кейси, отойди в сторону!

Львицы молча перестроились. Лиза заняла место среди них. Она ни на кого не смотрела. Вытерев слезы, она почувствовала себя опустошенной. Ей вдруг стало все равно, что будет дальше. Между тем Шторм подошел к пещере и позвал Айзека. Айзек подошел к Шторму, но его лапы плохо слушались. Он дрожал. Он явно не ожидал такого поворота событий. Он думал, что все будут врать и отпираться. Что ему придется доказывать свою правду силой. Но такую бурю он не ожидал. И теперь по-настоящему испугался, что же будет дальше. Ему стало очень жалко свою мать. Ведь он узнал её. Сразу.

Шторм спросил его:

- Ты узнал её?

- Да. Это моя мама. Это был её голос.

- Хорошо. Ты все слышал?

- Да.

- Ты все понял?

- Да.

- Тогда, сын, ты должен опознать её при всех. Чтобы ни у кого не возникло сомнений. Я не стал показывать тебя сразу, потому что не хотел, чтобы с Лизой случился удар раньше времени. Должен тебе сказать, я верил тебе изначально. Я все понял еще до того, как привел тебя на Скалу. Я созвал королевский суд лишь для того, чтобы убедиться в этом. Я хочу понять, как это произошло. И теперь самый ответственный момент. Теперь я смогу понять это. Пошли!

Все замерли, когда на площадку вышел Шторм, а за ним – Айзек. Они молча спустились и подошли к львицам. Шторм остановился и сказал:

- Найди её! Но ты должен быть уверен на все сто процентов прежде чем указать кого-либо!

Айзек медленно двинулся вдоль львиц. Он внимательно обнюхал каждую львицу, потом остановился напротив Лизы. Когда их взгляды встретились, Лиза задрожала. Её разум стал меркнуть. Айзек повернулся и сказал:

- Это моя мать, отец! Я узнал её!

Шторм подошел к дрожавшей Лизе:

- Айзек не умер, Лиза! Ты ударила его и оставила его умирать, но он не умер! Его спасли гиены. Он вырос среди аутсайдеров и нашел нас. Это он сегодня напал на меня! Он требует справедливости и он её получит! Но прежде чем я оглашу свой вердикт, ответь мне, Лиза: почему ты ничего не сказала мне тогда! Почему!

Лиза ничего не ответила. Прошептав: «Простите меня...», Лиза упала без чувств. Шторм привел её обратно в сознание. Лиза ничего не говорила, только повторяла одно и тоже:

- Простите меня! Я не знаю, как так получилось! Простите!

- Я знаю, - сказал Айзек: - Ты не хотела, чтобы Скирмунт узнал о твоем предательстве! Ведь ты предала его в надежде выйти за меня замуж, но не получилось! Айзек мешал тебе, вот ты и решилась перед возвращением Скирмунта избавиться от него! Ты отвела его на окраину Долины и ударила лапой по голове. Потом бросила.

- Неправда! – Лиза закричала: - Я не хотела его убивать! Не хотела! Мы в тот день просто гуляли по окраине, мы часто это делали, так как там никто нас не видел. Ты прав, после твоего ухода мне стало страшно. Скирмунт ни за что не простил бы меня. До него дошли слухи и он возвратился раньше положенного. Я прятала сына. Я хотела Скирмунта подготовить, чтобы он принял Айзека как своего. Усыновил его. Но в тот день... Я не знаю, что на меня нашло! Я сорвалась... Да, я ударила его! Он упал, словно мертвый! Я испугалась и сначала убежала. Но потом пришла в себя и вернулась. В тот же день! Но Айзека не было! В траве была его кровь и следы гиен... А его следов больше нигде не было. Я решила, что его съели гиены. Я не стала искать останки. Я подумала, что от него ничего не осталось! Не было и дня, чтобы я не ревела по ночам, оплакивая моего сына! Да, я убийца! Это мой страшный грех, я думала, что все, что со мной происходит – наказание за то, что я сделала тогда! Даже встреча с тобой, Шторм, - это самое страшное наказание для меня! Я люблю тебя, только тебя! Ты – моя единственная в жизни любовь! Я предала всех! Тебя, Айзека, Скирмунта! Я старалась начать жизнь сначала и подарить всю любовь своим детям. Только они остались в моей жизни! Прости меня, Шторм! Прости! Я всего лишь пыталась выжить! Я не хотела Айзека убивать, я любила его больше жизни! Это правда, Айзек! Поверь мне! Я не хотела!

- Достаточно, - произнес Шторм. Он осмотрел всех и опустил голову. В тишине слышны были лишь тихие всхлипывания Лизы. Все ждали решения. Помолчав немного, Шторм медленно начал говорить:

- За то, что ты сделала, Лиза, безусловно положено наказание. Айзек имеет полное и бесспорное право на справедливое решение суда. Я выслушал вас двоих и вынес свой приговор. Я отдаю твою судьбу, Лиза, в лапы Айзека. Как он завтра утром скажет мне, так я тебя и накажу: изгнание или смерть положены тебе по закону, Айзек же вправе выбрать наказание для тебя. Если он выберет смерть, но откажется тебя убивать, это сделаю я.

- Шторм, прости! Не убивай меня, я люблю тебя! Я сама уйду!

- Не у меня ты должна просить прощения, Лиза. Это не весь мой приговор. Если завтра Айзек скажет мне, что прощает тебя и не хочет ни твоей смерти, ни твоего изгнания, то пусть сам суд будет для тебя наказанием. Ты будешь жить с нами дальше.

Шторм повернулся к Айзеку:

- Что касается меня, то я тоже признаю себя виновным в твоей трагедии. И если ты завтра утром потребуешь от меня сатисфакции, то я буду готов заплатить своей кровью за твои страдания.

Шторм приблизил свое лицо к лицу Айзека и посмотрел прямо в глаза:

- Есть ли у тебя, Айзек, еще претензии, дополнения или обвинения в адрес меня или Лизы?

Айзек молчал.

- Тогда, - продолжил Шторм: - Я объявляю суд закрытым. Ты, Айзек, переночуешь у нас. Никто не может тронуть тебя – ты под моей защитой. Ты можешь занять пещеру на противоположной стороне Скалы. Завтра утром я буду ждать твоего решения. Что ты сочтешь справедливым для нас, то я и исполню.

С этими словами Шторм медленно пошел на Скалу. Уже начало темнеть. Ночь опускалась медленно, в полной тишине. Слышен был только плач Лизы и её дочерей. Они стояли друг возле друга и словно уже начали прощаться. Лиза стояла в центре, а Элайша, Аккра и Дуала обнимали её и плакали вместе с ней. Кейси ходил вокруг с потерянным выражением лица. Август быстро собрал всех маленьких учеников и повел их на Скалу. Обычно разговорчивые, они молчали. Проходя мимо лежавшего у входа Шторма они остановились. Шторм сказал им:

- Пожалуйста, не переживайте слишком сильно и не берите близко к сердцу то, что сегодня произошло. Это жизнь, и каждый из вас потом может пройти через такой суд. И всегда на нем будут такие чувства. Вы должны справляться с этим. Не позволяйте эмоциям брать над вами верх! Отнеситесь к тому, что было, как к очередному уроку. Спокойной ночи!

- Спокойной ночи, учитель! – ответили дети хором.

- Август, задержись. Если завтра что-нибудь со мной случится, ты будешь главным. Отведи всех назад в Долину. И ещё. Пусть Триша и остальные поживут пока у тебя. Хорошо?

- Да, учитель.

- Шторм, для тебя я – Шторм. Спокойной ночи. Витани, помоги уложить детей.

- Да, папа...

На Скалу поднялись Лиза и её дети. Они остановились и стали молча смотреть на Шторма. Потом также молча пошли внутрь. Последней на Скалу поднялась Триша.

Айзек обошел Скалу и увидел пещеру, о которой сказал Шторм. Он попытался найти вход, но не смог. Очевидно, проход был внутри Скалы. Айзек вернулся к главному входу. Он увидел поднимавшуюся мать в окружении своих детей. За ней шла другая львица. Айзек решил подождать и подняться последним, чтобы спросить разрешения переночевать у входа. Поднявшись, он увидел лежащего у входа Шторма и львицу, которая легла рядом. Они стали о чем-то говорить. Айзек хотел спуститься и подождать, но что-то удержало его. Он вдруг понял, что говорят о нем, и стал слушать.

Триша, поднявшись, сразу подошла к Шторму и легла рядом:

- Шторм, объясни мне, зачем ты это сделал!

- О чем ты, Триша? Суд был справедливым, решение тоже.

- Так ли это? Зачем ты взял вину на себя? Ты же не виноват! Ты не знал об Айзеке ничего! Лиза скрыла его от тебя. Как ты можешь отвечать за его страдания, ведь это Лиза решила его судьбу! Она и тебя предала, подставила под удар! Айзек мог убить тебя! Ты весь в крови! Отмени свое решение! Ты должен сделать это!

- Мое решение окончательное. Я не отменю его. Моя судьба в его лапах.

Триша с яростью и отчаянием вскочила и бросилась на Шторма. Она перевернула его на спину и прижала лапами к полу:

- Ты, фанатичный, бескомпромиссный болван! Ты готов думать за всех, решать за всех, нести ответственность за всех! Справедливое решение! Этот Айзек остался без родителей по вине своей матери, так ты теперь готов жизнь свою отдать ради удовлетворения его чувства мести! А обо мне ты подумал! А о Витани! Кто обещал её выдать замуж! А Кову! А Симба! А Рамзес! Они ждут тебя, ты ушел и обещал вернуться к ним! Зачем ты ушел! Чтобы умереть от лап твоего объявившегося сынка, который хочет мстить! Твоя жизнь дороже его во сто крат! Кто он! А кто ты! Ты нужен всем. А особенно своей семье. Нам! Мы только обрели тебя. Я, Витани, Кову... Что, счастье было всего на месяц! Мы должны повторить судьбу Лизы! Я должна остаться без любимого мужа, мои дети – без отца! А Кову и Витани! Они тоже должны быть сиротами!

- Кову и Витани взрослые. Кову женат и скоро станет отцом. Витани тоже выйдет сама замуж. Вон кавалеров сколько – целых два здесь! Ничего. Если мне суждено погибнуть от лапы собственного сына, то я со смирением приму свою судьбу. Так тому и быть. Ты тоже ещё молода. У тебя будут дети. От другого льва. Ну и что? Ты сможешь найти свое счастье.

- Как Лиза!

Триша подняла лапу и слегка ударила Шторма по лицу. Её глаза были полны от слез:

- Как ты мог подумать такое! Дурак, у моих детей будет только один отец – ты! Я беременна!

Триша уткнулась лицом в гриву Шторма. Её тело содрогалось от плача. Шторм тихо прошептал:

- Скажешь им, что я люблю их. И всегда буду любить! Если я не доживу до завтрашнего заката...

К Шторму тихо подошла Лиза:

- Шторм, прости меня. Тебе не следовало брать вину на себя. Это я во всем виновата, я одна. Пусть он убьет меня. И только. Позаботься о моих детях. И прости. Триша права. Тебе следует отменить свое решение. Айзек не должен убивать тебя!

Триша снова вскочила:

- Если он только попробует сделать это, клянусь, я буду тоже драться с ним! Я уверена, Витани тоже. Мы будем мстить ему! Кровь за кровь! Он ответит за то, что оставит детей без отца!

- Нет. Достаточно крови и слез, достаточно! Никакой мести, слышите, никакой! Лиза, Триша! Я виноват перед ним ещё больше, чем вы думаете! Если бы не мое отношение к тебе, Лиза, этого не произошло. Я виноват. Я не верил в твою любовь, Лиза! Я использовал тебя, думал, что забуду свою боль в твоих объятиях. Я не смог этого сделать. Я запутался в своих чувствах, не верил тебе, никому. Я разрушил твою жизнь, жизнь Айзека. Я заставил страдать вас. Я даже не думал, какие страдания я доставляю тебе сейчас. Я жил своим предназначением, своей миссией и целями. Я мало думал о тех, кто окружал меня, любил меня. Даже любовь, и ту я планировал наперед. Жизнь разбила почти все мои планы. Я плачу за свою самоуверенность, за свой оторванный от реальности план. Я причинил столько боли и страданий тем, кто меня любил.

- Мы все делаем ошибки, Шторм...

- О, нет, Айзек – не ошибка, нет! Не говори так, Лиза! Он плод нашей любви!

Лиза тихо спросила:

- Ты любил меня! Тогда!

- Да, Лиза! Любил. – на глаза Шторма стали наворачиваться слезы: - Но тебе не верил. Считал, что ты эгоистично хочешь привязать меня к себе, что все, что ты делаешь – твое детское желание, не более. Вроде желания иметь любимую игрушку. Ты была сама слишком настойчивой, самоуверенной. Я не верил тебе. Поэтому и спросил у своего друга, шамана Рафики, кто станет моей женой. Рафики всегда говорил правду о будущем. И он оказался прав. Я не поверил тебе. Вот поэтому ты и не стала моей женой. И предсказание здесь не причем. Оно лишь указало мне вариант будущего. Но я всегда имел варианты выбора. Ведь мне не была предсказана конкретно Зира или Триша. После Зиры я мог стать твоим мужем. Если бы я поверил тебе. Но я не поверил. Ты не смогла заглушить мою боль. Я стал сомневаться вообще, есть ли она, эта любовь. После Зиры я даже предсказанию не верил. Никому и ничему. Поэтому мы и расстались, Лиза. Но почему ты промолчала об Айзеке? Если бы ты сказала мне хоть слово, я бы забрал вас с собой...

- Я отпустила тебя, Шторм. К твоим детям. Я знала, что ты уйдешь к ним. Это было очевидно...

- Прости меня Лиза! Сегодня я понял, как я виноват перед тобой, перед Айзеком! Я бросил вас, да-да, именно бросил. Мне нет оправданья. Твои страдания и его страдания из-за меня, из-за моего неверия в любовь, моей жестокости. Я не думал о тебе, Лиза. Я использовал тебя и бросил! А ты так любила меня, что отпустила меня! Разве это не лучшее доказательство, что ты не эгоистка, жаждавшая получить свою игрушку! Нет! Я был близорук, не увидел в тебе любовь, настоящую любовь, разрушил твою жизнь, его детство. Я даже не обращал внимания на то, что ты избегаешь меня сейчас! Я не думал об этом! А ты все это время страдала! Прости меня, Лиза! Пусть свершится моя кара! Я сам приговорил себя. Мой сын – это живое свидетельство моей жестокости по отношению к вам, любившим меня. Он же и станет моим судьей. Тебя он, скорее всего, пожалеет. А меня убьет. И это будет справедливо, так как каждый из нас заплатит за свое преступление, а мое тяжелее твоего! Так что иди, Лиза, спи. Завтра не столько твой день, сколько мой судный день!

Лиза развернулась и пошла в глубь пещеры. Триша молча сидела и смотрела ей в след. Шторм поднялся, сел и обнял её лапой.

- Ты все ещё любишь её? – тихо спросила Триша.

- Да, Триша. Но и тебя я тоже очень сильно люблю. Мы будем вместе до конца, сколько бы мне не осталось жить. Ты моя жена! Самая любимая львица на свете!

- А Лиза? Что делать с ней?

- Не знаю... Давай доживем до завтра, а там будет видно.

В этот момент Айзек появился у входа. Шторм вздрогнул:

- Ты! Ты почему не спишь?

- В пещеру, куда ты меня отправил, я не нашел входа с земли. Наверное, проход там. – Айзек кивнул на главную пещеру, где спали остальные члены прайда.

Шторм вспомнил про пещеру и согласно кивнул:

- Ты прав. Я совсем забыл. Но сейчас там дети спят, не надо их будить. Так что устраивайся, где захочешь.

- Можно у входа?

- Валяй. Спокойной ночи, Айзек.

Глаза Шторма и Айзека встретились вновь. Внезапно Шторм понял: Айзек слышал весь его разговор с Лизой и Тришей. Айзек лег у входа, прямо напротив Шторма. Он молчал.

Шторм прижался к Трише и прошептал:

- Обними меня, любимая! Если это моя последняя ночь на земле, я хочу запомнить твой запах тела.

Триша снова, как и тогда в Прайдлэнде Симбы, обняла его за могучую мягкую шею. Она не спала. Яркий диск луны и звезды на небе освещали площадку перед входом в пещеру. Триша лежала, смотрела на очертания мощной фигуры Айзека и молилась, чтобы он оставил Шторма в живых.

Глава 15. Айзек.

Утром, как только взошло солнце, Шторм разбудил Айзека:

- Пора. Ты принял решение?

- Да.

- Хорошо. – Шторм повернулся к Трише, которая не спала: - Позови, Лизу. Детей не буди.

В глубине пещеры послышался шорох шагов. На площадку вышла Лиза. Её глаза были мокрыми от слез. Следом появились её дети. Шторм снова обратился к Айзеку:

- Я хочу знать твое решение!

Айзек вздохнул и сказал:

- Шторм, я уже получил то, что хотел. Мне нужна была правда. Я узнал её. Я не хочу ничьей крови. Я не хочу никого разлучать. Живите дальше сами, как сможете. Если ты, Шторм, хочешь наказать её, решай сам как. Я не хочу мстить вам.

- Ты простил свою мать! Ты веришь, что все, что произошло с тобой – непреднамеренность!

Айзек помолчал минуту, потом ответил:

- Я не знаю... Может быть все произошло непреднамеренно... Я не знаю.

Шторм посмотрел на Лизу, потом сказал:

- Ты остаешься. Суд был твоим наказанием. Но полного прощения у Айзека ты не получила.

Радостный возглас прокатился по пещере. Кейси и Элайша кинулись на шею матери и стали обнимать её. Дуала и Аккра плакали. Но Лиза мягко отстранила Кейси и Элайшу. Она смотрела на Шторма и Айзека. Шторм снова повернулся к Айзеку:

- Каково твое решение по поводу меня? Ты можешь требовать сейчас сатисфакции.

- Мне не нужна твоя кровь, Шторм. Я уже все сказал.

Шторм подошел поближе и полушепотом спросил:

- Ты же нас слышал вчера! Почему ты не хочешь моей смерти? Ведь твое обвинение справедливо: я бросил вас и виноват еще больше, чем Лиза...

- Именно потому, что я все слышал, я принял такое решение. Я понял, что у вас большая любовь, что я не вправе казнить вас за это. Вы сами должны разобраться между собой. Я знаю правду, я знаю достаточно, чтобы продолжать жить дальше со спокойной душой.

- Если ты убьешь меня, то сможешь начать здесь свою новую жизнь. Это твой шанс. Любой бы на твоем месте воспользовался им!

- Я не любой. Мне не нужна твоя земля. Живи с миром, Шторм.

- Простишь ли ты когда-нибудь меня, сын?

Айзек еще немного помолчал, потом сказал:

- Знаешь, я прощаю тебя и свою мать. Пусть прошлое останется в прошлом. Мне надо жить дальше. Это меня сейчас больше волнует.

- Ты не знаешь, что делать дальше?

- Пока не знаю.

- Тогда оставайся с нами. Я могу научить тебя всему, что знаю сам. Я могу предложить тебе новую жизнь!

- Стать твоим наследником!

- Что-то в этом роде.

- Спасибо, папа. Но учить меня тебе нечему: у меня был прекрасный учитель среди аутсайдеров. А насчет королевства, так я сам его себе создам. Я, пожалуй, пойду.

- Твое решение окончательное?

- Да, папа.

- Сожжем ли мы тебя еще увидеть?

- Не знаю, папа.

Шторм обнял Айзека и сказал:

- Где бы ты не был, знай – ты мой сын! Ты всегда сможешь прийти ко мне за помощью! Не забывай нас! Помни, что я тебе говорил вчера: я никогда не бросаю своих детей и всегда выполняю данное слово. Я даю слово, что всегда приду к тебе на помощь, где бы ты не был, если буду жив. И еще. Я верю, что Лиза – твоя мама, она любит тебя всем сердцем. Мы будем ждать встречи с тобой! А если придешь и решишь остаться или вдруг сейчас передумаешь: мы будем очень рады принять тебя. И надеемся, что ты тоже примешь нас как членов своей семьи!

- Спасибо, пап! Я запомню твои слова! И все же мне пора.

Айзек подошел к Лизе и быстро попрощался. Потом развернулся и спустившись со Скалы, пошел на запад, туда, откуда пришел. Лиза смотрела ему вслед, потом подошла к Шторму:

- Я пойду, провожу его. Хочу посмотреть на него еще раз.

- Не мешай ему, Лиза. Его не остановишь. Пусть сам примет решение.

- Я просто посмотрю за ним.

Лиза спустилась со Скалы и двинулась за Айзеком вслед. Айзек уходил, не оборачиваясь. Поэтому он ничего не заметил.

Шторм посмотрел на всех и сказал:

- Сегодня в моей школе выходной. Вечером я расскажу ученикам несколько историй. Триша, ты возглавишь сегодня охоту. Присматривать за детьми будут Дуала и Август. Остальные должны принять участие в охоте. Ступайте!

- А ты, Шторм? – спросила Триша.

- Я пойду на осмотр территории. К обеду буду дома. Дуала, когда вернется Лиза, пусть подождет меня на Скале.

Пока все охотницы собирались, Триша и Шторм спустились со Скалы. Триша обняла Шторма:

- Я молилась, чтобы все закончилось благополучно! Жаль, что Айзек ушел, но я так благодарна ему! Он такой же, как и Витани или Кову. Он смог отказаться от мести.

- Особенно после того, как слышал наши с Лизой признания накануне вечером.

Триша помолчала, потом сказала:

- Ну что ж, один кризис преодолен, новый на горизонте...

- Какой еще кризис!

Триша посмотрела Шторму в глаза:

- Лиза! Ты признался, что любишь её! Как ты думаешь, что будет дальше? Она ведь любит тебя тоже! Думаешь, смирится!

- Я поговорю с ней сегодня же. Думаю, мы найдем выход из ситуации. В конце концов, этот кризис не смертелен.

Шторм поцеловал Тришу и сказал:

- Я пошел. Жди меня, я скоро буду.

Триша посмотрела ему вслед и тихо сказала:

- Ты не прав, любимый. Этот кризис может быть еще более смертельным для нас, чем ты думаешь...

Айзек неспеша брел к выходу. Его мысли были хаотичными, впрочем как и чувства тоже. Айзек никак не мог понять, чего ему хочется сейчас больше всего: уйти или вернуться. Боль и обида прошлого еще не прошли, он помнил, как гиены сказали ему, что его бросили. Тогда он очень обиделся на маму. Он вспомнил, как иногда, по ночам он словно разговаривал и спрашивал её: за что! Когда он, наконец, встретил её, этот вопрос стал целью его жизни - теперь он не успокоится, пока не узнает правду. Много раз перед сном Айзек мысленно репетировал встречу с мамой, как он появится перед ней, обязательно внезапно, с эффектом нежданного гостя или может даже обвинителя или судьи. Он много раз проговаривал про себя, что скажет, что, возможно, ему ответят. В его голове прокручивались различные варианты с различными мотивами и ответами: за что. А своего отца он презирал, временами даже ненавидел. Он всегда считал его первопричиной своих страданий, страданий матери. Он всегда представлял свою встречу с ним как поединок, в конце которого он как победитель решал: жить его отцу дальше или нет. Он никогда не мог себе представить, что может проиграть этот бой: ведь все молодые аутсайдеры считали его самым сильным. Тем более, что отца он считал трусоватым слабаком. Только такие львы могли бросить мать одну с ребенком. А вчера все пошло не по его плану. Он и представить себе не мог действительных причин. Он верил в то, что сказала мама. Но это меняло отношение к отцу. Теперь он испытывал смешанные чувства: смятение, угрызения совести за свои обвинения, недоверие к отцу и одновременно желание остаться рядом. Он помнил, как смотрел на него Шторм сегодня утром и вчера, во время суда. Это был очень теплый взгляд, с просьбой о прощении. Отец не только не отказался от него, но и готов был с радостью принять его! Айзека все поражало: и готовность Шторма отдать жизнь по его желанию в качестве наказания, и готовность принять его в свою семью, даже будучи уже отцом других детей. Айзек почувствовал необычную теплоту и сплоченность в этом прайде, обилие любви. Она, словно воздух, заполняла все вокруг прайда. Все друг друга любили и держались один за одного. Айзеку так хотелось любви, он был так одинок! И все же сейчас он уходил. Он не верил в такое счастье. И при этом так хотел вернуться!

Айзек, погруженный в свои мысли, не обращал внимания на окружавший его мир. Он шел по памяти. Когда он подошел к выходу, внезапно он почувствовал, что кто-то за ним пристально наблюдает. Он хотел было повернуться, но в этот момент он почувствовал легкое движение воздуха от стремительного броска и мощный удар в бок. Боль вонзившихся чьих-то когтей пронзила его мозг. Падая на бок, он увидел какого-то льва, стоявшего над ним. Перекатившись, Айзек вскочил на лапы и повернулся к врагу. В этот момент кто-то сзади нанес сильный удар по голове. Из глаз посыпались искры. Айзек потерял равновесие и упал. Прежде чем потерять сознание, он увидел второго льва и подошедшего третьего, который, улыбаясь, сказал:

- Ну все, тебе конец, аутсайдер!

Дальнейшего Айзек уже не увидел. Когда третий занес лапу для последнего удара, из кустов на него бросилась львица. Она сбила его с ног и сильно ударила по лицу. Тот упал на бок и крикнул:

- Убейте её! Она с ним, убейте её!

Два других льва набросились на львицу. Лиза защищалась как могла, но справиться с двумя громилами она была не в состоянии. Она получила несколько ударов по лицу и упала. Львы бросились её добивать, нанося по всему телу удары. В этот момент один из львов получил удар, от которого отлетел в сторону и застонал от боли. Второй успел развернуться, но был убит несколькими прямыми ударами в голову. Шторм одним прыжком достиг третьего льва, который в бою не участвовал, и схватил его за горло:

- Ты! Что ты тут делаешь, Квинт!

- Отпусти!

Шторм отпустил его. Квинт огляделся, ища пути отхода. Шторм повторил свой вопрос.

- Этот лев участвовал в нападении на мою землю! Он убийца! Они убили мою мать и моего брата! Отец умер вскоре из-за них! Отдай его мне! Я должен отомстить!

- Этот лев под моей защитой! Ты пришел в мою землю и пытаешься убить на ней кого захочешь! Ты что, не знаешь закона!

- Мой отец был членом Совета Долины Прайдов и у меня много друзей там. Если ты покрываешь убийц – аутсайдеров, ты жестоко поплатишься за это!

- Меня зовут Шторм и я сам член Совета Долины! Когда-то мой брат Траян учил тебя! Видимо, он плохо учил тебя! Если у тебя есть претензии, приходи на суд или бросай вызов на поединок по правилам дуэли! Ты же пришел творить самосуд! Если Лиза умрет, клянусь, ты умрешь тоже! Но по закону! А сейчас забирай своих дружков и проваливай!

Квинт обошел лежавших двух львов и сказал:

- Ты же убил их!

- Хочешь присоединиться к ним!

Квинт быстро попятился к выходу. Перед входом в выводящую пещеру он обернулся и сказал:

- Ты ещё заплатишь своей кровью за это, Шторм! Я убью тебя и этого льва! Клянусь!

- Готов сразиться с тобой хоть сейчас, Квинт! Иди сюда и покажи, на что способен!

Но эти слова Шторма уже были обращены в пустоту. Квинт исчез в пещере.

Шторм быстро подошел к Лизе. Она была жива и в сознании:

- Шторм! Спаси Айзека, сына...

- Молчи, Лиза, ничего не говори! Убийц больше нет, ты спасла сына. Я был на обходе, почуял запах чужаков. След привел меня сюда. Если бы не ты...

- Как он?

Шторм издал несколько протяжных криков, призывая кого-нибудь со Скалы. Потом подошел к Айзеку. Айзек тихо застонал. Шторм подошел к Лизе:

- Приходит в себя. Я сейчас буду зализывать твои раны. Не шевелись пока!

Шторм стал быстро зализывать раны на теле Лизы. Он старался остановить кровь и слизать её. Лиза лежала смирно и стонала. Шторм подошел к ближайшему кусту и отгрыз ветку листьев. Потом он аккуратно оторвал листья и приклеил их языком к ранам Лизы.

Айзек, придя в сознание, увидел Шторма, склонившегося над чьим-то телом. Рядом лежала ветка. Айзек попытался подняться. Голова шумела. Шатаясь, он подошел к Шторму:

- Где они!

Шторм повернулся и указал на тела врагов:

- Там.

Айзек посмотрел на них:

- Они мертвы?

- Я не проверял, но думаю, да. Как ты?

- Голова болит...

- Сиди смирно, я сейчас осмотрю тебя.

Только сейчас Айзек увидел, что перед ним лежала его мать:

- Это мама! Что с ней!

- Она спасла тебя, Айзек. Эти трое хотели тебя убить, но Лиза помешала им. Они тогда стали убивать её. Я вовремя успел.

- Ты убил их?

- Да. Но не всех. Скажи, ты знаешь Квинта?

Айзек покачал головой.

- А ты участвовал в нападениях аутсайдеров на земли Долины?

- Я только шел с ними.

Шторм приблизился:

- Ты кого-нибудь в Долине убил? По любому поводу?

- Нет! – Айзек испугался: - Что с мамой!

Шторм хотел было ответить, но тут появились Триша и Витани. Выбежав на поляну, они остановились:

- Что произошло?

- Нападение. Лиза и Айзек ранены. Витани, помоги. Надо отнести Лизу на Скалу.

Шторм подошел к Лизе. Её глаза были полузакрыты. Она тяжело и прерывисто дышала. Витани подлезла под Лизу. Шторм помог взгромоздить тело Лизы на спину Витани, потом сказал:

- Триша, поддерживай Витани, помоги ей донести Лизу на Скалу.

В небе появился Чака. Шторм позвал его:

- Чака, позови ко мне Корбану, срочно! И Макса тоже!

Потом повернулся и сказал Айзеку:

- Пошли.

По дороге на Скалу Шторм подробно рассказал всем, что произошло. Айзек спросил:

- Почему ты отпустил этого Квинта! Его надо было убить!

- Это было бы преступлением. Квинт не трогал тебя или Лизу.

- Но это он подослал убийц! Он организовал нападение!

- За это не убивают сразу. За это либо судят либо бросают вызов. Но сделать это можно в Долине. Ведь Квинт оттуда. Кроме того, пока никто кроме нападавших не погиб.

- Так ты ждешь смерти мамы, чтобы убить Квинта!

- Мне плевать на Квинта! Меня больше всего волнует судьба Лизы! И твоя тоже! С Квинтом мы разберемся по закону позже. Если он даст повод сделать это. А пока надо думать, что делать дальше.

На Скале их уже ждали все. Кейси, увидев свою мать на спине Витани, с криком: «Мама!» кинулся было к ней, но Шторм остановил его:

- Лиза жива! Дайте проход.

Лизу отнесли в пещеру и аккуратно положили в одной из ниш. Лиза пришла в сознание. Она увидела Шторма и Айзека и попыталась улыбнуться:

- Айзек!

Шторм лег возле неё и поцеловал в щеку:

- Все хорошо, Лиза! Все живы. Ты отдыхай. Спи и не разговаривай. Все будет хорошо.

Лиза посмотрела Шторму в глаза и полушепотом сказала:

- Я люблю тебя, Шторм! Пожалуйста, позаботься о моих детях, если я не выкарабкаюсь...

- Ты сможешь это сделать, Лиза! Ты сильнее многих львов! Ты не умрешь!

- Обещай мне, любимый!

Шторм тихо сказал:

- Обещаю...

Лиза закрыла глаза. Её дыхание стало ровнее и тише. Шторм встал и повернулся к стоявшим позади Кейси и его сестрам:

- На два слова! Айзек, побудь здесь.

Шторм и Кейси с сестрами вышли на площадку. Шторм рассказал о случившемся. В конце он произнес:

- Я знаю, сейчас вам очень тяжело. Но именно сейчас необходимо собраться с духом и сделать то, о чем я попрошу. Нам надо мясо. Поэтому все львицы отправятся на охоту. Ты, Кейси, вместе с Августом присмотришь за детьми. Им пока знать подробности необязательно. Будьте рядом. Пусть дети играются, веселятся, ты им не мешай. Знаю, это будет тяжело, но ты должен пройти через это испытание. С Лизой все будет хорошо, я уверен. Она поправится. Вы тоже должны в это верить, а не оплакивать её как уже мертвую. Вам ясно!

Элайша спросила:

- А как мы узнаем, что мама пошла на поправку?

- Если она переживет сегодняшнюю ночь, значит, пошла на поправку. А она доживет до утра, я знаю.

- А кто присмотрит за мамой, пока нас не будет?

- Не волнуйся, Элайша. Айзек присмотрит. Потом вы его смените. И еще. На утро понадобится свежее мясо для Лизы. Поэтому одну тушу с нежным мясом вы отложите. Ты, Кейси, потом будешь охранять его. Все. Я сейчас позову Тришу и Витани, и вы пойдете по своим местам.

Шторм позвал Тришу и Витани, и все львицы отправились на охоту. Кейси отправился к детям. Шторм подошел к Айзеку:

- Я хочу поговорить с тобой, сын.

- Не сейчас, папа!

- Нет, именно сейчас. Лиза отдыхает, она поправится. А твое будущее пока неясно. Может, ты все-таки передумаешь и останешься с нами?

Айзек посмотрел Шторму в глаза:

- Вы спасли мне жизнь! Я не уйду, пока моя мама не поправится! Я помогу вам! Тебе незачем спрашивать, просто скажи, что надо сделать. Я сделаю!

- Я не об этом. То, что твоя помощь сейчас нужна нам как никогда, это само собой разумеется. Впрочем, если бы ты захотел сейчас уйти...

- Замолчи, папа! А не то...

Шторм коснулся носом его гривы:

- Успокойся. Голова уже не болит?

- Проходит.

- Ложись на живот, я осмотрю твою голову.

Айзек лег на живот и подставил свой затылок. Шторм осмотрел его голову. На голове в области затылка была рваная рана и несколько ссадин и царапин. Шерсть была выдрана. Шторм лизнул рану и остановился:

- Больно?

Айзек не ответил. От прикосновения теплого шершавого языка своего отца на него нахлынул поток чувств и воспоминаний детства. Так делала его мама. Айзек прикрыл глаза и тихо заплакал.

Шторм продолжил лизать его раны, пока не очистил их своим языком от остатков шерсти и сгустков крови и грязи. Потом лег рядом и заговорил:

- Я хочу спросить тебя, Айзек, не присоединишься ли ты к моей семье, к моему прайду? У тебя, конечно, будет своя семья и свои дети, свой дом... Просто я смотрю на тебя и вижу себя. Я бы хотел, что бы именно ты продолжил мое дело.

Айзек поднял голову:

- Пап, мне сейчас не до этого. Давай потом.

Шторм вздохнул:

- Я понимаю. И все же... Не ты ли сейчас находишься в растерянности, не знаешь, что делать дальше, как жить!

- Ты меня совсем не знаешь. Почему ты так решил!

- Я чувствую это. Ты не такой как все. Другой бы на твоем месте уже воспользовался шансом стать королем здесь. А ты не стал этого делать. Ты мог много раз убить меня. Отомстить Лизе. Но не сделал и этого. Ты растерян. Именно так бы я чувствовал себя сейчас сам, случись твоя история со мной.

- Но не случилась ведь!

- Не совсем. Я тоже рос без мамы. Она умерла сразу после родов. Я никогда не видел её, только во сне. Я воспитывался Лизой, сестрой моего отца. А в твоем возрасте я уже стал чемпионом Долины по борьбе в супертяжелом весе и чемпионом по боям без правил среди аутсайдеров.

- Ты тоже жил среди аутсайдеров!

- Да. Год. Я изучал их повадки и тренировался. Тебя кто учил?

- Ганнибал...

- А, старик Ганни... Так мы его звали. Он был самым старым участником чемпионата, его из уважения никто не убивал. Ему сейчас лет шестнадцать...

- А почему ты ушел от них?

- После финала я получил кровника. Сын Бакстера, которого я убил в финале, поклялся отомстить мне. Он был с рыжей гривой по прозвищу Ред.

- Ред! Я знаю его! Именно с его бандой я вернулся в Долину.

- Несколько недель назад я убил его.

- Правда! Как!

Шторм рассказал всю свою историю, включая историю с Симбой и битву с Редом. Айзек молча слушал. Когда Шторм закончил, то помолчав, сказал:

- Как видишь, мы не только похожи внешне. Наши судьбы также схожи. Я имею в виду молодость. Ты очень сильный, правда, бойцовские качества пока развиты средне.

- Кажется, ты говорил, что я мог много раз убить тебя!

- Это можно было сделать и со средними качествами. Но в настоящем поединке или бою их может быть недостаточно.

- Значит, наш поединок был ненастоящим! Ты это хочешь сказать!

Шторм пристально посмотрел на Айзека:

- Ты был гладиатором! Ты участвовал в поединках чемпионата!

- Нет. Но я видел их...

- Видеть – это еще ничего не значит. Ты хочешь поучаствовать в настоящем подобном поединке! Ты думаешь, что смог бы победить! Это не неожиданное нападение со спины!

- Думаю, что я смог бы справиться! Даже с тобой, папа! Я моложе, сильнее и быстрее тебя!

Шторм улыбнулся:

- Ладно. Когда Лиза поправится, мы подеремся по-настоящему. Я покажу тебе, что такое поединок гладиатора. Заодно, ты узнаешь, почему меня прозвали Шторм!

- Согласен. Я буду готов к поединку.

Шторм встал и потянулся:

- Ты долго будешь находиться в тени моего имени. Все будут смотреть на тебя и видеть меня. Как я. А значит, они будут ждать от тебя, что ты будешь таким же как и я. Или лучше. Если ты превзойдешь меня, то ты сделаешь себе имя. Если нет, то нет. Это от тебя не зависит. И запомни, Айзек! Ты мой сын! И хочешь ты того или нет, но от тебя будут ждать много большего, чем ты можешь сейчас представить. Тебе не удастся стать маленьким королем где-то в глуши. Не дадут, как не дали мне спокойно здесь отдыхать, прислали учеников. Заметь, каким доверием и авторитетом я пользуюсь в Долине, что матери на год прислали ко мне своих сыновей! Такой авторитет еще нужно очень сильно постараться заработать! Одной силы недостаточно. И этот авторитет распространяется сейчас на тебя. Все будут ждать, что ты такой же. И действовать соответственно. Если ты не оправдаешь их надежд, то станешь, скорее всего, презренным изгоем в почтенном обществе. И никогда не будешь чувствовать в безопасности. Лучше всегда иметь надежный тыл. Твой шанс – продолжить мое дело и сделать его своим, превзойти меня. Стань лучше! Ты сможешь! К тому же у тебя будет цель в жизни и её смысл.

Айзек помолчал и сказал:

- Ты хочешь, чтобы я стал тем, кем ты был для Симбы? Учителем, защитником, братом? Кому же ты хочешь отдать меня!

- Твоим братьям. Или Кову, он станет королем в Прайдлэнде Симбы. Или Кейси. Он станет королем здесь. Ты сможешь выбрать сам. Я никого из них навязывать тебе не стану. Про Кову тебе больше расскажет Витани. Ты сам решишь.

- Видимо, по-твоему у меня небогатый выбор. Или продолжить твое дело и стать широко известной личностью или пытаться жить самостоятельно, не идти твоим путем и стать в лучшем случае королем, которого будут презирать другие короли Долины. Потому что я не оправдаю их надежд и буду не тем, на кого они рассчитывали. Так что ли?

- Примерно так.

Айзек пристально посмотрел отцу в глаза и сказал:

- Я подумаю.

Шторм развернулся и вышел наружу. Там его ждали Чака, Макс и Корбана. Шторм подошел к Максу и, поздоровавшись, сказал:

- На нас часто совершают нападения. Я хочу обезопасить нас всех. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы с этого дня ты, Макс, организовал облет и воздушное патрулирование всех трех входов в Долину на севере, востоке и западе. Это ведь не будет сложно?

- Нет, Ваше Величество.

- Отлично, пусть обо всех приближающихся странниках докладывают лично мне или Чаке. Ты, Корбана, пожалуйста, отправь часть своих гиен к северному и западному входу. Пусть они дежурят там ежедневно, там же и охотятся.

- Хорошо, Шторм, все будет сделано как надо.

- Я рассчитываю на тебя, Корбана. Я не приказываю, я прошу тебя. Чужие львы также опасны для вас как и для нас. Поэтому и предлагаю помочь добровольно, а не по принуждению. Тоже касается и тебя, Макс. Только добровольное участие.

- Мы все понимаем, Шторм. Мы выполним твою просьбу, - ответила Корбана.

- Тогда я вас больше не задерживаю. До свидания.

- Мы слышали, была бойня на границе? Можем ли мы еще чем помочь?

- Нам бы лекаря – шамана, Корбана. Ты не знаешь, поблизости есть такой?

- Пока нет, Шторм. Если узнаю, скажу.

- Спасибо. Там, у западного входа тела двух врагов. Если еще что-то осталось от них, забирайте.

- Уже забрали.

- Да? Вы быстро работаете челюстями, Корбана.

- Иначе не выжить, Шторм. До свидания.

Шторм проводил Макса, Чаку и Корбану и вернулся в пещеру. Айзек не отходил от матери. Лиза по-прежнему дышала ровно и слегка прерывисто. Айзек коснулся своим носом её носа. Нос Лизы был сухим и горячим.

- У неё нос горячий...

- Это хорошо, значит, организм борется.

В пещере появилась Элайша:

- Мы уже вернулись с охоты. Мы задрали несколько зебр. Одну несут на Скалу. Другие внизу, на обычном месте трапезы. Можно мне остаться возле мамы!

- Конечно, Элайша. Пойдем, Айзек, я познакомлю тебя с моими учениками.

Ночью никто не спал. Все собрались в пещере возле Лизы. Ученики вместе с Августом отправились спать как обычно, но даже Август не засыпал в эту ночь. Лиза выжила. Наутро она пришла в себя. Но она была очень слаба. Айзек остался с ней, когда все разошлись по делам. Он помог ей поесть оставленного для неё мяса. И был счастлив. Теперь он знал – его мама будет жить. И у него теперь есть полноценная семья.


	3. Chapter 3 The heart uniting

**ЧАСТЬ 3. ВОССОЕДИНЕНИЕ СЕРДЕЦ.**

_Ты чувствуешь, любовь пришла?__  
__Коснулась нас она._  
_И мир вокруг вдруг замер в тишине,_  
_Лишь льет свой свет Луна._

_Ты чувствуешь, любовь пришла?__  
__Ускорив сердца стук,_  
_Своим теплом любовь нас обняла,_  
_Заполнив все вокруг._

_(из песни «_Can You Feel the Love Tonight?» перевод Стаса Шарова) 

Глава 16. Дарий.

А в это время в Прайдлэнде Симбы еще один день подходил к концу. На Скале Сараби и Сарафина ждали возвращения Симбы и Рамзеса с вечерней тренировки. Киара слегка устала на охоте и ждала Кову уже в пещере. Другие львицы уже тоже укладывались отдыхать. Никаких необычных событий в Прайдлэнде в последнее время не происходило. Однажды мимо Прайдлэнда проходил какой-то молодой лев – одиночка, но границ он не пересекал. Издали он был похож на Шторма: такая же золотистая шерсть и темная грива. Но это был не он. Поэтому Симба просто понаблюдал за ним на расстоянии, ничего не делая. Об аутсайдерах поблизости ничего не было слышно, хотя Симба попросил Зазу организовать облеты прилегающей территории. Никаких следов обнаружено не было. Тимон и Пумба много времени проводили в прилегающей территории. Даже они ничего не заметили.

Наконец вся четверка вышла из кустов и направилась к входу на Скалу. Впереди шли Симба и Нала, за ними шли Рамзес и Кову. Рамзес что-то рассказывал Кову. На Скале Сарафина сразу подошла к Рамзесу и нежно его поцеловала:

- Что-то вы сегодня долго... Мы уже заждались.

- Рамзес сегодня рассказывал много разных историй про Долину. Было очень интересно, - сказал Кову: - А где Киара?

- Она устала и уже пошла отдыхать. Она ждет тебя, Кову.

- Охота была трудной?

- Нет, Кову, - улыбнулась Сарафина: - Просто в её положении быстрая усталость – это естественное явление. И это еще только начало. Дальше она будет уставать еще больше...

- Я же просил не брать её на охоту! – сказал Симба.

- Ты же знаешь, её не удержать дома, - ответила Сараби: - Не волнуйся, пока охота ей не повредит.

- Охота – это вообще опасное занятие. А для неё сейчас – особенно. Я завтра поговорю с ней.

Нала нежно поцеловала Симбу:

- Не будь слишком суров с ней. Она вся в тебя.

Симба вздохнул и сказал:

- Ладно. Я должен совершить обход северной границы. Кову, ты пойдешь или останешься дома?

- Я, пожалуй, сегодня останусь.

- Хорошо. Я скоро вернусь.

Симба снова спустился вниз и отправился на север, туда, где когда-то была битва с аутсайдерами. Он особенно внимательно относился к тому участку границы, в том числе и потому, что это был кратчайший путь в Долину. Именно там появились аутсайдеры и именно там ушел Шторм.

На границе он встретил Тимона и Пумбу, которые, как всегда, добывали жуков и личинок себе на ужин:

- Привет, ребята!

- Привет, Симба! – откликнулся Тимон: - Как всегда, на страже родины!

- Вы ничего подозрительного не заметили?

- Мимо нас сегодня даже жуки не проползали. Придется поискать их где-то в другом месте.

- Ладно, спасибо и на этом.

- Симба, ты идешь домой?

- Я еще тут побуду. Идите сами.

Тимон и Пумба отправились вглубь Прайдлэнда. Симба остался на месте. Он иногда тут задерживался подольше. Ведь именно здесь он расстался со Штормом. Он ждал его возвращения, надеясь, что, может быть, он все-таки уже простил его.

Вглядываясь вдаль, Симба заметил какую-то тень. Она приближалась. Вскоре Симба разглядел фигуру льва, который один приближался к Прайдлэнду. Это был коренастый лев с округлыми боками, светло-желтой шерстью и гривой того же цвета с пепельным оттенком. Лев шел неспеша. Кажется, он ничего не опасался. Когда лев подошел поближе, то Симба смог рассмотреть его выражение лица. Этот лев явно находился в прекрасном настроении духа. Наконец они встретились лицом к лицу.

- Привет! – сказал чужак слегка удивленным и заинтересованным голосом.

- Привет, - также ответил Симба: - Ты кто?

- Меня зовут Дарий. А ты кто?

- Я Симба. Ты стоишь на границе моих владений.

Дарий сразу заулыбался:

- Симба! Вот к тебе то мне и нужно! Блин, я к вам четыре дня шел из Долины! Никто толком дорогу объяснить не смог, только какими-то кусками. Действительно, далековато ты живешь.

Симба насторожился:

- Чего тебе от меня нужно? Я тебя не знаю.

- Да мне, собственно говоря, не ты нужен, а папаня мой, Рамзес. Он же сейчас у тебя живет?

- Рамзес!

- Ну да. Мне сказали в Долине, что он отправился в земли Симбы, сына Муфасы, который когда-то учился у него. Старожилы еще помнят твоего папашу. Ну вот я и пришел. Мне то мой нужен. Ты не бойся меня, я тоже учитель, мне твои земли ни к чему. Просто проводи меня к Рамзесу.

- А что тебе все-таки нужно? Что-то случилось?

- Ты что, папин секретарь? Ничего не случилось, просто сын пришел к отцу! Мы давно не виделись. Давай, не томи душу, веди поскорее! И еще! Я хочу папе сделать маленький сюрприз! Не объявляй моего прихода сразу, ладно? Ну, пошли же!

Симба, слегка растерянный от напористости этого льва, пошел впереди. Дарий последовал сзади.

На площадке Скалы возлежали Рамзес и Сарафина, смотря куда-то вдаль и о чем-то тихо разговаривая. Все остальные уже видимо были в пещере, когда появились Симба и Дарий. Когда на площадку вслед за Симбой поднялся Дарий, Рамзес встал и удивленно спросил:

- Дарий!

- Папаня! – с радостным воплем Дарий бросился к отцу, повалил его и радостно потерся о его гриву. Рамзес встал, отряхиваясь и все еще не веря своим глазам, спросил:

- Дарий! Что ты тут делаешь! Как ты меня нашел?

На эти возгласы из пещеры вышли все остальные. Симба сел у входа в пещеру. Дарий тоже сел рядом с Рамзесом. Только сейчас Симба увидел их сходство – такая же светло-желтая шерсть и белые пятнышки на груди как и у Рамзеса. Правда Рамзес имел более темную гриву и более массивное, мускулистое тело. Этот Дарий явно меньше проводил в боях чем его отец. И уж если сравнивать со Штормом, то вообще-то было сложно поверить, что они – братья. Шторм был выше и явно превосходил в силе. Симба до сих пор помнил его мускулы на своей шкуре. Дарий тем временем продолжал:

- Ну как, как... Нашел, блин! Мне старожилы кое-как дорогу объяснили, вот и нашел!

- И кто же из старожилов знает дорогу сюда! Ведь вроде никто из Долины здесь раньше не был. А мы никому не рассказывали.

- Ну, мне рассказал Цейс...

- Цейс! Откуда он знает!

- Так ты же его вместе с Муфасой и Штормом когда-то учил. Помнишь? Когда Муфаса был у нас, Цейс иногда присоединялся к ним. Он был того же возраста, что и Муфаса. Святая троица! Так вот, однажды они втроем сбежали от Лизы и тебя. Муфаса решил им показать, где живет, и привел их к границе. Правда, заметив Ахади, они повернули назад. Они тогда пять дней отсутствовали, вы их ещё разыскивали! А потом тебе сочинили легенду, что они заблудились. Правда они и так едва не заблудились... Цейс только сейчас все рассказал, они ведь договорились молчать. Так просил Муфаса. А о смерти Муфасы Цейсу сказал я. Он-то до сих пор не знал... Вот сейчас и рассказал про тот эпизод. Я его уболтал. Заодно и про дорогу. Правда, я тоже едва не заблудился. Четыре дня в пути был...

- Что привело тебя сюда? Что-то случилось!

- Ничего, папаня, но я по делу. Но, может, ты представишь меня другим, для начала? И кто эта львица, с которой ты так нежно тут ворковал наедине?

Рамзес слегка смутился:

- Прости, Дарий, - Рамзес повернулся к остальным: - Это Дарий, мой сын. Он тоже учитель. Не обращайте внимания на его манеры и болтливость. Он очень мягкий и добрый. И слегка ленивый. Так что можете не опасаться.

- Спасибо, пап, за рекламу. Лучше и не скажешь...

- Ну, это же правда, сынок, - с иронией заметил Рамзес.

- Мог бы и промолчать... – с легкой обидой сказал Дарий: - А это кто такая?

- Твое поведение переходит границы, Дарий, - укоризненно заметил Рамзес.

- И все же. Если у меня будет мачеха, то я бы хотел об этом знать заранее.

Рамзес подошел к Сарафине и что-то шепнул ей. Она улыбнулась и сказала:

- Меня зовут Сарафина. И я действительно твоя мачеха! Очень приятно познакомиться, Дарий!

Дарий приподнял брови:

- Уже! Так быстро! Ёлки палки, пап, как тебе это удается! Ты же меньше месяца, как ушел, жениться не собирался, и на тебе – уже женат!

- У нас ещё и дочь есть. Её зовут Нала, она жена Симбы, с которым ты уже знаком. Нала, подойди, пожалуйста, чтобы познакомиться с одним из братьев своих.

Нала вышла вперед, гордо подошла и села рядом с Рамзесом и Сарафиной. Дарий только и смог сказать:

- Как!

- Долгая история, я потом тебе расскажу, - ответил Рамзес: - Так что за дело тебя привело ко мне?

- Да вот, хочу посоветоваться с тобой, папа. Кого из львиц ты бы посоветовал взять на год с собой для школы? В последний раз ты посоветовал мне пригласить пять львиц, и твой выбор был очень удачным. Их даже Алекс называл моей семьей, думали, я свой прайд собрал. Но они сейчас заняты, им скоро рожать...

- Твоя работа!

- Если честно, не знаю. Все молчат. Значит, не моя работа. Да и брал я их лишь для охоты и сопровождения учеников... А тут мне нужны одна - две львицы для похода в новое место. Нужны опытные охотницы, желательно помоложе.

- А куда ты собрался? Не в Долину?

- Нет. К Шторму, брату своему.

- Зачем? – насторожился Рамзес: - Что-то случилось у Шторма!

- Да ничего не случилось, я просто хочу помочь ему.

- В чем?

- А ты что, не в курсе? Ах, да! Ты же ушел раньше! Чего я решил, что ты знаешь?

- Знаю что?

- Шторм школу открыл!

Рамзес удивился:

- Зачем?

- Да его заставили.

- Как так!

- А вот так! Я сам ничего не знал, отдыхал после своего учебного года на курорте у Ричи на побережье Долины. Знаешь, морской воздух, грязевые ванны, молоденькие львицы и все такое! И тут пришла новость из Долины, что Шторм вернулся! Я сразу же пошел назад, чтобы увидеться с ним. Но в Долине его уже не оказалось. Я стал расспрашивать, и одна из моих знакомых львиц мне рассказала все. Оказывается, там произошла целая история! Умер старый, хотя и не очень старый, всего тринадцать лет-то, Сигизмунд...

- Да ты что! Как же так?

- Говорят, сердце не выдерживало, вот он и отправился в последний путь на скалу Великих Королей. Совет Долины дал ему добро. Все-таки он такое пережил, врагу не пожелаешь!

- Значит его внук, Август, стал Королем?

- Ага.

- Но ему всего два года!

- Именно! И представляешь, надо же было такому случиться, что на скале Великих Королей Сигизмунд встретил Шторма!

- Что он там делал!

- Не знаю. Говорят, просто проходил мимо. Так вот, Сигизмунд уговорил Шторма стать учителем для Августа. Ради памяти Киншасы тот согласился. Говорят, он был очень недоволен нами, особенно Траяном, ведь Август – его племянник. Шторм через несколько дней прислал свою птицу, этого... как там его?... Макса! Вот. Ну и послание с ним. Мол, Траян должен взять под опеку прайд Августа, сам Август придет к нему, то есть Шторму, учеником. Ну и еще, говорят, кое-что не для ушей. Траян пошел к Алексу и обо всем доложил. А Алекс, эта хитрая гиена, обставил эту опеку условием: Шторм должен открыть школу и взять учеников. Мол, он им, они ему – услуга за услугу. Ну и собрали отряд малых – будущих учеников. Штук пятнадцать набрали, Август был шестнадцатым, и привели их к Шторму. А он живет сейчас где-то на востоке от Долины, два дня ходу через полупустыню, далековато. У него, говорят, Прайдлэнд окружен горами, есть только несколько проходов внутрь всего. Говорят также, там очень красиво... Ну привели их, значит, а прайд Шторма – всего восемь душ. То есть ровно вполовину меньше, чем учеников! Алекс Шторму условие объяснил, тот вынужден был согласиться. Брату даже меня в пример привели, мол, у меня нагрузка на охотниц была еще больше, нас было в три раза меньше чем учеников! А это правда! Но в другом месте соврали. Сказали, что я на учебе и охоте. А кто как не Алекс, блин, посоветовал мне курорт Ричи! И зачем они соврали только!

Рамзес нервно стал прохаживаться по площадке:

- Я Траяну еще морду начищу! Как он так мог поступить!

Дарий лизнул свою праву лапу:

- Он политик, папа.

- Политик! Я не политика растил, а учителя! К тому же что это за политика – навязывать учеников, не спрашивая, может ли Шторм их принять или нет! Шторм никогда не отказывал в просьбах, так они совсем уже на шею садятся! Я скоро приду в Долину, я им покажу! Политики хреновы!

Дарий улыбнулся:

- Вот поэтому я тоже сбежал из Долины. А то снова загрузят по самое не балуй! Пойду, помогу брату, а то у них, наверное, сейчас жизнь веселая! То, что по мне как раз.

- Что же тут веселого?

- Ну как? Пятнадцать малых учеников, Август – двухлетняя детина, и еще Лиза! У неё, кстати, тоже молодой сын...

- Какая Лиза?

- Та самая, папа. Которая просила у тебя когда-то лапы и сердца Шторма! Вспомнил? Она потом долго не выходила замуж, а когда Шторм исчез, внезапно вышла замуж за Скирмунта, тоже гладиатора, каким когда-то был Шторм. У неё сын и три дочери от этого брака. Потом на их землю напали аутсайдеры и Скирмунт погиб. Лиза с детьми исчезла из Долины. Оказалось, что она живет с ними там же, куда пришел Шторм! И теперь они в одном прайде! Значит, будет скоро свадьба! Как же я могу пропустить такую гулянку! Лиза своего добьется! Говорят, у неё со Скирмунтом был не очень счастливый брак...

- Шторм уже обручен, - сказала Сарафина.

Дарий почесал за ухом:

- Да? Ну, это Лизу не остановит. Что делает ситуацию еще более интересной! Я тем более должен там быть! И брату помочь. Буду тоже учить его учеников, а львица нужна для охоты, наверняка охотниц не хватает, чтобы прокормить такую ораву.

Рамзес сел и грустно сказал:

- Это точно...

Симба посмотрел на Рамзеса и недоуменно спросил:

- Интересно, если к Шторму привели детей, значит, знали, что не откажет. Откуда! Шторм ведь мог отказаться! И все.

Дарий продолжал себя вылизывать и при этом отвечать:

- Ну, видишь ли... Симба... они знали... что он не откажет. Потому что... он обещал Сигизмунду... что научит Августа. А значит, наверняка ждал, что придут еще и другие ученики. Правда, не так много...

- А кто такая Киншаса и чем Шторм ей обязан так? – спросила Нала.

- Это одна из твоих сестер, Нала. Как и Траян – её родной брат. Их мать бросила их мне раннем возрасте, едва те открыли глаза. Она была, кх-м, моей любовницей, ну и подбросила их мне. Они все ровесники: Киншаса, Траян, Шторм... Лиза, моя сестра, выкормила их всех. Они вместе росли. Киншаса еще в детстве познакомилась с Сигизмундом, а когда ей исполнилось два года – с его сыном Крассом. Это была любовь с первого взгляда! Ей многие завидовали. Но они были неразлучны. Они поженились, Киншаса жила у Сигизмунда в прайде на правах почти дочери. Сигизмунд и его жена были просто без ума от неё. Когда Шторм был учителем в Долине, то он часто виделся с Киншасой. Киншаса сильно переживала, когда Шторм исчез. Они принимали активное участие в его поисках, когда приходила информация о том, что он в беде или погиб... У неё долго не было детей. Но, наконец, родился львенок, которого назвали Августом. Но полтора года назад произошло несчастье. Киншаса охотилась на буйволов вместе с Крассом и они оба ошиблись.

- Киншаса тоже охотилась как и Шторм?

- Лучше. Она была более ловкой и быстрой, но, как оказалось в тот день, недостаточно сильной. Она уже почти перегрызла горло буйволу, но тот оказался намного сильнее, чем они посчитали, и сбросил её. Прямо под копыта стада... Красс попытался её спасти и погиб вместе с ней...

- Ужас! – тихо прошептала Нала.

- Через полгода не стало и жены Сигизмунда. Он один воспитывал Августа. Как единственного оставшегося в живых наследника.

- И ему никто не помог!

- Все учителя тогда, включая меня, были перегружены. У каждого – по пятнадцать – двадцать учеников. Сигизмунд сказал, что будет сам воспитывать и учить азам. Я сказал, что когда Августу исполнится два года, то я или Траян, кто будет свободным, возьмем его на тренировки. Я говорил Траяну, чтобы не забыл про Августа, да видимо он забыл, чья сестра Киншаса.

Сарафина нежно коснулась Рамзеса:

- Грустная история...

- А сколько у меня братьев и сестер? – спросила Нала.

- Вообще-то, сестренка, - ответил Дарий: - Нас братьев пятеро у тебя, есть еще Тео и Карл. Они стали королями в Долине, мы сейчас редко видимся, не то, что раньше. Когда Шторм был учителем в Долине, то у нас была школа на холме возле водопоя буйволов в земле Тео. Мы с Тео окончили эту школу. Еще девять сестер. О них я тебе потом расскажу. Кстати пап, Антуанетта тоже отдала своего сына Шторму. Я разговаривал с ней, говорит, Шторм сильно изменился...

- Ничто не вечно, Дарий. Все меняются со временем.

- Так вроде рано стареть ему... Восемь лет только!

Рамзес вздохнул глубоко и ничего не ответил. Симба предложил продолжить разговоры утром, а Дарию выбрать место в пещере для ночлега. Дарий поблагодарил:

- Спасибо, но я предпочитаю свежий воздух и мягкую траву. Если Симба не возражаешь, то я буду спать у подножия твоей Скалы.

- Как хочешь. Спокойной ночи, Дарий!

- Спокойной вам всем ночи! Папаня, подумай о моей просьбе!

- Завтра, сынок, завтра!

- Да. И завтра ты мне, пап, все расскажешь. Про Налу, про Шторма, про всех и вся.

- ОК.

Дарий быстро спустился вниз и устроился под Скалой. Он моментально заснул.

Рано утром, еще до того, как проснулись остальные, Рамзес встал и тихо спустился к Дарию. Он разбудил его и отвел в сторону, так, чтобы их не услышали. Там он вкратце рассказал Дарию все, что случилось со Штормом за последние годы, про Симбу и свою историю. Он объяснил Дарию план и взял с него слово молчать. Потом они вернулись к Скале. Симба уже ждал их:

- Уже так рано встали?

- Да как-то не очень спалось, - ответил Рамзес: - Я решил встать пораньше, поболтать с сыном...

- Ты рассказал ему про нас?

- Да. Я все рассказал.

- Не переживай, Симба, - вмешался Дарий: - Твои отношения со Штормом – это ваши проблемы. Я никому распространяться о них не буду.

Симба подошел к Дарию:

- А как ты относишься к тому, что произошло? Ты считаешь меня виноватым?

Дарий почесал загривок и ответил:

- Да вы оба дураки! Ну ладно, твое поведение объяснимо. Ты король – ты поступал так, как считал нужным. А вот на месте Шторма я бы остался. Хотя у нас разные характеры. Так говорят...

На площадке появились Нала и Кову:

- Доброе утро!

- Доброе утро, Нала! Доброе утро, Кову! Киара еще спит?

- Да, Симба. Она что-то очень сильно устала вчера.

- Ей пора заканчивать с охотой, Симба.

- Ты прав, Рамзес. Кову, передай Сараби мой приказ, чтобы присматривала за Киарой. И Киаре скажи, что отныне ей охотиться запрещено. Мы пойдем вперед, ты догоняй нас.

- Хорошо.

- Пап, а ты подумал над моей просьбой? – спросил Дарий: - Я бы не хотел злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством.

- Пойдем, по дороге поговорим.

Некоторое время все шли молча, потом Рамзес сказал:

- Знаешь, Дарий, был бы ты женат, проблемы бы не было, с кем тебе идти. Я больше никого не могу посоветовать тебе. Наверняка, после твоей последней школы, ни один лев не отпустит свою дочь с тобой далеко. Ты же её испортишь.

- Это чем?

- Своим поведением. Кому хочется, чтобы его дочь или сестра становилась матерью-одиночкой?

- А причем тут я? Я же не виноват, что те пятеро так залетели. У них своя голова на плечах.

- Ага. Забитая любовью и разочарованиями. Ты совратишь любую львицу! Я не знаю ни одной, которая смогла бы противостоять тебе! Вот поэтому и посоветовать тебе никого не могу.

Симба улыбнулся:

- Кажется, я могу посоветовать одну. Правда, её придется долго уговаривать... Она может и не захотеть куда-то идти.

- Ты только скажи её имя, Симба, и я её тут же уговорю. – ответил Дарий.

- Марша!

При этих словах Нала тоже улыбнулась. Она тоже хорошо знала характер Марши.

- А кто это? – спросил Рамзес.

- Марша пришла к нам неизвестно откуда. Это было еще во времена Шрама. Ей, наверное, лет пять, не больше. Она очень молодой пришла, несовершеннолетней. Но уже тогда характер проявила.

- Шрам пытался на ней тоже жениться, когда вообще сошел с ума. – заговорила Нала: - Но она отшила его очень быстро и не побоялась остаться!

- Она – хорошая охотница. Я разрешил ей остаться в прайде. И при этом она потребовала не приставать к ней! Представляете!

- Да, Симба, интересно было бы на неё взглянуть. Неужели она крутая девчонка! Она ничего о себе не рассказывала?

- Ты имеешь в виду её прошлое? Нет, Рамзес, она ничего толком не говорит о себе. Я однажды пытался с ней поговорить, но она попросила не лезть к ней в душу. Она сторонится заводить крепкую дружбу с кем-либо. Не знаю, почему.

- Она вообще сторонится других львиц?

- Да нет, она достаточно общительна, с удовольствием охотится вместе с другими. Просто она не сближается настолько, чтобы рассказать кому-нибудь о себе хоть что-то из своего прошлого. И всегда, как ни спросишь, как она себя чувствует, один ответ – хорошо. Даже, когда видишь слезы в глазах. Правда, последнее бывает очень редко. Она очень скрытная о себе. И еще. Она очень целеустремленная, порою упрямая львица. Свою жертву гонит до конца, на последнем дыхании, но все же достигает своего! Поэтому я её очень уважаю и ценю. На неё можно положиться, если не лезть в её личную жизнь. Она все сделает. Думаю, она могла бы помочь Шторму, и при этом я уверен, она сможет противостоять любым посягательствам на свою честь.

Дарий остановился:

- Да ну вас! Вы тут прямо какое-то бессердечное чудовище расписали! Нет ни одной львицы, ключика к сердцу которой я бы не подобрал!

- У неё сердце – кодовый замок, код к которому неизвестен. Лучше не тратить время на неё. Просто отведи её к Шторму и все. Если она захочет пойти с тобой.

- Спорим, Симба, я смогу уговорить её быстро!

- Я и спорить даже не стану...

- Ага! Испугался проиграть спор!

- Что-о! Ладно. Посмотрим, как ты её будешь уговаривать! На что спорим?

- Если я её уговорю, ты отпустишь её со мной без всяких вопросов.

- Идет. Но если ты не уговоришь её, пойдешь сам, но прежде, ты целый день будешь охотиться один для моего прайда. На крупную добычу.

- Идет!

- Стойте, - вмешался Рамзес: - Прежде чем эта Марша куда-либо пойдет, я сам поговорю с ней наедине. И решу, сможет она помочь Шторму или нет. Даже если Дарий уговорит её, я могу и не согласиться на её поход. Я должен быть уверен, что она сможет реально помочь ему.

- Она сможет, Рамзес, я знаю, что говорю.

- Тогда тем более, это пустая формальность. И ещё. Если Дарий проиграет спор, ты отпустишь её с ним, если я о том попрошу?

- ОК.

В это время их нагнал Кову:

- Я все сказал, как ты и просил Симба. Ну что, почему стоим?

- Кову, львицы уже отправились на охоту?

- Кажется, да. А что?

- Марша была среди них?

- А она еще раньше ушла. Кажется, к водопою пошла...

- Симба, - спросил Рамзес: - Она часто охотится в одиночку?

- Да нет, но иногда она действительно уходит одна. Ты боишься, что у неё та же история, что и у Триши?

- Это возможно.

- Нет, Рамзес, тут все проще... Она никого не ждет. Ну, иногда, ей необходимо побыть одной. Она не ходит к границе. Она ходит в разные укромные места.

- А ты все это знаешь, Симба!

- Прости, Нала, но я должен знать, кто где бывает... Но я за ней не слежу!

- Тогда ты знаешь, куда она сейчас идет?

- Догадываюсь.

- Ну что же, Симба, - сказал Рамзес: - Не будем откладывать в долгий ящик. Показывай дорогу.

Марша на самом деле многое скрывала о себе. Она никому не говорила ни о своем прошлом, ни о своих чувствах. Она хорошо помнила, чем это закончилось в прошлый раз. И хотя это было давно и не здесь, она усвоила урок на всю жизнь: настоящей любви не бывает, а жизнь жестока и несправедлива. И те, кого ты считаешь друзьями, могут предать тебя в любой момент, если им это будет нужно. Поэтому, чтобы выжить, необходимо быть сильной и независимой, никому и никогда не говорить, что ты чувствуешь на самом деле. Чтобы никто не смог причинить тебе боль. Чтобы никогда не пережить еще раз насмешки и ощущения того, что тебя использовали и бросили. И не позволять использовать себя никоим образом. Помогать? Только если за этим не последует что-то большее и опасное. Ухаживания? Любовь? Все это ерунда. И опасно. Чаще всего используют, а потом бросят. Стать женой какого-нибудь льва? Только если он будет таким как Симба или Рамзес или Шторм... Марша вдруг вспомнила, что первоначально тоже считала их такими же как все. И только потом она позавидовала, что другие львицы стали их женами. Даже Трише, с которой вообще никто не дружил, и которая понимала Маршу лучше всего, и той повезло. Её принц вернулся и забрал с собой. Марша тянулась к Трише, когда та была еще здесь. Ей казалось, что у них одинаковая судьба. Или, по крайней мере, похожая. Они обе держались молодцом среди других львиц, но иногда им нужно было уйти, чтобы скрыться от всех и побыть с собой наедине. Чтобы никто не видел их слабость и настоящие чувства. Триша уходила почти каждый день, поэтому её замечали все. Отлучки Марши не замечал никто. По крайней мере, так она думала. И поэтому была удивлена и даже рассержена тем, что её одиночеству помешали.

Симба обнаружил Маршу там, где и предполагал. Она одиноко сидела у кромки воды и смотрела куда-то вдаль. Дарий посмотрел на неё, стоя вместе с другими на пригорке. Марша словно никого не замечала вокруг. Дарий пригляделся и сказал:

- И вот это существо – та самая Марша? Бессердечная и холодная как камень в воде! Ну вы, блин, даете! Такая милашка!

- Я не говорил, что она бессердечная. Ну что же. Вот Марша. Иди.

- Ладно, Симба, я сейчас быстро её уговорю.

Дарий спустился и подошел к Марше. Симба и остальные наблюдали за ними. Кову поинтересовался:

- А что происходит? Зачем Дарию Марша?

- Хочет пригласить её в романтическое путешествие. – ехидно ответил Симба.

- Да-а! А мне говорили, что Марша все равно, что робот – без эмоций и всегда все хорошо...

- Я это Дарию тоже сказал. Не верит...

Они не слышали, что говорил Марше Дарий. Однако было видно, что его слова явно не производили впечатления на Маршу. Дарий пытался обхаживать её со всех сторон и что-то шептал ей на ухо, но закончилось это тем, что Марша внезапно ударила Дария по лицу.

- Пошли, - сказал Рамзес: - А то сейчас переговоры войдут в силовую стадию конфликта. Кову, Нала, побудьте здесь, мы скоро.

Когда Симба и Рамзес подошли, Дарий все еще сидел на земле, обескураженный от произошедшего. Марша хотела уйти, но, увидев Симбу, остановилась. Симба подошел к Дарию:

- Ну как, переговоры прошли успешно!

- Да это просто мегера какая-то!

- Ты на себя посмотри! – тут же ответила Марша: - Ваше Величество, ко мне пристают! Я требую, чтобы он прекратил приставания и оскорбления!

- Симба, поверь, я её ни разу не оскорбил! И даже не приставал! Она, блин, просто двинутая какая-то! На голову больная!

- Так, успокойтесь оба, - властный голос Симбы остановил начинавшийся поток слов: - Марша, с тобой хочет поговорить Рамзес. Наедине.

Рамзес отвел Маршу в сторону и стал спокойно с ней разговаривать. Марша проявила больший интерес к тому, что он говорил. Дарий потер свое лицо. Симба улыбнулся, увидев это:

- Итак, Дарий, ты проиграл спор!

- Да если бы я знал, что за этим ангельским личиком скрывается, я бы и близко к ней не подошел! Её надо изолировать от общества! Она же ненормальная! Я ничего такого ей не сказал. Обидного или плохого. А она меня ударила!

В этот момент подошли Рамзес и Марша:

- Ну что же, Марша согласна помочь Шторму. Ты, Дарий, её отведешь и будешь присматривать за ней.

- Ни за что! Я её только в зоопарк могу отвести! И сдать людям под присмотр!

- Дарий, это даже не обсуждается!

- Папаня, я за себя не отвечаю, если останусь с ней наедине! Я не знаю, что от неё ждать! Она непредсказуемая. Я могу и убить её в целях самозащиты!

- Смотри, чтобы я не убила тебя первой, толстяк! Сначала вес свой сбрось, а заодно и горделивую спесь! Ты думаешь, что если ты такой знаменитый, такой вульгарный в словах, то любая львица падет перед тобой ниц! Может твои речи, твои слова и нравятся кому-то, а меня они приводят в бешенство!

- А я буду говорить так, как хочу, цыпочка! Тебе придется привыкнуть.

- Если ты еще раз назовешь меня цыпочкой, то сильно пожалеешь об этом!

- Вот видишь, папа, нам явно не по пути. Я сам пойду, без всякой львицы! Тем более, что таково пожелание Симбы. Спасибо за гостеприимство, мне пора.

- Эй, погоди, Дарий, - остановил его Симба: - А должок? Ты завтра будешь охотиться, как обещал. И к тому же я все-таки отпускаю её. Это мое решение.

- Да, ведь вам нужно основательно подкрепиться, - добавил Рамзес: - Путь будет неблизким. Ты, Дарий, завтра будешь охотиться за себя и Маршу. Накормишь её и в путь.

- Я сама себя прокормлю. Ещё не хватало, чтобы этот нахал охотился для меня! Я подачками не питаюсь!

- Ты, Марша, будешь отдыхать. Это решено так же, как и то, что ты пойдешь с Дарием. Это приказ. Переход будет нелегким.

- О да, Симба! Это будет словно карабканье по отвесной скале. Мы тут вместе всего ничего, а уже почти ненавидим друг друга! Ты представляешь, что может произойти, ели мы проведем вместе несколько дней! Я очень терпеливый, папа, но всякому терпению приходит конец. Я серьезно предупреждаю, я могу её покалечить или убить. Лучше я пойду один.

- Нет, Дарий. – ответил Рамзес: - Марша – именно та львица, которая нужна нам. Я уверен, ничего плохого не произойдет. Просто, Дарий, тебе придется договариваться с Маршей, а не соблазнять её!

- Я её не соблазнял!

- Ах это ещё не было даже соблазнением! – воскликнула Марша с издевкой в голосе: - А я то уже прямо голову потеряла, думала, меня соблазняет сам Дарий!

- Было бы что терять тебе. – огрызнулся Дарий: - Ладно, я пойду отдыхать, завтра притащу ей кусок мяса. Пусть отдыхает.

- Мне, пожалуйста, нежную грудинку импалы, ладно, милый! – с ещё большей издевкой в голосе почти пропела Марша.

- Ага, и еще приправлю королевской коброй, чтобы твой язычок прикусила. – уходя, ответил Дарий.

Марша, проводила его взглядом победительницы, потом спросила:

- Я могу идти?

- Конечно, - ответил Симба.

Марша исчезла в кустах. Рамзес и Симба долго смотрели друг на друга, потом оба взорвались смехом. Нала и Кову тут же подбежали к ним:

- Что такого смешного тут произошло!

- Ты видел, как она его отшила! – сквозь смех спросил Рамзес: - Впервые в жизни Дария его кто-то так отшил! Она его завела! Ха-ха-ха!

Симба стал приходить в себя после минут безудержного смеха:

- Да-а! Такого я ещё не видел! Рамзес, но они ведь могут и действительно подраться по дороге. Она ведь его ударила по-настоящему.

- Да не беспокойся, Симба, - Рамзес перестал смеяться: - Дарий, конечно, не слабак, но он очень добрый и отходчивый. Я не помню ни одной серьезной драки с его участием. Он всегда останавливается, когда понимает, что причиняет сильную боль или может покалечить. И договаривается. Вот и все. Именно зная это и осознавая характер этой Марши, а она действительно крута и в обиду себя не даст, я хочу, чтобы именно она пошла с Дарием. Тогда я буду спокоен, ничего плохого не произойдет. Ни с ней, ни с ним.

- Тогда пойдем, продолжим тренировки. Боже, я давно так не смеялся, как сегодня!

Придя на место, Рамзес хотел начать с традиционной пробежки, но тут Симба сел и спросил:

- Послушай, Рамзес, мы никогда много не говорили про Долину Прайдов, кроме вчерашнего дня. Все тренировки да тренировки. Расскажи про Совет Долины. Что это такое?

- Ты хочешь знать про Совет? Ну что же, я поясню тебе, что это такое. Можете недолго полежать.

Симба, Кову и Нала расположились поудобнее. Рамзес начал рассказ:

- Совет Долины – это такое периодическое собрание львов – великих королей Долины или просто выдающихся львов для совместного решения многих вопросов. Не все королевства входят в Совет, да и решения его носят больше рекомендательный характер. Только в отдельных случаях решения Совета имеют силу приказа.

- Это когда?

- Когда решение было принято единогласно или более чем двумя третями голосов. Тогда такое решение обязательно для всех. Если такое решение кто-то проигнорирует, то он может быть наказан.

- Как?

- Например, ему может быть отказано в помощи и защите. Или его могут изгнать из Совета.

- Такое случалось?

- Да.

- А в остальных случаях?

- В остальных случаях решений Совета обязаны придерживаться те, кто голосовал за него на Совете. Остальным следовать такому решению необязательно.

- Почему Совет этот так важен? Ведь он, по сути, необязателен!

- По сути, Симба, ты прав. Но в Совет входят самые уважаемые львы Долины, самые сильные и мудрые короли. Остальные на них равняются. Кроме того, основная цель Совета – помощь в защите от аутсайдеров, любая другая помощь. Ведь сила – в единстве. Когда нас много – мы становимся непобедимыми.

- Почему же не все королевства вошли в Совет?

- У каждого свои цели. Кто-то захочет территории соседа, а Совет этому может помешать. Или неохота брать на себя дополнительные обязательства. Например, помогать самому. Многие считают, что выживать должны сильнейшие, а Совет поддерживает слабаков.

- А это так?

- И да и нет. Совет устанавливает определенные правила поведения, кодекс короля. И он не запрещает бросить вызов любому льву. Но он запрещает убийство. В общем, Совет – это не препятствие для сильного и благородного короля. Просто он помогает решать многие споры мирным путем, без войны. А также проблему совместной защиты от аутсайдеров.

- Скажи, Рамзес, - спросил Кову: - А в этой Долине много прайдов?

- Да, очень много.

- Как они уживаются!

- Территория каждого прайда в среднем такая же как у тебя, Симба, даже меньше. Так что территории, в принципе, хватает всем. Еды тоже хватает. Люди в Долину не лезут, так что Долина не уменьшается. Но некоторые прайды нападают друг на друга из-за территории. Так что границы могут меняться. Совет также для того и создан, чтобы регулировать вопросы территории. Мы исходим из того, что границы территории каждого прайда уже сложились и могут быть изменены только в исключительных случаях. Если кто-то хочет стать королем в другом прайде, он может бросить вызов королю и, если победит и его в новом прайде признают, стать новым королем. Объединение Прайдов также должно быть только по взаимному согласию. В остальных случаях Совет может прийти на помощь и защитить пострадавшую сторону.

- Бывает ли так, что помогать уже некому?

- Бывает, Кову. Тогда Совет берет этот прайд и его землю себе и находит нового короля из числа своих детей. Либо распределяет прайд и земли между соседями.

- А быть членом Совета престижно?

- Да, Симба, это престижное место. Это признание твоих заслуг.

- Значит, приняв Шторма, все признали его заслуги? Тогда почему ты считаешь такое решение плохим? Разве Шторм не достоин быть членом Совета?

- Мой сын никогда не стремился и не желал этого. Более того, он не имеет больших заслуг перед Долиной, он знаменит лишь своей силой и происхождением, но это не основание для такого решения. Фактически – это аванс, который Шторм еще должен будет отрабатывать. Причем долго. Они, по сути, привязывают его к себе. А ведь он служит тебе, Симба.

- Служил...

- Не думай так, Симба. Я знаю своего сына. Когда вы снова будете вместе, он будет служить тебе верой и правдой до конца своих дней. Ты должен дождаться его, а пока продолжим тренировки.

С этими словами Рамзес выстроил всех троих учеников в ряд за собой и начал свою ежедневную пробежку.

На следующее утро Дарий исчез раньше других. Пока все просыпались и вставали, Дарий успел вернуться с мертвой импалой в зубах. Он поднялся с ней на Скалу, прошел перед удивленными взорами львиц и бросил тушу к лапам ещё больше удивленной Марши:

- Кушать подано. Садитесь жрать, пожалуйста!

Марша была удивлена настолько, что только и спросила без всякой иронии и издевки:

- А ты?

- А для себя я еще одну поймал. Пойду поем, пока её не сожрали другие!

Дарий прошел к выходу и обернулся:

- Ешь вдоволь и отдыхай вдоволь. Завтра мы уходим с восходом солнца. Я разбужу тебя. Цыпочка!

И прежде, чем Марша что-либо успела сказать в ответ, исчез со Скалы.

Глава 17.Переход.

На следующее утро Маршу разбудил легкий толчок в спину. В принципе она не спала, всю ночь её посещали разные мысли. Внезапно ей стало страшно. Она вдруг глубоко осознала, что останется с этим Дарием наедине. И кто его знает, как он поведет себя дальше. Марша не боялась его, ведь она сможет постоять за себя, но она также понимала, что победить его не сможет. Дарий был сильнее. Вдруг он действительно попробует взять её силой и еще убьет ненароком? Как он сам говорил. Придется быть крайне осторожной. Марша никому не доверяла, помня о прошлых предательствах в её ранней молодости. Особенно таким львам, как Дарий. Правда, он сильно удивил её, исполнив её просьбу в точности. Еще никто не приносил ей еду так, как это сделал он. И в этот момент ей стало очень приятно на душе. Особенно под удивленный шепот других львиц. Так не баловал даже Кову свою любимую Киару. В тот же день Киара подошла к ней и сказала:

- Поздравляю! Тебе везет! Мне бы так...

- Так скажи своему Кову! Он же любит тебя. Пусть постарается!

Марша не хотела вставать и почувствовала толчок посильнее. Кроме толчка она почувствовала уже знакомый запах и услышала слова:

- Вставай, цыпочка!

Эти слова подействовали на неё как красная тряпка на быка. Она тут же вскочила и хотела было ударить Дария по лицу, но тот предусмотрительно отошел в сторону и был готов ко всему:

- С добрым утром, дорогая! Нам уже давно пора.

- Я тебе не дорогая!

- Я догадывался, что ты – дешевка!

С воплем Марша атаковала Дария, но тот увернулся в сторону и сделал ей подножку. Марша кубарем покатилась по пещере. Кроме них в пещере уже никого не было, так как все ушли на охоту еще перед рассветом. Марша снова попыталась напасть на Дария, но и эта попытка закончилась провалом.

Услышав возню, в пещеру заглянул Симба:

- Ты уже разбудил Маршу?

- Да. Марша просто разминается, делает гимнастику... Мы сейчас.

- Мы ждем вас.

Марша просто кипела от ярости. Её взгляд, полный ненависти, впился в Дария. Марша остановилась, понимая, что сейчас ничего сделать не в силах. Но потом, когда они останутся вдвоем... О, она отмстит сполна!

Молча она спустилась со Скалы. Дарий, улыбаясь, шел сзади. На поляне их ждали Симба, Кову и Рамзес. Нала, Киара, Сараби и Сарафина стояли чуть поодаль. Дарий подошел и попрощался сначала с ними, потом с Симбой. Когда он подошел к Кову, Рамзес сказал:

- Кову и я проводим тебя до границы. Симба, пожалуйста, подожди нас здесь.

- Хорошо, Рамзес. Марша, я надеюсь скоро увидеть тебя. До свидания, Марша!

Марша промолчала. Она просто пошла вслед за Дарием. По пути Рамзес подробно рассказал Дарию путь к Шторму. На границе они обнялись:

- Передай Шторму, что мы ждем его. Пусть возвращается поскорее!

- Обязательно, папаня! Ты тут тоже не скучай! И ради бога, молчи перед чужими, что взялся кого-то учить! А то загрузят по самое не балуй!

- Ладно. До свидания, Марша! Счастливого вам пути и удачи! Берегите друг друга!

Дарий подошел к Кову:

- Ну что, племяша! Давай прощаться. Увидимся уже не так скоро. Я расскажу Шторму, каким ты сейчас стал. Обрадуется-то как!

- Спасибо, дядя Дарий! До свидания.

Они обнялись. Потом Дарий посмотрел на всех и сказал Марше:

- Пошли, цыпочка!

Они пересекли реку там же, где когда-то её перешел Шторм, и вскоре исчезли в траве.

По саванне Дарий и Марша шли молча. Дарий шел впереди, Марша следовала позади. Дарий постоянно останавливался, прислушивался и нюхал воздух. Марше стало не по себе. Она вдруг осознала, что одна ни за что не пошла бы через это место. В Прайдлэнде, где она жила раньше, было гораздо шумнее, и это шум означал, что даже если ты и одна, то кто-то рядом. Там была жизнь, бившая ключом. Здесь же было пустынно и гораздо тише. И эта тишина пугала. Здесь Марша была по-настоящему одна, и никто не смог бы прийти ей на помощь. Идеальное место для засад.

Марша теперь по-другому смотрела на Дария. Теперь он был единственным, кто мог защитить её в случае опасности. У неё появилось странное чувство – желание идти только рядом с ним, ощущая его тело рядом со своим. И страх потерять его. Её ярость от утренней стычки давно испарилась. Марша вспомнила. Когда-то она уже проходила через эти места. Но тогда она хотела умереть и не думала об опасности. Теперь была другая история.

Но уже к вечеру Марша свыклась с окружающим миром. Её чувства стали немного более обостренными чем раньше, но чувства страха уже не было. И к Марше вернулось её прежнее, обычное настроение. Дарий снова стал для неё скорее опасностью чем потенциальным спасителем.

К ночи небо затянуло тучами и запахло дождем. Дарий стал искать убежище. У них на пути находился высокий холм, и Дарию повезло обнаружить небольшую нишу в этом холме. Но когда они забрались туда, то Марша обнаружила, что спать ей придется, прижавшись к Дарию. Ибо места было недостаточно. Марша попыталась устроиться посвободнее, но Дарий её бесцеремонно подвинул и улегся рядом. Марша снова вскипела от злости:

- Ты специально выбрал такое место! Здесь и одной тесно. А я не собираюсь спать рядом с тобой!

- Тогда иди на улицу. Там места много.

- Ты очень благородный лев! Тебя не учили в детстве уступать место даме!

- Ага. И пропускать их вперед, чтобы проверить, не упадет ли на их голову камень или нет ли впереди засады. Послушай, хочешь ты того или нет, но я под ливнем спать не буду. А у тебя есть выбор: или спать снаружи под ливнем или внутри, но рядом со мной. Выбирай.

- Ладно. Но если ты попробуешь хоть раз дотронуться до меня...

Дарий словно не слушал её. Наоборот, чтобы ещё немного позлить её, он стал дотрагиваться до её тела. Марша снова вскипела:

- Я тебя предупреждаю!

- У-у, как страшно, цыпочка!

Марша в бешенстве бросилась к лицу Дария и вцепилась когтями в его шею. Защищаясь от лап Марши, Дарий сильно ударил её по голове и отбросил в сторону. От сильного удара у Марши потемнело в глазах, она почувствовала как проваливается в темноту. Словно вдалеке послышался испуганный голос Дария:

- Марша! О, нет!

Марша стала трясти головой. Сознание стало просветляться понемногу. Дарий стоял над ней:

- Марша!

Марша посмотрела на него и тихо сказала:

- Отойди в сторону...

- Слава богу, ты пришла в себя! Прости, я не рассчитал силу! Я не хотел причинить тебе боль...

- Оставь меня в покое! Ненавижу тебя!

Дарий молча лег рядом. Марша легла на живот и отвернулась к противоположной стене. Дарий заметил, что на загривке Марши большое темно-красное пятно. Кровь капала вниз. Дарий снова встал:

- На твоей голове серьезная рана, Марша! Я должен зализать её. Иначе запах крови привлечет гиен, и мы можем не дойти. Прости, но мне придется сделать это!

Прежде чем, Марша успела что-либо сделать, Дарий навалился на нее сверху и прижал к земле. Передними лапами он зажал её голову, чтобы она не могла пошевелиться. Марша дико завизжала:

- Пусти, гад!

Она попыталась освободиться, но сбросить Дария не смогла. Между тем, Дарий принялся вылизывать её загривок. Почувствовав его теплый шершавый язык, Марша немного успокоилась:

- Отпусти меня! Я задыхаюсь! Пусти!

- А ты позволишь мне зализать твою рану? Я обещаю, ничего плохого я тебе не сделаю.

- Да!

Дарий привстал над Маршей. Марша снова улеглась на живот и подставила свой загривок. Дарий продолжил лизать его, пока кровь не перестала капать. Дарий снова лег рядом.

Снаружи разыгрался нешуточный ливень. Вода падала с небес так, словно это был водопад. К тому же началась сильная гроза. Небо то и дело озарялось ослепительно яркими вспышками, за которыми следовали раскаты грома. Марше снова стало страшно. Гром оглушал её. Она сжалась и отодвинулась как можно дальше вглубь укрытия. Дарий заметил это:

- Не бойся, Марша. Здесь мы в безопасности. Именно поэтому я выбрал это укрытие, а не оставил нас ночевать снаружи...

Марша ничего не ответила, но инстинктивно прижалась к Дарию сильнее. Дарий почувствовал, как её тело пробивает мелкая дрожь. Он развернулся так, чтобы закрыть своим телом вход в укрытие, и положил правую лапу на Маршу, словно обнимая её. Марша не сопротивлялась. Она стала успокаиваться и быстро уснула.

Марша проснулась потому, что больше не чувствовала Дария рядом с собой. Яркий свет от взошедшего солнца заливал укрытие. На светло-голубом небе не осталось ни единого облачка. Только местами не высохшие лужи напоминали о прошедшем ливне. Дария в укрытии не было. Марша вышла наружу и огляделась. Дария нигде не было видно. «Неужели бросил меня одну! О, нет!» - подумала Марша. Она хотела было пойти поискать его, но в этот момент Дарий появился из-за холма. В его зубах была небольшая жертва. Подойдя поближе, Марша увидела, что Дарий нес барсука. Дарий бросил его мертвую тушку к лапам Марши и сказал:

- Это твой завтрак, обед и ужин. Нам пора в путь.

Марша перекусила барсуком и двинулась за Дарием. Некоторое время они шли молча. Внезапно Дарий остановился:

- Послушай, Марша. Нам надо договориться. Ты будешь делать то, что я тебе скажу. Без пререканий.

- Я и так это делаю! Не трогай меня и все будет в порядке!

- Нам придется спать вместе, рядом друг с другом. В целях нашей же безопасности.

- Неужели!

- Я знаю эти места лучше чем ты. Здесь очень опасно находиться одному или вдвоем. Аутсайдеры или гиены могут напасть на нас. Поэтому мы должны держаться вместе. Понимаешь?

- Понимаю. Только смотри, не распускай лапы. И ещё. Если не хочешь неприятностей, забудь слово цыпочка! Понял!

- Хорошо. Но скажи мне, почему ты возненавидела меня? Что я тебе сделал!

- Ты еще спрашиваешь!

- Мне кажется, ты возненавидела меня с первого взгляда. Почему!

- Я ненавижу таких развязных хамов как ты! Которые только и думают о том, как бы соблазнить какую-нибудь львицу, а потом её бросить! Ты, очевидно, не привык, чтобы тебе отказывали. Тебе придется свыкнуться с мыслью, что я скорее сдохну, чем отдамся тебе!

- Я почувствовал твою агрессивность еще до того, как сказал тебе привет. Я хочу, чтобы ты перестала воспринимать меня как врага. Я старался по-разному: я и заигрывал с тобой и просто старался заговорить, но твое отношение не меняется. Ты либо молчишь либо дерешься со мною. Я стал твоим врагом еще до того, как представился тебе, и не могу пробиться через твою стену. Я не понимаю, ты так со всеми львами, или у тебя особое отношение ко мне?

- Ты такой же как все!

- Значит ты ненавидишь всех львов? Интересно, ты когда-нибудь кого-нибудь любила!

- Это не твое дело!

Дарий помолчал минуту, потом сказал:

- Знаешь, Марша, сегодня ночью ты была другая. Не такая как обычно. Естественная.

- По-твоему, сейчас я неестественная!

- По-моему, сейчас ты стараешься быть тем, кем ты не являешься.

- Да-а! И кто я на самом деле! Ответь, психолог!

- Я не знаю твоего прошлого, поэтому не могу сказать кто ты. И что тебя ждет дальше. Я только чувствую твой страх и твою ненависть ко львам, причин которых я не знаю. И если ты не изменишься, то произойдет что-то плохое с тобой. Ты плохо кончишь.

- Засунь свои чувства знаешь куда!

Дарий посмотрел ей в глаза и сказал:

- Дура! Мой отец выбрал тебя, потому что думает, что если ты не поддашься моим соблазнам, то все будет хорошо. Он ошибался! Проблема не во мне, я не собирался тебя соблазнять, и это правда, веришь ты мне или нет, а в тебе! Там, куда мы идем, львов гораздо больше, чем в Прайдлэнде Симбы, и если твоя ненависть ко львам выйдет наружу... Я не знаю даже, что может быть! Я боюсь, что веду к своему брату неприятности...

- Тогда укажи мне путь домой! Я скажу, что я тебя бросила, потому что не могу находиться рядом с тобой! Я думаю, Рамзес и Симба поймут меня. А не поймут – пойду туда, где меня будут понимать.

- Туда, где будут одни львицы? Такого места не существует, Марша. И потом. Куда ты одна пойдешь, если ты по-настоящему боишься остаться одной? Думаешь, я не заметил твоих страхов? Ведь в Прайдлэнде все было не так, там ты уединялась, а здесь, в этой пустынной местности, ты одна и ты этого страшно боишься...

- Если хочешь знать, я уже проходила здесь одна! И не боялась ничего!

- Может у тебя были тогда совсем другие намерения? Может, ты специально приходила сюда!

Марша замолчала. На её глазах появились слезы. Дарий подошел к ней и дотронулся до неё:

- Расскажи, почему ты ненавидишь львов! Что с тобой случилось раньше, до прихода в прайд Симбы? Ты расскажи, я помогу тебе. Тебе станет намного легче...

Марша смахнула слезы лапой:

- Нет. Мне твоя помощь не нужна. Все, что мне нужно – это чтобы меня оставили в покое. Это моя жизнь. И ещё. Я не испытываю ненависти ко всем львам. Только к некоторым, которые пытаются влезть в мою жизнь. Если ко мне не будут приставать, то я никого трогать не буду. У Симбы я жила без ссор и скандалов. И у твоего брата я смогла бы прожить без неприятностей. Ты бы мне их не создавал...

Дарий покачал головой:

- Я исполню обещание отцу. Я дал слово, что отведу тебя и сделаю это. Я предупрежу Шторма о твоих особенностях. Это поможет избежать неприятностей. Но... Мне очень жаль. Ты очень красивая, Марша, очень красивая... Ты мне нравишься. И я никогда не позволил бы ни себе ни кому другому причинить тебе ту боль страданий, которую ты когда-то, видимо, пережила по чьей-то вине. Но если ты так относишься ко мне, к другим львам... Очень жаль.

Дарий замолчал и пошел впереди. Марша последовала за ним. Практически молча они шли следующие три дня пока, наконец, не достигли гор, окружавших Прайдлэнд Шторма. Перейдя через пещеру, они вышли в новый мир. Дарий огляделся и сказал:

- Боже, здесь так красиво! Я всегда хотел жить именно в таком месте!

- Твое желание исполнилось.

- А тебе, Марша? Тебе бы хотелось жить в таком раю!

Марша не ответила. Она вздохнула и сказала:

- Спасибо, Дарий.

- За что?

- За все. Честно говоря, еще никто и никогда не заботился обо мне так, как это делал ты...

Дарий посмотрел на Маршу пристальным взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Спустившись вниз, они встретили Шторма, который заранее знал об их приходе от Макса. Система раннего оповещения о приходе гостей работала безотказно.

Глава 18. Новые заботы.

Шторм был очень рад встрече с Дарием. Весь вечер все ученики Шторма слушали рассказы двух братьев – учителей о своих похождениях. Когда ученики отправились отдыхать, Шторм уединился с Дарием и обговорил с ним все события, произошедшие с ним и с Дарием, не предназначенные для широкой огласки. Потом он долго слушал рассказ Дария про Симбу и Кову. Заодно они поговорили про Маршу. Дарий не стал много рассказывать про неё, но Шторм сразу заметил свежие царапины на его лице. А также то, что Марша сразу отделилась от Дария и подошла к Трише. Они обнялись и тепло поприветствовали друг друга. Потом они обе подошли к Шторму, когда тот отправил Дария к Айзеку для лучшего знакомства:

- Любимый, я знаю Маршу очень давно. Это хорошо, что прислали её. Она – очень хорошая львица, отличная охотница. Она – словно подарок для нас!

- Она, Триша, и есть подарок. Только не знаю еще какой. Что ж, дареному коню в зубы не смотрят... Завтра увидим, какая ты охотница. Отправишься вместе с Лизой и остальными с утра. С ними ты можешь познакомиться прямо сейчас, они ждут тебя на Скале. Иди, познакомься и отдыхай. Лиза укажет тебе место. И запомни, охота в одиночку для тебя запрещена в течение месяца. Будешь нарушать запрет, будут последствия. Ступай.

Когда Марша ушла, удивленная Триша спросила:

- Ты почему так холоден к ней! Это не похоже на радостный прием. Она же пришла помочь нам!

- Ты видела Дария! У него свежие царапины на лице. Дарий молчит, не говорит, что произошло. И вообще, он какой-то странный, чем-то озабочен или подавлен.

- Какое это имеет отношение к Марше?

- Думаю, прямое. Дарий сказал мне, что Марша скрывает свое прошлое. Она откуда-то пришла к Симбе, но не говорит об этом ничего. Более того, она не доверяет львам, холодна с ними и склонна к одиночеству. А судя по царапинам на лице Дария я понимаю её горячие отношения со львами.

- Ты думаешь, это Марша его поцарапала!

- Безусловно, да. Ты не знаешь Дария, но поверь мне, я пока не знаю ни одной разумной причины для этой драки. Дарий никогда не обращался плохо с львицами. Он, конечно, гуляка со стажем, но при этом я не знаю ни одной львицы, которая хотя бы раз пожаловалась на него, тем более ненавидела. Он со всеми своими подружками всегда в хороших отношениях. И я не могу себе представить, что Дарий сделал такого, что подрался с этой Маршей! Точнее, я не знаю, почему Марша стала драться с ним. Ибо Дарий никогда первым не нападает. Он всегда избегал ненужного насилия. Тем более над львицей. Я буду присматривать за ними обоими. Я хочу знать, что между ними происходит.

- А зачем ты запретил ей охотиться в одиночку!

- Чтобы у неё не было предлога для уединения. Я хочу знать, как часто она будет уединяться. И для чего.

- С чего ты взял, что она будет так поступать?

- Я в этом уверен, любимая. Ладно, пора и нам отдыхать.

Шторм нежно коснулся уха Триши и прошептал:

- Пойдем, любимая! Сегодня наша ночь!

Вдвоем они растворились в сумерках опускавшейся на Прайдлэнд ночи.

Маршу немного задел не очень теплый прием Шторма. Она решила, что виной этому Дарий. Он наверняка представил её в таком свете, что Шторм уже и не рад её приходу. Но и отправить её пока не может. В общем, она была права: Дарию нельзя доверять ни в коем случае. А ведь она была близка к тому, чтобы все рассказать ему. Хорошо, что сдержалась. А не то снова стала бы посмешищем. И этот Шторм. Марша была о нем лучшего мнения, но оно переменилось, когда она познакомилась с Лизой и узнала о событиях, которые произошли как раз накануне их прихода и все еще обсуждались в её новой семье.

Днем раньше, когда все разошлись и на Скале оставались лишь Лиза и Айзек, неожиданно к ним подошла Триша и попросила Айзека заменить её на охоте. Она сказала, что неважно себя чувствует, поэтому просит подменить её. А она, в свою очередь, побудет с Лизой. Лиза уже шла на поправку и собиралась на следующий день пойти на охоту, если Шторм разрешит. Поэтому Айзек поцеловал маму и ушел со Скалы. Лиза и Триша остались одни. Некоторое время они просто молча лежали, поглядывая друг на друга, потом Лиза заговорила первой:

- Ты не выглядишь больной.

- Ты права, я могла охотиться.

- Тогда к чему все это?

- Я хотела поговорить с тобой наедине. Я просто с мыслями собиралась.

- О чем?

- Я думаю, ты знаешь о чем. Что будешь делать дальше, Лиза? После того, как Шторм признался в любви тебе, я думаю, у нас появилась проблема: мы обе любим одного льва. Только он – мой муж и таковым останется до конца своих дней. Я ношу его детей и скоро стану матерью. И мне не безразлично, что будет дальше. С тобой, с нами всеми... Я хочу знать, что ты намерена делать дальше.

Лиза села и посмотрела Трише в глаза:

- С чего это вдруг я буду рассказывать тебе, что я собираюсь делать! Ты – моя соперница, ты отнимаешь его у меня и спрашиваешь, что я намерена предпринять по этому поводу! Ты думаешь, я совсем дура!

- Когда мы поженились, я спрашивала Шторма, нет ли у него другой львицы. Он сказал что нет. Про любовь к тебе он ничего не сказал...

- А если бы сказал, ты бы его оставила!

- Не знаю... Да это неважно! Важно другое. Он поклялся мне в верности, он никогда не бросит меня. К тому же он меня любит.

- Меня тоже! И заметь, наша любовь длится дольше! У нас сын вырос!

- Без вашего участия. Да, он любит нас обоих. И это осложняет нашу проблему.

Лиза подошла к Трише вплотную и зло бросила в лицо:

- Это твоя проблема, милочка! Я счастлива по-настоящему была только тогда, когда встречалась с ним! Когда родился Айзек! И я не собираюсь отказываться от Шторма! Поняла! Никогда! Я буду бороться за него, за своё счастье и за то, чтобы у Айзека появилась полноценная семья! Я выстрадала это право!

- А как же Скирмунт? Ты была его несчастной женой!

- Не язви, Триша! Скирмунт был благородным, хорошим львом и настоящим мужем! Он любил меня, я за многое ему благодарна! Я тоже любила его. Только любовь к Шторму – это другое! Это любовь на всю жизнь, и я намерена стать его женой!

Триша отошла от неё на шаг и спросила:

- Как?

Лиза опустила голову:

- Пока не знаю. Но я добьюсь своего! Любой ценой!

- Может, убьешь меня и наших детей!

Лиза вскинула голову. Её взгляд блестел:

- Может!

- И ты думаешь, что сможешь после этого стать женой Шторма! Опомнись, после моей смерти Шторм никогда не женится на тебе. Он либо уйдет либо убьет тебя! Ты ничего моей смертью не добьешься! А иным способом сама ты стать женой Шторма не сможешь...

Лиза снова подошла вплотную и стала говорить прямо в лицо:

- Ты зачем ко мне пришла! Я не знаю, что буду делать, не знаю! Но я не смирюсь, ты это поняла!

Триша положила ей лапу на плечо:

- Успокойся, Лиза, я не пришла с тобой ссориться. Я хочу решить проблему так, чтобы все были счастливы.

- Это как! Я выйду за него замуж, а ты будешь его любовницей! Или мне стать его любовницей! Меня такая перспектива не устраивает!

- Меня тоже.

- Тогда что ты предлагаешь!

Триша посмотрела пристально на Лизу и сказала:

- Прежде я хочу задать тебе один вопрос. Я знаю, что Шторм подумывает о радикальном способе разрубить этот узел. Он может предложить тебе уйти. Навсегда. Ты это понимаешь!

Глаза Лизы расширились:

- Он никогда не сделает этого! Он меня любит! Ты это придумала! Или нет... Это твое предложение, да! Ты скажешь Шторму меня выгнать!

- Нет. Его чувства к тебе пострадают, но ты знаешь, что он способен так поступить и наверняка пригрозит тебе, что выгонит, если ты не смиришься. Ты смиришься, если он прикажет? Только честно!

- Никогда!

- А если тогда он скажет тебе уйти, что будет в этом случае?

Лиза помолчала, потом сказала:

- Я уйду.

- А твои дети? Кроме Айзека?

- Думаю, тоже...

- Я тоже так думаю. И поэтому я предлагаю вот что. Мы обе будем его женами!

- Что-о!

- Я согласна разделить его с тобой. Я делаю это не ради тебя, а ради всех нас. Я хочу, чтобы Шторм был счастлив. А он будет несчастен, если тебя не будет рядом, если меня не будет рядом или если его нынешнее дело потерпит крах из-за того, что уйдут твои дети и ты. Мы должны договориться, вот и все. Раз и навсегда. И еще учти. Через год Шторм все равно уйдет к Симбе. Навсегда. И ты не сможешь этому воспрепятствовать. Только пойти с ним. Оставив при этом своих детей. Так что думай. Если ты согласна, мы сейчас все обговорим, а вечером поговорим со Штормом. Мы вдвоем сможем его убедить, но только если сами договоримся. Ты меня поняла, Лиза!

Лиза молчала некоторое время, вопросительно смотря на Тришу. Триша также молча смотрела на Лизу. Они стояли друг напротив друга, решая, можно ли договориться и как жить дальше. Лиза просто не ожидала такого предложения и решала, можно ли довериться Трише, и как все это будет выглядеть. Наконец, она решила довериться и выслушать Тришу до конца. В конце концов, Триша сама пришла поговорить и предложила такое решение. Если бы она хотела её уничтожить, подумала Лиза, навряд ли бы она стала что-либо говорить. Она могла просто поговорить со Штормом и решить проблему иначе. Похоже она действительно хочет устроить дело так, чтобы все были довольны.

Вечером они обе дожидались возвращения Шторма. Шторм появился на площадке вместе с Айзеком. Они вместе о чем-то оживленно разговаривали. Взойдя на Скалу, Шторм первым делом поцеловал Тришу, потом поприветствовал Лизу и обратился к Айзеку:

- Ну что, Айзек, я вижу, Лиза уже совсем оправилась. Ты хорошо ухаживал за своей мамой. Теперь нам предстоит поговорить о твоем будущем конкретнее. Ты, надеюсь, не забыл наш разговор? Ты обещал подумать.

- Я помню, папа. Да, нам надо будет поговорить.

- Нам тоже, любимый. – сказала Триша: - Причем уже сейчас.

- Что такое срочное, Триша? Что-то случилось?

- Лиза уже выздоровела. Нам предстоит решить как быть дальше. После того, как ты признался ей в любви, получается, что ты любишь нас двоих.

- Триша, я решу эту проблему. Я поговорю с Лизой и...

- И что! Лиза любит тебя! Ты не смеешь играть с её чувствами! Так нельзя. Она уже много настрадалась в своей жизни. Ты не должен причинять ей страданий еще больше! Она оправилась и требует твоего решения! Причем сейчас, а не потом!

- Вы, что, хотите решить все сейчас!

- Да, Шторм, да! И у нас уже есть предложение.

- Какое, Триша?

- Ты должен жениться на Лизе!

- Что-о! Ты, что, бросаешь меня! Триша, мои чувства к тебе не изменились! Я люблю тебя как и раньше и даже больше! Я никогда не брошу тебя! Зачем ты хочешь меня бросить!

- Я не бросаю тебя, – сказала, улыбаясь, Триша: - Ты меня не понял, любимый. Я предлагаю, чтобы Лиза стала второй женой. В смысле по счету. Мы обе будем твоими женами.

Шторм на мгновение потерял дар речи. Когда он вернулся, Шторм сразу спросил:

- Ты соображаешь, что говоришь! Это как – две жены! Триша, с тобой все в порядке! Я люблю Лизу, это правда. Но женой она мне стать не может!

- Это почему? – спросила Лиза: - Если ты меня любишь, Тришу любишь, что тебе мешает жениться на мне! Я ничем не хуже её.

- Лиза, я уже женат на ней! Если бы не ощущение близкой смерти, в которой я был почти уверен, я бы никогда не сказал тебе о своих чувствах. Ты же понимаешь... Что было, то было. Я бы хотел, чтобы все было как раньше...

- Как раньше! – Лиза почти плакала: - Ты знаешь, как было раньше! Ты думаешь, мне было легко быть рядом с тобой, любить тебя еще больше и жить так, как будто все прошло! Ты хоть представляешь, как мне было тяжело видеть тебя вместе с Тришей! Я специально уходила на охоту так, чтобы меньше видеться с тобой. Я утешала себя тем, что ты меня не любишь, что ты счастлив, что все временно, ты уйдешь и так далее... Но сейчас, когда ты открыл всю правду... Нет, я не могу смириться! Как раньше, любимый, уже не будет никогда!

Лиза сорвалась с места и кинулась на шею Шторма. Она обняла, повалила его на землю и стала страстно целовать Шторма. Оглушенный нахлынувшими чувствами Шторм не сопротивлялся ей. Триша подошла поближе и сказала:

- Тебе нужно принять решение, Шторм. Есть только два варианта: либо Лиза становится твоей женой, либо ты выгоняешь её. Её дети могут пойти за ней... И скорее всего так и будет. Тебе решать.

Шторм, наконец, стал приходить в себя. Он остановил Лизу и тихо сказал:

- Отпусти...

Лиза села рядом с Тришей. Обе молча смотрели на Шторма. Шторм тихо спросил:

- Как вы договорились?

- Очень просто, - ответила Триша: - На Скале мы будем спать все вместе. А любить ты будешь нас по очереди. В остальном мы с Лизой все будем делать вместе. Вместе охотиться, растить детей. Лиза поможет мне, ведь она уже мама, а мне это только предстоит. Мы не будем спорить и выяснять, чья любовь сильнее. Мы одинаково сильно тебя любим, не можем жить без тебя, поэтому отказываемся от претензий на всего тебя. Вот так.

Шторм помолчал, потом сказал:

- Значит так. С кем из вас двоих устраивать ночи любви я буду решать сам. И мое решение не обсуждается. Я клянусь, что люблю вас также одинаково сильно, как и вы меня. И я согласен взять Лизу в жены...

Шторм не договорил. Лиза и Триша обе бросились ему на шею и стали целовать его, но Шторм снова отстранил их и сказал:

- ... При одном условии. Если вы будете ссориться из-за меня, драться и ненавидеть друг друга, то я также клянусь, что разведусь с вами обеими, выгоню вас, причем одних! Детей я заберу себе. А если не подчинитесь, то я убью вас. Это понятно! Особенно это касается тебя, Триша. Ты это предложила, тебе и отвечать наравне с Лизой. Вы обе согласны с моим условием!

Лиза и Триша посмотрели друг на друга и согласно закивали головами.

- Считаю ваши кивки обещанием мира и согласия в нашей семье. Подойди ко мне, Лиза. Теперь ты – моя жена.

Лиза обняла Шторма и нежно его поцеловала. Шторм также нежно поцеловал Лизу. В этот момент на Скале появились остальные львицы. Витани быстро подбежала к Айзеку:

- Привет, братишка! Как дела, что тут за собрание!

- Привет, сестренка! Все ОК, папа только что женился на Лизе с разрешения и по предложению Триши.

- Что-о! – Витани встала как вкопанная.

- Это правда, Витани. Ты же знаешь, что я люблю Лизу также как и Тришу. Они обе договорились, со мной тоже. Да, теперь Лиза – моя жена. Вторая.

Подошедшему Кейси также уже все было известно. Он только что слышал Шторма и молчал. Шторм обратился к нему с нарочито громкими словами, чтобы слышали все:

- Я объявляю тебя, Кейси, моим наследником на этой земле! После меня ты будешь владеть этой землей и станешь королем прайда! Это решение окончательное! Я исполняю то, о чем говорил по приходе сюда. Ты меня понимаешь, Кейси?

- Да.

- Ты принимаешь мой выбор? Ты согласен стать моим наследником?

- Да.

Витани подошла к Кейси и кокетливо сказала:

- Поздравляю.

В этот момент на Скале появился Макс и сказал, что к Прайдлэнду приближаются лев и львица. Шторм отправился навстречу.

Это были Дарий и Марша.

На следующий день после их прихода, Шторм отправил Августа с учениками к месту обычного проведения занятий немного впереди, а сам пошел вместе с Дарием, Кейси, Айзеком и Витани позади. Некоторое время они шли молча. Молчание первым нарушил Шторм:

- Я чувствую, что что-то было недосказано раньше. Похоже, вы меня осуждаете?

- Послушай, брат, – ответил Дарий: - Я, конечно, предполагал, что с Лизой будет интересно, но все-таки, двоеженство – это уж чересчур! Шторм, ты разом превзошел своего отца! Кстати, ваши судьбы так похожи: папа нашел взрослую дочь и женился на её матери, ты нашел взрослого сына и тоже женился на его матери. Но Рамзес имеет одну жену, а ты – две! Тебе не кажется, что ты все-таки предал Тришу! Ведь ты клялся ей в верности!

- Нет, Дарий, я не предавал её. Я уже говорил, Триша сама предложила так поступить с Лизой. И она не считает то, что произошло, предательством. Я спрашивал её об этом вчера. Она не считает меня предателем и никогда не будет так считать. Я никогда не смогу понять до конца, как она смогла пойти на такое предложение. Она говорила мне, что сделала это для меня, для нас. Я понимаю это. Но все-таки как она преодолела в себе желание быть моей единственной всегда, я не пойму никогда! И то же сделала Лиза.

- Значит, она тебя любила все это время? – спросил Кейси: - И как нам теперь тебя называть?

- Как вам будет удобнее. – ответил Шторм: - Кейси, я ни на что не претендую. Я просто хочу, чтобы мы все были счастливы.

- Но двоеженство – это плохо, аморально. – сказала Витани.

- Да, Витани. Ты права. Но я задам тебе вопрос. А что делать, если ты любишь двоих львиц, а они любят тебя так сильно, что даже готовы отступиться от части своих естественных желаний! Как дать отставку другой львице, как оторвать от сердца любовь, забыть её! Как я смог бы её изгнать! Ты можешь дать ответ!

- Нет...

- И я не мог. Поэтому я тянул как мог. А Триша сама предложила решение, о котором я даже подумать не смел! Возможно, со временем я бы тоже пришел к этому предложению. Им обоим. И если бы Триша не согласилась, если бы они не договорились... Прости, Кейси, но я бы вынужден был изгнать Лизу. А вам пришлось бы решать, что делать дальше. Вы бы этого хотели?

- Нет. – ответили Кейси и Витани.

- И я нет.

Шторм остановился. Он обнял Кейси и Витани и сказал:

- Послушайте, дети мои. Мы здесь живем как одна семья. Я хочу, чтобы так было и дальше. Ничто не должно разрушить её изнутри. Тем более любовь и страдания из-за неё. Просто вы не должны повторять моих ошибок. Пусть ваши сердца поведут вас в любви, а разум поможет найти кратчайший путь к семейному счастью. Если бы я доверился своему сердцу раньше, многих бы страданий и разочарований избежал. Но с другой стороны, возможно, и вас бы не было. Так что я не очень сожалею об этих своих ошибках, в отличие от других. Я сожалею очень о том, что причинил другим много страданий. И заставлять страдать Лизу дальше – это было бы не просто ошибкой. Ну а вы должны сделать правильные выводы и не повторить их.

- Интересно, - сказала Витани: - Будь жива моя мама и пришла сюда, ты бы тоже на ней женился! Ты же когда-то мечтал об этом!

- Нет, Витани, – ответил Шторм: - Этого бы не случилось никогда. И еще. Ребята, я клянусь, что в моей жизни никогда не было и не будет больше никакой другой львицы. Только Лиза и Триша.

- Они больше никого не подпустят к тебе. – заметил Дарий.

- Это точно. С двоими такими львицами, как они, трудно справиться.

- Что ты имеешь в виду, папа?

- Я имею в виду то, что твоя мама, Айзек, и Триша очень сильные духом львицы. Сильнее многих львов и даже сильнее меня. Даже я не был так постоянен в своих чувствах, своих стремлениях как они. Они живут ради нас, своих любимых, своей семьи и готовы на все. Это редкое явление – поиск своего счастья в счастье другого. Обычно счастье ищут в исключительном владении телом любимой или любимого, не интересуясь, по-настоящему, счастлив ли он. Ведь главное – свои чувства и желание обладать объектом своей любви! Отсюда ревность и все такое...

- Лиза тебя ведь ревновала, папа? – спросила Витани.

- Нет, дочка. Она не ревновала, она страдала из-за того, что не могла справиться со своими чувствами и не могла дать им ход. Она была как вулкан накануне взрыва, а позавчера она взорвалась. При помощи Триши.

- Интересно, как воспримут твое двоеженство в Долине? И как воспримет это Рамзес? – спросил Дарий.

- Мнение Долины меня не особо интересует. Ведь у них тоже такое встречается нередко. Хотя я, безусловно, все им объясню. Большая любовь не может быть аморальной. Вот и все. Я женился на Лизе из-за любви и потому, что она договорилась с Тришей. И я счастлив, что у меня такие две жены. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя Дарий и у вас, Кейси и Айзек, тоже были такие жены. Правда, лучше по одной, чтобы не обвиняли в аморальности. А что касается отца... Как он отнесся к тому, что Кову женат на своей двоюродной сестре!

- Ну, это отдельная история...

- Но ведь Кову не расстался с Киарой после того, как узнал, что они – двоюродные брат и сестра и их брак поэтому тоже стал аморален!

- Нет.

- Вот и правильно. Я уже говорил, что большая настоящая любовь не может быть аморальной. Так что я думаю, мой папа все поймет и одобрит мой поступок. Ладно, мы уже почти пришли. Идемте скорее, ученики не должны слишком долго ждать.

Они вышли на поляну, где уже сидели все ученики и ждали их. Шторм сказал Дарию:

- Ну вот, это моя школа. Теперь и ты поможешь мне. Будешь им истории рассказывать, это хорошо у тебя получается.

- И все-таки я уверен, многие в Долине не поймут и не простят тебе этого. Ты перешел определенную черту, Шторм. И потом, какой урок ты преподаешь этим детям! Ведь они могут воспринять двоеженство как нормальное явление! Это противоречит кодексу короля Долины.

- А иметь любовниц кодексу не противоречит! Дарий, половина женатых королей имеет любовниц и не одну. А вторая половина только собирается их заиметь. Статус короля многое позволяет, он сам по себе соблазнителен. Власть развращает, абсолютная власть развращает абсолютно! Немногие из королей верны своим единственным женам и не обманывают их! И немногие львицы ни за что не согласятся стать любовницами короля, ведь это позволяет влиять на него, а значит, дает власть и преимущество перед остальными! И всех это по умолчанию устраивает! А я не обманывал Тришу и Лизу, был сейчас честен с ними обеими, был верен Трише и буду верен ей дальше! Ей и Лизе. Я люблю их обеих, причем одинаково сильно! Другим львицам мое сердце не принадлежит и принадлежать не будет! У меня никогда не будет любовниц! Я поступил с Лизой честно, поступил так, чтобы все были счастливы и довольны. Напоминаю, Триша сама предложила этот вариант. И теперь меня будут осуждать за это! Пусть лучше спросят Лизу и Тришу потом, спустя время, правильно ли я поступил, и осудят, если я был неправ, если они пострадают из-за меня!

- Так долго ждать никто не станет. Тебя осудят сразу, как только узнают об этом!

- Ну и пусть! Осуждать очень легкое дело, самое главное, что оно не запрещено! Понять труднее, здесь думать надо. Пусть осуждают, мне, честно говоря, будет при этом все равно...

- Но тогда у тебя больше не будет учеников... И этих могут забрать!

- Не заберут, некуда! А вообще у меня другая цель в жизни, ты же знаешь...

- И все же ты не совсем прав. Ты много осуждаешь королей Долины за их поведение, но и твои поступки воспринимаются далеко неоднозначно. Порой ты слишком резко решаешь проблемы. К тому же ты подаешь такие примеры, что просто дух захватывает! Например, за Лизой могут последовать другие львицы, которые тоже потребуют изменить их статус. И многие короли могут невзлюбить тебя за этот пример.

- Это их проблемы. Ладно, Дарий, давай не будем об этом больше! Что сделано, то сделано, прошлого не вернешь, а разводиться я пока не собираюсь! Поэтому давай лучше заниматься нашей теперь школой, вон сколько учеников ждет! Им мы потом все расскажем и объясним.

- Сделаем вид, что из кодекса могут быть сделаны исключения и твой случай – исключительный! Лучше их учить на примере Симбы и Налы или Кову и Киары.

- Да, ты прав. Такой любви надо песни слагать. Это примеры удивительной глубины чувств, толкающей на многие свершения! Что касается моей ситуации... Ну что же. Объясним, что кодекс не может дать ответы на все вопросы в жизни и иногда приходится поступать по-другому, по своей совести и чести и по повелению своего сердца и разума, даже, если при этом кодекс может быть нарушен. Ведь есть вещи выше его!

- Такие, как любовь, верность, честь и так далее!

- Примерно да.

- Но за нарушение кодекса всегда следует наказание. Ты готов принять его!

- Наказание всегда должно учитывать мотив преступления и все смягчающие обстоятельства. Я уверен, что если Совет Долины сочтет мой поступок преступлением кодекса короля и будет меня судить, то вынесет справедливое решение. И я приму его и подчинюсь! И это я тоже скажу ученикам. Чтобы они знали это!

- Ну что же, братишка, тогда вперед. Они тебя уже ждут.

- Сейчас. Айзек!

- Да, папа?

- Ты помнишь наш разговор в день нападения?

- Да, конечно.

- Лиза выздоровела, так что если ты готов, то мы можем сегодня продемонстрировать поединок гладиаторов остальным ученикам. Впрочем, если ты не готов, то мы можем отложить его на несколько дней.

- Я готов, папа. Кстати, папа, каждый раз, когда ты говоришь о гладиаторах, я все время вспоминаю Реда, твоего кровника. И у меня маленький вопрос. Ты говорил, что он – сын гладиатора Бакстера, но когда рассказывал про поединок с ним, ты упомянул имя Абдулы. Именно им Ред клялся тебе. Почему ты поверил Реду, если он не поклялся именем Бакстера! Кто такой Абдула?

- Абдула был тренером и единственным другом Бакстера. Он также заботился и тренировал Реда после гибели его отца. Тоже уважаемый старый гладиатор, к тому же весьма дорог для Реда. А я хорошо знал Абдулу. У меня не было оснований не верить этой клятве. Хотя я и не знаю, почему он отказался поклясться именем отца. Побоялся, что ли?

- Понятно. А что сталось с Абдулой? Я такого тренера не припомню.

- Он погиб, когда тебе был только месяц, наверное. Так я слышал, по крайней мере. Ты матери ничего не говорил про наш уговор?

- Нет. Когда приступим?

- Я думаю, после обеда. Пошли.

Вечером Лиза увидела страшную картину: Шторм вместе с Дарием вели, поддерживая по бокам Айзека. Айзек был облеплен листьями акации почти по всему телу. Эти листья явно прикрывали раны. Шторм также был ранен, но в гораздо меньшей степени. За ними шли ученики, включая Кейси и Витани. И вид у них был явно интригующий.

Лиза тут же сбежала вниз и подбежала к Айзеку:

- Что произошло! Айзек, сынок, что случилось! Шторм, кто напал на вас! Кейси, ты не ранен! Что произошло!

- Все в порядке, мам. – ответил Кейси: - Просто Шторм и Айзек продемонстрировали перед нами поединок гладиаторов.

Лиза на мгновение застыла на месте, пристально смотря на Шторма. Потом она с криком: «Ах, ты...!» набросилась на него и стала бить лапами по лицу. Шторм не защищался, хотя её удары пусть и без когтей были очень чувствительными. Потом она подбежала к Айзеку:

- Как ты, сынок!

- В порядке, мама... – тихо ответил Айзек. Он уже лежал на земле и тяжело дышал. Спустя мгновение он стал медленно зализывать свои раны на лапах и плечах. До других мест тела он достать пока не мог: у него было явно слишком мало сил для этого. Дарий сказал ему:

- Ты лучше полежи спокойно, отдохни. Силы скоро вернутся.

А Лиза в это время позвала Тришу:

- Триша! Триша! Иди скорее сюда! Шторм избил своего сына!

- Что-о!

Триша быстро спустилась вниз:

- Боже мой, Шторм, что ты сделал с Айзеком!

- Он сошел с ума! Он избил его до полусмерти! Ты, Шторм, вообще уже не знаешь предела! Какой из Айзека гладиатор! Как он может быть соперником тебе! Ты же чуть не убил его!

Шторм прикрыл лапой Лизе рот и сказал:

- Помолчи. Дай мне хоть слово сказать!

Лиза в ярости отбросила лапу Шторма:

- Ты мне рот не затыкай! Я тебе...

- Помолчи, наконец! Дай мне все объяснить!

Лиза замолчала и с яростью посмотрела на Шторма. Шторм подошел к Айзеку:

- Ты как, уже лучше?

- Есть немного, папа...

- Ты отлежись, завтра – послезавтра ничего не делай, я позабочусь о еде для тебя сам. Главное – отдыхай. Потом продолжим тренировки. Где сильнее всего болит?

- Шея... У тебя, папа, стальной захват...

- Это ничего страшного. Быстро проходит. Просто потом надо будет уделить большее внимание упражнениям для мышц шеи. Дарий, Кейси, Витани! Помогите Айзеку дойти до пещеры на Скале.

Айзек тяжело поднялся и поддерживаемый Кейси и Дарием, медленно пошел на Скалу. Витани пошла впереди. Август, как обычно, повел остальных учеников на поляну для ужина, где их уже ждала Дуала. Элайша, вышедшая откуда-то из кустов, тоже присоединилась к ним.

Лиза хотела было пойти за Айзеком, но Шторм остановил её:

- Лиза!

- Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать!

- Лиза, Айзек должен был пройти через это! Тренировки тренировками, но без настоящего боя бойца из него никогда не получится! Он ведь еще ни разу не был в настоящем бою или поединке.

- И поэтому ты его так избил!

- Я не избивал его! Мы подрались как настоящие гладиаторы, по всем правилам поединка. Он проиграл, но этот проигрыш – начало пути к победе. Он сильный, быстро учится. Скоро он станет побеждать.

- То есть ты будешь продолжать подобные поединки!

- Лиза, ты же понимаешь, что если он сможет победить меня, значит, он сможет побеждать и других. Я, конечно, мог бы отправить его в Долину, на чемпионат по борьбе. Но он пока не готов. Хотя скоро я, наверное, так и поступлю.

- Зачем, Шторм, зачем! Ведь это так опасно! Я видела, каким возвращался Скирмунт с подобных поединков, каким был ты! Я не хочу видеть такими своих детей! У Айзека должна быть нормальная жизнь.

- Жизнь обыкновенного льва, Лиза, Айзеку не грозит. Он заменит меня в этом круге жизни. Это уже решено. Айзек сам согласился на это. Однажды он станет учителем и ближайшим другом, помощником и защитником для одного из своих братьев. Он станет тем, кем я стал для Симбы, но не повторит моей судьбы. Он станет лучше меня! И ты бы сама, Лиза, хотела бы, чтобы он стал непобедимым защитником Кейси здесь, когда Кейси станет королем. Если Айзек останется с Кейси, а не с Кову...

- Но...

- А стать таким Айзек не сможет, если не будет участвовать в поединках. Он должен научиться побеждать в настоящих боях, а не на тренировках. Поэтому чемпионаты, кровь, раны – это все его ждет впереди. И пока я буду его противником. А потом я отправлю его на чемпионат, где он обязательно должен будет стать чемпионом! И никак не меньше! Ты еще будешь гордиться им, Лиза, как и Кейси. Кейси очень умный малый, из него выйдет очень мудрый король.

Шторм обнял Лизу и сказал:

- Лиза, прости меня. Я не хотел тревожить тебя, поэтому ничего не сказал о нашем уговоре с Айзеком...

- Твоем уговоре!

- Да. Мы договорились об этом поединке еще тогда, когда ты была без сознания. И сегодня не хотели говорить тебе заранее. Чтобы ты не помешала нам. Прости! Я обещаю, что в следующий раз, а это будет не скоро, постараюсь сделать поединок менее кровавым. Хотя и не обещаю, что это будет именно так. Может, уже я буду в листьях акации...

- Иди ты... – Лиза отстранилась от него.

- Скажи, любимый, если у нас будет сын, его тоже ждет участь Айзека?

- Триша, ты говоришь так, будто Айзек наказан. Я подготовлю своего сына, если ты подаришь его нам, для служения либо Кову либо Кейси. Он тоже заменит меня, но там, где меня не заменит Айзек. Если Айзек останется с Кейси, значит, будущий сын будет жить в прайде Кову. И наоборот.

- Надеюсь, что родятся одни девочки, - сказала Лиза: - Меньше крови прольется на земле.

Шторм обнял Тришу и Лизу, но ничего не сказал. Поцеловав их, он направился к ученикам.

Лиза и Триша смотрели ему вслед.

- Знаешь, Триша, иногда я думаю, почему я полюбила так его? Жила бы спокойно с каким-нибудь обычным львом, дети с обычной судьбой... А с ним – как на вулкане, не знаешь, что он сделает в следующий раз! Почему он не может поступать так, как все!

- Вот за это ты его и любишь так сильно! Он не такой как все! Иначе ты бы его забыла давным-давно. И потом. Поступай он как все, ты бы сейчас могла максимум на что рассчитывать, так это на статус любовницы. А ты стала женой, причем любимой! Он не боится, что его могут осудить другие, ведь твои дочери еще не до конца приняли этот факт. Что уж говорить про то, как это оценят в Долине! Я тебе говорила – смирись с его дорогой! Ты не сможешь его остановить или изменить. Иначе он бросит тебя, хоть и будет потом извиняться. Но сделает это, если ты будешь препятствовать его миссии. Айзек согласился стать его преемником, наш сын, когда родится, тоже может согласиться. И наверняка сделает это! И теперь у Шторма есть новая миссия – подготовить своих будущих преемников. И мы можем лишь помочь, но не помешать ему в этом.

- И ты смиряешься с тем, что он уготовил такую судьбу твоему сыну! Ты не повлияешь на неё!

Триша обняла Лизу и, улыбнувшись, сказала:

- Постараюсь сделать все, что смогу. Но сейчас нам надо быть готовыми к новым заботам. Их теперь у нас прибавилось.

- Да, прибавилось. И все-таки мы должны сдерживать Шторма от таких поступков. Мы должны смягчить его характер, он не должен впадать в крайности... И своему будущему сыну ты должна будешь многое рассказать, чтобы свое решение он принял, очень хорошо подумав. Жаль, что у меня было мало времени, чтобы поговорить с Айзеком. Если бы я знала, Триша, что Шторм так быстро его уговорит согласиться стать преемником, я бы гораздо больше ему рассказала про отца, ведь я его знаю больше всех...

- Сейчас еще не поздно. Айзек не должен копировать Шторма, он должен идти своим путем, пусть и как преемник Шторма.

- Ты права, Триша. Пойдем, надо позаботиться об Айзеке.

Глава 19. Марша и Дарий.

Марша в этот день появилась на Скале позже всех. Поохотившись с утра, она после полудня ушла прогуляться в одиночку. На душе было тоскливо, Маршу раздирали противоречивые чувства: и обида на Шторма за незаслуженно холодный прием, и на Дария за то, что настроил Шторма против неё (а кто же ещё?), и странное желание увидеть Дария как-нибудь. Марша за дни перехода привыкла к Дарию, к его постоянной молчаливой заботе, неважно ссорились они или нет. Хотя во время перехода они большую часть времени молчали и поэтому почти не ссорились. Сегодня днем она решила найти уединенное место, чтобы подумать обо всем произошедшем с ней за последние дни, о том, что будет дальше. Такое место она нашла. Она последовала вдоль реки и за водопоем, куда приходили стада импал, она обнаружила среди зарослей акации небольшую поляну, покрытую густой травой, которая могла скрыть её присутствие. Там она и обустроила свое укромное место. Теперь она будет приходить сюда, чтобы побыть наедине.

Мысли о будущем как-то незаметно перетекли в мысли о Дарии и Шторме. Возможно, она ошибалась в Дарии, недооценила его. Может это не он настроил короля против неё, может Шторм просто неправильно понял его... А он мог не понять Дария! Ведь она ошибалась в нем! Шторм оказался ещё хуже, чем она думала. После публичных обещаний верности, после всего того, что он говорил при уходе от Симбы, когда все незамужние львицы просто сохли по нему, он оказался простым львом, который, став королем, женился на еще одной львице! Как только Триша согласилась с этим! У неё, что, нет своей гордости! Будь Марша на её месте, она ни за что не допустила бы такого! Впрочем, это еще раз подтверждает старую истину: доверять можно только в самом крайнем случае. Интересно, чему может научить Шторм своих учеников! И вообще. Интересно было бы посмотреть хоть раз на процесс обучения этих львят. Ведь её толком никто не учил, сама всему научилась: и как охотиться, и как защищаться. Только правильно любить не научилась. Может учителя могут дать ответ, как полюбить того, кого надо – чтобы в ответ была настоящая любовь, а не игра слов для соблазна!

Марша просидела так в мечтах и раздумьях почти до самого вечера и только вид ярко оранжевого солнца, почти коснувшегося горизонта, заставил её отправиться в обратный путь.

На Скале она узнала все самые последние новости. И тут она столкнулась с Дарием, который выходил из пещеры:

- Это правда!

- Что правда?

- Шторм избил своего сына!

- Нет.

- Но все только и говорят, что Шторм сильно побил Айзека! Что произошло?

- Шторм и Айзек подрались как гладиаторы. Это был учебно-показательный поединок. Вот и все.

- И все! Все только и говорят, что Айзек избит! Как такое можно было вообще допустить! Если бы я была на месте Лизы, я бы убила бы Шторма!

- Ты не сможешь быть на месте Лизы.

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Тебе сложно выйти замуж!

- Да уж! Так, как это сделала Лиза, я, пожалуй, не смогу!

- Да ты никак не сможешь, я боюсь...

- Что-о! Ты стараешься меня задеть или как!

- Я просто констатирую факт. Я уже тебе говорил!

- Я помню! Только я не причем! Я была о Шторме лучшего мнения! И что я узнала о нем сейчас! Что этот бабник – двоеженец избивает своего сына и называет это учебно-показательным поединком! Интересно, чему он учит и что показывает! Свою жестокость! Если меня будут окружать такие львы, то лучше я всегда буду одинокой, чем одинокой, преданной и избитой!

- Ты не знаешь Шторма и не понимаешь...

- Я все прекрасно поняла! Все вы одинаковы. Может ты немного и лучше, но в принципе один из них. Тем более, что оправдываешь Шторма! Бедная Триша! Кого она только полюбила!

Дарий быстро перехватил Маршу и оттеснил её в сторону:

- Ты забываешь, Марша, что Шторм – король и за такие слова тебе может сильно не поздоровиться! Шторм любит Тришу и не простит тебе таких слов. Не вздумай вбивать клин между ними!

- Я его не боюсь. Что он мне сделает! Выгонит! Ну и пусть. Всем расскажу, какой Шторм на самом деле, а Рамзесу – в первую очередь! Он обманул и предал Тришу!

- Он не предавал её! Он любит её и Лизу одинаково. Так случилось! С Лизой он был раньше, но по некоторым причинам они не поженились, хотя и продолжали любить друг друга! А потом он встретил Тришу и тоже полюбил её! Он любит их обеих, тебе понятно! А если не знаешь, лучше поговори с Тришей, она тебе все объяснит. И не называй Шторма бабником, он не такой.

- О-о, возможно, в сравнении с тобой он просто ангел! Ведь даже твой отец не мог найти львицу, чтобы отправить с тобой!

- Да, и нашел такую дуру как ты, кем-то обиженную!

- Сам дурак! Я тебя не оскорбляла!

- Я просто констатирую факт. Твой язычок приведет тебя к неприятностям!

С этими словами Дарий развернулся и пошел внутрь пещеры Скалы. Марша со злостью и обидой крикнула вслед:

- А тебя – другое место!

И убежала со Скалы прочь. Ночь она провела снаружи, у подножия Скалы.

Некоторое время они не виделись и не встречались. Марша рано уходила на охоту, еще до того, как Дарий уходил к ученикам. А после обеда почти каждый день уходила в свое убежище, лишь бы не видеть его. Его и Шторма, чтобы вновь не поссориться, и чтобы не иметь неприятностей. Однако вскоре случай снова свел их вместе.

Среди учеников Шторма был один львенок по имени Миша. У Миши была одна маленькая тайна – он уже не был ничьим наследным принцем, но очень хотел стать королем. Его родители погибли, когда ему было пять месяцев, от лап аутсайдеров. Он спасся вместе с одной из львиц, и она помогала ему некоторое время. Миша мечтал о том, чтобы стать королем, когда вырастет, и отбить свою землю назад. Но в Долине поступить в школу королей он не мог, туда брали только детей действующих королей, а его отец был уже мертв. И тут он узнал, что созывают детей для учебы в школе Шторма. Миша пришел на место сбора со своей львицей, которую уговорил представиться его матерью. Так он присоединился к тем четырнадцати львятам, которых привели на сборный пункт. В пути он старался не выделяться, но подружился со многими, внутри колонны передвигался быстрее остальных, меняя места в колонне. Именно поэтому никто не обратил внимания, что пятнадцать львят сопровождают четырнадцать львиц. Ведь все матери сопровождали своих детей, а та львица не пошла с ними. Если Мишу кто-то спрашивал, где его мама, то он показывал либо в хвост колонны либо в начало и говорил, что где-то там. А когда они пришли на место, он один из первых подошел к Шторму и сел рядом. Так он попал в его школу.

Миша очень боялся, что его вычислят и выгонят из школы. Так уже было в Долине с другими львятами в его ситуации. Поэтому он старался изо всех сил понравиться Шторму и завести как можно больше друзей. Чтобы его никто не выдал. Миша был среди лучших учеников. Шторм через некоторое время выделил тех, кто лучше запоминал истории и законы, которым он учил, лучше отвечал на вопросы, быстрее бегал и больше побеждал в борьбе, и образовал из них отдельную группу. Ей он давал задания повышенной сложности и снова наблюдал за теми, кто был лучше. Благодаря своей целеустремленности, Миша выбился вперед и стал одним из лидеров. Когда пришел Дарий, то Шторм почти все время проводил с отстававшими учениками, а Дарий – с лидерами. С Дарием было приятно учиться. Он много интересного рассказывал в своей смешливой манере и был менее строг, чем Шторм. Хотя и требовал того же. А еще Миша невольно тянулся к Дуале. Он остро нуждался в чьей-то ласке, заменявшей ему материнскую, которой он лишился так рано. Дуала также заметила Мишу. Она чувствовала, что с ним что-то не так, хотя и не знала истинной причины его периодической грусти и необычной привязанности к себе.

Обычно после полудня ближе к вечеру все занятия заканчивались, был обед и ученики получали свободное время для игр под присмотром Витани и Дуалы. Их старший лев – Август вместе с Кейси уходили на персональные занятия к Шторму. Дарий тоже иногда куда-то уходил. Кроме Витани и Дуалы, на Скале оставались еще Лиза, Триша и Аккра. С приходом Марши, они тоже получили немного свободного времени и предпочитали послеобеденный сон перед вечерней охотой.

Миша больше всего дружил с учениками Дугласом и Алоизом. Дуглас и Алоиз были в группе отстающих учеников и полностью признавали авторитет Миши – одного из лидеров среди группы преуспевающих учеников. Чаще всего они проводили свободное время вместе, в компании, где Миша очень часто рассказывал истории о своей земле. И чаще всего небылицы, придуманные им самим. И кроме того, он нередко подбивал друзей сходить куда-нибудь, посмотреть отдаленные места Прайдлэнда, хвастаясь своей способностью всегда находить путь обратно. И в этот день после обеда, когда его друзья растянулись отдыхать, подставив свои бока солнцу, он предложил:

- Эй, вы, хватит валяться! Вставайте, а то станете жирными и неповоротливыми, какие из вас короли тогда получатся?

- Ты снова хочешь нас куда-нибудь затащить? – лениво спросил Дуглас.

- Я вчера слышал об одном крутом месте, оттуда все видно, кто чем занимается. Давайте туда заберемся и посмотрим, чем занимаются старшие ученики!

- А где это!

- Во-о-он там. Видите ту большую гору? Она высока, с неё все хорошо видно. И недалеко. Мы сможем до ужина сбегать туда и обратно.

- Но там надо забираться вверх! – недовольно сказал Алоиз.

- Ну и сиди тут, Эл, набирайся жиру! Учитель Шторм говорил, что настоящий король должен быть очень сильным и поддерживать себя в форме. Для этого надо много бегать, прыгать и лазить по разным местам. А если ты будешь валяться тут, то никогда не станешь лидером и не перейдешь в нашу группу. Будешь долго учиться тут, может всю жизнь, ха-ха-ха!

Алоиз не хотел учиться всю жизнь и поэтому встал и посмотрел на Дугласа. Тот тоже встал:

- ОК. Но сначала скажем Дуале, куда идем.

- Зачем?

- Ты же знаешь, Миш, если куда уходишь, должен спросить разрешения. Взрослые должны знать, где мы.

- Ну ты и дурак, Дуг! Кто ж нас пустит туда! Чтобы мы все увидели и чтобы о горе узнали другие ученики! Они тогда все рванутся туда! Нет, в такое место мы должны идти сами. Чтобы никто не знал.

- Я так боюсь идти! А что если что-то случится по дороге? Как они нас найдут!

- Трусишка Дуг боится идти! Ха-ха-ха! Да ничего не случится с вами, я же буду рядом! Я защищу, если что! И вообще. Настоящие львы ничего не боятся! Мы же должны себя проверить в деле. Ну так как, идем или нет!

Дуглас и Алоиз некоторое время колебались, но в конце концов согласно закивали головами. Стараясь не шуметь, они тихо прошли к кустам на краю поляны и, дождавшись, пока Витани и Дуала будут смотреть в другую сторону, скрылись в них. В кустах, пригнувшись, они проползли к другой поляне и, выйдя на неё, побежали в сторону горы, на которую указывал Миша. Добежав до реки, они остановились.

- А как мы перейдем на тот берег? Я плавать не умею. – сказал Алоиз.

- Я тоже. – добавил Дуглас.

- Не боись. Пойдем вдоль реки и найдем брод. Там и перейдем.

Они пошли вдоль реки и вскоре обнаружили пороговые камни, торчащие из воды. Река с брызгами и журчанием обходила их, продолжая свой бег вниз, туда, откуда львята пришли.

- Ну вот и переход. Будем прыгать по камням. За мной. – скомандовал Миша и первым стал прыгать с камня на камень. Друзья последовали за ним. На другом берегу они остановились и стряхнули с лап воду. Осмотревшись, они обнаружили, что весь берег зарос акациями, за которыми виднелись стволы баобабов и эвкалиптов. Миша вздохнул и первым полез в кусты. Его друзья последовали примеру. Пробираясь через кусты, они слышали протяжный рев вожака стада слонов, который то стихал то снова повторялся. Внезапно кусты кончились, и ребята очутились на большой поляне, покрытой густой травой. Пробираясь в траве, они периодически поднимали головы и только тут поняли, что попали на пастбище слонов. Миша пригнулся и тихо сказал:

- Тсс! Мы постараемся тихо проползти вперед, чтобы нас не услышали. Учитель Дарий говорил, что если слоны львов не увидят, то ничего страшного не будет.

- А что может произойти? – тихо спросил Дуглас: - Львы не едят слонов, а они не едят нас...

- Учитель Дарий сказал, что слоны нас боятся и могут, если заметят, в панике нас затоптать.

- А-а что-о т-твой у-учитель с-сказал делать, е-если н-нас з-заметят! – испуганно заикаясь спросил Алоиз.

Трубный рев вожака сразу привлек внимание Миши. Втроем они увидели, как огромный слон, опустив свои бивни вниз, начал свой разбег прямо на них. Другие слоны тоже стали надвигаться на них. Миша на секунду застыл на месте, а потом крикнул:

- Бежать!

Все трое из всех сил побежали вперед, к противоположному краю пастбища. Сзади они слышали гулкий топот ног стада слонов, погнавшихся за ними. Но вскоре слоны отстали. Вся троица перебежала пастбище, продралась на одном дыхании сквозь кусты, быстро перемахнула через ручей и только потом остановилась отдышаться.

- Ты знаешь, где мы? – спросил Дуглас.

Миша огляделся:

- Нет. Я раньше здесь не был.

- И как мы попадем домой, умник, если ты не знаешь, где мы!

- Мы пойдем также как и пришли. По той же дороге. Учитель Шторм говорил, что всегда можно найти дорогу назад, если пойти по собственному следу...

- Мимо слонов! И потом, они наверняка затоптали наши следы!

Миша сел и еще раз осмотрелся:

- Ты прав, Дуг.

- Что же делать! Надо позвать на помощь! – испугался Алоиз.

- Кого! Мы тут одни. Не боись, Эл. Сейчас я что-нибудь придумаю... Придумал!

- Что!

- Надо продолжить путь к горе. Это единственный вариант. Сверху мы увидим наш дом и как к нему добраться! – торжественно заявил Миша.

- А где она? – спросил Алоиз.

- Сейчас – сейчас... Ага! Вон она! – Миша указал на видневшуюся гору.

- Ты уверен? Мы столько прошли, а она не стала больше! – сказал Дуглас.

- Значит, мы не подошли ближе! – ответил Миша: - Пойдем теперь прямо на неё и быстро доберемся.

Миша уверенно зашагал впереди, остальные пошли сзади. Они шли долго, не замечая, что солнце уже было близко к закату. Они не могли видеть его, так как оно было уже за горами. Наконец они вышли к скалистой местности. Гора возвышалась прямо перед ними, накрывая все огромной тенью. Все трое посмотрели наверх:

- Вау!

- И как мы туда заберемся!

- По тропинке, Дуг, по тропинке... Вон видишь, она ведет наверх, там пещера с уступом. С него мы и увидим дом. Вперед!

Все трое стали карабкаться по тропинке вверх. Через некоторое время они забрались на уступ возле входа в пещеру и осмотрелись. Весь Прайдлэнд был как на ладони. Внизу все казалось таким маленьким, что невозможно было различить, где кто находится. Но вдали, за серебристой лентой реки, виднелся нос Скалы. Только сейчас они поняли как далеко зашли:

- Миш, а дом-то вон где аж! Мы так далеко от него! Мы успеем к ужину!

- Не боись, Эл! Конечно успеем! Теперь мы знаем куда идти! Вон у того дерева внизу повернем направо, потом до реки прямо! А там до дома один прыжок!

- Тогда давай пойдем скорее, а то уже солнце почти зашло!

Дуглас вовремя заметил оранжевый оттенок неба, что означало то, что он сейчас сказал. Но Миша словно застыл на месте:

- Знаете ребята, а ведь мы сейчас как настоящие короли! Стоим сверху, внизу все звери! Давайте попробуем рыкнуть все вместе, как будто это наша земля!

Дуглас и Алоиз переглянулись и улыбнулись. Встав в одну линию, все трое набрали в грудь побольше воздуха и заревели кто как мог. Их рев эхом разнесся по окружающей местности.

- Слышали! Класс! – заворожено сказал Миша: - Давайте еще разик, в пещеру! Чтобы громче эхо было!

Они развернулись, подошли к пещере и, снова набрав воздуха побольше, заревели изо всех сил. Ответное эхо слегка оглушило их. Но не это испугало. Внезапно они почувствовали легкую дрожь земли. Испуганно отступая, они заметили, что песок, лежавший на склоне горы, пришел в движение. Он устремился вниз, увлекая за собой камни. Миша только и успел крикнуть:

- В пещеру!

Все трое юркнули туда. Песок все нарастал и нарастал, камни падали все больше и больше, дрожь становилась все сильнее и сильнее. Внезапно все стихло и прекратилось. Испуганные, львята по одному стали выглядывать из пещеры.

- Ну вот, ничего страшного не произошло! – бодрясь, сказал Миша.

- Ты уверен! Посмотри на тропу вниз! – мрачно заметил Дуглас.

Все трое посмотрели вниз и увидели, что их тропа была завалена камнями, причем запрыгнуть на завал или перепрыгнуть его они явно не могли. Он был очень высоким и крутым.

- И что мы теперь будем делать? – спросил Алоиз.

- Искать путь вниз... – неуверенно сказал Миша.

- На ночь глядя! Все, пришли, можно отдыхать, кто сколько вздумает! Сегодня мы уже ничего не сделаем. Будем ложиться спать здесь! – сказал Дуглас.

- Голодными! Я есть хочу!

- Терпи, Эл! Я тоже хочу, но ничего не поделаешь! Надеюсь, что когда нас станут искать, найдут очень быстро, и, может быть, утром мы хорошо позавтракаем. После того, как нам влетит за этот уход!

- Ты думаешь, нам очень сильно влетит за это? – тихо спросил Миша.

- Еще и отцу расскажут, это точно! Как его наследный принц чуть не погиб!

- А если нас не найдут?

- Значит, расскажут, как погиб... Хватит ныть, Эл! Конечно нас найдут! Учитель Шторм нас сможет найти, это точно! И лучше нам оставаться на месте, так нас быстрее по следам найдут.

- Но ты сам говорил, что слоны затоптали наши следы!

- Не все же! Поищут и продолжение найдут... Хватит! Давайте спать возле входа. Учитель Шторм говорил нам, что так не чувствуешь голода и всегда сможешь заранее учуять опасность.

Миша ничего не говорил. Теперь его точно вычислят и отправят назад. Зачем он полез сюда и друзей потащил! Сидели бы сейчас дома, ужинали, и никто ничего не узнал бы!

Все трое сбились в кучу возле входа и медленно заснули.

Перед ужином на Скале была объявлена тревога. Дуала пересчитала всех детей и не смогла найти Мишу, Алоиза и Дугласа. В тревоге она обыскала кусты и обнаружила след, ведущий к реке. Дойдя до неё, она потеряла его возле пороговых камней. Она стала звать их по именам, но никто не откликнулся. В слезах она бросилась назад:

- Витани, Витани!

- Что случилось? – Витани как раз готовилась пойти за мясом. Лиза и Аккра стояли наготове.

- Ты не видела Мишу и его друзей – Алоиза и Дугласа!

- Нет. Я думала, они с тобой.

- Они пропали! Следы ведут к реке, но там они теряются. И никого нет!

Витани подошла и положила лапу на плечо Дуалы:

- Успокойся! Они наверняка где-то рядом. Сейчас придут к ужину, вот увидишь! Ведь никаких следов там крови или еще чего не было!

- Да ты что! Слава Богу, нет!

- Ну вот видишь. Они просто далеко отошли, сейчас вернутся. Мы же окружены горами, за Прайдлэнд они выйти не могли. Успокойся, Дуала, мы сейчас пойдем на охоту и быстро вернемся. Заодно посмотрим, может, встретим их по пути...

Но и к ужину они не появились. Теперь уже и Витани забеспокоилась всерьёз. Такого еще не было. Вместе с Дуалой они побежали к Шторму. Шторм как раз заканчивал тренировку Августа и Кейси, когда они прибежали. Дуала снова плакала:

- Шторм! Что-то случилось с тремя учениками! Миша, Дуглас и Алоиз исчезли со Скалы и до сих пор не вернулись! Их следы теряются возле реки... У меня плохое предчувствие! Их надо найти!

- Как это могло случиться! Вы куда смотрели!

- Пап, мы не виноваты! Они, наверное, тайком сбежали! – сказала Витани.

- Так вы для того и присматривали, чтобы все видеть! Вы что, уснули! Когда это случилось! Когда вы их видели в последний раз!

- Я видела Мишу сразу после обеда. – плача, сказала Дуала: - А потом потеряла его из виду...

- Так, понятно. Значит, они могут отсутствовать уже полдня, а вы даже не заметили!

- Я заметила! Перед ужином, то есть когда Витани должна была идти на охоту, я прошла по их следу до реки... Но мы решили подождать. А они не пришли.

- Быстро все на Скалу!

На Скале их уже ждали все львицы. Шторм позвал Чаку и сказал:

- Чака, мне нужен срочно Макс! И все его наблюдатели!

- А как же граница, Ваше величество?

- Присмотрят гиены! Корбана мне тоже нужна! Давай быстро!

Чака улетел. Шторм подошел к остальным:

- Так! Сейчас мы ждем Корбану и Макса с их товарищами. Они нам помогут. Потом мы разделимся на группы и пройдемся по всему Прайдлэнду в разные стороны. Со мной пойдет Лиза, мы идем на восход солнца, Дарий и Марша пойдут на заход солнца, Август и Элайша – на север, Дуала и Витани – на юг...

- Брат, давай я пойду с кем-нибудь другим!

- Это не обсуждается! Кейси и Триша останутся здесь. Айзек, ты пойдешь к главному входу кратчайшим путем и будешь сторожить там, пока мы не позовем тебя сюда. Аккра – ты будешь сторожить у входа, где дом гиен. Вместе с вами будут сторожить гиены.

- А как же третий вход?

- Я не думаю, Дарий, что именно сегодня кто-то придет из пустыни. Оставлю там пару гиен...

- Но ребята могли пойти и туда!

- Правильно! И если так оно и было, то Август с Элайшей обнаружат их след. Это понятно?

- Да, брат, понятно. Когда мы вернемся?

- Когда дойдете до границ Прайдлэнда, пойдете назад, но не тем же путем, понятно? Мы будем уходить и возвращаться, пока не обыщем весь Прайдлэнд.

На Скале появились Макс и Корбана. Вместе с ними пришла дюжина гиен. Шторм сказал:

- Корбана, у нас пропало трое детей. Я прошу помощи. Пусть с каждой нашей группой пойдет по одной гиене. Август, ты знаешь, где они спали?

- Да, Шторм.

- Проведи этих гиен в пещеру, пусть понюхают запах.

Триша спросила:

- Зачем?

- У гиен более острый нюх чем у нас. Они раньше смогут обнаружить детей, чем мы, по запаху. Корбана, еще необходимо, чтобы твои подданные взяли охрану входов на себя. Поскольку наблюдателей не будет, то придется усилить посты за счет твоих. Главный вход и вход возле твоего дома будут помогать охранять Айзек и Аккра. Третий вход под твоим наблюдением. Награду гарантирую.

- Хорошо, Ваше Величество. Вот мои проводники, они лучшие охотники в стае.

Август провел их внутрь пещеры. Шторм обратился к Максу:

- Пусть все наблюдатели летят в Прайдлэнд и высматривают львят. Оставь по одному с каждой группой и с Айзеком и Аккрой. Они будут связными. Ты полетишь со мной. Ты, Чака, останешься для связи на Скале. Если кто-либо обнаруживает детей, то должен при помощи птиц оповестить остальные группы.

На выходе из пещеры появился Август:

- Гиены готовы, Учитель Шторм.

- Отлично. Тогда пошли. Триша, отведи детей спать и присмотри за ними. Кейси, ты на Скале вместо меня.

И хотя на Прайдлэнд уже спускалась ночь, вскоре на Скале почти никого не осталось.

Когда Дарий с Маршей остались вдвоем, Дарий пустил гиену немного вперед себя для обследования кустов, а сам пошел следом. Марша держалась рядом. Некоторое время они шли молча. Потом Марша нарушила молчание:

- Почему ты отказывался идти со мной? Ты чего-то испугался?

- Нет. Просто я подумал, что ты не хотела бы оставаться со мной наедине. Лучше было бы, чтобы ты пошла с Витани.

- Да ну! Какой заботливый нашелся! А сам бы остался с этой милашкой Дуалой и утешал бы её всю ночь!

- А как же! Блин, просто мечтаю кого-нибудь утешить именно сейчас!

- Я так и думала! Мог бы сразу попросить эту кого-нибудь в пару себе заранее! Небось, братик бы пошел навстречу!

- Он итак пошел навстречу, цыпочка!

- Не называй меня так! – ощерилась Марша.

- Буду, пока ты будешь так себя вести! Ты вообще о чем думаешь! По-твоему, я сейчас пользовался бы случаем! Я знал, что ты так подумаешь! Именно поэтому я не хотел идти с тобою, чтобы не давать тебе повода думать так! Не знаю, блин, почему брат отправил тебя со мной, я же говорил ему...

- Говорил что!

- Что к тебе нельзя приставать! А тут такая двусмысленная ситуация! Лучше бы он тебя к львице прикрепил! Вот, блин, влип так влип я с тобою! То ты бегаешь от меня как от чумы, то вдруг грязные намеки какие-то строишь, словно ревнуешь... То ты одна, то вдруг совсем другая! Ёлки палки, ты меня уже начинаешь доставать!

- С чего ты взял, что я от тебя бегаю или ревную тебя! Ты уже совсем, наверное, от мании величия сошел с ума!

Дарий остановился:

- Знаешь что! Давай-ка мы прекратим все эти разговоры, а то снова очень серьезно поссоримся. Ты мешаешь мне сосредоточиться на поисках. Иди молча, если обнаружишь что, дай знать.

Поиски продолжались почти всю ночь. Едва различимые следы были найдены на противоположном берегу. Пастбище слонов было обследовано вдоль и поперек. Но других следов обнаружено не было: слоны вытоптали их полностью. На рассвете они вернулись на Скалу.

Другая пара тоже не могла найти следов. Август был не слишком доволен, когда его отправили вместе с Элайшей по направлению к выходу в пустыню. Он считал это бесполезной тратой времени. Больше всего он хотел бы сейчас быть вместе с Витани и Дуалой, считая, что им помощь сейчас нужна больше. Втроем они бы быстрее провели поиски. Навряд ли Миша и его друзья полезли бы в пустыню. Да и во время экскурсии они прошли по этому маршруту и ничего интересного не нашли. Следовательно, чего им туда ещё раз идти? Но Шторм распорядился иначе...

Элайша, наоборот, излучала полное удовлетворение и энтузиазм от предстоящего похода с Августом. Август придирчиво осмотрел её, потом вздохнул и сказал:

- Ладно, следуй за мной. Я буду идти впереди, а ты не отставай.

- Хорошо!

- Ты чему так радуешься?

- Ничему. Просто у меня хорошее настроение...

- Давай будь внимательной, смотри, не пропусти следов со своим хорошим настроением...

Элайша ничего не ответила на эту неожиданную грубость Августа. Она видела, что он чем-то сильно расстроен, и даже догадалась чем. Она давно наблюдала за занятиями Шторма в свое свободное время и понимала, что происходит с Августом. О, она его очень хорошо понимала! Неделю назад он имел с Витани какой-то разговор. Элайша видела его, но не слышала, о чем они говорили. Потом вдруг очень смущенная и явно ошарашенная Витани убежала. С того дня Август и Витани практически не виделись. Элайша решила, что они поссорились. Во всяком случае, Август явно хотел снова встретиться с Витани и поговорить с ней, причем желательно наедине. Но и сейчас ему это не удалось, хотя повод замечательный. Именно это и расстроило его. А значит, Август будет молчаливым спутником, скорее всего, до самого конца этого похода. А жаль! Элайша тяжело вздохнула. Ей так хотелось хотя бы поговорить с ним! Если не произойдет чудо и они не наткнутся на детей, то ей, возможно, не удастся перекинуться с ним даже парой слов! Но чуда не произошло. И они также молча на рассвете вернулись на Скалу.

Там уже собрались почти все. Поиски ничем не увенчались.

- Значит, так. – сказал Дарий: - Мы проследовали к заходу солнца до самой границы и обратно. Мы нашли следы на той стороне реки. Видимо, они перешли её по камням. Дальше они прошли к пастбищу слонов. Мы обыскали все пастбище, но там следы теряются. Их вытоптали. Даже гиена ничего не учуяла, хотя и очень сильно старалась. Оттуда мы и пошли к границе, но больше ничего не нашли. Следов крови или костей на пастбище слонов мы тоже, слава Богу, не нашли... Вот и все.

Шторм мрачно походил вокруг Скалы, потом сказал:

- Значит мы должны искать дальше. Так, сегодня все занятия отменяются. Сейчас отдыхаем, потом идем к пастбищу, надо прочесать все кусты и так далее... Не могли же они пропасть без следов!

Дуала тут же выступила вперед:

- Я не устала! Я пойду туда сейчас! Я их потеряла, я их и найду!

- Я тоже! – сказала Витани.

- Я пойду с ними, Шторм.

- Хорошо, Дарий. Проведи их и помоги им, а мы немного передохнем и присоединимся к вам. Тогда вы отправитесь спать и без всяких пререканий. Если поиски не увенчаются успехом сейчас, то мы поделимся на две большие группы и будем искать по очереди – одна отдыхает, вторая группа ищет. Макс, лети с ними. Чака, отзови Айзека и Аккру с границы! И пусть наблюдатели отдохнут и возвращаются на границу! Ты также передай Корбане мою благодарность, скажи, что в качестве награды я передам её семье несколько туш свежего мяса. Только сделаю это после того, как мы найдем детей. А сейчас её помощники могут вернуться домой и отдыхать. Я позову, если понадобятся.

- Уже лечу, Ваше Величество!

Когда Дарий проходил мимо Марши, то едко спросил:

- Не хочешь пойти, проконтролировать меня!

Марша ничего не ответила.

На пастбище Дарий осмотрелся и сказал:

- Прежде чем искать, надо подумать, куда они могли пойти. Ведь что-то же их привело сюда. И почему они отсюда убежали!

- Может, они спасались от слонов? – предположила Витани.

- Может. Но куда они дальше пошли? Может, их заинтересовало некое особое место? Там, где мы пока вообще не искали?

- Интересно, какое такое место мы не осмотрели? Мы с Дуалой все места обошли, все кусты и леса в своей стороне! Вы же с Маршей то же самое сделали!

- Да, мы осмотрели все на этой земле... На земле... Подожди! А вы горы осматривали!

- Горы! Да ты что, Дарий, как они туда заберутся! – воскликнула Дуала: - И зачем бы они туда полезли!

- Хороший вопрос! Подожди! Именно вчера на уроке я объяснял им места для наблюдений. Я говорил, что сверху все видно, а наблюдатель при этом незаметен. И еще я показывал на самую высокую гору, которую видел с места нашей школы... – Дарий осмотрел видневшиеся вершины гор и указал на одну из них: - Вон ту! Она даже со Скалы хорошо просматривается!

- Так ты думаешь...

- Они могли забраться на неё, чтобы посмотреть на Прайдлэнд сверху, и по какой-то причине не смогли спуститься вниз... К тому же эта гора прямо по курсу от этого места. Не так уж и далеко. Мы вчера ушли в сторону от неё, пошли навстречу к Айзеку.

- О, Боже! – снова воскликнула Дуала: - Ты, наверное, прав! Тогда понятно, почему они тайком ушли! Если бы мы знали, куда они собираются, то запретили бы им... А так они сбежали!

Дарий посмотрел вверх и крикнул Максу:

- Макс! Лети вперед, вон на ту гору! Посмотри, нет ли там детей!

- Хорошо, уже лечу!

Макс полетел вперед, а Дарий, Витани и Дуала стали пробираться к горе.

В это время Миша уже проснулся. Его товарищи еще спали. Он стал думать о том, что предстоит ему пережить, когда все узнают, что он – сирота. В этот момент он увидел парившего над горой Макса. Он тут же вскочил и стал кричать:

- Эй! Мы здесь! Помоги-и-ите! Мы зде-есь!

Макс услышал призыв и спланировал вниз. Он обнаружил площадку и трех львят на них. Дуглас и Алоиз уже проснулись и тоже присоединились к Мише в его призывах. Макс приземлился:

- Как вы здесь!

- Нормально! – ответил Миша.

- Ребята, продержитесь ещё немного, помощь уже в пути! Я полетел.

Пролетая над тропой из пещеры, Макс осмотрел завал и полетел к Дарию. Его он застал уже на полпути к горе:

- Они там, учитель Дарий! Я обнаружил их в пещеры указанной вами горы. Но тропа наверх туда завалена камнями. Поэтому они не могут спуститься сами.

- Как же тогда они туда попали!

- Не знаю, учитель. Может, обвал произошел, когда они уже были в пещере...

- Покажи нам кратчайший путь!

Вскоре они вышли к подножию горы. Дарий увидел пещеру и три комочка шерсти, ютившихся у выхода. Дарий закричал:

- Эй, там! Вы стойте смирно, никуда не уходите! Мы сейчас к вам поднимемся!

Подойдя к завалу, Дарий понял, что подняться будет не так просто. Он посмотрел на Витани:

- Ну что же, племяшка, ты училась у Шторма бегать, прыгать! Давай, твой ход! Запрыгнешь мне сперва на спину, потом наверх обвала... Макс, там спрыгивать потом можно и запрыгнуть назад?

- Да, учитель, можно. Там подъем круче.

- Отлично! Значит спрыгиваешь, хватаешь одного в зубы, запрыгиваешь назад и здесь я тебя ловлю. Понятно?

- Да, дядя.

- Я тоже пойду. Я легче.

- Давай, Дуала.

Витани и Дуала по очереди запрыгнули на обвал и скрылись за ним. Потом появилась Дуала с Мишей, затем Витани с Алоизом. Отпустив Мишу вниз, Дуала вернулась за Дугласом. Вскоре они все были внизу, целые и невредимые.

Дарий осмотрел всех троих и сказал:

- Макс, доложи Шторму, что дети найдены, сняты с горы и возвращаются домой вместе с нами. Лети! Так, деточки мои! И чья это была идея заняться скалолазанием!

Миша молча вышел вперед. Дарий посмотрел на него и сказал:

- Да-а... И почему я не удивляюсь! Мог бы и не спрашивать... Итак, зачем вы полезли в гору?

- Хотели посмотреть сверху...

- Посмотрели?

- Да...

- Клёво!

- Просто супер...

- И как вы попали в эту западню! – строго спросила Дуала.

- Не знаю... Оно само так получилось...

- Что оно!

- Обвал... Мы просто хотели проверить наш голос и порычали немного... А потом обвал...

Витани и Дуала покатились со смеху. Дарий сам едва удержался от смеха, но с нарочитой строгостью сказал:

- Молодые львы, вы что, не знаете, что рычать на горе категорически нельзя!

- Нет...

- Теперь знаете. Так вот, в одну шеренгу становись! Напра-во! Домой шагом м-марш!

Домой они пошли молча, уткнувшись мордашками в землю. Миша шел рядом с Дуалой и стал тихо спрашивать её:

- Скажите, а учитель Шторм обязательно сообщит моим родителям о том, что случилось?

- Думаю, да. А что! Ты боишься!

Миша отрицательно мотнул головой.

- Нет. Просто он не сможет этого сделать... У меня их нет.

Дуала остановилась:

- Как нет!

- Они погибли... Еще до того, как я пришел сюда...

Миша рассказал всю свою историю. Дарий, выслушав, спросил:

- Почему ты сразу ничего не сказал! Получается, ты всем врал про своих родителей!

- Не совсем. Я просто не говорил, что они умерли...

- Но почему!

- Я боялся, что меня выгонят... Как тех в Долине, у учителя Траяна... А я так хочу стать королем и отвоевать землю назад!

- М-да! – Дарий продолжил путь.

У пастбища слонов их уже ждал Шторм. Он строго осмотрел всех троих. Под его взором львята сжались и стали смотреть в землю.

- Кто зачинщик этого похода!

Миша выполз вперед.

- Та-ак!

- Шторм, на два слова!

- Не сейчас, Дуала. Мне надо придумать наказание.

- Это касается Миши и очень важно...

Шторм с Дуалой отошел в сторону и они стали тихо переговариваться. Вскоре они вернулись

- Итак! – сказал Шторм: - Значит ты, Миша, получается, обманом пришел в мою школу! Нехорошо не доверять своему учителю... Ты должен был рассказать мне все сразу! Я никого из своих учеников не выгоняю, если они не нарушают условия обучения.

- А я нарушил? – тихо спросил Миша.

- Не настолько, чтобы выгнать тебя. Но ты подверг опасности свою жизнь и жизни своих друзей! Ты должен понести наказание! Дарий, я на неделю лишаю Мишу свободного послеобеденного времени. А Алоиза и Дугласа – на три дня – за то, что послушались Мишу и пошли за ним тайком от нас. Будешь им рассказывать законы Долины так, чтобы они выучили их наизусть. Проверю лично! И это еще не все. Ты, Миша, должен будешь сам выкрутиться из той истории, в которую ты попал со своими выдумками.

- Как?

- Придумай сам!

- Можно, я скажу, что они погибли недавно? Когда я был здесь!

- Настоящий король не нуждается в примитивном обмане своих друзей, чтобы быть в центре внимания!

- Я больше никогда не буду обманывать! Я хочу стать настоящим королем!

- Хорошо, Миша! Скажи так. Но это будет твоя последняя ложь такого рода!

- Клянусь, учитель Шторм! Я больше не буду.

- И еще одна вещь. По правилам, я не имею права учить тебя, так как ты – сирота без родителей и земли. Но я думаю, - Шторм посмотрел на Дуалу: - Мы можем решить эту проблему так. Дуала, ты возьмешь Мишу под свою опеку! Будешь ему приемной мамой!

Дуала заулыбалась:

- Да, Шторм, конечно я согласна!

- Отлично! Я скажу Лизе, то-то она обрадуется! А теперь быстро на Скалу! Из-за вас мы пропустили завтрак!

Эту историю еще долго потом обсуждали на Скале. Дуала выглядела очень счастливой. Лиза приняла Мишу как своего приемного внука и тоже полюбила его. Авторитет Дария заметно подрос. И Марша была вынуждена сожалеть, что тогда так плохо о нем думала. Кроме того, она уже не могла сдержать своего интереса к Дарию. Поэтому иногда она стала наблюдать за ним, подсматривая, как он обращается с детьми. А потом он убегала в свое укрытие, чтобы там побыть наедине со своими мыслями. Она и не догадывалась даже, что иногда за ней тоже наблюдали. Дарий все время хотел понять, что с Маршей и почему она прячется от остальных. Поэтому он тайком иногда шел по её следам и присматривал за ней. Спустя некоторое время, Дарий понял, что ходит за ней просто потому, что хочет видеть её. Дарий понял, что полюбил её, и это серьезно. Но как к ней подойти! И что за тайну она скрывает в себе! Эта тайна явно мешает ему и ей быть вместе. Если он не узнает, что её мучает так сильно, то он никогда не сможет добиться её лапы и сердца! А Дарию так этого захотелось! Еще никогда и ни к кому он не испытывал таких чувств. Время шло, любовь становилась все сильнее. Дарий много думал об этом. И решил, что только откровенный разговор с Маршей может хоть как-то помочь. Только так! Но для этого нужно время и подходящее место. И Дарий стал готовиться. А поскольку разговор с признанием для него – дело крайне сложное, то Дарий не стал спешить, как обычно, а стал выжидать. Так прошел месяц...

Глава 20. Любовный треугольник.

Август очень часто чувствовал себя лишним и обузой в Прайдлэнде Шторма. Ему не очень-то хотелось оставлять свой Прайдлэнд, но ради памяти отца он сделал это. К тому же Шторм обещал Сигизмунду выучить его внука просто потому, что тот – сын Киншасы, с которой Шторм когда-то сильно дружил и сохранил о ней самые теплые воспоминания. Но вообще-то Август не хотел обременять кого-либо своими проблемами и собой в целом. Август не считал, что он был не готов занять пост короля в таком раннем возрасте. Его дед слишком уж беспокоился об этом. Ведь смогли же они справиться без стороннего обучения и до смерти деда. Смог бы он и после... Но раз Шторм обещал и решил все сам, дал указание своему брату Траяну присмотреть за его Прайдлэндом, то тогда, конечно, надо принять это как дар и воспользоваться им. Глупо было бы отказываться от такого предложения с такими выгодными условиями. Правда, когда Траян сообщил ему об условиях сделки с его стороны, Август почувствовал, что его используют для навязывания Шторму новых учеников, и решил было отказаться. Но тут Совет Долины заставил его пойти, объяснив, что он не вправе отказаться, только Шторм мог это сделать. Август надеялся, что так оно и будет. А Шторм согласился с условиями, и Август почувствовал себя виноватым перед ним, что нехотя принес ему неприятности и стал обузой. На новом месте Август старался держаться особняком. Да и некогда ему было заводить близких друзей. Среди других учеников он не мог это сделать, так как был намного старше их, а среди местных – не хватало времени. Август все свое время старался отдать учебе и кроме того, он был назначен Штормом старшим среди учеников. Он приводил их на занятия, он же их и уводил. Если и выдавалась свободная минутка, то обычно он её проводил, наблюдая за другими учениками как старший, вместе с Дуалой и Витани. Правда, вместе с ним обучался и Кейси – местный молодой лев, немного младше чем он сам. Но с ним отношения тоже не заладились. Причиной тому стала любовь к одной львице. Август полюбил её почти сразу как узнал её имя. Она поразила его сердце словно молния. Они не очень часто виделись, но он всегда стремился к тому, чтобы увидеться с ней. Он и оставался с младшими учениками, в общем-то, только потому, что так он чаще видел её. Но ему мешал Кейси потому, что тоже стремился к этой львице. Этой львицей была Витани.

Витани нравилось быть в центре внимания. Когда она отговорила Кейси от бегства из дома и продемонстрировала вместе со своим отцом способности во время охоты на буйвола, то всецело завладела вниманием и уважением Кейси. Кейси стал буквально следовать за ней и делать все то, что и она. Пока не было других учеников, Шторм много времени уделял им двоим. Витани нравилось тренироваться с Кейси. Кейси стремился превзойти её во всем во что бы то ни стало, и это её забавляло. Кроме того, это повышало её способности, так как Кейси старался изо всех сил, часто прибегал к различным уловкам, и ей было все тяжелее противостоять ему. И хотя в борьбе она все ещё побеждала его, то вскоре в беге или в футболе стала проигрывать, так как Кейси оказался выносливее и быстрее бегал.

Когда пришли другие ученики, Витани вынуждена была прекратить тренировки и заняться охотой вместе с другими львицами для пропитания себя и других учеников. В свободное время она присматривала за львятами, но иногда она оставляла их только на Дуалу и присоединялась к Шторму и его ученикам – Августу и Кейси.

Витани помнила Августа. Они виделись в день смерти его отца на скале великих королей Долины, но не были представлены друг другу. В первый день Августа в Прайдлэнде она просто подошла и сказала:

- Привет! Меня зовут Витани. Я помню тебя, мы встречались в день смерти твоего отца... Прими мои искренние соболезнования! Мой папа очень тепло отзывался о нем! Наверное, он был очень хорошим королем...

- Спасибо, Витани. Я тоже помню тебя. Тебя и твою мать...

Витани улыбнулась:

- О, нет! Триша, которую ты видел, не моя мама. Она – моя мачеха, но стала мне словно мама! Я её очень уважаю...

- Прости, мне показалось, что она – твоя мать. А где твоя мама?

- Она погибла.

- Прости. Значит, ты тоже потеряла рано родителей?

- Только маму. А отца недавно нашла!

- Это как!

Витани вкратце рассказала ему историю Шторма и Зиры. Август грустно сказал:

- Твоя история очень впечатляет... Если бы мне так повезло, как тебе! Но похоже, у нас схожие судьбы...

В этот момент появился Кейси:

- Привет! Я – Кейси! Шторм сказал, что я буду обучаться вместе с тобой. Ты ведь Август?

- Да. А ты откуда? Тоже из Долины? Я, правда, не помню, чтобы ты шел с нами...

- Нет. Я живу здесь.

- А-а. Так ты из прайда Шторма! Ты её брат!

Кейси посмотрел на Витани и сказал, улыбаясь:

- И да и нет. Да, я из прайда Шторма, нет, я не брат Витани. Хотя и не был бы против им стать...

Витани засмеялась:

- Ого! Я тоже была бы не против! Уж я бы понянчилась с таким младшим братиком!

- Эй, я не это имел в виду! – недовольно сказал Кейси.

- Да ладно, тебе, я пошутила! Обидчивый какой! Вон мой папа идет, так что я пошла.

- А ты разве не будешь тренироваться вместе с нами!

- Нет, мой новый братик! Папа посылает меня на охоту, чтобы вы не померли с голоду. Вместе с твоей мамой и сестрами. Так что я не смогу учиться вместе с вами. Но я буду навещать вас, ОК! Ну, все, пока!

И слегка поцеловав Кейси, Витани побежала к Скале.

Когда пришел Дарий с Маршей, у Витани появилось немного больше свободного времени, так как охотиться приходилось уже немного меньше, и она стала чаще приходить на уроки Шторма. Она приходила и просто садилась рядом с Августом или Кейси. А однажды Шторм взял её с утра и попросил составить пару для Кейси. В тот день Айзек готовился к поединку с отцом, который и состоялся после обеда. В это время она оставалась вместе с Дуалой присматривать за учениками. Но нередко она просила помочь Аккру. А после того, как произошла история с Мишей, она попросила Шторма заменить её:

- Пап! Я не могу так больше! Я тоже хочу тренироваться вместе с другими. Ты же тренируешь Айзека! Пусть Аккра заменит меня после обеда! Я буду охотиться за неё, а она будет приглядывать за львятами вместе с сестрой, пока ты тренируешь нас.

- Витани, ты хочешь тренироваться вместе с Айзеком, Августом и Кейси просто так, от нечего делать, или у тебя есть определенный интерес!

- Пап, я тоже хочу быть очень сильной!

- Но для охоты ты и так очень сильна и ловка! Для чего же тебе продолжать тренировки! Ведь ты не станешь королем или гладиатором!

- А что, королева не может драться лучше короля!

Шторм засмеялся:

- Что ж, это серьезная причина! Только скажи, у кого ты хочешь стать королевой – у Августа или Кейси!

Витани опустила глаза, потом смущенно сказала:

- Я еще не решила...

Витани не шутила. Знакомство с Кейси и Августом перевернуло её жизнь. Спустя некоторое время она поняла, что слишком часто думает о них и хочет их видеть. С Кейси было легко и весело, она тянулась к нему, но и к Августу испытывала какие-то странные чувства. Особенно после того, как он вдруг предложил ей выйти за него замуж. Они тогда остались наедине, так как вечером Шторм увел Кейси и Айзека куда-то на дополнительные занятия. Это было через день после поединка Шторма и Айзека. Витани подошла к остававшемуся на Скале Августу и села рядом:

- Скучаешь?

- Да есть немного... Просто устал, сегодня были тяжелые нагрузки. Учитель Шторм поставил меня в паре с Айзеком... У него такая сила! Он просто играл со мной, а мне было очень тяжело бороться с ним... Его невозможно победить, хоть он и не оправился еще до конца после позавчерашнего!

- Не говори так! Иначе ты никогда не победишь! Ты ведь уже заранее сдаешься ему! Так нельзя!

- Я не сдаюсь ему. Но он намного сильнее нас!

- Да, это тебе не Кейси!

Они немного помолчали. Потом Витани вдруг спросила:

- Ты часто скучаешь по своей земле?

- Да. Часто вспоминаю своих. Интересно, как они там?

- А у тебя есть львица там? Твоя невеста?

- Нет. А почему ты спрашиваешь об этом!

- Просто. Ты такой красивый, молодой и уже король. По-моему любая львица согласилась стать твоей невестой, только позови. Странно, что ты не зовешь! Тебе никто не нравится в твоем прайде?

- Нет. Все львицы много старше меня. И есть другие причины. Они очень завидовали моей маме, я буду ими править, но жены из них не возьму!

Они еще немного помолчали, потом уже Август первым нарушил молчание:

- А ты! Ты согласилась бы стать моей женой!

- Что!

- Витани! Я люблю тебя! Как только мы познакомились, ты сразу заняла мое сердце! Я всегда жду, что ты придешь, остаюсь с учениками, потому что и ты бываешь часто рядом! Я не могу без тебя жить! Ты – моя мечта, моя любовь и моя жизнь! Я готов на все ради тебя! Витани, выходи за меня замуж!

Витани посмотрела на него широко открытыми глазами, встала и, ничего не сказав, пошла прочь. Август попытался её остановить:

- Витани! Не уходи!

Витани обернулась:

- Прости... Я не могу дать тебе ответ... Сейчас...

- Я буду ждать!

Витани убежала. Её поразило признание Августа. Она не знала что делать. На следующий день она пошла к Трише:

- Триша! Помоги мне, я не знаю, что со мной происходит!

- А что такое?

Витани рассказала про свои чувства и отношения с Кейси и Августом. Триша внимательно выслушала её, потом сказала:

- Ну что же, с тобой все в порядке. Ты просто влюбилась! Только не можешь понять в кого – Августа или Кейси. Ты испытываешь глубокие чувства, похоже, ты становишься уже невестой. Поздравляю! А как к тебе относятся Кейси и Август?

- Август предложил мне выйти за него замуж!

- И что ты ответила?

- Ничего...

- Что же тебя удержало? Ты не уверена в своих чувствах к нему: любишь или нет!

- Похоже на то...

- А Кейси тебя любит? Ты ему нравишься?

- Да. Я чувствую это...

- Ты уверена? Может ты ошибаешься? Ведь Кейси тебе не говорил, что любит?

- Нет, но я думаю, что не ошибаюсь...

- Ну тогда подожди немного. Сердце тебе подскажет, кто твой избранник, кого оно любит. Только не играй с ними обоими! Это может плохо закончиться как для них так и для тебя.

- А может мне выйти замуж за обоих сразу! Они могли бы тоже договориться, как ты с Лизой! Я бы уговорила их...

Триша рассмеялась, потом серьезно сказала:

- Выбрось это из головы! Это невозможно! Во-первых, они никогда не договорятся, они – львы и делиться любимой львицей не станут. Во-вторых, один из них станет Королем здесь, второй – в Долине. Тебе все равно придется решать. Кроме того, ты сказала, что не испытываешь одинаковых чувств к Кейси и Августу: к каждому ты относишься по-разному. А это значит, что одного ты любишь, а другого – думаешь, что любишь. Так что все, что ты должна сделать – это понять, кто этот второй, и все расставить на свои места. Объяснить ему, что не любишь его, а только хочешь дружить и так далее. И не затягивай, а то хуже будет.

- А если я их по-разному люблю?

- Может быть. Но страсть и глубокие чувства ты испытываешь только к одному из них. Он и есть избранник твоего сердца.

Триша нежно поцеловала Витани и сказала:

- Ну так что, нашел тебе папа жениха!

- Да. Только теперь надо понять – кого... Спасибо, Триша!

Она взяла паузу, перестала встречаться с обоими, но быстро поняла, что так она не сможет понять, кто её избранник. Тогда она и попросила отца заменить её и взять в группу обучения.

Шторм некоторое время колебался, но все-таки решил взять Витани в группу. Витани не знала, что причиной такого решения послужило отнюдь не её желание. Шторм видел, что с ними троими что-то происходит, и решил просто выяснить что именно, сведя их вместе.

На занятиях Шторм поставил Витани в пару с Айзеком. Тогда он заметил, как резко изменилось настроение Августа и Кейси. Они оба хотели, чтобы их партнером была она! Кроме того, они оба явно конкурировали за её внимание и старались в свободное время быть рядом с ней. Витани это явно льстило. Но в то же время Шторм заметил, что её что-то беспокоит. Шторм понял, что и Кейси, и Август любят Витани. Но кого любит она! Шторм решил подождать и не вмешиваться в их отношения, хотя этот любовный треугольник явно мешал обучению, ибо забирал у них силы на любовные переживания. Если Витани никого не любит, то Шторм просто отстранит её от обучения, чтобы не страдали Кейси и Август. А если кого-то любит, то Шторм быстро узнает – кого и примет меры, чтобы это не заставило сильно страдать второго. Возможно, тогда он отстранит от обучения уже двоих...

Вскоре Шторм узнал, кого любит Витани...

Через неделю после того, как Витани стала обучаться вместе с Айзеком, Кейси и Августом, наступил особый день. В этот день в Прайдлэнд Шторма пришел Алекс, чтобы проведать Августа и рассказать ему последние известия. Шторм на встречу с Алексом захватил не только Августа, но и Айзека для представления того Алексу. Занятия в тот день среди младших учеников проводил только Дарий. Кейси и Витани были свободны. Витани решила после охоты на Скалу не идти, а просто прогуляться. Она отдыхала в тени большого эвкалипта на берегу реки, когда появился Кейси:

- Привет...

- Привет. – Витани встала: - Ты что тут делаешь?

- Да вот, просто проходил мимо, вижу - ты здесь отдыхаешь...

- Ты что, следил за мной!

- Нет, нет! Что ты! Я просто проходил мимо... Вот.

Кейси сел рядом и смущенно замолчал. Он многое хотел ей сказать, но не знал с чего начать.

- Витани, знаешь... Я все время хотел сказать тебе...

- Что?

- Что ты мне очень нравишься... Нет!

Кейси резко подскочил и нежно поцеловал её в щеку. После чего стал тереться носом о её мягкую шею и также нежно сказал:

- Я так сильно люблю тебя!

Витани сначала отстранилась. Но тут она почувствовала, что вся дрожит. Его прикосновения были так желанны! В отличие от Августа, чьи прикосновения во время совместных тренировок не вызывали такой дрожи... Эта волнительная дрожь была и во время уроков, когда Кейси был рядом. Она была всегда, когда он рядом, просто Витани только сейчас обратила на это внимание! Витани вспомнила слова Триши про страсть и глубокие чувства. Теперь она поняла, что все это время она любила и любит только Кейси – этого слегка непутевого, но напористого и очень целеустремленного молодого льва. А Август вызывал у неё лишь чувство сострадания и желания помочь, приободрить, но никак не любви. Витани вспомнила слова Рафики и поняла – пришло время и ей познать таинство любви. Она страстно прижалась носом к гриве Кейси и прошептала:

- Я тоже очень люблю тебя... Ты все-таки следил за мной...

- Я так хотел остаться с тобой наедине... Искал повод и время. Прости, что обманул.

- Дурачок! Никогда не обманывай меня! Пусть это будет твоя последняя ложь! Идем, мой маленький принц...!

Её глаза светились от страсти. Они быстро перешли на другой берег реки и скрылись в зарослях акации. И вскоре послышались протяжные крики Витани, достигшей вершины уже своего счастья...

Вечером Витани решила поговорить с Августом. Она подошла к нему после ужина и позвала его:

- Август, мне нужно с тобой поговорить...

Август быстро прошел с ней до реки. Там Витани, убедившись, что они одни, сказала:

- Август! Я должна сказать тебе... В общем, мой ответ – нет.

- Что нет!

- Ты спрашивал меня, выйду ли я за тебя замуж. Мой ответ – нет. Я не люблю тебя, Август. Прости, я знаю, твои чувства очень сильны ко мне, я это ценю и очень уважаю тебя, Август... Но между нами ничего не будет. Я никогда не смогу полюбить тебя. Прости меня! Я хочу, чтобы ты это знал. Постарайся найти кого-нибудь ещё... У нас много львиц, посмотри! Я уверена, ты им нравишься...

- Но не тебе! – Август медленно развернулся и пошел на Скалу. Витани не стала его догонять. Ей вдруг стало очень жалко Августа. Она чувствовала себя виноватой за то, что причинила ему такую боль, но считала, что поступила правильно. Она была честна с ним. Иначе и быть не могло.

На следующее утро Шторм заметил разительную перемену. Август был очень сильно подавлен, на нем лица не было, а Кейси наоборот – просто сиял от счастья. И когда появилась Витани, она села рядом с Кейси. На Августа она старалась не смотреть. Шторм все понял. Он тут же позвал Витани:

- Витани! Ты сегодня в уроках участия не принимаешь.

- Но папа!

- Ступай на охоту, а вечером ты придешь ко мне. Нам надо поговорить!

Вечером, когда все ученики уже отправились спать, Шторм пошел искать Витани, но не нашел её на обычном месте. Кейси тоже не было. Он прождал их до самой полуночи, но они так и не объявились. Пришли они лишь под утро.

Шторм вышел на Скалу на рассвете и поджидал их у входа. Увидев его, Витани пошла вперед, опустив голову:

- Папа...

- Я все знаю! Витани, я не слепой и вижу, что происходит! Кейси, подойди ко мне.

Кейси подошел и молча сел. Он смотрел на Шторма и ждал, что скажет учитель. Шторм положил лапу на его плечо и сказал:

- Кейси, я очень рад, что ты и Витани любите друг друга. Надеюсь, что ваш брак будет счастливым и у вас будет много детей. Благословляю, дети мои!

- Спасибо, папа! – Витани прижалась к шее Шторма.

- Но это еще не все. Кейси, ступай на поле, где мы будем заниматься, и никому не говори о том, что Витани – твоя невеста. Пока не говори! Ты меня понял!

- Нет, Учитель! Почему!

- Потому что это может причинить большие проблемы. Сейчас не время. Я сам объявлю о вашей помолвке, когда придет время. Иди и молчи, Кейси, это мой приказ тебе! Витани тебе все потом наедине объяснит. Кстати, Витани, ты задержись.

Кейси ушел. Витани недоуменно и с раздражением смотрела на Шторма:

- Папа! Ты зачем хочешь сохранить нашу свадьбу в секрете! Мы что, тайком будем встречаться! Это - твое благословение!

- Пока у нас есть одна проблема, свадьбы не будет. И я бы очень просил пока пореже встречаться с Кейси и именно тайком!

- Но почему!

- Потому что ты забыла про Августа, деточка моя!

- А причем тут он!

- Что ты ему обещала! Только не ври, он любит тебя ничуть не меньше чем Кейси!

- Ничего, папа, клянусь, ничего! Он предлагал мне выйти за него замуж, но я отказала ему! Вот и все! Я сказала, что не люблю его!

- И разбила ему сердце... Ты сказала ему про Кейси!

- Нет!

- И не говори! Я вижу, что Август сильно страдает, а лев в таком состоянии способен на многое!

- Папа, ты же не думаешь...

- Думаю! Думаю, что Август может сделать что-нибудь плохое тебе или Кейси, если узнает, что ты любишь Кейси. Он очень замкнут, ни с кем толком не общается, а именно такие тихони когда взрываются, творят такое, что потом исправить уже никак нельзя! Я не знаю, что он может выкинуть в таком состоянии, понимаешь, и хочу обезопасить вас. Пока он будет думать, что он и Кейси оба отвергнуты, то скорее всего ничего не сделает. Но если он узнает... Боже, спаси и сохрани! Он тогда точно взорвется! Поэтому я и приказываю вам сохранить ваши отношения на время в секрете. И еще. Ты больше не будешь заниматься в нашей группе, а вернешься на охоту. Присматривать за детьми ты тоже пока не будешь. Я хочу, чтобы ты как можно меньше пересекалась с Августом. Ты меня поняла?

- Да, папа... – понуро ответила Витани.

Шторм обнял Витани:

- Доченька, больше всего я бы хотел, чтобы вы сыграли свадьбу уже завтра! Но мы должны решить вопрос с Августом так, чтобы никто не пострадал при этом. Если он будет меньше видеть тебя и не знать про Кейси, то скоро переболеет любовью и забудет тебя. Он молодой еще, другие львицы займут твое место.

- А если не переболеет!

- Через полгода он отправится к себе и все.

- Так долго ждать!

- Зато испытаете свои чувства на прочность. Со временем настоящая любовь лишь крепчает... Ладно, вон уже мои ученики идут. Ступай к охотницам. Завтра ночью поговоришь с Кейси, а сегодня чтобы вы никуда не уходили и были на Скале порознь. Ты меня поняла?

- Да, папа. До вечера. – поцеловав Шторма, Витани скрылась.

Шторм и не догадывался, что Август уже тоже все понял. Он видел, что Кейси и Витани не было ночью на Скале. И тоже утром встал пораньше...

В этот день, после обеда они должны были отрабатывать приемы нападения и защиты в парах. Шторм хотел обучить Айзека особому приему, поэтому поставил Кейси и Августа в одну пару, а сам взял Айзека. Во время тренировки Август почувствовал, как кровь приливается к его мозгам, а когти сами выходят из подушечек. Он смотрел на Кейси и впадал в ярость. Август внезапно атаковал Кейси и силой прижал его к земле.

- Ты что! – удивленно и скривив лицо от боли, спросил Кейси.

- Я знаю, что это ты! – тихо и зловеще прошептал Август: - Ты увел Витани у меня и за спиной встречаешься с ней! Я видел вас сегодня на рассвете! Но ничего, сейчас мы посчитаемся! Тебе лучше показать все на что ты способен, потому что я собираюсь доказать ей и всем, что ты ни на что негодный слабак! Я отделаю тебя так, что мать родная не узнает! И тогда все увидят, что ты слабак, и она вернется ко мне!

- Ты сошел с ума!

- Да! Защищайся!

Август стал яростно избивать Кейси. Кейси пытался защищаться и контратаковать, но он был слабее. В конце концов ему удалось опрокинуть Августа. В ярости они оба стали кататься по траве, пытаясь оседлать друг друга и нанести как можно больше ран.

Шторм был занят Айзеком и не обращал внимания на Кейси и Августа. Внезапно его прервала откуда-то появившаяся Элайша:

- Шторм, посмотри на Августа и Кейси!

Шторм и Айзек посмотрели на них. Шторм пробормотал:

- Черт побери! – и подбежал к Августу, который уже захватил голову Кейси и стал проводить удушающий прием. Шторм сбил Августа, повалил его в траву и прижал к земле:

- Немедленно прекратить!

Через мгновение они уже все стояли друг напротив друга: Август и Кейси. Тяжело дыша, с множеством кровоточащих ран и царапин, они оба старались не смотреть друг на друга и потихоньку зализывали свои раны. Между ними стоял Шторм:

- Что все это значит! Кто вам дал право на драку до крови! Я приказал вам отрабатывать приемы, а не устраивать поединки! Из-за чего драка! Кто её первым начал! Отвечать!

Август сделал шаг вперед:

- Это я, Учитель...

- Та-ак! Из-за чего драка!

Август посмотрел на Кейси и, опустив голову, сказал:

- Мы... это... решили... это... попробовать подраться по-настоящему, как гладиаторы, вот! То есть я предложил, а Кейси согласился...

- Зачем! – удивился Айзек: - Вы же не гладиаторы, не аутсайдеры!

- Ну, так может еще придется драться с ними... – проговорил Кейси.

- Да ну! – иронично с сарказмом произнес Шторм: - Какая предусмотрительность! И вы уже знаете как дерутся настоящие гладиаторы, что решили попробовать сами!

- Ну, так мы же видели, да и вы рассказывали... – ответил Кейси.

- Я, Кейси, учил вас как защищаться и как нападать при необходимости. Я не учил вас искусству гладиаторского боя! А если вы решили, что много узнали об этом, наблюдая за мной и Айзеком, то совершенно напрасно! Это все равно, что учиться плавать, наблюдая за крокодилом! Так, если это и есть причина, с которой ты, Кейси, согласен, то тогда, как проигравший и самый пострадавший, ступай на Скалу и отлежись! И Лизе и всем остальным ты скажешь именно это, иначе накажу за ложь! Ты меня понял!

- Да, Учитель...

- Айзек, проводи и проследи, чтобы он повторил всем то, что сказал сейчас! Ты, Элайша, тоже ступай, мне с Августом нужно переговорить наедине.

Когда все ушли, Август продолжал сидеть молча. Шторм походил вокруг него и тоже сел:

- Итак, ты ничего не хочешь мне добавить к своему рассказу?

Август молчал:

- Тогда слушай меня. Я знаю, из-за чего вы подрались. Как ты догадался? Ты видел его сегодня на рассвете!

- Простите, Учитель...

- Ты не ответил на вопрос! Не увиливай, я знаю, что ты влюблен в мою дочь, и именно она – причина драки!

- Да...

- Август, ты хоть осознавал последствия, если бы с вами что-то случилось! Ты же хотел его убить!

- Нет, Учитель, нет! – испуганно заговорил Август: - Я просто хотел его побить немного, но не убить!

- Но ты не останавливался! Ты мог убить Кейси!

- Да, Учитель...

- И тогда мне пришлось бы наказать тебя! Ты бы лишился всего! За убийство Совет Долины лишил бы тебя твоего Прайдлэнда, отказав в опеке, а я вынужден был бы изгнать тебя. И это в самом лучшем случае! Ты это понимаешь!

- Да, Учитель...

- Ты так сильно любишь Витани, что сходишь по ней с ума? – уже более миролюбивым тоном спросил Шторм.

- Я её очень люблю! Я готов на все лишь бы она была со мной!

- Август! – начал Шторм: - Это хорошо, что ты так сильно любишь. Это значит, что ты способен на большие и светлые чувства, у тебя большое сердце. Большая настоящая любовь – это божественный дар, который достается не очень многим. Конечно, хорошо было бы, чтобы эта любовь была взаимной, чтобы вы были вместе. Но так всегда не бывает. Любовь может быть как лотерея: повезет – будет взаимной, не повезет – не будет взаимной. Но требовать взаимности тогда, когда её нет, только потому, что ты так сильно любишь – нельзя! Если ты любишь по-настоящему, то должен уважать и ценить выбор своей возлюбленной даже тогда, когда он не в твою пользу. Витани уже сделала свой выбор – она любит Кейси, а не тебя. И ты должен принять этот выбор, если любишь её по-настоящему!

- А как же я! Значит, я должен страдать! И при этом с радостным видом наблюдать за их счастьем!

- Ты будешь, Август, страдать, если зациклишься на себе и своих чувствах к Витани. Ты – лев, ты – уже действующий король, и ты не должен показывать, что ты чувствуешь и что думаешь всем так открыто! Ты должен контролировать свои эмоции. Ты также должен стойко переносить поражения и делать выводы из них. Именно этому я учу вас, и это касается и личной жизни тоже! Да, с Витани счастливая любовь не получилась... Но она не единственная львица в моем прайде, с которой ты бы мог наладить будущую семейную жизнь! Посмотри вокруг, может быть та, которая любит тебя – уже здесь, рядом с тобой, а ты её не замечаешь!

- Но я люблю Витани! Как я смогу полюбить другую!

- Не сразу. Но я уверен, что ты сможешь полюбить другую. Ты молод, красив и силен! У тебя все шансы завоевать сердце не одной львицы! Все еще впереди! Попробуй сблизиться с той, которой ты далеко небезразличен!

- Но как я её найду, узнаю!

- Сердце подскажет. Раненое любовью, оно – очень остро чувствующий орган. Оно не только посылает тепло твоей любви, но и принимает такое же от другого влюбленного сердца. Ты сможешь его почувствовать, если будешь прислушиваться к голосу сердца своего, а не только к голосу своего эгоизма! Если бы ты прислушивался к своему сердцу, попытался понять, что оно говорит тебе, то наверняка бы понял, что Витани не любит тебя, так как тепла её чувств ты не получал...

- Значит, если я повстречаю, ту, которая будет любить меня, то именно её я и полюблю! Или как!

- Очень многое будет зависеть от вас и разных обстоятельств в жизни. Я хочу тебе сказать, Август, что путь к своей возлюбленной и семейному счастью может быть коротким и простым, а может быть долгим и тернистым. Помни, любовь – это дар, и ты не сможешь запрограммировать его: эту я люблю, эту – не люблю! Ты будешь влюбляться, но при этом ты можешь снова ошибиться – полюбить не ту, что любит тебя! Я ведь тоже прошел через это. Я любил не ту, что любила меня, более того, я был её жертвой. Такое тоже возможно. От этих ошибок никто не застрахован и избежать их повторно почти невозможно. Просто не делай из этого трагедии, не замыкайся на себе и своих чувствах, ищи дальше! Я пережил свою трагедию, искал дальше и нашел свое счастье и даже не одно! Я тоже когда-то давно в упор не видел, что меня любит Лиза, и поэтому потом сильно страдал! А сейчас я нашел её, Тришу и мы все вместе счастливы! Ты тоже обязательно найдешь свою вторую половинку!

- Правда!

- Уверен. И еще. Твоя способность на все ради любимой не должна быть разрушительной! Иначе она сожжет тебя и твое сердце дотла. Если ты будешь из-за любви убивать, причинять другим боль, то сам никогда не достигнешь своего счастья! Даже и не мечтай! В конце концов, тебя будут просто ненавидеть и убьют! Нельзя построить своего счастья на чужом горе! Помни это!

- Я запомню, Учитель.

- Вот и хорошо. А сейчас мы вернемся и ты помиришься с Кейси, попросишь у него прощения.

- Да, Учитель.

- А для того, чтобы ты меньше страдал и быстрее избавился от своей страсти, я пока ограничу ваши контакты с Витани и Кейси. Мы будем заниматься отдельно.

- Моей парой станет Айзек? Но я не в силах с ним справиться, он намного сильнее меня...

- Не говори так, ты тоже не слабак! Не сдавайся ему заранее, ты должен быть настроен только на победу! А вообще, Айзек будет тебе партнером не долго, я подумаю о его замене.

- Кем!

- Не знаю. Пошли.

- Можно, я побуду немного тут один?

- Хорошо. Но к ужину чтобы был на Скале. И чтобы помирился с Кейси сегодня же!

- Хорошо, Учитель.

Когда раненый Кейси пришел на Скалу, его тут же окружили с вопросами:

- Что произошло!

- Сынок, кто это сделал! Ты, что дрался со Штормом! Он снова проводил показательный бой гладиатора, но с тобой! – испугалась Лиза.

- Нет, мама... Август...

- Август! – спросила Витани: - Где он!

- С учителем Штормом...

Витани тихо произнесла: «Убью его!» и быстро сбежала со Скалы. Кейси повторил свой рассказ Лизе и остальным. Потом он стал зализывать свои раны. Вскоре появился Шторм. Он подошел к Айзеку:

- Ну, что тут, как Кейси?

- Да вроде ничего, сказал все, что говорил тебе, папа. Но ты же ему не веришь! Ты знаешь, из-за чего они подрались?

- Да, знаю. Из-за Витани. Они оба влюблены в неё.

- Август признался?

- Да. Хотя я и без его признаний обо всем догадался. Где Витани?

- Она куда-то ушла...

- Ушла! Она спрашивала, где Август!

- Да.

Айзек и Шторм переглянулись.

- Черт! Витани встречается с Кейси! Сестренка побежала мстить!

- Пошли, поможешь разнять, если что...

С этими словами они оба побежали назад.

Витани обнаружила Августа на том месте, где они обычно занимались. Август полулежал и смотрел прямо перед собой. Его грустный взор был направлен в никуда, когда перед ним появилась разъяренная Витани:

- Ага, вот ты где! Не можешь пережить отказ! Вставай, сейчас я тебе покажу, как надо драться!

Август встал и посмотрел на неё:

- Витани, я не хочу с тобой драться!

- Зато я хочу! Защищайся!

Витани атаковала его, пытаясь нанести несколько сильных ударов в лицо, но Август отскочил, и Витани промахнулась. Август уклонился от прыжка Витани и снова попытался её остановить:

- Витани, перестань! Я могу причинить тебе вред...

Но Витани не слушала его. Она продолжала атаковать его яростными ударами. Август уклонялся как мог, но все-таки пропустил несколько очень сильных ударов. Тогда он перешел в контрнаступление: уловив момент, когда Витани немного устала, он провел молниеносную подсечку задней правой лапы Витани и, свалив её, навалился сверху всем телом, прижав Витани к земле:

- Ну все, хватит! Витани, перестань драться со мной! Я не хотел причинить вреда Кейси! Давай поговорим!

- Отпусти! – прохрипела Витани.

Август встал и отошел в сторону. В этот момент прибежали Айзек и Шторм. Шторм сразу подошел к Витани:

- Ты в порядке?

- Да, папа...

- Зачем ты это сделала!

- Он первый напал!

- Не ври! Не думаю, что Август атаковал тебя!

- Я имею в виду Кейси!

- И поэтому ты решила отомстить! Ты совсем сошла с ума!

- Но папа! Ты же видел, что этот урод сделал Кейси! Я ненавижу его за это!

- Вот только этого мне не хватало! Кейси дрался как мог, более того, соврал мне! Я не оправдываю Августа, но Кейси тоже виноват! Он не уклонился от драки и получил то, что заслужил!

- Он дрался потому, что он – настоящий лев и никогда не уклоняется от драки, папа!

- Хорошо, только ты чего тогда полезла! Месть – это тупиковый путь разборок! Ты будешь мстить, он потом мстить! В войну решили поиграть! Ты что, решила встать на путь Зиры!

- Папа! – Витани посмотрела на отца с широко открытыми глазами.

Шторм подошел к ней вплотную и посмотрел прямо в глаза:

- Я не для того учил тебя драться, чтобы ты потом занималась черной местью, Витани! И я не допущу таких ссор в моем прайде, тем более между тремя влюбленными дураками! Мне еще не хватало тут вашей крови из-за любви, это ясно!

- Да, папа... – Витани опустила глаза.

- Очень хорошо! А теперь пойди и помирись с Августом, тем более, что он, как я вижу, не тронул тебя и когтем, а получил больше всего!

- Но папа...!

- Иди!

Витани подошла к Августу и холодно протянула ему лапу:

- Извини, я погорячилась! Мир!

- Витани, я хотел тебе сказать... Ты прости, что я так отделал Кейси... Я, правда, не хотел... Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Ты прости, я люблю тебя и больше не буду драться с Кейси из-за тебя! Ты сделала свой выбор. Я не встану между вами, будьте счастливы...

Август повернулся и пошел на Скалу. Витани хотела тоже идти следом, но Шторм остановил её:

- Останься, это ещё не все! Айзек, проводи Августа и проследи, чтобы они с Кейси помирились!

- Да, папа...

Когда Август и Айзек скрылись в траве, Шторм сел рядом с Витани и сказал:

- Сегодня ты меня очень разочаровала, дочь... Я думал, ты умеешь справляться со своими чувствами.

- Но, папа! Он ни за что избил Кейси. Он мог убить его!

- И понес бы наказание. Но от меня, а не от тебя! И только потом ты могла бы вызвать его на дуэль и драться! И то я запретил бы тебе, потому что он сильнее, и глупо так рано погибать! Ты же решила отомстить! Ты забыла, к чему привела месть Зиры, что сделала ради неё она! Ты что, хочешь повторить её путь!

- Нет, папа...

- Ненависть, слепая ненависть, она убивает все самое хорошее в сердцах, разрушает их и душу... Август не сделал ничего еще такого, за что ты бы могла его так ненавидеть! Кроме того, он страдает в том числе и из-за тебя! Только не говори, что ты тут не причем! Ты ведь заигрывала с ним, поселила надежду... Тебе надо было сразу его остановить, когда поняла, что не любишь его, а он заходит слишком далеко.

- Я так и сделала, папа!

- Значит, ты слишком поздно это поняла! Я говорил тебе, что он может взорваться! Вот именно это и произошло! Я тоже виноват, мне не следовало их ставить вместе... Надо было сразу их разделить! И поговорить с Августом! А так – довели до беды, а ты, к тому же, еще и усугубляешь все... Не он один виноват в случившемся, мы все приложили к этому лапу. И нам отвечать...

- Прости, папа... Я больше не буду!

Шторм пристально посмотрел Витани в глаза:

- Ты действительно ненавидишь Августа? Только честно!

Витани помолчала немного, потом сказала:

- Нет, папа, мне просто жаль его... Я просто пришла в ярость, когда увидела, что он сделал с Кейси!

- Ты должна сдерживать свои порывы ярости! Кейси станет королем здесь, и его еще, наверное, не раз будут обижать так. А слепая ярость – это очень плохой союзник, её можно использовать как слабое место.

- Да, папа, я буду сдерживаться. Но я так же буду защищать Кейси в случае опасности!

Шторм обнял Витани и сказал:

- Когда у вас будут дети, ты должна будешь, в первую очередь, защищать именно их, а не Кейси. Кейси должен защищать вас. И если Кейси, не дай Бог, погибнет, хотя я и сделаю кое-что для него и тебя, то ты должна будешь думать о маленьких детях, а не о мести или помощи Кейси! Дети не должны остаться без матери, ты меня поняла! Иначе у Кейси не будет продолжения рода, значит жизнь он потратит зря...

- Я поняла, папа... А что ты сделаешь для нас?

- Когда я уйду отсюда, то с Кейси останется кто-то из моих сыновей в качестве советника, учителя и защитника.

- Айзек!

- Не знаю... Это еще не решено.

- Папа, пусть останется Айзек! Я уговорю его, они с Кейси будут хорошими друзьями! Они и так неплохо дружат!

- Посмотрим... А пока... Ты с Кейси на занятиях пока появляться не будете. С Кейси я позанимаюсь потом сам, отдельно. Не хочу, чтобы Август сильно страдал, ему и так тяжело... Надо будет что-нибудь для него придумать... Ладно, идем, ужин уже скоро.

Глава 21. Лекарство для Августа.

Вечером того же дня, после ужина Шторм отправился отдыхать раньше обычного. Триша уже была на скале. Шторм подошел к ней и нежно поцеловал её. Потом он прислонил голову к её животу, словно старался что-то услышать.

- Что! – улыбаясь, спросила Триша.

Шторм лег рядом с ней:

- Я слушал, может уже стучат маленькие сердца...

Триша обняла его:

- Рано ещё...!

Некоторое время они лежали молча. Потом Триша спросила:

- Интересно, сколько мы уже вместе? Месяца два?

- Да, пожалуй, столько прошло с тех пор, как мы покинули Симбу... А ты считаешь дни нашей семьи!

- Я наслаждаюсь каждым днем!

- Прости, я не всегда могу уделять тебе столько внимания и любви, сколько ты заслуживаешь...

- Не надо. Я всегда её чувствую, даже тогда, когда ты не рядом... Я вижу, ты очень устаешь в последнее время. Эта история с детьми, потом я вижу, как тебя беспокоит Витани, я знаю, что она влюблена...

- Откуда!

- Витани приходила ко мне недавно, мы разговаривали по поводу Кейси и Августа. Она просила совета...

- Я уверен, ты дала ей правильный совет.

- Я старалась. Кстати, а что за история сегодня приключилась с Кейси и Августом? Они подрались из-за Витани, не так ли!

- Да, это так. Причем Витани пыталась отомстить. Но не получилось – она проиграла свой бой...

- Витани проиграла!

- Да. Август умудрился остановить её, не нанеся при этом ни единой ей царапины. Я имел с ним долгую беседу по поводу случившегося.

- Бедняга, так влюблен и вынужден страдать... Я ему очень сочувствую!

- Я думаю, нам придется женить его здесь. Не хочу, чтобы он ушел с разбитым и обозленным сердцем.

- Как ты его женишь! На ком!

- Есть одна львица, которой он, похоже, сильно нравится... Мне так кажется. Я сведу их вместе, а там... Они могут составить хорошую пару.

- Насильно!

- Нет, Триша, что ты! Я имею в виду, что Август сейчас очень нуждается в другой львице. Он должен выплеснуть свою любовь наружу, отдать её кому-то, а иначе она сожжет его изнутри. Он будет сильно страдать... Если эта львица его действительно любит, то, возможно, её любовь разбудит его чувства, и тогда Август полюбит эту другую львицу и отдаст всю скопившуюся энергию любви ей... Ну а если между ними не возникнет любви, что ж, значит мой план не удался: Август вернется один.

- Интересный план... И кто эта львица!

- Пока не скажу. Хочу убедиться в своих мыслях о ней. Потом мы еще обсудим это с тобой, Лизой и Айзеком.

Мимо них в это время прошла Марша:

- Доброй ночи, Триша! Доброй ночи, Ваше Величество!

- Доброй ночи, Марша!

Триша посмотрела ей вслед:

- Вот ещё одно разочарование! Она всегда так официальна с тобой, Шторм?

- Да, почти всегда. Дария она тоже называет только так – Учитель Дарий. Как дети.

- Интересно... У неё видимо какое-то особое отношение к вам. Ведь Кейси, Айзека и Августа, насколько я заметила, она называет по имени...

- Если бы у них были другие титулы, наверное, и их бы называла с титулом. Официально.

- Может быть. И все же, почему она так к вам относится? Что с ней произошло в прошлом? Откуда она пришла к нам, в прайд Симбы?

- Не знаю... Но постараюсь обязательно все выяснить. Я разберусь ещё с Маршей!

- Только прошу тебя, не делай ей ничего плохого! Я знаю, она сильно страдала в прошлом, да и сейчас ей, видимо, нелегко.

Шторм поцеловал Тришу и нежно сказал:

- Я постараюсь... Давай спать. Спокойной ночи, любимая!

- Спокойной ночи, любимый!

Прошло несколько дней. Август помирился с Кейси и принес ему извинения, но между ними установился холодный мир: они старались не общаться друг с другом. Было объявлено о помолвке Кейси и Витани. Кроме того, Шторм перераспределил обязанности и утром отправлял Кейси и Витани вместе с другими на охоту. Причем после обеда они вдвоем также должны были охотиться для ужина. Вечером Витани и Кейси обычно уходили со Скалы и часто не ночевали на ней, возвращаясь под утро. Шторм знал, куда они уходят, и не препятствовал этому, считая, что так лучше для всех. Кейси и Витани были счастливы вместе, поэтому скоро должна будет состояться их свадьба. Шторм и Кейси договорились, что настоящая свадьба состоится после окончания школы Шторма для Августа. Тогда будут приглашены гости из Долины, а также Кову и Рамзес и это станет торжественной церемонией. Тогда же Кейси будет представлен Совету Долины как преемник Шторма в этом Прайдлэнде и, возможно, принят в него. А пока он и Витани будут жить вместе как семья, привыкая друг к другу.

Августу было крайне тяжело на тренировках по борьбе с Айзеком. Он старался из всех сил, но одержать вверх смог лишь однажды, и то, больше благодаря случайности. Поэтому через несколько дней он подошел к Шторму и сказал:

- Учитель, я прошу, поговорите с Кейси! Пусть он вернется. Я – не пара для Айзека, он намного сильнее меня физически. Мы – не равные соперники, он намного превосходит меня... У меня просто нет столько сил и после тренировки я – словно выжатый лимон! У меня едва хватает сил, чтобы добраться до дома...

Шторм немного помолчал задумчиво, потом ответил:

- Прости, Август, я не думаю, что это возможно. Кейси не станет с тобой бороться, у него уже есть пара... Но я хочу тебя спросить. Если я подыщу тебе партнера по тренировкам среди львиц, которые примерно твоего возраста и силы, ты согласишься бороться с ней? Это не будет ущемлять твою львиную гордость, особенно, если ты будешь проигрывать ей!

- И кто же это такая! Я победил Витани, а она – сильнейшая львица, ведь она ваша дочь!

- Ошибаешься. Я думаю, что она ничуть не слабее, а, скорее всего, и сильнее Витани. Кроме того, Витани тогда не думала, а просто в ярости наносила удары. Так что не обольщайся, шансы будут равны.

- Я согласен.

Шторм знал, что говорил. В командной охоте у этой львицы были почти стопроцентные результаты. Даже у Витани не было таких результатов. Она была быстра, гибка и очень вынослива, что для борьбы – очень подходящие характеристики. Кроме того, на охоте она проявляла разнообразные приемы, что и обеспечивало такой высокий результат. Все-таки её отец – Скирмунт был тоже гладиатором и весьма неплохим.

Вечером Шторм позвал Тришу, Лизу, Дария и Айзека на совещание. Они отошли недалеко от Скалы так, чтобы им никто не мешал. Первым начал Шторм:

- Я позвал вас для того, чтобы мы вместе решили как помочь Августу. Его страдания слишком сильны, я боюсь, что может произойти что-нибудь плохое, вроде того, что уже было...

- Если он снова что-нибудь выкинет, гнать его надо! – сказала Лиза: - Почему мы должны ему помогать!

- Давно ли ты сама, Лиза, страдала от любви! Уже забыла, что это такое! – укоризненно спросил Шторм.

- Да, я страдала, но я сдерживалась и ничего, выжила! Он же лев, он тем более должен сдерживать себя! Послушай, Шторм, в мире много разбитых сердец от неразделенной любви! Всем не поможешь, всех не утешишь!

- Да, но тебе же помогла Триша... Почему бы и нам, в том числе и тебе, не помочь Августу забыть Витани! Для нас будет лучше, если он сделает это как можно скорее, а для него – тем более.

- И как он это сделает! То есть я хочу спросить, как мы его заставим забыть Витани и погасим огонь его чувств! – саркастически спросила Лиза.

- Вот как раз для этого я позвал вас, друзья мои. Хочу услышать ваши предложения.

- У меня их нет. – отрезала Лиза: - Я не знаю, как можно заставить кого-либо вдруг разлюбить по приказу.

- Ну зачем так сразу? – миролюбиво сказал Дарий: - Можно просто познакомить его с другой львицей, и тогда он забудет Витани. Он подарит свою любовь другой.

- Я слышала, Дарий, что у тебя специфическая репутация в Долине. – сказала Лиза: - Может с тобой это и проходит: искать утешения в лапах другой львицы, легко меняя их, как хамелеон – свой цвет! Но почему ты думаешь, что это пройдет с Августом! Впрочем, я не знаю, может он такой же как и ты Дарий!

- Нет, Лиза, - сказала Триша: - Август не бабник. Ему просто не повезло со своей первой любовью в жизни. Ты же знаешь, первая любовь бывает самой сильной! И я не думаю, что это – плохая идея.

- Клин клином вышибают? – спросил Айзек: - Ты ведь папа уже думал об этом?

- Да, Айзек, мне тоже пришла в голову именно эта идея. Но я бы хотел услышать и другие.

- Пап, боюсь, тут понадобятся радикальные меры. Август так любит мою сестренку, что может просто умереть. Он так сильно похудел в последнее время...

- Не только от любви, Айзек! Ты слишком сильно выматываешь его на тренировках. Он старается изо всех сил, чтобы победить тебя по-честному хоть раз. Вот и худеет!

- Но я же не виноват, что я намного сильнее его! Пусть тогда Кейси заменит меня.

- Ещё чего! Он уже один раз подрался с ним! – сказала Лиза: - Больше этого не будет!

- Ты права, Лиза, Кейси конечно же не сможет заменить Айзека. Но сегодня Август в который раз попросил меня заменить Айзека и я решил сделать это, потому что вижу: дальше вместе в паре Айзек и Август тренироваться не могут.

- И кто же его заменит? – спросил Дарий.

- Львица. И к тому же это очень хорошо подходит к нашей идее. Вот почему я созвал вас сегодня на совещание. Если других идей нет, то позвольте изложить свой план, который я вкратце уже обсуждал с Тришей...

- Валяй, брат, другое мы навряд ли что-нибудь хорошее придумаем...

- Спасибо, Дарий. Итак, если познакомить Августа с одной львицей, заставить их вместе тренироваться, вместе охотиться, то вполне возможно, что тогда Август полюбит эту львицу и забудет про Витани. И все будут счастливы...

- Так! И кто эта львица – утешительница! – спросила Лиза.

- Ну, - начал Дарий: - Если исключить тебя, Тришу, разумеется Витани и Маршу, она вообще сейчас не способна кого-либо утешить, то...

- Нет! Я не отдам за этого монстра никого из моих дочерей! Хватит того, что он сделал с Кейси! Чтобы я согласилась на то, чтобы этот Август общался так с моими дочерьми! Ни за что! Он же может убить, если вдруг впадет в ярость!

- Успокойся, Лиза, никто никого не убьет. – сказал Шторм: - С чего ему вдруг впадать в ярость и нападать на твою дочь!

- А с чего он вдруг напал на Кейси!

- Ты же знаешь, они были соперниками в любви... А как твоя дочь сможет с ним соперничать! Тем более, если Август полюбит её. Ничего не будет.

- А если не полюбит!

- Если между ними не будет любви, то они расстанутся и все!

- И что же заставит Августа полюбить эту львицу? – спросил Айзек: - Я не заметил, чтобы кто-то из моих сестер был искусной обольстительницей...

- Да! Что заставит его полюбить её! – повторила Лиза.

- Её любовь. Что же ещё.

- То есть ты предлагаешь свести их вместе, чтобы они полюбили друг друга! Хорошо, но взаимная любовь может прийти нескоро. Львице нужно будет время, чтобы полюбить Августа и осознать это. А Август влюблен сейчас и «переключить» его любовь нужно тоже сейчас!

- А что, Дарий, если эта львица уже сейчас влюблена в него тайком и просто стесняется своей первой любви, не знает как подойти к Августу! А! Ей нужен толчок, повод для постоянных встреч и помощь. И все это я могу ей дать!

- И кто же это? – удивленно спросила Лиза.

- Элайша!

- Элайша!

- Да, Лиза. А разве ты ничего необычного в её поведении не заметила! Впрочем, возможно ты просто не обратила внимание...

- На что!

- Ну, например, на то, что она часто после обеда исчезает со Скалы...

- Она уходит охотиться в одиночку!

- Это ты так думаешь! На самом деле она наблюдает за моими занятиями с Августом. Причем делает это со второго дня появления Августа здесь... Именно она первая заметила, что Август бьет Кейси всерьёз, и предупредила меня об этом. И вообще, она часто старается быть рядом с ним. Я видел, как она была счастлива, когда я отправлял их на поиски детей вместе.

- Между ними что-то было!

- Навряд ли. Август любил Витани и тогда надеялся, что та станет его женой. Так что он, наверное, даже не обратил на Элайшу никакого внимания. Но Элайша просто светилась вся! По-видимому, она этого очень хотела – хоть раз остаться с ним!

- И не воспользовалась случаем!

- Нет, Дарий, похоже, она такая же стеснительная и слегка замкнутая, как и моя Триша...

Лиза недоверчиво спросила:

- А ты уверен, любимый, что ничего не путаешь? Может, её поведению есть другое объяснение?

- А вот это мы и узнаем. Я хочу поговорить с ней вместе с тобой, Лиза, и если она влюблена, то помочь ей и Августу попробовать обрести счастье и любовь. Думаю, что Элайша способна «переключить», как ты выразился, Дарий, Августа на себя.

- А если нет?

- Тогда не будем городить огород и помолимся, чтобы обучение Августа закончилось без эксцессов.

Лиза помолчала и вздохнула:

- Ладно. Пойду, приведу Элайшу. Она где-то рядом была...

- На Скале, любимая. Август там и она тоже там.

Лиза пошла на Скалу. Шторм посмотрел на Тришу и сказал:

- Триша, пожалуйста, останься. Дарий и Айзек, вам лучше идти. Возможно, Элайша не захочет обсуждать свои чувства при вас всех.

Дарий и Айзек ушли. На поляну пришли Лиза и Элайша. Элайша была удивлена неожиданным приглашением. Шторм вышел вперед и сказал:

- Элайша, я позвал тебя для очень важного разговора... Мы все тут одна семья, и ты мне почти как дочь родная. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты не стеснялась, ничего не боялась и отвечала предельно честно и откровенно, чтобы я не спросил. Ты меня поняла?

- Да, Шторм...

- Хорошо. Скажи, только честно, тебе нравится Август?

Элайша смутилась и опустила глаза. Она явно растерялась. Лиза решила приободрить её:

- Доченька, не стесняйся, Шторм знает, что ты следуешь за ними на занятия после обеда. Скажи, тебе действительно нравится Август!

- Да, мама... – тихо произнесла Элайша.

- Ты стесняешься ему об этом сказать?

- Нет. Я знаю, он любит Витани, а не меня... Я справлюсь со своей любовью сама, зачем ему знать об этом?

- А ты знаешь, что сейчас он одинок, и у тебя есть отличный шанс добиться своего? – спросил Шторм: - Ведь ты бы хотела, чтобы Август был твоим львом!

- Да. Но он любит Витани, как он полюбит меня!

- А ты заставь его! Его сердце ранено и только любовь может залечить эту рану. Твоя любовь, Элайша! Если постараешься, если сможешь заставить забыть его про свою боль и Витани, то он может полюбить тебя!

- Но мы редко встречаемся...

- Это поправимо! Если ты согласна на мое предложение попробовать заставить его полюбить тебя, Элайша, то с завтрашнего дня ты будешь тренироваться после обеда вместе с ним. Вы также будете вместе охотиться и вообще проводить намного больше времени вместе.

Глаза Элайши засветились:

- Я согласна!

- Но помни, все будет зависеть только от тебя! Не торопись, не ошарашивай его своей любовью, его ответная любовь может прийти далеко не сразу! И не стесняйся! Когда ты почувствуешь, что нравишься ему, открой свои чувства! Помни. Если ты не сможешь заставить Августа полюбить себя, то вы расстанетесь!

- Я согласна!

- И держи наш план в тайне от него. Если он сейчас узнает, что ваши совместные тренировки имеют другую цель, то все может пойти прахом.

- Я согласна!

- Завтра после обеда на старом месте жди, пока я не позову тебя. А сейчас иди отдыхать...

Элайша убежала с таким счастливым выражением лица, словно завтра была её свадьба с Августом. Триша и Лиза подошли к Шторму и сели бок о бок с ним:

- Счастливая...! – мечтательно проговорила Триша.

- Благослови её, Боже, и помоги ей! Шторм! Ты отвечаешь мне за мою дочь лично! Если Август хоть раз попробует сделать с ней то, что сделал с Кейси, то клянусь всем святым, я убью его! И пусть ты меня выгонишь потом за это, меня будет не остановить!

- Успокойся, Лиза, ты же видишь, как сильно она влюблена! Разве Август сможет перед ней устоять, перед её любовью! Он обязательно ответит тем же, я уверен! Идемте домой.

На следующий день Шторм после обеда привел Августа и Айзека на старое место тренировок и сказал:

- Ну что же, Август... Ты был согласен на то, чтобы бороться в паре с львицей. Я подобрал тебе пару... Элайша!

Элайша вышла из кустов и быстро подбежала к ним. Август удивленно посмотрел на неё:

- Элайша!

- Да. Тебя что-то не устраивает в ней!

- Но вы сказали, Учитель, что это будет львица посильнее Витани...

- А ты сомневаешься, что Элайша – именно такая львица! Ты знаешь её результаты на охоте?

- Нет...

- Я тебе скажу. Почти стопроцентное попадание в жертву! Даже моя дочь не может похвастаться таким результатом! Элайша быстра, очень гибка и вынослива, к тому же изобретательна! И вообще, вспомни, нельзя недооценивать соперников! Даже таких обаятельных милашек, как Элайша!

Август посмотрел на Элайшу, прищурив глаза, и с притворной угрозой в голосе сказал:

- Ладно, Элайша, только не вопи потом, что было слишком больно! Я тебе бока намну очень сильно!

Элайша только улыбнулась в ответ. Шторм тоже улыбнулся и сказал:

- Вот и ладушки! Потренируйся с ней хорошо, Август, а мы потом посмотрим. Только напоминаю, когти не выпускать! Если потом узнаю, что вы просто дрались по-настоящему, очень сильно накажу! Тебя это, Август, касается в первую очередь!

- Не беспокойтесь, Учитель, все будет в порядке!

- Ладно. Айзек пошли!

Шторм и Айзек отошли в сторону и стали наблюдать за Августом и Элайшей. Они видели, как Август попытался с ходу атаковать Элайшу, но она легко отпрыгнула в сторону. Август явно не ожидал такого поворота событий. Он снова попробовал атаковать, но Элайша снова отпрыгнула в сторону. Она начала кружить вокруг него, словно играя с ним. Август стал догонять её, а когда, наконец, нагнал, то попытался повалить её на землю. Но даже повалив её на землю, Август не смог её удержать. Элайша извивалась под ним как могла, постоянно сбрасывала его и пыталась встать на лапы. Один раз она даже просто сбросила Августа и перевернула его на спину. Наблюдавший Айзек тихо присвистнул:

- Пап, она его побеждает! И это без всякой тренировки! Как такое возможно!

- Импровизация, Айзек. Любой новичок опасен прежде всего тем, что непредсказуем в своем поведении. Айзек все-таки недооценил Элайшу, поставил её шансы меньше своих, вот и пыхтит сейчас, стараясь не посрамиться! Так нередко делают профессионалы в поединках с начинающими любителями. И проигрывают им, хотя, безусловно, опыт всегда дает превосходство! Запомни еще раз, Айзек, противника надо уважать и нельзя недооценивать независимо от того, какой у него опыт борьбы! В конце концов, такие новички своими победами над профессионалами сами набираются опыта и становятся таковыми...

- Да, папа, я запомнил. Пойдем, посмотрим, кажется наш профессионал Август наконец-таки справился с новичком Элайшей!

- Пойдем!

Когда Август оказался под Элайшей, его снова стала обуревать ярость от такого позорного поражения! Август решил, наконец, применить всю силу и не щадить Элайшу. Он вдруг сжался как пружина и с силой выпрыгнул вверх, смыкая свои сильные лапы над шеей Элайши в стальном захвате. Схватив Элайшу за шею, Август с силой потянул вниз. Элайша попробовала освободиться, вырываясь из его лап и пытаясь отпрыгнуть в сторону, но Август держал её мертвой хваткой. Он уже встал на задние лапы и еще крепче взялся за шею Элайши, перенеся свой вес вперед. Элайша поняла, что вырваться ей не удастся. Август все сильнее давил на её плечи, шею и передние лапы. Элайше было очень больно, но она терпела до последнего. Пока её лапы не выдержали, и она не упала. Сверху её прижал Август так, что Элайша не могла уже пошевелиться. С явно довольным от победы видом лица, он спросил:

- Ну, что, сдаешься!

- Сдаюсь...

В этот момент подошли Шторм и Айзек. Август встал и сел рядом с поверженной им Элайшей. Шторм спросил:

- Ну как!

- Пустяки... – ответил Август.

- Да! Тогда чего ты так тяжело дышишь! Гонка утомила, да!

Только сейчас Август обратил внимание, что дыхание было намного тяжелее и прерывистее, чем Элайши. Она явно утомила его.

Шторм посмотрел на них и сказал:

- Противника не всегда можно одолеть силой, Август. Скорость и выносливость тоже имеют значение. И хотя ты победил, но потратил столько сил, что сегодня уже не сможешь продолжать тренировки...

- Я смогу!

- Да! Хорошо, не будем вам мешать! Но помни, Август, завтра ты с Элайшей будешь охотиться вместо Кейси и Витани.

- Почему?

- Ваше обучение уже не требует ежедневных тренировок. А охота позволит вам оставаться в тонусе! Вы будете охотиться попарно через день. Сегодня охотятся Кейси и Витани, завтра – вы. Потом смена наоборот и так далее. Понятно?

- Да, Учитель...

- Элайша, тебе было сильно больно от его приемов?

- Нет, Шторм...

- Хорошо. Не буду вам мешать.

Когда Шторм и Айзек ушли, Август повернулся к Элайше и спросил:

- Ты зачем врешь!

- О чем?

- Что тебе не было больно! Я видел, как ты стискивала зубы!

- Ты ведь тоже соврал про пустяки!

- Дура! Я просто так сказал, а ты соврала королю!

- Я тоже просто так сказала! – с обидой ответила Элайша и отвернулась.

Август посмотрел на неё и слегка дотронулся до её плеча:

- Эй, ты чего? Обиделась!

- Тебе никто не говорил, что ты бываешь слишком груб!

- А когда я тебе нагрубил!

- Да хотя бы только что! Или тогда, когда мы вместе ходили детей искать... Ты умеешь портить всем настроение!

Август немного помолчал, потом сказал:

- Прости, Элайша, я не хотел обидеть тебя... А ты действительно очень сильная! У тебя кто был отец?

- Гладиатор... – тихо ответила Элайша.

- Тоже! Тогда понятно... Ладно, давай дальше тренироваться. Мир!

Элайша улыбнулась:

- Мир...

- Ну и отлично! Я немного передохну и мы продолжим. Только я хочу потренироваться в проведении одного приема, так что давай без беготни! Просто помоги мне, глядишь, и сама чему научишься! Только предупреждаю, будет больно!

- Ладно, я согласна.

Вечером они оба усталые, но веселые и довольные вернулись на Скалу. Август много рассказывал Элайше о себе, о своем детстве, они вспоминали разные истории, что приключились с ними. В тот вечер Август впервые не думал о Витани и даже не обратил внимания на её отсутствие...

Глава 22. Дарий женится.

Через несколько дней, когда Марша отправилась с другими львицами утром на охоту, её ждал сюрприз – на охоте было чуть больше половины львиц. Она шла на охоту вместе с Лизой и её двумя дочерьми. Элайши, Витани и Триши с ними не было. Марша подошла к Лизе и спросила, в чем дело.

- Триша больше охотиться не будет. Шторм ей запретил из-за беременности. И перераспределил обязанности и порядок охоты. Утром мы идем вчетвером, как сейчас...

- Много ли мы поймаем вчетвером!

- Ты права, Марша. Но утром мы охотимся на крупную дичь. Это будет туша для детей и Триши. Если успеем и сможем, то поймаем что-то для себя. Если нет, то порядок такой: после обеда я, Дуала и Аккра, а также Кейси и Витани или Август с Элайшей (в зависимости от того, у кого нет занятий в этот день после обеда) идем охотиться для себя и Триши. Шторм и Айзек вместе с той парой, у которой будут занятия, будут сами охотиться.

- А я? Я буду вне охоты!

- Нет. Ты идешь с Дарием. Кстати, ты пойдешь с ним, даже если мы поймаем утром что-нибудь для себя. И он обязан будет с тобой поделиться. Так что тебе везет – ты будешь в любом случае питаться два раза в день самым свежим мясом. Как и Триша. Это потому что ты – ведущая сейчас охотница и тебе нужно много сил.

- А Элайша? Она уже не ведущая охотница? С ней что-то случилось?

- Нет, Марша. Она тоже ведущая охотница. Но она будет охотиться только вечером, так как стала партнером Августа на занятиях. Ей тоже надо много сил. Поэтому она, как и Витани, тоже освобождена от утренней охоты.

- Хм, я тоже могла бы стать партнером для него...

- Прости, Марша, но Августу нужен партнер его возраста. Ты же много старше его. Ладно, тише! Мы уже пришли...

Четверка львиц из-за кустов наблюдала за табуном зебр, пасшихся на открытой площадке в нескольких десятках метрах от кустов. Табун завтракал свежей высокой травой. Периодически кто-нибудь поднимал голову и, не переставая жевать, осматривал окружающую территорию. Если бы они увидели в кустах затаившихся львиц, то тут же бы подали сигнал, и табун побежал бы к реке, на другой её берег. Но высокая трава и кусты скрывали охотниц. Лиза наметила жертву – большую кобылу. И шепотом сказала:

- Так. Брать будем вон ту кобылу. Все её видят!

- Да, – тихо ответили все.

- Отлично. Ты, Марша, будешь задирающей, мы гончими. Где тебе будет удобно задрать её?

Марша тихо осмотрелась. Потом полушепотом сказала:

- Я буду у края кустов. Вон там.

- Мы гоним её на тебя. Смотри, не промахнись.

- Не промахнусь!

- Удачи. Аккра, Дуала – за мной! Окружаем их...

Марша тихо поползла к правому краю кустов. Там её не будет видно до самого последнего момента. Когда остальные отрежут табун от реки, они бросятся в противоположную сторону, то есть к кустам. Тогда намеченная жертва окажется как раз с нужного края табуна на расстоянии двух – трех прыжков. Укрытие идеальное! С такого места Марша никогда не промахивалась.

Марша не видела, как Лиза и остальные рассредоточились вокруг табуна. Лиза встала между ним и рекой, Аккра – справа от неё, Дуала – на противоположной стороне. И Аккра и Дуала следили за матерью. Когда все были готовы, Лиза выскочила из своего укрытия и рысцой стала пробегать перед табуном. Табун пришел в движение. Двинувшись в сторону от Лизы, он пошел на Дуалу. Та встала и тоже медленно направилась к ним. Дуала следила за вожаком – большим самцом, бежавшим впереди на полголовы остальных. Вожак отвернул в сторону Лизы. Табун двинулся за ним. Дуала побежала рядом, слегка сближаясь с табуном. Лиза остановилась и тоже нацелилась на вожака. Тот снова повернул в сторону, где была Аккра. Когда табун побежал на неё, Аккра тоже вышла из укрытия. Лиза и Дуала бежали рядом с табуном, не давая ему отвернуть в сторону. Табун, описав дугу, побежал в сторону Марши. Но Марша увидела, что намеченная жертва находится с другой стороны табуна. Надо было что-то делать. И Марша решилась. Пригнувшись насколько возможно, она стала перебегать перед несущимся на неё табуном дорогу, стремясь на другую сторону. Табун свернуть уже не мог: справа от него были непроходимые кусты, слева и сзади гнались львицы. Поэтому Марша понимала, что табун пойдет только прямо – напролом. За несколько секунд она переползла на противоположную сторону и сгруппировалась. Табун бежал прямо на неё. Марша пропустила вожака и передовую группу, отпрыгнула в сторону, тут же развернулась и приготовилась к последнему прыжку. Как она и предполагала, табун не остановился и повернул, а лишь немного стал смещаться вправо от линии своего бега. Марша увидела свою жертву прямо перед собой. Теперь ничто уже не могло её спасти. Марша стала словно натянутая на тетиву стрела. Собрав все силы в кулак, она выпрыгнула прямо на жертву, двумя большими прыжками настигла кобылу и в полете третьего прыжка передними лапами обхватила шею жертвы, одновременно впиваясь когтями в её мягкую плоть и накрывая своим телом жертву сверху. Кобыла дико заржала и попыталась сбросить неожиданного наездника, но Марша впилась зубами в шею зебры и потянула её вниз и влево от табуна. Зебра захрипела, не выдержала и упала на левый бок. Все было кончено. Подбежавшие Аккра и Лиза завершили дело, навалившись на жертву и не дав ей встать до самой её смерти.

Когда осела пыль от пробежавшего табуна, охотницы наконец смогли осмотреть тушу повнимательнее. Лиза осталась довольна:

- Молодец, Марша! Все получилось очень хорошо! Только я думала, что ты выпрыгнешь из-за кустов. Ведь ты была там?

- Да. Но когда я увидела, что жертва с другой стороны табуна, я сменила диспозицию и переползла сюда...

- Ты переползала перед табуном! И вожак ничего не заметил!

- Неважно, видел он или нет. Табун мог бежать только прямо, так он и побежал.

Лиза внимательно посмотрела на Маршу, потом покачала головой и сказала:

- Марша, я знала, что ты смелая, но то, что твоя смелость порой граничит с безумием, я ещё не догадывалась. Боже, как мне это напоминает Шторма! Он в твоей ситуации поступил бы точно также. А ведь ты могла не успеть переползти, и тогда мы бы сейчас вместо этой туши несли бы на Скалу твое тело! Все, что нужно было, просто найти другую жертву и задрать её!

- Я никогда не бросаю свою жертву и всегда довожу начатое до конца!

- Молодец, Марша! Ладно, давайте, взяли её и понесли!

Марша и Лиза ухватили жертву за шею зубами и потащили её на Скалу, идя мелкими шагами по бокам туши. Дуала и Аккра пошли сзади.

На Скале их встретила Триша:

- Молодцы! Ученики скоро придут. Прилетал Чака, сказал, что Дарий сейчас заканчивает со своими учениками и приведет их с минуты на минуту!

- Триша, ты можешь уже поесть! – сказала Лиза.

- Нет, спасибо. Я поем после всех детей! Они – первые.

В этот момент послышался гомон приближавшихся львят. Дуала сразу пошла вперед. Она теперь всегда встречала их первой, ведь впереди всегда шел Миша. Он, как всегда, подбежал к Дуале и потерся о её грудь, выражаю свою любовь. В этот момент Дуала была просто на вершине счастья. Они вдвоем подошли к Дарию. В это время остальные проголодавшиеся львята набросились на тушу, которую Аккра предварительно разорвала на части. Дуала расспросила Дария про успехи Миши и особенно про его поведение. А оно сильно изменилось. После того, как все узнали правду в версии Миши (настоящую правду о том, когда погибли его родители, Миша всем так и не рассказал), авторитет его ещё больше возрос. Миша сразу как бы остепенился. Ему теперь не было нужды всем что-то доказывать. Он много раз рассказывал про свои приключения на горе и про то, как он стойко продержался на дополнительных уроках Дария. И даже цитировал законы наизусть! Уж после такой демонстрации знаний его авторитет стал практически непререкаемым. Правда, его иногда понижали Дуглас и Алоиз, ведь они тоже хвастались своими приключениями. И друг другу доказывали, кто из них был самым спокойным и бесстрашным. Иногда дело доходило до потасовки. В которой всегда побеждал Дарий, разводивший львят по разным углам. Они потом по полдня не разговаривали друг с другом, но после обеда обычно жаркое солнце мирило их. Вот и сейчас Дуглас и Алоиз прошли мимо Миши с Дуалой так, словно их там и не было вовсе. Высоко задрав носы, они мерным шагом проследовали к своей трапезе в виде куска туши сквозь толпу других львят, которые даже расступились, пропуская Дугласа и Алоиза вперед. Причем взлохмаченная шерсть всей троицы доказывала, что спор был жарким. Дуала, глядя на такое шествие, едва сдерживала смех:

- Дарий, они что, опять сегодня спорили, кто больше всего не боялся опасностей и был самым храбрым!

- Нет, Дуала, они спорили о другом... – заулыбался Дарий и нагнувшись к Дуале, что-то шепнул ей на ухо. Дуала посмотрела на Мишу. Тот смущенно отвернулся и стал усиленно рассматривать колючку на земле. Дуала нагнулась к нему и с улыбкой спросила:

- Так значит мы только помогли вам троим спастись! У вас были грандиозные планы как спуститься с горы, а мы пришли раньше, потому что я влюблена в тебя и спасала своего жениха!

- Это они так сказали, что ты влюблена в меня...

- А ты что!

- А я сказал, ну и что! Я сказал, что женюсь на тебе и заберу в свое королевство. А они сказали, что у меня нет никакого королевства и что я опять хвастаюсь. Я сказал, что они завидуют мне, потому что у меня будет свое королевство и ты станешь моей женой, а они останутся при своих мамах хвастливыми сынками... Ну в общем, тут мы и подрались. Они посмели посмеяться над тобой и мной и сказать, что я хвастаюсь, Дуала!

Дуала нежно поцеловала его:

- Мой маленький Миша. Я действительно очень люблю тебя. Спасибо что вступился за меня! У тебя обязательно будет свое королевство! А об остальном... Мы ещё поговорим потом. А теперь иди обедать, а то твои друзья вон какой кусок отхватили.

- Ничего, сейчас я его поделю! – с этими словами Миша побежал к Дугласу и Алоизу, которые оттаскивали большой кусок зебры.

Дарий посмотрел ему вслед и с улыбкой сказал:

- Да, Дуала, у тебя боевой жених! Такой в обиду не даст!

- Дарий, прошу, не надо больше шуток на эту тему!

- Я серьёзно. Через полтора года Миша станет настоящим львом и обязательно отправится на поиски своего королевства. И я почему-то уверен, он заберет тебя с собой!

Дуала ничего не ответила. Она и так иногда уже думала об этом. И понимала, что так, скорее всего, и произойдет...

Марша подошла к Дарию:

- Привет! Ты готов?

- К чему?

- К охоте. Лиза мне сегодня сказала, что Шторм переменил порядок охоты. Теперь мне поручено помогать тебе охотиться. Мы будем делать это в паре...

Увидев, что Дарий изменился в лице, Дуала сказала:

- Я, пожалуй, пойду. Спасибо, Дарий, за рассказ про Мишу.

Марша спросила:

- Что она имеет в виду? Ты докладываешь ей про Мишу!

- Иногда она интересуется его успехами. Что тут плохого? Так поступают все настоящие матери. Впрочем, откуда тебе знать, ведь у тебя нет детей...

- Ты опять пытаешься меня унизить!

- Нет. Куда пойдем охотиться?

- Я – твоя помощница. Ты решай!

Дарий почесал за ухом и сказал:

- Ладно. Пошли к водопою импал, а там увидим.

Они вместе пошли к водопою импал, путь к которому пролегал через поляну, на которой Шторм проводил занятия с Августом или Кейси. Проходя мимо, Дарий заметил, что на поляне кроме Августа и Элайши никого не было. Дарий присмотрелся и увидел, что Элайша целует Августа. Лежа на спине, она нежно прижимала голову Августа к себе и легонько лизала его щеку или нос. Август был явно застигнут этим врасплох и не знал, что делать, хотя и не сопротивлялся Элайше. Они оба были поглощены друг другом и не обращали внимания на окружающий мир. Дарий остановился и сказал Марше:

- Стой! Прямо мы не пойдем. Обойдем справа...

- Почему? – в этот момент она тоже увидела Элайшу и Августа.

- Не будем им мешать.

- И чем мы им помешаем! Пусть себе целуются сколько влезет. Нам-то что!

- Ты не понимаешь. Мы можем смутить Августа и тогда усилия Элайши могут пойти прахом. Она и так слишком торопится. Шторм же ей сказал не торопиться, пусть Август привыкнет к ней хоть немного. А она вон что делает! Невтерпеж влюбленной бедолаге! Лишь бы она его не потеряла!

- Ты это о чем! Шторм что, специально Элайшу подсунул Августу, чтобы она влюбила его в себя! Теперь я понимаю, что за партнер нужен был ему! Но зачем!

Дарий посмотрел на Маршу и раздосадованно сказал:

- Черт! Проболтался таки! И как мне только научиться держать язык за зубами!

- А что тут такого тайного!

- Слушай, Марша! Если Август узнает, то может не простить Элайше, что она пользуется его слабостями и помощью Шторма. Да, Элайша давно любит Августа! Но он любил Витани. После случившегося Август страдает сильно. Вот Шторм, зная про любовь Элайши, и свел их вместе, чтобы Август перестал страдать, полюбил Элайшу, забыл Витани и жил дальше счастливо...

- С Элайшей!

- Почему нет? Если они будут любить друг друга, то пусть будут счастливы...

- А разве можно заставить кого-то полюбить другого! По плану!

- Любовь Элайши пробудит ответную любовь Августа.

- А если нет? Элайша, ободренная надеждой, будет потом брошена Августом и сама уже будет страдать! Кто её тогда будет утешать! И почему только львов надо утешать, будущих или действующих королей там или принцев! Почему никто не думает про чувства львиц!

Дарий недоуменно снова посмотрел на Маршу:

- Слушай, что ты каркаешь почем зря! Блин, ты только не вздумай Августу чего сболтнуть лишнего!

- Нужен мне этот Август!

- Пошли охотиться. Ты куда! Я сказал, надо обойти!

- Уже не надо! Ваша глупая Элайша тащит утешаемого Августа в кусты!

Дарий снова посмотрел на поляну. Элайша уже встала. Перешептываясь с Августом, они медленно вдвоем уже направились к ближайшим кустам... Вздохнув, Дарий сказал:

- Ох и действительно, глупо и опрометчиво она поступает! Она так спешно может весь план завалить! Надеюсь, что она очень сильно держит Августа на крючке своей любви! Ладно, пошли!

Подойдя к водопою, они долго наблюдали с обрыва вдоль реки за небольшим стадом импал, подошедшим чтобы попить воды. Дарий долго выбирал свою жертву, потом сказал:

- Давай, обходи справа! Видишь ту красавицу в конце стада у самой кромки воды? Она и будет нашим обедом! Как только доберешься до правого края водопоя, начинай загон в мою сторону. Я буду здесь её ждать...

- Хорошо.

Пригнувшись, Марша стала пробираться между камнями и желтой травой на противоположный конец площадки водопоя. Чтобы бесшумно перебраться туда, она перенесла весь свой вес на подушечки передних лап и медленно, выверяя каждый шаг, стала переходить на намеченное место. При этом она постоянно краем глаза следила за тем, не были ли спугнуты импалы. Наконец, она достигла своей цели. Переведя дух, Марша сгруппировалась и выпрыгнула из своего укрытия. Стадо грациозных импал тут же бросилось врассыпную вдоль реки и наверх обрывистых холмов. Марша побежала за намеченной целью, не давая ей возможности уйти вверх на холм. Импала стала делать грациозные прыжки, чтобы уйти от погони. Но в какой-то момент из-за своего укрытия выпрыгнул Дарий. Он сделал несколько прыжков и в полете последнего прыжка он слегка задел импалу за заднюю ногу и подбил её, хотя и промахнулся сразу. Но встав на лапы, он тут же развернулся и сделал максимальное ускорение, догнал импалу и сбил её с ног своим телом. Через несколько секунд все было кончено. Марша подбежала к Дарию:

- Ого! Это было красиво! Я и не думала, что ты способен на такой бег!

Но Дарий не ответил. Марша заметила, что что-то неладное происходит с ним. Дарий стоял неподвижно и шумно вдыхал воздух и медленно выдыхал его.

- Что с тобой! Ты в порядке!

- Все в порядке... Я просто... слишком... резво... взял старт... Сейчас... подожди...

Дарий потряс головой. Наконец, он стал дышать ровнее. Дарий посмотрел на Маршу и, заметив её выражение лица, спросил:

- Ты чего испугалась? Со мной все в порядке. Бери её и пошли на Скалу.

Дорогу домой они прошли молча. На Скале Марша поела и хотела было подойти к Дарию, но не смогла его застать. Дарий куда-то ушел. Тогда она поднялась на Скалу. Там была только Триша:

- Привет, Марша! Как охота с Дарием?

- Ты тоже в курсе? Нормально.

- Я видела импалу, что ты принесла. Хорошее мясо. Ты выбираешь удачные жертвы...

- Это Дарий. Он и поймал её. Он очень хороший охотник. Я не ожидала от него такой ловкости! Он быстр и очень силен!

- Внешность обманчива, не так ли Марша!

- Пожалуй.

Триша вздохнула и сказала:

- Марша, может мне казалось, но тогда, когда мы были в прайде Симбы, я считала, что мы – подруги. Нас многое объединяло...

- Да, Триша, я тоже так думала... – тихо ответила Марша.

- Мы все ещё подруги?

- Да. Только теперь ты – королева, а я...

- А ты – одна из лучших охотниц, которых я знаю. К тому же ты очень красивая. Послушай, если ты считаешь меня своей подругой, то мы можем поговорить откровенно? Я никому ничего не скажу, даже Шторму, если ты того пожелаешь...

Ни Триша ни Марша не знали, что Шторм в этот момент уже поднимался на Скалу, но не вошел в пещеру, услышав разговор Триши и Марши. Он просто стал слушать... Тем временем Триша продолжила:

- Ты знаешь, мы тут как одна большая семья и стараемся помогать друг другу...

- О, да! Я вижу, как Шторм помогает, например, Августу!

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Он подставил ему Элайшу для утешения его разбитого сердца!

- Не говори так! Он помог прежде всего Элайше! Она любит его!

- Да, она уже затащила его в кусты! Только он её не любит! Он любит Витани, сама же знаешь! То есть так он её любил, что через три дня забыл! Он и Элайшу так будет любить! Утешится и выбросит её на свалку!

- Почему ты так говоришь! Ты не знаешь Августа!

- Все они такие! Говорят ласковые слова, но им только удовольствие и нужно... А настоящей любви не существует! Или она очень редка! Я уже имела счастье в этом убедиться...

- Где! Ты же ни с кем не встречалась ни здесь ни в прайде Симбы!

- Не важно...

Триша подошла к Марше и положила ей лапу на плечо:

- Марша, пожалуйста, расскажи свою историю. Я вижу, ты сильно страдаешь из-за неё...

- Нет! Я уже забыла свое прошлое! И поставила крест на нем. Я больше никогда не стану жертвой соблазна снова!

- Но Марша, ты же не собираешься из-за одной неудачной любви остаться одной на всю жизнь!

- Нет, конечно! Я обязательно встречу своего льва, который будет не таким как все. Он будет их лучше. Он будет любить меня и никогда не бросит! Не променяет на другую или не разделит с другим! Он будет защищать меня! И ему я отдам всю свою любовь!

- Но как ты узнаешь его, ведь ты не доверяешь львам и сторонишься их!

- Потому что... – Марша запнулась и не знала, что ответить. Потом вдруг выпалила:

- Я узнаю его! Или... Лучше быть всю жизнь одной, чем стать жертвой, такой, как стала я!

- Какой! Расскажи!

- Нет! Я даже вспоминать не буду! Никогда! И ты не пытайся узнать это! Я все равно ничего не скажу!

- Неужели никто здесь тебе не нравится!

- Нет! Я думала, Шторм другой, он так красиво забрал тебя! А сейчас, познакомившись с ним поближе, я поняла, он такой же как все, ещё и хуже. Он взял себе вторую жену, иногда бьет своего сына, прикрываясь тренировками к какой-то сложной жизни, а ты почти весь день одна на Скале! Триша, я не хотела этого говорить, но если ты вызвала меня на откровенный разговор, то знай! Я не думаю, что он тебя любит! Когда любят – так не поступают! Он манипулирует тобой, Лизой, всеми... Решает глобальные задачи, словно он – Бог! Это опасно, ты можешь остаться одна и будешь страдать!

- Нет, Марша, нет! Шторм не такой! Он любит нас и предан нам! Нам всем, даже тебе! Он за каждого из здесь находящихся отдаст свою жизнь! Я так боюсь, что это может произойти... Но он искренне любит нас! Ну почему ты не веришь в искреннюю любовь!

В этот момент на Скале появился Шторм. Марша сразу умолкла и испуганно посмотрела на него. Триша тоже посмотрела на его выражение лица и поняла, что Шторм слышал все. В его глазах она прочитала гнев и решимость разобраться с Маршей. Она хотела что-то сказать, но Шторм остановил её властным жестом:

- Не надо, Триша! Марша, ты идешь за мной! Немедленно!

- Да, Ваше Величество... – тихо ответила Марша.

- Триша! Когда вернется Дарий, скажи, что я очень хочу с ним поговорить. Пусть ждет меня на Скале.

С этими словами Шторм резко развернулся и пошел вниз. Марша, опустив голову, пошла следом. Триша выбежала на площадку и крикнула:

- Шторм, прости её! Она сама не понимала, что говорила!

Но Шторм даже не обернулся. Он твердым шагом направился к западной границе. Марша пошла за ним.

Спустя полчаса на Скале появился Дарий. Он проводил маленьких учеников к месту их ночлега и, возвращаясь, увидел взволнованное лицо Триши:

- Что случилось!

- Дарий, я должна тебе сказать... Шторм просил тебя подождать... Господи, что я несу! Дарий, может, ты сможешь остановить Шторма!

- А что такое?

- Он собрался изгнать Маршу!

- Что! За что!

- За то, что она сказала мне сегодня. Я, дура, вызвала её на откровенный разговор, она сказала все, что думает... Она осуждает Шторма и думает, что он не любит нас!

- Она так сказала!

- Да. Она не верит в любовь! Но ей надо помочь, она что-то скрывает о своем прошлом, я хотела узнать что.

- А как Шторм узнал!

- Он слышал нас...

- О, Боже! Дура, я же её предупреждал! Куда они пошли?

- К западной границе...

Дарий немедленно побежал следом.

Шторм подвел Маршу к западному выходу и сел. Он посмотрел Марше в глаза и сказал:

- Марша! Это граница, через которую ты пришла! И я крайне разочарован тем фактом, что вынужден привести тебя сюда снова! Ты отличная охотница. Ты очень помогла нам. Но у нас есть свои принципы. Мы живем дружно, помогаем друг другу. Если кто страдает, мы утешаем, если кто любит, помогаем обрести счастье. Но ты не найдешь среди нас таких, кто бы не доверял вообще никому, кто бы держался особняком и таил свое прошлое! Я сам прошел через такие страдания, что и врагу не пожелаю... Ты все это знаешь! Ты была тогда, когда меня предал Симба, тогда, когда я уходил с Тришей! Как ты могла подумать, что я манипулирую ей! Я понимаю, меня многие осуждают за женитьбу на Лизе... Но никто и никогда не имеет права сказать, что я не люблю их, а только манипулирую ими! Никто! Потому что для меня они – это самое святое, что есть в моей жизни! Они и Симба – это смысл и цель моего существования на земле! А также наши дети – сегодняшние и будущие! И ради каждого из них я готов на все! И они знают это и помогают мне выполнять мою нелегкую миссию! Поэтому я дерусь с Айзеком как настоящий гладиатор. Я учу его и тренирую не так как других, потому что он сам, а не только я, хочет заменить меня!

- Простите меня, Ваше Величество, я не хотела никого обидеть, я просто высказала Трише свое мнение... Я думала, вы не наказываете за свободомыслие...

- Свободомыслие? Нет, за это нельзя наказывать. Каждый волен думать и говорить, что считает нужным и правильным. Но за свои слова надо отвечать! Ведь слово ранит не хуже когтей! Я не наказываю тебя за то, что ты сказала Трише обо мне и вообще! Проблема в том, что твое тотальное неверие, особенно в любовь, для нас неприемлемо. Потому что любовь и доверие – это то, что всех нас здесь объединяет! И если ты не веришь в любовь, ты не веришь всем нам! Как же ты можешь жить тогда среди нас!

- Это неправда, что я не доверяю никому! Я доверяю Трише и другим... Это Дарий настроил вас против меня! Он не может простить мне, что я не поддаюсь его соблазну! Мы даже дрались, он бил меня! А теперь настроил против меня вас и ещё все время унижает! Меня некому защитить, поэтому я часто ухожу одна...

- Я знаю! Я знаю, куда ты ходишь, Марша. Но ты ошибаешься. Дарий и слова плохого против тебя не сказал. Ни разу за все время. Даже о вашей стычке в пути сюда, хотя я сразу обо всем догадался. И ты его первая ударила, потому что я знаю Дария. Он никогда не нападает первым! Никогда! Меня никто против тебя не настраивал, просто я все время наблюдал за тобой. Я видел, как вы нередко ссорились, когда были вместе. Я специально поставил вас вместе, чтобы вы помирились, может быть преодолели свои страхи и прошлое... Я ведь многое вижу, многое понимаю, даже если вы молчите. Но сейчас настал момент истины. И ты должна, наконец, раскрыть свою тайну! Я должен знать твое прошлое! Я должен знать, что так мучает тебя, чтобы помочь не только тебе, но и кое-кому ещё.

- Я не могу этого сделать!

- Почему?

- Не могу и всё!

- Марша, ты хочешь тут остаться? Только честно!

- Да...

- Тогда ты должна все рассказать мне. Я сомневаюсь, что ты давала кому-то слово молчать, но если это так, то и я тоже дам слово молчать. Однако пришло время узнать правду. И я её узнаю, от тебя или нет, не важно. Только если ты не подчинишься мне сейчас, я выгоню тебя за то, что ты не слушаешься приказов своего короля. Это уже серьезный проступок, угрожающий авторитету моей власти. Ты меня поняла!

Марша задрожала, на её глаза навернулись слезы. В этот момент появился Дарий. Он выбежал на поляну и встал между ним и Маршей:

- Шторм, брат, ты не должен её трогать! Она сказала глупость, она раскаивается, она больше не будет...

- Дарий, брат, это не было глупостью, это её вера! И я хочу знать её прошлое. Если она ослушается моего приказа, то я выгоню её.

- Нет! Ты не можешь её выгнать! Ты убьешь её этим!

- Что ты говоришь!

- Она боится быть одна. Она не выживет там одна. Она не найдет дороги назад и погибнет! Шторм, не отдавай ей такого приказа! Ты же не убьешь её!

- Дарий, послушай меня! Я не думаю, что такая охотница как Марша не сможет выжить по пути назад...

- Ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы она охотилась в одиночку! Этого не было ни разу! Она хорошо охотится в группе!

- Она сможет сделать это и одна.

- Шторм, мы не о том спорим. Ты меня не слушаешь! Я говорю, что она жутко боится настоящего одиночества! Марша тут уходит, чтобы побыть наедине, но знает, что кто-то рядом. Она чувствует защиту здесь... А там этого не будет. Страх убьет её!

Марша стояла, будучи не в состоянии сказать ни слова. Дарий вступился за неё! Дарий убеждал брата всеми силами не выгонять её и оставить в прайде. Он понимал её очень хорошо. Но как?

Тем временем Шторм явно проявлял признаки раздражения. Он стал нервно прохаживаться перед Дарием и Маршей.

- Так. И что ты предлагаешь? Оставить все как есть! Ты знаешь, что она говорила? Ты слышал это!

- Нет, я не слышал, но догадываюсь... Брат, пусть её тайна останется с ней! Если её прошлое слишком болезненно для неё, если в этом прошлом есть что-то, что заставляет её молчать, пусть так и будет. Это её жизнь, и мы не имеем права требовать от неё раскрыть все тайны или выгнать за её отказ сделать это!

- Я выгоню её за неподчинение мне, королю.

- Но ты отдаешь ей приказ, который она не может выполнить! Зачем ты это делаешь!

Наконец, Шторм не выдержал:

- Потому что я хочу помочь вам! Потому что я не слеп и вижу, что происходит между вами! Ты думаешь, Дарий, я не знаю, куда ходит Марша! Я знаю это! Я знаю, что она то убегает, чтобы побыть в одиночестве, то следует за тобой и наблюдает в кустах, как ты ведешь уроки с детьми! Я знаю, что каждый раз, когда вы вместе, то обязательно вступаете в словесную перепалку друг с другом! Весь мой Прайдлэнд слышал ваши ссоры из-за того, что Марша словно ревнует тебя, а ты издеваешься над её замкнутостью и одиночеством! Я вижу как тема любви, семьи очень болезненна для неё, а ты словно сыплешь ей соль на рану, делаешь ещё больнее! Зачем! Я поставил вас вместе в одну пару, чтобы вы разобрались в себе, перестали скрывать то, что другим уже очевидно! Вы любите друг друга! Ты же поэтому её сейчас защищаешь передо мной! Ты любишь её! Ты сам бегаешь за ней, следуешь к месту её одиночества, когда она там! И ты сильно изменился. Я помню, когда я был учителем в Долине, а ты молодым львом, только начинающим эту карьеру, то ты не пропускал ни одного молоденького хвоста с приличной мордашкой! Сколько твоих детей бегает по Долине! Ты до сих пор не женат! А здесь я тебя не узнаю! У меня в прайде три молоденькие львицы, дочери Лизы, а ты даже не обращаешь на них внимания! А ведь ещё пару месяцев назад ты бы ни за что не пропустил бы их мимо себя, причем всех троих! И кроме того, сейчас ты так серьезно относишься к вопросам брака и семьи! Дарий, тебе уже давно надо было все расставить по местам! Давай, скажи ей про свои чувства! Скажи: «Марша, я люблю тебя!». Скажи ей это сейчас!

Дарий повернулся к Марше:

- Марша, я действительно люблю тебя... С той минуты, как мы познакомились, я только и думаю о тебе. Ты для меня значишь все! Я давно иду за тобой... Прости, что я обижал тебя! Я просто не мог сдержаться, хотел дать тебе хоть намек на свои чувства... Я знаю, это звучит глупо, но впервые я так сильно люблю, я даже боялся тебе признаться в этом! Я боялся твоего отказа... Я знаю, что кто-то сильно обидел тебя в прошлом, предал твою любовь! Но я клянусь, я никогда не брошу тебя! Ты моя единственная любовь! На всю жизнь. Я хочу, чтобы ты стала моей женой... Прошу, поверь мне, я не могу жить без тебя! Я сделаю для тебя все, что ты захочешь! Только будь со мной!

Марша была оглушена потоком нахлынувших чувств. В ней боролись два чувства: неверие и любовь. Марша поняла, что любит Дария и именно он держит её здесь! Она хочет его видеть, хочет его слышать и ощущать его запах! Сколько раз он снился ей, сколько раз она думала о нем в своем убежище и плакала от боли, сжимавшей её сердце! Но поверить ему! Ведь он – бабник, она знала это! Сам Рамзес открыто признавал это, да и Шторм только что сказал об этом! Ну и что, что Дарий ведет себя сейчас по-другому? Ведь тогда её тоже предупреждали, но она свято верила Мубару, ведь он тоже вел себя по-другому с ней... А если с ней снова произойдет тоже, что и тогда? Марша знала, тогда она уж точно найдет свою смерть в пустыне... Ведь именно её она искала четыре года назад во Внешних Землях, а нашла прайд Симбы...

Марша почувствовала, что теряет голову. В глазах потемнело, её сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Не в силах сказать ни слова, Марша стала отступать и трясти головой, пытаясь прояснить сознание. Ей вдруг сильно захотелось убежать, чтобы побыть одной и придти в себя после такого взрыва чувств...

Между тем Шторм продолжал:

- Видишь, брат, даже сейчас она не верит! Любит, а не верит! Прошлое прочно держит её! Я понял это сегодня, когда услышал её разговор с Тришей. Я понял, что если она не раскроет тайну своего прошлого, если она не расстанется с ним, то разобьет твое сердце окончательно! Я не могу допустить, чтобы это произошло с тобой! Кто угодно, только не ты! Я готов даже на то, чтобы выгнать её и пусть Бог хранит её в своей опеке, лишь бы ты не страдал! Ты не должен пережить то, что когда-то переживал я... Она не стоит того... Дарий!

Пронзительный крик Шторма разом привел Маршу в чувство. Она увидела как Дарий вдруг захрипел, его глаза стали закатываться, из пасти пошла пена. Дарий стал заваливаться на бок. Шторм подскочил к нему и, обхватив лапами за шею, положил его на траву. Потом перевернул на спину и приложил ухо к его груди. Снова вскочив, Шторм стал прыгать на его груди прямыми передними лапами, стоя на земле на задних. Он ударял передними лапами в грудь Дария несколько раз, потом прислушивался к его груди и повторял удары снова. Вспомнив события на охоте, Марша испуганно подошла поближе. Дарий лежал безжизненным. Страшная догадка пронзила её мозг. «НЕТ!» - пронеслось в её голове. Марша разом забыла свое неверие. Сейчас только одно было в её голове: Дарий... Шторм со слезами продолжал ударять его в грудь. Внезапно Дарий кашлянул раз, потом закашлялся. Шторм тут же стал лизать его лицо:

- Дыши, брат, дыши... Давай, дыши, слышишь! Не смей оставлять меня сейчас! Ты нужен мне, брат мой, ты еще многое должен сделать... Кто так сможет учить детей как ты!

Дарий дышал неровно, его дыхание было шумным и прерывистым. Он лежал с полузакрытыми глазами. Его губы что-то шептали. Шторм прислушался:

- Брат... оставь... её... не... трогай... Прошу... тебя... Она... хорошая...

- Тише, брат, тише, ничего не говори! – Шторм говорил успокаивающе, но по его щекам текли слезы: - Все хорошо, все в порядке... Никому ничего не будет... Отдохни, не думай сейчас о ней. Пусть твое сердце успокоится! Думай о приятном, вспомни нашу молодость... Сколько было девочек у тебя, я всегда завидовал твоей жизненной силе и способности привлечь к себе любую львицу... А помнишь историю с Эли и Мубаром! Как мы искали Эли? Ты тогда был вообще молодым, всего два с половиной года... Это было не так давно, всего четыре года назад... Ты тогда сказал её отцу, Алексу, что сможешь утешить её. Ты сказал, что женишься на ней! Ты тогда так серьезно относился к этому... Ты её видел всего два раза до того, она так тебе нравилась! Жаль, что мы её так и не нашли...

- НЕЕЕЕТ! – дикий вопль Марши разорвал тишину. Она подскочила к Дарию и обняла его за шею:

- Ты нашел меня, любимый! Это я – твоя Эли! Не бросай меня, я люблю тебя, ты слышишь меня! Прошу тебя, стань моим мужем!

Дыхание Дария стало ровнее. Он слабо улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. Дарий заснул.

Марша со слезами бросилась к Шторму и легла перед ним. Все её тело содрогалось от рыданий. Шторм дотронулся до неё:

- Эли? Это действительно ты!

Марша только кивнула.

- О, Боже... – тихо произнес Шторм. Он вспомнил эту историю.

Это началось чуть более четырех лет назад. В Долине Прайдов, где он был учителем тогда, однажды к нему пришел лев:

- Шторм, можно вас на два слова...

Шторм только что закончил уроки и проводил учеников вместе с их родителями:

- Да. Слушаю вас.

- Меня зовут Алекс. Я – член Совета Долины.

- Чем могу помочь вам?

- У меня к вам очень деликатное и строго секретное дело личного характера. Я знаю, что Ваше слово ценится очень высоко, Вы – очень надежный лев. Я прошу Вас дать мне сейчас слово, что вы никому не расскажете о моей просьбе, даже если откажетесь её выполнить! От этого зависит судьба одной молодой особы, я боюсь, что она может совершить много глупостей, если узнает о ней...

- Вы хотите что сделать за её спиной! Моими лапами!

- Да. Только не подумайте ничего плохого! Это все для её же пользы! Вы поймете меня, когда узнаете в чем дело.

- Ну хорошо, я даю слово! Но помните, что если вы попросите что-то незаконное или опасное для неё, то я вынужден буду предупредить эту особу. Таково условие. Вы согласны?

- Да. Мне нечего терять.

- Итак, давайте по существу дела. Что вы хотите?

- У меня есть дочь, Эли. Ей только что исполнилось два года. Я и моя жена Урбина, желаем ей счастья. Эли очень красива. Вы можете сами в этом убедиться. Она стоит у подножия вашего холма...

Шторм посмотрел вниз. Там стояла молодая львица, с интересом озиравшаяся вокруг.

- Я сказал ей, что зашел к Вам по очень важному вопросу. Королевской важности. Она не видит вас, не бойтесь.

- Я вижу. Она действительно очень красива. Дальше что?

- Скоро у нас будут выборы главы Совета Прайдов. Моя кандидатура имеет большой шанс на победу. И поэтому я должен быть очень осторожным. Моя дочь недавно стала встречаться с одним львом, по имени Мубар, она сильно полюбила его. Первая любовь! Это так сильно! К тому же она только что стала совершеннолетней – отпраздновала два года...

- И вы опасаетесь, что Мубар – плохая компания? Или что?

- Я опасаюсь, что этот Мубар имеет какие-то скрытые мотивы и хочу знать, не пытается ли он использовать мою дочь. Мубар – искусный обольститель, он много раз прибегал к хитрости, чтобы решить свои проблемы. К тому же он в три раза старше её сейчас, ему – шесть лет! До недавнего времени его малолетки не интересовали...

- Так может это любовь! Разве плохой Мубар не может исправиться и полюбить прекрасную Эли! Он её обижает?

- Нет, что Вы! При всех он её просто боготворит, говорит только о ней! Она просто без ума от него!

- Так что же Вы хотите?

- Выяснить, искренен ли он. Если он её любит, я сам первым благословлю их брак на долгую жизнь! Но если он её обманывает... Я должен знать это и если что, предупредить её!

- Алекс, разрешите быть откровенным. Если даже он и обманывает её, Эли не поверит никому и ничему, пока сама не убедится в обмане. А убедится она в этом только, если он её бросит. Другим фактам она просто не поверит, тем более словам. Вы же сами сказали, она безумно влюблена! Значит трудно рассчитывать на её разум...

- И все же. Если тут обман, надо попытаться спасти Эли от горечи разочарования. Вы согласны мне помочь? Я никогда этого не забуду.

- Хорошо. Я наведу справки о Мубаре. Постараюсь узнать всё, что смогу.

Шторм месяц наблюдал за Мубаром. Он выяснил, что Мубар обманывает Эли. Мубар встречался ещё и с другой львицей. Однажды Шторм подслушал их разговор, из которого следовало, что Мубар хочет с помощью Эли добиться места в Совете Прайдов. Если Алекс станет главой Совета, то его зять сможет стать его членом.

Шторм все это рассказал Алексу. Алекс попытался образумить дочь, но ничего не вышло. Эли поссорилась с отцом и матерью. Тогда Алекс встретился с Мубаром и все выложил ему начистоту. Припертый к стенке, Мубар заявил, что Эли сама навязалась к нему, и что он встречался с ней лишь из-за уважения к Алексу. Он не хотел её расстраивать тем, что никогда не любил, а просто жалел её и подыгрывал её любви в надежде, что она сама забудет его. Об этом стало быстро известно всем. Мубар быстро стал всем рассказывать об Эли, когда понял, что место члена Совета ему не светит и надо выкручиваться из этой неприятной истории. Он смеялся над Эли и вместе с ним смеялась почти половина всей Долины. Эли стала объектом грязных шуток и насмешек. Когда Алекс попытался разобраться в том потоке грязи, который вылили на его дочь, то упустил время. Он не дал ей утешения и не смог защитить её сразу, не поверив ей до конца. Не выдержав позора, Эли сбежала из дома. Но в тот момент, когда она сбежала из дома, стала известна правда. Мубар отказался жениться на второй львице, потому что она была беременна. Тогда она все рассказала публично. Но было уже поздно... Шторм помнил тот день. К нему на холм прибежал Алекс:

- Шторм, беда! Эли сбежала из дома!

- Как сбежала! Почему!

- Это я, старый дурак, не поверил ей сразу! Ты же знаешь, мы были в натянутых отношениях. Вот и сейчас, вместо того, чтобы сразу поверить ей, я на мгновение усомнился в её чистоте! Как я мог так поступить!

- И что!

- Ночью она ушла... Урбина просто в отчаянии! Помоги мне её найти!

- А ты искал уже её!

- Да. Мы смотрели во всех закоулках нашей земли. Я послал гонцов к соседям. Но никто её не видел...

- Да, Алекс. Ситуация... Кстати, сегодня утром я слышал одну интересную новость. Подруга Мубара сбежала от него и готова дать показания против него. Она сейчас прячется у Тео.

- Правда! Я должен с ней переговорить немедленно!

- Хорошо. Иди к Тео, он тебя проводит. А за Эли не беспокойся, я найду её.

- Мы найдем, - сказал подошедший Дарий: - Я тоже приму участие в поисках.

- А ты чего, брат? Я и сам справлюсь.

- А я, может, на ней жениться хочу! А что! Я видел её пару раз. Такая, блин, красавица, что просто дух захватывает! Я её найду первым, утешу и в жены возьму!

- Познакомьтесь, Алекс. – притворно торжественным голосом сказал Шторм: - Это мой брат Дарий, ваш будущий зять!

Эли искали везде, Алекс объявил о награде за её поимку. Но Эли нигде не было. Шторм искал её вместе с Дарием почти год, до самого своего ухода. Но так и не нашел.

А сейчас Эли лежала перед ним под именем Марши. И Шторм понял, что Эли ушла во Внешние Земли, чтобы найти смерть. Она пришла в Прайдлэнд Муфасы, где тогда правил Шрам, готовясь уже встретить её. Но её встретила там Триша и другие львицы из прайда Муфасы. Они спасли её. Она и осталась там под именем Марши.

Шторм нежно погладил Эли по голове и тихо сказал:

- Перестань, Эли. Встань.

Эли повиновалась.

- Зачем ты ушла из дома? Ведь правда была на твоей стороне?

- Но меня никто не слушал!

- Правда вскрылась на следующий день после твоего побега. И Мубар понес наказание – от него отвернулись все. Он вскоре исчез из Долины. Говорят, его кто-то за что-то убил, у него накопилось много долгов, по которым он должен был заплатить свое жизнью...

Эли немного успокоилась:

- Мне все равно. Что с Дарием? И откуда ты знаешь мою историю? Когда Дарий видел меня там, в Долине?

- Когда Алекс навещал с тобой нашу школу. Ты обычно оставалась у подножия холма...

- Какого холма?

- Холма у водопоя буйволов в земле Тео... Тео – мой брат. Теперь вспомнила!

- Нет. Мой папа никогда не говорил, с кем он встречается. Такая секретность...

- Может быть... Но когда ты пропала, он пришел к нам с просьбой о помощи. Я видел тебя всего раз, Дарий – раза два, ведь он тоже редко присутствовал при наших разговорах... Ты просто не обращала на него внимания. Мы искали тебя. Кроме того, это я первым узнал об обмане Мубара. Я предупредил твоего отца!

- Ты! То есть, простите, Ваше Величество, Вы...

- Забудь «Вы». Жена моего брата может звать меня по имени и на «ты».

- Так что с Дарием!

- Марша или... Господи, как тебя звать-то сейчас? Эли!

- Эли...

- Эли, то, что я тебе скажу, это наша с Дарием тайна. У Дария слабое сердце. Об этом знаю сейчас только я и Дарий. Даже наш папа не в курсе. Его мама не хотела, чтобы Рамзес знал об этом. Не знаю, почему... Видимо, не хотела портить нашу родословную. Тем более Дария... Это обнаружилось, когда Дарию исполнился год. Я тогда только вернулся из пустыни аутсайдеров. Я стал заниматься с братом и однажды он вот так же захрипел и упал после долгой пробежки... Я тогда спас его, сделав то, что и сейчас. Я научился этому у аутсайдеров, они так приводят в чувство своих бойцов, если им становится плохо, они теряют сознание или ещё чего. И тогда я узнал от Мелиссы, матери Дария, что с ним...

Шторм некоторое время помолчал, потом продолжил тихим и задумчивым голосом:

- Дарий, наверное, потому такой жизнерадостный, что жизнь наградила его большим, но слабым сердцем... Он живет так, словно наслаждается жизнью! Я завидовал ему! Он плевал на все проблемы, для него они, как правило, яйца выеденного не стоили! И знаешь, в большинстве случаев он был прав! Он никогда не ссорился по-крупному, он умеет сглаживать любые конфликты... Если надо – отступит, не полезет на рожон. И все равно своего добьется. Пусть и не прямым путем и почти всегда – без применения силы. Я очень люблю Дария как брата и не допущу, чтобы с ним что-либо случилось! Я всегда защищал его, когда был рядом! Даже от нашего отца! Я-то понимаю, почему он стал бабником! Это его стремление найти такую жену, которая станет для него надежной опорой в жизни, не доставит ему страданий и с которой у них будет большая и сильная любовь. А пока такую не нашел, развлекался и наслаждался жизнью как мог! Я его за это не осуждал, хотя другие – да! А сейчас... Когда он проснется, вы поженитесь немедленно! И запомни, Эли! Я за своего брата, если с ним по твоей вине что-либо случится, тебе глотку перегрызу! Это не угроза, это предупреждение!

- Я сама за него теперь кому хочешь глотку перегрызу! Даже тебе! Это тоже предупреждение!

Эли подошла к Дарию и легла рядом. Она уже не плакала. Её лицо было очень серьезным:

- Скажи, у него была ещё какая-нибудь львица? Вроде Лизы в твоем случае?

- Да нет, постоянной львицы до сих пор не было. Впрочем, я три года не видел брата, сведения о нем мне добывал и приносил Макс. Так что однозначно сказать не могу. А что, боишься, что кто-то будет предъявлять претензии к нему!

- Я его ни с кем делить не собираюсь!

- У него могут быть дети от других львиц...

- Ну и что! Детей признаем, вторую жену – никогда!

В этот момент Дарий проснулся и сел:

- Что-то я себя неважно чувствую... Какая-то усталость.

- Все в порядке, брат. – подошел Шторм: - Все уже прошло...

- Да, что-то сердце прихватило... Где Марша!

- Я здесь, любимый, - Марша села рядом с ним и обняла его за шею: - И зови меня Эли. Это мое настоящее имя.

- Эли!

- Да, брат, Эли, дочь Алекса. Та самая, на которой ты когда-то хотел жениться. Вот она, перед тобой. Ты нашел её первым в прайде Симбы! Теперь ты выполнишь свое обещание!

- Конечно! – Дарий слабо улыбнулся: - Эли...!

- Дарий...!

Эли нежно поцеловала Дария и потерлась о его мягкую гриву. Шторм помолчал несколько минут, потом продолжил серьёзным голосом:

- Значит так, Дарий! Тебя я тоже предупреждаю! Если будешь мне обижать Эли, я с тобой разберусь по-настоящему! И не посмотрю, что ты мой брат!

- Не волнуйся, брат, я её в обиду никому не дам, даже тебе! Я тебя тоже предупреждаю!

- Что-то мне сегодня много предупреждений дают! – с притворным недовольством сказал Шторм: - Так, а теперь серьезно. Эли, ты должна будешь все рассказать публично. Я имею в виду твою историю с Мубаром. Это необходимо сделать для расставания с прошлым. Ведь теперь тебе ничего не мешает это сделать!

- Нет, Шторм. Я сделаю это. Я всем расскажу, что со мной было, и как Дарий меня нашел. Всем!

- Вы – муж и жена с сегодняшнего дня! Но свадебную церемонию мы проведем позже, когда придут гости – Алекс и Урбина. Без них свадьба не будет полноценной. Да и ты должна будешь с ними поговорить.

- Да, Шторм...

- А о том, что ты сегодня узнала о Дарии, ты будешь молчать. Только Дарий может решить, кому говорить, а кому – нет. Я и так нарушил обещание молчать, сказав все тебе, но сделал это потому, что ты и так всё видела, к тому же теперь жена и должна знать о Дарии все. Ты простишь меня, брат, за то, что я сделал!

- Конечно, Шторм! Ты поступил правильно. Я не в обиде на тебя.

Солнце уже почти скрылось за горизонтом, когда Шторм с Дарием и Эли вернулись на Скалу. Там их уже ждали почти все.

Эли рассказала свою историю. После этого Шторм объявил их мужем и женой. Потом они вдвоем спустились и пошли в сторону реки навстречу сумеркам. Глядя на них, со Скалы ушли Кейси и Витани, Август и Элайша.

Шторм молча стоял на площадке и смотрел, как три влюбленные пары уходят к реке. Их шерсть переливалась золотом в лучах заката, а тени становились длиннее. Они шли пара за парой, но внимания на это обращали. Они смотрели только вперед и друг на друга...

Рядом со Штормом стояли Лиза и Триша. Триша и Лиза тихо смахивали слезы со своих глаз.

- Сегодня один из самых счастливых дней в нашей жизни! – сказал Шторм: - Сегодня родились три новые крепкие семьи...

- Ты их создал, Шторм! Ты соединил эти сердца!

- Нет, Лиза! Я лишь помог им встретиться и осознать, что им нужно в этой жизни. Они прошли хорошую школу жизни, были в разлуке или неведении... А воссоединила их сердца любовь! Только она способна на такое чудо...


	4. Chapter 4 White Storm The New Life

**ЧАСТЬ 4. БЕЛЫЙ ШТОРМ – НОВАЯ ЖИЗНЬ.**

**Муфаса: **Сынок, доволен я...

**Муфаса: **Мы – семья.

**Шторм: **Думаю, что достаточно крови. Слишком много её в последнее время льется...

**Шторм:** Мы учим добру, прощению, морали так далее, но все это нарушается, как только бывший ученик понимает, что можно и нужно действовать по-другому... С позиции силы. Что можно и убивать своих врагов, причем не в честных поединках, а из засады, чужими лапами. А добро, прощение – это для наших друзей. Но враг может стать другом, а друг – врагом. И тогда ты попадаешь в круг, выходов из которого только два: или ты убиваешь дальше до конца, надеясь, что перебьешь врагов раньше, чем появятся новые, или выходишь из борьбы, перестаешь убивать. И при этом неважно, что подумают о тебе другие...

Глава 23. Свадебный день.

На следующий день вечером Шторм позвал Эли в сторону, когда она вернулась с Дарием на Скалу:

- Извини, что спрашиваю... Как Дарий?

- Все в порядке.

- Я просто хотел предупредить тебя. Дарию вредны сильные переживания. Ты прости меня. Я не хотел портить вам вечер напоминанием о неприятном том разговоре, но должен тебе сказать, что истинная причина, почему я хотел выгнать тебя, это именно Дарий. Я хотел оградить его от острых переживаний... Я видел, что его любовь творила с его сердцем и понял, что если ничего не предпринять, то может произойти непоправимое... Вчера он был на грани... Ты прости меня, Эли...

- Не надо, Шторм. Ты поступил правильно... Ты спасал брата, как я могу винить тебя. На твоем месте я поступила бы также. И это я должна просить у тебя прощения за те оскорбительные для тебя слова, что я наговорила. Теперь я понимаю, как счастлива Триша и Лиза с тобой! Я так счастлива сейчас! Дарий – это все, что мне нужно! Спасибо тебе, Шторм! Вчера ты спас и меня! Если бы не твои действия, я никогда бы не освободилась от Мубара...

- У меня для тебя новость! Вчера, как только вы ушли, я тут же отправил Макса с посланием к Алексу. Я просил его лететь как можно быстрее... Он только что вернулся. Алекс и Урбина, а также Траян будут у нас через три дня! Они просто раньше не могут. Так что через три дня вы сможете пожениться как положено, с большой церемонией! С твоими родителями! Мои и Дария сестры также придут. Так что готовься, невеста! Завидую Дарию. Это как же ты была прекрасной тогда, что все львицы в прайде Симбы ошиблись в твоем возрасте! Они-то думали, что ты пришла несовершеннолетней! Что тебе сейчас лет пять! А тебе ведь на целый год больше!

- Спасибо, Шторм! – Эли нежно коснулась носом его гривы: - Я этого никогда не забуду!

- Так, ты что тут делаешь с моей женой! – загремел голос подошедшего Дария.

- Это дружеский поцелуй! – ответила Эли.

- А мое разрешение есть? – шутливо спросил Дарий: - Какие новости?

- Свадьба через три дня! – ответила Эли

- Круто! И Алекс придет?

- Ага. Та самая хитрая гиена, как ты его мне однажды назвал. И теперь ты её будешь называть папой!

- Ты моего папу назвал хитрой гиеной! – Эли притворилась возмущенной: - Ты прав, он такой, ха-ха-ха!

Все вместе, улыбаясь, пошли на Скалу. Там их ждал новый сюрприз. К Шторму подошел Август:

- Учитель Шторм, я прошу Вашего разрешения на нашу с Элайшей свадьбу!

- И ты хочешь сейчас жениться! Но ты ведь близко знаком с ней всего несколько дней...

- Я люблю её! Она любит меня!

- Ты уверен! Одна ночь ещё ничего не доказывает.

- Это не первая наша ночь...

- Это правда, брат, Элайша его ещё вчера совратила. Мы видели их по пути на охоту. Я думал, она слишком торопится.

Август смутился. Шторм ласково сказал:

- Август! Элайша для меня словно дочь родная. Я знаю, она любит тебя очень давно и очень серьёзно! Но я хочу быть уверен, что с ней ничего не случится плохого. Я хочу быть уверен, что она будет счастлива с тобой! Ты уверен, что именно любишь её, а не испытываешь страсть и желание забыться в её объятиях!

- Да, уверен. – тихо, но твердо и решительно сказал Август.

- И ты готов взять её к себе, заботиться о ней, быть ей верным спутником жизни до конца дней! Ты готов поклясться мне, что никогда не допустишь, чтобы Элайша страдала, став твоей женой! Я серьёзно спрашиваю, ведь смотри, у Элайши есть братья – Кейси и Айзек.

- Да, готов.

- Три дня.

- Что!

- Через три дня ты принесешь мне эту клятву в присутствии всех, в том числе Алекса и Траяна. Они будут присматривать за тобой первое время после возвращения. И если что, Элайша сможет обратиться к ним за помощью. Так что подумай! Особенно учти, что тебе придется помочь ей адаптироваться в новом прайде. Ты должен будешь защитить её в том числе и от своих собственных львиц, если они будут против Элайши!

- Я понимаю... Я готов!

- Хорошо. Иди. Элайша будет готова в качестве твоей невесты.

В этот момент подошли Кейси и Витани.

- Папа, - начала Витани: - Кейси и я тоже хотим пожениться! Я слышала, о чем разговор! Если Август женится, то и нам пора. Ты обещал!

- Три дня... – устало сказал Шторм: - Через три дня у нас будут три свадьбы! Лиза, Триша идите сюда!

Лиза и Триша появились на площадке.

- Лиза! Через три дня будут три свадьбы. Ты займешься Элайшей. Подготовь её к церемонии. Ты, Триша, подготовь Витани! И обе, займитесь Эли! Она тоже должна быть готова к свадьбе. Так, нам понадобится больше мяса. Август, Кейси, Айзек и я будем охотиться вместо вас. Ты, Дарий, возьмешь всю школу пока на себя. Я помогу тебе как только освобожусь.

- А можно я после обеда буду с ним охотиться? Как вчера!

- Можно, Эли! Можно!

- Спасибо, Шторм!

- Шторм, а как же Рамзес и Кову! Ты пригласил их!

- Я послал им вестника. Надеюсь, они успеют. Если что, подождем один день. Я также позвал Рафики. Всё. Все свободны.

Три дня на Скале царила предпраздничная суматоха. Эли, Элайша и Витани слушали внимательно Лизу и Тришу. Они внутренне готовились принести свой обет верности и постоянно повторяли его про себя, чтобы не сбиться на церемонии. Потом каждая долго приводила свою шерсть в порядок. Они купались в реке, смывая быстро всю грязь с шерсти, и потом долгими часами методично вылизывали её, сидя или лежа на открытой площадке Скалы. К концу третьего дня их шерсть блестела как отполированная.

Кроме того, необходимо было заготовить запас цветов, чтобы устлать ими путь для молодоженов к трону, где Шторм их поженит церемониально. Этим занималась каждая свободная львица. Она приносила цветы и складировала их на Скале.

Накануне прилетел обратно вестник. Рамзес, Рафики и Кову уже спешили к Шторму.

Утром третьего дня Шторм встречал уже первых гостей. Когда Урбина вышла из пещеры, то первым делом подбежала к Шторму и без приветствия взволнованным голосом спросила:

- Где она! Где Эли!

- Здравствуй, Урбина. Я тоже рад тебя видеть! Эли не смогла прийти, встретить. Она сейчас очень взволнована, готовится к церемонии. Я провожу вас.

- Прости её за нетерпеливое поведение. – сказал подошедший сзади Алекс: - Твое известие перевернуло все вверх лапами. Урбина словно с ума сошла, когда узнала, что Эли жива, да ещё выходит замуж... Ну, здравствуй, Шторм! Здравствуй снова! Спасибо тебе и Дарию за Эли!

Шторм и Алекс обнялись. Потом Шторм повел их на Скалу. По дороге Шторм сказал:

- Ты знаешь, Алекс, свадьбу придется перенести на завтра. Мой отец и сын запаздывают, сегодня не придут. Я посылал Макса, он встретил их в пути. Они идут вместе с женами, Киара, моя невестка, беременна, и поэтому они не сильно спешат...

- Траян тоже придет ближе к вечеру. И он не один, Шторм...

- Кто с ним ещё?

- Это сюрприз.

- Сюрприз! Я буду знать о нем заранее. Увы, Алекс, но после нападения Квинта я контролирую все подходы к Прайдлэнду. И мышь не проскочит...

- Ну все равно, придут те, кого ты ещё не ждешь.

Когда они подошли к Скале, Эли уже бежала им навстречу. Урбина сорвалась с места, когда увидела её, подбежала к ней и с воплем радости обняла её. Обе плакали:

- МАМА!

- Эли! Доченька!

Некоторое время они стояли, обнимались и плакали. Потом Эли, смахнув слезы, подошла к Алексу:

- Папа...

- Эли...

- Прости, папа... Я виновата перед тобой и мамой... Прости, что не поверила и сбежала!

- Ты тоже прости меня, что я не сразу поверил тебе! – сказал Алекс: - Все. Давай подведем черту под этой темной историей и начнем все сначала. Дарий – это очень хороший выбор, ты будешь с ним очень счастлива! Ты его очень сильно любишь!

- Да, папа, очень сильно.

- Он тебя тоже?

- Да.

- Тогда благословляю тебя. Ты позволишь мне подвести тебя на церемонии?

- Конечно, папа!

- Спасибо, тебе...

- Так, пора идти на Скалу, – сказал Шторм: - Нас уже ждут...

Вечером на закате Шторм снова встречал гостей. На этот раз он был взволнован ещё больше. Вместе с ним гостей встречал Айзек. Первым из пещеры вышел Траян, за ним Антуанетта, потом появились Тео, Карл и остальные сестры Шторма.

- О, Боже, неужели! – прошептал Шторм: - Вся семья будет на свадьбе! Эх, если бы только ещё и Нала пришла! Тогда все будут в полном сборе!

Траян подошел к Шторму и поздоровался с ним:

- Привет! Ну, что, видишь, кого я привел с собой? Рад!

- Ну ты молодец! Собрал-таки нас всех вместе!

- Ещё бы! Повод то какой! Давний бабник Дарий женится!

- Тише ты! Дарий уже другой. Так что про прошлые его похождения даже не вспоминай!

- Эли будет ревновать!

- Не будет. Но не надо ей сыпать соль на рану. Из-за одного бабника она уже пострадала... Поэтому не стоит ей напоминать о бабниках вообще.

- А у меня ещё один сюрприз!

В этот момент сестры расступились, и Шторм увидел ещё одну львицу, которая стояла и смотрела на него мокрыми от слез глазами. Шторм не сказал ни слова, потом сорвался с места, подскочил к ней и стал нежно тереться о её шею, приговаривая: «Прости, мама... Прости!» Лиза положила на его голову лапу и нежно погладила: «Айзек, мой маленький Айзек...». Потом Шторм встал и смахнув лапой слезу, повернулся к гостям. Его приемная мать Лиза, всегда звавшая Шторма его первым именем Айзек и которую Шторм всегда называл мамой или второй мамой, стояла рядом и смотрела на сына Шторма Айзека:

- А это и есть твой сын Айзек! Он очень похож на тебя.

- Да. Ну что же, Айзек, позволь познакомить тебя с твоими дядями и тетями... Но сперва я представляю тебе мою вторую маму – Лизу. Я рассказывал тебе о ней...

Шторм представил Айзеку всех своих братьев и сестер, после чего все вместе они пошли на Скалу.

- А когда отец будет здесь? – спросил по дороге Тео: - Он скоро придет? И вообще, куда он ушел из Долины, Шторм?

- Наш отец придет завтра. С ним мой сын, которого он учит в одном Прайдлэнде...

- Прайдлэнде Муфасы? – спросил Карл: - Я слышал об этой истории...

- Симбы. Его дочь – моя невестка. Кроме того, наш отец придет со своей третьей женой – Сарафиной!

- Ух ты! – все воскликнули разом: - Когда он успел!

- Долгая история. Её вам Дарий перескажет. Уверяю вас, Сарафина очень красивая львица. Я её видел несколько раз. Кроме того, они с Рамзесом – старые знакомые. Еще до моего ухода в Прайдлэнд Симбы познакомились. У них, оказывается, дочь выросла – Нала.

- Что!

- ... Которая теперь жена Симбы, королева. – закончил Шторм.

Вечером на Скале Шторм устроил большой прием.

Рамзес и Кову вместе с Сарафиной и Киарой ночевали в открытой саванне. Вместе с ними были также Рафики и Нала. Нала в последний момент уговорила Симбу отпустить её вместе с отцом. Симба не хотел, чтобы Нала уходила без него, но в конце концов согласился. Нала очень хотела встретиться со Штормом и высказать ему все, что думает. Считая, что Шторм поступил слишком жестоко, она хотела лично поговорить с ним. Приглашение Шторма на свадьбу брата Дария было хорошим поводом для встречи. Когда они уходили, Нала уговорила Рамзеса ничего не говорить посланнику Шторма о её приходе. Хотела, чтобы это был большой сюрприз для него.

Готовясь к ночлегу в открытой саванне, Кову, Рамзес и Сарафина образовали своими телами круг, внутри которого легли Нала, Киара и Рафики.

- Ну что ж. – сказал Рамзес: - Завтра мы уже будем на месте. Совсем близко. Ты как, Киара, себя чувствуешь?

- Нормально. Я в порядке.

- А ты, Нала?

- Тоже, пап. Как ты думаешь, как Шторм отреагирует на мое появление без приглашения?

- Не знаю. Надеюсь, он все поймет правильно. Во всяком случае, впадать из-за этого в ярость он не станет.

- Звучит обнадеживающе.

- Давай, спи, Нала. Завтра будет долгий день.

- Спокойной ночи!

- Спокойной ночи!

Утром, на рассвете Рамзес разбудил всех. Тень гор накрывала их. Горы казались такими близкими, хотя Рамзес знал, до них ещё несколько часов ходу. Однако уже виднелся подъем на одну из гор и вход в пещеру, через которую надо было пройти, чтобы попасть в Прайдлэнд Шторма.

Когда они вышли из пещеры, солнце уже почти достигло зенита. Они остановились и посмотрели на открывшуюся их взору панораму Прайдлэнда.

- Как здесь красиво! – тихо проговорил Кову.

- Да, Кову, здесь очень красиво... – ответил Рамзес.

- И очень похоже на наш Прайдлэнд. – сказала Киара: - Кстати, нас уже ждут.

Внизу их уже поджидал Шторм, Айзек и Витани.

Спустившись вниз первым, Кову подбежал к Шторму и прижался к его шее:

- Здравствуй, папа! Я так соскучился по тебе!

- Здравствуй, Кову! Я тоже соскучился по тебе... Здравствуй, Киара! Надеюсь, ты не сильно устала при переходе?

Шторм радостно улыбнулся ей. Киара смущенно уставилась в землю:

- Нет, Шторм. Прости, я помню, что ты говорил, уходя, но...

- Не надо! Ты правильно сделала, что пришла! Все, что я говорил, касается исключительно Симбы, но не тебя, моя дорогая Киара. Ведь ты носишь под сердцем моих внуков. Так что я очень рад тебя видеть здесь! И тебя тоже, Нала!

- Ты знал о моем приходе!

- Догадался, когда мне доложили наблюдатели о третьей львице вместе с Рамзесом. Дарий мне все рассказал про вас, про то, что было после моего ухода. Я очень рад за тебя и Сарафину. Да и за своего папу тоже. Так что твой приход вполне ожидаем и даже очень кстати! А как будут рады другие видеть тебя, Сарафина!

- Другие!

- О, скоро ты познакомишься кое с кем... Это сюрприз! Ну, Витани, а ты чего стоишь как вкопанная! Может, поздороваешься с родственниками из далекой земли!

Витани подошла и обняла Кову:

- Привет, маленький термит!

- Привет, сестренка!

Потом Витани также поздоровалась со всеми остальными. Айзек оставался чуть позади Шторма. Нала подошла к Шторму и тихо сказала:

- Я бы очень хотела поговорить с тобой, Шторм...

- Потом, прошу тебя, потом... Я давно уже жду вас, особенно тебя, Рафики! Кто же ещё поможет мне на церемонии как не ты!

Рафики подошел и обнял Шторма за шею:

- Приветствую тебя, Учитель Шторм! Я вижу, предсказание сбылось. Ты счастлив.

- Да, Рафики. Ты даже не представляешь, как полно оно сбылось! Ты – самый великий прорицатель из ныне живущих на земле!

- Чем же я заслужил столь высокой оценки! Я вроде ничего такого точного не предсказал тебе...

- Да! А вспомни: «...Кроме того, в твоей судьбе есть и будет играть важную роль ещё одна львица...». Твои слова!

- И что!

Шторм вздохнул и сказал:

- Пап, я должен сказать тебе и вам всем, что я женат на двух львицах – Трише и Лизе...

- Что!

- Это так. Ты же помнишь Лизу, пап!

- Которая просила твоей руки?

- Да. В общем, я должен представить вам одного льва...

Шторм повернулся к стоявшему позади него Айзеку и сказал:

- Айзек, подойди ко мне, пожалуйста.

Айзек подошел и сел рядом. Рамзес посмотрел на него и тихо присвистнул:

- Боже, как он похож на тебя! Кто он!

- Его зовут Айзек, ему немногим более трех лет. Это наш с Лизой сын.

Шторм вкратце рассказал историю Лизы и Айзека. Потом в конце сказал:

- Знаете, я понял, что люблю их обоих, Тришу и Лизу. Триша предложила Лизе стать моей второй женой. Они вдвоем уговорили меня, я и согласился. Знаю, я поступил крайне аморально, так не должно быть. Но и иначе я поступить не мог! Теперь я понимаю, что поступил абсолютно правильно. Мы все счастливы и любим друг друга!

Рамзес помолчал немного, потом сказал:

- Это твое решение, тебе и отвечать за него. Лишь бы вы были счастливы! А в Долине знают об этом?

- Да. Алекс раньше приходил, узнал... В Долине многие меня, наверное, осуждают. Но мне все равно, лишь бы вы понимали и оценивали мои поступки объективно!

- Поживем, увидим, - сказал Рамзес: - Нас уже, наверное, заждались. Все-таки нельзя задерживать свадьбу.

- Три. Три свадьбы сегодня будут.

- Три! А кто ещё?

- Витани, да мой ученик – Август. В общем, идите вперед, на Скале вас ждет ещё один сюрприз, а Витани по дороге все расскажет про наши новые семьи... В том числе и про историю с Маршей, которая оказалась Эли. А мы с Рафики пойдем немного позади, у меня к нему дело тайное есть... Точнее, я его подвезу на себе.

Шторм посадил Рафики себе на шею и пошел чуть позади всех:

- Послушай, Рафики, дело у меня такое. У Дария слабое сердце. Недавно у него был очень сильный приступ. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-либо об этом знал. Ты можешь мне помочь, приготовить что-нибудь для него.

- Об этом не знает даже Рамзес!

- Да. И не должен пока знать. Придет время и Дарий сам все ему расскажет.

- Я понимаю. Я сделаю ему один раствор, пусть попринимает несколько дней в качестве питья. Это усилит его сердце.

- Спасибо, Рафики. Ты успеешь до церемонии?

- Смотря, где я найду необходимые составляющие...

- Я попрошу Лизу тебе помочь. Она отлично знает все места.

На Скале Шторма и его гостей уже ждали. Как только Рамзес и Сарафина появились у входа, их тут же окружили Тео, Карл, Дарий, Траян и сестры. Рамзес смутился:

- Вы все здесь!

- Да, папа. – ответил Траян: - Я их всех собрал и привел сюда. Отличный повод собраться всей семьей.

- Ну вот, Сарафина, - сказал Шторм: - Это и есть мой сюрприз. Это вся наша семья. Ты и Нала теперь тоже её часть. Хотя еще не вся. Мама!

На площадку вышла Лиза и села рядом со Штормом. Шторм нежно потерся о её шею. Рамзес молчал, поскольку чувствовал комок у горла. Сарафина смахнула слезу. Нала с любопытством рассматривала своих незнакомых братьев и сестер, а также приемную мать Шторма. Шторм с небольшой иронией и пафосом в голосе продолжил:

- Дорогие братья и сестры! Позвольте мне на правах хозяина познакомить вас с нашей новой мамой – Сарафиной и новой сестрой – Налой. А тебя, моя милая мама, с новой женой твоего брата и их дочкой. Сарафина и Нала живут в Прайдлэнде известного уже вам Симбы, которого сейчас учит наш папа, и с которым мы знакомы с его самого рождения. А вот эта счастливая пара – мой второй сын Кову и его жена Киара, дочь Налы и Симбы. Прошу любить и жаловать!

Среди родственников послышался гул перешептывающихся голосов. Шторм продолжал:

- Дарий вам вчера рассказал историю отношений нашего папы и Сарафины. Поэтому сейчас мы не будем пытать их вопросами, а быстро познакомимся. С вашего позволения я представлю каждого из вас Сарафине, Нале и нашим детям сам, начну слева направо в порядке, как вы сейчас стоите... Нала, Сарафина, Кову, Киара прошу познакомиться. Первым стоит Дарий, ну вы уже с ним знакомы, сегодня он прощается со своей свободной жизнью...

Раздались смешки. Дарий смущенно заулыбался:

- По любви же...

- Ну а как иначе! Я вон по любви дважды лишен свободы, причем дважды – пожизненно. Так что это уж точно насовсем. Рядом стоит Анабель, дочь Мелиссы, впрочем, они все – дочери Мелиссы, а Тео и Карл, стоящие рядом с Анабель – сыновья Мелиссы. Так что слухи о больших похождениях нашего папы – только слухи, реальных доказательств мало – только Траян, ну и в какой-то степени ты, Сарафина, с Налой...

- Сынок, - с притворной угрозой бросил Рамзес: - А по шее получить не хочешь за такие слова?

- Я бы ему тоже добавила, – сказала Лиза.

Снова раздались смешки. Шторм сделал испуганное выражение лица:

- Прости, это я к тому, что ты на самом деле очень крепкий семьянин.

- А, так это была реклама!

- Ну, да. В общем, Нала и Сарафина, я продолжаю. Рядом с Карлом стоит Ребекка, потом сам Траян, о нем, я полагаю, вы уже тоже слышали...

- Да. – сказала Сарафина: - Слышали. Кажется, Рамзес сильно желает поговорить с ним...

- Очень желаю. Наедине. Ты потом подойдешь ко мне, Траян?

- Да, папа.

- Ну вот, - продолжил Шторм: - Далее стоит Оливия, потом Лола, следующую львицу зовут Аманди, рядом стоит Уйгура, Антуанетта, её сын Дуглас сейчас учится у меня, рядом Бенгела, Ната и, наконец, самая молодая моя сестра, которой недавно исполнилось два года, Леда. Я с Ледой познакомился только вчера, когда она пришла вместе с Тео, в прайде которого она живет. Ну вот, кажется, всех представил...

- Мне очень приятно, - сказала Сарафина: - Я не ожидала встретить такую большую и, как я вижу, дружную семью...

- Ну, это все благодаря папе, - сказала Аманди: - Мы тоже очень рады, что он нашел свое счастье. Когда не так давно Траян принес нам весть о том, что наш папа женился и у нас есть новая сестра, то это было новостью номер один. Мы так ждали подробностей, что, чего, как, очень хотели увидеть папу. В Долине мы нечасто видимся. Поэтому сразу согласились на предложение Траяна прийти сюда на свадьбу, чтобы, наконец, увидеть всех. После смерти нашей мамы папа сильно сдал, а сейчас он просто преобразился.

- Любовь творит чудеса. – заметил Тео: - Так когда будет церемония, Шторм! Уже полдень прошел, пора бы и свадьбы провести...

- Ты, Тео, как всегда, торопишься к пиршеству. Я отправил Лизу и моего друга, бабуина Рафики, с одним очень важным делом. Скоро они вернутся. А сейчас я попрошу вас занимать места почетных гостей перед Скалой. Кову, Киара, пойдем, я провожу вас к месту ночлега, мне нужно будет поговорить с вами. Триша!

- Да, любимый? – сказала подошедшая Триша.

- Проводи Рамзеса, Сарафину и Налу к месту их ночлега, как мы и договорились. Айзек, как только мама придет, проводи её с Рафики ко мне.

- С бабуином?

- Да. И ты за старшего сейчас. Организуй своих сестер, пусть подготовят пир. Возьми Тришу, а Элайшу не трогай. Дарий, наступает твой час раздумий с Эли. Отправляйтесь и побудьте наедине друг с другом, пока Макс или Чака не призовет вас. Только далеко не уходите. Витани, ты тоже отправляйся с Кейси и Августу с Элайшей скажи сделать то же самое. Будьте наготове. Вы, Витани и Кейси, будете первой парой сегодня. Начнем, как только солнце коснется вон тех гор. Чака и Макс!

- Да, Ваше Величество!

- Как только это произойдет, вы отправитесь и призовете все наши пары на Скалу. А пока проследите, кто куда пойдет. Ясно!

- Да, Ваше Величество!

На некоторое время на Скале наступило спокойствие. Гости собрались перед Скалой и тихо беседовали друг с другом. Рамзес, пользуясь случаем, отозвал Алекса и Траяна в сторону для разговора.

- Траян, я крайне недоволен тобой! Почему вы навязали Шторму эту школу! Вы даже не поинтересовались, сколько учеников он сможет взять! Ты сам, Траян, зорко следишь за тем, чтобы не перегружаться учениками, а сам брату учеников скидываешь не жалея, от души! Так дела не делаются!

Траян опустил свой взор:

- Прости, папа, тогда действительно не очень красиво вышло...

- Не очень красиво! А разве шантаж, который вы устроили моему сыну, вообще может быть красивым!

- Рамзес, не горячись! – вступил в разговор Алекс: - Шторма никто не шантажировал. Мы просто объяснили ему ситуацию. Ты же знаешь, многие не одобряют то, что делает Шторм. Помогать только Августу! Он уже совершеннолетним был, это его несчастье, что так рано вступил один на престол... Да, он был не готов, но что поделаешь! Как говорится, это его проблемы, а не проблемы Совета Долины.

- А Совет Долины никто и не просил вмешиваться! Кажется, Шторм просил тебя, Траян, присмотреть за землей Августа, пока его не будет. И ты должен был согласиться безо всяких условий. Ведь Киншаса была твоей сестрой!

- Но пап, политика...

- Политика! – Рамзес гневно посмотрел на Траяна в упор: - Ты кто – политик или учитель! Если политик, то тебе нечему учить детей, занимайся политикой, становись королем и так далее. А если ты учитель, то вспомни, чему я тебя учил. Ты должен быть добрым, отзывчивым, открытым и готовым прийти в любую минуту на помощь, если потребуется! Твое поведение должно быть другим, ты должен показывать хороший пример своим поведением!

- Пример Шторма тоже далеко не идеален. – сказал Алекс.

- Ты имеешь в виду его двоеженство?

- Да, Рамзес. В Долине многие осуждают его за это.

- И кто же больше всего его осуждает!

- Тебе назвать имена?

- Да!

- Ну, например, Мвонге...

- Старый Мвонге, у которого любовниц больше чем львиц в прайде Шторма! Ха-ха-ха! Да уж, конечно, только ему и осуждать моего сына! Мой сын поступил аморально, зато честно. Других львиц у него нет и не будет, ни в качестве жены ни, тем более, любовницы! Я верю Шторму, раз он поклялся мне в этом. А кто осудит Мвонге! А!

- Иметь любовниц – это одно, а две жены – другое...

- А ты подумай, что хуже – обманывать львицу, держа её в качестве любовницы, либо дать ей честно статус второй жены!

- Наша этика и мораль не допускает второго!

- Мораль и этика – это те нормы и правила, которым мы соглашаемся следовать сами. И сами же из них делаем исключения! Я считаю, что случай моего сына крайне исключителен, выход в его ситуации найти было крайне сложно, если вообще возможно...

- Выход всегда есть!

- Да, Траян, только не всегда он приносит всем удовлетворение и счастье. Прогонять любимую львицу – это не самый лучший выход. Ты бы как поступил на месте брата?

- Не знаю...

- И я не знаю. И заметь, выход предложила Триша, его первая жена. Сама предложила, договорилась с Лизой. Они сперва пришли к взаимному согласию, а потом все сказали Шторму. Это тоже кое-что значит!

- Да, папа, Шторм хорошо тебя обработал!

- Ничего он меня не обрабатывал! Я с Тришей разговаривал, она мне всё объяснила.

Львы немного помолчали. Потом Рамзес сказал:

- Алекс, ты должен противостоять нападкам на моего сына. Ты должен ему кое-что!

- Кое-что! Я должен ему всё! Возвращение Эли перевернуло нашу с Урбиной жизнь! Я впервые вчера за долгое время отправился с ней на романтическое свидание! Здесь такие места! Когда Дарий с Эли ушли на ночь со Скалы, мы тоже решили вспомнить молодость... Я так люблю Урбину, ради неё готов на все! Шторм и Дарий помогли мне вернуть счастье в нашу семью, я сделаю для них все, что захотите!

- Ну вот и разберись с партией Мвонге. Их голоса не должны навредить нам!

- Я придумаю что-нибудь.

- Тебя это тоже касается, Траян. Этим ты искупишь свою вину перед братом.

- Да, папа.

Рамзес посмотрел на небо. Солнце уже касалось гор.

- Пора. Скоро начнется церемония.

Вскоре возле Скалы уже не было свободного места. Все сидели полукругом перед выступом Скалы. В первых рядах сидели дети – ученики Шторма, во втором – приглашенные гости. Аккра и Дуала охраняли еду для пира возле входа наверх Скалы. Весь путь от подножия Скалы до площадки на её выступе был устлан полевыми цветами, которые были заготовлены загодя. Перед началом церемонии Шторм спустился вниз и встретил Дария:

- Дарий, Эли, на минуту!

Он отвел их в сторону и подозвал Рафики. Тот принес какое-то зелье в половинке кокоса:

- Дарий, ты будешь пить это лекарство раз в день. Сейчас одну половинку кокоса и следующие три дня по половинке. Три остальные половинки я спрятал в пещере. Шторм покажет.

- Брат, ты рассказал ему про мою проблему!

- Пей, Дарий, я сделал это ради тебя самого. Рафики – лучший не только прорицатель, но и лекарь. И болтать не станет.

- Если захотите, поздно вечером я загляну в ваше будущее, Дарий... Это мой подарок вам!

- Спасибо! – Дарий слизнул зелье одним махом и поморщился: - Фу-у, какая гадость! И это мне пить три дня!

- Ничего, перетерпишь! Пошли, нас уже ждут. Рафики, моя вторая маленькая просьба готова!

- Да, Шторм. Я уговорил местных бабуинов, и они справились очень быстро.

- А среди них нет лекаря?

- К сожалению, нет.

- Жаль.

Шторм снова поднялся наверх Скалы. Он прошел к левому краю площадки и сел. Его мускулистая фигура отбрасывала тень, которая внизу сливалась в единое целое с тенью выступа Скалы. Рядом со Штормом стоял Рафики со своим посохом. Он положил перед Штормом три больших сплетенных бабуинами лиановых венка. Шторм кивнул и церемония началась. Первой парой были Кейси и Витани. Триша и Лиза были подводящими на церемонии. Триша подошла к Витани и они вдвоем стали подниматься по дорожке из цветов на Скалу. Вслед за ними последовали Лиза и Кейси. Поднявшись на площадку, они останавливались. Потом Кейси и Витани вдвоем подошли к Шторму. Каждый из них по очереди произнесли клятву верности друг другу, после чего Шторм надевал на их двоих лиановый венок – символ вечной верности и единства новой семьи и объявлял мужем и женой. После чего счастливые Кейси и Витани отошли в сторону и сели. Как только они сели, Триша и Лиза спустились за второй парой – Августом и Элайшей. И снова Августа сопровождала Триша, а Лиза – Элайшу. Все повторилось в точности, как и с первой парой. Когда Август и Элайша сели рядом с Кейси и Витани, третья пара начала свой подъем. Только в этот раз Дария сопровождал Рамзес, а Эли – Алекс. После объявления их мужем и женой, все три пары подошли к краю площадки и издали протяжный рев, эхом прокатившийся по Прайдлэнду. После чего внизу раздались бурные аплодисменты, крики с пожеланиями любви, счастья и долгой жизни, под которые все три пары спустились вниз, где их уже ждала праздничная трапеза. Гости тоже отправились к еде. На Скале остались только Шторм и Рафики.

- Спасибо за все, Рафики. Не погостишь у меня еще пару дней?

- Спасибо, Шторм. Ты хочешь что-то узнать у меня?

- Да, Рафики. И ещё. Прежде чем ты уйдешь, подбери мне бабуина, который будет готовить лекарство для Дария. Я гарантирую ему неприкосновенность.

- Я уже сделал это. Завтра ты узнаешь его имя.

- Еще раз спасибо.

- Где я могу переночевать?

- Найди любое подходящее дерево неподалеку. Я бы порекомендовал тебе вон тот эвкалипт, что виднеется у излучины реки, но не знаю, подойдет ли он тебе. Там много лиан.

- Я посмотрю его.

- Там в глубине пещеры я приготовил угощение специально для тебя. Надеюсь, тебе понравится.

- Спасибо. А почему ты не идешь к остальным?

- Я желаю побыть сейчас наедине.

- Ты грустишь по Симбе и нашему Прайдлэнду?

- Да.

- Но ты не должен портить своей грустью праздник молодоженам! Ты должен быть на пиру, ведь ты – король!

- Именно поэтому я и не иду. Чтобы не портить им праздник. Я сказал, что так положено по правилам церемонии. Триша и Лиза понимают меня. Они – хозяйки и распорядительницы пира. Спокойной ночи, Рафики.

Рафики ничего не ответил. Он посмотрел на Шторма, который грустно смотрел куда-то вдаль, словно хотел что-то увидеть за горизонтом гор. Солнца уже не было, а небо стало багровым и все в долине приобрело красноватый оттенок. Рафики тихо прошел в пещеру, взял часть той еды, что оставил ему Шторм и также тихо покинул Скалу. Он отправился к тому эвкалипту возле реки, на который ему указал Шторм. Но к ночи он ждал гостей, ведь Дарий с Эли наверняка придут, чтобы заглянуть в свое будущее.

На Скалу медленно опускалась ночь. Внизу слышались радостные голоса гостей – пир был в самом разгаре. Однако Шторм и не думал спускаться. Он был погружен в воспоминания о Королевстве Симбы – его Прайдлэнде. Он снова и снова вспоминал тот день, когда он впервые пришел в это Королевство, чтобы начать свою службу, дело, к которому он так долго готовился и которому посвящал всю свою дальнейшую жизнь. Он вспомнил церемонию представления Симбы на Скале всем собравшимся зверям. Он наблюдал её издали, боясь, чтобы брат Муфасы не узнал о его приходе. Кто знал, что он все-таки узнает и нарушит все планы его и Муфасы! И кто знал, что в тот день его встретит Триша, его будущая жена! Жизнь разрушает все самые красивые планы, вносит в них свои коррективы, доказывая либо их правильность и жизнеспособность либо их нежизнеспособность и фантастичность... План Муфасы оказался немного фантастичен, он недооценил угрозу Шрама и поплатился за это своей жизнью. Причем в тот момент, когда рядом не было его – Шторма. Эх, если бы он тогда был рядом... Тогда бы план осуществился и сейчас бы он жил вместе с Симбой в его Королевстве, по которому так тоскует. Но тогда бы не было ни Кову, ни Витани, ни Айзека...

От грустных мыслей его оторвал голос Налы:

- Шторм!

- Да, Нала. – Шторм обернулся: - Я слушаю тебя.

- Почему ты не спустишься к гостям?

- Не хочу портить им настроение своим. Я же сказал, что по правилам церемонии я должен побыть наедине...

- Это ты сам придумал, чтобы остаться наедине.

- Ты хочешь поговорить со мной сейчас? Ты ведь просила об этом сразу после прихода.

- Да.

- Хорошо. Тогда я иду. – Шторм встал и направился к спуску вниз.

- Мы можем поговорить и здесь.

- Если ты хочешь поговорить со мной про Симбу и наш план, то тебе лучше пойти со мной. Ибо здесь ты о плане сейчас не произнесешь ни слова. У нас в гостях те, кто не должен о нем слышать пока. А нас могут случайно услышать.

- Киара!

- И не только она. Пойдем, я покажу тебе одно красивое место...

- Ты приглашаешь меня на романтическое свидание!

- Я приглашаю тебя на прогулку, сестра! – Шторм специально сделал ударение на последнем слове: - Не надо ёрничать!

Шторм прошел мимо Налы и стал спускаться вниз. Нала последовала за ним.

Они прошли мимо пировавших гостей и направились к реке. Киара и Кову видели, как они спускались. Киара хотела подойти к ним, но Кову её остановил:

- По-моему, брат и сестра хотят поговорить наедине. Не надо им мешать...

Шторм моча привел Налу к небольшому холму, возвышавшемуся над рекой. С него был очаровывающий вид на реку. Солнце уже село и в темно-синем небе ярко светила полная луна. Она отражалась в воде, и оттого вокруг становилось ещё светлее. Шторм остановился:

- Здесь мы можем поговорить спокойно.

Нала подошла к Шторму, посмотрела ему в глаза и неожиданно с размаху ударила его правой лапой по лицу. Шторм не уклонился. Только потер лапой место удара и сказал:

- У тебя хороший удар, Нала. С папой в футбол тренировалась?

Нала ничего не ответила. Шторм помолчал и продолжил:

- Хорошее начало разговора. От души... Надо полагать, этим выражено все твое отношение к моему плану?

- Ты ожидал другое!

- Ничего я не ждал. Может, ты все-таки что-нибудь скажешь!

Нала снова посмотрела Шторму в глаза и зло сказала:

- Ты обманул нас. Ты причиняешь столько боли и страданий, я просто не могу понять, как ты можешь так поступать и даже не обращать внимания на то, что чувствуют другие!

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Ты заставил Симбу постоянно чувствовать свою вину, ты причинил боль своему сыну, Кову. Ведь он так хотел, чтобы ты остался! Почему ты ушел, ведь ты простил Симбу! Только лишь для того, чтобы он лучше учился у твоего отца! Почему ты солгал нам, что не простил Симбу!

- Я не лгал вам. Я лишь сказал, что не могу дать ему публичного прощения. Это разные вещи...

- Почему!

- Потому что я хотел сломать Симбу, стереть его прежние взгляды в порошок! Чтобы он стал словно подросток, ничего не знающий! И при этом жаждущий научиться чему-нибудь... Наш отец учит его азам, но главное, чему я хочу его научить, – это никогда не останавливаться на достигнутом, учиться дальше. Самому. Учиться у жизни. Знаешь, жизнь – штука сложная, ломает всякие планы... Она ставит задачи, ты должен их решить, порой преодолеть себя. Симба преодолевает себя, учится на ошибках прошлого, чувство вины не дает ему расслабиться.

- А ты не думаешь, что он будет чувствовать, когда узнает правду!

- Скорее всего, то же, что и ты сейчас... Желание отомстить... И это тоже жизнь, задачка, которую нам придется решать.

- Кому нам?

- Мне и Симбе. К тому же я тоже не святой. Я живой, у меня есть свои чувства. Боль ещё не прошла. Хоть я и простил Симбу, но это был волевой акт. А чувства... Если бы я остался или если бы мы сейчас встретились, то я не знаю, чтобы я чувствовал. Даже твой приход лишил меня покоя, меня снова и снова посещают воспоминания тех дней. Я хочу вернуться, это моя мечта, но иногда мне кажется, что я никогда её не достигну. Всегда что-нибудь будет мне мешать.

- Ты сам ушел, тебя никто не гнал!

- Да. Тогда я сам себе был препятствием... А с другой стороны тот месяц, что я провел в Королевстве Симбы, был одним из самых лучших периодов моей жизни. И я верю, что он ещё настанет снова. Когда мы с Симбой снова будем вместе жить в одном прайде.

- Когда ты собираешься вернуться?

- Как только закончу эту школу и распущу учеников. Менее чем через год. Как раз дети подрастут настолько, чтобы с ними можно было совершить переход. Кейси, Витани и Айзек, скорее всего, останутся здесь. Что касается Дария и Эли, то не знаю. Может, Дарий пойдет со мной, может тоже останется... Не знаю. Папа ведь уже окончательно поселился у вас?

- Думаю, да, - задумчиво ответила Нала.

- Ты рада была узнать, кто твой отец?

- Да. И ещё сегодня я почувствовала нечто особое...

- Чувство принадлежности к нашей большой семье? Ощущение гордости за эту принадлежность! И ощущение того, что теперь во многих местах ты сможешь найти помощь и прибежище в случае чего!

- Да, пожалуй, ты прав. Они все приняли нас сразу, без всяких предубеждений, просто так...

- У нас семья большая, мы всегда стараемся помогать друг другу. Хотя, если честно, общаемся мало, встречаемся редко. Только по большим случаям. Таким, как сегодня. Но в случае опасности...

- Придете друг другу на помощь!

- Безусловно. Это у нас в крови.

- Значит, в моей тоже. Интересно, способность к всепоглощающей любви тоже передаётся по наследству, в крови?

- Да, наверное. Если у нас и есть одинокие, то только потому, что ещё не встретили свою истинную любовь. У нас всегда были такие примеры. Моя мама, Мелисса и Сарафина – хорошие примеры для моих сестер. Для нас же, братьев, примером всегда был отец.

- Ты превзошел его.

- Ты по поводу Триши и Лизы! А как я должен был поступить?

- Как ты можешь любить их двоих!

- Не знаю. Просто люблю. Лизу встретил раньше, полюбил раньше. Потом Триша. Любовь к ней по силе такая же, но все-таки другая. Вот и уживаются они обе во мне. Мы втроем очень счастливы.

- Да, я заметила. Как ни удивительно, вы живете очень дружно. Я спросила у папы, знает ли он примеры такой семьи. Он ответил, что нет.

- Приятно чувствовать свою уникальность. Ладно, давай вернемся. Нельзя оставлять гостей совсем уж одних.

Возвращались на Скалу они молча. Уже у самой Скалы Шторм остановился и сказал:

- Знаешь, Нала, Симбе повезло в жизни очень крупно. У него есть ты, готовая на все, лишь бы защитить его, и любящая его безмерно. Мы очень похожи в этом. Но с другой стороны, ты не пойдешь в своих поступках так далеко, как это могу сделать я. Наверное, это хорошо. Сейчас я думаю, что план Муфасы все-таки исполнился. Рамзес подарил Симбе не только меня. Он подарил Симбе гораздо большее и ценное – тебя. И ты смогла сделать то, чего не смог я, - заставила Симбу стать королем, вспомнить свое прошлое вообще. А все остальное – это лишь продолжение. Ты заставила его начать учиться, я лишь продолжил начатое. Так что береги себя, Нала. И спасибо тебе за все, в том числе и за то, что не рассказала Симбе про мой план. Возможно, ты права, я действительно поступил слишком жестоко. Я много об этом думаю.

- Я сделала это ради него.

- Я знаю. И все равно спасибо. Ты не погостишь у меня несколько дней?

- А как на это посмотрит отец?

- Я думаю, что он согласится. Тем более, что Кову и Киара желают остаться на три-четыре дня.

- Тогда я тоже, конечно, остаюсь.

- Пойдем, расскажешь, как там дела у Симбы...

У Скалы их ждала Лиза и Леда. Шторм пошел к ним:

- Ну как, понравилось? Что скажешь, сестренка?

- Нормально, Шторм. Было очень красиво...

- А ты все-таки почему не остался с гостями на пир, Айзек? Только не говори про правила церемонии. Ты все это придумал.

- Да, мама. Мне просто очень нужно было побыть одному. Простите меня, если считаете, что я проявил к вам неуважение. Только прошу вас, не выдавайте меня.

- Да, ладно тебе. – сказала Леда: - Было бы что слушать. Все только и хвастаются друг перед другом, а молодоженам вообще не до гостей. Они уже по-тихому сваливают оттуда...

- Так что, там уже никого не остается. Все расходятся на ночлег?

- Да, нет. Сестрички языками чешут только в путь. Даже новой мачехе слова толком не дают сказать, все красуются...

- А тебе это противно? Или нечем хвалиться? – спросила Нала.

- А я никогда не хвалюсь. Хоть и не противно.

- Айзек, у Леды к тебе просьба одна.

- Какая?

Леда опустила глаза и смущенно попросила:

- Можно мне у тебя пожить некоторое время? Я помогу тебе в охоте и все такое...

- Что-то случилось? – тревожно спросил Шторм: - Тебя кто-то обижает у Тео!

- Нет-нет, что ты! Просто мне здесь очень нравится. Здесь такое классное место, я всегда мечтала пожить где-нибудь в таком месте...

Шторм улыбнулся и сказал:

- Я не против. Если Тео отпустит тебя, оставайся сколько пожелаешь.

Леда радостно подбежала к Шторму и быстро коснулась носом его щеки:

- Спасибо!

Глава 24. Экзамен для Симбы.

Вскоре после возвращения из Прайдлэнда Шторма, Рамзес внезапно изменил обычный порядок своих занятий с Симбой. Вместо обычных тренировок он пригласил Симбу пойти с ним в необычное место – на северную границу Королевства. Симба был очень удивлен этим:

- Зачем мы пришли сюда? Сегодня будет что-то необычное?

- Да, Симба. Прошло уже четыре месяца как мы занимаемся. Ты уже усвоил многое. Пора проверить твои способности мыслить и оценивать события по-королевски.

- Что это значит?

- Я предложу тебе одну задачку, вполне реальную, а ты мне предложишь её решение и оценку действий. Если сможешь, конечно. От этого зависит то, как мы будем заниматься с тобой дальше.

- А почему нет Кову? Разве его не следует проэкзаменовать тоже?

- Этим займется его отец – Шторм. Когда вернется.

- Ты так и не сказал после возвращения оттуда, когда он вернется?

- Как только закончит свою школу.

- Значит, он все простил?

- Вопрос не в этом, Симба. Вопрос в том, будет ли он готов простить тебя публично при всех и продолжать служить тебе дальше. Придти-то он придет, но что будет дальше – зависит только от вас самих. Но мы ушли от темы. Я пригласил на наш экзамен Сарафину и Рафики. Они должны вот-вот подойти...

Вскоре на поляне появились Сарафина и Рафики. Сарафина нежно поцеловала Рамзеса и легла рядом. Рафики тоже устроился неподалеку. Рамзес лег на живот и сказал:

- Располагайся поудобнее, Симба. Разговор может быть долгим.

Симба лег тоже на живот перед Рамзесом и приготовился внимательно слушать. Рамзес задумчиво посмотрел на горизонт, где виднелись в дымке горы Долины. Тем же задумчивым голосом он продолжил:

- Я расскажу тебе одну историю. Мне её рассказали несколько львиц, каждая – ту часть, которую знала и видела сама. Я лишь объединил их рассказ в одно целое. Мы не будем упоминать имен. Это отвлекает от сути и мешает восприятию.

- Но история – реальная?

- О, да, Симба! Реальная. Итак... Жил-был в одной долине прайд. Там был свой король, у которого был брат и маленький сын...

- Как и в моем прошлом.

- Таких прайдов много, Симба. Так вот. Однажды этот брат собрал прайд и сообщил им, что их король погиб, а его сын – пропал. Его тело не было найдено, в отличие от тела короля. Но и следов никаких не было. Поэтому брат объявил себя королем. И стал править. Все львицы признали в нем короля, ведь он был братом погибшего. И так прошли годы. Несколько лет. За это время, к сожалению, их земля пришла в упадок. Из-за длившейся все эти засухи вся земля выгорела, пищи не хватало. Тем более, что этот новый король призвал к себе в помощники и союзники гиен. Почти как Шторм сейчас в своем Прайдлэнде...

- Ты мне не говорил, что Шторм дружит с гиенами!

- Я говорил, что он пользуется их услугами и живет с ними в мире. И снова ты меня перебил!

- Прости, Рамзес. Я внимательно слушаю.

- Так вот. Правление этого короля вышло совсем неудачным. Большинство львиц его не любило, хотя у него и появилась жена после его воцарения. Когда уж совсем стало голодно, этот лев сошел с ума и отказался покинуть землю, обрекая свой прайд на голодную смерть. И в тот момент, когда он объявил о своем решении остаться, вернулся его племянник. Он стал уже взрослым сильным львом и потребовал уступить место короля. Его возвращение видели почти все львицы, но некоторые были в поисках пищи и вернулись домой только после того, как все произошло. Во время конфронтации дядя обвинил племянника и тот признал свою вину в смерти прежнего короля. Это было сначала. Но потом, во время драки молодой лев победил дядю и заставил того сказать, что убийцей был он сам. Последовала битва между львами и гиенами, поддерживавшими дядю. Многие львицы в тот момент были на стороне молодого льва, особенно его мать и его невеста. Но были и те, которые не разобрались сразу, кто прав, а кто нет, но, увидев атаку гиен на львиц, тоже встали тогда на сторону львиц и дрались вместе с ними против гиен. В общем, дядя погиб, гиены отступили, а позже были изгнаны совсем. Но мир после победы не наступил. Когда прошла горячка боя, стали разбираться, кто прав, а кто нет. Жена дяди, только что родившая тому наследника, утверждала, что молодой лев виновен в гибели своего отца, поэтому не имел права на престол. Королем, по её утверждению, должен был стать маленький наследник только что погибшего короля, несмотря на то, что у неё был старший сын. Молодой лев все отрицал и утверждал обратное. Его, как я уже сказал, поддержали его мать и уже ставшая тогда его женой львица. Кроме того, еще несколько львиц безоговорочно стали на его сторону, просто поверив ему на слово. Ведь доказательств его вины, как и обратного – его невиновности, не было. Независимых свидетелей не было, поэтому все решала вера. Многие львицы стали колебаться. Тогда молодой лев решил разрубить все разом. Он по праву победителя изгнал вдову своего дяди вместе с её детьми, а перед остальными поставил выбор: или признать его королем и его правоту либо уходить вслед за вдовой. Львицы разделились пополам. Часть из них признала молодого льва королем, а часть оскорбилась его нежеланием разобраться во всем до конца, доказать свою правоту. Они решили, что он может стать диктатором почище прежнего, так как отсутствовал где-то много времени и не имел никакого представления, как управлять прайдом. Ведь его отец не успел его воспитать и научить, как следует. И к тому же у него тоже были странные друзья, хоть и не гиены... И ещё они чувствовали его неуверенность и какой-то страх. Думаю, это была боязнь предательства, «удара в спину». Ведь он ссорился и дрался не с кем-нибудь, а с собственным дядей. В общем, они тоже были вынуждены покинуть свой дом и присоединиться к вдове. И так возник ещё одни прайд, который стал врагом для прайда молодого льва. Вот основное условие. Итак, Симба, скажи мне, что сделал молодой лев, по-твоему, правильно, а что нет.

Симба на мгновение задумался и сказал:

- Ну, то, что он изгнал вдову с её детьми – это, я думаю, было правильным решением. Ведь он избавился от угрозы, в том числе и для своих детей. А вот по поводу остальных львиц, то тут, я думаю, он поторопился. Надо было доказать свою правоту, в том числе показав свое правление. Если не можешь сразу доказать свою правоту, то может твои последующие действия смогут это доказать...

- Да, Симба. Для тех, кто сомневался, дальнейшие поступки нового короля имели огромное значение. Хотя могли и не убедить всех и полностью. Но в случае успешного правления все бы уже и не вспоминали о дяде, правление которого было плохим и голодным для львиц. Тут ты прав.

- А как он поступил потом?

- Он продолжал к ним относиться как к врагам. Они были изгнаны, им запрещено было пересекать границы Прайдлэнда. Они жили в голодных землях, окружавших их прежний дом. А в его земле жизнь нормализовалась.

- Глупо. Мог бы привлечь их на свою сторону.

- Это ты сейчас так рассуждаешь. А ты на месте того молодого короля смог бы так сделать?

- Думаю, да. Ведь достаточно было всего лишь их пригласить и накормить, показать свою доброту и так далее. И он смог бы положить войне конец.

- И почему же ты тогда так не поступил!

Симба замолчал и отвернулся. Воцарилось молчание. Спустя некоторое время Симба посмотрел Рамзесу в глаза и спросил:

- Зачем ты это сделал!

- Пора, Симба, взглянуть на прошлое и оценить его с сегодняшних позиций. Ты уже многому научился. Ты сам оценил свои действия в прошлом...

- Но зачем ты рассказал мою историю именно так! Что ты хотел этим сказать!

- Что история эта ещё не закончена. Она продолжается.

- Не понял. Я ведь объединил прайд снова...

- Ты в этом уверен, Симба? Давай подумаем вот над какими вопросами. Первое. Что удерживало изгнанных львиц возле твоих границ, Симба? И кто был у них лидером?

- Но ведь это же очевидно. Их удерживало желание вернуться под властью Зиры.

- Это твое старое мнение. Ты так думал раньше о них как о врагах. Но подумай еще раз. Если у них командовала Зира, и они испытывали жажду мести тебе, желание вернуться, то что их удерживало от нападения много раньше? Зачем нужен был Зире весь этот план с Кову, ведь она располагала достаточными силами, чтобы атаковать тебя ещё до того, как Кову и Витани вырастут? И почему львицы оставили Зиру, когда Кову перешел на твою сторону?

Симба задумался, потом сказал:

- Я не знаю. Я как-то не задумывался над этим раньше...

Рамзес тихо покачал головой:

- Симба, Симба... Ответ лежит на поверхности. Если ты немного подумаешь, то поймешь, что не Зира была главной у тех львиц...

Симба удивленно расширил глаза:

- Кову!

- Бинго! Попадание в точку. Вспомни, ведь Зира объявила, что именно Кову должен стать следующим королем. Так что те, кого выгнал ты, признали королем не тебя, а Кову! Он был маленьким, львицы верили, что он станет другим королем, потому что видели и чувствовали его отличие от Нуки и Шрама. Они также верили, что он станет избавителем от всех несчастий и невзгод. Именно поэтому они оставили Зиру, когда Кову перешел на твою сторону. Они просто последовали за своим лидером. Даже Витани считала Кову своим будущим королем. И признала его правоту. Зира была всего лишь регентшей при малолетнем короле. Её слушались постольку, поскольку это соответствовало интересам Кову и других львиц. Зира знала это. Знала и то, что только Кову дает ей хоть какую-то власть над остальными.

- Но почему же они все-таки ждали? Ведь они могли атаковать раньше, как ты сам говорил!

- А ты подумай.

- Подожди. – Симба задумался, потом начал рассуждать вслух: - Итак. Уйти в новые земли им было тяжело. До Долины путь неблизкий, да и никто его толком не знал. Правильно? Поэтому их единственной надеждой было оставаться рядом с Прайдлэндом и стремиться к возвращению любой ценой. Стоп. Я принимать их отказывался тогда категорически. Они это знали. Наказанием за пересечение границы могла стать смерть. Но я впервые познакомился с Кову на нашей территории! И Зира была рядом. Кову говорил, что он тогда убежал и попал на наши земли на границе... Получается, что Зира случайно оказалась тогда с ним рядом. Значит, она приходила на мою территорию одна! Но почему она остановилась только в приграничной полосе? Что она там делала!

- Думаю, что охотилась. – ответил Рамзес.

- Пожалуй, ты прав. Больше ей там делать было нечего. Далеко она бы не зашла, иначе бы её заметили. Охотилась в приграничной полосе! Это умно! Если бы её и заметили, то догнать её бы уже не смогли, ведь она бы просто ушла на свою территорию и все. Хотя... Я тщательно обходил границы, но все-таки не сумел обнаружить никаких следов!

- Она редко охотилась, Симба. Основное время она посвящала тренировкам Кову. – заметил Рамзес.

- Ты хочешь сказать, что охотились другие? И тоже в приграничной полосе? Но почему я об этом не мог узнать, ведь скрыть следы очень сложно!

- А ты подумай. Может они охотились там не одни?

- А с кем? Стоп. Неужели... Не может быть!

- Что не может быть?

- Ты хочешь сказать, что они охотились вместе с львицами из моего прайда!

- А почему нет? Знаешь, дружественные связи нелегко разорвать, особенно, если колебавшихся было большинство. Вот иногда они и устраивали совместные сафари в приграничной полосе. Ты ведь не проверял своих львиц, если знал, где они охотятся?

- Нет. И аутлендеры прятали свои следы в следах охоты моих львиц! Гениально! Интересно, чья это идея была?

- Зиры. Она призывала своих львиц не терять связей с подругами из твоего прайда. Это помогло бы им при воцарении Кову. Кстати, скорее всего именно эти связи и помогли вас найти им тогда. Помнишь тот день, когда ты выгнал Кову?

- Да. Теперь понятно. Интересно, кто же все-таки рассказал про ту прогулку Зире? В смысле, где нас найти...

- Точное место никто не знал. Просто кто-то сказал кому-то, что ты ушел с Кову к северной границе. А тот кто-то – Зире. Дальше дело техники. Но вот кто это были – сейчас уже не узнать. Да и не важно это, ведь действовали они все из своих лучших побуждений...

- Один из них действовал как враг!

- В интересах Кову, как он думал, Симба, своего короля. Оставим это в покое! Итак, подведем промежуточные итоги. Кову – это их лидер. Это раз. И львицы, а также и Кову, хотя и голодали, но голодной смертью не умирали, так как львицы охотились в приграничной полосе. Помогали им местные подруги. А Зира занималась тренировкой Кову. Кроме того, она знала, что находится под твоим пристальным вниманием, поэтому не желала привлекать твое внимание к границе своей охотой там. В общем, у каждого были свои конкретные задачи и обязанности. Это два.

- Да. Но это не отвечает на вопрос, почему они не напали раньше. Зачем они ждали, пока Кову вырастет?

- Думай, Симба, думай...

- Итак. Зира тренировала Кову. Почему она не нападала раньше? Почему! Сами львицы предать Зиру и Кову не могли, потому как это было лишено смысла. Я бы все равно их не принял, тем более предательниц своего короля. Они уже раз предали своего лидера, следовательно, у меня не могло быть веры к ним. Они это понимали. Атака своими силами без Зиры, Нуки и Кову, скорее всего, ни к чему не привела, они были слабее, поэтому сами атаковать тоже не могли. Значит, Зира не соглашалась на нападение раньше времени. Все зависело от неё, пока Кову был маленький и не готов к бою. Поэтому что-то держало Зиру от нападения, пока Кову был маленький. И это что-то... Шторм!

- Думаю, ты прав на все сто!

- Если бы она напала первой, Шторм мог тогда напасть на неё и убить её, ведь она не смогла бы при этом убить Кову и Витани. Да и другие львицы не дали бы ей это сделать, ведь Кову – их король! Правильно!

- Да, Симба. Зира, как самая хитрая и расчетливая львица, знала, когда и что нужно говорить. Она блефовала перед Штормом! Она знала, что никто и никогда не даст ей убить Кову. А даже если ей и удастся это сделать, то тогда её убьют её же львицы! Ведь именно она лишит их в этом случае надежды на возвращение! Может быть, тогда её голова послужила бы знаком примирения и раскаяния... Но Зира слишком хотела жить. Поэтому знала, что, несмотря на её блеф, Шторм не уйдет далеко от Королевства. Он будет прятаться и наблюдать издали. Зира хорошо знала моего сына. Но именно это ей и нужно было.

- Чтобы Шторм был на расстоянии! – возбужденно подхватил Симба: - Получается патовая ситуация! Если бы Зира попробовала атаковать раньше, пока Кову был маленьким, то при любом действии она проигрывала! В любом случае, она бы погибла, а Кову не стал бы королем!

- Да. Или бы её убил Шторм и забрал Кову и Витани, а потом пришел к тебе или бы её убили львицы либо снова Шторм за убийство Кову.

- Но это действовало до тех пор, пока Кову не вырос.

- Правильно. Но пока Кову находился вместе с Зирой, Шторм сделать ничего не мог. Он мог остановить его, только если Кову уйдет от неё. Убийство сына – это самая крайняя мера, на которую пошел бы Шторм, если бы Кову атаковал тебя. Он наблюдал за ним, видел, что Зира просчиталась.

- Кстати, он ведь не всегда был здесь. Он уходил, чтобы справиться с аутсайдерами и гиенами...

- Верно. Но Зира не знала точно, когда он уйдет и насколько долго. Кстати, ей везло. Шторма не было рядом в день, когда они напали на тебя. Он был с аутсайдерами и пришел только тогда, когда уже все было кончено. То есть к вечеру и видел только финал.

- Да, я вспоминаю. Шторм говорил, что верил в Кову, что он не станет таким, каким был Шрам. Но интересно же, на что рассчитывала Зира, составляя свой план? Давай, Рамзес, прикинем её возможные мысли... Итак. Если бы она просто подготовила Кову к бою, и тот повел бы львиц за собой, то тогда они рисковали встретиться со Штормом. Исход боя был бы в этом случае не в её пользу, ибо Зира наверняка знала о его силе. Тогда она решила его подослать ко мне, чтобы он убил меня, а потом привел остальных... Но ведь Зира знала, что в этом случае Шторм снова вмешается! На что же она рассчитывала в этом случае!

Симба замолчал. Рамзес подождал некоторое время, потом ответил:

- На время, Симба, на время. Зира знала, что Шторм близко, но не вблизи тебя! Она также знала, что ты бы сам, случись вам встретиться, подрался бы со Штормом, ибо принял его за аутлендера. Поэтому она рассчитывала на то, что у Кову будет достаточно времени убить тебя и отправиться за помощью к Зире. В смысле, привести их на Скалу. А там... Зира также рассчитывала, что, возможно, Шторм не станет мстить своему сыну и ей. Может, она даже надеялась снова завоевать его сердце и привлечь уже на свою сторону... Может. Но точно мы этого уже не узнаем никогда. Итак, подведем итоги окончательно.

- Кову был лидером изгнанных львиц. Это раз. Львицы не уходили от границ, потому как не знали, куда идти по пустынным землям без пищи и воды, и к тому же имели возможность иногда охотиться в приграничной полосе, что не давало им умереть от голода. Это два. Но оставаясь здесь, они полностью зависели от Зиры и Кову, на которого, как на лидера, возлагали все надежды. Это три. Когда они услышали, что Кову предал их, то пошли за Зирой войной от отчаяния. Но когда они увидели, что Кову перешел на твою сторону, услышали слова Киары и поняли, что я приму их, то оставили Зиру и перешли ко мне. Это четыре. Наконец, пятое. Зира не могла атаковать раньше из-за угрозы вмешательства Шторма. Сложилась патовая ситуация, из которой выходом был только план Зиры, который она придумала в надежде, что Шторм не успеет спасти меня. Но она просчиталась. Именно поэтому все произошло так, как произошло. Я ничего не упустил, Рамзес?

- Только одну маленькую деталь.

- Какую?

- Кову – это лидер изгнанных львиц. По прежнему. Вспомни, я сказал, что они пошли за Кову. Я не сказал, что они предали его и перешли к тебе...

- Но что это значит?

- То, что я возвращаюсь к нашему первому вопросу. Я сказал, что эта история продолжается. И я сказал, что не ты объединишь прайд.

- Я все равно ещё не понимаю тебя, Рамзес. Ведь я принял их обратно. Мы уже почти полгода живем вместе. Целый сезон дождей! Что ты имеешь в виду своими словами!

Рамзес снова покачал головой и сказал:

- Неужели ты так и не понял! Ты все итоги подвел правильно, тебе осталось сделать всего один шаг, чтобы понять это! Ты уже все знаешь, сделай вывод на будущее! Отступи от привычного взгляда, посмотри глазами львицы, которую ты когда-то изгнал! Ведь не зря я тебе начал рассказ глазами львицы, а не теми глазами, которыми ты привык смотреть на эту историю!

Симба снова погрузился в размышления, потом его внезапно осенило. Догадка была проста и в то же время ошеломляюща.

- Кову – это лидер изгнанных, я – лидер оставшихся. Пока я король, изгнанные будут подчиняться мне до тех пор, пока меня поддерживает Кову. Это будет также, как и в случае с Зирой. Но Кову любит Киару, которую оставшиеся считают моей преемницей. И её также признают изгнанные львицы как любимую жену Кову! Поэтому их дети будут признаваться всеми как законные наследники и будущие короли. И единство прайда будет восстановлено! Прайд воссоединился благодаря мне, но станет единым только когда Кову и Киара заменят меня и Налу и станут королевской семьей! Ненависть нас разлучила, а любовь объединила!

Рафики подошел и обнял Симбу:

- Ты наконец понял план Муфасы.

- План моего отца! О чем ты говоришь, Рафики?

Тогда Рафики рассказал Симбе свою историю.

Он рассказал ему о том вечере, когда он рисовал на дереве новую картинку выросшей Киары и общался с духом Муфасы:

- О, Муфаса... с каждым днём Киара становится всё прекрасней, чтобы однажды осчастливить нас и стать Королевой.

Потом он пририсовал картинку выросшего Кову:

- И Кову вырос сильным львом. Но Зира наполнила его сердце злом. Я обеспокоен, Муфаса. Что-то плохое ждёт нас.

В это время налетевший ветер загремел висевшими фруктами.

- Ммм? У тебя есть идея?

Один из висевших фруктов упал и раскололся надвое. Рафики поднял обе половинки и, глядя на изображения Кову и Киары, соединил их:

- Что? Кову... Киара... вместе? Это твоя идея? Ты что, спятил! Это ничего не изменит! Ой, Муфаса, ты наверху слишком долго. У тебя облаков в голову надуло!

Сильный ветер подул на Рафики и едва не сшиб его с ног.

- Ладно, ладно, ладно! Ладно! Хорошо... ладно! Не думаю, что это может сработать... но я доверяю тебе. Очень надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь!

Закончив свой рассказ, Рафики посмотрел на Симбу и улыбнулся:

- Как видишь, Муфаса никогда не оставлял тебя. Его план исполнился. Ты воссоединил прайд. Но теперь ты знаешь, когда он станет единым.

Симба вздохнул, поднялся, повернулся к Внешним Землям и посмотрел вдаль за горизонт. Воцарилось молчание. Рамзес не хотел Симбе мешать своими вопросами ибо знал, сейчас он должен сам первым сказать то, что посчитает правильным ответом. Некоторое время спустя Симба повернулся к Рамзесу и сказал:

- У каждого свое место и свое время в этом Круге Жизни, не так ли Учитель? Скоро придет время мне уступить место Короля, дабы прайд стал сильнее?

- Уйти добровольно с поста Короля ещё не значит покинуть прайд навсегда, Симба.

- Я не об этом. Моя миссия была исправить все то, что сотворил мой дядя – Шрам. Вернуть былую силу и величие, воссоединить прайд. Но этим все и ограничивается. Я вырастил себе преемника. Киара станет Королевой, Кову – Королем. Моя миссия подходит к концу. Есть только одна незавершенная история – Шторм. Если и когда мы будем вместе, то скорее всего поселимся вместе с женами на окраине Прайдлэнда и будем жить там. Например, на скале Шторма здесь. Тоже неплохой вариант... Как ты думаешь, Рамзес?

- Не думаю, что Шторм на это согласится. К тому же ваша помощь ещё могла бы им пригодиться. Ты не торопись прощаться с троном, Симба. Ещё твое время не пришло. Еще многое надо сделать. Прайд воссоединился совсем недавно. Надо, чтобы ты правил всеми ещё как минимум года три. Тогда старые раны затянутся, обиды забудутся.

- Ты прав. Просто до сегодняшнего дня я относился к тому, что я Король как...

- ...Как к пожизненной привилегии! Если ты будешь так относиться к власти, то её конец действительно станет твоим концом. Причем он наступит намного раньше, чем тебе бы этого хотелось, Симба. Ведь мы все стареем, сил становится меньше. Мы слабеем. А значит, наступит время, когда любой юнец сможет одолеть тебя. Тебя это время пока не касается, ты в самом расцвете сил, поэтому ты и должен править. Пока не почувствуешь свою слабость. Тогда ты должен будешь сам передать власть Кову и Киаре, чтобы никто не смог захватить твой Прайдлэнд и разрушить твою семью. А после того... Ведь ни Киара ни Кову не выгонят тебя. Вот тогда и будешь думать, где жить – на скале Шторма или своей Скале. Лично я за второй вариант. Мой сын, думаю, тоже.

Симба снова помолчал в некотором раздумье и тихо сказал:

- Спасибо, Учитель. Сегодня я действительно многому научился. Надо будет извиниться перед изгнанными львицами и поговорить с ними. Я так этого ещё и не сделал.

- Неплохая мысль, Симба. Иди и не думай пока о таком далеком будущем. Просто будь к нему готов.

- А Шторм? Как нам примириться!

- Вы поговорите друг с другом и сами найдите нужные слова. У вас будет о чем поговорить. Ему тоже надо будет многое тебе сказать. Только помни про раненого тигра и раненого льва.

- Что!

- Вспомни, что я тебе рассказывал про действия раненого тигра и раненого льва. Вспомни и учти на будущее. Ладно, Симба, экзамен окончен. Ты отлично справился с заданием. Ты научился вставать на противоположную точку зрения, смотреть на мир чужими глазами. Это хорошо. Это поможет тебе в будущем, я уверен. А теперь тебе стоит идти и отдыхать. Отныне мы будем тренироваться через день.

Симба ушел. Сарафина подошла к Рамзесу:

- Любимый, объясни мне, что ты имел в виду, когда говорил про раненого льва и тигра?

- Раненый тигр таит месть в себе, даже не догадываясь об этом. Но когда он встретится с тем, кто ранил его, то вспомнит всю обиду и может в отместку убить. Чем дольше он таит в себе месть, тем она сильнее, Сарафина. А мой сын... В нем больше тигра чем льва. Это точно.

- А раненый лев?

- Раненый лев ищет обидчика до последнего и бросается на него. Он не таит месть, он хочет выплеснуть её сразу.

- И какое это имеет отношение к Симбе и Шторму!

- Прямое. Шторм – это раненый тигр, а когда Симба узнает про план – станет раненым львом.

- Хочешь сказать, что они перегрызут друг друга когда встретятся! Шторм втайне ненавидит Симбу и даже не подозревает об этом! Ты это хочешь сказать?

Рамзес нежно коснулся шеи Сарафины:

- Не знаю, любимая... Верю, что это не так. Верю, что они преодолеют в себе месть и злость. Ненависть не разъединит их. Я верю в это. Пошли, погуляем. Сегодня я свободен.

Рамзес и Сарафина развернулись и пошли вглубь Королевства. Только Рафики еще оставался у границы. Он сидел и о чем-то напряженно думал. Потом встал, покачал головой и тоже куда-то исчез.

Глава 25. Исход.

Прошло три недели. После экзамена у Симбы появилось больше свободного времени и он проводил его вместе с Налой или Киарой и Кову. Время Киары уже подходило, она старалась меньше ходить и больше отдыхать. Симба выделил ей укромное место в пещере, куда вход другим, кроме него, Кову и Налы был строго воспрещен. Нала помогала Киаре готовиться к рождению её первых детей. Рамзес помогал Симбе в управлении Королевством своими советами или рассказами. Симбу сейчас больше всего волновало все, что было связано с Кову и Киарой, поэтому он был только рад такой помощи. Это было самое счастливое время. Внезапно Симба начал ощущать какие-то изменения в Прайдлэнде. Нет, внешне ничего не поменялось. Но странная дрожь земли периодически вызывала странные ощущения. Эта дрожь была очень недолгой, но во время её замолкали птицы и устанавливалась гнетущая тишина. Так продолжалось несколько дней. В воздухе царила напряженная атмосфера, словно что-то вот-вот должно произойти. А на четвертый день к Симбе пришел Рафики и позвал Симбу к границе. Они пошли к южной границе. Подойдя к границе, они взобрались на самый высокий холм. Рафики показал на гору, возвышавшуюся на горизонте:

- Смотри!

Симба присмотрелся к горе. Над её склонами поднимался вверх легкий дымок.

- Что это! Пожар на склонах горы?

- Не знаю, Симба. Я не разу такого не видел.

- Если это пожар, то нам нечего опасаться. До горы далеко, она, если не ошибаюсь, в целом дне ходьбы отсюда. К тому же между ней и нашим Прайдлэндом голая пустынная земля. Огонь не доберется до нас.

- Не похоже на пожар, Симба. На пожаре дым черный, а тут легкий белый дымок...

- Тогда зачем ты мне это показываешь?

- Я ничего подобного не видел, но мой отец рассказывал, что белый дым на горе и дрожь в земле – это к большому несчастью.

- Какому?

- Огненная река из сердца горы. Она сожжет все, а потом затвердеет.

- Это как!

- Не знаю, не видел.

- Может Рамзес что-то сможет сказать поэтому поводу?

- Может.

- Мы пойдем к нему, а я ещё пошлю Зазу проверить, что там. Он облетит эту гору и вернется. Тогда мы будем знать, что там происходит. Ведь земля время от времени трясется, ты это знаешь. Может там просто небольшие пожары...

Симба и Рафики вернулись на Скалу. Перед Скалой Симба встретил Зазу и попросил его слетать к дымившей горе и выяснить обстановку. А потом доложить. Зазу тут же отправился в путь, а Симба и Рафики стали подниматься на Скалу. Они подошли к Рамзесу. Тот тоже был встревожен участившимися землетрясениями. Выслушав их рассказ, он сказал:

- Симба, ты уже отправил Зазу туда?

- Да. Я встретил его у Скалы и сказал, чтобы он летел туда.

- Верни его, если он недалеко ещё!

- Что! Почему!

- Это смертельно опасно для него. Если то, о чем я думаю, правда, то попытка Зазу облететь гору закончится для него трагически. Это может быть не дым, а смертельный газ...

- Что-о! О, нет! Он уже слишком далеко. Мне нужен ястреб, чтобы догнать его...

- Нет. Пока ты будешь кого-то посылать, пройдет время, его настигнут у горы, и тогда могут погибнуть оба. Придется ждать и надеяться на лучшее...

Рафики сказал:

- Я пойду к границе. Если что увижу, приду.

- Будь осторожен, Рафики, – сказал Симба: - Я немедленно соберу всех львиц.

- Если до заката солнца Зазу не вернется, больше не жди, возвращайся. Это будет значить, что Зазу погиб.

- Я буду там до утра, Рамзес. Я попробую увидеть будущее.

- Храни тебя, Бог, Рафики.

Вечером все собрались на Скале. Все ждали возвращения Зазу. Но Зазу так больше и не вернулся...

Всю ночь все были в трауре. Зазу верно служил королевской семье и погиб, выполняя свой долг. Рамзес подошел к Симбе и сказал:

- Не казни себя. Ты не мог знать, что там...

- Я должен был сначала спросить у тебя. Ты знал!

- Ты поступил абсолютно правильно...

- Послав Зазу на смерть!

- Нет. Пожелав все выяснить. Ты поступил так, как поступили бы почти все короли на твоем месте. Тебе незачем винить себя в смерти Зазу. Это судьба...

- Интересно, а ты как поступил бы на моем месте?

- На твоем? Послал бы Зазу или кого-нибудь ещё выяснить, что происходит.

- Зная об опасности!

- Ты о ней не знал. Если бы и я не знал, то сделал, что сказал. Сейчас мы получили подтверждение худшего. Из горы идет смертельный газ...

- И что это значит! Он дойдет до нас?

- Если будет долго исходить из горы, то да. Придется уйти отсюда.

- Что ещё может произойти!

- Гора взорвется, появится огненная река.

- Она дойдет до нас!

- Может...

- А может и нет?

- Все может быть.

- Ясно. Мама!

Подошла Сараби:

- Что, Симба?

- Скажи всем львицам, чтобы были наготове. Возможно нам придется отсюда уйти. Временно, конечно. Пока все не вернется в обычное русло.

- А как же охота?

- Пусть далеко не уходят от Скалы. И если что, сразу пусть идут к Скале.

- Хорошо, Симба. А что это может быть – «что»!

- Не знаю. Что-то страшное и ужасное.

К Симбе подошли Кову и Нала. Симба посмотрел на Кову:

- А где Киара?

- Заснула уже. Что происходит, Симба?

- Мы и сами не знаем пока, Кову. Но на всякий случай, будь рядом с Киарой, не оставляй её одну ни на минуту.

- О чем разговор, Симба! Я и так её сейчас почти никогда не оставляю одну!

- Прости, Кову, я просто очень переживаю. После гибели Зазу...

- Мы все переживаем. Но он может ещё вернуться завтра...

- Это было бы самым долгожданным чудом, Кову. Я этого очень сильно хочу!

- Мы тоже. – сказала Нала: - Отец! Мама очень хочет видеть тебя сейчас.

Рамзес быстро встал и направился к выходу. Он знал, что в последние дни Сарафина почти никогда не спала на Скале, а ночевала у её подножия. Вместе с ним, разумеется. Рамзес быстро спустился и подошел к Сарафине:

- Что случилось, любимая!

- У меня очень плохое предчувствие, Рамзес... Как и тогда, накануне гибели Муфасы. Я никому не говорила об этом, чтобы не сочли за сумасшедшую или слишком чувствительную натуру. Но сейчас я действительно боюсь. Что-то должно произойти...

Рамзес лег рядом и обнял Сарафину:

- Ничего не бойся, милая! Я рядом, никому тебя не отдам и не допущу, чтобы с тобой что-либо случилось. Обещаю!

- Но Рамзес...

- Я же сказал, ничего не бойся. Если завтра начнется что-то страшное, мы успеем уйти. Я тоже опасаюсь, что нам придется временно покинуть этот райский уголок... Но ведь не навсегда! Вспомни, что было при Шраме. Через некоторое время все вернулось в норму. Я уверен, чтобы не случилось, все будет хорошо.

- А может не ждать! Может предложить Симбе уйти уже сейчас?

- А если ничего не произойдет?

- Все равно. Если ничего не произойдет, то мы сразу же вернемся. Но я уверена, что-то произойдет. И уже очень скоро...

- Я тоже. Завтра предложу Симбе временно уйти на северную границу. А там посмотрим... Спи, любимая!

Рамзес нежно поцеловал Сарафину. Но в ту ночь он так и не заснул. В воздухе появился оттенок какого-то сладковатого запаха. Дул южный ветер...

Симба тоже не спал, прислушиваясь к ночным звукам. Но все было вроде как обычно. Утром он встал на рассвете, поднялся на смотровую площадку на самом верху Скалы и посмотрел на южный горизонт. Еще вечером он видел там легкую дымку, поднимавшуюся с одной из гор. Но сейчас дымка вроде растаяла, гора перестала дымить. Симба облегченно вздохнул и спустился вниз. Жаль, что Зазу не вернулся. Его не надо было посылать...

На Скале его встретили львицы:

- Ну что!

- Дыма вроде больше нет...

- Значит, все кончилось!

- Не знаю. Давайте будем осторожными. Далеко не уходите. Но на охоту можете идти.

Львицы тут же спустились и отправились охотиться. Вчера они все остались без еды, ибо Симба их всех срочно призвал на Скалу, а поймать они ничего не успели...

Симба спустился и нашел Рамзеса:

- Рамзес, кажется все кончено. Гора перестала дымить...

- Что? – не выспавшийся Рамзес не сразу понял, о чем речь.

- Я говорю, гора перестала дымить. Или почти перестала. Во всяком случае, сейчас дым не виден. Наверное...

- Когда! – перебил Рамзес.

- Не знаю. Я утром посмотрел на гору – дыма нет. Все кончено.

Рамзес резко встал, поднялся на площадку и глубоко вдохнул утренний воздух. Он очень сильно принюхивался. Потом сказал:

- Львицы уже ушли на охоту!

- Да. Их надо вернуть!

- Немедленно.

Симба все понял мгновенно. Это было лишь затишьем. Он побежал вглубь пещеры, где лежала Киара и был Кову:

- Немедленно собирайтесь и спускайтесь вниз!

- Но папа, я слышала, ты сам же сказал, все кончилось... Что случилось!

- Все только начинается, Киара! Мы уходим!

Внизу Рамзес уже разговаривал с Сарафиной. Она отправилась на поиски других львиц. Со Скалы спустились Симба, Сараби, Кову и Киара.

- Сколько у нас времени! – спросил Симба.

- Не знаю. Может ещё достаточно, а может уже и нет совсем. – ответил Рамзес.

Симба вздохнул и приказал:

- Мама, останься с Кову и Киарой здесь. Рамзес, куда ты отправил Сарафину!

- На поиски львиц. Я сказал ей, что когда начнется беда, чтобы ни она ни другие львицы сюда не возвращались. Они должны идти к северной границе, к тому месту, где уходил Шторм. Его все знают.

- Правильно. Мама, если нас долго не будет, не ждите. Отправляйтесь туда, куда сказал Рамзес. Без пререканий!

- Но Симба...

- Это приказ! И не обсуждается. Я пойду на поиски Налы и других львиц. А ты, Рамзес, отправишься за Рафики. Еще мне надо найти Тимона и Пумбу. Их кто-нибудь видел!

- Они вчера были у северной границы. – ответил Кову.

- Надеюсь, что они там и останутся. Все.

Только он собирался уйти как заметил, что Рамзес застыл на месте:

- Что!

- Тише! Слушай...

Симба прислушался, но ничего не услышал.

- Я ничего не слышу.

- Именно, Симба!

Симба ещё раз прислушался. От ощущения почти полной тишины его стал охватывать цепенеющий страх. Он сделал усилие, чтобы взять себя в лапы. Потом обернулся и сказал:

- Кову, если что со мной случится, ты заменишь меня. Ты меня понял! Никакого геройства! Это приказ. Рамзес, слушай меня. Раз нет времени - делаем все наоборот! Ты пойдешь за Налой и остальными. Ты знаешь, где они охотятся и сможешь быстро до них добраться. А я – за Рафики. До него я добегу быстрее тебя.

- Хорошо, Симба. Беги изо всех сил!

С этими словами Рамзес побежал к месту, где обычно охотились львицы. Симба побежал изо всех сил к южной границе. Внезапно он почувствовал, как у него под лапами задрожала земля. Дрожь нарастала. Симбу стало раскачивать из стороны в сторону. В воздух поднялись тучи птиц. Они устремились прочь от границы. Симба споткнулся и упал, но тут же вскочил и продолжил свой бег. На мгновение дрожь прекратилась. Потом раздался оглушительный взрыв, словно тысячи раскатов грома ударили одновременно. Последовала серия толчков, от которых Симба упал. Но встав, он продолжил свой бег.

Прибежав на границу, он вдруг почувствовал кружение головы. На холме, где они были вчера, лежал Рафики. Симба подбежал к нему. Рафики дышал, но был без сознания. Симба взял его аккуратно за шкирку и попытался привести в чувства. Рафики стал приходить в себя:

- Симба...

- Нам пора. Забирайся на спину и держись.

Рафики почти негнущимися лапами забрался на гриву Симбы. Симба встал и посмотрел на гору. В этот момент произошел второй взрыв, намного сильнее первого. Половина склона горы, обращенная к Симбе, превратилась в огромный столб из огня, дыма, земли, который поднимался высоко в небо. От горы стали отлетать какие-то горящие куски. В небе столб превращался в огромный гриб. Небо стало темнеть. Огромные тучи огня, дыма, пепла и земли, исходящие из горы, стали двигаться в их сторону. Симба собрал все свои силы и побежал назад. Он бежал, не оглядываясь. Земля продолжала содрогаться. Внезапно в небе послышался свист. Симба увидел, как в небе над ним пролетел огромный горящий кусок камня. Он упал где-то впереди. Тут же вверх взвился столб огня. Симба продолжал бежать. Свист нарастал. Краем глаза Симба заметил налетающий горящий кусок. Он летел на них прямо сверху. Симба отпрыгнул в сторону. Горящая глыба врезалась в стоявшее рядом дерево. Оно тут же вспыхнуло как спичка. Небо начал застилать густой дым начинавшихся пожаров. Еще несколько прыжков и Симба оказался возле Скалы. Там была только Сараби и несколько львиц. Сараби тут же подскочила к нему:

- Симба! Слава Богу, ты жив!

- Где... остальные...? – задыхаясь, спросил Симба.

- Ушли, как ты приказал. Я осталась, чтобы встретить других львиц...

- Все, уходим... Прайдлэнд... горит...

В небе снова послышался свист. Огненный шар, оставляя большой хвост дыма, влетел в пещеру Скалы. Через мгновение она запылала. Львиц охватил ужас.

- За мной! – скомандовал Симба и побежал к северной границе. Сараби и остальные последовали за ним.

Они стали пробираться через горящий Прайдлэнд на север. Небо было черным, дым застилал глаза. Дышать становилось все тяжелее. Вокруг стоял непрерывный гул, который только усиливался с приближением стены дыма, огня и пепла. Этот гул изредка нарушался свистом летящих огненных шаров. Земля дрожала. Путь на север лежал через реку, которая протекала с юго-востока на северо-запад и делила Прайдлэнд почти пополам. Выйдя к реке, они увидели толпы животных бегущих в панике от огня. Они стремились перейти реку в одном из самых широких её мест. В других местах берег был намного выше, да и там уже пылали пожары. На реке стоял один сплошной крик обезумевших животных, сплошной массой переходивших реку. В ней были все: импалы, буйволы, антилопы, зебры. Неподалеку переплывали реку гепарды и леопарды. Хищники и их жертвы были сейчас вместе и вместе пытались спастись. Звери спотыкались и падали в толпе. Толпа шла по их телам. Много тонуло. У крокодилов было свое занятие – они пиршествовали. Река окрасилась в красный цвет. В небе показался десяток огненных шаров. Со свистом они пролетели над переправой и по бокам её. Симба остановился. Инстинкт подсказал ему, что надо остановиться и посмотреть, куда эти шары будут падать. Три из них упали на том берегу, подняв новую стену огня. Ещё три упали на этой стороне. А четыре огненных шара упали прямо в толпу животных. Взрывы разметали её в разные стороны. Загоревшиеся животные тут же пошли ко дну, остальные бросились от них врассыпную. Одни начали сталкиваться и тоже тонуть, другие попали в зубы аллигаторов. Единицы выбирались из воды. Огненная смерть пожинала свой урожай...

Стало очевидным, что кратчайший путь на север закрыт. Пытаться переправиться здесь было бы самоубийством. Симба решил двигаться вдоль течения реки на северо-запад до впадения в эту реку той небольшой речки, что служила северной границей. Там они смогли бы уже дойти до нужного холма. Но прежде нужно было выбраться из окружавшего их кольца пожаров. Симба увидел темное пятно между пожарами и рванул туда. Они успели проскочить между пожарами прежде, чем стена огня сомкнулась у них за спиной. Изо всех сил группа львиц и Симба продолжали свой бег на запад. Свист в небе прекратился, жар начал спадать. Дышать стало немного легче. Симба понял, что они вырвались из огненного смерча. Он снова вернулся к реке и пошел вдоль её. Он и львицы прошли до устья небольшой реки, впадавшей в большую центральную реку, и повернули вдоль первой. Тут он увидел, что за ним бегут табуны зебр и антилоп. Симба сделал последнее усилие и побежал вперед. Он стремился добежать до холма. Львицы побежали изо всех сил и даже опередили Симбу. Симба задыхался, но не сдавался. На его спине лежал Рафики, вцепившийся в его гриву мертвой хваткой. Вся группа была на пути табунов. Если они не успеют на холм, то это будет конец... Это все, о чем думал Симба. Но они успели. Они запрыгнули на тропинку, ведущую наверх, а через секунду по их месту пробежал табун. Симба одним из последних взобрался на холм и упал без чувств.

Очнулся он оттого, что кто-то лизал его лицо. Открыв глаза, Симба увидел, что это была Нала. Тело пробивала Сильная дрожь. Симба, едва подняв голову, осмотрелся. Вокруг него стояли Кову, Киара, Сараби, Рамзес, Сарафина и несколько ещё львиц. У многих шерсть была опалена. Рафики лежал рядом. Не хватало четырех львиц. Не было и Тимона с Пумбой... «Нет!», - пронеслось в голове Симбы. Он снова потерял сознание.

Очнулся он позже и обнаружил, что он уже не на холме. Они были в степи. На небе светила полная луна. Воздух был чистым, без дыма и гари.

- Где я? – тихо спросил Симба.

- Мы возле Долины. – ответил Рамзес, лежавший рядом: - Думаю, недалеко от её границ...

- Рамзес, где Киара, Кову и...

- Спят. Все спят, только я на посту. Ты два дня был без сознания, мы тащили тебя по очереди.

- Что с Королевством?

- Сгорело полностью. Осталась лишь небольшая часть на севере.

- Я видел гибель сотен животных... – Симба не смог сдержаться и заплакал.

Рамзес положил на его плечо лапу:

- Я тоже. Плачь, Симба, плачь, не держи в себе это...

Симба спустя некоторое время успокоился и пришел в себя. Он спросил:

- Что с нашим прайдом?

- Киара в порядке, это главное. Она неплохо держится, хотя этот переход будет очень трудным для неё. Мы должны быть готовы к тому, что она родит прямо в степи. Это возможно, Симба, из-за пережитых ею волнений. Все живы из семьи. Но вот четырех львиц мы недосчитались... И ещё. Твои друзья Тимон и Пумба...

- Они погибли!

- Не знаю... Надеюсь, они были на севере и выжили. Но мы ждали их сколько могли. Даже обыскали все вокруг, звали. Ничего.

Симба закрыл глаза. Он не смог спасти друзей, которые спасли его... Рамзес продолжил:

- Знаешь, Симба, Рафики говорит, что они живы.

- Да!

- Да. Когда мы вернемся, то ты обязательно найдешь их. Может они спаслись в своем оазисе.

- Да, правильно. Они наверняка пошли туда, увидев, как все горит. Мы можем туда отправиться.

- Для этого надо вернуться в Королевство. Ведь мы знаем путь только оттуда. Прости, но сейчас это неразумно.

Симба тяжело вздохнул:

- Простите меня, Тимон и Пумба, что не могу сейчас прийти к вам. Но клянусь, я найду вас, как только смогу вернуться! Киара должна будет родить в ближайшие дни, мы должны срочно найти временное пристанище. Мы идем в Долину!

- Я думаю, Симба, у нас только один сейчас путь.

- Какой!

- Ты знаешь какой.

- К Шторму!

- Да.

- Но... ведь он не хочет меня видеть! Мы же не на несколько дней идем! Будут ссоры между нами. Он не простил меня! Нет, Рамзес. Мы должны идти в Долину. Ты как-то рассказывал, что мой дед вроде был родом из Долины...

- Успокойся. Твоих родственников в Долине нет.

- Мы могли бы остановиться у твоего сына Тео. Он не откажет ведь тебе!

- Нет. Но дело не в этом, Симба. Нам не надо искать убежища. Шторм примет тебя. Вы окончательно примиритесь и все.

- Но он не простил меня!

Рамзес устал спорить, поэтому просто сказал:

- Простил. Причем давно.

- Что!

Рамзес понял, что проговорился, но делать было уже нечего. Он рассказал Симбе все про план Шторма. Симба на мгновение потерял дар речи. Потом он пришел в себя и сказал:

- Он снова использовал меня! Втемную!

- Симба, я сам не одобряю этот поступок, но может, так было лучше?..

Симба ничего не ответил. Ему вдруг стало больно и обидно. Шторм не верил в него и использовал втемную. Играл в свои игры! А ведь мог остаться! Симба вспомнил все, что было почти пять месяцев назад у реки. Какие слова! Симба чувствовал усталость и обиду. Он заснул.

Утром он проснулся и, встав, потянулся. Остальные тоже просыпались. Симба подошел к Рафики:

- Ты знал про план Шторма!

- Доброе утро, Симба! Спасибо, что спас меня.

- Рафики, это был мой долг! Но ты уходишь от ответа. Ты знал или нет про план Шторма!

- Да, я знал...

- Кто ещё?

- Кову и Нала.

- Нала!

- Симба, они дали слово молчать до поры до времени. Хотя это было очень тяжело для Налы. Но это было необходимо для неё и Рамзеса. Они не хотели повторения ситуации Шторма и Кову. Нала испытывала своего отца на доверие, и Рамзес прошел испытание. Кто тебе рассказал про план!

- Рамзес...

Рафики тихо покачал головой из стороны в сторону:

- Я чувствую, ты гневаешься, Симба. Поставь себя на место Шторма. Может быть ты тоже ушел!

Симба опустил взгляд:

- Может...

- Ты сейчас не о том думаешь, Симба.

- Ты прав, Рафики. Вставайте! – обратился он ко всем: - Вставайте!

Все поднялись. Симба оглядел их и сказал:

- Мы пережили самое страшное, что может быть в жизни. Наш дом сгорел. Погибли наши друзья и подруги! Память о них навсегда останется с нами... Но мы выжили как прайд. И перед нами стоят новые трудности и задачи. Мы должны пережить этот период вынужденного изгнания с нашей земли и вернуться туда потом. Мы обязательно вернемся! Пройдет несколько лет, несколько сезонов дождей, и трава снова взрастет там, где сейчас пепел! Дикие звери вернутся, а значит, у нас будет еда! Но на все надо время. Наше Королевство уже никогда не станет таким, каким было раньше. Но оно возродится! Иначе и быть не может! Сейчас мы должны быть едины как никогда! Мы уходим в новую землю, где нас ждет приют. Я все знаю про Шторма. Я знаю, он нам поможет. Мы идем в его землю! Рамзес, Кову, я хочу поговорить с вами о дороге. Остальным готовиться. Скоро мы двинемся в путь.

Рамзес и Кову подошли к Симбе:

- Прости, Симба. – сказал Кову: - Я...

- Не надо. – перебил его Симба: - Это мое дело со Штормом. Может и хорошо, что не говорили мне. Но с ним я сам разберусь, когда мы встретимся. А сейчас к делу. Ты, Рамзес, поведешь нас вместе с Кову. Вы будете идти впереди. Я буду присматривать за Киарой. И ещё Кову. Подвези на своей спине Рафики.

- Да, Симба.

- Ну тогда в путь.

И вскоре прайд, ведомый Рамзесом и Кову, на спине которого, как заправский всадник, восседал Рафики, двинулся в свой путь.

Глава 26. Встреча.

В этот день Шторм плохо спал. Ему приснился Прайдлэнд Симбы, но вместо обычного дня прихода ему приснился день битвы и Воссоединения прайда. Только как-то очень странно. Шторм видел во сне пожар, хотя знал – никакого пожара в тот день не было. Сон был очень странным и поселил в сердце Шторма тревогу. Но день прошел как обычно. Утром львицы ушли на охоту. Причем уже охотились все, за исключением Триши и Витани. Триша перешла в заднюю пещеру, а живот Витани округлился, что свидетельствовало о том, что она тоже скоро станет мамой. Поэтому Шторм запретил ей охотиться. Витани заменила Леда. Леда оказалась хорошей охотницей. Тео поначалу не очень хотел её отпускать, но его уговорили. Элайша и Эли тоже вернулись к охоте. Август и Кейси окончательно примирились после своих свадеб и снова составляли пару на обучении. Правда, обучались они через день. Как Шторм и постановил. Дарий занимался с детьми вместе со Штормом. Лиза очень много времени уделяла Трише, помогая ей, и часто ночевала рядом. Жизнь вошла в привычное русло. Но именно после странного сна Шторм потерял покой. Шторм позвал Корбану и попросил увеличить число гиен на границе. Взамен обещал оставлять для гиен по целой туше мяса каждый день усиленной охраны. Следующей ночью Шторму снова приснился странный сон – он дерется с Симбой, и Симба побеждает его. Задыхаясь, Шторм резко проснулся. Утром он позвал Макса и отправил его в Королевство Симбы, чтобы узнать, как там дела. Но ближе к вечеру Макс вернулся с новостью:

- Ваше Величество, ваш отец и сын идут сюда. Вместе с ними весь прайд Симбы.

- А Симба!

- Он тоже. Они все идут к нам.

Шторм понял, сны были непростыми. Что-то случилось в Королевстве. И это разволновало Шторма ещё больше:

- Когда они придут!

- Думаю, завтра утром они достигнут нас.

- Предупреди Корбану. И отправляйся к ним, сопроводи до места...

- Хорошо, Шторм.

- Лиза! Лиза!

- Что случилось, любимый! – испуганное лицо Лизы показалось из дальнего угла пещеры.

- Собери львиц сегодня вечером и отправляйтесь на охоту. Надо к завтрашнему утру заготовить мяса.

- Зачем? – удивилась Лиза.

- У нас будут гости. Симба и весь его прайд идут к нам.

- Но ведь ты никого не приглашал...

- Именно, Лиза! Что-то страшное случилось в Прайдлэнде Симбы, и поэтому он идет ко мне. Я чувствую, он идет за помощью...

- О, Боже! Я немедленно созову всех. А ты!

- Я присмотрю место для ночлега наших молодоженов. Думаю, что некоторое время им придется жить неподалеку от Скалы. Ведь на Скале придется разместить гостей на первое время. Тем более, что сюда идет беременная Киара. Насколько я понимаю, она должна уже очень скоро рожать...

- Поместим её к Трише. Там есть ещё одна ниша, её с Кову будет в самый раз. И приглядывать будут друг за другом...

- Да, это хорошая идея... Дети будут там же где и сейчас. Но за ними будут присматривать Дуала и Аккра. Пока все.

Шторм прошелся по округе и быстро нашел подходящее место. Над рекой неподалеку от Скалы возвышался холм, в котором Шторм обнаружил несколько пещер. Очень подходящих для семейных пар. Вечером Шторм показал их. Все согласились.

Ночью Шторм практически не спал. Утром он отправился к западному входу. Он один встречал гостей. Львицы отправились на охоту, за Скалой присматривали Лиза и Айзек. Дарий, Кейси и Август с детьми отправились на занятия.

Шторм долго ждал и сильно нервничал. Наконец, когда уже был полдень, из пещеры вылетел Макс...

Первыми из проходной пещеры вышли Кову и Рамзес. Кову по-прежнему вез Рафики на своей спине. Следом шли Нала, Сарафина и Сараби. Следом шли Симба и Киара. Симба перед выходом остановился. Заметив его волнение, Киара улыбнулась и сказала:

- Смелее, папа! Тебе там очень понравится.

Симба вышел на площадку и остановился. Его взору открылся красивый пейзаж, очень сильно напоминавший его родное Королевство. Водопад справа впадал в озеро, из которого вытекала река, очень похожая на ту, что он оставил позади. Шум падающей воды оглушал. Долина была полна зеленых лесов, пастбищ, а вдали виднелся нос Скалы. Тоже очень похожей на родную...

Киара подошла и сказала:

- Пап, нас уже ждут.

Симба посмотрел вниз. Его взгляд встретился со взглядом Шторма. Шторм не отрываясь смотрел на него. Внезапно Симба вспомнил про его план и снова его сердце кольнуло чувство обиды за то унижение, которому он был подвергнут Штормом почти полгода тому назад. И ведь он унизил его тогда в общем то зря! Врал прямо в глаза. Зачем!

Симба стал спускаться вниз. Шторм краем глаза видел, что к нему подходит Кову, но продолжал следить за Симбой. Странное чувство росло в нем.

Кову вместе с Рафики подбежал к Шторму первым и обнял его:

- Здравствуй, папа!

- Здравствуй, Кову! Здравствуй, Рафики... – Шторм принюхался: - От вас паленым пахнет. Вы по пути сюда мимо пожара не проходили?

- Мы из него вышли, сынок.- сказал подошедший Рамзес.

- Не понял.

- Наш дом сгорел дотла. Здравствуй, Шторм. – сказала подошедшая следом Сараби.

Шторм сел:

- Что случилось?

- Взорвалась гора.- ответил Рафики: - Все Королевство погибло. Мы пришли к тебе, потому что больше некуда было идти...

- Вообще-то были варианты. – перебил его Симба слегка вызывающим тоном: - Но Рамзес уговорил пойти к тебе. Ведь ты ДАВНО простил меня, не так ли!

Симба специально выделил слово давно. Шторм не отреагировал, но это запало в его душу. Странное чувство, которое он испытывал со вчерашнего вечера, усилилось.

- Прости, сынок, это я виноват. После пожара и спешного бегства я устал и проговорился про план...

- Ничего папа. Может оно и к лучшему. Ты освободил меня от сложной задачи рассказать все Симбе самому...

- Конечно, это очень сложная задача! – отреагировал Симба.

- Киара! Как я рад тебя видеть! – Шторм не отреагировал на слова Симбы. Вместо этого он подошел к Киаре и дружески носом коснулся её шеи: - Как ты перенесла этот поход!

- Здравствуй, Шторм. Я в порядке, но очень устала. И еще сильно хочется поесть чего-нибудь...

- Конечно! Я еще вчера узнал о вашем приходе. На Скале вас уже ждут. И еда в том числе. Кову! Спусти Рафики на землю, он сам ходить умеет, и отправляйся вместе с Киарой вперед. Ты уже знаешь дорогу. Макс проводит вас. А мы неспеша пойдем за вами. Я покажу Симбе наш Прайдлэнд. И поговорим о том, что с вами случилось...

- Уже так быстро командуешь? – спросил Симба.

- Я здесь король. – ответил Шторм.

- Я помню.

Кову и Киара пошли вперед, Макс полетел над ними. Шторм неспешно повел Симбу и его прайд вглубь своего Королевства. Некоторое время они шли молча, потом Шторм спросил:

- Я не вижу некоторых твоих друзей, Симба. Что с ними?

- Зазу, мой мажордом, погиб. А Тимон и Пумба... Не знаю. Надеюсь, что они выжили. Я собираюсь потом их обязательно найти.

- Много еще погибло?

- Мы потеряли четырех львиц. Скорее всего, они тоже погибли.

- Прими мои искренние соболезнования, Симба.

- Спасибо.

- Что вы будете делать дальше?

- Надеюсь, ты предоставишь нам приют на некоторое время. А там посмотрим...

- Я думаю, вы останетесь у меня надолго.

- Что ты имеешь в виду!

- Я думаю, несколько лет. Пока наш Прайдлэнд не восстановится. Года через два – три уже можно будет вернуться...

- Ты уже принял за нас решение!

- А у тебя есть другие варианты? Зачем тебе куда-то уходить? Здесь еды хватит на всех. Вы в безопасности. Никто вам не угрожает. А два года – это минимум, пока Королевство хоть немного восстановится после пожара. Акации, конечно, быстро растут вместе с травой, но не настолько, чтобы вернуться раньше. Кстати, должен предупредить. У меня в Прайдлэнде живут гиены. Они помогают мне. И находятся под моей защитой.

- Я в курсе, что ты помирился с гиенами. Нала рассказала.

- Я с гиенами не мирился, Симба. Я поставил их себе на службу.

- Но ты их теперь защищаешь. Раньше ты гиен выгонял...

- Опасных выгонял и выгоню, если такие появятся. А мои не опасны.

- Да! Мой отец тоже так считал...

- Я – не Муфаса!

- Дети мои! – миролюбиво сказала Сараби: - Давайте жить дружно! Симба, Шторм прав. Здесь может быть прекрасный наш второй дом... Забудь ты про гиен! Они нас не тронут и мы их соответственно.

- Да, мама. – тихо ответил Симба: - Шторм прав. Он всегда прав, даже когда плохо поступает...

Шторм не ответил. Его чувство выросло еще больше.

До Скалы Симба и Шторм практически не разговаривали друг с другом. Они шли молча. Остальные переговаривались, особенно Сараби и Сарафина. Сарафина показывала подруге знакомые места и увлеченно рассказывала о местных достопримечательностях. Рафики шел тоже молча и напряженно наблюдал за Штормом и Симбой. Видя, что разговор между Штормом и Симбой никак не клеится, Нала почувствовала что-то недоброе. У самой Скалы она, наконец, решила прервать молчание двух шедших королей разговором на нейтральную тему:

- Как там Леда, Шторм?

- Нормально. Хорошая охотница. Я понимаю, почему Тео её не отпускал.

- А твоя мама Лиза, она еще долго была после нашего ухода?

- Нет. У неё есть и другие дети в Долине... Мы уже пришли.

На поляне перед Скалой их встречал почти весь прайд Шторма. Лиза первой подбежала к ним. Она поздоровалась сперва с Рамзесом и Сарафиной, потом подошла к Симбе и Нале и, поприветствовав её, с интересом рассмотрела первого:

- Добрый день! Я – Лиза, жена Шторма. Добро пожаловать к нам!

- Меня зовут Симба.

- О, я догадалась! – улыбнулась Лиза: - Вы ведь единственный лев в этом прайде, которого я не знала в лицо! Шторм много рассказывал про вас.

- Да! Он меня часто вспоминал! А я думал, что он хотел забыть меня!

- Значит, не смог. – легко парировала Лиза и подошла к Шторму: - Все готово, милый.

- Спасибо, Лиза. – Шторм чувствовал, что что-то надо предпринять. Колкости Симбы при других обстоятельствах не задели бы его так, но сейчас каждое слово находило отклик в его душе. Он понял, надо срочно примириться. Шторм видел, Симба сильно обижен на него за то, что он сделал. И похоже, что это ещё мягко сказано. Надо напомнить ему, какой сегодня день. Ведь по странному стечению обстоятельств, он пришел к Шторму в первый день прилета перелетных птиц с севера. Когда-то этот день стал решающим для них обоих... Интересно, помнит ли Симба этот день?..

- Значит так. – сказал Шторм, обращаясь ко всем: - Сегодня к нам пришел Симба и его прайд. Вы уже знаете историю обо мне и Симбе. И я неоднократно говорил, что вскоре намерен был к нему возвратиться. Так вот. У Симбы случилась страшная беда – его, то есть наш Прайдлэнд сгорел. Прайд Симбы понес очень серьезные потери. Он нуждается в помощи. И я эту помощь ему окажу. Места у нас много, еды более чем достаточно. И я хочу разделить все это вместе с Симбой и его прайдом. Поэтому Симба останется здесь столько, сколько сочтет нужным. Никто не вправе его насильно выдворить отсюда. Симба – больше чем гость для меня. Я надеюсь, Симба, ты примешь этот дом как свой дом...

- Это будет зависеть от кое-кого здесь... – Симба сделал ударение на предпоследнем слове. Шторм снова сделал вид, что не услышал. Он решил побыстрее закончить с формальностями и остаться с Симбой наедине:

- Лиза, ты уже устроила Киару и Кову?

- Да. Триша тоже очень хотела выйти поздороваться, но я её отговорила. Ей сейчас очень тяжело ходить.

- Нет-нет, пусть лежит. Мы сами подойдем позже. Значит так. Дарий. Пусть сегодня в нашей школе будет выходной. Передай детей под присмотр Аккры и Дуалы и отдыхай сам вместе с Эли. Август, Айзек возьмите Элайшу и Леду и добудьте мяса детям на ужин. Потом отдыхайте. Кейси присмотрит за Скалой. А ты, Лиза, проводи Сараби, Сарафину и Рамзеса наверх, потом проводи Налу и её охотниц, покажи им охотничьи угодья наши. По всему Прайдлэнду покажи. Чака проводишь гостей вместе с Лизой. А к тебе Рафики все та же просьба, что и в день свадьбы. Твой протеже плохо справляется. Ты бы не мог сейчас её выполнить?

- Конечно, Шторм. Я все сделаю очень быстро...

- Отлично. Макс поможет тебе.

- А чем будешь занят ты? – спросила Лиза.

- А мне надо с Симбой поговорить. Наедине.

Симба посмотрел на Шторма и сказал:

- Мы можем поговорить и здесь. При всех.

- Я хочу тебе кое-что показать. Пойдем, пройдемся... Или ты чего-то боишься!

Симба подошел к Шторму совсем близко и тихо сказал:

- Я тебя не боюсь, Шторм!

- Тогда пошли. – также тихо ответил Шторм.

Шторм повернулся и пошел к реке. Симба последовал за ним. Наблюдая за ними с площадки Скалы, на которую они только что поднялись, Сарафина подошла к Рамзесу:

- Любимый, тебя ничего не беспокоит в Шторме!

- Вроде он неплохо держится. Хотя видно его волнение...

- А ты видел, как они смотрели друг на друга!

- Да, а что!

- Вспомни, что ты говорил про раненого льва и тигра, Рамзес!

Рамзес задумался, потом воскликнул:

- Я старый дурак! Из-за усталости от перехода совсем бдительность потерял! Это не волнение Шторма, это его рана на сердце!

Рамзес выбежал из пещеры и стал быстро спускаться вниз. Внизу Нала и Лиза формировали свой отряд охотниц. Лиза рассказывала о видах добычи. Рамзес подбежал к ней и с ходу спросил:

- Лиза, куда они пошли!

- Кто!

- Шторм и Симба. Куда Шторм повел Симбу!

- А что случилось! – заволновалась Нала.

- У меня плохое предчувствие...

- Я не знаю. А что может случиться? – тоже взволнованно спросила Лиза.

- Этого я сам не знаю. Хоть в сторону чего они пошли!

- В сторону реки. Там школа находится...

- А ещё что?

- Ну, я не знаю... «Арена», что ли...

- Что!

- Ну, так мы прозвали площадку, где Шторм устраивает показные свои поединки с Айзеком. Я же тебе говорила в прошлый раз, что они иногда дерутся как настоящие гладиаторы – аутсайдеры...

- О, нет! – тихо сказала Нала: - Раненый тигр...

- Что? – не поняла Лиза.

- Она имеет в виду, что раненый тигр таит месть на обидчика, а когда встречается с ним, то заманивает в ловушку и мстит...

- Мой брат больше тигр чем лев. Ты сам так говорил, отец! А Симба сейчас тоже хочет отмстить... – Нала на мгновение замолчала: - Папа, они собираются подраться!

- Их надо остановить! Лиза, покажи нам путь на эту «арену»!

- Да-да, сейчас... – Лиза подбежала к Дарию и Эли, которые что-то обсуждали с другими молодоженами: - Дарий! Мне срочно нужно найти Шторма! Ты с Эли замени меня, проводи львиц... Нет, лучше пусть это сделает Эли. А ты – верни этого Рафики на Скалу. Срочно!

- Что случилось!

- Нет времени объяснять! Я с Налой пойдем за Штормом, а вы – сделайте то, о чем я прошу!

- Хорошо, Лиза... Эли, проводи львиц и выполни то, что сказал Шторм Лизе.

- Хорошо, милый. Ты дождись меня тут, потом сходим к водопаду?

Лиза подбежала к Нале и Рамзесу:

- Следуйте за мной.

В это время Шторм кратчайшим путем вывел Симбу на открытую площадку на большом холме над рекой и спустился к его подножию. Там он остановился.

Симба остановился тоже:

- Ну что, поговорим здесь?

- Да, пожалуй...

Они сидели друг напротив друга. На некоторое время воцарилось молчание. Шторм не знал как начать разговор. Потом он все-таки решился:

- Симба, я понимаю, ты сейчас сильно переживаешь, узнав про план...

- Да! По-твоему я переживаю за твой план!

- Ну, может, я неправильно выразился...

- Ты вообще многое неправильно делаешь!

Шторм почувствовал, как по его телу пробегает дрожь. Он смотрел на Симбу, на его напряженное мускулистое тело и понял, что сейчас смотрит на него... глазами гладиатора! Он вспомнил, что это было за странное чувство, которое он испытывал с прошлого вечера. Это было то же чувство, что и в день его битвы с Редом, когда Симба выгнал его. Шторм понял, он сейчас жаждет мести. И эта жажда растет! Шторм предпринял попытку справиться с ней:

- Симба, пожалуйста, прекрати нападать словами... Мне сейчас очень тяжело...

- А каково было мне, когда ты меня унижал перед всеми! И при этом лгал во всеуслышание! Ты всем кричал, что не можешь простить меня, а сам, как уже выяснилось, простил меня! И сообщил об этом своему отцу и сыну...

Шторм все больше впадал в ярость. Ему все тяжелее было сдерживать себя. Неутоленная жажда мести, которая была все это время где-то глубоко, прорывалась наружу. Симба тоже почувствовал, что все то, что накопилось в нем за эти дни, вся горечь от испытанного унижения и постоянного чувства вины, превратившаяся в чувство обиды и желание отомстить, рвалось наружу. Симба продолжал, не обращая внимания на напрягшееся до предела тело Шторма:

- Ты всех учишь как поступать правильно! А сам! Ты лгал мне, а ведь ты обещал моему отцу учить меня. Кто меня учил? Твой отец! И это ты называешь планом! Ты ушел, стал двоеженцем, дерешься с сыном как гладиатор, до крови! Мне Нала рассказывала... Я думал, ты...

- Достаточно, щенок! Ты уже перешел черту!

Симба и Шторм посмотрели друг на друга. Симба увидел, как глаза Шторма налились кровью. Он вспомнил этот взгляд. Это уже было тогда, в день битвы с аутсайдерами. Он также вспомнил, чего хотел он сам тогда. И понял, что сейчас он хочет того же.

Шторм сделал шаг к Симбе и сказал:

- Ты знаешь, где мы сейчас! Там, где я дерусь с сыном как гладиатор! Это место прозвали «ареной». И сейчас будем драться здесь мы! Защищайся, Симба!

Шторм еще раз посмотрел в глаза Симбе. Взгляд Симбы был также полон ярости. Больше они уже не сдерживали себя. Не издав ни звука, Шторм прыгнул на Симбу...

Рамзес и Нала первыми выбежали на холм, на который указала Лиза. Лиза замешкалась и подбежала следом.

- И где они!

- Это внизу, Нала, у подножия...

- СИМБА! – дикий вопль Налы разорвал воздух, когда она увидела, что происходило у подножия холма. Рамзес и Лиза тут же побежали вниз.

Шторм уже успел одолеть Симбу и, прижав к земле, вцепился лапами в его горло. Симба вцепился лапами в горло Шторма. Оба уже были в крови от короткой, но очень яростной схватки. И оба уже стали терять сознание от подступавшего удушья. Неизвестно, чем бы все закончилось, если бы в какой-то момент Шторм не был сброшен с Симбы Лизой и Рамзесом. Почувствовав свободу, Симба в ярости попытался вскочить и добить Шторма. Но его попытались снова удержать на земле. Не видя, кто это, Симба ударил его изо всех сил, и только крик боли Налы привел его в чувство. Он стал приходить в себя. Симба встал и только сейчас увидел, что перед ним стояла Нала с раной на боку. Она обняла его:

- Симба!

Лиза в это время изо всех сил прижималась к Шторму, не давая сделать и шага навстречу Симбе:

- Шторм, милый, все в порядке, я здесь, я рядом, все хорошо... Успокойся, все хорошо... Рамзес, Нала, скорее, уведите его, скорее, иначе Шторм убьет Симбу! Он сейчас словно в трансе! Уведите его! Шторм, успокойся, приди в себя!..

Рамзес подскочил к Симбе и сказал:

- Давай, забирайся на спину! Тебе срочно надо к Рафики... Лиза, я сейчас вернусь!

Симба попытался сделать несколько шагов сам, но не смог из-за сильной боли и упал на спину Рамзеса. Он потерял сознание.

Шторм видел, как его отец с Налой уносили Симбу. Внезапно он понял, что произошло. Большая волна боли и отчаяния накрыла его мозг, захлестнула его чувства. Шторм вырвался из лап Лизы и побежал, не глядя куда. Лиза побежала за ним, но быстро потеряла из виду...

Симба пришел в себя ближе к вечеру. Вокруг него расположился весь его прайд. Нала была рядом. Все они были на открытой поляне возле Скалы. Лиза и сын Шторма Айзек тоже были тут. Но Шторма не было...

- Где он?.. – тихо спросил Симба.

- Его нет. – ответила Нала: - Никто не знает, где он... Рамзес вернулся, но нашел только Лизу. Она сказала, что Шторм сбежал... Симба, он едва не убил тебя! Если бы не Рамзес и Лиза, ты был бы мертв!

Симба закрыл глаза. Голова сильно кружилась. Тело болело. Симба ощущал пустоту. Он стал дремать, однако его сон был неясным и тревожным.

Наступила ночь. Полная луна светила очень ярко и освещала всю поляну перед Скалой. Никто не спал. Многие тихо переговаривались между собой. Рамзес и Сарафина просто лежали и смотрели куда-то вдаль. Рядом сидел Рафики. Он что-то обдумывал молча, время от времени покачивая головой. Лиза и Айзек лежали чуть поодаль. Нала лежала рядом с Симбой при этом словно защищала его от возможных атак. Рядом была Сараби.

Внезапно Рамзес что-то увидел в темноте. Он встал, чтобы рассмотреть получше. Он увидел знакомые очертания тени. Рамзес нагнулся к Сарафине:

- Идет. Я пойду навстречу, а ты иди к Нале. Не допусти, чтобы она сейчас наделала каких ещё глупостей.

- Ты чего боишься?

- Я сейчас всего боюсь.

Шторм медленно шел по площадке. Он не обращал ни на кого внимания. Его взгляд был прикован только к одной точке – где был Симба. При его появлении все переговоры тут же прекратились. Воцарилась тишина. Сараби пошла ему навстречу:

- Шторм! Как ты мог! Как ты мог! Ведь ты обещал Муфасе! Ты клялся в верности!

- Сараби прости... – тихо прошептал остановившийся Шторм стальным голосом. Он даже не смотрел на Сараби: - Я должен с ним поговорить...

- Нет! Не смей подходить к нему!

- Шторм, сынок, сейчас не самое лучшее время. – сказал подошедший Рамзес: - Вы еще в состоянии горячки после драки. Нужно время. Иди домой, Шторм...

- Нет, папа. Все должно закончиться сегодня и сейчас. И сегодня все будет кончено...

Шторм пошел вперед. Сараби попыталась ему помешать:

- Стой! Не смей!

Но Рамзес остановил её:

- Не надо. Не мешай. Они сами разберутся... Верь мне, все будет нормально с Симбой.

Шторм подошел к Симбе. Нала встала между ними:

- Не подходи, Шторм! Иначе тебе придется драться со мной! Я серьезно предупреждаю!

Шторм посмотрел на Налу. От его взгляда Нале стало не по себе. Шторм осмотрелся. Увидев Лизу, он подозвал её.

- Где Кейси и Витани? – спросил Шторм.

- На Скале... – испуганным голосом ответила Лиза: - Шторм, милый...

- Иди к ним. Вместе с Айзеком. Триша в курсе?

- Нет пока...

- Успокойте её и ничего пока не говорите. Ясно! Идите!

Лиза умоляюще смотрела на него. Шторм слегка улыбнулся и более мягким голосом сказал:

- Идите. С Симбой драки не будет. Я обещаю.

- Айзек! Идем... – Лиза развернула Айзека и они оба пошли на Скалу.

Взгляд Шторма остановился на Кову:

- Ты почему здесь! Почему не с Киарой! Немедленно ступай к ней!

- Но папа...

- Ступай. Я же сказал, ничего не будет!

Кову тоже не осмелился противоречить. Он пошел постоянно оглядываясь назад. Шторм подошел к лежавшему Симбе и лег перед ним.

- Зачем ты пришел? Нам нет о чём разговаривать больше! Мы уже все сказали друг другу днем...

- Немного слов мы сказали...

- Зато твои когти были красноречивее любых слов! Ты сказал все что думал и чувствовал!

- Симба, прости, я не этого хотел тогда...

- Не этого! Шторм, ты меня совсем запутал. Я не знаю, где ты врал, где говорил правду. Где ты говоришь то, что действительно думаешь, а где – то, что предназначено для нас, непутевых твоих учеников! Ты лгал нам!

- Я не лгал тебе...

- Ты говорил, что не можешь простить меня, когда своему отцу сказал, что простил! Я думал утром, что ты солгал мне тогда! А оказывается, ты солгал своему отцу, Кову, а они убедили нас в твоей лжи как в правде. Ты не простил меня! Ты ненавидишь меня! Вот правда! Весь твой план – лишь прикрытие для мести! Ты просто старался сдержаться, поэтому ушел, а свои обязанности переложил на Рамзеса! Что ж, хоть за это спасибо, твой отец – хороший учитель. Но ты не переживай, я завтра уйду. Чтобы не дразнить тебя! А то много королевской крови прольется!

Симба замолчал. Шторм вздохнул и сказал:

- Симба, послушай меня... Я не лгал тебе. Может для тебя простить и простить публично – это одно и то же. Для меня нет. Но не это важно. Это мелочи.

- Ты прав! Это всего лишь мелочь! Зато какая! Очень точно характеризует тебя. Ты можешь делать все, что захочешь, не важно, понимают тебя правильно или нет! Ты можешь это. Ведь ты самый сильный лев из всех, кого я знаю. Кто тебе сможет помешать! Ты можешь принимать любое решение и немедленно его исполнить. Продавить, если надо, силой!

- Решение уйти в случае твоего предательства я принял ещё до того, как схватился с Редом. Для того и позвал отца... Так что мой план – это не месть тебе. Я хотел сломать тебя тогда, уничтожить старого Симбу и создать нового...

- Зачем! Зачем столько боли и унижений! Только для того, что бы я лучше учился! Если так, то я тем более не хочу у тебя учиться. Ты жесток!

- Наверное, временами я слишком жесток... Может, мне и стоило остаться. Но тогда я думал иначе. Я думал, что для того, чтобы стать великим королем ты должен будешь пройти через свое унижение, испытать то, что ты раньше делал другим. Что ты должен быть уничтожен и втоптан в грязь для того, чтобы потом восстать из неё совершенно другим. Это очень жестоко. Но я добился своего. Ты стал другим! Ты стал сильнее, умнее. Ты стал намного лучше, Симба. И в этой части мой план исполнился. Ты ведь наверняка прошел экзамен прошлого!

- Да. А откуда ты знаешь!

- Это я посоветовал отцу провести его. Поговорить сначала с львицами. С Витани, что он и сделал, пока был здесь... Я был уверен, ты справишься.

Симба устало усмехнулся:

- А я ведь так и думал, что это – твоя идея. Это было не похоже на твоего отца...

- Почему? Мой папа часто делает подобное с другими учениками. Просто он думал, что ты не готов. А я верил в тебя и говорил обратное.

- Спасибо за доверие...

- Симба, прости меня. То, что произошло, отнюдь не имеет никакого отношения к тому, как я на самом деле отношусь к тебе. Я никогда не испытывал чувства ненависти к тебе. Никогда! И не никогда не буду!

- А что было сегодня! Братская любовь до смерти!

- Ты всегда был для меня как брат. И даже больше. Моя жизнь принадлежит тебе. Тебе, моей семье, твоему прайду и твоему Прайдлэнду... Ты же знаешь это!

- Я сейчас понимаю, что ничего о тебе не знаю! Я не знаю, чему верить!

- Но почему ты хочешь верить плохому случаю, чем долгой и верной службе тебе!

- Потому что ты хотел меня убить! Потому что в твоих глазах я видел свою смерть! И ты едва не добился своего!

- Ты тоже...

- Что!

- Ты тоже хотел меня убить! И тоже едва это не сделал...

Симба запнулся, не зная, что ответить. Внезапно он понял, что Шторм прав. Симба вспомнил, что хотел именно этого...

- Но ты первый начал! Ты хотел драки с момента встречи со мной!

- Ты прав, Симба. Я хотел этого с момента как услышал о твоем приближении... Я старался сдержаться как мог, но не получилось... Не смог!

- Где гарантия, что этого больше не повторится!

- Мое слово. Я обещаю, этого больше никогда не будет. Симба, прости меня! Прости, я не хотел этого!

- Простить тебя! Когда-то я тоже просил тебя о прощении...

Шторм резко встал:

- Ну что ж, не можешь простить, значит, такова моя судьба... Тогда был день твоего позора, ты предал меня, сегодня – день моего позора, я предал Муфасу и тебя. Сараби права. Когда-то я обещал Муфасе, что буду защищать тебя до последней капли крови, а сегодня я нарушил свое слово, я не защищал тебя в минуту опасности для твоей жизни. Более того, я сам был опасностью для неё. Моя жизнь в твоих лапах и ты уже сказал свое слово...

- Что ты имеешь в виду!

- Я хотел тебе сегодня показать птиц...

- Птиц!

- Да, птиц. Перелетных с севера. Они прилетают к нам в один и тот же день. Никогда на моей памяти не опаздывали. Сегодня третий день, как они прилетели к нам. И первый день, как они должны были прилететь в твое Королевство...

- И что! Что я птиц не видел, что ли! К чему это!

- В один такой день моя судьба круто изменилась. В такой день я впервые встретил тебя...

- Что! – глаза Симбы округлились.

- Да. День твоего представления на Скале – это был день, когда впервые прилетали птицы с севера. Мы отметили это с Муфасой... Я навсегда запомнил тот день. И отмечал его по-своему, загадывал желания на будущее. Год назад, в этот день я хотел, чтобы мы уже отмечали его вместе. Отметили...

Шторм на мгновение замолчал. Потом продолжил в полной тишине с горечью в голосе:

- Сегодня день, когда тебе исполнилось семь лет, Симба. А мне – девять. Я тоже считаю этот день днем своего рождения. Ведь Штормом я стал семь лет именно в этот день... С днем рождения, Симба!

С этими словами Шторм повернулся и побрел прочь. Симба посмотрел ему в след и вдруг сорвался с места и, догнав его, перегородил дорогу:

- Твой дом в противоположной стороне, Шторм!

- Уйди с дороги, Симба. Мой дом не здесь...

- Что ты говоришь! Что ты имеешь в виду!

Симба пристально посмотрел в глаза Шторма. Шторм опустил взгляд и ничего не ответил. Симба вдруг все понял:

- А-а! Я все понял! Иди на Скалу, Шторм. Ну-ка, иди домой...

- Оставь меня, Симба!

Симба вцепился лапами в шею Шторма и повалил его на землю. Шторм не сопротивлялся. Симба едва не кричал:

- Ты что задумал! Ты, бездушный идиот! Я, думаешь, не вижу, что ты хочешь сделать! Ты подумал о своей семье!

- Они меня поймут...

- Да! Ты забыл, как Кову тебя понимал при твоем уходе! Ты хочешь их совсем убить! Что они тебе сделали, а! За что им такие страдания! Ты, сумасшедший идиот! Без чувств! Без сострадания!

Шторм едва сдерживал слезы:

- Симба! Ты, твой прайд, твое Королевство – это все, без чего я не могу жить! Если ты считаешь меня врагом, если ты считаешь невозможным примирение, а другого случая уже не будет, если мне будет запрещено прийти в твой Прайдлэнд, который я люблю и считаю своим домом, то мне нет смысла жить! Пусти меня!

Симба отступил. Шторм встал. Симба вдруг со всей силы ударил Шторма по голове:

- Ты действительно сумасшедший, если веришь в это...

Шторм промолчал. Даже не стал смахивать появившуюся на слегка рассеченном лбу кровь. Симба продолжил уставшим голосом:

- Прежде чем решаться на такое, тебе бы следовало спросить у своей семьи, как они отнесутся к такому решению. И потом, я не хочу быть объектом ненависти твоих детей и жен за то, что отнял у них любимого отца и мужа!

- Ты-то тут причем?

- Шторм, я жутко устал. Даже больше чем при пожаре... Давай все закончим завтра. Иди домой, к Лизе и Трише. К Айзеку и Кову. Они ждут тебя. Только обещай мне, слышишь, обещай, что завтра ты будешь жить!

Шторм помолчал, потом сказал упавшим голосом:

- Обещаю.

Симба проводил Шторма до самой пещеры. Там он передал его Лизе, которая уложила его рядом с собой и крепко обняла. Внезапно Симба увидел, как тело Шторма стало содрогаться от беззвучных рыданий...

Симба спустился вниз. Там его тут же окружили. Рамзес спросил:

- Как мой сын?

- Рыдает как котенок... Рамзес, кого ты мне подарил на лень рождения! Сумасшедшего льва!

- Симба, я не знал этого наверняка... Но догадывался. Тигры многое воспринимают слишком однозначно. Ты для него все...

- Тигр, тигр! И что мне теперь делать! Черт, черт, черт!

Симба упокоился, выплеснув все возбуждение наружу:

- Я хочу спать... Пошли Нала. Завтра будет новый день...

С этими словами он вернулся в пещеру на Скалу, туда, куда его пригласила Нала, узнавшая о месте ночлега от Лизы. Проходя мимо неё и Шторма, Симба посмотрел на него снова. Шторм быстро уже успокоился и лежал, закрыв глаза. Его дыхание было равномерным. Лиза крепко обняла его и положила свою голову на шею Шторма. Она ещё не спала. Её испуганный взгляд встретился с взглядом Симбы. Симба устало покачал головой и прошел внутрь пещеры...

Глава 27. Рождение новой жизни.

На следующее утро Симба проснулся много раньше обычного. Он потянулся и, стараясь не будить Налу, вышел наружу пещеры. Там он столкнулся со Штормом, который сидел у входа и смотрел куда-то вдаль горизонта. Симба подошел и сел рядом:

- Как ты?

- Ничего. Раны были несерьезными. А как ты, Симба?

- Тоже ничего...

Они некоторое время помолчали. Шторм вздохнул и сказал:

- Мне надо проверить границу. Не присоединишься ко мне?

Симба мгновение подумал и кивнул головой.

Они почти бесшумно спустились вниз и пошли тем же путем, каким пришил накануне. Шторм шел медленно, неспеша. Он подставлял свои бока лучам утреннего солнца. И в этих лучах его рыжие пятна, напоминающие следы от тигриных полосок, доставшиеся от матери, еще больше проступали и контрастировали на общем золотистом фоне. Ярко золотистая шерсть Симбы выглядела не менее эффектно. Два больших и мускулистых короля шли рядом, словно братья. До границы они шли почти молча. Недалеко от границы Шторм спросил:

- И что будет с нами дальше, Симба?

- А что бы ты хотел?

- Я хочу вернуться в твой Прайдлэнд, Симба. С тобой.

Симба остановился и задумался. Потом сказал:

- Шторм, я должен тебе сказать одну вещь... Ты самый лучший мой друг, почти брат, но я не принимаю некоторых черт твоего характера. Я не могу принять твою жертвенность. Мне не нужна твоя жертва. Мне не нужна твоя жизнь. И ещё. Я не могу принять твою склонность составлять грандиозные планы без учета мнения и чувств других. Я больше не желаю быть пешкой в твоих планах. Ты меня понимаешь!

- Да, Симба, понимаю...

- Я знаю, ты просто привык быть один на один с судьбой, врагами и так далее. Ты всегда сражаешься один. Но сегодня у тебя семья, дети. Ты должен думать, в первую очередь, о них. Ты понимаешь, что вчера могло произойти! А каково было бы твоей семье! Твои дети, они просто боготворят тебя! Ты им нужен! Шторм, давай договоримся сразу. Ты должен мне обещать, что отныне ты не будешь ставить свою семью ниже значимости защиты меня. Я уже не маленький и могу сам за себя постоять. А вот твои дети, которые очень скоро родятся, сами за себя ещё не скоро смогут постоять. Поэтому я требую от тебя, чтобы ты обещал мне прежде всего заботиться о своей семье, а потом уже обо мне и всех остальных. Ты обещаешь!

- Я обещаю тебе, Симба...

- И ты больше никогда не будешь составлять таких планов, каким был твой план в отношении меня. Ни в отношении меня, ни в отношении кого-либо другого...

- Даже врагов?

- Ну, ты уже слишком хватил... С врагами разберемся, если появятся.

- Мы можем и не знать о них, Симба.

- Да. Ты прав...

У западной границы Шторм встретил Корбану:

- Доброе утро, Корбана.

- Доброе утро, Ваше Величество! Я сегодня лично осмотрела посты. Все нормально. Никто не приближался к границам.

- Спасибо, Корбана. Кстати, это Симба. Он теперь будет жить с нами. С ним пришел целый прайд.

- Мы знаем. Позвольте мне, Симба взять ваш запах...

- Это как!

Корбана быстро прошлась рядом с его лапой и потерлась о неё. Теперь запах Симбы передался шерсти Корбаны. Симба слегка поморщился. Гиены вызвали у него неприятные воспоминания детства. Шторм улыбнулся:

- Не бойся. Они охраняют границы. Они должны знать твой запах...

- А почему ты охрану доверил им?

- У них обоняние значительно лучше нашего. И потом. Чужаки для них также опасны, как и для нас. Их не так уж и много. Если сюда придут чужаки, то их мирной жизни также может наступить конец. Им выгоднее жить вместе со мной и сотрудничать, нежели воевать. И к тому же я помогу им в борьбе с другими гиенами. Если те попытаются сюда придти...

- А были случаи?

- Нет пока. Надеюсь, что не будет.

Симба осмотрелся и сказал:

- Хорошо у тебя тут! Нала права, эта земля так похожа на нашу там...

- Да. Поэтому я и выбрал её.

Они еще немного помолчали. Шторм первым нарушил молчание:

- Симба, прости меня за вчерашнее... Я клянусь, больше этого не повторится никогда.

- Прошли и забыли, Шторм. Как страшный сон. Знаешь, я тоже был хорош вчера. Я видел, что сильно задеваю тебя, но не хотел остановиться. Ты прав, я тоже хотел отомстить тебе, даже убить тебя... Ну что ж, может и хорошо, что это случилось...

- Ты что! Мы же вчера едва не убили друг друга!

- Ты меня едва не убил!

- Я бы потом недолго прожил, Симба... Убийство карается смертью, и в данном случае я бы сам себя покарал!

Симба пристально посмотрел на Шторма:

- После вчерашнего я верю в это! Но я имел в виду другое! Хорошо, что мы остались живы и смогли преодолеть нашу ненависть. Подрались по-настоящему, теперь ты не сможешь назвать меня слабаком. Все-таки тебе тоже хорошо досталось, хоть ты и победил!

- В борьбе насмерть это не имеет значения...

- Но мы ведь больше никогда не будем драться насмерть!

- Никогда!

- Ну вот. Мы отомстили друг другу, теперь пора примириться окончательно и жить дальше. Ты согласен, Шторм!

- Конечно!

- Ну и отлично. Ты, Шторм, прости меня за мое предательство тебя... За все зло, что я причинил тебе!

- Уже простил. А ты прости меня за то, что хотел отомстить тебе, за то, что предал тебя вчера. Тебя и Муфасу...

- Прощаю. Знаешь, интересно получилось, сначала я испытал позор и унижение, потом через полгода настал день твоего позора... И все по одному и тому же поводу! Надеюсь, все это закончилось!

- Закончилось, Симба. Когда-нибудь мы будем вспоминать это время и рассказывать о нем нашим внукам. В смысле того, что не надо делать таких ошибок. Надо уметь прощать друг друга.

- Да. Именно. Пошли назад, если ты закончил проверять границу. А то все наши переполошатся, не обнаружив нас!

Шторм улыбнулся:

- Пошли. Пока действительно они не подняли на Скале боевую тревогу! Я даже как-то и не подумал об этом!

Когда они появились возле Скалы, там уже действительно был переполох. Нала и Лиза подняли на уши всех. Завидев своих мужей издали, они с криками тут же бросились к ним навстречу:

- Симба!

- Шторм!

- Вы в порядке!

- Вы снова дрались!

- Шторм, ты весь в крови! Симба, что ты сделал с моим мужем!

- Успокойтесь, - сказал Симба: - Мы не дрались, мы помирились. Навсегда. В наше Королевство вернемся вместе. А это, наверное, еще вчерашняя кровь. Ты, Лиза, просто в темноте вчера не разглядела...

Шторм улыбался. Лиза уставилась на него:

- Ты чего смеёшься! Ты в крови и тебе смешно!

- Просто так смешно вас видеть! У вас такое выражение лица! У обоих!

Лиза и Нала переглянулись. Потом с возгласом «Ах, ты!» набросились на Шторма и повалили его на землю. Через мгновение они уже обе заливались веселым смехом, вспоминая, что было утром:

- Представляешь, Шторм, просыпаюсь я от сильного толчка и вижу над собой её лицо! И вместо доброго утра – где он! Я сначала даже не поняла, кого она имеет в виду. Сказала, что не знаю! Что тут началось! Нала тут же разбудила всех, мы обыскали все кусты в округе! Послали к месту вчерашней драки. Никого! Ни тебя, ни Симбы! Боже, мы тогда вообще уже ничего не понимали! Бегали вокруг Скалы, думали, куда вы делись! К Корбане послали, Макса и Чаку в воздух подняли! Мы только Тришу и Киару не будили. Не тревожили... Триша так ничего и не знает. Пока. Кову мы предупредили, чтобы молчал и присматривал за ними. Пока мы будем разыскивать вас! А вы вон, веселые и довольные! Ты почему ничего не сказал, Шторм, куда вы идёте!

- Мы просто не хотели вас будить... Мы пошли проверять границу. А вы подумали, что мы пошли продолжать драку!

- Границу! А ты, братишка, подумал о нас, когда забирал Симбу! А что мы могли ещё подумать, когда проснулись и видим – ни тебя, ни Симбы! Это после вчерашнего-то!

- Ну, вот, Нала! И ты сначала думаешь о самом плохом, панику поднимаешь! Послала бы Макса или Чаку на разведку и все. Он бы сразу нас нашел.

- Ладно, дамы! – примирительно сказал Симба: - Дайте Королю встать, а то негоже перед подданными в грязи валяться!

- С него не убудет! – сказала Нала, сделав шаг назад.

Шторм встал и отряхнулся:

- Пошли к остальным.

На Скале уже собрались все. Не было только Триши и Киары. Шторм осмотрел всех и сказал:

- Ну что ж, раз вчера вышло все так плохо, начнем с начала. Итак, Симба будет жить у нас со своим прайдом до тех пор, пока не восстановится его земля. Потом мы вместе вернемся туда. Будет это года через два, это как минимум. Поэтому ты, Кейси, прости меня, что обещал тебе трон через год. Надеюсь, ты простишь мне задержку исполнения моего обещания на год!

- О чем речь, Учитель? У нас с Витани будут свои заботы в эти два года, думаю. Так что они пролетят быстро.

- Спасибо, Кейси! Теперь о распорядке охоты. Охотниц стало больше. Поэтому мы поступим следующим образом. Всех львиц, кроме Триши, Сараби, Сарафины, Киары и Витани, которая уже тоже не может охотиться, мы разделим на две группы. Первую группу возглавят Лиза и Нала, вторую – Дуала и Эли. Группа Лизы будет охотиться для всех нас, группа Дуалы – для детей и Триши с Киарой. Я тоже буду оказывать посильную помощь...

- Ты рано списываешь нас со счетов! – заметила Сарафина: - Мы с Сараби ещё можем очень многое на охоте. Не торопись нас записывать в немощных старух, сынок!

- Ну что вы, маманя! Если у Эли все пойдет как положено, то через три месяца вы замените её на охоте! А Элайша уйдет ещё раньше. Как видите, ни в никакие старухи я вас не записываю. Более того, я уверен, вы еще многому научите наш молодняк! Просто отдыхайте пока.

- Ну спасибо! Просто камень с сердца упал! Значит, Сарафина, мы с тобой иждивенцами не будем!

- Да, подруга, рано ещё.

- Вот. Кейси и Витани будут оставаться на Скале, присматривать за порядком. Ты, Кейси, отныне мой заместитель, если я буду занят, принимай решения сам. Вместе с Витани. Ты, Кову, вместе с Рамзесом пойдешь в мою школу. Папа продолжит твои тренировки, а потом я проэкзаменую тебя. Кстати, Сараби и Сарафина, вот вам и задание вместо охоты. Присмотрите за Киарой и Тришей. Дарий, Август, забирайте детей и ведите в школу.

- А что делать мне? – спросил Симба.

- Если не возражаешь, то я бы хотел, чтобы ты по утрам и вечерам составлял мне компанию при обходе границ. Вдвоем проще и веселее. А днем... Ты мог бы помочь мне со школой. Ведь и тебе есть что детям рассказать.

- Хорошо, Шторм.

- Ну и наконец, хоть ты сейчас и не в своем Королевстве, но все-таки король. Так что ты будешь звеном между нашими прайдами. Пока я король в другом прайде... Будем совместно решать общие проблемы и все такое. Будет тебе как тренировка на ближайшие годы, чтобы ты не отвык!

- Не отвыкну!

- Шторм! – подошла Дуала: - Миша что-то сегодня плохо себя чувствует. И вчера с ним было неладное, плохо ел...

- Отведи его к Рафики. Он займется им. В школу пусть сегодня не идет.

- А как мне тогда сегодня охотиться?

- И почему все проблемы всегда валятся в одну кучу! Ладно. Сарафина! Ты хотела охотиться! Сегодня у тебя будет шанс. Заменишь Дуалу на охоте, пойдешь вместе с Эли. А завтра будет видно. А ты, Дуала, займись Мишей. Надеюсь с ним ничего страшного... Все! Всем все ясно!

- Да! – хором ответили все.

- Тогда приступаем к выполнению обязанностей. Симба, я должен сейчас пойти к Корбане. Сопроводи меня. Заодно покажу, где начинается автономия гиен...

Через некоторое время все разошлись по делам. Шторм и Симба вместе побывали у Корбаны – королевы гиен. Там Шторм имел с ней непродолжительную беседу. Шторм подробно ей объяснил все произошедшие события и свои решения. Потом они вернулись на Скалу и наведали Тришу и Киару. Киара выглядела немного уставшей и болезненной, но заметно счастливой. Триша тоже была очень рада видеть Шторма и Симбу. Они долго разговаривали о будущем. Потом Шторм и Симба отправились к Рафики. Рафики был у себя в новом доме и занимался приготовлением какого-то раствора. С ним находился ещё один бабуин:

- Привет, Рафики! А это кто?

- Привет, Шторм! Это мой новый помощник и ученик. Его зовут Мхазиги.

- Здравствуйте, Ваше Величество!

- Здравствуй, Мхазиги. Рафики, как там Миша!

- Нормально. Вот, готовлю лекарство для него.

- А что с ним?

- Ничего страшного. Его и его друзей муравьи покусали.

- Интересно, как?

- Ну как, как... Они позавчера наткнулись на гигантский муравейник и разворошили его. Муравьи его и покусали! Кстати, его друзей, этих, как его...

- Дугласа и Алоиза!

- Да. Их тоже нужно привести ко мне. Яд все ещё действует, но через два дня они будут в порядке.

- А для Киары все готово?

- Да, Симба. Уже готово. Простите, мы сейчас заняты.

- Да-да, мы уже уходим.

И как только Шторм и Симба вернулись к ученикам, прибежал Кейси. Он был очень взволнован:

- Шторм, Симба! Киара! Началось!...

Все собрались у входа в отдаленную пещеру. Нала и Лиза никого не пропускали внутрь. Слышались крики Киары. Кову не находил себе места от волнения и все время старался заглянуть вовнутрь. Симба тоже волновался очень сильно. Появился Рафики, которого привела Сараби. Они прошли внутрь. Шторм заметил их очень озабоченный вид. Он удалил всех из пещеры Скалы вообще, оставив их ожидать на свежем воздухе. Внутри остались только он, Кову и Симба. Через некоторое время напряжение возросло. Криков Киары уже не было слышно, но долго никто не выходил. Кову подошел к Нале и попросил:

- Пропусти, я хочу видеть их. Пожалуйста!

- Нет, Кову, терпи! Скоро, уже скоро!

Через некоторое время вышел Рафики и что-то шепнул Нале. На её глазах появились слезы. Стоявшие за ним Лиза и Сараби также выглядели очень печально и тихо плакали. Шторм и Кову тут же подскочили к ним:

- Что случилось!

Рафики сказал:

- У Киары родились трое. Выжила лишь одна девочка. Двоих оживить не удалось. Они родились мертвыми...

- НЕТ! – Кову отвернулся. По его щекам потекли слезы.

Шторм подошел и обнял его:

- Мне очень жаль, что так вышло, Кову... Я скорблю по ним вместе с тобой и Киарой. Но не переживай и не убивайся сильно, сын. Ведь главное – у тебя родилась дочь! Радуйся жизни! Ты стал отцом!

- Кто они были? – тихо спросил Кову Рафики. Тот ответил:

- Теперь это не важно.

Шторм посмотрел на Сараби и Лизу и знаком дал им понять не говорить Кову ответ. Шторм догадывался о произошедшем. Симба, смахнув слезы лапой, подошел к Нале и обнял её. Нала что-то зашептала ему на ухо...

- Как Киара! Я могу их увидеть! – продолжал спрашивать Кову Рафики.

- Киара чувствует себя хорошо. Роды прошли с небольшими осложнениями. Но все закончилось благополучно. Ты сможешь их увидеть через некоторое время. Нам надо перевести их в другое место, там сквозняк, он им опасен сейчас. Особенно девочке. Шторм, в этой пещере есть теплое укромное место для троих!

- Конечно. Нала, Лиза помогите Киаре, Сараби – ты тоже.

- Я помогу! – воскликнул Кову.

- Ты пойдешь со мной. – ответил Шторм: - Я покажу тебе место. Не бойся, львицы лучше помогут Киаре сейчас чем ты...

Шторм отвел Кову на новое место. Через минуту там появилась поддерживаемая со всех сторон Киара. Лиза несла за ней нежно в зубах маленькое тельце, которое издавало писк. Киару уложили и положили рядом это тельце. Девочка тут же уткнулась в живот Киары и перестало пищать. Никто и не заметил, кроме Шторма, как за всеми мелькнула тень Симбы, уносившего в зубах ещё два тельца...

Кову нежно осмотрел дочь и с нескрываемым восторгом сказал:

- Она просто прекрасна!

- Тише ты, разбудишь их! – зашикала на него Лиза: - Пусть спят! Им сейчас необходим полный покой! Так, а ну-ка все на выход! Давайте, давайте! Разводите тут грязь, между прочим, а это тоже опасно! На выход!

- Да! Идите, давайте! – присоединились Нала и Сараби.

- Подождите! – сказал Шторм: - А как назовете её!

- Киара просила, чтобы Кову сам назвал её. Ведь вы уже, кажется, обсуждали варианты имен? – сказала Нала.

- Кизура. Её зовут Кизура! – торжественно объявил Кову.

- Хорошее имя. Нравится. – сказала Нала: - А теперь идите.

На выходе всем собравшимся было объявлено о рождении Кизуры.

Вечером Симба и Шторм снова навестили Рафики. Рафики был не на дереве, там хозяйничал его ученик Мхазиги. Симба нашел его на ближайшем холме. Рафики сидел и смотрел куда-то вдаль реки. Шторм и Симба легли рядом с ним. Некоторое время они лежали молча. Потом Шторм спросил:

- Кто это был Симба? Я ведь видел, ты исполнил просьбу Налы...

- Двое мальчиков. Сыновей... Я выкинул их в реку.

- Рафики, у них никогда не будет сыновей! Закон природы! Я знаю, у нас в Долине было много таких случаев. Мертвыми почти всегда рождались мальчики...

- Не знаю, Шторм. Все может быть... Кизура родилась здоровой. С ней, слава богу, будет все хорошо. Правда, она сейчас очень слаба, но я помогу ей. А насчет мальчиков... Симба, Шторм, я не стану скрывать правду от вас.

- Какую!

- Дело в том, что Киара имела серьезные осложнения...

- Кровотечение! Я видел много крови на её старом месте!

- Да. Оно было несильным, но оно говорит о многом. Возможно, у Киары вообще больше не будет детей...

- Только не это! – Симба уткнулся в свои лапы и тихо заплакал.

Шторм положил на его плечо лапу:

- Симба, возможно ещё не значит, что так оно и будет! Даже если это так, нам не об этом сейчас думать надо. Родилась новая жизнь! Даже если Кизура и станет единственной дочерью Киары и Кову, что из того! Киара жива, Кизура тоже! Она обязательно вырастет, станет сильной Принцессой, а в свое время она станет Королевой! И я уверен, ты сам ещё подберешь ей Короля!

Симба посмотрел на Шторма:

- Ты очень оптимистичен! Ты такое не переживал!

Шторм удивленно поднял глаза на Симбу. Они встретились взглядами и Шторм вдруг все понял. Но не стал ни о чем спрашивать Симбу, а только сказал:

- Ты прав. Но ведь сейчас ещё ничего точно не известно, а ты уже оплакиваешь будущие потери! Скорбишь о том, чего возможно и не будет! Киара и Кизура здоровы и это главное! Хватит думать о грустном, пора подумать о будущем.

- О каком?

- О ближайшем. Когда Кизура откроет глаза, устроим её представление на Скале. Это будет её день рождения. Её праздник.

- Конечно. А Кову!

- Что Кову, Симба?

- Ему следует рассказать все то, о чем мы говорили тут сейчас?

- А ты как думаешь?

- Думаю, не стоит. Ему это знать пока необязательно...

- Я тоже так думаю, Симба. И другим тоже. Кроме ещё Сарафины и Рамзеса. Я сам поговорю с ними. А ты поговори с Налой и Сараби. Моих жен оставь тоже мне. Пусть только наш посвященный круг знает эту тайну и никто более. Может, если мы сочтем нужным потом, то расскажем все Кову и Киаре... Но только не сейчас! Это ясно!

- Абсолютно. – ответил Симба: - Давайте поклянемся держать все в тайне и никому, кроме посвященных, не рассказывать.

Шторм и Рафики поклялись сделать это.

- Симба, нам пора на Скалу. Иди медленно вперед, я догоню тебя. У меня к Рафики очень личный разговор. Так что прости...

Симба удивился, но ничего не сказал. Он встал и неспеша пошел к Скале. Шторм дождался, когда Симба отойдет на приличное расстояние, и сказал Рафики:

- Насколько я понимаю, ты обязался молчать и в отношении Налы. Ведь она тоже пережила подобное, правда?

- Ты уже сам ответил на свой вопрос, Шторм.

- Рамзес знает, что Нала не может больше иметь детей?

- Я не могу ответить на твой вопрос. Ведь если я скажу «нет», то подтвержу, что Нала не может иметь больше детей...

- А тебе и не надо этого делать, Рафики. Я ведь часто спрашивал себя, когда прятался у вас, почему у Симбы только одна дочь – Киара. Теперь я понимаю. Нала была беременна, когда Королевство только восстанавливалось. Недостаток еды привел к осложнениям. И у Киары должен был быть брат. Или сестра. Или даже оба... Я заметил, как Симба быстро справился с просьбой Налы. Так он смог сделать бы только если делал подобное раньше...

- Ты очень умен, Шторм.

- Ты тоже, Рафики. Твое умение говорить, ничего вроде и не говоря. Ты подтвердил мои догадки, не нарушив своей клятвы. Не бойся, теперь это и моя тайна. Её никто не узнает. Клянусь.

- Если бы я не знал тебя, то вообще бы молчал.

- Одно меня интересует, Рафики. Как удается скрывать от других тот факт, что Нала не может иметь детей! Ведь такое не утаишь, это может быть заметно...

- Просто, Шторм, во время войны на это мало обращали внимания. А потом просто привыкли. В конце концов, это не дело других львиц...

- Ты так думаешь? Разве бы другая львица не захотела подарить Симбе наследника престола!

- Симба бы не захотел. И все это знают. Поэтому, наверное, такие вопросы никого больше и не интересуют.

- Надеюсь, что Киара поправится. Что это не станет их фамильным проклятием... И почему именно на прайд Симбы падают самые сильные испытания судьбы! Чем он такой особенный!

- Тем, что у него есть Нала, ты и Рамзес. – ответил Рафики.

Шторм покачал головой и побежал вдогонку Симбы. Рафики грустно смотрел ему вслед.

Прошло три недели. Киара уже почти полностью оправилась после родов. Кизура уже не была слепой и демонстрировала всему миру свои прекрасные глаза, такие же темные, как и у мамы. В первый день, когда Кизура открыла глаза, Шторм и Симба устроили её представление на Скале. Кизура впервые увидела солнце и огромный мир своими глазами. Эти глаза привлекали к ней всеобщее внимание. Киара и Кову были безмерно счастливы. Кову приносил Киаре еду и ни на минуту не оставлял их. На время он даже забросил тренировки и учебу. Шторм понимал, Кову сейчас самый счастливый отец и не может оторваться от своего счастья...

Наконец наступил и счастливый день для Триши. В то утро её крики разбудили всех на Скале. Лиза немедленно отправила Аккру за Рафики, а сама вместе с Дуалой перекрыли доступ к Трише. Шторм выпроводил всех со Скалы, кроме Киары с Кизурой, а сам ждал Рафики. Рафики появился вместе со своим учеником Мхазиги. Мхазиги отправился осмотреть Кизуру, а Рафики был препровожден к Трише. Но его помощь уже не потребовалась. Как только он зашел туда, из пещеры стали доноситься писки, причем отчетливо слышались несколько голосов. Шторм не мог найти себе места. Лиза вскоре вышла из пещеры, широко улыбаясь:

- Любимый, все прошло очень хорошо! У тебя новый сын и новая дочь! Можешь зайти, но только на минуту!

Шторм подошел к Трише. Она лежала, свернувшись клубком и обнимая что-то лапой. Под ней шевелились два мокрых комочка. Глаза Триши светились от счастья. Шторм нежно поцеловал её:

- Как ты!

- Нормально... – тихо ответила Триша: - Как ты хочешь назвать наших детей? Как скажешь, так и будет...

- А ты? Как бы ты хотела назвать сына?

- Сабра...

- Мне нравится. Пусть так и будет. А сестру его давай назовем Киншасой. Как звали сестру Траяна...

- Я помню... Я согласна.

- Значит Сабра и Киншаса?

- Да, любимый, да!

- Отдыхай, любимая! Спасибо тебе, спасибо!.. За новую жизнь спасибо!

Вечером Рафики и Мхазиги практиковались в предсказании будущего. Рафики объяснил порядок. Мхазиги предложил закрепить все на практике:

- Давайте попробуем проверить на том, что, как мы знаем, случится практически достоверно.

- И что это может быть?

- Ну, например, вы много рассказывали про сэра Шторма и сэра Симбу. Может быть проверим на них? Может спросить, когда они вернутся домой, в Прайдлэнд Симбы?

Рафики задумался. Это было подходящее событие, ибо Рафики точно знал: Шторм и Симба планировали вернуться через два года. Наконец он согласился. Мхазиги быстро приготовился. Постепенно он погрузился в транс. Рафики спросил:

- Ты меня слышишь?

- Да... – голос Мхазиги был ровным и бесцветным.0

- Ты видишь будущее!

- Да...

- Когда Симба и Шторм вернутся домой, в Прайдлэнд Симбы?

- Симба вернется домой через два года...

- А Шторм?

- Вместе с Симбой в Прайдлэнд вернется Белый Шторм...

- Белый Шторм! Кто это!

- Он скоро придет... Он заменит Шторма...

- Немедленно выйди из транса, Мхазиги! Немедленно!

Когда Мхазиги очнулся, Рафики с озабоченным лицом стоял над ним:

- Ты помнишь, что говорил! Что видел!

- Да... Я помню. Рафики, я клянусь, я все сделал правильно! Но я не видел моего короля в прайде Симбы через два года. Это точно. Вместо него я слышал только одно имя – Белый Шторм. Его сейчас нет рядом, поэтому я не мог видеть его... Я не понимаю, что может произойти, если Шторм не войдет в Прайдлэнд Симбы...

- Оставь меня. Мне надо подумать. Придешь завтра...

Рафики так никому ничего и не сказал. Он обнаружил некоторые неточности при подготовке транса. Была возможна ошибка. Мхазиги мог попасть не в ту реальность... А что если он попал все-таки в будущее? Что оно могло значить? Рафики не мог найти ответа. Позже он сам погрузился в транс, но будущего так и не увидел. Рафики решил подождать.

Глава 28. Вызов.

Вечером того же дня на Скале появился Макс с новостью: к Прайдлэнду приближался одинокий лев. Он шел со стороны Долины. Утром его встретили Кейси и Айзек и препроводили на Скалу. Лев был молодым, но явно имел опыт серьезных боев: его лицо пересекали два темных шрама. Когда его привели на Скалу, он спросил:

- Кто здесь будет лев по имени Шторм?

Шторм вышел вперед:

- Это я. Кто ты и что тебе здесь нужно!

- Меня зовут Мтаи. Я принес тебе вызов на поединок.

- С кем!

- С нашим чемпионом Долины Ва Нгуву. Он желает отобрать у тебя статус непобежденного чемпиона и стать пятикратным чемпионом по борьбе.

- Но я ему не помеха. Я уже давно не участвую в чемпионатах и не буду этого делать. Пусть побеждает других и становится чемпионом.

- Ва Нгуву хочет стать единственным непобежденным чемпионом.

- А-а! И поэтому он бросает вызов мне!

- Да. Каков твой ответ!

- Я должен все обсудить и взвесить. Ты узнаешь его завтра. А пока я прошу тебя принять мое гостеприимство. Ты проделал долгий путь и завтра отправишься назад. Лиза, проводи гостя к ночлегу и накорми его.

Лиза увела Мтаи. Шторм подозвал Чаку:

- Я хочу, чтобы за нашим гостем велось негласное наблюдение с воздуха и земли. Передай мое указание Корбане. Не нравится мне все это...

Симба подошел к Шторму:

- Ты знаешь этого Ва Нгуву!

- Ни разу его не видел и не встречался. Он наверняка становился уже чемпионом уже после моего ухода.

- Зачем же он бросает вызов тебе!

- Ты же слышал! Хочет отобрать у меня статус непобежденного льва! Странно это...

- Что же здесь странного? – спросил Айзек: - Просто ещё один слишком самоуверенный лев, который стремится стать суперчемпионом. И наверняка не слишком умный...

В это время на скале появился Рамзес с Сарафиной.

- Папа! – обратился Шторм к Рамзесу: - Ты знаешь такого льва как Ва Нгуву!

- Да, я слышал о нем и даже пару раз его видел.

- Скажи, он – дурак, сумасшедший и или просто одержим идеей стать единственным многократным чемпионом, ни разу непобежденным!

- Насколько мне известно, он сейчас трехкратный чемпион Долины по борьбе...

- Четырехкратный.

- Когда я уходил к тебе, Шторм, то чемпионат продолжался ещё. Может быть. И он вроде нормальный лев. Сильный, неглупый, у него очень хорошая тактика борьбы. А что такое?

- Он бросил мне вызов. Хочет стать непобедимым и отобрать у меня это звание. Разве он не в курсе, что сам может стать проигравшим от таких вызовов? Хорошо бросать вызов тем, кто слабее тебя и уже не конкурент!

- Ты сильнее его, Шторм! Что ты такое говоришь!

- Я не о себе, папа. Я просто спрашиваю, зачем ему бросать вызов тому, кто уже давно не участвует в чемпионате! Ради звания непобежденного! Но если он поступает таким образом, то должен знать, что и его в старости может постичь подобный вызов. И тогда он утратит все. Все бойцы в Долине имеют негласную договоренность: не бросать вызов тем, кто не участвует в чемпионате, ради достижений титулов чемпионата. Зачем он её нарушает!

- Не знаю. А тебе какая разница, Шторм! Прими вызов, пойди накажи его! Он хотел получить титул непобежденного пятикратного чемпиона, отобрав его у тебя, а потеряет все! Ты сомневаешься в своих силах!

- Нет. Мне просто не нравится сам факт подобного вызова. Не затевается ли чего против нас!

- Да ну! Ва Нгуву – нормальный в этом плане лев. Он не аутсайдер, это точно.

- Ладно. Придется сходить. Кстати, Симба! Это будет отличный повод показать тебе Долину! Ты в курсе, что твой дед Ахади был родом оттуда!

- Нет.

- Вот и посмотришь на Долину. Познакомишься с Советом Долины. Наверняка его члены соберутся смотреть этот поединок. Заведешь полезные контакты... В общем, ты пойдешь со мной!

- Да. Почему бы и нет! А Лиза пойдет с тобой!

- Нет. И я бы не советовал брать Налу с собой. Мы не на экскурсию идем. Хотя с другой стороны... Остановимся у Алекса.

- Я бы тоже хотел пойти, папа! – сказал Айзек.

- Ты должен будешь заменить меня здесь, сынок. Будь рядом с Кейси.

- Ладно...

- Тогда может сказать этому Мтаи и принятом решении! Пусть идет обратно.

- Кейси. Надо быть более гостеприимным! Ведь он устал, пусть отдыхает. Куда нам торопиться!

День прошел как обычно. Вечером Шторм выслушал доклад Чаки. Гость вел себя как положено гостю и курьеру. После сытного обеда отсыпался. Шторм уже собирался отпустить Чаку, когда на Скале появилась Леда.

- А где ты была с утра? – спросил Шторм: - Почему не охотилась с другими!

- Еще на рассвете Эли отправила меня на разведку, куда на новые пастбища уходят стада зебр. Прости, брат! Я полдня пролазила по всему Прайдлэнду, следя за ними. Новые стоянки запоминала. И еще полдня назад искала дорогу назад. Мои следы затоптало стадо слонов. Я только вот вышла к Скале через нашу гостевую поляну. Ты там место для гостей отвел...

- Кстати, ты там не разбудила нашего гостя!

- Этого Мтаи, что ли! Нет, его сейчас рев слона не разбудит! Сопит в обе дырки, только в путь!

- Погоди, я не говорил тебе, как его зовут! Откуда ты знаешь его имя!

- Да я его неоднократно раньше видела! Он дружбу водит с этим, как его... Боже, на языке вертится! Ну у него отца аутсайдера недавно убили, он к Траяну за помощью обращался, потом у нас некоторое время околачивался! Да как же его зовут! А, вспомнила! Квинт! Так вот, когда Квинт жил у нас...

- КТО!

- Квинт. Вот. Он с этим Мтаи часто встречался. Мтаи – молодой аутсайдер, но хочет закрепиться в Долине, создать свое Королевство. Он с Квинтом очень дружит...

- Спасибо тебе, Леда! Теперь мне все ясно! – Шторм тут же вошел в пещеру и нашел там Айзека:

- Вставай!

- Ну пап, я только лег! Что ещё!

- Я говорю, вставай! Наш старый знакомый объявился – Квинт!

- Что!

- Не что, а кто! Квинт! Мтаи – это его друг! Его Леда узнала. Теперь понимаешь!

- Нет...

- Это провокация. Квинт хочет выманить меня наружу, что бы самому прийти сюда! Он думает, что если я уйду, то он сможет напасть на мой Прайдлэнд вместе с другими аутсайдерами, ведь Мтаи – аутсайдер! Ва Нгуву и его вызов – только прикрытие его истинных целей!

- Ты уверен, папа!

- Абсолютно! Ва Нгуву – действительно дурак, если Квинт смог его уговорить поучаствовать в своей авантюре!

- Что делать!

- Зови Симбу, Рамзеса и Кейси. Будем сейчас думать...

Когда они подошли, Шторм вкратце рассказал им все. Симба почесал за ухом:

- Да, дела... И что теперь! Отказаться то вызова!

- Позора потом не оберешься. Все будут думать в Долине, что Шторм кого-то боится. Тем более Ва Нгуву.

- Но Рамзес! Зато не будет здесь кровопролития! Если Шторм не уйдет, то этот Квинт сюда не сунется! С ним никто не пойдет!

- Наоборот, Симба, придет ещё больше! Ведь будут думать, что раз я испугался поединка, значит ослабел! А в этом случае почему бы не поживиться за мой счет!

- Тогда пусть будет поединок здесь! Имеет значение, где он будет, в Долине или нет?

- Вообще-то имеет, но думаю, Совет Долины пойдет мне навстречу...

- А если нет? – спросил Айзек: - У меня другое предложение. Давайте я тоже брошу вызов. Квинту! Причина имеется – месть за маму! И обусловить, чтобы два поединка прошли одновременно в одном и том же месте – в Долине. Если Квинт откажется, то и ты тогда, папа, откажешься прийти в Долину! Тогда трусом будет Квинт! Ведь если это его идея, то Ва Нгуву предъявит претензии к нему – сам готов, ты готов, а он – отказывается! К тому же можно было бы кого-нибудь послать, чтобы он передал мои слова Квинту. Мол, если откажется, то тогда все узнают о его позоре здесь. Как он пытался убить втроем одну львицу, а когда запахло жареным, сбежал! Уверен, Квинт, будет в ярости и не сможет отказаться. Ведь он наверняка считает меня слабаком, я тогда слишком легко ему достался!

- Но ведь он тоже наверняка знает, что ты будешь учиться у своего отца! – сказал Симба.

- Но ведь он тоже все это время не кости по полям гонял! Тоже наверное учился, тренировался! Возможно, у того же Ва Нгуву!

- А это неплохая идея, Айзек! – заметил Шторм: - Если Квинт согласится на вызов от тебя, то никто не нападет во время нашего отсутствия! Без главаря банда не действует!

- В самом крайнем случае мы сможем продержаться! – ответил Кейси: - Этот Квинт не знает, что тут Симба и его прайд. Утром Симбу не видел этот Мтаи! И Дария с Эли! И Кову. И вообще, пусть он при уходе видит как можно меньше львиц. Если что, тебе придется отправиться одному, Шторм.

- Симба пойдет со мной по любому! Если он не пойдет, а останется, то и я не пойду! Пусть потом считают это позором, пусть потом будет нападение, но оставить Симбу в опасной ситуации – при угрозе нападения, я не могу! И точка!

- Пойдете вдвоем. – сказал Рамзес: - Одному тебе идти нельзя!

- Все. Совещание окочено. – сказал Шторм: - Принимаю решение Айзека. А там будет видно. Чака, усилить наблюдение за Мтаи! И передай Дарию, чтобы ни при каких обстоятельствах он завтра утром вместе с Эли не появлялся возле Скалы! Потом передай приказ Корбане усилить охрану границ. Скажи, что чужаки рядом. Ты Рамзес тоже не появляйся завтра утром на Скале. И Кову передай это. Оставайтесь внутри пещеры.

- Послушайте! – вдруг сказал Симба: - А что если их главная цель – выманить Шторма наружу и убить его по дороге в Долину!

- Им это будет крайне трудно осуществить. Им неизвестно, как мы пойдем, когда. А возле Долины нас встретят. Так что там он уже не осмелится на нас напасть... Макс!

- Да, Шторм!

- Отправляйся к Алексу немедленно! Прости, что полетишь ночью, но дело крайне срочное. Передашь ему все, что я тебе сейчас скажу...

- Интересно, этот Ва Нгуву имеет опыт гладиаторских боев или он только на чемпионатах дрался? – задумчиво спросил Шторм.

- Я не помню никого с таким именем. – сказал Айзек: - Когда я был среди аутсайдеров, то к нам иногда приходили львы из Долины. Но Ва Нгуву... Такого участника боев я не помню. Хотя знал многих по именам и их славу. Старик Ганни постоянно приводил примеры.

- А были выдающиеся примеры после Шторма? – спросил Симба: - Есть ли кто-то такой, как Шторм! И приводил ли тебе этот Ганни пример Шторма?

- Нет, не приводил. Папа ведь один раз выступал. К тому же Ганни рассказывал про тех, кто участвовал в гладиаторских боях во время моего обучения. И там были свои герои.

- Например? Мне просто интересно, сынок, ведь мы почти не разговаривали про этот период твоей жизни.

- Ну, самым известным и загадочным был гладиатор по прозвищу Добрый Гигант. Он трижды побеждал в чемпионате гладиаторов, причем подряд! А потом просто ушел. Почему, никто не знает.

- А прозвище откуда? – спросил Кейси.

- Ганни рассказывал, что он за все время боев ни разу никого не убил на арене. Он просто побеждал и все. Ганни говорил, что он был очень странным. Обладая огромной силой и ростом, он не ломал кости, а старался победить, причинив наименьший вред. И всегда был добродушен. Никого не обижал до поединков или после. Никого из противников не оскорблял, как это делают многие гладиаторы перед началом схватки... За это и прозвали. А имени я его не помню. Оно какое-то сложное. И боев его я, к сожалению, не видел. Не довелось ни разу. А когда, наконец, смог попасть на настоящие соревнования и посмотреть их, то оказалось, что Гигант на них не выступит... Мне, помню, было так жалко, я очень хотел увидеть его в деле!

- Ещё, может, и увидишь. Вся жизнь еще впереди! – заметил Симба. Если бы он знал, что его слова будут пророческими!

- Действительно, странный лев. – заметил Рамзес: - Другой на его месте с такими качествами мог стать самым опасным убийцей на арене.

- Ладно, давайте спать. Завтра рано вставать.- закончил Шторм.

Утром Мтаи появился перед Штормом. Вокруг Шторма нарочно было немного львиц, да Кейси с Айзеком. Шторм рассказал Мтаи о принятом решении. Потом вышел вперед Айзек и сказал:

- Мы знаем, что ты – друг Квинта. Моего отца вызывают на поединок. Но по правилам, Шторм может выдвинуть приемлемые для другой стороны условия. Нашим условием будет второй поединок – между мной и Квинтом. Если Квинт не согласится с вызовом, то тогда все узнают, какой он трус и как он при помощи трех львов пытался убить мою мать. Ни за что! Тогда я призову его к ответу в Долине, а поединок между моим отцом и Ва Нгуву состоится после суда. Так и передай этому слабаку трусишке! Я давно искал повод надрать его гриву и нашел! Ему решать, но за последствия отвечает он сам! Передай также Ва Нгуву, чтобы он уговорил Квинта принять мой вызов... Это в его интересах. Впрочем, если этого не сделаешь ты, то сделают другие. Наш ответ в Долину дойдет раньше тебя.

Мтаи ничего не ответил, лишь слегка поклонился и пошел в сопровождении Кейси на выход. Шторм подошел к Айзеку:

- Ты зря сказал про суд! Ведь если он согласится на суд, у нас никаких доказательств своих слов не будет! Нет свидетелей!

- У него тоже!

- Да, но он обвиняемый, а не мы. В таком случае действует презумпция невиновности и его отпустят, а нас накажут, как клеветников!

- Не страшно! Зато он не сможет напасть!

Через неделю тот же Мтаи принес ответ:

- Ва Нгуву и Квинт будут ждать вас двоих! Квинт просил передать тебе, Айзек, что с удовольствием разорвет тебя на части и скормит гиеновым собакам!

- Буду ждать всенепременно! – с улыбкой ответил Айзек.

- Передай Ва Нгуву, я встану перед ним через неделю. Мы остановимся у Алекса, члена Совета Долины. Пусть будет готов...

Мтаи снова ушел. Вечером вернулся Макс:

- Банда Квинта расположилась в дне пути от западной границы! Их численность – чуть больше дюжины львов!

- Так я и думал! Айзек, Симба! Отправимся завтра через северную пустыню. Пойдем ночью. Путь будет на три дня длиннее, поэтому наедайтесь. Ты, Макс, тоже готовься к отлету.

- Мы обойдем их с севера!

- Да, Симба. Они стоят на кратчайшем пути, а мы пойдем тем путем, где нас никто не ждет...

- А если они все-таки нападут на Прайдлэнд!

- Их мало. Но даже если и нападут, Кейси, Август и Кову с Рамзесом справятся. Нас тут намного больше. Но будем надеяться, у них хватит благоразумия не делать этого... А сейчас мне надо отдать распоряжения Кейси и Дарию по поводу нашего отсутствия и школы.

На следующую ночь три тени мелькнули возле северного выхода и растворились в пустыне. Их никто не ждал там, а если бы и ждал, то навряд ли бы заметил. В ту ночь луна была неполной и очень тусклой. Рассмотреть что-либо в пустыне было решительно невозможно, а к утру ветер замел их следы в песке. План Шторма удался... Перед уходом Шторм навестил Тришу с детьми, а Симба – Киару с Кизурой. Лиза целый день плакала.

- Я буду молиться за вас! Шторм, приведи нашего сына домой живым и невредимым, слышишь! – сказала она на прощание.

- Я постараюсь.- ответил Шторм и поцеловал Лизу перед тем как скрыться в выходной пещере.

Через три дня, как они и планировали, Шторм, Симба и Айзек достигли границ Долины. Усталые, но довольные они встретились с Айзеком, поджидавшим их в условленном месте. После чего отправились ужинать в землю Алекса.

Утром следующего дня они уже были на арене Долины – большой открытой площадке на одном из высоких холмов Долины. Шторм очень хорошо помнил это место. Здесь начался его путь его боевой славы. Он вспомнил, что когда был ещё несовершеннолетним юнцом в возрасте немногим более полутора лет пришел сюда. Его никто не воспринимал всерьез. А он тогда всех победил и стал чемпионом. Правда, чтобы скрыть свой возраст он сказал, что ему только что исполнилось два года. И зовут его Шторм. Так однажды назвал его технику отец. После этого все потом только и спрашивали, кто такой Шторм. Конечно, потом узнали, что Шторму в момент выступления не было и двух лет. Но это уже ничего не меняло. Шторм стал победителем. И потом ещё четырежды клал тут всех на обе лопатки.

Вокруг арены собирались различные львы – члены Совета Долины. Шторм многих не знал. Но одно лицо ему было известно. Старый Мвонге был одним из первых, кто пришел посмотреть поединки. Любил такие развлечения. Шторм вместе с Симбой и Айзеком подошел поздороваться:

- Мое почтение, уважаемый Мвонге!

- А-а, наш непобедимый чемпион, Шторм! Доброе утро! Как поживают ваши любимые жены!

Шторма покоробило от двух последних слов, на которых сделал ударение Мвонге. Но виду он не подал. Напротив, притворился, что не понял намека:

- Очень хорошо! Спасибо, что спросили!

- Я спросил просто из вежливости. – кисло ответил Мвонге.

- Я понимаю. Ведь вы осуждаете мой поступок, боретесь за моральную чистоту королевских рядов, чтобы голубая кровь ничем не портилась. К сожалению, я испорчен совершенно. Кстати, - Шторм наклонился к уху Мвонге и сказал вполголоса: - Как поживают ваши две молоденькие любовницы? Я слышал, у вас новенькие! Поздравляю!

Мвонге ничего не ответил. Шторм улыбнулся и сказал:

- Да. Позвольте представить вам моего сына – Айзека. Он будет драться сегодня во втором поединке. Это его первый дебют на столь высокой арене.

- Будем надеяться, не последний... – тихо и зло ответил Мвонге.

- А это мой друг Симба, сын Муфасы. Он сам родом не из Долины, но его дед Ахади когда-то жил здесь...

- Да! Я что-то слышал про одного Ахади, но уже не помню, что. Склероз...

Мвонге лгал. Он все помнил. Все эти годы. Если бы Шторм знал, к чему приведут его слова, он бы молчал. Но Шторм ничего не знал. Вместо того, чтобы обратить внимание на нехороший блеск в глазах Мвонге, он продолжил:

- Ну что же, приятно было увидеться. Нам пора!

- Удачи...

Мвонге смотрел вслед удаляющейся троице и закончил тихо свою фразу:

- ... вашим убийцам! О, Боже, ты все-таки существуешь! Есть справедливость на этой земле! И хоть я не могу достать тебя, Ахади, но я исполню свою клятву. Ты, Ахади, заплатишь мне за все сполна! Ты отнял у меня мое будущее, а отдашь мне свое!

В это время на арене появились два льва. Именно их и ждали. Алекс вышел вперед и произнес:

- Добрый день всем собравшимся сегодня здесь! Мы собрались, чтобы стать свидетелями двух поединков, которые, несомненно, станут достоянием нашей боевой истории. Сегодня на этой арене будут драться Шторм, отстаивающий свой титул непобедимого чемпиона, против нашего теперешнего чемпиона Ва Нгуву и его сын, Айзек, который дебютирует поединком против льва по имени Квинт по личным мотивам. Второй поединок стал условием проведения первого, инициатором которого стал Ва Нгуву. Правила такие же как и на чемпионате. Смерть позволяется. Поединок длится до полной сдачи противника либо невозможности им продолжать бой. Прошу подойти Шторма и Ва Нгуву.

В центр арены вышли стали друг напротив друга Шторм и Ва Нгуву. Шторм быстрым взглядом окинул соперника. Ва Нгуву был меньше ростом, но крепким и достаточно мускулистым. На его стороне был меньший вес, а значит большая подвижность, плюс молодость. Его взгляд был абсолютно холодным и ничего не выражавшим.

Они стояли друг напротив друга, пока Алекс шел к краю площадки. Алекс подошел и сел рядом с Симбой:

- Начинайте!

Ва Нгуву атаковал первым. Он выпрыгнул с места вперед, стараюсь достать Шторма передними лапами. Шторм отскочил в сторону и стал кружить вокруг Ва Нгуву. Он старался держать Ва Нгуву на дистанции своего удара лапой. Несколько ударов, и у Ва Нгуву первого потекла кровь из рассеченного лба. Этого было достаточно, что бы Ва Нгуву потерял невозмутимость. Он стал яростнее атаковать. Несколько его ударов достигли цели. Шторм почувствовал кровь на теле. Еще некоторое время они обменивались ударами. Затем Шторм стал сбавлять темп ударов и подставлять Ва Нгуву свои бока для ударов. Ва Нгуву поверил, будто Шторм ослабевает и победа близка. Он усилил натиск, стал наносить удары ещё чаще. Он не заметил уже, что бьет по наиболее сильным местам Шторма: его плечам и груди. Там была его мускулатура. До наиболее важных и слабо защищенных частей тела он не доставал. Шторм продолжал кружиться в танце вокруг Ва Нгуву, сокращая расстояние. Наконец, он притворился нокаутированным – упал. И в тот момент, когда Ва Нгуву размахнулся для завершающего удара, Шторм выпрыгнул вверх, словно стрела из натянутого лука. Головой он ударил в стык нижних ребер Ва Нгуву, туда, где была его диафрагма груди. Ва Нгуву потерял на мгновение сознание. Его дыхание сбилось. Но этого было достаточно. Шторм перешел в контрнаступление. Серией ударов он сбил Ва Нгуву с лап и прыгнул на него сверху. Послышался хруст сломавшихся ребер. Ва Нгуву дико закричал от боли. Шторм придавил его беспомощное тело к земле и наклонился к уху Ва Нгуву:

- Ну и скажи мне, зачем тебе понадобилось бросать мне вызов? Что тебе обещал Квинт?

Ва Нгуву хрипел. Его лицо было в крови. Он собрался с последними силами:

- Тебе не все равно? Убей меня, я не сдамся...

- Квинт мой враг и он следующий. Мне просто интересно, что он тебе обещал? А? Знаешь поговорку: не буди спящего тигра! Ты имел шанс стать пятикратным чемпионом, я тебе не мешал, а ты нарушил негласное правило и бросил вызов мне, не участвующему и не собиравшемуся участвовать в чемпионатах. Я не был твоим соперником, мы не знали друг друга. Ты сделал меня таковым. И теперь ты потерял все, что завоевал раньше плюс здоровье! Убить тебя! Нет. Живи дальше. Может через год и отвоюешь какой-нибудь титул... Только помни, никогда не бросай вызов тем, кто не участвует в чемпионатах, это может плохо кончиться для тебя!

Ва Нгуву посмотрел в глаза Шторма и тихо сказал:

- Квинт обещал выделить мне часть твоей земли. После того как захватит её... Я сдаюсь...

Шторм встал и неспеша пошел в сторону Симбы. Его дыхание было далеко неровным. Алекс дал знак. Ва Нгуву помогли встать и покинуть арену. Вокруг был гул одобрительных голосов. Но Шторм смотрел только на Симбу и его улыбающееся лицо:

- Отличная схватка! Как ты! – спросил Симба.

- Нормально. Хотя, если честно, старею. Еще немного танцев, и он бы меня все-таки достал. Пришлось пойти на хитрость. Из последних сил...

- Твоя хитрость удалась! Я думал, он действительно нокаутировал тебя, Шторм!

- Главное, что он тоже так подумал! Гладиатор подождал бы некоторое время, убедился, что это действительно нокаут... Он – не гладиатор.

- Тебе повезло...

- Скорее ему. – Шторм зализывал свои раны.

- Сильно досталось? Тебе помочь?

- Спасибо. Посмотри со спины, я там достать не могу... Он конечно бил сильно, но не смертельно. И вообще, если наши враги верят, что день, когда я проиграю свой бой, станет последним днем в моей жизни...

- Не говори так! Не дождутся!

Симба помог Шторму справиться с кровотечением на спине, зализав его раны. В это время Алекс позвал на арену Айзека и Квинта.

- Сынок! Помни, не думай про то, что он напал на тебя и едва не убил твою мать! Думай только про поединок! Пусть твои инстинкты, а не ярость ведут тебя в бой! Ни пуха!

- К черту! Я его порву как гиена мертвого барсука!

Шторм почти не смотрел на схватку своего сына. Он просто лег и прикрыл глаза, слушая звуки борьбы. Он слышал своего Айзека, как он атаковал Квинта, нанося удары. Квинт отступал от наседавшего Айзека. Некоторые удары его достигали цели. Тогда Айзек сбавил темп и стал просто кружить вокруг Квинта. Наконец, вымотав его и дождавшись, пока тот раскроет свою защиту, он нанес Квинту серию тяжелых ударов. Квинт был нокаутирован. Айзек стоял над поверженным Квинтом. Воцарилось молчание. Айзек смотрел на Шторма и ждал его реакции. Он хотел убить Квинта и ожидал, что отец даст хоть какой-то знак. Но Шторм смотрел на сына абсолютно неподвижно. Айзек снова посмотрел на поверженного врага. Квинт открыл глаза. Айзек увидел в нем животный страх за свою жизнь. Айзек тихо сказал:

- Ты хотел убить меня, мою маму, пытался выманить моего отца, чтобы самому вторгнуться к нам! Я мог бы убить тебя сейчас, но я оставлю тебе твою жалкую жизнь! Чтобы ты всегда помнил это, помнил, что я не убийца и не убивал твоего брата и мать, и забыл дорогу к нам! Потому что если ты еще раз придешь к нам, как враг, то это будет твой последний день в жизни! В другой раз я не пощажу тебя!

- Другого раза у тебя не будет... – прошептал Квинт и потерял сознание.

Шторм погостил у Алекса еще день и собрался в обратную дорогу. Они много говорили друг с другом. К ним приходили Траян, Карл, Тео и другие члены семьи. Все уже знали про очередную победу Шторма и первую победу его сына. Все также желали познакомиться с Симбой, которому служил Шторм. На следующее утро Алекс проводил их до самой границы. На обратном пути Симба спросил Айзека:

- Квинт твой враг. Почему ты не убил его!

- Не знаю. Я не убийца...

- Но он может отомстить!

- Надеюсь, что этот урок он запомнит надолго. Теперь его трюк повторно не сработает! Так что проблема решена и без крови! Уверен, он больше к нам не сунется!

- А ты как думаешь, Шторм?

- Думаю, что достаточно крови. Слишком много её в последнее время льется. Алекс говорил мне, что нападения аутсайдеров участились. Их число очень возросло. Кроме того, многие короли предпочитают решать все с позиции силы. Утроилось число обид и распрей. И все ручейки теперь сливаются в потоки крови. Боюсь, будет большая война прайдов за передел территорий и прочее. Даже на чемпионате много смертельных исходов. Ты, Айзек, сам говорил, что поведение этого Гиганта очень странное. А что тут странного! Он высоко ценит чужую жизнь. Но в нынешней обстановке это действительно странно. Я бы хотел, чтобы было побольше таких Гигантов. Может тогда станет меньше крови?

- Надо учить детей. Тогда появится больше таких Гигантов...

- Проблема не только в этом, Симба. Это вопрос не знаний, это вопрос принципов жизни. Мы учим добру, прощению, морали так далее, но все это нарушается, как только бывший ученик понимает, что можно и нужно действовать по-другому... С позиции силы. Что можно и убивать своих врагов, причем не в честных поединках, а из засады, чужими лапами. А добро, прощение – это для наших друзей. Но враг может стать другом, а друг – врагом. И тогда ты попадаешь в круг, выходов из которого только два: или ты убиваешь дальше до конца, надеясь, что перебьешь врагов раньше, чем появятся новые, или выходишь из борьбы, перестаешь убивать. И при этом неважно, что подумают о тебе другие. Квинт был учеником Траяна, но его обида на жизнь нашла конкретное воплощение – мы. И он теперь вступил в этот круг крови. Остановили мы его или нет, покажет время. Главное, мы не вступили в порочный круг убийств...

- Ты прав, Шторм. – тихо сказал Симба: - Интересно было бы познакомиться с этим Добрым Гигантом. Я бы очень хотел узнать, как он держится в стороне от убийств...

- Я тоже. – ответил Шторм.

А через четыре дня в Долине, в одной из её бескрайних саванн встретились два льва: один молодой и сильно побитый и старый.

- Здравствуй, Квинт!

- Кто ты? Я тебя не знаю...

- Меня зовут Мвонге. Я в курсе твоих проблем и сочувствую тебе.

- Пошел ты со своим сочувствием знаешь куда!

- Фу-у, какая грубость! Я ведь пришел предложить тебе помощь. Но если тебе хочется умереть и не отомстить за своих родичей... Что же, дело твое!

- Откуда ты знаешь про это! Кто ты такой, Мвонге!

- Никто. Всего лишь старый лев, который кое-что знает, кое с кем знаком. Об остальном догадывается.

- А, вспомнил! Ты знаком со Штормом и его сволочным сынком! Это от него ты узнал про меня, да!

- Неважно то, откуда и что я узнал о тебе, важно то, что сейчас я, может быть, единственный, кто хочет тебе помочь. И Шторм мне не друг.

- Да! Чем же он тебе насолил!

- Тем, что он может помешать моей мести. Сейчас мы оба хотим, чтобы Шторм исчез с лица земли. Ведь за этим ты договаривался с Ва Нгуву?

- Да. Пока он жив, я не доберусь до его сынка! Когда они вдвоем, они непобедимы! Но ничего, когда я соберу армию...

- Тебе придется собрать очень большую армию, Квинт. Ты знаешь, что в Прайдлэнде Шторма сейчас живет восемь львов! И родились еще дети! Много львиц. Это очень крупный и сильный прайд. Даже две дюжины аутсайдеров могут не справиться. Поэтому землю тебе у них не удастся отобрать! К тому же там дети местных королей. Если что-нибудь с ними случится, тебе не будет места на этой земле! И аутсайдерам.

- Ты пришел, чтобы мне это сказать! Это твоя помощь!

- Нет. Я хочу спросить тебя. Ты удовлетворишься, если погибнет Шторм!

- Да!

- Хорошо. Я помогу тебе убить его.

- А что ты потребуешь взамен?

- Вот это уже нормальный деловой разговор. Взамен я потребую помочь мне убить другого льва. Мне нужна его жизнь.

- Это будет после убийства Шторма?

- Нет. Мы убьем их одновременно.

- Интересно, как! И откуда ты знаешь так много про Прайдлэнд Шторма!

- У меня уже были свои крылатые разведчики там. Прайдлэнд охраняется на земле и в воздухе. Они знают о приближении каждого льва. С любой стороны.

- Правда? Как же мы нападем на них?

- В нужное время там будет проход. Поверь мне, это возможно. И как раз в это время эти две наши жертвы будут одни... Мы соберем малую группу и через три месяца нападем на них. Ты возьмешь своих самых сильных аутсайдеров, а я пришлю тебе льва, который реально может справиться со Штормом. Он убьет его. А если у него не получится, добьешь ты. После встречи с ним у Шторма не будет сил сопротивляться тебе.

- А что буду делать я! И почему так долго ждать!

- Как всегда руководить. Твои аутсайдеры убьют нужного мне льва. Если сработаешь по-умному, то ты получишь свое, а я – свое. Я займусь убийством Шторма, а ты – второго льва. По поводу сроков. Чтобы месть получилась, её надо подготовить. Проход не образуется сам по себе. И к тому же, чем дольше месть, тем слаще результат! Да и Шторм расслабится. Так его легче убить. Понял?

- Понял. Ты сумасшедший. Кто сможет справиться со Штормом! Вы видели его сегодняшний бой!

- Видел. И понимал, только дурак мог подстроить его, а второй дурак – согласиться! Со Штормом может справиться только другой гладиатор! Ва Нгуву – не гладиатор, понимаешь! Поэтому и проиграл. И ты вляпался! Шторм очень умен, сразу раскусил твою затею. К тому же он знал о твоей засаде на дороге и пошел другим путем! Ты проиграл, ещё даже не начав драки! Был бы ты умнее, искал бы своего бойца среди гладиаторов! И как ты только у Траяна учился!

- Это не ваше дело! Я пытался такого бойца там найти, но никто не хочет связываться с ним! Их не интересует его земля! А другого я предложить не мог!

- А Ва Нгуву согласился! Печальный выбор. Гладиаторы – аутсайдеры оказались умнее.

- А что вы можете им предложить! Где вы найдете такого аутсайдера, который был бы очень силен и смог бы убить Шторма! И при этом согласился на это!

- Он здесь в Долине. И мне не надо его искать!

- Кто он?

- Джитузури!

- Кто! Этот странный толстяк! Он же и мухи не обидит!

- Обидит, если найти его слабое место и просто нажать на него. И он не толстяк! Он сильнее тебя раз в десять! Я видел его в деле. Он три раза побеждал в гладиаторских чемпионатах. И ни разу не проиграл своего боя.

- И ты знаешь его слабое место!

- Да. У него погибла мать, когда он был маленьким. А Шторм знал её!

- И что!

- Ничего! Я сделаю так, что Джитузури захочет отомстить за свою мать именно Шторму!

- Но ведь Шторм тут не причем!

- А тебе надо, чтобы был причем! Ты хочешь убить Шторма или нет! Мать – это слабое место Джитузури и я знаю, как его использовать. Лучшая ложь – это полуправда! Он мне поверит. А дальше... Дело техники! Тебе понятно!

Квинт впервые заулыбался за эти дни:

- Да. Что ж – это ведь твоя часть сделки. Ты убиваешь Шторма. Это твои проблемы как. Тогда я убью второго льва! И это моя проблема.

- Ну наконец, понял! Пойдем, обсудим детали плана.

- Один вопрос. Как зовут второго льва?

- Симба!..

Глава 29. Нападение.

Прошла неделя после возвращения Шторма с победой. Киншаса и Сабра уже открыли глаза и вовсю ползали по пещере. Вместе с Кизурой. В тот вечер все было спокойно. После ужина Шторм и Симба, по уже устоявшейся традиции, отправились на обход границ. И как обычно начали его с западной границы. Когда они достигли западного выхода, к ним прилетел Макс с той стороны гор:

- К нам приближается львица, сэр!

- Она далеко? – спросил Шторм.

- Нет. Она уже очень близко. Скоро войдет в пещеру...

- Как же её приближение не заметили раньше? – спросил Симба.

- Крылатые наблюдатели после обеда летят обратно в Прайдлэнд. Вечером делается облет. Наверное, она прошла тогда, когда в небе никого не было. Кроме того, легче заметить большую группу львов, чем одиноких странников. – ответил Шторм.

- Но ведь так и враги могут пробраться в Прайдлэнд.

- Не бойся, Симба. Все равно всех заметно. Пока она выйдет из пещеры, пройдет достаточно времени, чтобы сбегать на Скалу и обратно. Подождем её здесь. Макс, предупреди, что мы ждем гостью...

Макс улетел, а Шторм и Симба остались. Уже глубокой ночью из выхода пещеры мелькнула тень. Она почти бесшумно спустилась вниз и нос к носу столкнулась со Штормом:

- Доброй ночи! Обычно мы не принимаем гостей так поздно.

Львица немного смутилась, но тут же ответила:

- Но вы бы могли сделать исключение для одинокой путницы, которая проделала долгий путь?

- Зачем? – спросил подошедший Симба: - Вы проходили мимо или шли сюда специально!

- Это допрос! Вы всегда так встречаете гостей!

- Извините. Симба, будем немного более гостеприимнее. Но все же вопрос прозвучал. Может, вы ответите, что вам нужно?

- Мне нужен Шторм. Это вы!

- Да. Чем могу помочь!

- Меня зовут Мбембе. Я пришла к вам из Долины. Я хочу предупредить вас. Квинт готовит нападение на вас. Он собирает большую армию аутсайдеров. Ему помогает Мтаи. Я не знаю, когда, но только это будет скоро. Его надо было убить на арене. Он после поражения отправился к аутсайдерам и пополнил свой отряд. Они сейчас тренируются.

- А ты откуда все это знаешь? – спросил Симба.

- Я была у аутсайдеров. Мне пришлось там быть. Они напали на нашу землю и увели меня силой. Я сбежала оттуда, когда Квинт набирал отряд. Он убьет меня! Я решила прийти к вам. Только вы можете защитить меня! В Долине я узнала дорогу к вам и пришла, как только смогла. И ещё. В Долине Квинту кто-то помогает. Он знает про систему вашей охраны границ. Сама слышала про вечерние облеты. По-моему, они хотят подойти к вам во время вашего дневного «окна» на границе. Так Квинт говорил, по крайней мере...

- А кем ты была у него, если ты все это знаешь? – спросил Симба.

- Наложницей... – тихо ответила Мбембе.

- Ладно. Возвращаемся на Скалу. Переночуешь в гостевой. А утром расскажешь всем то, что сказала нам...

Утром все окружили внизу под Скалой и с любопытством рассматривали Мбембе. Она повторила свой ночной рассказ почти слово в слово. Лиза сразу не поверила ей. Она лежала рядом со Штормом на площадке Скалы, под которой стояла Мбембе. Мбембе не видела, что происходит на площадке Скалы.

- Шторм, ей нельзя верить. – зашептала она ему на ухо: - Она говорит так, словно заучила текст. Не подослал ли её Квинт!

- Позови тихонько Леду...

Леда появилась рядом со Штормом.

- Ты знаешь её? Видела её когда-нибудь рядом с Квинтом как Мтаи?

- Нет. Я вижу её впервые в жизни.

- Спасибо, - Шторм обратился к Лизе: - Похоже, она говорит правду. По крайней мере, её не видели очень часто в Долине. Я уже опросил всех наших из Долины. Ни Эли её не знает, ни Рамзес. Айзек тоже не знает её. И главное – Дарий. А он бы такую красавицу не упустил...

- Эли давно не была дома. Рамзес тоже. А то, что Дарий её не знает, так это ни о чем не говорит. А Айзек не видел её и среди аутсайдеров.

- Мой брат не пропускает таких. Она красива, есть манеры. Светская львица. Если бы она была часто в Долине, Дарий бы наверняка заметил её и познакомился.

- Возможно, она не часто посещала королевские балы...

- Возможно. Но это не причина не верить ей. Как и то, что её рассказ немного странно звучит.

- Милый, просто мое сердце чувствует, с ней что-то не так. По-моему она говорит неправду и скрывает свое прошлое.

- Разберемся, Лиза. Я с Эли разобрался, если она лжет, мы это узнаем. А пока относись к ней с уважением и также, как и к другим львицам. Я отправлю её в твой охотничий отряд...

Шторм встал и спустился вниз. Он подошел к Мбембе:

- Ты желаешь остаться в моем прайде?

- Да.

- Ты признаешь мою власть над собой, клянешься в верности и соблюдении моих законов и указаний, уважении остальных членов прайда!

- Да, Ваше Величество!

- Добро пожаловать, Мбембе! Теперь ты становишься частью нашего прайда и находишься под моей защитой! А чтобы ты узнала наши правила и законы, я дам тебе сопровождающую львицу. Моя жена, Лиза познакомит тебя с новой землей, законами и прочим... Лиза!

- Да, любимый! – подошла Лиза.

- Проведи Мбембе по нашей земле, покажи ей все! И расскажи. Кстати, Мбембе. Ты будешь охотиться в её группе охотниц. Это понятно!

- Да, Ваше Величество.

- Пап, можно я тоже пройдусь с ней! – спросил вдруг Айзек.

Шторм хмыкнул и кивнул головой:

- Иди, Айзек!

Все трое пошли в сторону северной границы Прайдлэнда. Триша подошла к Шторму:

- Что будем делать!

- Усилим охрану границ. И поменяем распорядок облета. Теперь будут летать после обеда тоже.

- А вечером?

- Нет, Триша. У птиц сейчас брачный период. Они тоже должны быть в своих гнездах чаще и птенцов выкармливать. Придется усилить за счет гиен. Я поговорю с Корбаной.

- Ты думаешь, будет нападение? – спросил Симба.

- Кто его знает... В любом случае мы будем готовы. Макс, у меня к тебе есть поручение. Отправишься к Алексу и Траяну. У Августа обучение подошло к концу. Он возвращается домой.

Лиза сопровождала Мбембе и Айзека по территории Шторма. Ей почти ничего не пришлось рассказывать. Говорил в основном Айзек. Мбембе очень ему понравилась. В конце он спросил:

- Прости, я понимаю, это очень нескромный вопрос, но сколько тебе лет?

Мбембе засмеялась и игриво ответила:

- Ты нескромен. Мне это нравится! Мне пять лет. А тебе!

- Почти четыре. – поперхнулся Айзек.

- О, я понимаю! Мне все дают на год меньше! Не смущайся!

Когда они вернулись на Скалу, Айзек подошел к Мбембе и сильно смущаясь спросил:

- Это... Может, сходим вечером куда-нибудь? Ты ведь ещё не видела всего красивого...

Мбембе интригующим голосом шепнула ему на ухо:

- Не торопись, красавчик! Всему свое время...

Эти слова глубоко запали Айзеку в душу. Пожалуй, впервые с ним было такое. Конечно, и до встречи с Мбембе он флиртовал с другими львицами, но дальше флирта дело не шло. Ему не нравились те львицы, которые пришли с Симбой. Они были много старше его. А на молодых он заглядываться не мог. Ведь они все были ему родственниками. Приход молодой и красивой Мбембе все изменил. И хотя она была старше, Айзека она волновала сильнее всего. С самого первого взгляда он мог теперь только и думать о ней. Отныне его поведение было иным. Вскоре Айзек понял, что по-настоящему влюбился. Вот только Мбембе смущала его. Она не возражала против встреч, но... На каждой встрече она словно выставляла дистанцию. Айзек чувствовал это и не знал, как её сократить. Теперь он надеялся только на время...

Через неделю пришли Алекс и Траян. Август и Элайша прощались со Штормом:

- До свидания, Учитель! Я никогда не забуду вас и школу! Спасибо за все!

- Это мой долг, Август. Иди, правь мудро и береги Элайшу!

Элайша стояла рядом с Лизой и тихо плакала:

- До свидания, мама... Я буду сильно скучать.

- Не плачь, милая! Ты уходишь в новые земли, это всегда страшно и тяжело. Но с тобой Август! Живите счастливо, и пусть у вас будет очень много детей! Я буду молиться за вас...

Пока Август прощался с другими, Шторм отошел в сторону с Алексом и Траяном:

- Через полгода школа детей закончится. Насчет новой пока не знаю. Может и возьму...

- Мы были бы очень рады этому, Шторм!

- У меня одно дело. Где сейчас Квинт, ты знаешь!

- Он у аутсайдеров, Шторм. Он ушел из Долины сразу после поражения. Ну, практически сразу. А что!

- У меня есть сведения, что он готовит нападение на наш Прайдлэнд.

- Откуда такие сведения? Мы ничего не слышали об этом, хотя у меня есть свои источники в среде аутсайдеров.

- Их принесла мне львица по имени Мбембе. Говорит, она была среди аутсайдеров и в наложницах Квинта. Ты знаешь такую львицу!

- Имя мне знакомо, брат.

- Ты её знаешь, Траян!

- Лично не знаком, но, по-моему, Мвонге её знает... Да, он называл мне это имя!

- Старый Мвонге знает все и про всех. – сказал Алекс: - Жаль, спросить не получится.

- Почему? – спросил Шторм

- Он куда-то ушел. Его никто в Долине в последние дни не видел. На Совет не явился. Впрочем, в его возрасте такие странности простительны...

- Да уж! В общем, вы ничего не можете мне сказать о Мбембе?

- Пока нет, брат. Но мы постараемся разузнать. Правда это займет много времени...

- Ничего, Траян. Главное, добудьте мне информацию. А пока я пригляжу за ней.

Они проводили Августа и Элайшу почти всем прайдом. У выхода Август остановился и подошел к Витани и Кейси:

- Вы это... Не забывайте нас... Вот. И ещё раз простите меня за все зло, что я вам причинил.

- Удачи тебе, Август! – Витани обняла его, хотя ей было очень тяжело сделать в её положении: - Я всегда буду помнить тебя только хорошим. Обещаю!

- Я тоже! – сказал Кейси.

- Ты, Кейси, если что, обращайся ко мне. Я всегда приду на помощь!

- Спасибо. Ты тоже обращайся, если что... Прощай!

- Подождите! – к Августу вдруг подбежала Мбембе: - Твои земли, Август, граничат с землями короля по имени Малики?

- Да. – удивленно ответил Август.

- Я очень прошу прощения. У меня жизненно важная просьба! У Малики живет моя тетка, она его жена. Она единственная моя родственница и не знает, что я жива и где нахожусь. Ты не мог бы передать ей весточку от меня! Прошу тебя! Скажи, что я жива, здорова. Нахожусь в прайде твоего учителя Шторма. Скажи ещё, что через два месяца, если все будет хорошо, я приду к ней в гости. Надеюсь, что мой король меня отпустит. И пусть Малики опасается Квинта, он готовит месть! Все.

- Малики – друг Мвонге. Вот откуда он знает про Мбембе... Кроме того, на соседние с ним земли были частые нападения аутсайдеров. – шепнул Траян Шторму. Тот кивнул головой.

С этими словами они попрощались, и группа гостей покинула Прайдлэнд Шторма.

Еще через неделю в укромном месте Долины встретились Мвонге и Квинт:

- Зачем ты вызвал меня, Мвонге? Ты же сам сказал, сидеть у аутсайдеров и в Долине не показываться!

- План немного корректируется. Значит так. Один из учеников, Август, вернулся домой вместе с женой. Он навещал Малики, моего друга. Принес весточку из земель Шторма.

- И что!

- Там все идет хорошо, как мы и предполагали. Даже лучше. Однако план придется исполнить раньше. По моим сведениям, через два месяца у жены наместника Шторма должны родиться дети. Это идеальный случай! Внимание Шторма будет отвлечено, ибо эта жена – его дочь. В общем, у Шторма появятся внуки. Да и этот Кейси будет занят. Поэтому все приготовления должны быть закончены через полтора месяца. Понял!

- Понял. А вы готовы?

- Джитузури будет готов. Значит так. Через полтора месяца, день в день, встретимся у северо-восточной границы, у Большого Ручья. Тогда я представлю тебе Джитузури.

Когда пришел назначенный день, у Большого Ручья на северо-восточной границе встретились шесть львов. Квинт пришел со своими тремя аутсайдерами. Мтаи был среди них. Мвонге пришел на закате солнца со своим гостем. Квинт впервые увидел Джитузури. Придирчиво осмотрев его со всех сторон, Квинт был вынужден признаться себе, что ошибался. То, что говорил Мвонге, было правдой. Джитузури был явно сильнее многих львов. Но его взгляд... «Еще один супергерой! Правда уже на нашей стороне», - подумал Квинт.

- Итак, господа, мы собрались здесь, чтобы наконец претворить наш план в жизнь. Скоро Шторм должен встретиться с Джитузури и, честно говоря, я ни за что на свете не поменялся бы с ним в этот момент местами. Вы уже много слышали про Джитузури. Но вы не знаете главного. У Джитузури особый счет к Шторму. Поэтому Шторм – это его и только его дело. Вы с ним не связывайтесь. Ваша задача – помочь Джитузури и убить второго льва, Симбу, с которым Шторм будет в момент нападения. Это ваша добыча. Всем ясно?

- Да. – Квинт улыбался при последних словах Мвонге. Старый лис сдержал слово. Вид у Джитузури был такой, что попадись ему Шторм сейчас, Джитузури убил бы его, не колеблясь! Интересно, что за слабое место у этого льва!

- Передвигаться следует только ночью. Днем вы заметны. Квинт, помни, чтобы не случилось, учеников Шторма не трогать ни в коем случае. Вы должны убить Симбу, Шторма убьет Джитузури. Потом вы уходите. Ясно! Отдыхайте. Через неделю отправитесь. Квинт, ты станешь проводником. Пойдем, я расскажу тебе дорогу.

Квинт и Мвонге отошли в сторону. Мвонге сказал:

- Хочешь лезь в драку, хочешь нет. Но только Джитузури не мешай, понял! Он сам все сделает.

- Как ты его так настроил! Он же раньше никого не убивал!

- За родную мать многие готовы глотки перегрызать. Ты можешь не спасать и не защищать своих детей, но за родителей отомстить должен! Дети ещё будут, а вторые родители – нет.

- Ты сказал ему, что Шторм виновен в гибели его матери!

- В общем, да. История с его, как ты выразился, сволочным сынком натолкнула меня на мысль... В общем, Джитузури сейчас в ярости, холодной ярости! И он убьет Шторма, поверь мне!

- Ладно. Я и так знаю уже все дороги к нашему месту. Что ты хотел мне сказать?

- Переходы делайте ночью. Когда будете на расстоянии одного перехода, дождитесь вечера. Тогда вперед полетит один мой пернатый друг. Он будет ждать вас у Прайдлэнда. Вы его встретите. Когда он пролетит над Прайдлэндом и вернется, знайте, ночью откроется проход. Вы войдете незамеченными с западного входа, там, где ты уже был. Хотя подойдете с севера. Просто дойдя до северного входа, повернете направо и, прячась в скальных укрытиях, по ночам, перейдете к западному входу. Понятно!

- Да.

- После всего, убедись, что оба мертвы. И ещё. Потом через Прайдлэнд пройди к северному входу. Там ты встретишь моего разведчика. Заберешь его и уйдешь вместе с ним на север. Ясно!

- А они!

- Они пойдут на запад. Если и будет погоня, то за ними, а не за тобой...

- А Джитузури?

- Он сам выберется, поверь мне. А если нет, кого интересует судьба странного льва – убийцы Шторма! Ты в Долину не возвращайся. Переждешь у аутсайдеров. Разведчик принесет мне вести.

- Ясно.

- Ну что же, присядем...

Квинт и Мвонге сели и посмотрели на горизонт. Там в дымке кроваво красного заката виднелись горы Прайдлэнда Шторма. «Символично...», - подумал Квинт.

Мвонге встал:

- Ну с Богом. Буду ждать вестей через две недели...

И с этими словами он ушел.

В это время в самом Прайдлэнде ещё один день подходил к концу. После ужина Шторм и Симба готовились к вечернему обходу границы. Сегодня к ним решил присоединиться Айзек.

Когда они вышли со Скалы, Шторм спросил первым:

- Ну что, Айзек, как дела на личном фронте? Кажется, ты сильно запал на нашу новенькую. Это серьезно или как?

- Ну, пап! Ты как выражаешься! Что значит «запал»!

- Значит много думаешь о ней. И много времени ей уделяешь. Вот я и спрашиваю, это серьезно или как?

Айзек вздохнул и ответил:

- Думаю, да...

- А она тебя любит?

- Не знаю...

- Интересно! Она с тобой встречается, вы куда-то уходите по вечерам, и что, она тебе даже намека не дает на свои чувства!

- Намек – это еще не признание...

- Это правда. Но что тебе сердце подсказывает? Сердце должно чувствовать, взаимна любовь или нет...

- Не знаю, папа. Понимаешь, вроде по её поступкам получается, что я ей нравлюсь, но иногда мне кажется, что все это – игра.

- Да? – Шторм удивился: - Ну что ж, есть способ проверить.

- Какой?

- Побудь вдали от неё. Не встречайся некоторое время. В смысле, не предлагай такие встречи сам. Если он тебя любит, то обязательно заметит перемену твоего поведения и отреагирует как-нибудь. Например, сама предложит встречи или спросит, не разлюбил ли ты её.

- Но я ей не говорил, что люблю её!

- Поверь мне, любит она тебя или нет, но она знает, что её любишь ты! Это у всех львиц так. Так что подумай!

- Да, пап. Я, наверное, так и сделаю!

Когда они вернулись, Шторм подошел к Лизе и Трише. Они в это время были заняты мытьем Сабры и Киншасы. И хотя им было без малого всего два месяца от рождения, они уже пытались произносить первые слова. Шторм нежно поцеловал их. Триша спросила:

- Как прошел день, милый!

- Нормально. Как Сабра и Киншаса!

- Отлично! Сегодня они уже несколько раз произнесли слова «мама», «папа». И твое имя!

- Они быстро учатся. – сказала Лиза.

- О, это очень хорошая новость! Я счастлив!

- Тебя что-то беспокоит!

- Да как тебе сказать, Лиза! Я об Айзеке. Похоже он всерьёз полюбил Мбембе!

- Тоже мне новость! Я это уже давно заметила.

- Но ты же не доверяешь Мбембе! И ты так спокойно смотришь на то, что они встречаются!

- А ты ей доверяешь!

- Ну в общем... пока, да. Ничего необычного за ней замечено не было. За исключением того, что она встречается с Айзеком, но может быть играет с ним в какую-то игру.

- Кто тебе такое сказал?

- Сам Айзек сегодня. Он чувствует, что с ней что-то не так.

- Да! И что он намерен делать?

- Пока он намерен приостановить свои предложения куда-то пойти с ней. Взять тайм-аут.

- Что ж это мысль...

- Моя.

Лиза посмотрела на него с укором и, вздохнув, сказала:

- О'кей, я присмотрю за ней! Хоть мне это и надоело!

- Вот за что я вас люблю, так это за то, что можете понять меня без слов!

- А тут слова и не нужны! – улыбнувшись, сказала Триша.

Через неделю вечером Айзек пришел к Шторму в состоянии крайнего возбуждения:

- Пап! Я... Она меня любит!

- Кто!

- Мбембе! Она меня любит!

- Ты уверен!

- Да! Я сделал все как ты сказал! Первое время мы не встречались, я не приглашал её, она меня тоже. Я решил, что она меня не любит. Но сегодня она подошла ко мне сама и пригласила пойти вдвоем куда-нибудь! Я пошел...

- И!

- Что и! Я же говорю, она меня любит! Я намерен предложить ей лапу и сердце!

- Поздравляю! Вы куда хоть ходили!

- Ну в разные места... На границе были... На западной и на северной...

- Что вы там делали!

- Пап, это уже слишком! – сказал Айзек.

- Сынок, граница – это не самое романтическое место. Особенно, если то, что говорила Мбембе – правда!

- Мы просто поиграли там в прятки... – смущенно ответил Айзек.

- Ладно. Судя по взгляду, ты её нашел на северной границе и получил свою награду... Ну что ж, я рад за тебя. Желаю счастья и любви! Завтра я поговорю с ней. Возможно, я ошибался в ней. Ведь у каждого свой характер.

Тут подошел Кейси:

- Шторм! Надо позвать Рафики. У Витани участились схватки. Дело одного – двух дней... А может даже и сегодня ночью!

- Я понял.

Этой же ночью Витани благополучно родила двоих львят. Девочку назвали Кипусой, а мальчика – Чакари. Кейси был на седьмом небе от счастья. Витани перевели на место Киары, которая с Кизурой уже жила вместе с Кову и Симбой в большой пещере. Там же, где и Триша с Саброй и Киншасой. В общей радостной суматохе никто не заметил, как из прайда кое-кто исчез...

Утром Шторм и Симба собрались на утренний обход. Дарий и Рамзес, как обычно, вели учеников в школу. Шторм должен был присоединиться к ним после обхода. Но его посетило какое-то странное предчувствие. Шторм насторожился. У Сарафины было странное выражение лица, когда он увидел её утром:

- Что случилось?

- Шторм! Не ходи сегодня никуда! Что нехорошее должно произойти...

- Сарафина! – улыбнулся Шторм: - Успокойся, нам ничего не угрожает! Это лишь обход. Облет показал, к нам никто не приближается... Все нормально!

- Будьте осторожны!

Шторм посмотрел ей в глаза. Он на мгновение вернулся в пещеру, подошел к Трише с детьми и поцеловал их. Потом вышел наружу и стал спускаться вниз к Симбе. В это время на площадке появился Айзек:

- Пап! Я не могу найти Мбембе!

- Она, наверное, ушла на охоту.

- Но группа мамы еще здесь!

- Тогда, наверное, она пошла со второй группой. Спроси у мамы.

Шторм и Симба пошли на обход. Айзек вернулся в пещеру и подошел к Лизе:

- Мам! Я не могу найти Мбембе! Её нет на Скале.

Лиза сразу насторожилась:

- Кто видел Мбембе в последний раз!

В этот момент в пещере появилась Леда:

- Я слышала, вы спрашивали про Мбембе?

- Ты её видела!

- Да, мельком. Она была возле северного выхода. Просто там лежала одна. А что!

- Пойдем, покажешь. Посмотрим, что она там делает.

- Я пойду с вами!

- Нет, Айзек. Кто-то должен остаться на Скале за старшего. Ты же знаешь, Кейси сейчас не может. Так что это будешь ты. Я сейчас, Леда.

Лиза подошла к Трише, сказала, что скоро вернется, потом подошла к Нале и отправила её на охоту во главе отряда. После чего они вдвоем с Ледой пошли на север.

Шторм и Симба подошли к западному выходу. Внезапно Шторм остановился. Он снова что-то почувствовал. Чужой запах!

- У нас гости, Симба! Нам надо вернуться за помощью.

- Уже не надо... – из кустов выпрыгнул Квинт.

- Ты! – удивился Симба: - Тебе было мало на арене!

- Ты осмелился прийти ко мне! Один!

- Вообще-то нет. Ребята, нас ждет работа.

Из кустов вышли ещё трое.

- Мтаи... – узнал Шторм: - Мбембе говорила правду. Только что-то армия у тебя маленькая. Ты уверен, что тебе стоит повторять события полугодовой давности! Я тогда один справился с вами тремя. А сейчас вас четверо против двоих. Разомнемся немного, Симба. Но в этот раз Квинт живым не уйдет... Он мой!

- Да ради Бога! Забирай, Шторм! – сказал Симба, встав в боевую стойку.

Квинт продолжал улыбаться. Но смотрел он за спину Шторма.

- Тебе придется драться со мной! – раздался оттуда голос.

Шторм обернулся. Перед ним стоял большой белый лев. Его шерсть цвета слоновой кости покрывала плотно сбитое мускулистое тело. Толстую шею венчала такая же белая, но короткая и густая грива. Светло-черное полукольцо обрамляло шею снизу. Роста он был такого же как и Шторм. Его лапы были такими же массивными. Нижняя часть лап была украшена небольшими полосками того же оттенка, что и полукольцо. Эти тигриные полоски говорили об опасности этого льва. И взгляд пронзительных голубых глаз светился яростью...

- Что это значит? Вызов! – спросил Шторм: - Кто ты, что бросаешь мне вызов! Я тебя не знаю!

- Мое имя тебе, возможно, ничего не скажет. Но имя моей матери, Калаши, тебе известно!

- Калаша? Не понимаю...

- Сейчас поймешь. Я – Джитузури, моя мама – Калаша. Теперь понял!

- Да, это я понял. Но какое это имеет отношение ко мне?

- Прямое. Моя мать погибла из-за тебя! Ты её бросил, когда я родился, ПАПА! Я в курсе твоей истории с какой-то там Лизой. Ты её тоже бросал. А сейчас женат на ней, двоеженец! Если бы моя мать была сейчас жива, ты бы стал троеженцем! А так она мертва! И ты мне сейчас за все ответишь! Я бросаю тебе вызов и требую честного поединка прямо сейчас! Только ты и я. Они не вмешиваются! Я собираюсь наказать тебя, Шторм!

- Давай, Джитузури! А мы пока займемся этим Симбой! Мальчики, вперед!

- Ах ты, Квинт, подонок! Симба, беги! Они хотят убить тебя! Я их задержу!

Трое львов прыгнули на Симбу спереди. Квинт стоял на месте и в драку не полез. Шторм прыгнул на них. Завязалась схватка. Шторм мощным ударом в голову отбил одного от Симбы. Тот упал и захрипел. В этот момент кто-то с силой развернул его:

- Ты дерешься со мной! – голос Джитузури был зловещим и безапелляционным.

Шторм попытался вырваться из объятий Джитузури:

- Симба!

- Держись Шторм! Я справлюсь! – Симба отбивался от двух наседавших аутсайдеров: - Сделай его шерсть красной!

Шторм развернулся к Джитузури. Они встали в стойку перед схваткой.

- Ты ошибаешься, Джитузури! К гибели Калаши я не имею никакого отношения! Но я принимаю твой вызов!

Они сошлись в схватке. После обмена ударами Шторм понял, перед ним настоящий гладиатор. Они стали кружить друг вокруг друга. Шторм пытался добраться до его шеи или живота, но Джитузури успешно все блокировал. Краем глаза Шторм смотрел на Симбу. И пропускал очень сильные удары. Собравшись с силами, Шторм бросился в атаку. Он стал яростно и быстро атаковать. Шерсть Джитузури окрасилась в красный цвет. Но он стойко держался. Потом словно взорвался и ответил тем же. Шторм уже не чувствовал боли. Только одна мысль вертелась у него в голове. Симба! Кровь текла по его телу и капала на глаза из ран на лбу. Шторм продолжал бить механически. Но его удары становились слабее. Он снова посмотрел на Симбу. Он справился с одним противником. Но второй, Мтаи, одолевал его. Шторм рванулся на помощь. Он, не обращая внимания на Джитузури, пытавшегося удержать его, накрыл своим телом упавшего Симбу и принял удар аутсайдера на себя. В следующий момент Симба вцепился зубами в Мтаи, тот – в Симбу и они оба покатились по траве. Симба почувствовал, как теряет силы. Из последних сил он ударил Мтаи по голове. Тот обмяк и затих. Но придавил Симбу, который тоже потерял сознание... Они так и остались лежать друг на друге.

Квинт все это время наблюдал за схваткой. Он видел, как Шторм сделал отчаянную попытку помочь Симбе. Джитузури не стал его в этот момент добивать, хотя мог, а снова оттащил его к себе. Они снова сцепились в последнем танце боя. Джитузури повалил Шторма и прижал на земле у края обрыва. Внизу было скалистое ущелье, куда падала вода горного водопада. Джитузури держал Шторма за горло. Квинт решил дождаться его смерти, а пока пойти проверить, жив ли Симба. Но в этот момент он увидел, что в небе были тучи кричащих птиц.

- Черт! Они подняли тревогу! – выругался Квинт. Надо было спешить. Он подошел поближе и посмотрел на Симбу. Он лежал неподвижно. Мтаи был вроде ещё жив. Его тело тихо вздымалось вверх и вниз. Квинт решил, что пора делать ноги отсюда. В любое время могли прийти другие львы. И попадаться им в его планы не входило. Поэтому он крикнул Джитузури:

- Кончай его! И уходи! Они подняли тревогу! Слышишь! Я на севере уйду, ты здесь, на западе. Возвращайся к Мвонге. Удачи!

С этими словами Квинт бросился бежать к северным воротам в Прайдлэнд. Если бы он знал, что он ошибся, то задержался бы ненадолго. Но он не знал, что это Мтаи был мертв. Симба убил его, а сам лежал без сознания. Тело же Мтаи двигалось, потому что он лежал на живом Симбе. Приглядись Квинт немного повнимательней, то понял бы это. Но он спешил от страха. И ему было на самом деле плевать на Симбу. Главное, что Джитузури победил, и это было очевидно. Это спасло жизнь Симбы...

Глава 30. Кровавый закат.

Джитузури прижал Шторма к земле и снова стал допрашивать его:

- Объясни мне, за что ты нас бросил, Шторм! Я не хочу убивать тебя, но убью, если ты мне не ответишь честно!

- Я... повторяю... я не виноват... в смерти... Калаши... – сквозь хрипы ответил Шторм: - Я знал её... немного... Мы были... просто знакомыми... И все. Я ... не твой... отец!

Шторм предпринял последнюю попытку сбросить с себя Джитузури. Он резко обхватил его голову передними лапами, прижал к себе и попытался перекатиться вбок, чтобы оказаться наверху Джитузури. Но Джитузури предвидел такой маневр и Шторм, перекатившись, оказался на грани обрыва. Его задние лапы и живот повисли в воздухе. Несколько секунд он пытался обрести точку опоры, но не удержался и повис на обрыве, держась за него только передними лапами и скользя по скале задними. Джитузури смотрел на него сверху прямо в глаза:

- Шторм, скажи мне правду! Скажи мне правду!

- Я... тебе... говорю... правду! – голос Шторм ослабел. Он задыхался.

- Ты знал мою маму!

- Да! – Шторм почти кричал из последних сил: - Но мы никогда... не были... вместе! Я – не твой отец! Посмотри... на себя! Мы разве хоть в чем-то... похожи!

- А эти пятна узнаешь! – Джитузури показал ему черные тигриные полоски на передних лапах, вцепившись в его лапы. Шторм стиснул зубы от боли: - Такие же как и твои рыжие пятна на теле! Теперь похож!

- Твоя мать была белой тигрицей...

- Моя мать была дочерью тигрицы и белого льва!

- Послушай, Джитузури... у меня... пятеро детей! Ни у кого моих пятен нет... Это все... глупости... Кто... тебе... сказал, что я... твой отец?

- Это неважно!

- Нет! Важно... Посмотри мне... в глаза... Я не лгу... тебе... Если это Квинт... Квинт – наш враг, он хочет... уничтожить нас! А ты помог... ему... Они... хотят... убить Симбу и меня... Он – мой друг... и брат... Тебя... обманули... Мы... можем... во всем... разобраться... Без боя...

Джитузури ещё крепче вцепился в его передние лапы:

- Если ты лжешь мне, то умрешь прямо сейчас!

- Я... не лгу... тебе!

Джитузури словно очнулся. Он вдруг понял, что этот Шторм действительно говорит правду. Никто бы не стал в подобной ситуации лгать. Но тогда... Джитузури стал лихорадочно пытаться вытащить Шторма:

- Держись, я спасу тебя! Я вытащу тебя!

В этот момент пошел сильный ливень из быстро набежавших туч. Тропический ливень часто появлялся неожиданно в это время года и также неожиданно исчезал. Но сейчас он был явно не вовремя. Шторм пытался зацепиться за что-либо задними лапами. Но из-за ливня скользил ими по скале. Ничего не выходило. Джитузури увидел внизу под штормом небольшой выступ. Если встать на него, то Шторм может обрести опору. Джитузури, несмотря на то, что был тоже серьезно ранен и потерял много крови, изо всех сил побежал к тропинке, ведущей вниз ущелья. Спустившись, он прыгнул вверх на 3 - 4 метра и очутился на маленьком выступе. Но до задних лап Шторма ещё было далеко. Тогда Джитузури встал во весь рост на задние лапы и припал к скале. Теперь Шторм мог опереться на его голову.

- Обопрись на меня лапами и прыгай! – крикнул Джитузури.

В это время ливень привел в чувство Симбу. Он высвободился из-под тела Мтаи и осмотрелся. Ливень быстро смывал кровь с площадки. Услышав голос Джитузури, он подошел к обрыву:

- Шторм! Шторм! Держись! Дай мне лапу!

- Шторм, оттолкнись от моей головы и прыгай! Слышишь! Прыгай!

Шторм терял кровь и силы. Он уже плохо слышал. В голове нарастал шум, усиливавшийся из-за ливня. Он услышал последние слова Джитузури и попытался оттолкнуться от Джитузури. В этот момент уступ не выдержал веса Джитузури и рухнул вместе с ним. Раздался гулкий удар тела о землю. В следующий момент, потеряв опору, Шторм только и успел сказать:

- Симба! Ты жив...

Его лапы соскользнули по мокрой земле и перестали держаться за край обрыва. Пролетев 8 метров, тело Шторма упало рядом с телом Джитузури.

- НЕТ! ШТОРМ!

Симба тут же побежал по тропинке вниз. Джитузури очнулся от падения и медленно поднялся с земли. Ливень резко прекратился. Он увидел лежащего рядом Шторма. Шторм тихо стонал и был ещё в сознании. Джитузури наклонился к нему. Он хотел что-то сказать, но Шторм вдруг прерывистым голосом попросил его рассказать про своих родителей. Джитузури успел назвать имя своей бабушки, когда к ним подбежал Симба:

- Шторм! Только не это!

- Симба... – застонал Шторм.

- Его надо отнести наверх. Помоги мне положить на спину его. – сказал Джитузури Симбе.

- Я понесу его. Убирайся, убийца, пока цел!

- Нет времени на споры. Ты сейчас слабее...

Он подошел к Шторму и поднял его. Шторм местами терял сознание. Потом Симба придержал Шторма, а Джитузури подлез под его живот. Потом встал, и Шторм оказался на спине Джитузури.

- Веди! – сказал он.

Симба повел Джитузури на Скалу:

- Кто бы ты ни был, но ты сегодня умрешь! Ты еще не знаешь, что тебя ждет там, куда я тебя веду! Тебе этого никто не простит!

- Мне все равно... – ответил Джитузури.

- Он не виноват... – прошептал Шторм, снова придя в себя.

- Что?

- Его использовали против нас, Симба... Он не виноват... Поединок был честным... Джитузури не убийца... Я прощаю его!

- Но Шторм!

- Я прощаю... его... – прошептал Шторм, снова теряя сознание.

Симба посмотрел на Джитузури:

- Зачем ты остался! Ты мог сейчас уйти...

- Я должен спасти Шторма и исправить свою ошибку... Пока не поздно...

- Молись, чтобы это было так!

В это время у северного выхода Лиза и Леда искали следы Мбембе. Ливень смыл почти все следы. Они ещё слышали её редкий запах, но не видели её. Внезапно они наткнулись на свежие трупы трех гиен. Они были явно застигнуты врасплох и загрызены насмерть.

- Это же гиены, охранявшие границу! – воскликнула Лиза: - У нас вторжение!

- Правильно! – раздался голос сзади. Это были последние слова, которые слышала Лиза. Последовал удар по голове и она погрузилась в пустоту. Леда попыталась развернуться, но тоже получила удар по голове и потеряла сознание. Все закончилось в считанные секунды.

На Скале поднялся переполох, когда узнали от прибежавшей мокрой Корбаны, которая совершала одиночную разведку, что на западной границе идет бой с небольшим отрядом львов. Кейси, Кову и Айзек быстро стали собираться на подмогу. Чаку послали оповестить всех о вторжении и необходимости срочно вернуться на Скалу. Корбана отправилась за подмогой к себе домой. Кову и Айзек хотели сразу идти, но Кейси сказал:

- Пока сюда не придут другие львицы, мы не можем уйти. Нельзя оставлять маленьких львят без защиты!

- Но там же Шторм и Симба! – крикнул Кову.

- А здесь пять малышей и три мамы! Куда еще моя мама запропастилась! Кто их будет охранять!

На Скале появился Рафики:

- Я услышал новости и сразу пришел. Мхазиги идет вместе со мной.

- Спасибо, Рафики. – сказал Кову.

- Здравствуйте. – тихо сказал подошедший Мхазиги.

На дальнем краю большой поляны появился охотничий отряд Налы.

- А вот и охрана. Идем на помощь! – сказал Кейси.

В этот момент на западной тропе появился Симба. Вслед за ним из кустов вышел Джитузури. Он нес на себе Шторма. Все трое были мокрыми и в крови.

- ПАПА! – закричал Кову и побежал навстречу. Джитузури и Симба подошли к Скале. Симба сказал:

- Квинт напал на нас... Они как-то прошли незамеченными...

- Мы шли долго и по ночам... Кто-то из ваших открыл нам проход. – сказал Джитузури.

- Ты один из них! – Айзек был готов разорвать Джитузури прямо на месте.

- Да, я был с Квинтом...

- Он дрался со Штормом. – пояснил Симба: - Один на один. Потом он пытался его спасти. Принес на Скалу. Шторм простил его...

- Квинт ушел на север. Через Прайдлэнд пошел... – сказал Джитузури.

- Моя мама там! – вспомнил Айзек.

Джитузури аккуратно положил Шторма на землю:

- Надо спешить! Квинт явно кого-то хочет встретить там...

- Кто вам открыл проход! – Кову повалил Джитузури на землю и приставил когти к его горлу.

- Не знаю... Кого у вас сейчас нет? Кто пропал?

- Тебе знакомо имя Мбембе! – спросил отряхивавший мокрую гриву Симба.

- Да, Симба. Она – дочь Мвонге. Приемная. Он никому почти не рассказывал про неё. Я жил у него и она тоже... И с Квинтом она пару раз встречалась...

- Что!

- Ты лжешь! – закричал Айзек. Он не мог поверить в то, что любимая Мбембе была подослана: - Симба, позволь мне убить его!

- Нет, сын... – прошептал Шторм: - Ты не убийца...

Рафики и Мхазиги вовсю старались, прикрывая его раны листьями акации и смазывая их какой-то мазью. Шторм тихо стонал.

- Ну что, Рафики! – спросил Симба.

- Шторм потерял много крови. И есть переломы ребер. Сделаю все, что могу... – тихо ответил Рафики.

- Папа выживет! – крикнул Айзек: - Ведь так уже было!

- ШТОРМ! – вопль Триши заставил всех посмотреть наверх. Про Тришу все на время и забыли. Рядом с ней стояли Витани и Киара. Они услышали голоса снаружи пещеры и поняли, что со Штормом что-то случилось. В этот момент подошли остальные. Нала, увидев Симбу издалека, почувствовала неладное и побежала вперед. Добравшись до Скалы, она увидела окровавленного, тяжело раненого Шторма и менее тяжело раненого Симбу. От увиденного Нала потеряла сознание. Рафики быстро привел её в чувство. Симба стоял рядом с ней и лизал её лицо.

- Что произошло? – тихо спросила Нала.

Симба не успел ответить. Джитузури сказал:

- Квинт пошел на север, чтобы забрать Мбембе... Если им попадется кто на пути...

- Мы должны идти туда! Там моя мама и Леда! – Кейси собрался было отправиться в путь, но Джитузури сказал:

- Нет. Если Квинт увидит вас, то может кого-нибудь убить, если поймал кого. Я пойду. Он меня знает. Если у него есть заложники из ваших, я спасу их!

- Ага! И тут же сбежишь вместе с ними!

- Нет. Я вернусь... Я обещаю!

- Кто тебе поверит! – спросил Кову.

- Я... – тихо сказал Шторм: - Иди... А вы покажите ему путь и идите следом...

- Но папа...

- Сделайте как я сказал...

Симба хотел было тоже пойти, но Джитузури сказал:

- Нет. Квинт должен был убить тебя. Пусть думает, что ты мертв. Также как и Шторм...

- Мы ещё живы!

- Да. Но если враги узнают, то скоро вернутся... Я так думаю.

- Ты – один из них! – сказал Кову.

- Я не с ними. Пошли. – ответил Джитузури.

Квинт пришел к северному входу и встретил там Мбембе.

- Привет! Я уже заждалась тебя. Наконец-то!

- Было нелегко прятаться! Так это тебя, Мбембе, я должен был забрать!

- Да. Мой отчим послал меня сюда...

- Значит, это ты открыла нам проход!

- Да, я. Но не время беседовать, надо идти. А то меня чуть было не застукали тут...

- Кто?

- Да вот. Лиза и Леда. Жена и сестра Шторма...

- Где они!

- А тебе зачем они!

- Хочу взглянуть!

- В кустах без сознания лежат...

- Ты их не убила!

- Я не убийца. Ты идешь или нет!

- Сейчас!

Квинт посмотрел в кустах. Перед ним лежали рядом две львицы. Одну из них он узнал сразу:

- А, вот кто мне тогда помешал! Ну что ж, отправляйся-ка ты к своему мужу...

Квинт схватил Лизу за шею зубами и сразу пробил её артерию. Кровь хлынула на траву. Лиза забилась в конвульсиях...

- Ты что делаешь!

- Не мешай мне! Это день моего триумфа! Я ждал этого так давно! Я им всем отомщу! Я лишу эту сволочь всего! Сначала он увидит мертвых родителей, потом и сам к ним отправится! – Квинт вошел в раж. Он уже почувствовал вкус и запах крови.

- Ты с ума сошел! Сюда идут! Надо убираться отсюда быстрее! Оставь их!

В это время на поляне появился Джитузури. Мбембе, посмотрев на его кровавый цвет шерсти, только и сказала:

- Я ухожу! Оставайся сколько хочешь, только не смей появляться в Долине! Убийство Лизы тебе уж точно не простят!

С этими словами она быстро скрылась в проходе. Джитузури посмотрел на Лизу и на ещё дышавшую Леду и сказал:

- Немедленно уходи, пока цел. Сюда идут!

- Нет. Я убью её!

Джитузури закрыл собой Леду:

- Нет. Если ты только попробуешь тронуть её, я загрызу тебя.

- Ты, что, пожалел её! А её родственники тебя пожалеют!

- Скажи мне, Квинт, Шторм ведь не был моим отцом!

- Он мертв!

- Да. И Симба тоже. Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

- Да ладно тебе. Если честно, я и понятия не имею, кто твой отец. Мне нужен был Шторм. Ты сделал все за меня. Был ли он твоим отцом, я не знаю. Спроси у Мвонге!

- Спрошу, обязательно спрошу... – тихо и зловеще ответил Джитузури.

- Ты идешь!

- Нам с тобой не по пути!

- Они убьют тебя!

- Не твое дело...

- Как знаешь.

- Квинт! Если ты придешь сюда ещё раз, тебе не жить...

Квинт улыбнулся, но ничего не сказал. Он тоже исчез в проходе. Джитузури стал лизать лицо Леды. Леда пришла в сознание. Она увидела пронзительный взгляд голубых глаз Джитузури:

- Кто ты? Что произошло!

- Вставай... Это твоя мать! - Джитузури кивнул на тело Лизы.

- Нет, это жена брата моего... Что с ней!

- Она мертва... Мне очень жаль...

- НЕТ! ЛИЗА!

Джитузури повел рыдающую Леду назад. В этот момент на пути появились Кову, Кейси и Айзек:

- Где мама!

- Там... – тихо ответил Джитузури и кивнул в сторону кустов: - Я успел спасти только её...

Два крика, полных ярости, боли и отчаяния разорвали тишину окрестных скал...

После полудня все собрались уже на Скале, включая подошедший отряд Корбаны. Но их помощь уже была не нужна. Шторма подняли наверх и положили в дальней пещере. Безжизненное тело Лизы тоже доставили на Скалу. Шторм был без сознания. Вокруг стояла почти безмолвная тишина. Только плач дочерей Лизы нарушал её. Триша ни на минуту не отходила от тела Шторма. Рядом была Витани, Рафики и Мхазиги. Киара, Сараби, Сарафина и Нала забрали всех малышей и уложили их спать. Эли и другие львицы охраняли учеников Шторма. Остальные львы находились снаружи. Джитузури тихо лежал под охраной и ждал своей участи. Он был в крови, его раны все ещё кровоточили, но он их почти не зализывал. Ему было все равно... С момента его возвращения с Ледой с ним никто не разговаривал. Первым к нему подошел Рамзес:

- Зачем ты пришел сюда!

- Чтобы драться со Штормом.

- Почему!

- Я считал его виновным в гибели моей матери.

- Что!

Джитузури вздохнул и рассказал:

- Моя мать была белой с черными полосками львицей. Её не пускали в прайды ибо мы сильно отличаемся от других. Из-за другого цвета шерсти нас постоянно гонят... Моя мама, Калаша, жила долгое время в долине и была знакома со Штормом. Когда родился я, нас снова выгнали. Я только одно знаю, это сделал мой отец... Наверное, испугался...

- А причем здесь Шторм!

- Он был единственным, с кем моя мама водила дружбу... Я думал, он мой отец. У нас есть общие черты...

- Какие!

- Рост, сила, пятна... Неважно. Когда мне исполнилось полтора года, моя мама погибла. Она старалась прокормить меня на окраине Долины и её убили... Кто – не знаю! Если бы мой отец не выгнал нас, она была бы жива! Зачем он так поступил! Я попал к аутсайдерам, меня хотели использовать как «грушу» для тренировки гладиаторов. Так я научился драться. Сам стал гладиатором. И трижды побеждал на чемпионатах... Чтобы меня отпустили. Я выкуп оплатил своими победами, свободу себе купил и ушел...

- Джитузури! – в ярости воскликнул Айзек: - Добрый Гигант! Я вспомнил твое имя! Убийца! Твоя история почти разжалобила меня! Вы уже лишили меня матери! Если с папой что случится...

- Белый... Там меня чаще называли Белый Гигант... – Джитузури пропустил последние слова мимо ушей.

- Как же так! – спросил Симба: - Ты ведь ни разу никого не убил. Почему ты решил убить Шторма!

- Я не хотел его убивать. Я хотел его наказать, избить, подраться! Я хотел знать, как он смог бросить нас и почему! Я знал про историю с его сыном Айзеком! Я был уверен, со мной случилось то же!

- Ты мог прийти и просто поговорить с ним! Почему ты пришел с Квинтом! – спросил Кейси.

- Мне сказали, что Шторм охраняет свои земли так, что к нему не подберешься. Я же хотел прийти неожиданно, как Айзек. Поэтому и был разработан этот план. Мне было известно, что когда мы придем, проход будет. Про то, что это сделает Мбембе я не знал. Я брошу вызов Шторму и буду драться с ним. Квинт должен был заняться Симбой, спутником Шторма.

- Зачем! – спросил Рамзес

- Не знаю... Мне было все равно.

- Почему ты отпустил их на севере! Ты нарочно дал им уйти!

- Нет. Когда я появился, Мбембе тут же ушла. Я старался спасти вашу молодую львицу. Я не оставлял её, пока Квинт не ушел. Я не убийца, чтобы просто так убивать. Если бы он попытался напасть, тогда...

- Кто убил Лизу!

- Не знаю. Не видел...

К Скале подходили другие звери. Внезапно на Скале появился Рафики:

- Симба! Шторм пришел в себя...

Симба поднялся на Скалу и вошел в дальнюю пещеру. Шторм лежал на боку. Его дыхание было прерывистым. Шторм уже не чувствовал боли. Только тяжелую усталость. Триша и Витани лежали рядом. Их лицо было мокрым от слез. Рафики и Мхазиги находились здесь же. Симба подошел и лег напротив Шторма:

- Привет. Как ты?..

- Ничего... – Шторм слабо улыбнулся. Его голос был тихим: - Как ты?..

- Нормально. Похоже, ты снова спас меня...

- Это мой долг... Джитузури здесь?

- Да. Ты действительно его простил!

- Да. Он не виновен... Его использовали...

- Это не снимает его вины...

- За что? Он дрался честно, не воспользовался случаем убить меня... Тащил на себе... Разве это убийство? Мы – гладиаторы, Симба... Он поступил честно, по правилам... Помнишь, Симба, я говорил, что день, когда я проиграю свой бой, скорее всего будет последним днем моей жизни?..

- Не говори так! Ты выживешь! Ты...

- Не надо, Симба... Не трать мое время зря... Я уже на половине пути к звездам и он – безвозвратный... К тому же там меня ждет Лиза...

При этих словах Триша и Витани зарыдали снова. Шторм продолжил:

- Перестаньте плакать... Не хочу вас видеть такими... Будьте сильнее. Жизнь не заканчивается на этом... Просто дальше будет немного по-другому. Но я не оставлю вас... Я всегда буду в ваших сердцах. Вы просто помните меня и я буду рядом... Но сейчас я хочу поговорить о будущем...

Симба посмотрел на Рафики и Мхазиги. Рафики молча покачал головой, давая знак, что Шторм скоро уйдет. Симба понял, что пришло время слушать. Его сердце сжалось от осознания неизбежного. Он сказал:

- Я слушаю тебя. Я исполню все, что ты скажешь.

- Сабра и Айзек должны будут заменить меня в этом Круге Жизни... Ты возьмешь Сабру к себе. И Киншасу тоже. Пусть они живут в твоем прайде...

- В нашем, Шторм, прайде. Ты все ещё принадлежишь к нему.

- Айзек останется с Кейси. Триша!

- Я здесь, милый...

- Теперь ты будешь воспитывать Сабру и Киншасу. Ты должна будешь жить. Я живу в них, их жизнь зависит от тебя. Значит и моя тоже... Ты меня поняла? Не смей думать о смерти, не смей, Триша! Я люблю тебя, очень люблю!

- Я тебя тоже, Шторм! Не уходи! Слышишь, борись! Ты же помнишь, как мы встретились! Ты тогда был тоже сильно ранен! Но ты выжил!

- Сейчас другой случай, Триша... Ты выживешь, я знаю, переживешь это... Ты воспитаешь наших детей. Они вырастут сильными... Рамзес поможет обучить Сабру. А искусству борьбы его научит, я надеюсь, другой учитель... Сабра и Кову с Киарой будут править после нас, Симба, они станут непобедимыми. Их будущее будет светлым и ясным... Я вижу это. Ты, Симба, тоже поможешь Сабре стать на все четыре лапы. Будешь рассказывать то, что не могут рассказать Рамзес и другие...

- Я обязательно расскажу, что ты сделал для нас, Шторм. Что было с нами...

- Да, Симба, расскажешь... А теперь позови Кейси, Айзека и Кову.

Симба вышел и тут же вошел обратно. За ним шли Кейси, Кову и Айзек. Айзек сразу бросился к отцу:

- Папа!

- Послушай, Айзек, я хочу, чтобы ты остался с Кейси... Ты будешь ему помогать во всем, защищать его. Ты сильнее, Кейси – умнее. Вы идеально дополняете друг друга. Вы сможете противостоять вместе всем опасностям. Слушайте друг друга, держитесь друг за друга... Вы братья по матери... Как бы не сложилась судьба, помните это... И еще помните, других братьев и сестер, кроме тех, что живут сейчас, уже у вас не будет...

- Не говори так, папа! Ты переживешь эту ночь, доживешь до утра и все будет в порядке!

- Нет, Айзек, я не доживу до утра... Но я всегда буду с вами... В ваших сердцах... Помните, чему вас учили мы с папой... Помните и поступайте так! Будьте справедливы, честны, умейте защищаться от врагов и прощать их, когда они уже не враги вам... И помните, ненависть, жажда мести не должны заразить ваши сердца, отравить их...

Айзек выбежал из пещеры. Кову стоял молча. Шторм сглотнул и сказал:

- Позовите Рамзеса и Джитузури...

- Кого!

- Ты слышал, Симба... Я хочу говорить с Джитузури...

Айзек выбежал из пещеры и кинулся к Джитузури. Рамзес и Дарий сбили его с лап. Айзек закричал:

- Пустите меня! Я убью его! Я убью его! Они лишили меня всего! Они убили мою маму! Они убили моего отца! Я хочу его смерти! Дайте мне его! Дайте мне его убить! Прошу вас...

Айзек перестал вырываться и, отвернувшись, зарыдал. Подошел Симба:

- Рамзес, Шторм хочет видеть тебя. Тебя и Джитузури...

- Его!

- Да. Идите...

Рамзес с Джитузури поднялись на Скалу и вошли в пещеру. Как только они вошли, Шторм сказал:

- Оставьте нас наедине. Пусть выйдут все, кроме Рафики.

Триша и Симба вывели всех из пещеры. Они встали у входа:

- Триша, прости меня... Я так хотел, чтобы вы вернулись...

- Я знаю...

Триша уткнулась в плечо Симбы и зарыдала. Подошли Нала, Леда и Дарий:

- Когда мы сможем пройти, увидеться с братом?

- У него сейчас ваш отец и Джитузури...

- Что он там делает!

- Шторм разговаривает с ними.

Симба прислушался. Из пещеры доносились обрывки фраз. В основном слышался голос Джитузури:

- Шторм, прости меня... Я не хотел этого... Я угрожал тебе, но никогда бы... Нет... Я не могу... Я не справлюсь... Да, я узнаю... Что! Моя бабушка?.. Кто!.. Нет, этого не может быть! Нет! Пусть они меня убьют! Зачем ты мне это сказал?.. Да, Шторм... Я сделаю это... Они убьют меня раньше... Я сделаю все, что смогу... Я обещаю... Я клянусь... Я не скажу им... Как ты скажешь... Хорошо, я буду молчать до нужной поры...

Джитузури вышел. Он не смотрел ни на кого. Нала встала у него на пути:

- Надеюсь, что дорого заплатишь за то, что сделал! Если бы не слова моего брата, я была бы первой, кто разорвал бы тебя на части! Но мы не убийцы в отличие от тебя! Раз мой брат простил тебя, живи! Я верю только, что недолго!

Джитузури ничего не ответил. Он тяжело вздохнул и пошел дальше.

Симба вошел в пещеру:

- Там, Шторм...

- Я хочу остаться с моими братьями и сестрами, женой и отцом. Ты тоже, Симба, останься...

Нала, Леда, Триша и Дарий молча вошли. Голос Шторма совсем ослабел:

- Я уже совсем близко от звезд... Я хочу, чтобы вы помогли моей жене... Одна она остается здесь, почти одна... И друг о друге не забывайте... Не плачьте и не убивайтесь из-за моего ухода... Я ухожу, но я всегда буду с вами...

- Мы никогда тебя не забудем, брат... – сказал Дарий: - Иди с миром...

- Иди с миром... – повторили Нала и Леда.

В этот момент в пещеру вошли Сараби и Сарафина. Они подошли к Шторму. Сарафина нежно коснулась носом его щеки:

- Я бы так хотела, чтобы ты был моим сыном. Я горжусь, что у Налы есть такой брат как ты. Я никогда тебя не забуду!

- Береги папу, Сарафина...

- Обещаю.

- Шторм, спасибо тебе за все... – сказала, сдерживая слезы, Сараби: - Иди с миром. Пусть мой любимый присмотрит там за тобой...

- Да, я уже очень скоро встречу Муфасу... Симба... Для меня было большой честью служить тебе и твоему отцу... Я увижу его и скажу ему, каким сильным королем ты стал... Это была славная история...

- Для меня тоже было большой честью учиться у тебя, Шторм... Ты многому научил меня... Я никогда тебя не забуду. И не забуду то, чему ты учил меня и других. И я клянусь, я выполню и других заставлю выполнить твоё завещание! Иди с миром, Шторм...

- Выполни мою последнюю просьбу, Симба...

- Какую?

- Расскажи мне про наш дом...

Симба стал тихонько рассказывать про Королевство. Шторм лежал тихо. Боль совсем ушла. В какой-то момент Шторм почувствовал себя легче. Шторм словно засыпал. Он слышал рассказ Симбы. Он снова очутился в его Королевстве, шел по знакомым тропам. Наконец, перед ним раскрылось большое поле, на которой стояла Скала. На Скале стоял Муфаса и тепло смотрел на него. Шторм остановился перед ним и склонил голову перед Королем и другом. Но Муфаса посмотрел на тропинку. Шторм понял, Муфаса хочет, чтобы Шторм поднялся. Он поднялся на Скалу. Муфаса повернулся и посмотрел в глубь пещеры. Шторм тоже посмотрел туда. Из тени вышла улыбающаяся львица. Это была Лиза. Она подошла к Шторму и нежно его поцеловала. Потом повела внутрь пещеры. Там он вдруг увидел знакомые очертания. Он видел их много раз во сне. Очертания задвигались. И тут Шторм увидел, кто это был. Это была большая тигрица. Шторм улыбнулся и сказал:

- Мама!

Симба ещё некоторое время рассказывал о своем Королевстве. Краем глаза он заметил, что Шторм не двигается. Он встал и посмотрел на Шторма внимательно. Шторм лежал, слегка улыбаясь с широко открытыми глазами.

Но эти глаза уже ничего не видели...

Симба закрыл на мгновение глаза, сдерживая подступившие слезы и проглатывая подступивший комок к горлу. Он должен быть сейчас сильным. Он повернулся к стоявшим позади него и сказал:

- Шторм ушел из жизни...

И тут же вышел из пещеры. Снаружи их ожидали другие. Они услышали плач и поняли все. Симба подошел к Кейси:

- Король умер. Теперь ты Король...

Они вышли на площадку. Солнце уже почти скрылось за горизонтом и лишь полоса ярко красного, кровавого цвета отражалась в небе, где не было ни одного облачка. Это был кровавый закат...

Глава 31. Месть Джитузури.

Джитузури стоял на краю поля, в кустах. Он слышал прощальный рев львов, доносившийся со Скалы, полный скорби по ушедшему Королю и возвещавший приход нового Короля. Джитузури опустил голову. Теперь ему придется выполнять обещанное Шторму, но как это сделать, если он убил любимого всеми Короля?.. Ему никогда этого не простят. Но Джитузури было все равно. Пусть будет то, что будет. От судьбы не уйдешь, и то, что ему ещё предстоит пережить, будет ему наказанием за содеянное. Правда, вся его жизнь и так была словно наказание за что-то. Только он не знал за что.

Джитузури ждал. Через некоторое время он увидел приближающегося к нему Рамзеса. За ним маячила ещё одна тень. Джитузури выпрямился и вышел из кустов навстречу. Рамзес подошел к нему. Сзади была спасенная им Леда.

- Что будет дальше? – спросил Джитузури: - Меня убьют?

- А ты бы хотел этого!

- Мне все равно.

- Мои внуки ищут тебя. Айзек поклялся, что вызовет тебя на поединок, как только встретит тебя. И Кову тоже. Тебе пора уходить, пока они ищут тебя на севере. Они думают, что ты пошел туда же, куда и Квинт...

- Как же мне выполнить обещанное Шторму!

- Ты сдержишь свое слово или нет!

- Да. Сдержу. И вы знаете, почему. Но если они убьют меня, то план Шторма останется невыполненным...

- Это уже будет не твоей заботой. Если ты сбежишь, то я клянусь тебе, ты будешь убит, как последняя гиена! Я найду тебя и...

- Не надо угрожать мне, Рамзес. Я сказал, я сделаю! Я сделаю это не из-за ваших угроз, я сделаю это из-за того, что об этом просил Шторм. Я сделаю это для него... И его детей. И пусть будет то, что будет!

Они немного помолчали. Джитузури спросил:

- Что будет с их телами?

- Зачем тебе это знать!

- В Долине бы его похоронили на скале Великих Королей...

- Их похоронят здесь. Здесь тоже будет скала Королей... Кейси уже нашел такую. Сегодня ночью их тела перенесут туда.

- Простите меня, Рамзес! Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось...

- А когда вы дрались, ты не думал, что убиваешь другого льва!

- Думал, что он выживет... Если бы он не упал...

- Если бы ты не дрался с ним, вообще ничего бы не было! И неважно, что это был вызов и честный поединок. Шторм слишком много значил для нас. Он еще многое должен был сделать! Он должен был жить!

- Но ведь он не был неприкасаемым...

- Да! Но все верили в его силу, в то, что он непобедим! Только мой сын понимал, что это не так. Он словно знал, что умрет в бою, ему не дадут дожить до старости... Слишком многим он мешал! И наши враги нашли тебя, более сильного чем Шторм! О, если бы они знали всю правду о тебе!

- Тогда бы и я её знал...

- Нет, они бы не дали тебе возможности её узнать! И сейчас бежали бы далеко! А теперь у нас есть шанс все узнать. И отомстить! За Лизу. За Симбу, который едва остался жив... И решить проблему врагов навсегда. Но ты для многих останешься врагом, возможно навсегда. Ты разрушил их мир, мечты и надежды полностью! Я только верю, что дети Шторма справятся со своей яростью и ненавистью. Она не должна разрушить их изнутри.

- Симба не должен пока быть на виду, Рамзес.

- Почему!

- Мвонге имеет пернатых разведчиков. Они могут донести до него правду... И тогда Мбембе, узнав её от Мвонге, скроется от меня. А именно её и надо найти в первую очередь. Надо как-то дезинформировать его.

- Я пошлю Макса с сообщением, что погибли Шторм, Лиза, а Симба находится при смерти. Мол его дни сочтены... Это поможет!

- Да. Это даст мне время. Но пусть Симба не появляется в открытую хотя бы месяц...

- Ладно. Пойдем, я провожу тебя до границы. Нам надо будет вернуться.

- А ты зачем пошла с отцом? – спросил Джитузури молчавшую до сих пор Леду.

- Я хотела сказать тебе спасибо. За то, что спас меня...

- Я не спас твоего брата, я убил его! Ты должна ненавидеть меня!

- Должна. Но не ненавижу...

- Почему!

- Не знаю...

Дальнейший путь они прошли молча. У выхода Леда спросила:

- Увижу ли я тебя когда-нибудь снова?

Джитузури вздохнул и сказал:

- Не знаю. Зачем тебе это!

- Ты спас меня. Я хотела бы хоть раз еще увидеть тебя. Может мы смогли бы стать друзьями...

- Вряд ли это возможно. Меня все здесь ненавидят. И я даже не знаю твоего имени.

- Меня зовут Леда. А как тебя зовут?

- Ты разве не знаешь!

- Знаю. Но как тебя зовут друзья?

- У меня их нет.

- А как звала мама?

- Джиту...

С этими словами Джитузури исчез в пещере.

Новость о гибели Шторма потрясла многих в Долине. После получения известия многие родители учеников приходили в Прайдлэнд Шторма узнать, как их там чада... Некоторые забрали детей домой. Хотя Рамзес и Дарий пообещали завершить последнюю школу Шторма за три месяца.

Через две недели после смерти Шторма в его земле собрались все дети Рамзеса. Пришел и Алекс:

- Прости, Рамзес, не успели предупредить... Мы недавно узнали, кто такая Мбембе. Что будучи у аутсайдеров, она встречалась с Мтаи и Квинтом. Нашлись несколько свидетелей, видевших её там. Если бы мы знали, что она и Квинт задумали... Одного мы не знаем, зачем Мбембе понадобилась жизнь Шторма и Симбы.

- Спасибо, Алекс. Насчет последнего не думай, скоро мы узнаем.

- Как Симба!

- Все также, при смерти...

- Мне очень жаль. Квинт прячется у аутсайдеров. Мбембе тоже исчезла. Но мы найдем их. Они за все ответят. За Лизу особенно. Только что делать с Джитузури? Если ты говоришь, что он бросил вызов и дрался честно, то формально судить его не за что. Более того, он должен стать Королем здесь, раз убил прежнего...

- Не из-за земли они дрались. И оставьте его в покое. Мой сын простил его.

- А ты?

- Я тоже... Не надо мстить ему, он и так сильно пострадал по жизни. И ещё будет страдать и дальше. Вы знаете, где он?

- Нет.

- И не ищите его.

- Но Айзек и Кову умоляют его найти! Они хотят драться с ним.

- Не обращай внимания. Приходите снова, когда мы закончим школу.

Вечером, на закате все собрались на одной из скал у северного входа. Она одиноко выделялась среди окрестных скал своей правильной, почти конусообразной формой. В середине была большая пещера, в которой было много пустых ниш и больших валунов. Одна из ниш справа от входа была ими закрыта.

- Здесь мы их похоронили... – сказал Кейси собравшимся гостям: - И маму и Шторма положили рядом. Сейчас они вместе...

Все молча стояли, опустив головы до самого захода солнца. Когда диск совсем ушел за горизонт, все по одному стали спускаться со скалы...

Прошло три месяца. Сабра и Киншаса уже отметили первую половину года жизни. Как и Кизура. Сразу после гибели Шторма Триша сказала им, что папа ушел и его долго не будет. И Триша и Киара не говорили своим детям всей правды про Шторма, надеясь сказать им это, когда они подрастут побольше. Кипуса и Чакари еще были слишком маленькими и про Шторма вообще ничего не знали. Сабра и Киншаса хотели уже узнать, где их отец. Но вскоре они узнали правду.

Однажды они играли вместе на площадке перед скалой, когда к ним прибежала Кизура:

- Привет! Я наконец узнала, где мой дедушка! То есть ваш папа!

- Что! Где! – послышались возгласы.

- Тише! Я знаю, что мой папа часто ходит к нему. Один. И сейчас он туда тоже пошел. Мы можем пойти за ним и узнать все...

- Но как мы это сделаем, мы ведь маленькие! – сказала Киншаса.

- Не боись, я уже умею выслеживать добычу по следам! Меня папа научил.

- Ты хочешь пойти по следам папы? – спросил Сабра.

- Да.

- Круто! Пошли, сестричка! Заодно и мы научимся идти по следам.

- Да, это будет круто – учиться у своей племяшки! – иронично сказала Киншаса.

- Я за такие слова могу любимую тетушку и побить слегка! – тем же тоном ответил Кизура: - Не хочешь, не ходи! С дядей пойду!

- Девочки, не ссорьтесь! – примирительно сказал Сабра: - Все равно решаю я. Идем!

Они тихо скрылись со Скалы и пошли по следам Кову. Они быстро добрались по тропе до северной границы и нашли скалу. Войдя в пещеру, они осмотрелись.

- Ну и где наш дедушка? – спросила Киншаса.

- Не знаю... – тихо ответила Кизура.

- Может, поищем?.. – предложил Сабра.

По следам Кову они определили, что он стоял возле одного завала, а потом пошел на выход.

- Может, наш дедушка здесь? – спросил Сабра: - Если старший брат и встречался с ним, то только здесь. Дальше его следы не идут...

Они стали звать Шторма. Но вместо его ответа они услышали голос Кову:

- Что вы здесь делаете!

Они резко обернулись. Кову стоял в проходе и гневно смотрел на них:

- Мы хотели встретиться с дедушкой, папа... – испуганно ответила Кизура: - Ты же сам говорил, что он ушел, а сам ходишь к нему. Мы думали, что он вернулся...

- Как вы нашли это место! – взгляд Кову подобрел.

- Мы пошли по твоим следам, папа. Как ты и учил...

- Значит, пришло время... – Кову сел и продолжил: - Мы все являемся частью большого Круга Жизни. Мы приходим в этот мир маленькими, такими, как вы сейчас, вырастаем и, когда приходит время, покидаем его. Уходим навсегда... Это называется смерть. Мы проходим по Кругу Жизни, оставляя в нем свой след и выполняя свое предназначение. Я и Киара должны занять место Симбы и Налы. Вы тоже займете свое место в этом Круге Жизни. Ты, Сабра, займешь место отца нашего в прайде Симбы. Нашем прайде. Так завещал наш отец, когда уходил...

- Но почему папа ушел, Кову? Мама говорит, что он ушел очень рано. Значит это было не его время!

- Да, Сабра, не его время. Папа не хотел уходить... Но его жизнь забрали, заставили его уйти. Это называется убийство. Нашего папу убили.

- Кто!

- Другой лев. По имени Джитузури. – с тихой яростью сказал Кову.

- Но почему!

- Не знаю. Он пришел, бросил вызов. Они дрались и папа погиб. Он умер от ран. – Кову не стал объяснять причин прихода Джитузури. Когда-нибудь они узнают их, если захотят. Какое значение они имели теперь?

- А этот лев тоже умер!

- Нет, Кизура, он жив. К сожалению.

- Почему же вы не убили его! Если он отнял жизнь, надо было забрать его! Это справедливо!

- Потому что, доченька, простое убийство – это тяжкое преступление, так поступать нельзя. Единственное, на что я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь встречу его, брошу ему вызов и убью на поединке. Так поступить будет правильно и законно. Когда вы пойдете в школу, то узнаете все подробнее... Ты, Сабра, научишься драться. И будешь как наш папа, непобедимым!

- И тогда я смогу бросить вызов этому льву и убить его по правилам!

- Надеюсь, что тебе не придется делать этого, брат!

- А почему ты, папа, приходишь сюда!

- Потому что здесь лежит его тело. Его и Лизы, о которой вам уже говорили. Обычно после смерти тела отдаются гиенам и стервятникам. Но в особых случаях, для великих Королей, делается исключение. Их тела не отдают на съедение, а предают скалам и земле... В знак почета и особого уважения к ним. Достаточно вопросов. Когда вы вырастете, то узнаете гораздо больше. А теперь нам надо вернуться. Вам ещё достанется от мам за отлучку!

На следующий день к ним снова пришли Айзек и Траян вместе с родителями учеников. Школа Шторма закончилась. Пока ученики готовились в обратную дорогу, Рамзес разговаривал с Траяном:

- Пап, ты возьмешь с братом новых учеников? Я понимаю, может сейчас не до школы, но ты же знаешь ситуацию... Обещаю, их число не превысит десяти львят.

- Хорошо. Только приводи через неделю. Скажи, нашли эту Мбембе!

- Нет, папа. Но одно стало известно. Она покинула Долину. Это точно. Интересно, за что убили её приемного отца, Мвонге!

- Что!

- Месяц назад на арене нашли его тело. Похоже, Мвонге с кем-то дрался, правда, убили его почти сразу. Видимо, он дрался от отчаяния с намного более сильным соперником...

- А Джитузури! О нем что-либо слышно?

- Тоже нет, папа. Как и о Квинте. Он где-то у аутсайдеров.

- Хорошо. Теперь можно не прятаться.

- Ты о чем?

- Симба, Траян, был жив с самого начала. Он не был при смерти. Это была дезинформация. Мы просто прятали его до поры до времени. Теперь он может дышать свободно. А скоро мы узнаем, почему погиб Шторм...

В это время у Большого Ручья на северо-восточной границе собралась большая группа львов – аутсайдеров. Во главе стоял Квинт.

- Мы можем идти. Мы готовы! – сказал один из львов Квинту.

- Нет еще. Завтра пойдем. По моим расчетам, завтра ученики Шторма отправятся в обратный путь. Алекс и Траян уже три дня как ушли за ними. Значит, пойдем завтра. Потерпите, друзья, там нас ждет новая земля и богатая добыча!

Квинт не подозревал, что в больших кустах акации за ним кто-то наблюдал. Он дождался ночи. Ночью его тень мелькнула и исчезла в Долине...

Через пять дней Квинт с бандой достиг Прайдлэнда Шторма. Его приближение не осталось незамеченным. Как и раньше, Квинт двигался по ночам и напасть решил утром с северного входа. Но его заметили ещё на рассвете. Макс прилетел утром на Скалу:

- Ваше Величество! Квинт и его банда двигается к северному входу!

Кейси отреагировал мгновенно:

- Где они пройдут!

- Предположительно через ущелье возле скалы Королей.

- Какая интересная штука! Квинт умрет рядом с местом, где лежит убитая им мама! – заметил Кейси.

Он вошел в пещеру, где вставали и готовились к охоте львицы, и объявил:

- К нам приближаются враги! Квинт и его банда скоро войдут к нам с севера!

- Как будем встречать этого дорогого гостя! – Айзек был даже рад, что Квинт пришел. Теперь он никуда не денется!

- В ущелье у скалы Королей. Собираемся все. На скале останутся Сарафина и Сараби с детьми. И Дуала с Мишей для помощи и охраны...

- Я не для того оставался, чтобы прятаться в случае опасности... – ответил Миша: - Я уже почти взрослый и могу тоже драться! Учитель в моем возрасте уже на арене дрался! Почему я остаюсь! Я тоже хочу отомстить Квинту!

- Мы доверяем тебе самое ценное, что у нас есть – детей. – сказал Кейси: - Это очень ответственная миссия. Ты должен справиться, охраняя их вместе с Дуалой. Не Рамзесу же их оставлять!

- Ладно. – сказал Миша: - Можете быть спокойны, дети будут под надежной защитой.

- В случае чего, вы уведете детей в безопасное место и спрячетесь там. В бои не в коем случае не вступать! – приказал Кейси.

- Хорошо, брат! – сказала Дуала.

Кейси и остальные быстро спустились со Скалы и отправились на север. В ущелье они встретились с Квинтом. С ним пришло десятка два львов. Симба, увидев его, сразу пришел в ярость. Квинт был очень удивлен, увидев Симбу живым:

- Надо же! Ты выжил! Значит, Джитузури солгал нам! Как Мвонге расстроится, узнав об этом!

- Не узнает, подонок! Ты, наверное, еще не в курсе! Этот Мвонге и его дочка Мбембе уже мертвы! Кто-то убил их как гиен! Впрочем, вас даже гиенами назвать нельзя! Вы сами убили гиен, чтобы пройти! Поэтому будет оскорблением их памяти назвать вас так!

- Когда вы будете мертвы, вам будет все равно, как нас называть! Я пришел, чтобы отомстить вам за своих родителей! Если бы Шторм отдал мне Айзека, дал мне его жизнь, так как он убийца, то был бы может и жив сейчас! А так он заплатил за свое! И вы заплатите! Теперь мне нужен не только Айзек, но и ваша земля! Где-то мне жить надо. Так что у вас выбор: или драться и погибнуть или выдать мне Айзека и уйти! Что вы выбираете!

- Готовься к битве! – ответил Кейси: - Ты умрешь сегодня здесь.

Симба вспомнил, как Шторм строил их вовремя битвы с Редом и сказал:

- Кейси! Предоставь командование мне. У меня с ним особые счеты.

- Хорошо. Только смотри, постарайся взять его живым.

- Нет. Его убьет тот, кому это удастся. Пусть будет так.

- Почему!

- Иначе мы подеремся за право его убить, Кейси.

- Командуй, Симба. У тебя опыт битв больше...

Симба вышел вперед и обратился к львицам:

- Всем построиться в ряды! Сильные и опытные вперед, более слабые назад! Держать строй! Не дайте врагу разбить ваш строй! Иначе смерть! Я, Айзек и Кову станем вперед, ты, Кейси, Витани, Нала и Рамзес прикрываете наш тыл. Не дайте им прорваться к нашим спинам! Всем все ясно!

- Да! – сказал Кову.

- Кову, на левый фланг отправишься ты! Айзек в центре. Я справа. И не спорить!

Квинт тоже построил всех в ряды и стал наступать. Внезапно раздался возглас Леды:

- Джитузури!

Все посмотрели наверх ущелья. Огромный белый лев с светло-черным полукольцом вокруг шеи и пятнистыми лапами прыгнул на Квинта сверху. Он схватил Квинта и, вырвав его из строя, швырнул его на стену ущелья. В следующий момент Квинт оказался перед лицом Джитузури:

- Ты! Ты с ними!

- Я предупреждал тебя, чтобы ты не возвращался! Я говорил, что это станет твоим последним днем жизни!

- Джитузури, ты же не убьешь меня так? Ты не убийца...

Джитузури приблизил лицо к его уху и быстро прошептал:

-А Лизе, жене Шторма, ты дал шанс! Убийца! И таким вы сделали меня.

И не дав сказать Квинту не слова, Джитузури вонзил свои клыки в его шею, пробивая артерию, снабжавшую кровью мозг. Квинт захрипел и стал биться в конвульсиях, разбрасывая свою кровь вокруг. Все произошло менее чем за минуту, поэтому никто не успел прийти к Квинту на помощь. Да и не захотел. Многие аутсайдеры знали Джитузури. Его появление меняло дело. Джитузури повернулся к ним и сказал:

- Жить вам или не жить, вот в чем вопрос! Вы что выбираете! Лично я готов к смерти...

Джитузури с окровавленной пастью и страшным оскалом лица стал надвигаться на них. Ряды аутсайдеров дрогнули. Через минуту они все развернулись и побежали прочь. Джитузури стоял и смотрел им вслед. Потом развернулся и пошел назад.

Симба и Кейси вышли вперед:

- Зачем ты вернулся! – спросил Кейси.

- Что тебе надо! – спросил Симба.

- Если ты надеешься заработать прощение или ещё чего, убивая своих старых друзей – наших врагов, то жестоко заблуждаешься! – оскалившись, вперед вышла Витани: - Ты можешь найти здесь свою смерть! Айзек, Кову, ваши мечты сбылись! Сегодня мы отомстим!

- Да... – взгляд Кову не сходил с Джитузури.

- Джитузури, я бросаю тебе вызов на поединок! – крикнул Айзек: - Мы будем драться с тобой насмерть здесь и сейчас! Я отомщу за мать и отца! Кову, уступи мне право первого! Как брата прошу! Знаю, ты имеешь такое же право драться с ним, но ты уже отец, рискуешь большим. А мне нечего терять! Если он убьет меня, ты завершишь дело!

- Хорошо, брат. Иди первым!

Айзек уже было собрался атаковать, но Джитузури сделал шаг вперед и сказал:

- Не торопись драться! Смерти я не боюсь, прощения вашего таким образом не зарабатываю! Я знаю, кого я убил! Я знаю, что меня вы все ненавидите! Знаю! Если бы я хотел сохранить свою шкуру, то вообще бы не пришел! А пришел сюда я потому, что выполняю обещание Шторму. Рамзес в курсе. Он подтвердит. Первое обещание я уже выполнил, Рамзес. И как видишь, не сбежал! Ты мне веришь теперь!

Рамзес вышел вперед:

- Я верю тебе.

- Что это значит! – голос Айзека был полон ярости: - Какие обещания!

- Важные, Айзек. Шторм доверил Джитузури важные задания. И он их выполняет. Поэтому я говорю вам, дети Шторма, остыньте. Джитузури не враг нам сейчас.

- Рамзес, ты предлагаешь забыть то, что он сделал! – удивленно спросил Симба.

- Никогда! – ответил Рамзес: - Но ведь ты сам, Симба, сказал, что бой был честным, Джитузури не преступник – убийца. Они дрались по правилам, мой сын проиграл и погиб. Я очень хочу обратного, но справедливость на стороне Джитузури. Он победил честно. Поэтому мы не вправе судить его как простого убийцу, мстить ему...

- Айзек поступает правильно, – сказал Симба: - Он ведь бросает вызов и хочет драться по правилам. Он имеет право на это!

- Да, имеет. Но мой сын простил Джитузури... Поймите это! И если вы сейчас убьете его, пусть и по правилам, вы поступите против желания Шторма! Джитузури не сможет выполнить обещанное!

- Ну и что! – голос Кову был тоже полон гнева.

- Я принимаю оба вызова! – вдруг ответил Джитузури: - И буду драться с ними двумя одновременно!

- Что! – Рамзес повернулся к Джитузури. Тот смотрел прямо Рамзесу в глаза:

- Верьте мне! Все будет хорошо.

- Он сам подписал себе приговор! – Айзек был даже рад такому повороту событий.

- Но прежде я расскажу о моем обещании. О том, что я сделал! А потом будет поединок!

- Зачем ждать! – голос Кову выдавал его нетерпение.

- Затем, что я расскажу вам о причинах гибели Шторма! Если я погибну сейчас, вы не узнаете всей правды. Это и тебя касается, Симба...

Симба вышел вперед:

- Говори!

- Шторм просил меня перед смертью разобраться, кто и почему прислал меня, кто твой враг и желает твоей смерти. Ещё он просил уничтожить их! Отомстить за покушение на тебя и убийство Лизы.

- Ты нашел Мбембе!

- Да.

- Но зачем ты отпустил её! Или нет!– спросил Рамзес. При этих словах глаза Айзека налились кровью.

- Это она атаковала Леду и Лизу возле выхода. Она лишила их сознания. Чтобы они не наткнулись на Квинта. Но сказала ему про них. А Квинт вдруг добил Лизу. Она – соучастница убийства, но не убийца. Она не хотела их убивать, все сделал Квинт по своей воле. Поэтому я отпустил её. А подослал её Мвонге. Именно он все организовал и спланировал. И именно он сказал мне, что Шторм – мой отец. И убедил меня в этом. Я верил Мвонге. Когда-то он дал мне приют...

- Зачем им нужна была моя жизнь!

- Твоя жизнь нужна была только Мвонге. Это старая история. Мвонге сейчас было уже четырнадцать лет, а он все ещё не мог простить истории молодости. Твой дед, Ахади, увел у него невесту, Уру...

- Что!

- Это должен был быть очередной династический брак. Одиннадцать лет назад два короля в Долине договорились поженить своих детей и объединить земли. Уру было четыре года, Мвонге – три. Он только недавно стал совершеннолетним. Он знал о плане, желал стать королем объединенного королевства, но Уру не любила его. Она любила Ахади, который был на несколько лет старше и имел уже двух дочерей. У Ахади была маленькая земля на юге Долины... Небольшой прайд. И он тоже любил Уру. И накануне назначенной свадьбы Уру и Мвонге при помощи отца Рамзеса, Мвекунду, увел её и свой прайд из Долины. Он избежал тогда мести и войны...

- Боже, так это Мвонге был женихом! – воскликнул Рамзес: - Я помню, мне тогда был год. Я провожал их до границы, прятал следы!

- Мвонге не получил объединенного королевства. Более того, была война. Все, что он заработал, это старые земли Ахади. Тогда он поклялся, что пока будет жив он и потомки Ахади, он не успокоится никогда. Он не мог найти их, Ахади вел замкнутый образ жизни и не контактировал с Долиной. Но когда Шторм привел Симбу в Долину, то представил его Мвонге и упомянул про Ахади. Тогда Мвонге и решил судьбу Симбы. Он знал, чтобы убить Симбу, ему надо убить Шторма. Поэтому он решил заняться им, а убийство Симбы поручить аутсайдерам во главе с Квинтом. Они быстро договорились. Каждый должен был получить, что хотел. Мвонге послал Мбембе, чтобы она втерлась в доверие, влюбила в себя Айзека и открыла проход. Они договорились об условных сообщениях. Мвонге узнал от своих разведчиков и систему вашей охраны и то, что Витани, дочь Шторма беременна. Он решил нанести удар сразу после родов, тогда меньше внимания будет оказано границе. Но он должен был знать их срок. И Мбембе сообщила ему это. Так, когда она передала сообщение своей тете, фразой, что она собирается прийти через два месяца, она сообщила о том, что Витани родит через два месяца, и проход будет открыт именно тогда. А своим предупреждением Малики она просила передать это Квинту. Кроме того, она вас ввела в заблуждение насчет наших планов передвижения и вынудила Шторма перенести вечерние облеты на послеобеденное время. А мы двигались по ночам только. С севера. Днем накануне мы спрятались в скалах там, с обратной стороны и ждали... С нами был разведчик, он перелетел к Мбембе. Это был сигнал. Она ночью убила гиен на западной границе, куда ходила с Айзеком накануне. Ночью мы вошли в Прайдлэнд. Остальное вы знаете...

- Как ты все это раздобыл!

- Они мне все сами рассказали. В подробностях... А часть информации я узнал у старых бабуинов – могильщиков со скалы Великих Королей. Я там прятался и жил некоторое время. Никто не стал бы искать именно там.

Рамзес посмотрел Джитузури в глаза:

- Ты выбивал из них признание!

- Нет. Мвонге был так упоен победой, так слушал мое описание боя, что вставлял свои пояснения. И подробности. Мбембе не была рада правде и своему участию в мести Мвонге, но тоже не скрывала её.

- Как ты убил Мвонге? Ведь это твоих лап дело...

- Мвонге прятался и никому не доверял. Ему надо было переправить Мбембе к аутсайдерам, ведь её искали. Да и его тоже. Я предложил помощь. Он поверил мне и согласился. Я отвел Мбембе к границе. Потом вернулся за Мвонге... Подробности вам сообщать не буду. Это была обещанная месть и уничтожение врагов. Мбембе я отпустил, предупредив её о смерти за возвращение, а Мвонге вызвал на поединок и убил по всем правилам. Перед смертью я открыл ему правду. Я исполнил одно обещание Шторму! Теперь можно и другое. Но сначала я дам им шанс...

Джитузури замолчал и встал в боевую стойку. Кову и Айзек приняли это за сигнал готовности к бою. Они атаковали его одновременно под подбадривающие и призывающие к мести выкрики из толпы львиц. Но Джитузури только повел плечами и короткими ударами сбил обоих с лап. Потом он прыгнул на Айзека и резким ударом в голову лишил его сознания. В этот момент Кову, вскочив, атаковал его со спины, но Джитузури словно ждал этого. Он пригнулся к земле при прыжке Кову на свою спину, а когда тот пролетал над ним, резко встал и прервал его полет, схватив его задние лапы. Кову приземлился на бок и от сильного удара о землю на мгновение потерял ориентацию. В его глазах потемнело. Этого было достаточно. Джитузури кинул Кову на приходившего в себя Айзека и придавил своим телом обоих. Приставив когти к их горлу, он громко сказал в установившейся полной тишине:

- Бой окончен. Как победитель, оставляю вам жизнь!

И с этими словами он встал и, повернувшись спиной, пошел к Рамзесу. Кову и Айзек поднялись и медленно пошли за ним. И Симба и Рамзес смотрели на него с некоторым восхищением и одновременно страхом от того, как быстро он справился с сыновьями Шторма. У него было силы больше, чем они думали. Джитузури понял эти взгляды:

- Я же говорил, я был «грушей» для тренировавшихся гладиаторов. И они нередко атаковали меня парами. Или по очереди. Сейчас модны командные поединки. Я давно научился бороться с этим. Иначе бы не выжил.

- Ты уже в малом возрасте побеждал! – спросил Симба.

- Нет. Тогда мне оставляли жизнь для дальнейших тренировок. Только уже когда я стал совершеннолетним, и гладиаторы узнали мою силу, отношение при атаках парами поменялось...

- А своих детей Шторм не учил этому... – с грустью заметил Симба: - Наверное, он никогда не участвовал в командных поединках...

- Странно, что Ганнибал не учил этому Айзека... – заметил Рамзес.

- Потому что этому учат с четырех – пяти лет после двухгодичного опыта выступлений. Молокососов к таким поединкам не пускают ибо пары их неинтересны зрителям. Только в качестве «груш», как меня.

Рамзес позвал Тришу:

- Триша! Шторм говорил, что у Сабры будет свой учитель боя?

- Да. Я думала, это будет Айзек. Разве нет!

- Нет, Триша.

Рамзес замолчал, обдумывая, как её сказать имя этого учителя. Симба вдруг догадался о нем. И по глазам Триши понял, что она тоже стала понимать услышанные обрывки фраз...

- Триша, это решение Шторма... Ты должна согласиться с ним! И все остальные тоже. – сказал, наконец, Рамзес и через мгновение выдал: - Сабру будет учить бою Джитузури!

Глава 32. Учитель для Сабры.

Сообщение Рамзеса вызвало бурю эмоций. Особенно бурно протестовали Айзек и Кову:

- Это невозможно! Убийца не может учить детей своей жертвы! Триша, не отдавай Сабру ему! Айзек научит его! Его тренировал отец, он сильнее всех...

Рамзес оставался непреклонен:

- Решение моего сына было окончательным! Сабру должен учить сильнейший. А вы только что продемонстрировали, кто здесь сильнейший...

- Рамзес, ты сомневаешься в нас! – с удивлением и гневом спросил Кову: - Ему просто повезло! Да я его на куски порву! Я его...

- Успокойся! – прервал его Рамзес: - Может ты Кову и сильнее многих львов, но разве ты трижды побеждал на гладиаторских боях! И это тебя испугались аутсайдеры и бежали отсюда! И ты победил своего отца!

- Рамзес! – глаза Кову светились ненавистью.

- Прости... – Рамзес опустил голову: - Я просто хочу сказать, что Джитузури сильнее каждого из вас. Он и силу имеет и большой опыт. Простите, дети, но Шторм знал, что делал. Неужели вы будете оспаривать его решение!

В этот момент снова вмешался Джитузури. Он подошел к стоявшей в шоке от услышанного имени учителя Трише и сказал:

- Я понимаю, мои извинения ничего не изменят. Я не стараюсь заработать ваше прощение, навряд ли я когда-нибудь получу его... Но есть причины, по которым я обещал выполнить просьбу Шторма. Я не могу их сказать сейчас, они очень личные, но когда-нибудь вы узнаете. И ещё. Шторм поручил вам воспитывать детей и только вы вправе решить их будущее... Шторм знал это, когда просил меня учить Сабру. В общем, Триша, ваше слово будет последним... Как скажете так и будет. Если скажете нет, я уйду и больше никогда не вернусь! Но обещаю, во время обучения, если оно мне будет позволено, я буду обходиться с ним, как если бы это был мой сын...

- А разве у тебя есть дети! – взгляд Триши был полон слез.

- Нет... Простите...

Джитузури повернулся и собрался уйти.

- Стой! – Триша смахнула слезы. Её голос обрел твердость: - Мой муж завещал тебя в учителя Сабры. Так тому и быть. Мой муж часто принимал неординарные решения. Но при этом крайне редко ошибался. Если он поверил тебе, Джитузури, то мне нет причин пока делать обратное. Но если Сабре от этого станет хуже...

- Я первым приведу его к вам, Триша.

Когда они вернулись, Триша прошла к детям. Они играли под присмотром Сараби.

- Сабра! Подойди ко мне.

- Да, мама! Вы уже вернулись! А нападавшие ушли!

- Да, ушли... – Триша улыбнулась: - Сабра, настало время тебе учиться. Ты должен будешь заменить своего отца...

- Ура! Значит я скоро научусь драться как папа и смогу отомстить этому Джи-ту-зу-ри! – Сабра произнес имя по слогам ибо оно давалось ему еще с трудом.

- Видишь ли, Сабра, мне надо спросить тебя. Ты ведь выполнишь волю папы?

- Конечно мама!

- Так вот, папа очень хотел, чтобы тебя учил именно Джитузури. Он здесь...

Сабра сжался как комок. Его глаза округлились, уши прижались к голове. Он вдруг задрожал, потом сорвался с места и, уткнувшись в живот Триши, заплакал:

- Мама, не отдавай меня ему! Он убийца, мне страшно!

Воцарилась тишина. Триша положила лапу и стала медленно поглаживать Сабру по голове:

- Не плачь. Не бойся, он ничего тебе не сделает. Я обещаю!

Сабра поднял глаза:

- Правда!

- Конечно! А ты должен быть смелее! Ведь ты – сын Шторма, в тебе его кровь! Разве ты должен его бояться!

Сабра перестал плакать. Его глаза светились:

- Нет! Я не боюсь его уже, мама!

- Значит, ты будешь заниматься у Джитузури! Ты выучишься у него и станешь сильным! Я верю в тебя!

- Да, мама! Я стану сильным и все равно отомщу ему!

Триша поцеловала его и сказала:

- Твой папа никогда бы не одобрил месть!

- Но почему! Разве он никогда не мстил!

- Ты потом поймешь, почему. Главное, помни это и учись хорошо. Чтобы мы могли гордиться тобой.

Она вывела Сабру из пещеры и спустилась вместе с ним. Все остальные выбежали вслед за ними. Триша подвела Сабру к Джитузури и сказала:

- Это Сабра. Сабра, это Джитузури. Он – твой Учитель.

Сабра с интересом стал рассматривать белую шерсть Джитузури:

- А почему ты такой белый! Не такой как все!

Джитузури посмотрел на Сабру. Их взгляды встретились. Сабра почувствовал теплоту и грусть его голубых глаз. Это успокоило его ещё больше.

- Не знаю, Сабра. Моя мама была белой и дед тоже.

- У тебя все родители белые?

- У меня уже нет родителей...

- А где они?

- Погибли. Рамзес, а кто будет в паре с Саброй? Ведь он должен будет повторять все приемы на ком-то своего размера.

Рамзес подошел и спросил:

- Сабра, с кем бы ты хотел тренироваться?

- Можно это буду я? – спросила подошедшая Кизура.

- Нет! Кизура, иди ко мне немедленно!

- Но мам!

- Я сказала, нет!

Рамзес подошел к Киаре. Киара предупреждающе сказала:

- Рамзес, я Кизуру ему не доверю! Даже и не проси! Тем более, что и Кову будет против!

Рамзес повернулся к Трише:

- Триша, пусть Киншаса тоже тренируется с Саброй. Пока он не вырастет...

- Хорошо.

- Есть и еще одна просьба... – сказал Джитузури: - Мне понадобится тоже помощник. Я должен буду показывать приемы совместно с кем-то. Я обещаю, я буду очень аккуратен, вреда не причиню, хотя будет больно...

Айзек тут же толкнул Кову:

- Это наш шанс! Он ещё пожалеет, что остался... Я помогу тебе!

Айзек подошел к Джитузури:

- Что, испугался! Не боись, это ведь будут тренировки, не так ли!

- Я не боюсь тебя. Но почему ты!

- А что! Неплохо было бы поучиться у непобедимого гладиатора. Я тут учился у одного, так ты ж его убил! Так поделись опытом, раз школу вместо прежнего вести будешь! Правда, Кову! Ты не поможешь нам? По очереди будет проще...

- Конечно, Айзек! – взгляд Кову не сулил ничего хорошего Джитузури. Он посмотрел на обоих, но ничего не сказал. Кову тем временем продолжил:

- Только он должен дать слово, что не причинит нам травм. Простым обещаниям Джитузури верить нельзя.

- Даю слово... – Джитузури сказал упавшим голосом.

Кейси взял слово:

- Так. Значит, завтра приступаем к школе Сабры. Тем более на днях должны прийти еще ученики для Дария.

На следующий день Кейси получил известие о приближении Алекса и группы львиц с львятами. Дарий и Рамзес начинали школу. Поэтому школу для Сабры решили перенести ещё на день. Чтобы начать одновременно с другими учениками. Заодно и установить новый порядок охоты. Аналогичный тому, что был при Шторме. Айзека известие о переносе школы вывело из себя. Он уже готовился снова схватиться с Джитузури. Последние месяцы он был словно потерянный. Его ничего не радовало, ему было все равно, что происходит вокруг. Пустота заполняла его душу и сердце. Он только недавно обрел семью, поддержку, смысл жизни. И теперь все это рухнуло в один день! Он был предан, его родители погибли. А убийца отца был жив - здоров и собирался учить его брата и сестру! Его приход перевернул все в душе Айзека. Айзек не принимал и понимал, как его отец мог простить Джитузури. И доверить ему своих детей! Айзек хотел мстить. И теперь его желание может сбыться. Айзек хотел сделать жизнь Джитузури невыносимой. И отсрочка от начала выполнения этой миссии его сейчас бесила...

Но день прошел, настал следующий. Джитузури стал учителем. Его занятия были назначены на послеполуденное время. После утренних занятий у Рамзеса и Дария Сабра должен был встретить сестру Киншасу и идти с ней к Джитузури, который ждал их на «арене», месте, где когда-то Шторм учил Айзека... В первый день, когда они пришли, там их ждали уже Джитузури, Кову и Айзек. Айзек снова уговорил Кову уступить ему место первого для занятий.

Джитузури начал учить Сабру с простых навыков нападения. Он стал учить его и Киншасу правилам атаки на неподвижную для начала жертву. Айзек должен был помогать Джитузури. Сначала Джитузури играл роль атакующего льва, потом он поменялся ею с Айзеком. И это был тот самый момент, которого Айзек так долго ждал. Он собрал все силы и прыгнул так, словно перед ним был бык, а не лев. Он вонзил свои когти в тело Джитузури, окрашивая его белую шерсть в красный цвет и оставляя её клочки между подушечками своих лап. Джитузури почувствовал, как из его глаз посыпались искры. Он на мгновение потерял сознание и упал. Айзек с победным видом посмотрел на Сабру:

- Видел! Так наш папа заваливал буйволов! Ты тоже так сможешь!

- Ух ты! Но ведь он – не буйвол!

- Правда! Но ведь ему ещё хуже! За это папу и боялись и уважали другие. За такую силу. И ты тоже станешь таким сильным. Он ещё пожалеет, что не ушел раньше... – Айзек наклонился к уху Джитузури: - Я тебе это обещаю! И Кову тоже... Тебе следовало отказаться. Но ты сам выбрал свою судьбу... Так что держись, убийца!

Теперь Джитузури понял, что его здесь ждет...

Через две недели Симба подошел к Рамзесу вечером:

- Рамзес, я должен предупредить тебя. Пришло время мне пойти на поиски моих друзей, Тимона и Пумбы. Я намерен через несколько дней уйти. Ты присмотри за Кову, Киарой. Как они будут справляться без нас. Я намерен также взять Налу с собой...

- Симба, я конечно не вправе отговаривать тебя делать это сейчас. Ты должен найти своих друзей. Я только прошу тебя перенести на более поздний срок твой поход. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

- Какая, Рамзес?

- Присмотри некоторое время за Джитузури и его школой. Что-то мне все это не нравится.

- Что именно?

- Айзек и Кову с удовольствием ходят туда. Они же ненавидят Джитузури!

- Его тут почти все ненавидят. И что такого? Просто они видимо хотят научиться его приемам, чтобы потом драться с ним на равных. Видимо их план таков...

- И тебя это не беспокоит?

- Рамзес, они хотят драться с ним. Это желание естественно, ведь Джитузури убил их отца.

- Они хотят убить его! Именно это меня и беспокоит. Как бы ненависть не сожгла их! Подумай, зачем Шторм оставил после себя Джитузури!

- Чтобы учить Сабру. Разве нет!

- Не только для этого. Шторм дал нам свой последний экзамен. Он простил Джитузури и оставил его, чтобы проверить, смогут ли другие, особенно его дети, простить его тоже.

Симба задумался. Это напомнило ему его собственную драку со Штормом. Тогда он тоже едва не погиб. Но потом он все же смог преодолеть в себе желание мстить. Они тогда простили друг другу все и смогли жить дальше. И это было самое лучшее время. Симбе порой очень не хватало Шторма. Он ощущал иногда пустоту рядом, ему иногда не хватало тех обходов границ и просто дружеских бесед. Но сейчас он вдруг осознал, что не желает смерти Джитузури.

- Ты простил смерть своего сына Джитузури?

- Да, Симба. Его простил мой сын. Значит и я должен.

- Я тоже, Рамзес. Похоже, сейчас мы будем единственными, кто вообще сможет нормально заговорить с ним. Его считают изгоем. С ним никто почти не разговаривает.

- Не все, Симба. И не только мы поддержим его...

Рамзес знал, что говорил. Его дочь, Леда, постоянно искала повода встретиться с ним. Но после обеда она уходила на охоту, а до обеда Джитузури обычно спал на гостевой поляне. Леда подходила, видела его спящим и, вздохнув, уходила или иногда оставалась на некоторое время. Джитузури никак не реагировал на её присутствие. Он отсутствовал по ночам. Приходил уставший под утро, на рассвете и засыпал почти мертвым сном. Но долго спать ему не давали. Перед полуднем его будили Кову или Айзек.

Симба помолчал некоторое время и сказал:

- Что я должен сделать?

- Понаблюдай за Джитузури. Но только так, чтобы тебя не видели. Выясни, что происходит в школе. Триша несколько дней наблюдала за школой, но ничего не обнаружила. Все вроде в норме. Но я чувствую, что-то не так.

- Зачем же смотреть за Джитузури?

- Никто не хочет присмотреть за ним. В плане того, чтобы выяснить, что с ним. Он ведь, по сути, почти никого не интересует. Я могу лишь попросить тебя сделать это. У меня времени нет. А ты можешь. К тому же ты будешь самым объективным при этом.

- Хорошо, Рамзес. Я помогу тебе. Но как долго мне наблюдать за ним?

- Пару недель. Думаю, потом мы поймем, что происходит!

Той же ночью Симба собрался пойти вслед за Джитузури.

- Куда ты? – удивилась Нала.

- Нала, некоторое время я должен буду уходить по ночам. Никто не должен знать об этом.

- Почему? Что случилось!

- Ничего. Мне просто необходимо выяснить некоторые вещи. Я не могу тебе пока всего сказать, но как только я все разузнаю, ты будешь в числе первых, кому я все расскажу. Обещаю.

И с этими словами Симба в полночь, когда уже почти все спали, исчез со Скалы. Вернулся он на рассвете. И тут же лег спать. Поэтому он не слышал, что происходило незадолго перед полуднем.

В этот день Эли неважно себя чувствовала. А для семьи необходимо было что-либо добыть. Другие охотницы в это утро ничего не поймали. Одному охотиться Дарию было тяжело. К тому же надо было показать охоту ученикам. Поэтому Дарий решил поручить охоту кому-нибудь другому:

- Любимая! Ты сегодня охотиться не будешь. Мы поручим это кому-нибудь другому.

- Кому? Почти все и так ушли на охоту.

- Пойдем и найдем того, кто не охотится сейчас.

Они с учениками пошли к Скале. На пути им попалась гостевая поляна, на которой спал Джитузури. Дарий тут же приободрился:

- Вот кто будет охотиться!

- Кто, он! Но ведь он белый! Его за километр видно!

- Вот и пусть покажет свои навыки. Ведь как-то он питается, живет! А то я смотрю, у него просто райская жизнь! Спит, когда все охотятся. Видимо, ему не в тягость все. Пусть нам и поможет!

Дарий подошел к Джитузури и растолкал его. Джитузури открыл глаза:

- Что случилось?

- Ничего. Нам помощь нужна. Ты должен отправиться на охоту. Для детей и нас. Моя жена неважно себя чувствует...

- Я не могу.

- Разве! А как ты выживаешь! Только убивая других львов! Ты ими питаешься вместо другого мяса!

Джитузури ничего не ответил. Он поднялся и медленно пошел вперед. Дарий, Эли и ученики последовали за ним.

- Не надо было трогать его! – сказала Эли: - Мы только время зря потратим и голодными останемся. У него ничего не выйдет.

Джитузури слышал эти слова. Он прошел мимо стада импал, бросившегося в сторону, мимо табуна зебр. Удивленные и уже заинтригованные Дарий и Эли вместе с учениками шли за ним. Наконец, они подошли к пастбищу, на котором мирно паслись несколько быков буйволов. Джитузури остановился:

- Сидите здесь и смотрите, чтобы ваши ученики не попались им на глаза!

С этими словами Джитузури направился к быкам. Они подняли голову и стали смотреть на приближавшегося Джитузури. Джитузури перешел на бег. Разбежавшись, он атаковал одного из них, прыгнув на его спину и вонзив когти в тело. Бык заревел. Джитузури отпрыгнул в сторону. Глаза быка налились кровью. Теперь он не сводил глаз с Джитузури. Джитузури встал перед ним. Раненый бык, наклонив свои смертельные рога, побежал на него. Джитузури отпрыгнул в последний момент, снова нанеся удар. Бык снова заревел. Он развернулся и побежал за Джитузури, который стал отбегать в разные стороны. Джитузури гонял быка по кругу, временами прыгая на него и нанося раны на его тело. Другие быки держались особняком и ни во что не вмешивались, продолжая мирно пастись. Гонка с быком продолжалась до самого полудня. И Эли, и Дарий с учениками сидели молча наблюдали за ней. Наконец, Джитузури приготовился к финальному броску. Он заманил быка к большому дереву и встал между деревом и быком, почти у самого дерева. Бык был в слепой ярости. От боли он уже почти ничего не соображал. Он видел только белое пятно перед собой. Джитузури немного пошевелился. Бык, издав победный клич, ринулся вперед. Джитузури снова подпрыгнул в последний момент, и бык, не успев отвернуть, врезался в ствол дерева рогами. От удара бык потерял сознание и стал заваливаться. Именно этого и ждал Джитузури. Он перевернул лапами быка на спину и вонзил клыки в его горло. Бык захрипел, его лапы задергались в конвульсиях. Через минуту бык затих. Джитузури взял его за глотку покрепче и потащил тушу к ученикам. Подтянув её поближе, он бросил её к лапам Эли и Дария и, ничего не сказав, отошел в сторону. Его дыхание было сильно неровным. Джитузури был явно уставшим. Дарий удивленно спросил:

- Зачем ты выбрал для охоты буйвола? Решил продемонстрировать силу?

- Ты Учитель!

- Да.

- А ведешь себя как несмышленый львенок! Посмотри на меня! Разве я могу подобраться днем в полдень к кому-либо ещё, кроме самых опасных жертв типа буйвола!

- Как же ты охотишься! – спросила Эли.

- Ночью... – ответил Джитузури и пошел обратно.

- Идиот! Ты разбудил его после ночной охоты! – раздраженно сказала Эли. Она чувствовала угрызения совести за то, что не дала Джитузури отдохнуть, хотя и не любила и опасалась его.

- Прости, я не подумал об этом... – Дарий тоже испытывал угрызения совести.

Когда Симба проснулся, только и было разговоров про охоту Джитузури на быка буйвола. Выслушав возбужденный рассказ Налы, который она услышала от учеников, обедавших мясом буйвола, Симба тут же отправился к Джитузури. Он не дошел до гостевой поляны, встретив на полпути:

- Ты куда? – Симба даже подумать не мог, что после охоты на быка буйвола Джитузури куда-то пойдет ещё.

- В школу. На занятия с Саброй. – голос Джитузури был бесцветным и каким-то даже обреченным. В его взгляде сквозила усталость.

- Это после охоты, которую ты устроил! Ты же устал!

- Мне все равно. Учить – не бегать...

Симба проводил Джитузури взглядом, а потом последовал за ним. Со стороны, лежа в густой траве на вершине холма, он наблюдал за Джитузури. Все было вроде нормально. Джитузури сначала долго объяснял что-то Сабре и Киншасе. Айзек и Кову лежали со скучающим видом. Потом были практические занятия. На этот раз партнером Джитузури был Кову. Все было вроде бы в норме. Но Симба про себя отметил излишнюю жесткость действий Кову на тренировках. Вечером, когда багровое солнце заката накладывало кровавый оттенок на все вокруг, Кову и Айзек забрали Сабру и Киншасу и отправились на Скалу. Джитузури остался на траве. Он некоторое время лежал почти неподвижно, потом встал и медленно пошел прочь. Не в сторону Скалы и гостевой поляны... Это и заинтересовало Симбу. Он спустился с холма к месту лежанки Джитузури. И тут он увидел, что все место запачкано пятнами крови. Местами валялись кровавые клоки шерсти. Белой шерсти... Симба начал понимать, что тут происходит. Но надо было еще понаблюдать, разобраться, что к чему. Одно Симбе стало ясно: Рамзес волновался не зря.

Прошло еще две недели. Симба уже долго наблюдал за Джитузури и знал почти весь его распорядок дня, включая его места ночной охоты. Утром Джитузури бел белоснежен как снег в горах, следы крови на нем были от его ночных жертв. Но его крови на площадке не уменьшалось... Симба решил вечером, после прихода из школы поговорить с Кову:

- Кову, мне нужно с тобой поговорить!

- Да, Симба, я слушаю тебя!

- Кову, у вас все в порядке в школе?

- Да. Все отлично. А что такое?

- Почему на поляне, где вы занимаетесь, я нашел кровь Джитузури? Вы, что, его там избиваете на тренировке до крови!

- Нет, Симба! Мы тренируемся, немного, правда, жестко, но все в рамках. Да, без царапин не обходится, но что поделаешь. Иногда бывает кровь...

- Да! А почему там я не нашел вашей!

- Ну, у нас просто так построены тренировки. Больше достается Джитузури... В конце концов он учит Сабру на личном примере. То есть на себе. И к тому же утром все заживает на нем. Никаких ран у него нет. Да ты Симба спроси у него сам! – Кову не опасался, что Джитузури что-то скажет Симбе. Джитузури не доверял никому. И жаловаться не станет.

Симба пошел к Джитузури. Он застал его у реки. Джитузури стоял у берега. Симба подбежал к нему и остановил его:

- Стой, Джитузури!

Джитузури повернулся. На его шее алелось красное пятно большого размера. И не только на шее. Симба осмотрел Джитузури.

- Что они делают с тобой!

- Ничего. Все в порядке... – голос Джитузури был безжизненным. Его взгляд был потухшим, смотрящим сквозь Симбу, словно его и не было.

- Откуда кровь на теле!

- Поцарапался сильнее обычного... Пустяк.

- Значит так! Ты придешь сейчас на гостевую поляну и останешься там. Сегодня ты не будешь охотиться ночью. Ты меня понял!

Джитузури ничего не ответил. Симба сел и передней лапой повернул лицо Джитузури к себе. Встретившись с его взглядом, Симба только и сказал:

- Прошу тебя, будь вечером там, где я сказал!

- Хорошо... – его голос был по-прежнему бесцветен.

Симба видел, как Джитузури вошел в реку и окунулся несколько раз. Теперь он понял, откуда он был так белоснежен по утрам и куда девалась кровь с шерсти...

Симба в гневе пришел на Скалу и нашел там Рамзеса:

- Мне надо поговорить с тобой, Рамзес!

- Что случилось?

Симба отвел Рамзеса в сторону и в сердцах, не сдерживаясь, сказал:

- Эти сволочи разрывают его на части! Ты был прав!

- Тише ты, Симба! Ты что! Ты же Король, следи за речью! Ты о ком говоришь?

- Кову и Айзек! Они наносят Джитузури раны во время тренировок! Они издеваются над ним и ещё получают от этого удовольствие!

- Ты уверен в том, что говоришь!

- Абсолютно! Площадка школы в крови и его шерсти! И он моется в реке каждый вечер после тренировок! Можешь сам в этом убедиться! Пойдем, он уже наверняка вернулся домой!

Рамзес и Симба вышли на гостевую поляну. Джитузури лежал с отсутствующим взглядом. Рамзес осмотрел его:

- Похоже, ты прав. Я вижу множество ран на теле под шерстью. Джитузури, скажи мне, Кову и Айзек, они издеваются над тобой!

- Нет... – голос был прежним.

- Почему ты не говоришь правду! – воскликнул Симба: - Ведь это же очевидно!

- Оставьте меня в покое...

Рамзес отвернулся и отошел с Симбой в сторону:

- Надо что-то делать. Они доведут беднягу до могилы очень быстро...

- Но почему он не сопротивляется!

- Может потому, что воспринимает это как наказание. Но в любом случае его нужно вытащить из беды. Иначе Сабра останется без учителя.

- У меня есть идея! Я возьму его с собой на поиски Тимона и Пумбы. Пойдем втроем! Поиски займут не меньше месяца, в лучшем случае две недели. Джитузури отдохнет в походе, наберется сил. Вернет вкус к жизни... Да и мне защитник бы не помешал. Мало ли чего там ждет нас! А с ним будет спокойнее.

- Ты настолько доверяешь ему!

- Я видел, как он старался спасти Шторма. Я думаю, ему можно доверять. Налу я уговорю сам. Да и узнав его поближе, она наверняка изменит свое мнение.

- Хорошо. Когда ты намерен пойти в поход!

- Послезавтра. А с тренировками с участием Кову и Айзека пора заканчивать.

- После вашего возвращения посмотрим. Если они остынут и больше не будут над ним издеваться, то пусть тренируются. Ведь это и им полезно тоже...

- Не думаю, Рамзес, что они откажутся от мести.

- Посмотрим.

Симба вернулся к Джитузури:

- Значит так. Завтра ты отдыхаешь. С Саброй и Киншасой будет заниматься Рамзес. Ты же мне будешь нужен. Послезавтра я, Нала и ты уходим на поиски моих друзей. Мы вернемся в мой Прайдлэнд и пойдем дальше. Мне нужна сильная защита, я не знаю, что нас ждет там. Поэтому пойдешь ты! Это решено.

- Почему ты решаешь за меня!

- Потому что Сабра принадлежит к моему прайду. И ты, его учитель, временно тоже. Я приказываю тебе как Король.

- Я не знал, что вошел в твой прайд, пусть и временно. Я не давал согласия на это и не просил.

- В твоем случае оно не нужно. В общем, ты меня понял! Да и ещё. Завтра еду для тебя добудут львицы. Отсыпайся.

Симба и Рамзес стали возвращаться на Скалу.

- Как мы будем оберегать его сон! Ведь Кову или Айзек наверняка попытаются не дать ему выспаться.

- Я попрошу Леду, Симба, она присмотрит за ним.

- До обеда она, потом, когда она уйдет на охоту по расписанию, там буду я. При мне они ничего не сделают.

- Почему ты так сильно беспокоишься о Джитузури!

- Потому что я не терплю такой несправедливости, Рамзес! Они нарушают не просто закон, они нарушают последнюю волю Шторма, своего отца! Джитузури им не сопротивляется, так посмотри, что они вытворяют! Я пока Кову трогать не буду, но по возвращении у нас будет гораздо более серьезный разговор... Да, кстати, поговори с Рафики. Пусть смажет Джитузури чем-нибудь от ран.

Утром Кову и Айзек были неприятно удивлены тем, что Джитузури не будет вести сегодня занятий. Симба объявил, что Джитузури находится на обследовании у Рафики. Они еще не знали, для чего Симба устроил ему выходной. Их удивило также то, что Симба утром приказал задрать специально для него одного импалу. Еще больше они были удивлены, когда увидели, что Симба спит на гостевой поляне, рядом с Джитузури и остатками той самой импалы. Будить Джитузури никто не решился...

А вечером Симба наконец объявил, что утром он отправляется с Налой на поиски Тимона и Пумбы. Нала была приятно удивлена:

- С кем мы еще пойдем, милый! Или мы будем вдвоем?

- Почти, Нала. С нами пойдет еще кое-кто, утром ты все узнаешь... Давай спи.

- Почему бы тебе сразу не сказать, Симба? Какие тайны от меня!

- Никаких. Спи, давай, завтра же рано вставать!

- А ты!

- Я сейчас, любимая. Мне надо пару слов сказать Кейси и Рафики.

Симба разбудил Налу рано утром. Еще все спали, только Кейси уже был на лапах:

- Доброе утро!

- Тише ты! Доброе утро! Зачем будить других? Не надо провожать нас всей толпой!

- Доброе утро, любимый!

- Доброе утро, Нала! Значит так, сейчас ты, Кейси и Макс следуете до западной границы. Подождите меня у входа. Я скоро.

- Ты куда!

- Мне нужно увидеть кое-кого...

С этими словами Симба исчез. Нала и Кейси спустились со Скалы и медленно пошли к западному выходу. Макс полетел вперед.

- И куда это Симба так часто пропадает?

- Не знаю, Нала. В последние недели Симба явно чем-то возбужден.

- Ты не знаешь, с кем мы должны идти?

- Не знаю. Никто не знает. Но думаю, что мы сейчас узнаем это.

Они прождали Симбу у выхода некоторое время. Потом они увидели, как приближается он и Джитузури. Нала, увидев Джитузури сразу все поняла:

- Только не он!

Симба только успел подойти, как услышал гневное:

- Я с убийцей моего брата никуда не пойду!

- Ты хочешь оставить меня и остаться дома!

Нала осеклась на полуслове.

- Значит так, Кейси. Рамзес в курсе. Не говори никому пока, куда ушел Джитузури. Скажи, что его отправили со спецзаданием. Не надо волновать народ. И присмотри, как будут справляться Киара и Кову. Помоги ми, если что. Ты хороший Король.

- Я понимаю. Сделаю, что смогу. Но объясни, почему он!

- Потом. После возвращения. Только прошу тебя, молчи пока, что Джитузури ушел с нами.

Кейси ни слова не сказал, молча развернулся и пошел назад.

Когда они вышли из пещеры, Нала спустилась первой и остановилась. Она подождала Симбу и сказала:

- Симба, я не хочу идти с убийцей моего брата! Прошу тебя, пусть он вернется.

- Нала, я уже принял решение. Джитузури идет с нами.

- Но, ради всего святого, скажи, почему он! Почему не Кову, не Рамзес, почему он! И как ты можешь доверять ему! Он ведь убийца!

Симба повернулся к Джитузури и сказал:

- Прости Налу, она не знает, что говорит.

- Это я не знаю! Симба, я тебя не узнаю!

- Да, не знаешь! – Симба повернулся к Нале: - И это я тебя не узнаю! Я знаю, его почти все ненавидят. Но разве он заслуживает этого! Разве он убийца! Да, он убил Шторма. Но разве он это сделал не в честном бою, по всем правилам! Разве он не пытался спасти его! Разве не он спас Леду, разобрался с нашими врагами и предотвратил большое кровопролитие! Разве за все то время, пока он с нами, хоть кто-нибудь пострадал от него! Нала, мне стыдно, что ты так несправедлива! Я все понимаю, но уже прошло столько времени! Пора перестать сожалеть о том, что было и жить дальше!

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Я имею в виду, что вы ненавидите Джитузури не просто за то, что он в честном бою убил Шторма, а за то, что он разрушил старый мир, где Шторм был главным героем, почти супергероем, непобедимым, всегда все решающим и всем помогающим. Которого все любили...

- Как брата, мужа и отца, Симба! Который еще столько мог сделать для нас всех! У которого только начала жизнь налаживаться по-настоящему! Семья, дети, друзья! И он тоже стал много значить для других! Для Айзека, который не знал семьи, или для Кову и Витани, которые обрели отца! Триша, Лиза! Вспомни, как они были счастливы! Почему кто-то пришел и забрал его жизнь! Почему кто-то решил так их судьбу! Это несправедливо! – голос Налы дрожал от гнева и возмущения.

- Да, Нала, это несправедливо. Мне тоже его сильно порой не хватает. Мне повезло в жизни встретить настоящих друзей, любовь... У других и этого нет. Но разве Джитузури сам захотел убить Шторма! Он не хотел его убивать! Его использовали против нас! И тот, кто это сделал, мертв. Почему вы несправедливы к нему! То, что он стал причиной смерти Шторма, еще не лишает его права на справедливое отношение к нему. По закону. Ты можешь не любить его. Это твое право. Но почему ты позволяешь ненависти сжигать твое сердце! И не ты одна! Я не узнаю тебя, раньше ты не была такой!

Нала молчала. По её щекам катились слезы.

- Ты хочешь знать, почему я взял его! Сейчас узнаешь! – Симба подошел вплотную к Джитузури: - Джитузури, я знаю все. Я знаю, что ты охотишься ночью, а по утрам тебе не дают выспаться. Я знаю, что они издеваются над тобой!

- Ты о ком? – голос Налы был сильно удивленным.

- О ком! О детях Шторма! О Кову и Айзеке! Только не говори, Джитузури, что то, что происходит на тренировках, было задумано заранее. Они наносят тебе каждый день сильные раны, ты каждый вечер смываешь кровь в реке. Чтобы не привлекать свежим запахом стервятников... Твои раны не заживают. Ты теряешь силы.

- Нет, этого не может быть!

- Может, Нала! Я две недели следил за ним и Кову с Айзеком, пытался разобраться, что к чему! И я знаю правду! Только, скажи мне, Джитузури, почему ты все это терпишь, почему ты молчишь и не сопротивляешься им! Они ведь убьют тебя!

- А что это изменит, Симба? – голос Джитузури звучал обреченно: - Я знал это с самого начала. Худшее подтвердилось. Даже если бы я что-то сказал, что бы ты сделал, Симба? Твой прайд не поддержит тебя, даже твоя жена против тебя сейчас... Что меняется? Это мое наказание, моя судьба. Пусть что будет, то будет... Пусть меня убьют, лишь бы скорее! Я уже устал жить... У меня ничего нет, меня использовали, предавали. В Долину мне возвращаться смысла нет. Здесь я хоть какую-то пользу могу принести. Хоть чему-то научить малыша Сабру, его сестру Киншасу. И дать волю ярости детям Шторма, которого я убил. Когда они убьют меня, их ярость уйдет, им станет легче пережить трагедию, знаю, о том, виновные наказаны...

Симба посмотрел прямо в глаза Джитузури:

- Но ты невиновен в этой трагедии! Шторм, будучи еще Королем, оправдал тебя. И простил. И все это забыли! Все, кроме меня и Рамзеса! И дело даже в другом! Ты знаешь, почему так любили Шторма! Потому что он учил добру, справедливости, умению прощать и сам старался жить так... При жизни его за многое осуждали, обвиняли в аморальности поведения и прочее. Ты и сам это знаешь. Но никто ни разу не мог обвинить его в несправедливости. Или в отсутствии милосердия, доброты... Он умел прощать своих врагов, не лишал их жизни. Он только один раз не смог устоять перед желанием отомстить. Он хотел мстить мне. Он едва не убил меня. А когда-то я тоже ненавидел его и боялся. И предал его, разрушил его мир, причинил страшную боль. Это едва не привело к трагедии пострашнее той, что было. Ибо убей он меня, то в ту же ночь он наложил бы на себя лапы. И его дети вообще бы родились, не зная, кто их отец. Не видя его не разу. Но мы сумели простить друг друга за все и стать настоящими друзьями. А ведь мы друг другу причинили очень много страданий до того! И месть была бы вполне логичной и оправданной. И я видел, Шторм прощал других поверженных врагов, если они уже переставали ими быть. Если они не сопротивлялись и раскаивались в своих поступках. И еще. Он завещал нам свои принципы справедливости и умения прощать врагов, не мстить до конца, прощать тех, кто уже перестал быть врагом, кто изменился. Быть добрым, отзывчивым, справедливым. Это то, чему он и меня учил. И именно несправедливость меня сейчас больше всего возмущает. Шторм оставил тебя не просто как учителя, но и как проверку способности своих детей следовать его принципам, преодолевать ненависть и жажду мести за гибель самых близких и любимых. Чтобы ненависть не привела к другим трагедиям. История моего отца и моего дяди была тому ярким примером. И Кову даже её забыл... Если они смогут простить тебя, справятся с ненавистью, то смогут стать такими, каким был их отец, и даже лучше. Ведь от них прежде всего ждут именно этого. А они не смогли пока преодолеть это в себе! Хуже того! Они могут стать убийцами и уже в самом худшем смысле этого слова. Ведь они убивают тебя, не сопротивляющегося им и не защищающего свою жизнь! Они становятся по сути убийцами слабых и беззащитных! Этого что ли хотел Шторм от своих детей! И они учат тому же Сабру! Маленький Сабра привыкает к постоянной крови и немотивированному насилию, ярости, медленному убийству! Кем он вырастет тогда! Джитузури, если бы ты сразу сказал про действия Кову и Айзека, мне было бы плевать на то, что подумает мой прайд! Я нашел бы, что им сказать! Тут дело принципа, закона справедливости. Я хочу спасти не только тебя, но и Сабру, и Кову с Айзеком. Если они убьют тебя, то перейдут черту, станут такими, как Квинт. Их может ждать та же участь! И уж точно, если Кову убьет тебя, то я никогда не оставлю ему трон Короля в моем Королевстве. Еще одного убийцу на троне мой прайд не вынесет!

Симба замолчал и посмотрел на Налу. Её большие глаза были полны слез. Симба вздохнул и сказал:

- Ты должен выжить, Джитузури. Твоя жизнь многое значит. И для Шторма тоже многое значила, раз он доверил именно тебе эту тяжелую миссию. Иначе, все, за что он боролся, о чем мечтал, погибнет. Шторм тебе верил. И я верю. Я видел, что ты делаешь. И доверяю тебе сейчас свою жизнь, жизнь Налы и моих друзей, когда мы их найдем.

- Спасибо тебе, Симба. Наверное, ты один из немногих Королей, жить в прайде которого было бы мечтой для многих... Ты мудр, силен и справедлив...

- Моя сила в знании, любви и справедливости. Я многое сейчас усвоил от Шторма и Рамзеса, его отца... Я всегда буду помнить то, чему они меня учили. И чему меня успел научить мой отец...

- А что с ним случилось?

- Его убил мой дядя, когда мне и года не было. Я был изгнан и чудом выжил. Меня нашли и спасли мои друзья, Тимон и Пумба, искать которых мы сейчас идем.

Джитузури вздохнул и сказал:

- Что ты хочешь сделать после нашего возвращения?

- Во-первых, я изменю порядок тренировки. Ты теперь в моем прайде...

- Когда это ты успел его принять! – удивилась Нала.

- Позавчера, когда объявил ему об этом. И когда мы вернемся, если потребуется, скажу и другим. Ты, Джитузури, возражаешь?

- Нет...

- Вот и хорошо. Теперь он будет под королевской защитой. И это поможет выполнить задание Шторма. Я обещал своему другу, что сделаю все для того, чтобы его завещание было исполнено. Именно это я и делаю. Когда вернемся, ты, Джитузури, только день позанимаешься с ними. Если Кову и Айзек будут и дальше вести себя также, то я уже силой Короля отстраню их от учебы Сабры. И накажу. Но я надеюсь, что за это время, пока нас не будет, они остынут, подумают над словами отца, вспомнят его последние просьбы... И мне не придется применять власть короля. Кову, в общем, хороший лев. В его сердце много доброты. Он должен измениться.

- Нам надо идти, Симба.

- Иди вперед. Мы с Налой будем идти сзади. Доведи нас кратчайшим путем до скалы Великих Королей. Там дальше я скажу, куда идти. Макс, лети с ним впереди, осмотри путь.

Джитузури пошел вперед. Симба и Нала пошли рядом вслед за ним. Нала тихо сказала:

- Прости, Симба. Я не знала...

- Теперь знаешь. Я же обещал тебе, что ты будешь в числе первых, кто узнает правду.

- Мне жаль его...

- Мне тоже. Он оказался не в том месте, не в то время. И вообще инструментом чужой мести. Ладно, хватит об этом. Нам надо Тимона с Пумбой найти.

Они шли к Королевству Симбы пять дней. Наконец, утром шестого дня Симба увидел знакомый холм, маленькую речку и брод. Когда они перешли реку, Симба вздохнул и сказал:

- Мы дома...

Симба, Нала и Джитузури медленно шли по старому дому. Северная граница была в порядке, словно ничего не изменилось. Но дальше была выжженная земля. Местами прорастала трава, но было еще много выжженных прогалин. И было пустынно вокруг. Симба внимательно присмотрелся к земле. Он вдруг увидел, что она была покрыта застывшим пеплом и туфом. Почва была мягкой, взрыхленной. В ней четко отпечатывались следы. Вдруг небольшой холмик привлек внимание Симбы. Он присмотрелся. Этот холм имел очертания погибшего буйвола. Симба тронул его и провалился в пустоту, где были кости.

- Здесь было извержение вулкана? –спросил подошедший Джитузури.

- Что!

- Моя мама мне рассказывала про такое. Она говорила про извержение вулкана – взрыв горы. Тогда все вокруг покрывается таким пеплом. А когда кто-то попадает в огромное черное облако, то потом становится вот таким холмом. В черном облаке хранится страшная смерть...

Симба вспомнил про виденные им тучи при взрыве горы и содрогнулся. Это могло настичь и его...

- Здесь много таких холмиков. И это еще не предел. Видимо, здесь только граница, куда дошло это облако. Дальше холмов не будет видно. Мы просто пройдем по тела погибших...

- Нам надо осмотреться...

- Уже, Симба. Если кто и выжил у речки, то был вынужден уйти. Здесь нет еды.

- Мои друзья за деликатес почитают жуков и гусениц.

- Кого!

- Неважно. Поймешь, когда увидишь.

- Симба, здесь нет никаких следов. – сказала Нала: - Джитузури прав. Надо идти дальше.

- Давайте осмотрим все вдоль нашей северной границы. Пойдем вверх по речке, может там что найдем...

Они стали подниматься втроем вверх по течению реки. К вечеру они обошли все приграничные земли. Следов не было. На закате Симба привел всех на Скалу. Внутри Скалы все было опалено. Симба и Нала медленно прошли по пещере. Нала просто плакала, вспоминая, каким красивым был её дом.

- Не плачь. Через два года мы вернемся и здесь будет по-прежнему красиво...

- Можно и раньше, Симба.

- Почему, Джитузури!

- Еда возвращается. Значит, земля быстро восстанавливается.

- Где!

- Вон там, у реки.

Симба посмотрел в указанном направлении. На месте прежнего водопоя толпилось небольшое стадо импал.

- Ночью. Они не знают про нас и спокойны. Ночью поохотимся. – сказал Джитузури как бы про себя.

- Отдохнем с дороги. – сказал Симба. Они с Налой устроились на прежнем месте. Джитузури лежал снаружи пещеры. Макс примостился на его спину.

Симба и не заметил как заснул. От усталости он проспал всю ночь. Но когда проснулся на рассвете, перед ним и Налой лежало по импале. Симба удивленно осмотрелся. Джитузури лежал и спал. Рядом были обглоданные остатки импалы. Симба улыбнулся и тихо сказал проснувшейся Нале:

- Доброе утро, милая!

- Доброе утро! О, ты уже принес завтрак!

- Тише ты! Не я, а он. Пусть спит, ночной охотник...

Симба и Нала весь день провели, вспоминая детство, рождение Киары и прочее. Они осмотрели территорию вокруг скалы и прогулялись по памятным местам. Несмотря на то, что очень многое изменилось, Симба помнил все до мелочей...

Когда они вернулись, Джитузури уже ждал их:

- Спасибо, Джитузури. Но нам надо двигаться дальше... Я знаю одно место, куда они должны были вернуться.

- А они вообще живы? – спросил Джитузури.

- Живы. Мне Рафики сказал.

Симба повел их к тому оазису, где когда-то прятался сам. Через несколько дней они достигли знакомого Симбе водопада. Симба пробирался сквозь кусты, Нала следовала за ним. Джитузури шел, озираясь:

- Что это за место? Я не вижу никаких следов импал, зебр или чего-нибудь такого. Здесь что, нет еды?

- Нет, Джитузури, для нас её тут мало...

- Класс! Как же нам добраться до Долины живыми! Пять дней пути как минимум. Голодными мы туда явно не дойдем...

- Не переживай. Придется есть то, что я ел, когда рос здесь.

- Хоть бы барсук какой...

Внезапно ухо Джитузури что-то услышало. Едва различимый шорох в кустах. Он остановился. Симба и Нала пошли дальше, не обратив на эти звуки внимания. Джитузури пригнулся и едва слышно вошел в кусты. Он заметил хороший завтрак для голодных желудков. Мало, но будет питательно. И только он собрался выпрыгнуть вперед как жертва обернулась и увидела его:

_- __ЙАААААААААА_! – вопль Пумбы разорвал окрестную тишину. Пумба бросился наутек. Джитузури, чертыхнувшись за цвет своей шерсти, прыгнул вперед и погнался за ним. Мощными прыжками он уже почти настиг жертву, когда перед ним встал Симба:

- Стой!

- Это наш завтрак! - Джитузури был раздосадован неудачей.

- Это мой друг! Пумба! Как я рад, что ты жив! Где Тимон!

- Кто меня здесь звал! Симба!

Тимон почти с разбега прыгнул на шею Симбе. Пумба театрально склонился в поклоне:

- Ваше Величество!

- Ух, ты! Симба, живой! Я же говорил тебе, Пумба, они живы!

- Погоди, я же не один! Ты бы для приличия поздоровался, что ли.

Тимон слез с шеи Симбы и подошел к Нале:

- Добрый день, Нала!

- Здравствуйте, Тимон и Пумба!

Тимон подошел к Джитузури:

- А это кто! Я его раньше у нас не видел!

- Его зовут Джитузури. Не бойся его...

- Значит, твои друзья – сурикат и свинья-бородавочник!

- Эй! Это что за оскорбления! Ну-ка, Пумба, держи меня! Да я его!

- Не-а, Тимон, дважды шутка не проходит!

- Ну вот, Симба, так всегда! Облом на самом взлете! И чего я с ним только связался!

Симба посмотрел на Джитузури и спросил:

- А что тебя удивляет! Они спасли меня, поэтому стали друзьями. Охота на них запрещена.

- Да... – сказал Джитузури: - Я много видел в жизни, но чтобы дружить с едой!

- Тебя что-то не устраивает!

- Да нет, Нала, это я так просто... У каждого свои недостатки.

- Да уж! Кстати, а почему ты такой белый? – Тимон явно хотел удачно пошутить: - Это новый фасон шерсти или просто недостаток цвета!

Джитузури фыркнул, но ничего не ответил. Симба спросил Тимона:

- Расскажи, как вы здесь оказались?

- Да как, как! Мы в тот день у границы были, там второе самое жучиное место во всем королевстве! Ну мы и были там с ночи. Не забьешь места, потом и близко не подпустят! А в то утро как раз и птиц не было. Ну мы были просто в отпаде. Такое счастье, словно Новый год настал! А как начало все грохотать, все куда-то побежали. Мы назад, к тебе. А впереди дым, пожар! Мы пока туда-сюда бегали, с пути сбились. Видим, на нас надвигается огненная стена. Насилу от огня ушли. В пустыне переждали, потом вернулись. Все вокруг догорало. Мы пробрались на Скалу. Вас нет. Ну, думаю, ясное дело, ушли, бросили нас... То есть спаслись. Ну мы и решили вернуться сюда. Здесь-то хоть жуки есть. Еда то есть. А там ничего. Одни трупы. Вот. А вы, значит, уже вернулись, да, Симба?

- Нет, Тимон, мы еще не вернулись. Мы ушли тогда, я очень надеялся, что найду вас на границе. Но вас там не было, и мы вынуждены были уйти без вас. Простите меня, что не взял вас с собой...

- Да ты что, Симба! – весело проговорил Пумба: - Да все нормально!

- Как же нормально! Мы тут совсем одни, понимаешь ли, а он - нормально! Ладно, Симба, проехали. А где же вы сейчас?

- В земле Шторма...

- Это того большого льва, о котором ты рассказывал! Ну как там! Как вы, помирились!

- Там хорошо и жили мы мирно...

- Ты так говоришь, словно уже не там!

- Да нет, я там. Шторм уже не там...

- А где он! Снова поссорились, и он ушел! Крутой малый!

- Погиб он...

- О, прости... – Тимон снова обнял Симбу: - Но мы-то здесь, твои старые проверенные друзья! Все будет хорошо. Как Киара?

- Нормально. У них дочка родилась...

- Ты видал, Пумба, пока мы тут сидим, в мире такие вещи происходят! И мимо нас! Как же она воспитывается без нашего участия! А!

- Ладно, Тимон, на ваш век еще хватит! К тому же дети уже в школу пошли... – улыбаясь сказала Нала.

- Спасибо. Утешили!

- Симба, что будем делать дальше? Нам надо собираться в обратный путь... – сказал Джитузури.

- Конечно. Ребята, нам надо подкрепиться и идти обратно. Я пришел за вами.

- А что мы будем тут есть? – спросил Джитузури: - Тут, похоже и нет ничего.

- Правильно! – сказал Тимон, ковыряясь в кустах: - Кроме этого!

В его лапах дергались и извивались две большие гусеницы.

- Как в старые добрые времена! Помнишь, Симба, скользкие, но сытные!

- Да уж, этот вкус детства я никогда не забуду!

С этими словами Симба проглотил обе гусеницы. Глаза Джитузури округлились.

- Эй, парень, не надо так пялиться! – весело сказал Тимон: - Зрение испортишь. Да-да, я уже знаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Ты пробовал много всего, но чтобы есть еду еды, такого ты ещё не пробовал! Что ж, у тебя есть шанс разнообразить свою диету!

- Я предпочитаю традиционные блюда...

- У каждого свои недостатки! – ответил Тимон.

- Все равно другого здесь нет... – сказала Нала, доедая добытую где-то личинку.

- Надеюсь, меня не стошнит! – ответил Джитузури, с кислой гримасой принимаясь за поданного Тимоном жука.

Через неделю все они благополучно вернулись. Утром восьмого дня путешествия они уже подходили к западной горе с проходной пещерой. Симба пошел впереди с Джитузури:

- Что ты будешь сейчас делать?

- Отосплюсь, потом проведу занятия с Саброй. Все как обычно...

- Значит так, Джитузури. Мы дадим Кову и Айзеку последний шанс. Я не хочу ни с кем ссориться и выносить все на суд. Мне сейчас надо будет Тимона с Пумбой как-то устроить, оградить их от других хищников. Мои их знают, другие, особенно гиены, нет. Так что времени поговорить с детьми Шторма до вечера, скорее всего уже не будет. Ты потерпи, если что. Но знай, если все повторится, ты мне скажешь. Тогда я заменю их на тренировках. Понял!

- Да, Симба. Вы мой Король.

Известие о возвращении Симбы собрало всех на Скале. Симба быстро представил всем Тимона и Пумбу и потом вместе с Кейси и Налой повел их по новому дому. Джитузури отправился спать. На поляне его ждала Леда:

- Привет!

- Привет.

- Как все прошло?

- Нормально. Ты же видела, друзья нашлись, Симба счастлив...

- Я их мельком видела. Я хотела увидеть тебя...

- Зачем!

- Мне надо поговорить с тобой. Прошу тебя, это очень важно для меня...

Джитузури покачал головой:

- Прости, Леда, не сейчас. Мы шли целые сутки и всю последнюю ночь напролет. Я очень устал и хочу спать. Просто уже отключаюсь. Давай встретимся сегодня вечером, после моей школы. Я буду ждать тебя за холмом, с обратной стороны школы, у реки. Там поговорим. Прости меня...

С этими словами Джитузури лег и тут же заснул.

Сердце Леды в этот момент просто выпрыгивало из груди. Она уже давно не могла найти себе покоя. С того дня, как она увидела тот взгляд пронзительных голубых глаз, Джитузури занял все её мысли и чувства. Он часто снился ей. Она постоянно искала повода для встреч. С того момента, как она увидела его в ущелье северного прохода, она только и ждала удобного случая поговорить. Когда он снова ушел, Леда испугалась, что он больше не вернется, и проплакала несколько ночей подряд на гостевой поляне. Она уже давно поняла, что безумно любит его, и только осуждение других раньше останавливало её. Теперь она хотела только одного – рассказать ему про все свои чувства. И будь что будет. На других ей было уже плевать. Хотелось только одного – чтобы он был рядом, чтобы они были вместе. Навсегда.

Леда не могла дождаться вечера, поэтому она уже после обеда отпросилась с охоты у руководившей отрядом Дуалы и ринулась к школе. Там в свою очередь проходили занятия Джитузури. Леда посмотрела на занятия и решила спуститься с холма к реке и подождать его там. Где и условились.

Тем временем Джитузури объяснял Сабре и Киншасе различные приемы захвата. Помогать ему должен был Кову. Сабра уже немного соскучился по Джитузури. Ему нравилась его манера учить. Джитузури не был строг как дедушка и был очень терпелив, все показывал и отвечал на все вопросы, даже самые глупые. Ни Сабра, ни Киншаса уже не боялись его. Хотя иногда, особенно поначалу, им даже снились кошмары про Джитузури. Но они ни разу про это матери не говорили. А Рафики, который несколько раз осматривал их вместе с Кизурой, дал им что-то попить. Кошмары прошли.

В конце Кову должен был показать на Джитузури технику одновременного нападения и захвата лапы. Еще по взгляду Кову, Джитузури понял, будет как всегда больно. Ничего не изменилось. «Ничего, перетерплю один день», - решил Джитузури. И подставил свое тело Кову. Тот разогнался и со всей силы прыгнул на Джитузури. Вцепившись в тело Джитузури когтями, Кову развернул его под себя, прижал его к земле и вытянул его правую переднюю лапу назад вдоль тела. Джитузури стискивал зубы от боли, но терпел и не пытался выбраться из-под Кову. Однако, Кову, выполнив захват, не торопился отпускать Джитузури.

- Кову, отпусти... – Джитузури тихо, но твердо сказал Кову.

- Что ты сказал!

- Кову, пожалуйста, отпусти!

- Интересно, мой папа, наверное, тоже просил тебя об этом.

Холодок пробежал по коже Джитузури:

- Он не просил меня об этом, Кову.

- Правильно, мой папа никогда в борьбе ни о чем не просил!

- Кову, мы не на поединке! Отпусти!

- Отчего же! Выберись сам! Покажи, на что способен!

- Кову, для этого мне придется драться с тобой. А я не хочу! Не хочу причинять вам боль и вред. Я обещал. Прошу тебя...

Кову вдруг почувствовал, как к его голове приливается кровь. Вся накопленная ярость должна была выйти наружу. Кову знал, что Симба догадывается. Он даже собрался с ним сегодня поговорить. Но сейчас! Кову чувствовал запах крови. Лапа врага была в его лапах! Этой лапой он бил и убивал его отца! Кову еще больше вывернул лапу за спину Джитузури. Тот едва сдерживался от боли. Кову обратился к Сабре и Киншасе:

- Когда вы захватываете лапу врага, вы должны сделать так, чтобы враг уже не смог вас ею ударить. Ударьте по ней первым!

- Кову прошу тебя, не делай этого! Кову!

- Ты просишь меня! А когда мой отец просил тебя остановиться перед боем, ты ведь напал. И убил его!

- Кову, это не так! Кову, прости меня, не делай этого! Отпусти меня!

Кову уже не слышал. На глазах испуганных Сабры и Киншасы и под одобрительные возгласы наблюдавшего Айзека Кову размахнулся и со всей силы ударил, вонзая когти и разрывая ткани, по плечевой кости и связке Джитузури. Кову не успел отскочить. Джитузури с огромной силой подпрыгнул вверх, ударив и отбросив Кову на несколько метров от себя, приземлился на спину и завертелся волчком по траве. Дикий крик боли эхом пронесся по низине реки. Из разорванной связки хлынула кровь, забрызгивая все вокруг. Сабра и Киншаса от страха застыли на месте:

- Учитель!

Даже Айзек перестал хищно улыбаться:

- Ты что, брат!

Он подошел к Кову. Тот вставал, оглушенный ударом. Из раны на лбу сочилась кровь.

- Он ударил тебя! Он хотел убить тебя! Ну все, сейчас он получит!

В этот момент на поляне появилась Леда. Услышав крики Джитузури, она тут же побежала к школе:

- ДЖИТУ! НЕТ!

Леда подскочила к Джитузури, который уже стал стихать, теряя сознание, и загородила его своим телом:

- Убийцы! Что вы сделали!

- Отойди, Леда, это он ударил Кову! Он заслуживает наказания!

- Убийцы, убирайтесь прочь! Джиту, ты меня слышишь! Джиту, отзовись! Прошу тебя!

Айзек медленно надвигался на Леду:

- Сама уходи. Это наше с Кову дело! Тоже мне, влюбленная дура! Думаешь, никто не знает об этом! Полюбила убийцу! Он убил отца, хотел убить брата!

- Неправда! – крикнул Сабра: - Зачем ты врешь! Он просил Кову отпустить его...

- Молчи, Сабра, ты ничего не понимаешь!

- Вы специально бьете его каждый раз! Я все маме расскажу! Я не хочу, что бы вы учили нас!

- Тебе уже нравится твой учитель! Он убил нашего отца!

- Дедушка сказал, мы не должны быть убийцами! И папа не был убит, а погиб в честном бою. А вы поступаете нечестно! – сказала плача Киншаса.

- Заткнись, ишь честная выискалась! У тебя хоть мама есть, а у меня он отобрал все! Он должен заплатить. А будете ябедничать, то еще пожалеете об этом!

- Если ты его хоть когтем тронешь... – Джитузури превозмогая боль потянулся к Сабре: - Его или Леду... На куски порву!

- Айзек, ты что, это же наши брат и сестра! Опомнись! – крикнул раненый Кову.

Сабра и Киншаса перебежали и спрятались за Джитузури. В этот момент на поляне появились Симба, Кейси и Нала. За ними шли Тимон и Пумба. Они тоже услышали крики Джитузури.

- Что тут произошло!

- Кейси! – Леда кричала сквозь слезы: - Они хотят убить его! Айзек сошел с ума!

Симба только подошел и посмотрел на Джитузури. Тот тихим и слабеющим голосом сказал:

- Я выдержу... Я выдержу, Симба...

От увиденного у Симбы потемнело в глазах. Передняя лапа была разорвана в нескольких местах, виднелись обломки кости. И все вокруг было в крови...

- Нала, Леда, скорее, отнесите его к Рафики и Мхазиги. Быстрее!

- Ничего себе дела! – сказал стоявший в стороне Тимон: - У вас тут веселая жизнь...

- Тимон, Пумба, бегите на Скалу и предупредите Рамзеса и Тришу. Мы возвращаемся...

Кейси стоял на месте:

- Симба, давай я помогу...

- Нет. У нас сейчас будет другое занятие! Кто это сделал!

- Кову... – тихо сказал Сабра. Киншаса продолжала плакать. Симба подошел и погладил её по голове:

- Все будет хорошо. Не бойся! Вы видели, что произошло!

- Да.

- Итак, все идем на Скалу. Вы, Кову и Айзек, следуйте за нами! Это приказ!

Когда Симба добрался до Скалы, там был уже переполох. Тимон и Пумба прибежали раньше и подняли тревогу. Триша не находила себе места:

- Слава богу, все целы! Что произошло! Тимон сказал, что там было много крови, что Джитузури ранен... Что случилось!

Симба поднялся на Скалу. Кейси следом за ним. Симба вышел вперед и сказал:

- Я хочу, чтобы все собрались. Все до единого! А вы, Кову и Айзек, должны спуститься вниз и встать перед площадкой!

- Зачем!

- Судить вас будем!

По площадке пронесся недоуменный гул голосов. Кову, опустив голову, спустился вниз. Вслед за ним и Айзек. Он не чувствовал своей вины.

Когда все собрались и установилась тишина, Симба сказал:

- Сегодня самый печальный день в моей жизни после гибели моего отца и моего друга, Шторма. Сегодня я должен судить того, кто должен заменить меня. Я собираюсь судить тебя, Кову!

- За что, папа! – крикнула Киара.

- За покушение на убийство Джитузури.

- За что!

- Тишина! Я должен опросить свидетелей, Сабру и Киншасу, которые все видели.

Симба подошел к детям и, улыбаясь, сказал:

- Не бойтесь, расскажите все как было...

Сабра быстро рассказал о случившемся. Киншаса подтвердила его слова.

- Это правда! Ты посмел им угрожать, Айзек! – Триша не верила своим ушам.

Айзек и Кову молчали, опустив голову.

- Правда, Триша, - сказал Симба: - Я сейчас о многом расскажу. Я уже давно заметил неладное. На поляне, где они занимались, была мною обнаружена кровь и клоки шерсти Джитузури. Я наблюдал за Джитузури. И многое заметил. Джитузури был ранен каждый раз после тренировки Сабры. Кровь он смывал в реке. По ночам он охотился для пропитания, ведь никто из львиц не охотился для него. Поэтому утром он отсыпался. Но и Кову, и Айзек не давали ему спать, будили его. За месяц они довели Джитузури до грани нервного и физического истощения! Они издевались над ним, получая от этого удовольствие! Вот зачем они стали ему помощниками! Они медленно убивали Джитузури! А он им не сопротивлялся, не защищался! Он обещал не трогать их, не причинять вреда. Они пользовались этим! И что еще хуже – делали все на глазах у детей, Сабры и Киншасы! Я не стал сразу поднимать шум. Я понимаю, многие ненавидят Джитузури, считают его убийцей. Многие будут сочувствовать Кову, Айзеку и считать, что их действия оправданны... Я поэтому решил избавить Джитузури на время от издевательств, взяв его с собой. Чтобы он отдохнул, чтобы Кову и Айзек остыли. Я собирался по возвращении изменить все. Я только просил Джитузури продержаться один сегодняшний день. Чтобы проверить, изменилось ли всё или осталось прежним. Проверил... Если бы я знал, что Кову сделает, я бы ни за что не допустил этого! Все стало ещё хуже!

Симба сделал передышку и в полной тишине продолжил стальным голосом, чеканя каждое слово:

- Сегодня Кову во время тренировки умышленно серьезно травмировал Джитузури. Он, не обращая на просьбы отпустить, не причинять травм, намеренно сломал Джитузури переднюю правую лапу. Он разорвал её, переломав кость. И вдвоем с Айзеком оставили его истекать кровью на поляне! Хуже того, Айзек осмелился угрожать Леде, пытавшейся защитить Джитузури, и детям, если они расскажут о случившемся. Сейчас Джитузури отправлен к Рафики и Мхазиги. Его состояние тяжелое. Он потерял много крови.

Симба вновь сделал передышку и спросил:

- Что ты можешь сказать нам, Кову!

Кову только и сказал:

- Симба, прости меня. Я не справился с собой. Я не знаю, что нашло на меня. Впрочем, знаю. Я ненавижу его. Он убил моего отца...

- Да! Джитузури стал причиной его гибели! Да! Но он не убийца! Разве он не пытался спасти его! Разве не он спас Леду, разобрался с нашими врагами и предотвратил большое кровопролитие! Вы забыли про это! Он мог уйти, но не сделал этого! Разве за все то время, пока он с нами, хоть кто-нибудь пострадал от него! Вы хоть какое-то поведение убийцы за ним заметили! Нет! Нужно ли ему ваше прощение! Нет! Все это время он старательно исполняет последнюю волю Шторма. Не смотря ни на что! И в этом он очень на него похож. Он сильно страдает, но сейчас он не думал о себе, он желал исполнить последнюю волю Шторма! Хотя его ненавидят и убивают каждый день! И кто из вас убийца: он, победивший Шторма в честном бою, отчего тот и погиб, или вы, разрывающие несопротивляющегося Джитузури на части и ломающие его лапы и кости!

Симба вновь сделал паузу. Кову смотрел в землю, не смея поднять головы.

- Вы забыли, чему вас учил ваш отец! Вы забыли, что он вам завещал! Вы позволили вашей ненависти, желанию мстить завладеть вашими сердцами, затуманить вам разум и память! Разве Шторм такими хотел вас видеть! Шторм специально оставил Джитузури. Он хотел проверить вашу способность прощать того, кто перестал быть вам врагом, кто раскаялся, кто искренне хочет хоть как-то загладить свою вину! Именно эта черта отличала Шторма от других. Ты же помнишь, Айзек, что он оставил в живых поверженного Ва Нгуву, хотя запросто мог убить его. Но он не требовал лишней крови. Вы же решили её проливать! Вы провалились, не выдержали испытания, которое поставил вам отец! Вы опозорили его имя и честь! Вы едва не стали убийцами и не совратили маленьких Сабру и Киншасу! И вы нарушили завещание Шторма!

На глазах Кову появились слезы. Слова Симбы отзывались в его голове словно удары молота о наковальню.

- Но наказать вас за это нельзя. Я могу наказать Кову за другое. Когда мы уходили, я принял Джитузури в свой прайд. Да! Именно так! Для того, чтобы гарантировать выполнение последней воли моего друга и учителя Шторма, я взял Джитузури под свою королевскую защиту. По закону гостеприимства он уже исчерпал лимит своего нахождения здесь. К тому же он не учитель в полном смысле этого слова. Поэтому его следовало принять в прайд, что я и сделал. И покушение на его жизнь – это тяжкое преступление, Кову. С очень серьезными последствиями! На этот раз все будет по закону и справедливости. Ты не отрицаешь, что совершил нападение умышленно! Все подтверждается показаниями свидетелей! За угрозы Айзек должен ответить перед своим королем. А за Джитузури ты ответишь мне.

Кову испуганно посмотрел на Симбу. Киара подошла к Симбе и в слезах попросила:

- Папа, прости его. Он не хотел этого!

- Нет, дочка, именно смерти Джитузури он и хотел... И прощать его должен не я, а Джитузури! У него пусть просит прощения. А наказание тебе, Кову, будет зависеть от того, что будет с Джитузури. Если он умрет, ты будешь изгнан из моего прайда навсегда. Еще одного убийцу наш прайд не вынесет. Если Джитузури останется калекой навсегда, то твоя судьба будет зависеть от слов Джитузури. Если он скажет оставить тебя, ты останешься, нет – ты уйдешь. Если ты останешься, то ты будешь всю жизнь охотиться для Джитузури, которого покалечил и лишил возможности самостоятельной охоты! Ну а если с Джитузури будет все в порядке, то наказанием тебе будет другое. Ты не сможешь занять мое место, пока не примиришься с Джитузури. Найдешь способ примириться, если нашел способ мести! Киара тоже не станет королевой из-за тебя, Кову! Таков закон. Если вы не примиритесь, то королевой станет Кизура, а королем – её муж. Если у неё не будет мужа к этому времени, королем станет Сабра...

В это время появилась Нала. Она быстро взбежала на Скалу и подошла к Симбе. Все молчали.

- Что с ним! – спросил Симба.

- С Джитузури все будет в порядке. Кову сломал ему кость, но не порвал мышц связок. Так мне объяснил Рафики. Они сложили его плечевую кость, очистили рану, сложили все как положено и прикрепили лапу к шести палкам. Она скоро должна зажить. Но Джитузури не сможет ходить некоторое время. Он сейчас лежит у Рафики, надо будет перенести его в другое место. В пещеру, например, холма, где Дарий и Эли живут.

- Хорошо. Я иду. – Симба спустился и подошел к Кову: - Ты меня очень разочаровал, Кову! Твой отец говорил мне о том, что добро внутри тебя, что именно оно не сделало тебя убийцей. Когда-то это было так. Мне очень жаль, что сейчас иначе. Но у тебя еще есть шанс. Ты слышал мой приговор: пока не примиришься с Джитузури, Киара и ты не станете вместо меня и Налы во главе прайда. И ещё. Ты и Киара будете охотиться для Джитузури. Ты ломал ему лапу, ты и помоги ему встать на неё! Джитузури нуждается в уходе и еде. Ухаживать за ним найдется кому.

- А причем здесь Киара?..

- А притом, Кову, что вы семья, и отвечать за деяния должны все вместе. В следующий раз будешь и про семью думать! Впрочем, можешь охотиться и один, только чтобы каждый день у Джитузури было мясо. Ты меня понял!

- Да, Симба...

- Когда Джитузури поправится, помощником в тренировках Сабры буду я сам. Если ты и захочешь заниматься у Джитузури, все будет решать он сам!

- Да, Симба...

Симба повернулся к Кейси:

- А Айзека должен наказать ты.

- В качестве наказания я запрещаю, тебе, Айзек, приближаться к Джитузури и участвовать в его занятиях с Саброй и Киншасой. И ты должен извиниться перед ними всеми, а также перед Ледой. И если подобное повторится, то ты отправишься в изгнание, Айзек. И это серьезно.

Глава 33. Новая жизнь.

Джитузури очнулся уже в пещере. Лапа ныла. Джитузури попытался встать, но тут он обнаружил, что к его лапе прикреплены палки. Они не дают ему возможности сгибать её. В этот момент он услышал голос Дария за спиной:

- Тебе не следует пытаться встать, Джитузури. Твоя лапа сломана, Рафики закрепил её. Скоро кости срастутся, тогда ты сможешь бегать, как раньше, а пока тебе прописан постельный режим.

- Где я?.. – голос Джитузури был тихим и все ещё слабым.

Дарий подошел и сел перед ним:

- Дома... Отныне ты не будешь жить на гостевой поляне, а будешь жить здесь. Это наш дом, я и Эли – твои соседи.

- Как я здесь очутился?

- Принесли. Ты вырубился там, на «арене». У Рафики вообще был без сознания, он тебе кость складывал, так ты даже не реагировал. Ты помнишь, что было?

- Помню...

Дарий помолчал немного, потом сказал:

- Ты это, прости меня... Я ведь тоже был несправедлив к тебе. Поддался общему настроению. А ведь и брат, и отец простили тебя. Отец всегда с момента твоего прихода относился к тебе нормально. А Симба... Ты знаешь, он осудил Кову за содеянное и приказал ему примириться с тобой! И охотиться для тебя, пока не поправишься. Пригрозил, что в противном случае не даст им права занять престол по наследству. Правда! И Айзеку тоже приказали извиниться. В общем, они получили по заслугам. И Сабра с Киншасой сейчас на твоей стороне и даже Триша!

- Мне стало легче от этого... – в голосе Джитузури просквозила нотка ироничного отчаяния.

- Не говори так! Ты знаешь, как сильно надо измениться, какой путь пройти, чтобы перестать хотя бы ненавидеть тебя! От любви до ненависти один шаг, а вот обратный путь гораздо больше. Это серьезный прогресс!

- Значит, когда мне свернут шею или переломают все лапы, тогда меня полюбят!

- Дурак ты! – Дарий встал и направился к выходу.

- Постой! Прости меня... Просто у меня «черный» юмор. Помогает выжить и вытерпеть...

Дарий вернулся и сел обратно:

- Тебе очень больно сейчас?

- Сносно. Бывало и хуже... Гладиаторы лап мне не ломали – лекаря не было, а вот били так сильно, что потом тело неделю ныло. Все-таки там берегли живые «груши». До поры до времени...

- Ничего. Ты сильный и быстро поправишься. Что-то наши жены задерживаются...

- Я не женат...

- Да! Ну, это дело поправимое! Я тебе вот что еще хотел сказать. Ты это, береги Леду, не разбивай ей сердце! Она, блин, такая красавица, за ней очереди из женихов в Долине выстраивались... А любит она тебя, причем безумно любит. Она и защищала тебя, Сабра сказал, она на Айзека готова была напасть. Как разъяренная тигрица!

- А ты видел!

- Что?

- Разъяренную тигрицу?

- Нет. Папа рассказывал. Он однажды видел ярость Тиары – своей возлюбленной тигрицы. Ты не отвлекай меня! В общем, прошу тебя, если она тебе нравится, бери её в жены и все тут! Если нет – так и скажи, только не лги и не крути с ней! Не разбивай её сердце! Уж тогда тебя точно прибьют...

- Спасибо, я подумаю... А где она?

- Вместе с Эли пошли добыть нам чего-нибудь.

- А кто был первым в очереди её женихов в Долине?

- Зачем тебе это знать?

- Да так, вспомнилась история Мвонге... Может сразу его убить?

Дарий улыбнулся:

- Думаю, не стоит. Ладно, отдыхай!

- Подожди. Расскажи мне о Шторме.

Дарий сначала удивился, но потом сказал:

- Не знаю, зачем тебе это, но ладно, я расскажу тебе все, что знаю про жизнь своего брата. Но тебе больше могла бы рассказать Триша. Если захочет...

И Дарий начал рассказывать.

В это время в пещере сильно расстроенная Киара дождалась возвращения Симбы и сразу набросилась на него:

- Папа! Как ты мог так поступить! Ты несправедлив!

- Я! И в чем, Киара!

- Джитузури убил Шторма. Ты же знаешь...

- Знаю! И по-твоему, это дает право Кову издеваться над ним, ломать лапы!

- Нет, папа, но твое наказание слишком жестоко...

- Почему! Если бы он убил Джитузури, то его пришлось бы изгнать. Я все сделал по закону.

- Я имею в виду другое. Ты не можешь лишить его и меня права занять престол после тебя! Это несправедливо! Это слишком суровое наказание! Ведь с Джитузури все обошлось! И Кову извинился, просил прощения. Он больше не будет так поступать.

- У кого он просил прощения, Киара! У меня или у него! Кову поражен ненавистью. Прости, Киара, но я должен думать о будущем прайда. Разве нам не достаточно было одного льва с ненавистью в сердце! Я хочу, чтобы Кову освободился от неё. Если он не сможет примириться с Джитузури, он не сможет противостоять своей ненависти. Она убьет в нем все самое хорошее. Киара, ты бы не ко мне сейчас шла, а к Кову. Говори с ним! Убеждай его! Делай все, что можешь! Но измени его! Иначе вы не станете королевской семьей. Прости, Киара, это мое последнее слово...

Киара в слезах развернулась и пошла вглубь пещеры, где лежал Кову. Он был словно в трансе, его ничего не интересовало. Его взгляд был отрешенным.

К Симбе подошел Рамзес:

- На два слова.

Снаружи Рамзес спросил Симбу:

- Ты помнишь наш экзамен!

- Конечно. Рамзес, я понимаю все. Неужели ты думаешь, что я забыл, кто такой Кову и каково его значение! Я все помню. Но тут дело принципа. И Закона. И если Кову не изменится, то чем это грозит нам!

- Я понимаю тебя...

- Рамзес, я верю, что Кову изменится, справится. Время ещё есть. Пока мы здесь, они примирятся! Я знаю это!

- А если все-таки, сынок, случится самое страшное и они не примирятся! – сказала, подошедшая Сараби. Нала стояла за ней и молча смотрела на Киару. Сараби продолжила: - Шторм нравился тут почти всем львицам. Твои охотницы втайне были влюблены в него...

- Откуда ты знаешь, мама!

- Разве об этом сложно догадаться! Их взгляды красноречивы. Как и в отношении тебя... Я – твоя мама, меня сложно обмануть... А еще больше его любили львицы, пришедшие с Кову, ведь благодаря ему их жизнь круто изменилась. А Шторм был его отцом. Поэтому его гибель – это еще и личная трагедия для многих. Они ненавидят Джитузури и очень сочувствуют его детям. Ты понимаешь, что будет, если из-за Джитузури Кову и Киара не станут королевской парой? Львицы не поймут и не поддержат тебя.

- Я найду способ справиться с этим, мама. Но я уверен, что поступаю правильно. И все ещё верю в Кову. Он – сын Шторма, он справится с собой...

- Ты так защищаешь его. Тебе нравится Джитузури или мне показалось?

- Он очень похож на Шторма. Ты не заметила этого, мама? Он также вынослив и терпелив, как и Шторм. Выполняет свою миссию даже в самых сложных условиях... Я вспоминаю о том, что Шторм в свое время на три года ради нас и детей ушел в полное одиночество. Что он чувствовал, как выживал, никто не знает. И Джитузури ведет себя также. Я не знаю точно, почему он так делает. И Сабра с Киншасой довольны им. Говорят, он хорошо учит...

- Да, они мне сейчас тоже рассказали... Они привязались к нему.

- Почему? Ведь они знают, что он – причина смерти их отца...

- Детское сердце, Симба, открытое, чистое и наивное. Оно не способно ненавидеть долго, если его только не заражать этой ненавистью. А добро оно помнит всегда. Джитузури очень тепло к ним относится. И они чувствуют это, чувствуют его теплоту и доброту. Поэтому и привязались к нему, несмотря на то, что они знают про его деяния. Ведь им не хватает отца, а Джитузури в какой-то степени им его заменяет... Триша хочет увидеть его.

Вечером у Джитузури было сразу несколько посетителей. Сначала пришла Триша с детьми. Сабра тут же подошел к Джитузури. Тот тихо улыбнулся:

- Привет, боец...

Джитузури часто называл так Сабру за его боевой характер, за то, что всегда боролся до победного конца. Это сразу проявилось на занятиях. Сабра всегда повторял упражнения до тех пор, пока не добивался нужного результата. Пока не слышал слова «хорошо» и «правильно».

- Привет, Учитель! – Сабра называл Джитузури только учителем и всегда обращался на ты.

- Как ты? Как Киншаса?

- Нормально. Когда ты вернешься?

- Скоро, боец, скоро...

- Возвращайся скорее, Учитель! Нам тяжело без тебя. Дед не очень ясно объясняет.

- Сабра! – сказала Триша: - Придется приспосабливаться. Джитузури еще не скоро сможет приступить к занятиям.

- Я обещаю, Триша, как смогу, сразу приступлю к занятиям. Я не смогу долго лежать тут.

- Ты не торопись, Джитузури. Ты должен полностью поправиться! И спасибо тебе!

- Эй, Джиту! – радостно сказала Леда, неожиданно появившись в проходе: - Ты как, еще не проголодался! Мы с Эли там задрали зебру на ужин всем нам. Ой, Триша, привет! Прости, я не сразу заметила вас.

- Ничего. Ты зовешь его Джиту? Почему?

- Так меня звали редкие друзья. То есть мама... – тихо ответил Джитузури.

- Если позволишь, я тоже буду так тебя звать. Джиту мне больше нравится чем Джитузури.

- Хорошо, Триша... И ещё раз прости меня за Шторма. Я..

- Не надо! Я уже простила тебя как и мой муж.

Киншаса в этот момент подлезла под лапу Джитузури и нежно ткнулась носиком в его подбородок:

- Выздоравливай поскорее. Мы будем скучать без тебя... А можно тебя навещать почаще!

- Можно... – на глазах Джитузури появились капельки слез.

- Киншаса! – Триша была смущена её поведением: - Джиту надо отдыхать. Пойдемте дети!

- До свидания, Учитель! – хором проговорили Сабра и Киншаса и пошли вслед за матерью. Джитузури остался наедине с Ледой:

- И что ты хотела мне сказать, Леда?

- Джиту, я должна тебе сказать...

- Леда, прости, я знаю, что ты хочешь мне сказать. Посмотри на меня! У меня нет ничего – ни земли, ни большого числа друзей. Врагов гораздо больше. Меня ненавидят, желают смерти! Что я тебе могу предложить? Изгнание! Одинокие скитания по чужим землям! Или поиск такого королевства, где можно спокойно свергнуть короля! Да и какой из меня король! У меня нет нужных качеств короля. Я слишком добр и наивен для него.

- Но именно за это я и люблю тебя! Пусть ты и не станешь королем, мне это неважно. Я хочу быть рядом с тобой, всегда и везде!

- Ты так сильно любишь меня!

- Да!

Джитузури закрыл глаза и тихо сказал:

- Не надо... Прошу тебя! Давай не будем торопиться. Я прошу тебя, подумай хорошо. Может это и не любовь настоящая... Я спас тебя. Может все дело только в этом!

- НЕТ, ДУРАК, НЕТ! Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ! – Леда выкрикнула эти слова и выскочила из пещеры.

- Я тоже тебя люблю... – прошептал Джитузури и забылся в тяжелом сне.

Прошло три недели. Лапа Джитузури быстро заживала. Рафики снял часть палок. Джитузури смог вставать и ходить, но прихрамывал и еще не мог охотиться. К занятиям он тоже еще не приступал. Но иногда он уходил ночью, говоря Дарию, что хочет прогуляться ночью. Леда приходила к нему каждый день. Джитузури извинился перед ней, но больше они тему любви не затрагивали. Сабра и Киншаса приходили вместе с Тришей почти каждый день после занятий. Джитузури уговорил Тришу рассказывать истории из жизни её и Шторма и слушал её вместе с детьми. Наконец, он смог появиться в школе. Рамзес показывал какой-то прием вместе с Симбой. Появление Джитузури вызвало бурную радость детей. Они тут же кинулись к нему.

- Ура! Учитель вернулся!

Киншаса уткнулась в его живот и сказала:

- Ты можешь стать нашим папой! Я люблю тебя! Я хочу этого!

Джитузури нежно погладил её по голове и сказал:

- Нет. Ваш папа – Шторм и всегда им будет.

- Но его нет с нами! А нам так хочется, что бы он был. Как у всех!

- Но он и так с вами. Он у вас здесь... – Джитузури ткнул лапой в грудь Киншасы, где билось её маленькое сердечко.

- А ты! Ты нас не любишь!

- Ты не права. Я очень люблю вас. Но я могу быть вашим другом, а не папой...

- Правда! Ты станешь нашим другом! – спросил Сабра.

- Правда. Если вы того захотите... – Джитузури обнял своей большой лапой обоих львят и прижал к себе.

Подошел Рамзес:

- Дети, мне надо поговорить с Джиту... Симба проводит вас к остальным ученикам на игровую поляну. Веселитесь хорошо до ужина.

Симба увел Сабру и Киншасу за собой, оставив Рамзеса и Джитузури наедине.

- Ты уже хорошо себя чувствуешь?

- Нормально, Рамзес... Лапа скоро заживет окончательно. Только эти две палки при ходьбе иногда мешают...

- Отправишься к Рафики, он осмотрит тебя и примет решение... Я вот о чем хотел поговорить. У тебя неплохо получается работать учителем. Ты любишь детей, дети без ума от тебя. Ты смог привязать к себе детей Шторма, что, учитывая твой ярлык здесь, является почти подвигом. Более того, ты не позволил заразить их сердца ненавистью. Это о многом говорит. Может быть ты смог стать Учителем? Я бы многое тебе рассказал, передал бы тебе свое искусство, как раньше передавал своим детям.

- Мое будущее неопределенно. Кову и Айзек не хотят мириться со мной. Многие по-прежнему их поддерживают. Но я намерен именно сегодня с ними разобраться. Раз и навсегда.

- Что ты намерен сделать! – Рамзес был напуган.

Джитузури все ему изложил:

- Прошу вас, только не мешайте нам. Наша судьба будет в их лапах. Если они решат убить, пусть так и будет. Поверьте, это будет единственным выходом для сохранения единства прайда...

- Ты действительно похож на Шторма очень сильно! А как же Леда, дети! Ты представляешь, что будет с ними! Сабра и Киншаса почти отцом тебя считают, они не вынесут ещё твоей гибели... Это может заставить их люто ненавидеть своих братьев! А Леда! Я вообще не знаю, что с ней тогда будет...

- Все будет нормально. Я надеюсь только, что Кову переступит через свою ненависть. Его надо только подтолкнуть... И давайте не будем думать о самом худшем! Если что, я думаю, вы все сможете объяснить Сабре и Киншасе. Скажите, что был несчастный случай, или ещё что... Мне пора! Прощайте, Рамзес! Надеюсь, что мы ещё увидимся потом...

Джитузури развернулся и резким и быстрым шагом направился на Скалу.

- Храни тебя Бог! – сказал Рамзес: - Сын мой, если ты видишь это, помоги ему!

Джитузури появился на Скале, когда там почти никого не было. После полудня был сильный дождь и львицы отправились на охоту лишь сейчас. Кейси и Айзек ушли на обход. Триша собралась отправится в школу за детьми, когда на тропе, спускаясь со Скалы, она встретила Джитузури:

- Что ты тут делаешь, Джиту!

- Я прошу разрешения подняться на Скалу. Мне нужен Кову.

- Зачем!

- Мне надо поговорить с ним. Прошу, разреши мне это сделать.

- Проходи... – Триша провела его в пещеру. Кову и Киара лежали в дальней нише большой пещеры. Кизура была в школе. В пещере ещё были Сараби, Сарафина и Витани, присматривавшая за еще маленькими Кипусой и Чакари. Они скоро должны были пойти в школу. Когда они увидели Джитузури в пещере, то от удивления встали. Киара, увидев Джитузури, вскочила и перегородила ему путь:

- Что тебе тут надо!

- Мне надо поговорить с Кову...

Кову поднял голову. Все это время он находился в сильно подавленном состоянии и мало чем интересовался. Кизуре Киара сказала, что папа неважно себя чувствует.

- Он не хочет с тобой разговаривать! Если ты пришел сюда из-за приказа Симбы, то можешь уходить! Ещё не пришло время.

- Время пришло Кову! – возвысив голос, сказал Джитузури: - Сегодня или никогда! Ты должен мне ответить!

- Ответить тебе! – Кову встал и с усмешкой подошел к Джитузури: - Ты пришел призвать меня к ответу!

- Нет. Я пришел пригласить тебя прогуляться со мной в одно место. Только ты, Кейси и Айзек. Скоро они придут, и я тоже приглашу их. Мы прогуляемся в одно место и там все решим. Кейси будет арбитром. Впрочем их ещё ждет и один сюрприз...

- Какой!

- Не засада, не бойся. И вообще, я обещаю, ты вернешься сюда сегодня. А если я тебе все скажу, ведь это уже не будет сюрпризом, правда?

Кову мотнул головой:

- Я никуда с тобой не пойду. Если есть, что сказать, говори сейчас! Или уходи!

Джитузури вздохнул и сказал:

- Наверное, это была глупая идея. Я пришел к тебе, как к будущему королю...

- Из-за тебя я им могу не стать!

- Ты уже сдался! Ты настолько боишься меня, что забился в этот угол и уже никуда не выходишь! Симба будет дважды прав, не дав тебе трон. Ты нерешительный трус и слабак!

- ЧТО! – глаза Кову налились кровью и излучали дикую ярость.

- Пошли... – Джитузури кивнул на выход: - Время принимать решения пришло для тебя, Кову...

- Ладно, пошли! – Кову направился к выходу: - Киара, дорогая, сходи за Кизурой. Ждите меня, я скоро буду.

- Я никуда тебя одного не отпущу! – испуганно крикнула Киара.

Джитузури обернулся:

- Я же сказал, он вернется. Вы можете меня ненавидеть, но вы не можете сказать, что я не держу своего слова. Мы должны быть одни, это ясно! И нам никто не должен помешать! Никто!

- Я не знаю, что ты задумал, Джиту, но прошу тебя, подумай, ты действительно хочешь сделать это или нет! Это видимо опасно для тебя...

- Да, Триша, хочу! Не бойся. Если что случится со мной, Рамзес в курсе, он все объяснит тебе...

- Ты сам идешь или нет! – крикнул Кову с порога.

Джитузури и Кову спустились со Скалы. Там они встретили Кейси и Айзека. Джитузури пригласил их следовать за собой.

- Зачем! – при виде Джитузури Айзек впадал в бешенство.

- Там тебя ждет сюрприз.

- Какой!

- Не спрашивай. Или ты боишься, как и он! – Джитузури кивнул на Кову.

- Идем, - сказал Кейси: - Но учти, Джитузури, если там...

- Там нет засады. Все знают, что я ухожу с вами. И потом. Хотел бы я вас убить, стал бы я ждать... Идем.

Джитузури пошел впереди, а остальная троица львов последовала за ними. Вскоре они пришли к северному выходу и поднялись в пещеру.

- Зачем ты нас сюда привел! Хочешь с нами попрощаться! – спросил Кову.

- Вы что-либо чувствуете? – не обращая внимания, спросил Джитузури.

Айзек принюхался сильнее. В пещере был явно знакомый запах. Внезапно он понял, какой.

- МБЕМБЕ!

- Я здесь... – из тени вышла, тяжело ступая, львица. Она вышла на светлое место и легла перед ними. Джитузури сел рядом. Они вдвоем были сейчас напротив Кову, Кейси и Айзека. От удивления и подступившей ярости, они некоторое время не могли сказать ни слова, только смотрели на Мбембе и Джитузури.

- Что это значит! Зачем ты пришла сюда! – первым взял себя в лапы Кейси.

- Я собрал вас троих чтобы, наконец, решить все проблемы. – сказал Джитузури: - Я сейчас не думаю о себе. Я думаю про наш прайд.

- Он никогда не будет твоим! – крикнул Кову.

- Может быть! Только теперь, Кову, мы одни и решение придется принимать тебе. Тебе и нести потом за него ответственность. Ты боишься принимать ответственные решения. Все решения, что принимал ты, были подсказаны тебе или навязаны другими. Я все знаю про тебя, про Зиру, про твое прошлое там, в другом месте... Я не лежал просто так. Я просил мне, Сабре и Киншасе рассказать про Шторма, Симбу, его прайд. Про тебя. Нам рассказывали. Много рассказывали.

- Ты не имеешь права судить меня, убийца!

- Я не сужу тебя. Я говорю тебе в глаза, что вижу в тебе. Знаешь, школа гладиаторов имеет один плюс – закаляет характер бойца. Там ты один, принимаешь решения сам, сам и несешь ответственность. Ты сам себя делаешь как личность. И каким ты хочешь сделать себя, таким и сделаешь. Тебя же «лепили» другие. В тебе своего очень мало. Ты очень мало принимал решения самостоятельно. Всегда следуя за лидером. Этого недостаточно для будущего короля. Но сегодня я тебе и Айзеку поставлю задачку, чтобы вы приняли именно королевское решение. Кейси будет арбитром. Вы видите сейчас меня и Мбембе. Каждый из нас сильно виноват перед вами. Я стал причиной гибели Шторма, Мбембе – его жены Лизы. Когда я был в Долине, я отпустил её, хотя она просила меня убить её.

- Почему! – Айзек был в ярости: - Пожалел её! И зачем нам это знать! Хочешь предложить нам это сделать!

- Почти. Посмотри на её живот, ПАПАША! И тогда ты поймешь, почему я её отпустил...

Только сейчас все трое обратили внимание, что Мбембе была беременна.

- Айзек! – тихо сказала Мбембе: - У меня никого не было ни до тебя ни после... Ту ночь я никогда не забуду...

- Я тоже!

- Прости... Выслушай меня. Я делала все как просил Мвонге. Я верила ему и была слишком многим обязана. Он спас меня. Он просил помочь восстановить справедливость... Я ничего не знала про его планы. И про Квинта тоже. Это все он сам! Я хотела уберечь Лизу и Леду от встречи с ним! Если бы я только знала, чем все закончится, то никогда бы не сказала про Лизу и Леду! Я не думала, что он такой убийца! Я думала, что, увидев их без сознания, он сразу же струсит и убежит. А он..

Мбембе заплакала. Все молчали. Наконец, она продолжила:

- В Долине я поняла ещё одну вещь. Что я люблю тебя, Айзек, и что ношу наших детей под сердцем... Я знала, пути назад нет, поэтому, когда пришел Джитузури, я попросила его помочь мне уйти из жизни... Он отказался. Он вывел меня из Долины, а потом вернулся и, как сказал мне сейчас, убил Мвонге. Я долго скиталась, но нигде не смогла найти пристанища. Поэтому пришла сюда...

- Ты позволишь мне, Мвонге? – сказал Джитузури: - Две ночи тому назад я встретил её здесь. Я иногда прогуливаюсь по ночам. И устроил на ночлег, сказав, чтобы пока не выходила. Потому что её будут также ненавидеть как и меня. И не помогут. Принес часть своей туши. И решил, что раз она здесь, то, наверное, время пришло. И вот что я предлагаю. Уйти отсюда или из жизни мы сами не можем. И поэтому вверяем свои жизни в ваши лапы. Делайте с нами, что хотите. Только будет так. Я отдаю свою жизнь Кову, а тебе достанется, Айзек, жизнь Мбембе. У неё под сердцем твои дети, тебе и решать их судьбу...

- Вы что, с ума сошли! – Кейси от удивления даже потерял на мгновение дар речи.

- Нет. Просто дело в другом. Из-за меня Кову рискует остаться без трона. Если он не примирится со мной, Симба не пусти его на трон. Тогда прайд может снова расколоться на враждующие лагеря. Погибнет мечта Шторма и Муфасы. Этого допустить нельзя. И сейчас речь не о моей жизни. Моя жизнь ничто по сравнению с этим. У меня ничего не было. Я всего лишь учитель Сабры и Киншасы. Меня можно заменить. Только сам я не могу уйти. Шторм назвал меня своим другом перед смертью. Я дал слово умирающему другу, что буду учить его детей, пока смогу делать это. Поэтому я не могу сам уйти. Но если Кову убьет меня, меня заменят и все. И прайд будет спасен.

- Меня тогда вообще изгонят!

- Скажешь, что произошел несчастный случай. Я напал на тебя, мы подрались, я упал со скалы. Все! И ты спасешь единство прайда. Спихни меня со скалы вниз. Я не буду сопротивляться тебе. Бросить тебе вызов, драться честно с тобой нельзя. Я одержу верх, а поддаться тебе... Ты сам не примешь это как чистую победу. Это не удовлетворит тебя! И ты все равно будешь во власти своей ненависти. Тогда она точно сведет тебя с ума, потому что исправить все, переделать ты уже не сможешь никогда! И ты тогда погубишь прайд. Так что выбор у тебя сейчас чисто королевский. Ты должен принять решение как король. Или примириться со мной, переступив через себя, или стать моим убийцей. Снова переступив через себя. Только помни, что делать это ты будешь не ради меня или себя, но прежде всего ради прайда. ради будущего своих детей в нем! И неси ответственность за него. Рамзес и Триша будут знать только правду. Но они никогда не скажут её Симбе или кому еще. Выбирай...

Кову молча смотрел на Джитузури. Он не мог сказать ни слова. Джитузури обратился к Айзеку:

- А у тебя проблема будет в другом. Мбембе скоро должна родить. Твоих детей. В них будет твоя кровь и наследие твоего отца. Они тоже вырастут сильными и возможно даже сильнее тебя. У тебя выбор тоже небогатый. Мбембе не может уйти сама. Некуда. Идти обратно, значит обречь её на смерть. И детей тоже. Она не вынесет пустыни. В Долину ей вернуться нельзя. К аутсайдерам тоже. Если дети родятся где-то на окраине Долины, то ей придется очень туго. И скорее всего её будет ждать судьба моей мамы, Калаши. И тогда дети попадут к аутсайдерам. Или все равно попадут к ним позже, когда вырастут. Ведь у них нет ничего. И как ты тогда сможешь гарантировать, что однажды они не придут к тебе и не спросят, почему ты, их отец, бросил их! И что ты им скажешь! Что из-за того, что Мбембе была соучастницей убийства твоей матери! Причем поневоле! Аутсайдеры могут хорошо их натренировать как убийц. Мне ли тебе рассказывать! Хоть ты и ненавидишь меня, и по разным причинам мы попали к аутсайдерам, но в одном у нас схожая судьба – мы оба были там и прошли через их испытания. Ты не стал ещё гладиатором, а я стал. И это не та судьба, которую заслуживают твои дети! Мы сами прошли и испытали на свое шкуре, что такое не знать и не понимать, кто и за что тебя бросил маленьким! И почему твой удел – быть гладиатором? Кто решил твою судьбу, кто отобрал твое нормальное детство, сделал его несчастным! Как ты думаешь, ты можешь гарантировать, что дети, родившиеся где-то в пустыне или на окраине Долины, попав в общество аутсайдеров и пройдя школу гладиаторов, вероятнее всего, потеряв любимую мать, не придут потом к тебе и не отомстят за это! И не убьют при этом кого-нибудь ещё, невиновного! Например, Кипусу или Чакари!

- А если они родятся здесь, то будут счастливы! – спросил Кейси.

- Кто знает. Если Айзек сможет принять Мбембе, простить ей то, что она поневоле участвовала в убийстве его матери, признает детей, то все может быть и по-другому. Остальные заткнутся и признают Мбембе с их детьми, если это сделает Айзек. Но одно точно. Дети должны иметь полную семью. Они будут любить обоих родителей и не поймут, почему их лишил одного из них другой. Они хотят иметь и папу и маму, которые будут любить и заботиться о них. Сегодня Киншаса спросила меня, не мог бы я стать ей папой... И мне сейчас очень тяжело быть здесь. Не знаю, как они воспримут мою гибель, поэтому одного хочу, чтобы если Кову и убил меня, то как бы при несчастном случае. Иначе они возненавидят его! Поэтому ты, Айзек, должен решить сейчас, что делать. Или прими её или убей её! Она пришла за помощью и тоже считает, что лучше детям не рождаться без тебя. А её жизнь... Она получит наказание за смерть Лизы. Она снова просила меня убить её. Но право на это имеешь только ты. Это твоя львица и твои дети!

- Айзек! – Мбембе тяжело поднялась и подошла к нему: - Прошу тебя! Когда-то ты любил меня! А я все ещё люблю тебя... Если ты все еще помнишь то время, если ты еще хоть что-то чувствуешь ко мне, помоги мне и нашим детям... Прошу тебя, я в отчаянии! У нас нет выхода! Только ты можешь помочь... Прояви милосердие!

Айзек развернулся и выбежал из пещеры. Воцарилась тишина. Джитузури слышал, как по ущелью раздался рев Айзека, полный всей его боли, отчаяния, ненависти и любви одновременно. Но никто не выходил из пещеры. Наконец, Айзек вернулся и подошел к Мбембе:

- Если ты действительно изменилась, если ты действительно меня любишь и детей наших, то живи со мной. Я не вправе наказывать наших детей. И я приму их. Но если ты снова обманешь меня, предашь, то клянусь всем святым, я разорву тебя на части и скормлю гиенам! Поживем, увидим, что ты представляешь собой. И не надейся, что я тебе сразу поверю, и все будет как раньше! Ты еще, возможно, даже не представляешь, на что идешь! Посмотри на лапу Джитузури!

- Я знаю, что сделал Кову... Я знаю все. Я знаю, меня будут ненавидеть!

- Ты даже не представляешь как! Кейси, ты прощаешь её!

Кейси задумчиво сказал:

- На Скале ей селиться нельзя. Другие могут не принять. Но пусть живет. Не она убила нашу маму, её убийца мертв...

- Добро пожаловать в наше скромное общежитие! – сказал Джитузури: - Если Эли и Дария переселить, будет дом отверженных.

- Да, придется тебе, Айзек, жить пока вместе с ней там, где живет Дарий. А там увидим...

- А с ним что делать? – спросил Айзек: - Если честно, мне его смерть уже не нужна. Друзьями нам уже не стать, пусть живет...

- Это была бы большая честь для меня стать для вас другом! – сказал Джитузури.

- Не иронизируй!

- Я серьёзно!

- И как ты себе это представляешь! После того, что было!

- У твоего отца, Кову, с Симбой тоже были сильные причины ненавидеть друг друга. Они же смогли подняться над ними и стать самыми настоящими близкими друзьями...

- Шторм был предназначен для Симбы. Все было определено их отцами заранее!

- Всего предусмотреть заранее нельзя. Тем более того, кто кому станет другом! И потом, чтобы стать друзьями разве нужно какое-то определение! Все в наших лапах. Я не жажду мести тебе, Кову, я все понимаю и даже верю в тебя. Именно поэтому и доверяю тебе свою жизнь. И знаю, что ты сможешь принять правильное решение ради будущего целого прайда. Если это будет моя смерть, я не прокляну тебя и все пойму и приму. Решай!

Кову посмотрел в глаза Джитузури:

- А если сделать так: ты заканчиваешь обучение детей и уходишь из нашего прайда навсегда! Как тебе такое решение!

- Это дело еще отдаленного будущего. Оно возможно, но примириться тебе надо сейчас. Симба хочет, чтобы ты победил свою ненависть сейчас, а ты предлагаешь мне еще жить. Но если ты сейчас не справишься с ненавистью, то даже мой уход через год ничего уже не изменит. Потому что к тому времени необратимо изменишься ты, ненависть станет частью тебя. И превратит во второго Шрама. Прости, но это правда! Симба может пойти даже на раскол, лишь бы не допустить прихода к власти второго Шрама...

Кову опустил взгляд. Он понимал, Джитузури прав. Именно об этом он думал все это время. И внезапно он вдруг понял, что вся его ненависть вдруг куда-то ушла. Не было ни боли, ничего. Только какая-то пустота. И ощущение того, что надо продолжать жить дальше, может, даже начав все сначала. И теперь он смотрел на Джитузури другими глазами. Без ненависти.

- Живи. Мне не нужна твоя смерть тоже.

- Значит, мир!

- Да. Но навряд ли мы станем друзьями.

- Это долгий путь. Но его можно начать...

- Посмотрим.

Возвращались уже ночью и впятером. У пещеры Дария собрался весь прайд. Появление Мбембе было шоком. Но никто и слова не сказал, когда она подошла вдруг к Дуале и Аккре и сказала:

- Простите меня! Дайте мне шанс исправиться...

- А Айзек с Кейси! – спросила Дуала, рядом с которой стоял Миша.

- Я буду жить с ней. Кейси простил её... – ответил Айзек.

- Значит, у тебя есть этот шанс... – ответила Дуала Мбембе.

Джитузури подошел к Симбе с Кову:

- Между нами мир. Ты должен отменить свое решение, Симба. Сегодня Кову должен снова стать будущим королем.

- Между прочим, твоим тоже.

- Путь еще предстоит немаленький, как сказал Джитузури. Попробуем пройти его... Но я ничего не обещаю! Одно я обещаю, беззакония с моей стороны никогда больше не будет! И прости меня, Симба, за то, что опозорил наш прайд...

- Пройдено, прощено и забыто, Кову. Теперь ты говоришь как настоящий король. Иди, Киара уже давно ждет тебя.

Киара с радостным воплем бросилась на шею Кову. Рамзес подошел к Джитузури и сказал:

- Ты молодец! Но думаю, именно теперь пришло время тебе рассказать то, что знаем мы с тобой и Рафики. Думаю, это продвинет вас на пути к настоящему миру еще больше...

- Ты прав, Рамзес.

Кову и Айзек снова вышли вперед:

- Что еще за тайна!

- О том, что Джитузури является родственником Шторма! – сказал Симба.

- Ты догадался! – удивился Джитузури.

- Давно. Вы очень похожи. Я имею в виду характер.

- И поступки. – вставил Рамзес: - Она в тебе тоже живет!

- Кто!

- Тиара... – вздохнув, ответил Джитузури: - Она моя бабушка.

- Но... – Кову хотел, что-то сказать, но запнулся.

- Нет, Рамзес не имеет ко мне никакого отношения. Просто Шторм и Калаша был братом и сестрой, но только по матери. Ещё до Рамзеса Тиара недолгое время был женой белого льва. Белый лев и тигрица! Они появились здесь внезапно. Никто не знает откуда. Старые бабуины – могильщики рассказали мне недавно, что белого льва застрелили люди. От него у Тиары родилась только одна дочь – Калаша. Моя мать. Почему они расстались, когда Калаша стала совершеннолетней, никто не знает. Как и почему она не сказала Шторму всей правды про себя, хотя и нашла его спустя годы... Видимо этой тайны мы не узнаем никогда. Как и тайну того, кто действительно был моим отцом. Впрочем, меня это уже не интересует. Я больше не хочу жить как раньше. Я слушал много про Шторма и понял, что свою судьбу еще могу создать сам. Если ты, Рамзес, еще не передумал, то я принимаю твое предложение. Я стану Учителем.

- Но кто отправит к тебе детей на обучение! – спросила Киара: - Ведь и в Долине тебя считают убийцей!

- Не все. Найдутся такие. Особенно после того, как узнают всю правду. – ответил Рамзес: - Тем более, они знают, что Джитузури живет у нас. Я все рассказал Алексу, когда он привел новых учеников. Как видишь, никто не забрал их из-за Джитузури.

К Джитузури подошла Витани:

- Значит, нам ты приходишься двоюродным братом!

- Да.

- Тогда ты будешь учить Кипусу и Чакари?

- Конечно.

- Почему ты раньше молчал! – спросил Кову.

- Чтобы ты не возненавидел меня раньше еще сильнее. Шторм сам просил молчать до того времени, когда вы не будете желать моей смерти...

- Папа предвидел это!

- Предполагал. Хотя и верил до конца, что ошибается...

Кову посмотрел Джитузури в глаза:

- Наш путь может оказаться намного короче, чем мы думаем...

- Я тоже верю, что не намного длиннее. И у меня последнее дело, если позволите. Леда!

Леда подошла к Джитузури:

- Что!

- Три недели назад ты хотела разделить со мной мою судьбу. Я не сказал тебе тогда главного. Я ТОЖЕ ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ! И если ты все ещё любишь меня...

Джитузури не успел даже закончить. Леда с криком: «ДА!» кинулась ему на шею...

- Начинается новая жизнь! – сказал Симба.

- И у нас есть новый Шторм! – сказал невесть откуда взявшийся Рафики: - Белый Шторм!

- Я не Шторм и не хочу им быть. Пусть будет одни Шторм, единственный и неповторимый...

- Правильно! – сказал Рафики: - Ты будешь другим Штормом! Как я сказал, ты – Белый Шторм! Когда-то все началось с тигрицы. Именно в ней был Шторм. Как сила и Учитель. Он воплотился сначала в её сыне Айзеке. Потом во внуке Джитузури. Шторм чувствовал это, поэтому полностью доверял тебе. Вы разные и в то же время едины! Шторм – это не просто сила, это образ жизни и её принципы, образ мышления. Характер! Убеждения! Вера! И сейчас все это в тебе, Белый Шторм! Но у тебя была другая история. И это делает тебя неповторимым. У Шторма была своя история, своя миссия и свои цели и задачи. Свое место в Круге Жизни. Это делает его неповторимым. У тебя будет другая история. И твои поступки сделают неповторимым...

- Могут, значит, быть и другие Штормы!

- Кто знает... Главное, он сейчас в тебе. Ты это понимаешь!

- Да. Теперь я чувствую это.

Прошло два года. Как и предсказывал Мхазиги, Симба и теперь уже Белый Шторм вернулись в Прайдлэнд Симбы. У Белого Шторма появились свои дети. Вместе с ними вернулись все, кто когда-то ушел. И даже Дарий с Эли. А их дети остались там, где родились.

И наступил день, когда на площадке Скалы перед собравшимися зверями на восходе солнца, стояли Симба, Кову и уже взрослый и сильный сын Шторма – Сабра. Наступала новая жизнь в прежнем месте. И открывалась новая страница. Но это уже начало другой истории...

_(КОНЕЦ)_


End file.
